Les Ailes de la Victoire 3
by Etoile du soir
Summary: FIC FINIE ! Suite et fin des aventures des Ailes de la Victoire...
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Salut !! Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

RAR du chapitre 34 des Ailes de la Victoire 2 :

Katoryu Diethel : je sais, c'était bizarre la fin du dernier chapitre. Alors voilà la suite que tout le monde attendait tant ! Oui, le baiser entre Kai et Iris était romantique. Mais j'aurais pu faire mieux, non ? Allez, je te laisse lire cette suite tranquille après toute cette attente !!

Kagomesamashmu : je m'y habitue, je m'y habitue !! Lentement mais sûrement ! Yes !! Tu as ri quand Kai a demandé à Iris de l'épouser ? Y'avait rien de drôle pourtant ! Bref, voilà la troisième partie qui va être presque aussi longue que la première je pense. Parce que là, j'ai écrit déjà 13 chapitres et ils en sont toujours à Londres éliminatoires !! Mais ils sont bientôt en France pour seulement les huitièmes. C'est vrai que c'est long à écrire une fic mais quand t'es plongée dedans, tu peux plus t'arrêter, c'est quand t'as la tête rempli d'idées que la qualité de la fic se fait ressentir. Je dis pas que je suis une super auteur, seulement, j'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête et en plus, ça a l'air de plaire à mes revieweurs alors je continue.

Inu Yasha, je connais ! C'est le même auteur que Maison Ikkoku ! C'est pas gentil de te moquer de ton amie. Tu dis qu'elle ressemble pas à son personnage, mais personne ne peut vraiment ressembler à un personnage crée. Je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu ressembles pas tout à fait à Kagome. Oui, je savais que Sama était une marque de respect au Japon, mais j'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre ça et vos pseudos !!

Tu es douce, gentille et sensible ? Ben alors t'es comme moi, sauf quand je m'énerve, je deviens tout sauf douce et gentille. Par-contre, la sensibilité chez moi est toujours présente. A chaque fois que je vois quelque chose d'un tout petit peu triste, je me mets à pleurer pendant des heures et des heures. Une fois, je regardais le dernier épisode d'une série, et pendant bien une heure, j'ai pleuré sur mon lit. J'ai même pas dîné. Ma mère et mes soeurs m'ont dit : « Allez, c'est qu'une série, c'est rien. ». Mais moi, quand je pleure, ça s'arrête plus.

Alors comme ça, tu es Tomoyo, Hermione, Rémus et Legolas aussi ? Tant de personnages pour une seule personne. J'adore Legolas, l'es trop beau !! J'aime bien Rémus et j'adore Hermione, c'est mon perso préféré féminin. Pour les mecs, c'est Drago que je préfère ! Je l'adore !!

Tu me flattes trop ! Tu trouves sincèrement que ma fic est aussi bonne que tous les autres animes ? C'est gentil, mais pour ma part, je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable. Pour Harry Potter par exemple, l'atmosphère est complètement différente et c'est difficile de comparer. Mais si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu dois le penser alors je te remercie beaucoup. Etre un jour comparée à des auteurs aussi fantastique que JKR, Tolkien ou Clamp. . . Si une personne m'aurait annoncé qu'un jour on me dirait ça, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne ! Parce que j't'explique, ma soeur, elle, elle est comparée à Shakespeare ! Et ça, ça me fait complexer parce que je sais que comparée à elle, je n'ai aucun talent. Tu peux demander à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et celle de ma soeur. Ils te diront tous que la fic de ma soeur est la meilleure.

Bon, allez, après ce roman, je te laisse lire le début de cette troisième partie en paix ! Bye !!

Amy Evans : c'est clair que moi aussi j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter ! Mais tu verras sa réponse dans quelques secondes après cette réponse ! Bisous et bonne lecture !!

WolfSpy : salut toi ! Merci d'avoir mis une review ! Un peu courte la review mais une review reste une review !! Gros bisous !!

Sesshumarusamashmu : tu me voues un culte ? En quel honneur ? Voilà la suite. Etre hyperactive, c'est bien, mais pas trop. Moi aussi, parfois, je suis complètement folle. Une fois, j'étais tellement en train de bouger partout que je suis tombée sur la tête. Et ça fait très mal. Encore merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu aimeras cette partie.

En général, quand les blagues sont pas drôles, y'a pas de quoi rire. Mais toi, tu fais tout le contraire.

Mais non, les persos ne se ramassent pas avec la fille qui lui correspond. Regarde, Max et Tammy se trouvaient avec Tyson et Marina mais quand Tammy a disparu, ben, y'avait plus de Tammy. T'as compris ?

Ray n'a pas demandé Lia en mariage parce que Ray n'est pas Kai, c'est tout ! Euh. . . pour l'instant, j'ai pas encore décidé s'ils allaient avoir des enfants. S'ils doivent se marier, je pense que Kai et Iris habiteront en Australie, Ray et Lia en Chine, Tyson et Marina au Japon et Max et Tammy au Canada. Je pense qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et qu'ils ne vont pas se prendre pour les gens d'aujourd'hui et qu'ils vont se séparer après quelques mois. Non, je suis contre cette idée. Ray et Lia en parrain et marraine ? Je sais pas trop. Je peux pas te promettre ce que je ne suis pas sûre de faire. Tu me comprends bien. Non, je peux pas appeler le premier enfant Tidus parce que j'ai décidé que ce serait une fille et j'ai déjà le prénom. Où tu l'as trouvé ce nom au fait ?

Mais si, je suis sûre que tu as pu survivre quelques semaines sans ma fic. Ne fais pas tout dans le drama. Je vais pas te laisser crever, t'inquiète. Tu vois bien que y'a la suite.

Je peux pas prendre de l'avance, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Entre l'école, les devoirs et la télé. . . J'arrive déjà à uploader chaque semaine, c'est déjà bien.

Tu me trouves une nouvelle lectrice ? Alors je mets ce chapitre et après, on verra. Ta soeur lis ma fic ?

Allez, je suis de retour et cette fois, je te promets de faire tout ce qui est possible pour que tu aimes cette fic. Un gros bisous !!

Leenaren : oh, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres fics sur le site que tu peux lire en attendant la suite. Mais voilà, tu l'as la suite. Avec la réponse d'Iris. Tu m'adores ? T'es trop gentille. Si t'aimes pas Yugi, ne te force pas à lire ma fic. Mais par-contre, je veux la suite de la tienne de fic. Après l'agression d'Amodélie, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je veux la suite !

Allez, amuse-toi bien avec cette nouvelle partie. Bisous !!

Lady : bienvenue dans mon univers ! Injuste ? Moi ? Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Si j'ai fini à ce moment, c'est parce que je jugeais que c'était le bon moment de couper. Je sais que je suis sadique mais que veux-tu ? C'est la vie et c'est mon caractère. Mais voilà la suite, tu diras peut-être que je suis moins sadique. Bisous !!

Elea : salut !! Comment ça va ? Bien ? Tu connais déjà tout toi. Voilà enfin la suite et j'espère que tu me mettras quand même des reviews.

Sangosamashmu : ben oui, je pense qu'ils vont tous se marier. Non, je suis contre les mariages collectifs, y'a trop de trucs à faire et en plus, je le ferais pas. Non, non, non, je peux pas appeler les enfants Tidus, Squall, Cloud ou Zidane. J'ai déjà décidé de tous les prénoms et en plus, y'aura des filles. Ce sera pas que des garçons. Je sais pas si les deux équipes vont se séparer. . . Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Allez, je te laisse !!

Kyarah : oui, il aime vraiment Iris, mais ça l'empêchera pas de lui faire du mal. . . Bonne lecture !!

Sylphide 007 : bienvenue ! Tout d'abord merci ! Pour changer de caractères, c'est simple, tu ouvres ton fichier Word, tu vas dans enregistrer sous, tu mets ton chapitre en page Web dans type de fichier, et là, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. T'as compris ? Attends, je reprends.

Alors, tu tapes ton chapitre.

Tu vas dans enregistrer sous.

Tu vas dans type de fichier et tu sélectionnes page Web.

Enregistrer.

Et après, tu peux mettre en gras ou en italique et tout ça.

T'as tout compris ? Désolée si c'est pas le cas. Mais j'ai essayé de t'expliquer aussi clairement que possible.

En tout cas, j'espère que tu réussiras. Je te souhaite bonne chance ou sinon, mail-moi à minhou@club-internet.fr, je pourrais être plus clair.

Allez, gros bisous !!

Petite note : Salut à tous !!! Me revoilà pour le troisième volet des Ailes de la Victoire. Je me suis décidée à la mettre cette partie 3 tant demandée. Alors maintenant, ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes frustrés par la fin d'un chapitre, hein ? Vous serez gentils de me laisser en vie pour que je puisse continuer à écrire la fin de l'histoire. Sinon, vous saurez jamais le dénouement final ! Je mets un tout petit avertissement. Cette troisième partie sera beaucoup plus sombre que les deux premières, vous le verrez dans le chapitre 5. Je voulais pas la mettre en R ou en PG-13, comme ma soeur me l'a conseillé, parce que les deux autres sont en Général. Alors si vous êtes choquées par ce que j'aurais pu écrire, je ne serais pas responsable de votre état léthargique. Mais je sais que vous n'en viendrez pas jusque là. Allez, on repart avec cette nouvelle saga et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant ! Bisous et bonne lecture !!!!!!!

Les Ailes de la Victoire 3 : Des équipes de champions

Epilogue 

« - Iris, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

            Ces mots résonnaient comme une litanis dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Kai. . . 

            Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient tous sortis sains et saufs du château. C'était là-bas que Kai le lui avait demandé. Et elle n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix lente et faible.

            Monsieur Lowell entra.

- Iris, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis que tu es rentrée, tu n'as pas prononcé un mot.

            Iris se crispa sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler à son manager. Celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son père spirituel. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, bien sûr, mais. . . 

- Tes amies s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, tu sais ?

- Oh, j'en suis désolée, je ne voulais en aucun cas les inquiéter. Ce sont mes problèmes, il est inutile qu'elles s'en fassent pour moi.

- Tu les connais.

            Iris se força à sourire bien qu'elle n'en eut nullement envie. Monsieur Lowell s'en aperçut.

- Iris, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

            La jeune fille hésita.

- Vous me promettez que vous ne vous fâcherez pas ?

- Je te le promets.

            Iris se redressa sur son lit.

- Kai m'a demandé de l'épouser.

            Un silence s'ensuivit. Iris s'attendait à ceci.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez et je le comprends. Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse et si vous refusez, je. . . 

- Iris, c'est ta décision. Pas la mienne. Mais je te demanderai de réfléchir encore à cette proposition. Une demande en mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Tu n'as que seize ans et tu as encore le temps devant toi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que s'il t'a demandé une telle chose et qu'il est sûr de ses sentiments, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime vraiment.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre des miens. Enfin si, j'en suis sûre mais je ne sais pas. . . je crois. . . 

            Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

- Iris. Pour l'instant, ne réfléchis plus. Ne pense plus à tout ça. Il va repartir au Japon et. . . 

- Non. Il va rester ici. Il est australien est très riche. Il a une maison, non loin d'ici.

- Il habite à Canberra ?

- Oui.

- Iris, nous habitons à Sydney.

- Il n'y a que quelques kilomètres. . . 

- Iris. Le Tournoi est terminé, tout le monde va repartir chez lui et tu vas devoir attendre trois ans.

- Le prochain Tournoi est dans trois ans ? Dans trois ans, j'aurais dix-neuf ans et lui en aura vingt. Pourra-t-il attendre ? Pourrais-je attendre ? Je l'ai attendu si longtemps, je ne veux plus attendre. Je l'aime mais mon coeur me dit d'attendre encore. Mais je risque de le perdre. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. C'est étrange. Il y a quelques mois, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué. Il y a un an, je ne pensais qu'au Beyblade, j'y avais mis toute mon énergie et même ma vie. Depuis que je connais Kai, tout a changé et j'ai l'impression que j'ai investi une partie de moi au Beyblade et l'autre s'est entièrement fixée sur Kai. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?

            Après son long discours, Monsieur Lowell put lui répondre.

- Je n'ai pas tellement d'expérience que ça en amour mais si tu suis ton coeur, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne peut te montrer que le bon chemin. A toi de suivre ta voie.

- Alors pensez-vous que je dois donner ma réponse à Kai avant son départ ?

- Si tu penses que tu dois le faire, alors fais-le.

            Iris resta silencieuse.

- Monsieur Lowell ?

- Oui ?

- Vous n'avez jamais rencontré le Grand Amour ?

            Le visage de son manager perdit toute expression.

- Si. Je l'ai rencontré une fois. . . je l'ai perdu.

            Iris parut gênée.

- Je suis désolée.

- Non, ne le sois pas. Elle s'appelait Corail. Elle était archéologue sous-marine. Au cours d'une expédition, il y eut un imprévu qui s'est produit. Elle est morte à court d'oxygène.

            Iris retint une exclamation. Il continua.

- On a retrouvé son corps. Quelques heures plus tard. Son corps était peut-être sans vie mais pour moi, elle restait la plus belle de toutes. La veille de ce drame, je lui avais demandé sa main. Elle avait accepté. Mais la vie me l'avait injustement enlevée.

            Iris prit la main de Monsieur Lowell.

- Chacun a un destin, et le destin de Corail était de partir à ce moment-là. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle veille sur vous. Peut-être qu'elle se trouve à côté de vous. Croyez-vous aux fantômes ?

            Monsieur Lowell esquissa un sourire.

- Après ce que tu m'as raconté, oui.

- Corail aurait été heureuse de devenir votre femme. J'en suis persuadée. Qui n'aimerait pas ? Vous êtes tellement beau qu'aucune femme ne peut vous résister. C'est vrai, la vie a été cruelle avec vous, vous qui ne le méritiez pas, c'est pour cela que je veux vous aider comme vous l'avez fait pour moi.

            Iris donna un tendre baiser sur la joue de son manager préféré.

- Vous ne devez plus vous en faire.

- Iris. . . 

            Monsieur Lowell serra Iris fort dans ses bras.

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

- Non. C'est nous qui avons de la chance de vous avoir.

- Nous allons repartir en Chine.

            Ray et les White Tigers organisaient leur départ.

- On se reverra peut-être un jour, dit Tyson. Ray, tu vas nous manquer.

- Oui, vous aussi.

            Monsieur Dickenson arriva.

- Les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le prochain Tournoi mondial se déroulera dans trois ans.

- Trois ans ? répéta Kenny. Ça nous laissera le temps de nous perfectionner. Qui est partant ?

            Max, Tyson et Ray sourirent.

- On sera là, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Kai ?

            Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

- Kai, tu seras là dans trois ans ? répéta Ray.

- Oui.

            Kai savait qu'il devait retourner au Japon régler certaines affaires avant de pouvoir s'installer en Australie.

- Quand partirons-nous ? demanda Kai.

- Dans deux jours.

- Bien.

            Kai partit de la suite et alla se promener dehors. Le ciel était dégagé et il faisait chaud.

- Je ne la reverrais plus pendant trois ans. Mais j'attendrai.

- Combien de temps pourras-tu attendre ?

            Kai se retourna vivement à la voix. C'était Marina. Elle vint aux côtés de Kai.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit dans le château mais depuis qu'on est revenu, elle a l'air bouleversée. Quand est-ce que tu te décideras ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Comme tu voudras.

            Marina soupira et partit.

            L'heure des séparations arriva. Ils étaient tous à l'aéroport. Comme d'habitude, ils prirent des vols différents. Tammy partait au Canada et Marina voulait repartir en Italie. Là-bas, sa tante l'accueillerait. Quant à Lia, la Grèce ne lui manquait pas du tout. Elle resta donc avec Monsieur Lowell et Iris.

            Ray repartait avec les White Tigers tandis que Tyson, Max, Kai et Kenny prenaient la route du Japon avec Monsieur Dickenson. Iris jeta un regard à Kai.

- Je reviens, dit-elle en s'adressant à Monsieur Lowell.

            Elle s'avança vers Kai.

- Tu vas finalement partir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- . . . Toi aussi.

- Ne m'oublie pas.

- Ça, ça ne risque pas.

            Iris sourit.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite.

            Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

- Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?

            Kai ne répondit pas.

- Tu as encore trois ans pour réfléchir.

- Alors je te répondrai dans trois ans.

            Le départ imminent pour le Japon fut annoncé. Les White Tigers, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kai et Kenny embarquèrent après avoir embrassé Lia, Marina, Tammy et Iris.

- A dans trois ans ! cria Lia. Ecrivez-nous souvent !

            Ce fut au tour de Tammy de partir, puis Marina. Ils ne furent plus que trois et ensemble, ils regardèrent les avions de leurs amis décoller.

            Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient tous partis. Iris se sentait seule dans sa grande maison. Elle recevait bien entendu des lettres de ses amies mais c'n'était pas pareil. Lia et Monsieur Lowell partaient tout le temps. Iris ne voulait pas les suivre. Un jour, en prenant le courrier, un petit papier froissé attira son attention. Elle déplia le papier. « Une surprise t'attend, Iris. » Elle fronça les sourcils. A ce moment-là, on sonna. Elle alla ouvrir, toujours intriguée par ce message. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Iris laissa le message tomber à ses pieds.

- Bonjour Iris.

- Kai. . . 

Après de nombreuses supplications de la part de certains revieweurs, tous en fait, je mets cet épilogue après une seule semaine. Je suis trop gentille. Heureusement que je suis de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, c'est les vacances pour moi. Mais ça sera deux semaines de révisions intenses avec mes exams qui approchent. A la rentrée, j'ai des examens blancs. Alors souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Vous devrez attendre un mois tout au plus pour avoir le vrai chapitre 1. Un peu de patience. . . 

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce commencement ? Je sais, ça commence par un épilogue, mais c'est normal. C'est fait exprès. Là où ça commence vraiment, c'est dans le chapitre 1. J'ai déjà bien commencé la fic et actuellement, j'en suis à une dizaine de chapitres de terminés. Allez, laissez-moi vos commentaires qui, j'en suis certaine, me feront toujours autant plaisir.

_Premier chapitre : **En fuite**_

****

_Je vous fais de gros gros gros bisous !!!_

Etoile xxx 


	2. En fuite

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

Ah !!!!!! Un mois d'attente !!! C'est dur ! J'avais mis l'épilogue une semaine après la fin des Ailes de la Victoire 2 parce que j'avais des choses à dire ! Mais maintenant, il faudra patienter deux semaines avant d'avoir la suite ! Je suis méchante, je sais. Mais pour vous consoler, je peux vous dire que cette partie sera très longue avec une cinquantaine de chapitres ! Vous êtes contents ? Allez, deux semaines, ça passe vite, vous savez !! Et en attendant mes chapitres, vous pouvez toujours aller lire ceux de ma soeur qui écrit aussi très bien. Non seulement, vous lui ferez plaisir, mais vous vous ferez plaisir vous-mêmes ! Je lui fait de la pub l !!!!!!!

RAR :

Leenaren : oh, ma première revieweuse ! Merci !!!!! Tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu lis pas ma fic Yugi-oh !

Le rating ne va pas changer, je mets juste des avertissements, c'est tout !

Qui est en fuite ? Tu le sauras en lisant le chapitre, là, en-bas. Eh oui, Iris l'a enfin accepté. Mais attention, la question qui se pose, c'est est-ce que ça va durer ? Moi, je sais, moi, je sais !!!!!!!! Et toi tu le sauras pas !!!!!

Mais oui, tu as du talent !!!! Tu en doutais ! Enfin, Leenaren, je ne te savais pas aussi soucieuse de tes talents cachés !!

Mes exams blancs se sont bien passés ! J'espère que les tiens aussi.

Dans mon disclaimer ? J'ai parlé d'enfants ? Ah bon ? Bref, oui, ils auront des enfants mais je peux pas te dire comment ils s'appelleront.

Je te fais de gros gros gros bisous !!!

Amy Evans : eh oui, le suspens, c'est mon domaine ! J'adore me faire tuer par mes revieweurs ! Je suis sado-maso comme Marek (ceux qui connaissent savent de quoi je parle). Ben voilà, je te laisse lire le chapitre tant attendu ! Bisous !

WolfSpy : salut toi !

Lyoo : le nombre de revieweurs que j'ai ? Je dois pas en avoir plus de 10. C'est toujours les mêmes. Oui, dans trois ans, Kai aura sa réponse. Mais il la sait déjà. C'est vrai, c'est triste pour Monsieur Lowell, mais j'ai pas fini avec lui. Toi aussi, tu aimes le prénom Corail ? Oui, plus sombre. Parce que dans le chapitre 5, il va y avoir quelque chose de très sombre. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma nouvelle façon d'écrire. Bisous !

Elea : pour le nombre de chapitres, je t'ai déjà répondu en mail. Une cinquantaine. Bisous !

Kagomesamashmu : moi, je trouve que Kai qui demande Iris en mariage, c'était assez mignon, je suis désolée que t'aies pas aimé ce passage. Bisous !

Sesshumarusamashmu : wah ! Très longue review !!! Oui, ça, pour commencer à te connaître, je commence à te connaître. Garder le record des longues réponses ? Pourquoi pas ? Je vais essayer de te répondre par des longues phrases.

Je vous ai mis la suite parce que, je me répète, j'avais des choses à dire et ça pouvait pas attendre un mois. C'est pas long un mois, sois patiente. Je suis ton idole ? Tu vas me faire rougir !

Ben oui, pour Iris et Kai, trois ans, c'est très long. Ils s'aiment et ne veulent pas se quitter. C'est compréhensible. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Yuna, je l'adore, elle est trop belle et en plus, avec Tidus, ils forment un joli couple. Eh oui, je me suis renseignée. En fait, hier, on a acheté Final Fantasy Tactics et dans les soluces, y'avait les soluces de Final Fantasy X-2. Et y'avait Yuna, Rikku et Paine. En passant, dans ma fic, y'aura une fille qui s'appellera Yuna. Pour Tidus, je peux essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui. Il est trop beau. Et son corps. . . Oh là l ! Je connais aussi Squall. Il est trop beau et en plus, avec Linoa, ils sont trop cute !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comme je le disais si bien, je peux pas te dire les noms des enfants.

Tu veux de l'action ? Mais y'en aura bientôt. T'inquiète !!!!! Pour Ray et Lia, y'aura bientôt des chapitres basés sur eux.

Allez, je crois que tu t'impatientes alors je vais te laisser. Bious !

Katoryu Diethel : oui, c'est triste pour Monsieur Lowell. Merci pour ta review !

Kyarah : merci !

Sylphide007 : tu trouves que c'est un super épilogue ? Merci ! Je suis contente que mes instructions aient marché et de rien. Il faut bien aider les autres auteurs. Encore merci et continue à lire ma fic !! Un énorme bisou !!!

Lady : mes exams ! Oui, ils se sont très bien passés, merci !

Dans la suite de l'histoire, bien sûr qu'il y aura du Beyblade ! Pour Kai et Iris, je leur réserve quelque chose d'autre qui va pas plaire à tout le monde ! Mais tu verras bien. Allez, gros bisous !!

Kimiko : t'en es peut-être au chapitre 15 mais t'auras pas la suite ! Voil !

Cardina : bon, c'est bon, tout le monde sait que tu connais la suite, pas la peine de mettre la pression sur les autres lecteurs, eux, qui n'ont pas la même chance que toi, si on peut appeler ça une chance !

Arrête de complexer, je te dis que t'écris mieux que moi, le nombre de reviews, ça veut rien dire ! Un monde d'injustice ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que je mérite pas toutes ces reviews ? C'est ça ? Allez, avoue !!! Sorcière, je te déteste !!!!

Pourquoi tu révèles tout ? Mon chapitre qui s'appelle « Tout pour les sauver », tu sais bien que c'est le chapitre 22, alors sois patiente, parce que les exams, c'est pas rien alors respecte-moi !

Ben voilà, pour te punir, je te ferais pas lire la suite et comme ça, t'attendras comme tout le monde !

Eh oh ! Un peu de respect je te prie ! Moi, je passe pas toute ma vie à glander, comme tu dis si bien, devant les beaux mecs ! Qui c'est qui a passé tout le samedi et le dimanche à travailler ? Qui c'est qui te donne des idées pour tes fics ? Qui c'est qui te dicte les scènes d'amour ? Hein ?! Et si t'as un trou de mémoire, va le remplir, qui sait, tu peux avoir ce qu'on appelle un rappel !

Bon, je te fais pas de bisous, t'en a tous les soirs !!!!

Les Ailes de la Victoire 3 : Des équipes de champions

Chapitre 1 : En fuite 

            Elles couraient toutes deux à la recherche d'une quelconque aide.

- J'en peux plus, Kim, dit une voix fluette.

- Encore un effort Meagan, j't'en prie.

- Non, j'suis fatiguée.

- Mais si tu t'arrêtes, ton père va nous retrouver. C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non.

- Alors, il faut continuer.

            Meagan hocha la tête. Elles se remirent à courir. Une voix les firent sursauter :

- Meagan, où es-tu ?! C'est papa !

- Kim, il est là.

            Kim paniqua.

- Chut, ne fais pas de bruit.

            Elles étaient cachées derrière une voiture rouge, dans une ferraillerie.

- Kim, rends-moi ma fille, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Kim, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien.

            L'homme donna un violent coup de pied rageur dans une voiture et s'en alla en jurant.

- Il est parti. Meagan, ça va ?

- Où est maman ?

            Kim hésita à lui dire que sa mère était décédée.

- Elle est partie dans un endroit très loin d'ici.

- Pourquoi elle m'a pas emmenée avec elle ?

            Avant que Kim n'ait pu lui répondre, la haute silhouette de l'homme se dressa devant elles.

- Meagan, viens avec moi.

- Laisse-la tranquille, David.

- C'est ma fille, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai peut-être aucun droit sur elle mais je préfère prendre le risque pour la sauver. Je n'ai pas pu le faire pour Carolyn je le ferai pour Meagan.

            David s'avança vers elle, menaçant.

- Ne t'approche pas !

            David leva la main pour frapper Kim.

- Meagan, va t'en !

- Kim !

- Va te cacher !

            Meagan s'enfuit.

- J'vais appeler la police, Kim.

- Et tu vas leur dire quoi ?!

- Que tu as enlevé ma fille.

- Dis-leur aussi que tu la battais comme avec Carolyn !

            David l'empoigna violemment. Kim le gifla.

- Tu vas me le payer !

            Il la projeta contre la voiture. Kim trouva une barre de fer, elle la prit et essaya de frapper David avec. Elle réussit à l'atteindre dans le ventre. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais David lui attrapa la cheville et elle tomba.

- Je vais te tuer Kim !

            Il lui tira les cheveux mais elle riposta en lui donnant un violent coup de barre de fer au visage. Un long filet de sang s'écoula.

- Espèce de garce !

            Kim se leva en vitesse et envoya un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille. Elle s'enfuit.

- Meagan ! Meagan !

            Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée.

- Meagan, où es-tu ?!

- Kim, tu n'as rien ?

- Meagan, viens, on va partir loin d'ici.

            Elles coururent jusqu'à un endroit où il y avait plein de maisons.

- Il n'osera pas nous attaquer ici.

            Elles s'assirent derrière un arbre.

- Tu as faim Meagan ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Mais Kim, tu saignes à la tête.

            Kim s'était heurtée la tête quand David l'avait fait tomber.

- Ça ne fait rien. Tu es fatiguée ?

- Oui.

- Allez, viens là. Dors un peu.

            Meagan se blottit dans les bras de Kim et s'assoupit.

            Alan Lowell et Lia rentraient ensemble d'une longue promenade.

- Iris se sent déprimée ces temps-ci. Vous croyez que c'est dû au départ de Kai ?

- Oui, sûrement.

            Lia ne savait pas encore que Kai avait demandé à Iris de l'épouser.

- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour elle mais quoi ? Faire revenir Kai ? Mais comment ?

- Laisse le temps faire.

            A ce moment précis, Lia remarqua deux silhouettes contre un arbre.

- Monsieur Lowell, regardez.

            Il regarda dans la direction que Lia lui indiquait. Ils s'approchèrent et virent deux jeunes personnes. L'une était une petite fille d'environ quatre ans aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Elle était blottie dans les bras d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans au maximum. Elle avait des cheveux roux, bouclés et lui arrivant aux épaules. Elles avaient l'air profondément endormies, l'air épuisé.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arriv ? Elles ont fait la guerre ou quoi ? Regardez Monsieur Lowell, elle a l'air blessé à la tête, dit Lia en désignant la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les réveille ?

- Ben. . . vaudrait mieux.

            Mais la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux saphir et, sur la défensive, serra instinctivement la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Qui êtes-vous ?!

- On ne vous veut aucun mal, rassura Monsieur Lowell. On vous a vues, vous et votre fille. . . 

- C'n'est pas ma fille. C'est celle de mon amie.

- On vous a vues, reprit Alan, vous et la fille de votre amie là, contre un arbre. Et en plus, vous êtes blessée. Venez avec nous, nous habitons juste là, dit-il en désignant une grande maison blanche aux volets bleu ciel.

- Vous connaissez David ? s'assura la jeune femme.

            Alan et Lia se regardèrent.

- Tu connais un David toi ?

- Non, et vous ?

- Non plus.

            La jeune femme parut rassurée.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Excusez-moi, je vais partir pour ne pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Meagan, réveille-toi.

- Non, vous pouvez rester ici quelques jours. Et puis, vous êtes blessée, laissez-nous au moins vous soigner, dit gentiment Lia.

- Oh, mais je. . . 

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout !

            Elle jeta un regard à Meagan puis accepta après quelques hésitations.

- Je m'appelle Lia, et voici Alan Lowell, mon manager. Il s'occupe de notre équipe de Beyblade les Ailes de la Victoire.

- Vous faites du Beyblade ?

- Oui.

            La jeune femme sourit puis resta muette. Sachant les regards posés sur elle, elle s'excusa.

- Excusez-moi, je me présente. Kimberly Cooper. Et voici Meagan Warner.

- Vous vous êtes battue ? demanda Lia.

- Oui, avec son père.

- Et vous vous en êtes sortie seule ? s'étonna Alan.

- Meagan représente tout pour moi. Elle n'a plus sa mère. C'est une motivation suffisante. David battait Carolyn, sa femme, et Meagan. Avant de mourir, elle m'a confié sa fille je n'ai pas le droit de faillir à ma mission.

- Et où se trouve ce David actuellement ?

- Il nous recherche. S'il me retrouve, il va me tuer et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il lui arrivera, dit Kimberly en posant un regard doux sur le visage endormi de Meagan.

            Lia et Alan se regardèrent. Cette femme était décidément très courageuse. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison. Alan l'ouvrit et laissa passer Kimberly d'abord et ensuite Lia et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous apporte un verre d'eau. Lia, va chercher Iris, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, Monsieur Lowell.

            Kimberly déposa Meagan sur le canapé et elle s'assit elle-même à côté de la petite fille.

            Lia monta au deuxième étage pour appeler Iris mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle inspecta chaque chambre mais Iris était introuvable. Elle redescendit les escaliers, refusant de céder à la panique.

- Monsieur Lowell, je ne trouve pas Iris.

- Tu as cherché dans les chambres du premier ?

- Oui. Attendez, je vais voir dans la cuisine.

- Elle n'y est pas, j'en reviens. Elle est peut-être dehors, derrière la terrasse.

- Elle ne va jamais dans le jardin. Sauf pour la piscine. Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle se détend sûrement dans la piscine !

            Lia sortit mais la piscine était vide. Elle alla derrière la terrasse et vit deux personnes.

- Ah ! La voil ! Mais. . . 

            Iris était en train d'embrasser. . . 

- Kai !!

            Elle se précipita vers eux.

- Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? C'est incroyable de te trouver ici !

- Il est revenu, il va habiter à Canberra. C'n'est pas très loin d'ici.

- Mais c'est formidable ! Kai, je te remercie !

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir rendu le sourire à Iris. Elle était toujours triste et ne parlait que de toi.

            Kai tourna son visage vers Iris.

- C'est vrai ?

- Quoi ?! répondit Lia à la place de son amie. Tu en doutais ? Elle était déprimée, tu ne lui as même pas dit une seule fois « Je t'aime » dans tes lettres.

- C'est vrai et j'en suis désolé.

- Désol ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Lia, interrompit Iris. C'n'est pas grave. Je suis déjà heureuse qu'il soit ici. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre sa présence me suffit.

            Elle fit un radieux sourire destiné à Kai mais c'est Lia qui le vit.

- Bon, bref ! Iris, tu devrais venir dans le salon. Monsieur Lowell et moi devons te présenter quelqu'un.

- Ah bon ?

- Kai, tu peux venir aussi.

            Tous trois revinrent dans le salon.

- Ah, Iris ! Je te. . . Kai ?!

- Bonjour Monsieur.

            Ils se serrèrent la main. Monsieur Lowell fit promettre à Iris de tout lui expliquer plus tard.

- Je vous présente Kimberly Cooper et Meagan Warner.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Iris Hawke.

- Kai Withman.

- Bonjour, salua poliment Kimberly.

            Meagan se réveilla. Quand elle vit tous ces visages penchés sur elle, elle prit un air apeuré mais quand son regard vert se posa sur Kai, elle sauta du canapé et alla se blottir contre la jambe de Kai. Tous furent surpris.

- Euh. . . pourquoi. . . ?

            Kim sourit.

- Elle adore Kai c'est son joueur préféré.

            Kai porta Meagan dans ses bras.

- Alors comme ça, tu aimes le Beyblade ?

            Tous le regardèrent, étonnés. Jamais Kai n'avait montré autant de sympathie. Meagan sourit timidement et hocha la tête.

- Et tu y joues ?

            Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Que penserais-tu si je t'offrais une Beyblade ?

            Meagan leva des yeux innocents vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, signe d'étonnement. Meagan tourna la tête vers Kim.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux ma chérie.

            Meagan s'adressa à Kai.

- D'accord, je veux bien, dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

- Alors on est d'accord, demain je t'emmène avec moi en ville. Ça ne vous dérange pas, Kimberly ?

            Elle parut hésiter. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Alan la devança.

- Venez habiter ici. Ça ne manque pas de place chez nous.

            Avec les supplications d'Iris et de Lia, Kim céda. Mais elle imposa ses conditions.

- Je veux aider ici. Faire la cuisine, ou le ménage par exemple.

- Mais y'a pas de problèmes ! s'écria Lia. Ça nous changera de la cuisine de Monsieur Lowell !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

            Lia fit un sourire hypocrite.

- Rien du tout.

            Pendant qu'ils se disputaient joyeusement, Iris déclara à Kai :

- C'est très gentil ce que tu as proposé à cette petite fille.

- Et toi ? As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

            Iris perdit son sourire mais pas l'expression de joie de son visage.

- Oui, et je pense qu'il faudra attendre.

            Encore attendre. Kai en avait marre d'attendre. Mais il le ferait parce qu'il aimait Iris.

- Attendre encore quelques années avant de nous marier.

            Elle tourna son visage rayonnant. Kai comprit qu'elle avait accepté mais les paroles d'Iris confirma ses soupçons.

- Oui, Kai, je veux t'épouser. Plus que tout au monde.

            Le coeur de Kai se remplit de joie. Il prit Iris dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Eh, l'amoureux transi, tu voudrais pas lâcher ma copine pour qu'elle puisse m'aider ? dit Lia dans les escaliers.

            Kai lâcha Iris qui riait.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi ?

- A arranger une chambre pour Mesdemoiselles Cooper et Warner.

- Oh, appelez-nous Kim et Meagan.

- D'accord ! Allez, tu viens Iris ?

- Ça va, j'arrive.

            Lia monta les escaliers tandis qu'Iris la rejoignait mais elle fut arrêtée par Kai.

- Iris ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

            Iris le savait mais l'entendre de la propre bouche de Kai était surprenant.

- Moi aussi.

            Elle partit, le coeur rempli d'allégresse. Dans trois ans, après le prochain Tournoi, il lui redemanderait. . . 

**_**_**_Soupir** Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Je les adore ces deux-l ! Alors ? Est-ce que c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances ? J'espère que oui. Bon, j'ai plus rien à dire. Je suis pas inspirée en ce moment. T_T_

_Mes chapitres seront plus longs dans cette partie. Ben oui, dix feuilles à chaque fois. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Trois ans plus tard. . . **_

****

_Un petit bisous pour chacun et chacune de vous !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	3. Trois ans plus tard

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

Une petite note pour tous mes revieweurs adorés !!!! Je ferais une partie 4 mais ce ne sera pas **L'histoire d'un Withman** mais ce sera **Les Ailes de la Victoire 4 : La relève**. Cette fic parlera des enfants !

**_RAR :_**

**Leenaren** : ben voilà, tu l'as la suite, j'imagine que tu dois être en train de sauter sur place ! Kai et Iris qui se marient ? Ça, c'est pas sûr ! Meagan et Kim, tu les aimes à ce que je vois ! Oui, ça pour les adorer, tu vas les adorer, surtout la petite ! Accro à ma fic ? Je suis flattée, tu peux pas savoir ! Une si grande auteur comme toi, me faire un compliment pareil. Je suis si contente ! David ? Le revoir ? Non, pas à ce que je sache. J'en suis à une vingtaines de chapitres et y'a pas de David en vue. Pourquoi, tu l'aimes bien ? Le fauteur de trouble, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, je te dirais pas qui. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tout le monde le connaît, mais je suis sûre que personne ne sait qui c'est !! Deux semaines, trop long ? Meuh non, ça passe très vite, tu verras même pas passer le temps !

Alors comment s'est passée la boucherie du bac blanc ? Tu as le même âge que moi si tu passes ton bac blanc, si je me trompe pas. 17, c'est ça ? SVT ? J'adore la SVT, c'est une de mes matières préférées ! Ne pense pas trop à ma fic pendant que tu passes les exams, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ton échec scolaire !

Réviser les cours, c'est vrai, c'est terriblement ennuyeux, je te l'accorde ! Bon, allez, je te fais de gros bisous !!!!

**Lyoo** : c'est pas juste d'écrire aussi bien ? Mais non, je t'assure que c'est pas fait exprès et en plus, y'a des fics beaucoup mieux écrites que la mienne sur le site ! Si, si, je t'assure ! Y'a qu'à voir celle de ma soeur ! Elle qui écrit 100 fois mieux que moi ! Ma façon d'écrire a chang ? J'avais pas remarqué, j'écris comme d'hab' pourtant ! Bref. . .

Les nouveaux persos te disent quelque chose ? Ah bon ? grands yeux innocents

Allez, bisous ! Peut-être que je te dirais par quoi j'ai été inspirée, mais pas devant tout le monde !

**Elea** : salut, ma chérie !!!!!! Comment ça va ? Merci pour ta review ! Oh, allez, deux semaines, c'est pas long, surtout pour toi qui as les chapitres en avant-première ! C'est toi qui te plains ? Allez, je vais te laisser !!!! Bisous !!!

**WolfSpy** : c'est trop hot ? C'est ce que j'ai compris. Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? Ça fait un bail que j'attends ta réponse, moi !!!!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : ah, tu aimes bien Meagan ? Moi aussi, elle est chou hein ? Plus tard, tu vas encore plus l'aimer ! Je vous avais dit que je le mettrais ce chapitre, c'est pas la peine de me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire !

Mais non, tu m'énerves pas avec Kai et Iris. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai mal compris ce que tu voulais dire ! Etonnant que Kai demande Iris en mariage ? Mais, ils s'aiment non ? Alors, je vois toujours pas où est le problème. Moi, ça m'a paru normal qu'il la demande en mariage, après tout, il l'a fait attendre pendant je ne sais combien de temps, il faut bien qu'il se rachète auprès d'elle. Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'était la demande.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien inspirée et j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance ! Alors rendez-vous toutes les deux semaines ! Bisous !!!!

**Amy Evans** : toi, tu aimes le sentimentalisme ? Alors tu es comme moi ! Je mettrais mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines, je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est long mais j'y peux rien, j'ai d'autres fics en cours, je peux pas tout gérer et puis j'ai des cours et des devoirs chaque jour, c'est déjà un miracle que j'arrive à aligner deux mots de ma fic. Tu me parles d'un stage. Mais je fais pas de stage, tu dois confondre avec Cardina. Mais je t'en veux pas !

Les Blade Breakers, oui, tu vas en entendre parler, ça, c'est sûr ! Et Iris et Kai, c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Moi, une de tes auteurs préférés ? Oh, tu me flattes, je sais pas quoi dire à part, merci de me lire à chaque fois ! Un gros bisou !!!!!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : eh bien toi, on peut dire que tu es contente et tu manifestes ta joie dans la review que tu m'as envoyée ! Tu doutais qu'on étaient amies ? Tous mes revieweurs sont mes amis ! Ray votre ami sort avec Mariah votre ennemi ? Tu m'expliques ? Parce que là, je suis dans l'eau ! Oh, je suis sûre qu'il vous a pas abandonnées, seulement, il veut juste passer du temps avec sa copine !

Alors ! Très très longue review, je suis. . . surprise ! Quand j'ai vu ça, mes yeux sont sortis de leurs orbites !

Je tiens à te remercier. Dire que je suis attentionnée envers les revieweurs, c'est vraiment gentil ! Mais c'est vrai que je peux pas uploader sans avoir correctement fait les réponses. Je tiens à les faire parce que non seulement, ça me tient à coeur, mais aussi parce que certains me posent des questions et j'aime y répondre ! Et pour la patience, j'en ai pas beaucoup. On peut pas vraiment parler de patience quand je fais mes réponses mais c'est plutôt, pour moi, un moyen de me mettre de bonne humeur. Quand je lis vos reviews, ça me fait sourire ! Oui, tu as fait un très beau discours !

Je ne crois pas qu'on peut classer ma fic dans la catégorie des belles fics, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de romantisme et d'amour mais c'est pas une belle fic. C'est ce que je pense.

Ah, tu as mis ta fic sur le site ? J'avais pas vu, si tu veux, j'irais jeter un coup d'oeil et j'essaierai de mettre une review ! Et tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer ? Elle est finie au moins ? Parce que si elle est pas finie, tu devrais la finir. Comme je le dis souvent à une de mes meilleures amies, il ne faut jamais abandonner, c'est pas le nombre de reviews qui compte, c'est le sentiment que tu éprouves quand tu écris ton histoire. C'est avant tout pour toi-même que tu écris et non pour les autres. Bon, je suis mal placée pour le dire et tu dois te dire « C'est facile pour elle de dire ça, elle a pleins de reviews ! » mais je te jure que c'est pas ça. Au début, j'avais pas autant de reviews non plus, et plus j'ai continué, plus les gens apprécient ce que je fais. Tu vois, tout est relatif ! Je suis sûre que tu peux continuer d'écrire !

Oui, j'uploade pas souvent cette fois, mais je pourrais faire des exceptions, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je verrais en fonction de mon emploi du temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerai pas !

Mais oui, il y aura bien une Yuna dans ma fic. Je vois que tu es contente. Discrète ? Tu es comme moi alors. Je ne dis jamais rien mais quand je parle, c'est pour faire de long discours. Tu lis des livres en cours au lieu de suivre les professeurs ? Ah, moi, je peux pas. Si je fais ça, je suis sûre de me faire renvoyer du cours ! Heureusement que je l'ai jamais ét !

Ah non, je te jure que c'est Linoa qu'elle s'appelle ! Bref, c'est pas grave, tant qu'on sait de qui on parle !

C'est pas que je Veux pas te dire le nom, c'est que je Peux pas ! Tu comprends, si tout le monde le sait. . . Je peux te dire qu'ils ne viendront pas bientôt, même pas à la fin. Mais, tu l'as lu la note que j'ai mis en haut ? Il suffira de lire la partie 4 !

Pour Yuna, je peux te dire qu'elle sera une des meilleures amies de la meilleure amie de Tyson. Tu suis l ? Elle sera toujours triste et on en apprendra plus sur elle au fil des chapitres. Euh. . . pour Tidus, y'en a pas dans ma fic. Même pas pour un crossover, il faut que je respecte les limites de ma fic quand même !

T'as le X-2 ?! La chance ! J'ai pas la console, je peux pas trop y jouer ! En tout cas, merci de prendre du temps pour m'écrire !

Oui, c'est vrai, il y aura des chapitres basés sur Ray et Lia, tu le découvriras dans les chapitres d'après les demis-finale. Eh oui, c'est encore très longs !

Non, Meagan est toute neuve, elle est toute mimi et pareil pour Kim, elle est nouvelle aussi ! Oui, elles vont rester jusqu'à la fin, je vais pas les laisser, j'ai prévu des trucs pour elles !!

Pour savoir si c'est le futur ou le présent, t'as qu'à lire là, en-dessous !!! Tu vois, le chapitre, il s'appelle « Trois ans plus tard. . . »

Mais oui, tu le verras Ray ! Il est là, présent tout au long de la fic !

Oui, tu as été gentille mais tu devras attendre comme les autres ! Allez, je te donne un peu de mon courage pour pouvoir attendre et sois patiente, deux semaines, c'est pas long !

Je te fais d'énormes bisous à toi, ma revieweuse qui détient le record de la plus longue review ! Je défie quiconque de faire mieux !!!!!!!!!!

**Cardina** : c'est très gentille à toi de me mettre une review, mais c'est pas plutôt pour que j'écrive tous les soirs ? Ouais, je te connais bien, faut pas croire !

Quoi, Kim et Meagan ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Je les ai trouvées toute seule, comme une grande ! Espèce d'hypocrite !

Quoi ?! Kai, il est bien ? Il est pas bien, t'as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Non, mais ! Il va pas bien dans sa tête, j'te jure, faut qu'il aille se faire soigner, ça devient presque urgent !

Ray, amour de ta vie n°2 ? Oui, ça, je le savais déjà, vois-tu ? Ben oui, j'en rêve la nuit, ça te choque hein ? Tu le savais pas ça hein ?

Pourquoi pas de câlins ? T'as peur de tomber malade, c'est ça ? Ben ce sera bien fait pour toi ! Et sois clouée au lit tiens ! Et pan, va ramasser tes dents !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sylphide007** : sublime ? Merci, merci, merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 2 : Trois ans plus tard. . . **

- Tyson, tu devrais te préparer. C'est dans un mois quand même.

- Ne t'en fais pas Yakami. J'ai presque fini mes bagages.

- J'aimerais t'accompagner cette fois encore.

            Yakami avait à présent seize ans. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait aux cuisses avant, lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Elle les avait attachés avec une fine barrette bleue. Une frange parfaite volait délicatement sur son front. Elle était toujours aveugle mais ses yeux avaient toujours une légère teinte noisette.

- J'aimerais aussi Yakami. Mais c'est impossible. Tu le sais bien.

- Oui, je le sais.

            Elle avait dit cela avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Oh, excuse-moi Yakami. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu vas retrouver Marina, tu es content ?

- Oui. Elle m'a manqué.

            Tyson aussi avait également changé. Il était plus grand et s'était assagi. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébourriffés qu'autrefois et ses yeux bleu-nuit brillaient d'impatience.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire une petite promenade Yakami ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

            Tyson poussa le fauteuil roulant de sa meilleure amie. Malgré tout ce qui les séparait, Yakami n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Tyson. Mais elle faisait l'effort de ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

- Tyson ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais revoir de nouveau ?

            Cette question le laissa presque sans voix.

- Tu peux continuer à espérer Yakami. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'avec la cécité, on pouvait lire dans le coeur des gens. Tu ne peux pas voir les gens mais tu peux voir leur coeur.

- Oui, dit-elle tristement. Mais à cause de ça, je ne pourrais jamais me marier et avoir des enfants, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé.

- Non, ne dis pas ça ! interrompit une voix.

            Tyson reconnut un jeune garçon de l'âge de Yakami, blond aux yeux ambrés.

- Salut Nick ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Je passais juste par là. Salut Yakami ! dit-il en rougissant. Tu. . . tu es très jolie aujourd'hui.

- Merci Nick.

            Nick était un camarade de classe de Yakami, celle-ci ayant refusé d'aller dans une école spécialisée. Il avait un petit faible pour elle.

- Au fait Nick, quand je serais parti, tu t'occuperas bien de ma p'tite Yakami. Je compte sur toi.

- Pas de problèmes !

- C'n'est pas la peine. Ryan et Electra s'occupent très bien de moi.

- Oui, mais mes parents ne seront pas toujours là. Tu auras besoin de protection, notamment contre cette brute de Benji.

- Tiens ?! Mais c'est la p'tite éclopée et son copain Tyson !

- Quand on parle du loup, marmonna Nick. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Benji ? Dégage !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

- Et comment je devrais te parler alors ?

- Nick, calme-toi !

            Tyson s'avança.

- Je te conseille d'arrêter d'insulter Yakami. Elle est peut-être aveugle mais elle vaut bien plus que toi. Tu as encore tes cinq sens mais ils sont très limités comparés aux siens.

- Tu me cherches l ?

- Tu veux régler ça à la toupie peut-être ? Et je te jure qu'après ça, c'est pas que tes yeux que tu perdras.

            Toute personne, aussi bête soit-elle, savait que Tyson était un des quatre champions du monde de Beyblade. Benji détala en jurant.

- De toute façon, quand tu partiras, elle aura son compte !

- Alors là, il va trop loin ! s'emporta Nick.

            Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et le prit violemment par le col de sa chemise.

- Lâche-moi Bright !

- Ecoute-moi bien Stevens, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Yakami, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, dit-il dangereusement calme.

- Oh, faut pas toucher à ta petite-amie, j'avais oubli ! ricana-t-il.

            Nick infligea une correction à Benji en lui assénant un phénoménal coup de poing.

- Nick, arrête ! cria Tyson.

            Nick, ignorant les cris de Tyson, leva le poing mais quelqu'un l'arrêta en saisissant son poing. Il se retourna.

- Monsieur Watatsumi ?

- Bonjour Nick.

            Ryan Watatsumi, le père de Tyson, s'avança lentement vers Benji et lui tendit la main pour le relever. Benji la prit mais dès qu'il se fut relevé, Ryan lui tordit le bras derrière le dos.

- Si vous touchez à cette jeune fille, vous n'aurez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. C'est clair ?

- Oui. . . Oui, très clair monsieur !

            Ryan le lâcha et Benji s'enfuit. Tyson s'avança.

- Merci papa.

- De rien mon grand. Ce garçon devrait apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Oh, tu sais, ça, c'est Benji. . . Au fait, pourquoi tu es l ?

            Ryan se fit sérieux.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Electra et moi-même, nous ne pourrons pas nous occuper de Yakami pendant ton absence.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous repartons sur le site Amarna.

            Tyson perdit sa voix pendant de longues secondes.

- Mais. . .

- Ne t'en fais pas Tyson. Cette fois-ci, nous reviendrons.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ?

- Nous allons rechercher nos amis archéologues. C'est tout.

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Non.

- Je suppose. . . que je dois vous faire confiance.

            Ryan ébourriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Mais si personne ne peut s'occuper d'elle. . .

- Je voudrais que tu l'emmènes avec toi.

            Le silence se fit.

- Je veux bien mais. . .

- Tyson ne pourra pas s'occuper de moi, déclara Yakami.

- Moi, je le ferai !

- Nick ?

- Je. . . je pourrais vous accompagner au Tournoi, dit-il, gêné.

- Tu es sûr Nick ?

            Il hocha la tête.

- Bon. C'est d'accord. Comment va grand-père ?

- Mieux. Mais il n'est pas question qu'il s'occupe seul de Yakami.

- Oui, je comprends.

            Le grand-père de Tyson était malade à cause de son grand âge.

- Nick, prépare tes bagages. Je vais aider Yakami.

            Il acquiesça.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Comme il y a trois ans ?

- Non, Ray. Je veux rester avec Diêp Lan, merci quand même. Les White Tigers vont s'inscrire aussi. Tu le savais ?

- Oui.

            Huê Nam, à quinze ans, était devenue une belle jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat doré et elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux jusqu'aux épaules.

- Je ne sais pas quelle équipe je veux voir gagner. Celle de mon frère, ou la tienne.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu encourageais Ray, interrompit Lee.

- Grand frère, Mariah !

- Bonjour Huê Nam, salua Mariah.

            Celle-ci lâchait à présent ses cheveux roses mais les avait un peu raccourci jusqu'en haut du dos. Des mèches coupées en dégradé entouraient son visage parfait et mettaient en valeur ses yeux brillants.

- Je vous encouragerai tous les deux.

            Ils rirent tous les quatre.

- Ray, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Prêt. Dans un mois, nous partirons pour Londres. Ensuite, Paris, New Delhi, Tokyo et Canberra. Comme la dernière fois.

- Si vous revoyez Ampara, dites-lui bonjour de ma part.

- D'accord.

- Est-ce qu'Eliane va venir aussi ? Si vous la revoyez, passez-lui le bonjour aussi.

            Ray baissa la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de sa mort.

- Huê Nam, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Eliane, tu n'as pas oubli ? demanda Ray.

- Elle est au Japon avec Kai, pourquoi cette question ?

            Ray soupira.

- Non, pour rien. Je lui transmettrais le message.

- Merci.

            Elle rentra et rejoignit sa petite soeur.

- Elle n'arrive pas à s'y faire.

- Non, il vaut mieux la laisser comme elle est, elle se rendra compte toute seule qu'Eliane n'est plus de ce monde.

- Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs.

- Je ne lui dis pas tout. Comment pourrais-je lui dire à nouveau que son amie est décédée depuis trois ans ?

            Lee ne dit plus rien. Il lui faudra attendre. Attendre longtemps. . .

- Ton équipe participe encore ? Mais pourquoi. . . ?. . . Oui. . . Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. . . Non. . . Non plus. . . D'accord. . . Moi aussi, je t'aime. Au revoir.

            Max raccrocha lentement le combiné.

- Max, ça va ?

            Il se retourna vers son père.

- Oui, papa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Me dire quelque chose.

- Max, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Je suis ton père après tout.

- Oui, je sais.

            Max sourit à son père. Puis, il s'exclama :

- C'est génial ! Je vais revoir les Blade Breakers au complet ! Trois ans sans les voir. . .

            En effet, Max avait déménagé au sud du Japon. Il ne restait plus que les lettres pour communiquer avec Tyson, Kai et Ray. Il pouvait envoyer des e-mails à Kenny mais ce n'était pas pareil. Cela faisait si longtemps. Tyson était trop loin, Kai était en Australie donc n'en parlons pas et Ray se trouvait en Chine. Max soupira longuement.

- Ça va être bon de les revoir. Ils m'ont tant manqué.

- Tu les reverras en Angleterre. Pourras-tu attendre jusque l ?

- Il le faut bien.

            Et de jours en jours, Max devenait si impatient qu'il avait presque oublié ses toupies de rechange dans ses valises.

            Au Japon, Tokyo. . .

            Kenny se promenait tranquillement avec Briana, une jeune fille de quinze ans, douce et de très bon conseil. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés en carré dégradé et des yeux ambrés très clair.

- Vous allez d'abord en Angleterre ?

- Oui. Briana, je voudrais te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute Kenny.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes avec nous.

            Elle parut surprise.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je peux vous suivre à la télé.

- Tes conseils nous ont toujours été très utiles. Ils pourraient nous servir.

- Kenny, mes parents ne voudront jamais.

- Je les convaincrais avec l'aide de Tyson.

- Je veux bien mais c'est peine perdue.

- Si nous perdons le prochain championnat, ce sera de leur faute.

- Mais. . . si j'y vais et que vous perdiez quand même c'est moi qui serais responsable ! Eh, attends, t'en va pas comme ça ! Kenny !!

            Il s'était précipité chez Tyson.

- Tyson !!!

- Quoi ?!

- C'est moi, je suis avec Briana !

            Tyson sortit.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Salut Briana !

- Salut Tyson !

- J'ai eu une excellente idée !

- C'est pas nouveau ça.

- Briana nous accompagne pendant le championnat.

- Eh, attends ! J'ai pas dit ça ? Mes parents ne seront certainement pas d'accord.

- Mais c'est merveilleux Briana ! s'exclama la mère de cette dernière.

- Mais enfin maman ! Papa, aide-moi !

- Briana, déclara Tyson. Pourquoi tu te défends comme ça ? T'as pas envie de passer du temps avec tes amis ou quoi ? Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. . . dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ben alors quoi ? d'impatienta Kenny.

            Bousculée, elle s'écria :

- J'ai peur des voyages en avion !!

            . . .

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- C'est tout ?! Je suis terrifiée par les avions.

- T'as le mal de l'air ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. C'est pour ça que j'hésite vraiment à venir avec vous. C'est vrai que d'un côté, ce serait génial de voyager à travers le monde. Mais d'un autre. . .

- Tu surmonteras ta peur en venant avec nous.

            Briana jeta un regard à ses parents. Ils paraissaient inquiets.

- Ma chérie, c'est toi qui décides.

- Et si je ne revenais pas ? Et si l'avion dans lequel on se trouve se crash sur une île et qu'on serait obligés de jouer les Robinsons pour survivre ?

- Briana, tu regardes trop la télé, dit Tyson.

- Je peux avoir un délai de réflexion ?

- Oui, mais pas trop longtemps. On peut te laisser au grand maximum, une semaine.

- Une semaine ? C'est parfait ! Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air ! A ce soir !

            Briana sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Elle s'assit au bord de la rivière. L'air était encore frais en cette fin d'après-midi d'automne. Elle soupira.

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier ?

- Excuse-nous Briana, on avait oublié.

- C'est pas la peine de t'excuser Tyson, le mal est fait.

- Il m'est revenu en mémoire et j'ai réalisé l'erreur qu'on avait commise Kenny et moi. Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolé.

- J't'ai dit que c'était pas la peine de t'excuser !

            Elle avait crié malgré elle. Mais elle arriva à se ressaisir.

- Pardon. Si je viens avec vous, c'est sûr, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier comme je me l'étais promis. Tu comprends ? C'est encore dur pour moi de le revoir. Je ne pourrais pas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

            Elle sanglota. Tyson la prit dans ses bras.

- Oui, mais cette fois, on sera tous là pour te protéger. Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai et moi. Tu n'es plus seule désormais.

- Je le sais mais tel que je le connais, il trouvera toujours un moyen. Il est rusé et malin. Même toi tu ne pourrais pas l'arrêter. Tyson, il me faisait si peur. J'avais presque réussi à enterrer son souvenir, mais la demande de Kenny l'a fait ressurgir. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais. . . je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Tyson, il faut que vous m'aidiez à oublier. Seule, je ne le pourrais pas. Seule, je ne suis rien. Seule, je suis sans défense. Seule, je suis simplement. . . seule.

- Briana, même si tu es persuadée du contraire, nous ne te laisserons jamais. Depuis plusieurs années, c'est l'amitié qui nous as toujours sauvé. Et aujourd'hui encore, on y croit. Alors pourquoi pas toi ? Tu le peux Briana. Il faut seulement que tu soies forte. Et nous serions tous ravis de te prêter un peu de notre force. Tu as des amis Briana, c'est la seule chose que tu ne dois pas oublier. Des amis. Nous passerons les épreuves les plus difficiles ensemble. Et nous vaincrons. Ne doute pas.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

- Tu le pourras parce que tu le veux. Un peu de courage Briana, tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser faire ainsi. Tout le monde compte sur toi. Tout le monde te prête sa force.

            Briana sécha ses larmes.

- Merci Tyson.

            Elle lui fit un beau sourire.

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à voir.

- Mais je ne sais toujours pas si j'arriverais à supporter l'avion.

            Tyson éclata de rire. Il avait enfin retrouvé la Briana d'autrefois.

_J'aime bien Briana mais elle va pas faire long feu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps pour le savoir._

_Prochain chapitre : **Chère Briana**_

****

_Gros bisous !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	4. Chère Briana

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**J'uploade exceptionnellement après une semaine pour une de mes revieweuses Kagomesamashmu ! Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis de tout coeur avec elle ! Allez ma chérie, ne désespère pas** !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Sangosamashmu **: si tes amies disent tout ce que tu penses, tant mieux, ça t'évitera d'écrire beaucoup. Je pense que tu es très occupée et que tu n'as pas toujours le temps de mettre des reviews, ce que je comprends parfaitement ! Tu es impressionnée par ce que je suis capable de faire ? Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? Je garde pourtant le même style d'écriture, enfin, je pense. Cette fic est peut-être un peu plus sombre, mais c'est tout, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé mon style. Mais bon, c'est les autres qui voient !

Oui, c'est vrai, Sesshumarusamashmu écrit de très longues reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! Elle ne me dérange pas du tout, les fics, c'est pour recevoir des reviews, non ?

Toi aussi, tu me voues un culte ? Oh, je suis flattée par tant d'honneur.

Allez, bisous !!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : je suis contente de t'avoir remonté le moral. Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée pour ta grand-mère, j'ai pleuré quand j'ai lu ta review, ça m'a fait très mal de lire ça. J'espère que ta grand-mère s'en sortira bien. Comme on dit, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Ne lâche pas, je te promets qu'elle n'aura rien ! Je prie pour toi de là où je suis ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour toi. J'ai même uploader ce chapitre à une semaine d'intervalle avec le 2, rien que pour toi, et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux !

Sesshumarusamashmu ne m'as pas dit pour Ray et Mariah, je l'apprends par toi ! C'est toujours bien de le savoir !

Allez, merci de m'envoyer une review alors que tu as mieux à faire !

Deux semaines, c'est long, d'accord, mais ça passe vite ! J'ai uploadé exprès pour toi ! Alors courage ! Bisous !

**Amy Evans** :merveilleux et géniaux ? D'accord, j'essaierai ! Mais c'est à mes lecteurs de décider, tu crois pas ?

Briana. . . C'est moche ce que je vais lui faire. . .

Allez, je te fais de gros bisous !

**Leenaren** : salut ! Tu attendais mon chapitre avec impatience à ce que je vois ! Oui, c'est vrai que tu es en retard, tu penses à tes fidèles lecteurs ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire un rappel des personnages bientôt, les chapitres sont prêts à mettre en ligne ! J'en suis à 25, c'est pas mal hein ?

David, je sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire. Peut-être dans un chapitre, après, je le vire ! Je bosse pas, j'écris pour mon propre plaisir, c'est tout !

Le fauteur de troubles, tu devines pas ? Un petit indice : j'en ai parlé dans les Ailes de la Victoire 1.

Tu as un an d'avance, c'est bien. Le 3 juin, c'est ton anniversaire ? OK, je le note ! J'en parlerais avec Elea !

C'est bien, tu travailles bien !

Kai et Iris ? J'ai dit que c'était pas sûr qu'ils se marient ? Oups, boulette !! Tu verras bien, je vais pas tout te dire quand même !

Briana, rejoindre Eliane ? Euh. . .

Pour répondre à ta question, la partie 4, ce sera effectivement sur les enfants de nos héros et il y en aura 5. Tes questions ne me dérangent pas du tout !

Oui, Final Fantasy, c'est cool ! J'ai le Tactics, mes soeurs le squattent comme pas possible ! J'aime bien le 8 avec Linoa et Squall, ils sont trop beaux !

Euh, tu veux pas me laisser ton mail, comme ça, je pourrais répondre à toutes tes questions que tu m'as posé dans ta review, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, sinon, je te répondrais dans mes prochaines réponses ! Parce que si je te dis quels genres de mangas j'aime, j'en ai pour toute la nuit !

Allez, bisous, si j'ai pas de réponse, ça veut dire que je devrais te répondre dans la prochaine réponse !

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : encore une très longue review qui me fait énormément plaisir !

Mais bien entendu qu'on est amies, tous mes revieweurs sont mes amis !!!!!

C'était pas très gentil de ne pas intégrer Mariah dans votre bande. Si Ray l'aimait, pourquoi il a cassé avec elle ? Je comprends pas, c'est à cause de quoi ? Mais vous, vous l'aimez bien Mariah, non ? Tu veux pas essayer de les réconcilier ? Il doit être triste le pauvre Ray ! Bon, j'espère que ça va s'arranger parce que je n'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui se finissent mal ! Tu passes le message à tes amies et à Ray et Mariah ? Et si Ray finit avec Lia, alors tant mieux, mais pour Mariah, ça va être un coup dur ! J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera, parce que Lia, ça vient de moi !

Tu te pardonnes toi-même ? C'est pas très courant mais c'est ce qui fait ton originalité et j'aime ce que tu fais !

Répondre aux reviews, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, ça me détend parce que quand je lis vos reviews, ça me met du baume au coeur et je vous en remercie tous ! _larmes aux yeux _T'arrête pas de me féliciter, ça devient gênant, tu me flattes trop !

Ma fic est pas belle, d'un certain point de vue, il y en a des meilleures, je ne pense pas que ma fic puisse être classée dans les meilleures, il faut lire et tu verras que ma fic n'est pas aussi bien que ça ! Tu aimes les fics longues alors ? Tu vas être servie, en plus, à chaque fois deux semaines ! Aujourd'hui, je fais une exception, tu dois le savoir !

Vous êtes tous dans la même classe, la chance !

Non, je joue pas à Final Fantasy, j'ai le Final Fantasy Tactics mais pas le X-2 et c'est bien dommage ! J'ai même pas la console qui va avec alors. . . Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ce que tu m'as raconté. C'est qui Shuyin ? Pourquoi il a un rapport avec mon Tidus ?

Oui, mes profs sont sévères mais y'en a certains qui sont gentils.

Je crois que si ton prof de maths ne t'a pas crié dessus, c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien. Alors que l'autre qui s'est fait attraper, ton prof pouvait pas se le blairer, je pense que c'est pour ça ! Mais tu devrais être contente ! Ton prof, il est bizarre ! Faire les « r » comme des « w », vous devez bien rigoler ! Mais ça m'a bien fait rire !

Oui, je peux te dire quel âge ils auront. Tu veux l'âge de qui exactement ? Les enfants ou les parents ? Les parents, ils auront une trentaine d'années et les enfants, entre 14, 15 et 16 ans. Oui, oui, je pense que je vais faire des couples genre « enfant de Kai et Iris avec enfant de Ray et Lia » mais ça va pas se passer comme ça. Et puis, c'est pas sûr qu'ils se marient tous ensemble.

Alors là, tu m'en demandes trop. Mais bon, je vais faire une exception pour toi parce que t'es gentille. Il y aura trois filles et deux garçons, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire !

Allez, sois patiente !

Je t'embrasse fort !!!

**Lyoo** : euh. . . tout le monde me fait la même remarque sur Briana, c'est normal ?

Ah, tu aimais bien Huê Nam ? Pas mes soeurs. . . Moi, changé les persos ? Mais non, pas du tout, il y en a de nouveaux, c'est pas pareil !

Au même niveau que ma soeur ? Si on était jumelle, j'aurais rien dit mais là. . . Non, elle a un niveau bien supérieur au mien, elle est plus âgée que moi de trois ans quand même ! Alors c'est pas possible ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !!! Bisous !

**WolfSpy** : merci, mais j'attends toujours ton mail, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai tes reviews qui me font bien plaisir. Bisous !

**Elea** : euh, oui, 30 reviews, ça t'étonne ? Tu en as bien 21 toi ! Alors que moi, quand j'ai commencé, pour trois chapitres, je devais en avoir 2 ou 3, alors, cela prouve que tu écris mieux que moi non ?

Un moment de pure bonheur ? Oh, tu exagères un peu, je trouve. Mais ça fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça ! Moi, écrivaine ? Non, je ne crois pas, il faudrait que je trouve une maison d'édition et faire les démarches et avec mes histoires, je suis pas sûre que ça marche. . . Tu sais de quelle histoire je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Faudrait que je pense à saisir la suite d'ailleurs ! Désolée de te faire attendre mais j'ai pas le temps !

Bon, je te laisse, je vais bientôt uploader le chapitre !

Salut et gros bisous, on se voit en mail !!!!!

**Chapitre 3 : Chère Briana**

- Et voilà, je te présente l'Angleterre. Londres plus exactement. Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible que ça l'avion.

Briana était plus pâle que jamais.

- Eh Briana, ça va ? Tu veux que j't'achète une glace ?

- Non, merci Tyson. Ça va mieux. Ce voyage n'en finissait plus. Où est Kenny ?

- Max !!

- Kenny, Tyson !!

Kenny s'était précipité vers Max.

- Comment ça va Chef ?

- Bien. Et toi et Draciel ?

- En pleine forme ! Tu veux voir ?

Max sortit sa toupie.

- Dizzi, analyse-le.

- Tout est en ordre Chef, dit la voix d'ordinateur. Draciel est très bien entretenu, c'est du bon travail, Max.

- Merci.

- Eh Maxou !

- Salut Tyson ! Tu ne me présentes pas ta nouvelle amie ?

- Je te présente Briana Sales. Briana, voici Max Cale.

- Enchantée.

- Mais moi de même. Eh dis donc Tyson, elle est mignonne ta copine, murmura-t-il à Tyson.

- Eh, t'as pas oublié Tammy ?

- Non ! Mais j'plaisante voyons !

- Eh, regardez un peu là-bas, dit Kenny.

Tous tournèrent la tête. Les Ailes de la Victoire au complet étaient présentes.

- C'est qui les deux autres personnes ? Eh, mais c'est Kai !! Eh oh, Kai !!

Toutes les têtes de l'aéroport se retournèrent vers Tyson.

- Oups !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe.

- Salut Kai ! Tu nous présentes ?

Kai soupira.

- Tyson, Kenny, Max et. . .

- Briana.

- . . . et Briana, je vous présente Kimberly et Meagan et vice-versa.

Elles sourirent.

- Et on ne nous dit pas bonjour ? dirent Marina et Tammy, vexées.

- Si, bien sûr.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

- Ray !!

Lia se précipita sur son petit-ami qui venait d'arriver. Elle l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as manqu !

- Toi aussi.

Toutes les présentations furent faites. Ils quittèrent tous l'aéroport et se rendirent dans un grand hôtel qui se nommait « The Hilton's Palace ». Il possédait cinq étoiles.

- Wah !! s'exclamèrent Tyson, Marina et Tammy.

Ils entrèrent.

- Dis donc Ray, t'as pas dit que les White Tigers participeraient aussi ?

- Si, dit-il dans un sourire. T'as qu'à regarder devant toi.

Ce que fit Tyson.

- Lee, Mariah, Kevin et Gary !! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Calme ta joie Tyson ! dit Lee, tout sourire. Comment ça va sinon ?

- Très bien. Ça faisait sacrément longtemps !

- Oui. Et cette fois, on vous écrasera, dit Mariah, convaincue.

Kevin délaissa les Blade Breakers et se dirigea vers Iris.

- Salut Iris, ça va ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Ouais, ça va super. On pourrait peut-être se rencontrer pendant le Tournoi.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Et je serais heureuse de me mesurer à toi.

- T'as aucune chance, ma vieille !

- C'est ce que tu crois. . .

Ils se sourirent puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Ben. . . Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à rire comme ça ?

- Kai. . . ?

Il se retourna. . . et se figea.

- Shana. . .

Iris stoppa net en entendant le prénom. Elle regarda Kai, puis la jeune fille si belle. Shana s'avança. Kai demanda :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Bien. Cela fait trois ans, je ne pensais pas que tu participerais à ce tournoi.

- Comme tu le vois, je suis bien là.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

Shana avait en effet sacrifié ses longs cheveux noirs pour un carré long parfait. Elle avait un discret serre-tête dans les cheveux. Kai l'avait connue comme une petite fille sage mais maintenant, elle avait grandi et avait de belles formes. Et elle le montrait. Elle portait un petit haut court blanc avec un « I love you » marqué dessus, dévoilant son nombril et un tatouage en forme de phénix reposait sur la droite. Un pantalon taille basse rose complétait la tenue.

- Oui, tu aimes ?

Nullement surpris par la question, il répondit :

- Tu es très jolie ainsi.

- Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ?

- Si, bien sûr. Je te présente mon équipe, Tyson, Max, Ray et Kenny, notre petit génie et Briana, une amie de Tyson. Les Ailes de la Victoire, Iris, Lia, Tamara et Marina. Leur manager, Monsieur Lowell et deux amies, Kimberly et Meagan. Et les White Tigers, Lee, Mariah, Kevin et Gary. Les amis, voici Shana, ma meilleure amie.

Shana se dirigea vers Iris.

- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà parlées au téléphone, déclara-t-elle.

- Oui, je crois aussi.

Elles se serrèrent la main et se sourirent ce qui rassura Kai. Mais il remarqua que son amie gardait toujours ce regard triste.

- Tiens, mais ce sont les Blade Breakers.

- Mais oui, quelle bonne surprise !

Tyson s'écria :

- Les All Starz !

- Salut Tyson, toujours aussi excité à ce que je vois !

- Salut Mickael, toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois ! répondit Tyson sur le même ton.

- N'ouvrons pas les hostilités, calma Emily. Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

- Steve ! Max, ta mère n'est pas là, elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Ce Tournoi va être serré. Il y aura deux équipes qui seront éliminées en demi si je compte bien, dit Emily sur un air de défi.

Les quatre équipes se toisèrent du regard.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, Ailes de la Victoire ! déclara Steve. Vous êtes arrivées en finale deux fois de suite contre les Blade Breakers. Une fois match nul et l'autre fois, les Blade Breakers vous ont jetées.

- Je n'emploierai pas ce terme, dit Lia, irritée.

Briana crut bon d'intervenir.

- Vous règlerez vos comptes sur le terrain mais pas dans cet hôtel.

- Ma chère Briana, tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon ! interrompit une voix.

Cette fois glacée, moqueuse et dangereuse n'augurait rien de bon. Briana se retourna, n'y croyant pas, ne voulant pas y croire.

- Zack. . .

- Tu es venue ici avec tes amis. Tu espérais qu'ils te sauveraient ? Hein ?! Réponds !

Il se précipita sur elle et la frappa au visage elle tomba sur le sol.

- Eh ! Ça va pas, t'es malade !!

Tyson et tous les autres Blade Breakers se mirent devant Briana pour la protéger. Quant à Iris et Shana, elles aidèrent Briana à se relever.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça vous !

- Briana est notre amie, on ne te laissera pas lui faire du mal ! T'es qui d'abord ?

Zack fut entouré par trois autres garçons.

- Nous sommes les Blade Killers. Nous nous présentons : Jason ! Je suis le capitaine.

- David ! Je suis le deuxième capitaine.

- Zack ! Le troisième capitaine.

- Et Paul ! Le quatrième capitaine.

- Ouais. . . Pas terrible. . .

Les Blade Breakers étaient sur le point d'éclater de rire mais vu la gravité de la situation, mieux ne valait pas le faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Briana ?

- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas ! tonna Zack.

- Ouais ben c'est bon, pas la peine de nous agresser !

- Alors laissez-nous passer.

Tyson rit.

- C'te blague ! Pas question !

- Je croyais que t'avais compris mais c'est pas le cas.

- Mais. . . il le fait exprès, je rêve !

- Allez, écarte-toi de mon chemin !

- Non ! T'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ?!

- Attends Zack ! Ce sont les célèbres Blade Breakers, regarde. . .

- Oh, mais c'est vrai, c'est le célèbre Tyson. Lui et son équipe ont gagné il y a trois ans.

- Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, c'est seulement qu'on va vous écraser cette fois-ci.

- Alors là, tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre. . . Zackounet ! dit ironiquement Tyson.

Zack serra les poings de rage.

-Ça, tu vas me le payer !

Il brandit son poing et allait frapper Tyson mais Ray intervint et bloqua le poing de Zack.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! s'excita Zack.

- Il y a qu'il y a moi. Tant que je serais ici, tu ne toucheras pas à mes amis.

- Tes amis ? C'est ça que tu appelles tes amis ? Ben, vous êtes des minables. Vous le savez ça ? Des minables !

- Répète un peu pour voir ?!

- Du calme Ray, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais Kai. . .

- Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau !

- Oui, il a raison Ray. Allez, ça suffit, dit Lee.

Ray lâcha le poing de Zack.

- Pff ! Des poules mouillées !

- Venez les gars, on s'en va ! déclara Jason.

- Et toi, ma chère Briana, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Les Blade Killers s'en allèrent. Tout le monde se retourna vers Briana.

- Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications.

- Non, tu n'es pas obligée.

- Si, Kai. Tu vois Tyson, je n'ai pas voulu venir à cause de lui. Je t'avais déjà raconté ça avant, ainsi qu'à Kenny.

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi. . . grave.

Briana baissa la tête.

- Je vais vous raconter. Je suis anglaise. J'ai déménagé au Japon car mes parents s'inquiètaient pour moi. On peut dire en quelque sorte, que c'est à cause de Zack que l'on a déménagé. C'était mon petit-ami à l'époque. Il y a plusieurs années. On s'aimait bien sûr et moi, plus que quiconque. Mais il est soudain devenu violent et aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a commencé à me frapper alors j'ai voulu rompre. Mais il s'est mis dans une colère noire et ce soir-là, il m'a agressée. Mais il ne m'a pas touchée, seulement agressée. Il n'était pas seul, ses amis étaient là également. Même s'il a fait ça, je crois encore qu'il est incapable de me toucher. Il me respectait et je veux encore croire qu'il n'est pas totalement mauvais. Peu après, je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital, avec de multiples fractures. Je ne sais pas qui m'a transportée, mais je crois que c'est Zack et j'ignore pourquoi. Les parents de Zack ont accepté de payer les indemnités mais ça n'a rien changé. Car moi, je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Ce souvenir ne sera jamais banni de ma mémoire. Mais je continue de croire qu'il peut changer. Je refuse de croire qu'il a fait ça volontairement.

Elle éclata en pleurs dans les bras de Shana. La colère s'empara de tous les garçons présents dans l'hôtel.

- Ce Zack ne perd rien pour attendre ! explosa Tyson.

- Il va regretter d'être venu au monde ! continua Ray.

- Ne tentez rien de désespéré, dit Briana. Cela ne servirait à rien. Si vous voulez me venger, faites-le pendant le Tournoi. Tôt ou tard, ils paieront.

- Mais c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça Briana.

- Oui, Tyson, je le sais. Et je vous en remercie. Mais je n'y tiens pas vraiment.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et y disparut. A la surprise de tout le monde, Kimberly la suivit.

- Kim, où allez-vous ?

- Lui parler. Je peux peut-être lui donner des conseils. Je connais ce genre de réactions.

Sans plus attendre, elle monta à sa suite.

- C'est la chambre 366 ! indiqua Kai.

- Merci !

Kim monta. Arrivée devant la suite 366, elle frappa et entra.

- Briana ? C'est Kimberly Cooper. Je peux te parler ?

A cet instant, Briana sortit de la salle de bains.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Tu sais Briana, je connais ce que tu vis. Et je sais que c'est difficile. C'est dans ces moments-là que tu dois avoir foi en tes amis. Ils sont là pour t'aider à surmonter les plus difficiles épreuves.

- Ils ont d'autres choses en tête. Le championnat par exemple.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce Tournoi les empêcherait de t'aider ? Pour eux, l'amitié est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le sourire de Kim rassura Briana.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à me dire ça ?

- Je connais quelqu'un qui est pareil que Zack. Il m'a agressée lui aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de combattre ?

- Meagan. C'est la petite fille qui est avec moi.

- Comment une petite fille peut-elle influencer un choix ?

- Meagan est toute ma vie. C'est son père qui m'a agressée. C'est grâce à Meagan que j'ai pu en venir à bout. Si tu penses à une personne qui t'est chère, alors tu vaincras.

- Une personne qui m'est chère ?

Briana réfléchit.

- Et si. . . si nous ne vivons que pour vivre ? Si nous ne vivons que pour voir la vie, comment ferons-nous pour vaincre ?

- Si tu ne vis que pour la vie, alors pense à toutes les belles choses auxquelles tu renonceras.

- . . . J'ai compris. Merci.

On frappa.

- Oui ?

- On peut entrer ?

- Mais oui, Tyson.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Kim sourit et se retira. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu aider Briana.

- Au fait Tyson, déclara Max. Yakami ne devait pas venir elle aussi ?

- Si, mais elle avait un rendez-vous important alors elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Tu crois que c'est très prudent de la laisser prendre l'avion seule ?

- Elle est avec Nick.

- Qui c'est ça, Nick ?

- Arrête de poser des questions, p'tit malin. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Tout le monde rit de bon coeur.

- Elle est géniale cette suite dis donc !

- Celle des Ailes de la Victoire est pas mal non plus. Elles ont deux salles de bains.

- Et comment ça se fait nous, on en a qu'une.

- Parce que c'est des filles.

- Et après ?

- Laisse tomber. Les White Tigers et les All Starz aussi en ont deux.

- C'est de l'injustice. Et nous, on va bien la partager avec Briana et Yakami notre chambre. Y'a des filles aussi.

Ray sortit de la salle de bains.

- C'est cool, on a deux salles de bains.

Tyson toisa Max du regard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes toi ?!

- J'pouvais pas savoir moi qu'il y avait une porte dans la salle de bains. Eh, où est Kai ?

Ils allèrent dans l'une des cinq chambres. Kai était sur le balcon.

- Ça va Kai ?

- Oui, très bien.

Il sortit.

- Je reviendrais ce soir.

- Je ne le comprendrais jamais, murmura Tyson.

_Où était donc Kai ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Le cadeau de Kai et vieilles connaissances**_

****

_Bisous à tous et à toutes !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	5. Le cadeau de Kai et vieilles connaissanc...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Encore un uploadage à l'avance pour Kagome qui pourra toujours compter sur moi pour la soutenir dans les dures épreuves de sa vie !!! Et je continuerai pour le plus grand plaisir de mes fans !!**

**Désolée pour ce retard de deux jours mais je pouvais pas faire autrement !**

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Lyoo **: tu te doutes de ce que je vais faire à Briana ? Moi qui voulait garder le secret. . . De toute façon, dans le prochain chapitre, tu le découvriras ! Et c'est pas bien beau à voir !!

Moi ? J'ai changé l'aspect de mes persos ? Où ça ? Ils ont beaucoup grandis, certes, mais de là à les changer. . . Mais bon, si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne te contredis pas !

Bon, d'accord, ma soeur et moi, on est au même niveau, satisfaite ?

Allez, bisous !

**Amy Evans** : oui, il y aura toutes les équipes qui participent au Tournoi, mais tu sais pas encore lesquelles. Enfin, tu dois t'en douter mais il y en a sûrement quelques-unes que tu as oublié.

Dans ce chapitre, tu verras enfin ce qu'est le cadeau de Kai et pour Briana, c'est dans le chapitre 5, alors sois patiente !

Merci pour tout, je t'adore ! Bisous !

**Leenaren** : salut toi ! Mes chapitres, de mieux en mieux ? Merci, ça me flatte !

Ma fic est ta drogue, mais tu vas faire une overdose même si tu prétends le contraire !

Je t'avais pourtant envoyé trois de mes chapitres, je comprends pas ce qui s'est pass !

Fauteur de troubles ? Euh. . . je t'ai déjà donné un indice non ? Un autre indice ? Euh. . . c'est un homme, un vrai !

Moi aussi, j'adore tes fics, surtout Les Jeux du Destin, c'est ma préférée, je peux pas m'en passer, c'est. . . ma drogue !

Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que tu me mettras une review à chaque fois, je te fais confiance !

Bien, voilà le chapitre 4 que tu attendais !

Bisous !!!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : je suis contente d'apprendre que tout va pour le mieux entre Ray et Mariah.

Je suis désolée pour ta grand-mère alors je vais continuer à mettre mes chapitres chaque semaine pour te remonter le moral. Je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! Allez Kagome, ne désespère pas !

Pour Harry Potter, je connais les deux fics de Fred et George, « Serdaigles » et « Gryffondors » mais je les ai pas encore lues, je les ai dans mon PC.

J'aime bien Rémus aussi !

Oui, oui, Sesshumaru m'a dit pour votre fic et votre pseudo ! Si ça vous dérange pas de le dire, ça veut dire quoi Eu, Lou et Pa. C'est le début de vos prénoms ?

C'est dur de battre le record de Sesshumaru, je sais !

Rinoa, Linoa, c'est pareil, on va pas faire un débat !

Mon perso préféré dans HP ? Euh. . . Drago ou Ginny, je l'aime bien.

Allez, je te laisse avec tout pleins de bisous !

**Sangosamashmu** : elle est marrante votre review, à croire que vous aimez vraiment ma fic !

Petit clin d'oeil à Sango, tu me préviens pour Kagome et Antoine OK ?

Vous lisez les réponses que je fais aux autres ? Ou seulement celles que je fais à vous trois ? Il doit pas être ennuyeux votre cours de maths, dites donc ! Les miens, ils sont tous calmes, si on fait un seul bruit, c'est « tu vires ! » C'est l'enfer, le prof est sévère mais juste, il apprend bien et si je passe, ce sera grâce à lui ! On lui doit tout !

Oui, la review est assez longue mais tel que je connais Sesshumaru, elle va trouver un moyen de vous battre, j'en suis sûre !

Tu as un fère Sango ? Il est plus grand que toi ou plus petit ? C'est juste comme ça, pour savoir, on ne devrait pas ignorer certaines choses !

De rien, les chapitres, je les mets pour vous, mes revieweurs qui me sont fidèles jusqu'au bout !

Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux Kagome, je crois que je vais pouvoir recommencer à mettre mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines maintenant ! Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux !

Je vous fais de gros kiss à vous deux !!

Tu n'aimes pas Mariah ? Pourtant, elle est bien, je l'aime bien moi ! Elle est douée, jolie, intelligente, AMOUREUSE DE RAY !!!!!!

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ray ne va pas finir avec ni Iris, ni Mariah mais avec Lia, ça semble logique non ?

C'est gentil de ta part de me considérer comme votre amie. Mais tu sais, c'est qu'une fic, faut pas se prendre réellement pour mes personnages, ils sont fictifs !

C'est une question un peu bizarre que tu me poses. Evidemment que j'ai un ordinateur chez moi, sinon, je ne pourrais pas uploader !

Quel FF je préfère ? Euh. . . Je connais les histoires mais comme j'y joue pas. . .

Merci quand même pour tous ces renseignements, c'est toujours bon à savoir !

Allez bisous !

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : wah, très longue review qui n'est pas spécialement pour moi mais pour tes amies. Tu ne m'as pas donné ton avis sur le chapitre, j'espérais quand même un petit mot pour m'encourager, mais bon, une review reste une review. Et en plus, tu détiens encore et toujours le record de la plus longue review !

J'ai vu l'épisode avec Ray et Mariah. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? C'est un de mes préférés ! Par-contre, l'autre, je ne l'ai pas vu ! Comment ça se fait ? C'est peut-être un de ces épisodes qu'ils nous ont pas passés ! Fichue chaîne de tél ! Tu préfères Ray, mais le plus beau, c'est Kai, sans aucun doute !

Antoine. . . Oui, j'en ai entendu parler !grand yeux innocents

Oh, je crois que les remerciements, y'en a assez pour toute une vie ! Crois-moi, j'en reçois tous les jours, chez moi, à l'école, sur le net, partout !!!!

Tu sais, j'ai pas très bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit sur Final Fantasy, j'y joue pas, alors Tidus et compagnie, je m'en fiche un peu, même si j'ai des posters de lui, mais bon, il est beau quand même ! Je l'adore !

Ma réponse n'est pas aussi longue que les fois précédentes, désolée !

J'aurais juste une question. Tu es française ou canadienne ? Je pense plutôt que tu es canadienne, il y a certains détails qui ne m'échappent pas !

Je te remercie pour tes reviews !!! Un gros bisous pour toi !!!!

**Chapitre 4 : Le cadeau de Kai et vieilles connaissances**

Kai rentra vers vingt-deux heures, ce qui déclencha la colère des Blade Breakers.

- Où t'étais ?! demanda subitement Tyson.

- Dehors.

- Non, sans blague, j'croyais que t'étais au Japon ! Je plaisante pas Kai !

- Moi non plus.

- Mais t'as manqué le dîner, t'as pas faim ?

- Quand j'aurais besoin d'une baby-sitter, je te ferai signe Max.

Ray s'exprima.

- Kai, on s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. C'est limite si Monsieur Dickenson n'a pas appelé la police.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ecoutez, j'ai vingt ans, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, d'accord ? Allez, bonne nuit.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Laissons-le. Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Oui, mais quand même. . .

Ils se couchèrent tous. Tyson avait prévu de partager sa chambre avec Nick, Briana avec Yakami, Max avec Kenny et Kai et Ray avaient une chambre individuelle, vu que Kai voulait protéger son « intimit ». C'est bien plus tard que ses amis l'entendirent se coucher, aux environs de vingt-trois heures.

Le lendemain, Kai demanda à parler à Iris, seul à seule.

- Qu'y a-t-il Kai ?

- Iris, j'aimerais que tu acceptes ce présent pour sceller notre amour.

- Je ne comprends pas Kai. . .

Il sortit une petite boîte bleue en velours et la tendit à la jeune fille. Elle la prit d'une main tremblante.

- Kai, tu. . .

- Je t'en prie.

Iris céda et ouvrit la boîte. Une magnifique bague trônait à l'intérieur. Un fin anneau d'or serti de rubis, saphirs, émeraudes et diamants reposait sur un lit de mousse. Kai la prit et la passa au doigt d'Iris.

- En attendant notre mariage. . . dit-il simplement.

Il baisa sa main.

- Kai, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Ces cadeaux sont inutiles si tu sais que je t'aime. Tous les présents que tu pourras me faire ne représenteront rien parce que tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux : ton amour.

- Tu as raison Iris, même le plus beau des cadeaux ne remplacera jamais ta beauté.

Iris se sentit fondre sous le regard de Kai. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement ne se souciant pas des regards des autres.

- Hum, hum. . . interrompit Tyson.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tyson ?

- On vous dérange ?

- Oui.

- Non, j'suis sûr que tu m'adores.

Finalement, c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner au réfectoire.

- Je persiste à dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Arrête de te plaindre, nous sommes ici, c'est trop tard. C'est lui qui l'a décidé, pas moi.

- T'es ma soeur, tu pourrais au moins me défendre.

Elle regarda son frère d'un air résigné.

- Je me demande pourquoi on t'a emmené avec nous ? Allez, viens.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel.

- Kai t'a offert une bague ? s'étonna Lia. Wah ! Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour avoir acheté ça. Elle a dû coûter une fortune.

- Tu crois que ces pierres précieuses sont des vraies ? demanda Marina.

- Kai est hyper-riche, je crois pas que ce soit du toc.

- Arrêtez les filles. J'm'en fiche qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse. C'est l'attention qui compte. Et puis. . . il pourra m'offrir tous les cadeaux qu'il veut, pour moi, le plus beau qu'il pouvait me faire, c'était son amour. Rien de plus.

- C'est si romantique, soupira Tammy. Est-ce que Max sera capable d'en faire autant ?

- Est-ce que Ray pourra faire pareil ?

- Arrêtez les filles, dit Marina. Max et Ray vous prouvent déjà assez qu'ils vous aiment. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir de stupides bijoux pour avoir la preuve de leur amour.

Tammy et Lia se regardèrent, gênées.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne le répèteras pas aux garçons, hein Marina ?

Cette dernière sourit.

- Non, rassurez-vous.

On frappa à la porte. Lia consulta l'horloge.

- Il est plus de vingt-et-une heure, qui ça peut être ?

Marina alla ouvrir.

- Oui ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la personne vaporisa le contenu d'une bombe lacrymogène sur son visage. Marina recula en toussant.

- Marina ! s'exclamèrent Iris, Lia et Tammy en même temps.

On poussa violemment Marina qui tomba, évanouie, dans les bras d'Iris qui se précipitait vers elle. La personne s'enfuit.

- Eh ! s'écria Tammy.

Alertés par les cris, Monsieur Lowell, le maître d'hôtel et les voisins de paliers dont les Blade Breakers, se précipitèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le maître d'hôtel.

- On sait pas ! paniqua Iris. On a frappé à la porte, Marina est allée ouvrir et elle s'est fait agresser ! On n'a rien vu !

- Marina ! Comment va-t-elle ?! voulut savoir Monsieur Lowell.

- Elle s'est évanouie. . . Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Calme-toi Tammy.

Alan Lowell se saisit d'un mouchoir échoué sur le sol.

- On lui a appliqué du chloroforme.

- Mais. . . pourquoi ? Qui était-ce ? s'inquiéta Tyson en s'approchant de Marina.

- On n'en sait rien, répondit Monsieur Lowell.

Il se retourna vers les gens dans le couloir.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête. Le maître d'hôtel intervint.

- Rentrez dans vos chambres s'il vous plaît !

Les membres des différentes équipes se retirèrent un à un en chuchotant.

- Aidez-là à s'installer sur son lit. Elle n'a rien à craindre.

Tyson et Iris l'aidèrent.

- Pourrais-je rester avec elle ? demanda Tyson.

Monsieur Lowell hésita un court instant mais finit par accepter. Au moins, Marina ne sera pas seule pour la nuit.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Il retourna dans la chambre de Marina et s'installa à côté d'elle. Les autres Blade Breakers lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et retournèrent eux aussi se coucher. Tyson se jura de retrouver celui ou celle qui avait fait ça à Marina. Le coupable ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Il le retrouverait. Quoiqu'il en soit. . .

Le lendemain, Marina se réveilla. Elle se posa des questions : que s'était-il passé la veille ? Puis, elle remarqua Tyson, endormi à côté d'elle. Elle essaya de se remémorer. Iris vint la voir.

- Oh, Marina, tu es réveillée ? chuchota-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Mais. . .

- Tu te rappelles, tu t'es fait agresser hier soir.

- Ah oui ?

- On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Tyson a tenu à veiller sur toi.

- Oui, je vois ça. Il est adorable.

- Viens, sortons et laissons-le dormir.

Marina acquiesça. Elle se leva, mit la couverture sur les épaules du garçon et sortit en silence avec Iris.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant d'ennuis.

- Mais non, ce n'était pas ta faute. As-tu vu le coupable ?

- J'ai cru voir de longs cheveux noirs tombant sur les épaules.

- Une fille ?

- Ou un garçon.

- Pourquoi se prendre la tête plus longtemps ?

- Marina !

Tyson déambula dans le salon et serra Marina dans ses bras.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, merci Tyson. Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre, il est encore tôt. Je t'assure que je vais bien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Tyson allait refuser.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles.

- Iris sera là.

- Oui, je sais mais quand même.

- Ne t'inquiète donc plus.

Résigné, Tyson consentit à sortir. Mais au moment, la porte qui se trouvait en face s'ouvrit également. Tyson vit, avec stupeur, Joseph, des Saint-Shields. Celui-ci referma vite la porte.

- Eh, j'rêve pas, c'était bien un membre des Saint-Shields !

Derrière la porte. . .

- Mince, les Blade Breakers sont là aussi.

- Que se passe-t-il Joseph ?

- Tu sais pas la nouvelle Ozuma ! Les Blade Breakers sont l !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, petit frère ? interrompit Mariam. Les Blade Breakers ? Ici ?

- J'te jure ! J'ai vu Tyson, juste en face.

- On va vérifier ça.

Ozuma ouvrit la porte mais ne vit personne.

- Alors Joseph ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Il est rentré dans sa chambre quand il m'a vu !

Ozuma frappa à la porte.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie.

Iris ouvrit.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Ozuma se tourna vers Joseph.

- Joseph ?

- Mais je l'ai vu ! persista-t-il.

Il s'adressa à Iris.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez les Blade Breakers ?

- Oh, vous venez juste de manquer Tyson.

- Ha, ha ! Alors capitaine ? Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle.

- Vous faites partie du Tournoi ?

- Oui.

- Alors lions connaissance. Après tout, nous sommes adversaires. Je suis le capitaine des Ailes de la Victoire.

Ozuma consentit à serrer sa main.

- Et moi, je suis celui des Saint-Shields. Enchanté. Et voici Joseph, et sa grande soeur Mariam.

Iris leur adressa un signe de tête.

- On se verra peut-être tout à l'heure, au réfectoire.

- Sûrement. Au revoir.

- A bientôt.

Ils refermèrent tous deux la porte de leur chambre respective.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

- Si les Blade Breakers sont là, ça veut dire qu'il y a certainement une autre équipe que je n'apprécie guère.

- Je me souviens maintenant ! s'exclama Mariam. Les Ailes de la Victoire ! Elles sont arrivées deux fois en finale pour les tournois d'Amérique et le mondial d'il y a trois ans ! C'est cette équipe composée d'Iris, Lia, Tamara et Marina. Leurs spectres sont très puissants et les battre n'est pas à la mesure de tout le monde. Je suis sûre que j'ai une photo d'elles. Je vais la chercher.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec un bout de papier journal dans la main.

- Ce sont elles.

Ozuma et Joseph regardèrent la photo.

- Dis Mariam ? Pourquoi t'as gardé un vieux bout de papier journal d'il y a trois ans ?

Mariam s'empourpra.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

- T'étais une de leur grande fan ? se moqua Joseph.

- Eh bien oui, c'est vrai, je les adorais ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi qui est fan des Eagles ou encore des Red Dragons ?!

- C'est pas pareil !

- Quelle est la différence ? Tu étais si amoureux de la jolie Tania. . .

- Ça va, j'ai compris !

- Arrêtez tous les deux, rit Ozuma. Vous allez réveiller Dunga.

- Quel gros dormeur celui-là. . .

Ozuma se dit qu'ils ne pourront plus ignorer les Blade Breakers. Ils se verraient obligatoirement très prochainement. . .

_Voilà les Saint-Shields qui rentrent en jeu ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Et les rencontres ne sont pas terminées. . . _

Prochain chapitre : **Accident mortel** Enormes bisous !!! 

**_Etoile xxx_**


	6. Accident mortel

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Leen **: Kai, il a fait ça une fois, c'est suffisant, tu crois pas ? Arrête de fondre, ça se fait pas ! Mais je te pardonne, moi aussi je fondais en écrivant cette scène !

Moi aussi, je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore ! Comment je fais pour que ce soit aussi bien ? Je sais pas ! Les idées, ça sort comme ça ! J'ai pas de secret ! Ou alors, écoute de la musique triste quand tu écris, c'est ce que je fais et ça marche super bien ! Je t'assure ! Bon, OK, les chapitres seront plus tristes, mais ils seront mieux !

Quoi ?! Et c'est à cause de moi que tu fais une overdose ? Excuse-moi, mademoiselle Leen, mais si tu as peur de pas pouvoir t'en sortir, lis plus ma fic ! Non, mais ! Franchement, accuser l'auteur ! On aura tout vu ! T'es encore jeune, tu peux encore t'en sortir, pas grâce à moi, je sais, mais je peux essayer !

Fauteur de troubles n°1 ou n°2 ? Ah mais non, je me moque pas, je rigole juste un peu c'est tout ! C'est difficile de trouver, surtout quand ça remonte à si loin, N'EST-CE PAS ???

Allez, je te laisse vacquer à tes occupations !

**Lyoo** : oui, je l'avoue, c'est chouette ce qu'il a fait Kai, et je me suis creusée les méninges pour le trouver, le coup du cadeau !

Tu le sens pas le titre du chapitre ? Y'a pas de quoi, il ne se passe rien dedans ! (Euh. . . )

Bisous !

**Kagomesamashmu** : salut choupinette ! Comment tu vas ? Oui !!!!!!! Je savais que vous étiez canadiennes, j'en étais sûre ! Pourquoi si loin ? Monde cruelle !

Pourquoi ça marcherait pas avec Antoine ?

Je suis contente que ta grand-mère aille mieux, mais elle est toujours dans le coma ! Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? Elle te manque beaucoup hein ? Moi aussi, quand ma grand-mère était à l'hôpital, je savais pas ce que j'allais faire, j'étais toute seule, ma mère était avec elle, mon père travaillait et mes soeurs, elles étaient pas avec moi ! Bref, elle s'en est sortie, heureusement !

Qui a agressé Marina ? Euh, je sais pas, j'en ai plus reparlé, là où j'en suis !

Mon chapitre, drôle ? Euh. . . merci ! Mais celui-là, il est pas drôle du tout, il est full triste !

Non, là, je crois que je vais remettre les chapitres toutes les deux semaines, ça me laissera plus de temps libre ! J'ai les exams à passer, après, on verra !

Bon, alors à plus et bisous !

**Amy Evans** : oublier les Saint-Shields ??? Moi, je pourrais jamais oublier Ozuma, non, jamais ! Ce que je réserve à Briana, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre et qui est l'agresseur de Marina, on le saura pas ! Sûrement un fou !

Bisous !

**Elea** : salut mon ange ! Merci pour la review ! Mais comme tu connais déjà tout, c'est même plus la peine, mais ça me fait quand même plaisir !

Tu sais, les longues reviews, t'en auras aussi, je t'assure ! Surtout si tu fais de longues fics, comme moi ! Et oui, longue vie aux AV, je pourrais pas m'en séparer, ce serait un coup dur pour moi, mais faudra bien que je termine un jour ! Noooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!

Allez, merci et à plus !

**Kataomi** : oh, je te connais, j'ai lu le premier chapitre de ton excellente fic ! Et j'ai été la première à t'avoir mis une review, moi toute fière !!!!!!!!!! Merci, merci, merci !!!! Je suis contente que tu lises ma fic, même si c'est par petits bouts, c'est pas grave ! Alors, quand c'est que tu continues ta fic, elle est vraiment bonne, et je veux la suite, ça y est, je suis accro !! T'es contente de toi j'espère !

Allez, merci encore une fois, je t'adore !!!

**Golden Sun** : pas besoin de te répondre, je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire : C'EST PAS ZOOZOOMA MAIS OZUMA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sangosamashmu** : ah d'accord, j'ai tout compris ! Merci, tu es mon sauveur, parce que j'étais larguée, complètement ! Dis, ça vous dérangerait beaucoup d'utiliser les vrais prénoms, parce que je m'en sors plus, c'est affreux, j'te jure ! Eh oui, je suis bête mais c'est comme ça, la vie m'a dotée d'une intelligence moindre !

Mon ordi, il est assez récent, mais pour FF, je crois pas, parce que je suis pas très calée dans ce domaine !

J'ai demandé à Sesshumaru si elle était française parce que je voulais juste savoir ! C'est tout !

Allez, gros bisous !!!!!

J'ai décidé de faire un petit rappel des personnages à chaque chapitre, donc, je risque fort de rajouter des personnages à chaque chapitre. Si vous avec un trou de mémoire ou que vous ne vous en sortez plus avec tous mes personnages, ce que je n'espère pas, lisez ce petit rappel, ça vous aidera.

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 5 : Accident mortel**

- Bienvenue à Londres Yakami ! Le voyage s'est bien passé Nick ?

- Aucun problème. J'ai bien veillé sur Yakami, comme promis.

- Arrêtez, je ne suis pas en cristal.

- Pour moi, c'est tout comme, dit Nick.

Yakami fut quelque peu surprise mais finit par sourire.

- Merci Nick. Et Briana, comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Elle a eu quelques problèmes en début de semaine mais sinon. . .

- Des problèmes ? Quels genres de problèmes ? Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète, mais il m'a semblé qu'elle n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler, hésita Tyson.

- Alors ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de tout me dire. Quand elle me fera assez confiance, elle me le dira d'elle-même.

Tyson ne lui connaissait pas un caractère aussi sage. Mais il dut admettre que Yakami s'était assagie depuis. . . son accident.

- Vous devriez monter vous reposer.

- Oui, tu as raison. Nick, peux-tu m'aider ?

- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure Tyson.

- Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Yakami et Nick montèrent. Arrivés au quatrième étage, Nick s'exclama :

- Mince, j'ai oublié mon sac en bas.

- Vas-y, je me débrouillerai seule.

- Tu es sûre ? Je préfère quand même. . .

- Nick, je suis peut-être aveugle mais pas stupide.

- Très bien. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- C'n'est pas grave. Allez, file !

- Je reviens vite. C'est la 366 : tout droit, à droite, à gauche et troisième porte à droite.

Nick partit et Yakami chercha la suite 366.

- Avec ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis bien avancée.

Elle tourna à gauche mais percuta quelqu'un.

- Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas. . . enfin, je ne peux pas voir, je suis aveugle. . .

- Ouais, une éclopée quoi ! Pff ! Allez, laisse-moi passer !

Blessée, Yakami se fit bousculer. Elle soupira tristement.

- J'ai tellement l'habitude. . .

Elle se releva en s'aidant du mur.

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? intervint une voix masculine.

Craignant une autre insulte, elle préféra déclarer :

- Non merci, je me débrouillerai seule.

Le garçon agita une main devant ses yeux.

- Quelle est votre chambre ? dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille et prit sa main pour la guider.

Yakami fut étonnée. Quelle gentillesse !

- La 366. Merci beaucoup.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Yakami. Mais je ne fais pas partie d'une équipe. Je suis ici pour encourager l'équipe de mon ami. Et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Ozuma. Je suis le capitaine des Saint-Shields. Voilà la chambre 366. Je pense que nous devrions nous tutoyer. Fais attention à toi.

- Merci beaucoup Ozuma. Je dirais à Tyson de te remercier.

- Tyson ? Tu encourages donc les Blade Breakers ?

- Oui. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

- Non, pas vraiment. . . Bon, alors, je vais te laisser te reposer. Au revoir.

- A bientôt.

Yakami introduisit la carte et entra dans la suite.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Yakami, enfin te voil ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Viens, je vais te montrer notre chambre.

- Briana, quelle importance, je ne pourrai pas la voir.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Je suis vraiment idiote parfois.

Yakami lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- C'n'est rien, tout le monde fait la même erreur.

- Je suis l ! cria une voix.

- Voilà Nick, dit Yakami.

- Salut Briana.

- Salut Nick.

- Yakami, tu as réussi à trouver la chambre ?

- Oui, on m'a aidé. Quelqu'un de très gentil.

- Bon, j'vais faire un tour en bas. A tout à l'heure, les tourtereaux !

- Ouais, salut !

. . .

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire l ?! Briana, reviens tout de suite !

- Laisse-la. On sait bien qu'elle a tort.

Nick soupira. Si seulement elle savait. . .

Briana se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais quand elle vit les Blade Killers à l'intérieur, elle prit le chemin des escaliers. Mais Zack retint la porte de l'ascenseur.

- Partez devant les gars. . .

Et il suivit Briana. Celle-ci était arrivée au troisième étage quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'arrêta.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Briana, tu n'as quand même pas oublié. . .

- Si ! J'ai tout oublié nous concernant. C'est termin !

Zack se retrouva face à elle. Elle était contre la rampe de l'escalier.

- Briana, je suis prêt à tout recommencer.

- Pas moi !

- Briana, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

- Tu as répété pour dire ça ?! Je ne te crois plus Zack, c'est fini. Je t'ai fait confiance une fois. C'était une fois de trop. Désolée, mais je ne marche plus.

Il approcha sa main de ses cheveux mais elle monta d'une marche.

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu te rappelles pas ? Tu dois rester à au moins cinquante mètres de moi. Ou faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

- C'était il y a bien longtemps ! C'est différent à présent.

- En quoi est-ce différent ? Tu es toujours le même.

- Est-ce un compliment ?

- Non, c'est une constatation.

- Quelle perspicuité Briana ! Je te tire ma révérence !

- Arrête ça, tu me dégoûtes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que toi et ta sale équipe fassiez partie de ce Tournoi ?

- C'n'est pas interdit que je sache ? Et n'insulte pas les Blade Killers.

- C'n'est pas interdit que je sache ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Zack n'apprécia guère.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? M'agresser encore une fois ? Vas-y, te gêne pas, le problème, c'est que tes parents ne seront plus derrière toi, c'est bête hein ?

Il l'empoigna violemment mais elle se débattit si fort que Zack la lâcha. Mais, elle passa par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Briana !!!

Il entendit un dernier cri puis plus rien.

- Oh non !

Zack se précipita. Briana était deux étages plus bas et quand Zack arriva, il s'arrêta net et détourna les yeux. Une flaque de sang s'étendait sous sa tête et elle avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il essaya de se convaincre que c'n'était pas de sa faute. Devait-il appeler quelqu'un ? Il n'hésita pas plus, encore sous le choc, il se précipita dans le hall où les Blade Breakers, les Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers et les All Starz se trouvaient. Il interpella le maître d'hôtel.

- Monsieur Brown !!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Mince, y'a toute la bande, pensa nerveusement Zack.

- Qu'y a-t-il Zack ?

Tant pis ! Il se lança.

- Il y a un mort !

Sur le coup, personne ne réagit.

- Quelqu'un est mort ! Bougez-vous un peu bon sang !

Le maître d'hôtel le suivit. Les équipes présentes restèrent clouées sur place, n'osant bouger.

- Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. . . elle est tombée du troisième étage. . .

- Mon Dieu. . . je crois que c'est l'amie des Blade Breakers. . .

- Je le sais. Mais je n'ai rien fait, je le jure ! Je parlais juste avec elle et. . .

Monsieur Brown se pencha vers elle et lui ferma les yeux.

- Qu'elle repose en paix. Je vais aller prévenir tout le monde et nous organiserons quelque chose en son honneur. Nous ne pouvons pas l'enterrer ici. Quelqu'un se chargera d'appeler ses parents. Quant à vous, remontez vous reposer.

Zack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il détala. Le maître d'hôtel retourna dans le hall, une expression terrifiée dans le regard.

- Que s'est-il passé Monsieur Brown ? demanda Tyson.

Il leva les yeux.

- Je demanderais aux Blade Breakers de venir s'il vous plaît.

Un vent glacé s'emparèrent de chaque membre. Il suivirent donc le monsieur.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. C'est à propos de votre amie.

- Yakami, Nick, Briana ?! s'emporta Tyson.

- Il s'agit de Mademoiselle Sales.

Le monde s'écroula sous les pieds de Tyson.

- Elle a eu un accident. . . et en est morte.

Il leur montra le corps.

- Briana, murmura Kenny. C'n'est pas possible. . .

Tyson, ne pouvant parler, s'approcha de son amie.

- Briana, réponds-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tyson.

- Allez, réveille-toi !! Briana !!

- Arrête Tyson ! cria Kenny, pleurant également.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi Kenny, Kai !!

Il se dégagea, projetant ses deux amis.

- C'est ce Zack ! Il va payer !

- Non, ne fais pas ça ! cria Max. Tyson !!

Mais il gravit les quatre étages et déambula dans la suite des Blade Killers, n'ayant pas pris le soin de verrouiller la porte avec leur carte magnétique.

- Zack !

Il le vit, au milieu du salon et se jeta sur lui avec violence.

- Tu vas payer !!

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée ! Je le jure !!

- Espèce de menteur ! J'vais t'envoyer de l'autre côté toi aussi et tu lui expliqueras toi-même !

Il rua Zack de coups dans le ventre et au visage. Le reste de l'équipe accourut.

- Eh !

Jason et Paul essayèrent de délivrer Zack. Celui-ci se releva, le nez et la bouche en sang.

- Il est malade !

- C'est toi le malade ! Espèce de meurtrier !

- C'était un accident !

- Ouais, c'est ça ! On dirait que tu prends plaisir à ôter des vies !

Les Blade Breakers arrivèrent.

- Tyson ! s'exclama Ray.

- Tyson, ça suffit ! gronda Kai. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous aussi, nous sommes très tristes de sa mort mais nous ne pouvons pas remonter le temps. Allez Tyson, ça na sert à rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi de la mort ? Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est de perdre un être cher !!

Le silence se fit. Tyson réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se dégagea brutalement de Paul et Jason.

- Excuse-moi Kai, dit-il, pas tout à fait calmé.

Kai s'en alla sans même attendre son équipe. Max et Ray le suivirent. Kenny attendit Tyson.

- Allez Tyson, viens.

Tyson tourna le dos à Zack mais au dernier moment, il se retourna et le frappa si fort que même son poing lui fit mal. Zack tomba à la renverse.

- Tyson, tu as entendu ton capitaine ! raisonna Kenny. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Ils s'en allèrent.

- Il est malade. . . murmura Jason. Tout va bien Zack ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Sur ce, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour se soigner.

Le soir-même, tout le monde fut au courant. Yakami fut bouleversée elle ne dîna pas et passa toute la journée à pleurer sur son lit, consolée par Nick. Sans effet. Pour la première fois, Tyson ne mangea pas, pas plus que les autres. Brisé, il apprit qu'il avait été disqualifié des éliminatoires. Il ne protesta même pas. Qu'importait ! Il n'avait pas le coeur à jouer. Il fallut donc changer. Ce serait Max qui les représentera. Nick les rejoignit peu après et annonça que Yakami s'était endormie. Les Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers et les All Starz se sentaient terriblement gênés de cette situation. Plus personne n'osait leur parler. Pas même les Ailes de la Victoire qui avaient toujours été là pour eux. Mais à présent, c'était différent. Les Blade Killers ne se montrèrent pas, ainsi que les Saint-Shields. Les Blade Breakers ignoraient toujours leur participation au Tournoi. Mais les Saint-Shields avaient également appris la terrible nouvelle alors ils les laissèrent tranquilles. Chaque équipe montèrent peu à peu dans leur chambre. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers et les All Starz montèrent eux aussi.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Kim. Je lui avais parlé à cette pauvre Briana. Elle m'a semblé si gentille.

- Plus rien ne sera plus pareil, déclara Monsieur Lowell. J'espère au moins que Tyson saura se contrôler.

- Et moi ? Je n'oserais plus le regarder en face, ajouta Marina. J'aimerais tant l'aider.

- Et en plus, je crois que Kai et Tyson ne se parlent plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Iris ? demanda Lia.

- Tyson aurait « poussé le bouchon un peu loin » sous l'effet de la colère. Mais pourquoi lui en vouloir ?

- C'était sûrement plus grave que ce que l'on pense.

- Mmm. . .

Il devait être plus de minuit quand Yakami s'éveilla. La suite était plongée dans l'obscurité et Yakami entendait Nick respirer à côté d'elle. Elle se débrouilla et sortit de sa chambre. Elle voulait prendre l'air, ne se souciant pas des larmes qui coulaient encore et encore sur ses joues. Elle trouva la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit puis sortit. Elle erra dans les couloirs, sans savoir où elle allait. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle glissa le long d'un mur, remonta ses genoux et pleura aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

- Yakami ?

Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- C'est moi, Ozuma.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Que fais-tu là à une heure aussi tardive ?

Elle se remit à pleurer. Ozuma s'insulta intérieurement et prit Yakami dans ses bras.

- C'est à cause de la mort de Briana ?

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas su me taire ? pensa-t-il.

Il s'excusa.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Yakami se calma peu à peu.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es exténuée.

- Merci Ozuma.

- C'est rien.

- Mais au fait ? Que faisais-tu dans ce couloir ?

Ozuma rougit.

- Euh. . . je. . . j'avais entendu du bruit et mon intuition me disait que c'était toi. . .

Yakami sourit faiblement.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Oui. . .

Pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras, Yakami changea de conversation.

- Je peux toucher ton visage ?

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerais voir à quoi tu ressembles.

- Oui, si tu veux.

Yakami passa ses deux mains douces et chaudes sur son visage.

- Tu dois avoir les yeux émeraudes, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Et des cheveux comme l'ébène.

- C'est ça. Comment fais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ozuma aida la jeune fille à se lever.

- Je te raccompagne.

Arrivés devant la suite 366, Ozuma lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Yakami. Essaie de te reposer un peu.

- Toi aussi Ozuma.

Ozuma commença à partir.

- Ozuma ?!

Il se retourna.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien.

- Approche s'il te plaît.

Ce qu'il fit. Yakami chercha son visage, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Ozuma.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre. Ozuma effleura sa joue.

- Non. . . C'n'est pas bien. . . Je ne dois pas. . .

Il tourna les talons. Maintenant, il ne verrait plus les Blade Breakers comme avant. . .

_Ah, ils sont trop mignons !! Je sais pas trop si je vais en faire un couple. . . Non, je vais pas oser. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Les éliminatoires**_

****

_De gros bisous à tous ceux qui me sont fidèles !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	7. Les éliminatoires

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

Yeah !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai fini mes exams, je suis en vacances définitives, j'attends juste mes résultats !!!!! Pour le français, je suis sûre de l'avoir, avec tout ce que j'écris, ce serait étonnant de pas l'avoir !!!! Bref, je suis tranquille pour deux mois, sauf si j'ai pas les exams et pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'uploaderai chaque deux semaines ! Eh oui, c'est deux longues semaines, mais y'en a que ça arrange ! Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement vos RAR et le chapitre qui suit !

_Avant de passer aux RAR, je tiens à faire de la pub pour toutes les fics qui le méritent !! Tout d'abord, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire :_

**_Les Jeux du Destin, de Leenaren_**_. Excellente fic, bien meilleure que la mienne, décrit très bien les sentiments, tristesses et émotions dans cette fic. Une histoire et des personnages attachants, un très bon style d'écriture, c'est vraiment quelque chose à ne pas manquer, ou sinon, vous êtes bêtes !_

_En deuxième position, vient :_

**_Génération Beyblade, de Elea-93_**_. Une fic sensationnelle qui vous entraînera au coeur d'intrigues malsaines, personnages à mystère, passés obscurcis. . . Une fic très bien constituée, le suspens est là à chaque chapitre, envoûtants et émouvants. A lire absolument, si vous ne voulez pas passer à côté de quelque chose !_

**_Un passé douloureux de sugarhighsquirrel69_**_. Une fic vraiment triste avec beaucoup d'intrigues et d'émotions, des descriptions exceptionnelles qui vous transportent dans le monde même de la fic, une fic sombre, mais en même temps douloureuse. A ne pas manquer, vous raterez vraiment quelque chose et le regretterez plus tard, je vous aurais prévenu !!!!!!! Et en plus, elle est terminée !_

**_RAR_** :

**Leen** : oui, oui, je sais que tu m'adores !

Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles quand il s'agit de Kai ! Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir ! Par-contre Kai, quand il veut, il a toutes les filles qu'il veut ! Tu vois à quoi je fais allusion !

Etat de manque, c'est pas un peu trop exagér ???

Oui, longue, très longue à la détente ! 40 piges pour savoir qui est le fauteur de troubles ! J'te jure ! Et en plus, y'avait pleins d'indices ! Tu me revaudras ça !

Toi, tu pleures ? Insensible comme tu es ? Allons bon ! Je suis sûre que tu es bien contente que Briana ait crevée ! Oups. . . pardon, morte !

Yakami et Ozuma, c'est un peu plus compliqué, je sais pas ce que je vais en faire ! Les caser ensemble ? Pourquoi pas, j'y avais déjà pensé mais. . .

Allez, gros bisous !

**Amy Evans** : Ozuma et Yakami, je leur réserve un sort très particulier qui va pas te plaire ! Après ce que j'ai fait à Briana.. . .

Ne t'en fais pas pour Kai et Tyson, ils vont se réconcilier. Encore merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !

**Kagomesamashmu** : qui te dit que je vais faire un couple Ozuma-Yakami ? Nick, il est déjà jaloux !

T'aimais pas Briana ? Moi non plus alors. . . Mais détrompe-toi, elle avait un rapport avec l'histoire. Son ex, c'était Zack et Zack, c'est le méchant de l'histoire. Pour l'instant. . .

Qui te dit que je vais pas faire mourir Marina ? Peut-être, qui sait ? Mais c'est vrai que Tyson serait complètement anéanti !

Et Antoine ? Il t'aime lui ? Tu y as pens ?

Je comprends pour ton grand-père, c'est dur pour lui, je comprends parfaitement. Il faut le soutenir dans ce cas-l !

T'as fait une fic sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Et ça parle de quoi ? Parce que j'adore Legolas ! Mais je n'en lis pas, ça m'accroche pas trop comme Beyblade ! Mais tant que tu es fière de ton travail, alors ça va !

Heureusement que tu as tes amies derrière toi pour te soutenir et sache que je serais toujours là. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoi, tu sais où me trouver, je suis toujours disponible !

Toi aussi, tu trouves l'inspiration dans ton lit ? Moi aussi, mais je préfère écrire sur un bureau !

Tu sais, je trouve que tu es très mûre pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu as 16 ans, c'est ça ? Et bien, je trouve que tu as un style d'écriture très développé comparé à tes deux amies (si vous me lisez, Sesshumaru et Sango, ne m'en veuillez pas !!!!!!!! Je dis ce que je vois !). Tu fais beaucoup moins de fautes qu'elles ! Bon, je vais arrêter là, parce que sinon, je vais perdre deux revieweuses ! Moi, je me couche vers 23 heures aussi, mais avant, c'était 2h du mat', quelque chose comme ça ! Mais je crois que je vais recommencer parce que ma soeur travaille plus dans deux semaines ! C'est à cause d'elle que je dois me coucher tôt ! On dort ensemble !

De rien pour le rappel, je devais en faire un sinon personne ne lirait, tellement c'est compliq !

Allez, je te remercie du fond du coeur ! (Et courage, je sais que tu peux battre Sesshumaru pour le record de la plus longue review !)

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : salut toi ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Mais je t'en veux pas ! Moi, j'uploade trop vite ? De toute façon, je baisse le rythme !Au fait, désolée pour ta fête, mais je pouvais pas uploader, d'une, parce que j'ai pas eu ta review avant le 8 et d'autre part, parce que c'était pas un vendredi ou un samedi. Sinon, ça me casse tout mon programme. Alors encore désolée pour cette longue attente.

Passons maintenant à ta big review !

Eh ben ! Il n'y a que toi pour dire que l'uploadage toutes les deux semaines c'est cool ! Tu veux te faire tuer par tout le monde ou quoi ?

Vos Ray et Mariah sont revenus ensemble ? C'est cool ça ! Tant mieux pour eux, tu me diras. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas Mariah, mais Ray est ton ami non ? Alors, si tu l'aimes, tu devrais être contente qu'ils soient heureux ensemble ! Elle ne joue pas aux jeux vidéos, ne lis pas les mangas et ne regarde pas les animes. . . Je vais peut-être te donner l'impression de te faire la morale, mais est-ce un crime ? Je ne pense pas. Elle à ses goûts et toi, les tiens, si elle n'aime pas la même chose que toi, tu peux pas lui en vouloir, tu n'en as pas le droit !

Mais bien sûr que vos histoires m'intéressent (d'un point de vue review bien sûr, parce que je veux pas paraître « la fille qui se mêle de tout ce qui la regarde pas », tu vois le genre ?) Bref, moi, je serais toujours disponible pour vous écouter et vous aider si vous en avez besoin, les reviews, c'est fait pour ça non ?

Tes soeurs te trouvent fatiguante ? Mais non, je suis sûre qu'elles t'adorent, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs ! Il y a des centaines de personnes qui t'adorent, Kagome, Sango, moi et puis pleins d'autres ! Moi, mes soeurs, on est très liées, on se casse jamais du sucre sur le dos, on n'oserait pas ! Mais c'est vrai qu'avec elles, on s'ennuie jamais !

Mais oui, je suis hyper sensible, c'est un de mes principales défauts, snif !

Non, j'ai pas lu votre fic, je la trouve pas et puis, je connais pas Naruto, ni Inuyasha. Je les connais que de nom et j'ai vu des images, mais bon. . . Y'a que Beyblade qui m'intéresse ! Moi aussi, j'aime les fics longues, surtout quand c'est moi qui les faits ! Mais sinon, les fics longues des autres auteurs, je prends plaisir à les lire, elles sont vraiment génial !

Pour ma partie 5 ? J'ai pas de partie 5 dans ma tête, juste la 4. Mais si je suis très inspirée et que je ne veux pas me séparer de ma fic, eh ben oui, peut-être que j'en ferais une de cinquième partie ! Sûrment même ! Je peux vraiment pas te dire qui ont des garçons, qui ont des filles ! C'est contraire à ma loi !!!!!!!! Euh. . . quelle loi au fait ? Faire de ma fic un manga ? Non, t'es bien mignonne, mais je crois pas ! C'est pas assez célèbre, et tu crois vraiment que j'aurais le temps de faire ça ? Et puis, je veux pas que le monde entier connaisse ma fic, y'en a déjà assez sur le site ! Désolée ! Je peux pas répondre à tes questions parce que non seulement, je peux pas tout simplement, mais aussi, je suis même pas sûre de tout faire ce que j'ai décidé alors. . .

Comment je vois mes persos ? Euh. . . Je les vois tous de la troisième saison ! Ils sont trop beaux tous !!!!!!!!! Les persos, à chaque saison, gagnent un an ou deux. Par exemple, Tyson, qui avait treize ans au début, en à quinze-seize à la fin !

Elle est où Meagan ? Euh. . . Non, elle a pas disparue, on va la revoir, t'inquiète pas !

J'ai pas tuée Meagan, je suis pas si cruelle de tuer une petite fille comme elle, elle est trop jeune pour mourir, peut-être dans un ou deux ans, mais pas avant ! C'est vrai, je vous avais prévenus avant alors hein !

Tout le monde me dit qu'Ozuma et Yakami sont trop choux, c'est normal ? Ils sont mignons, c'est vrai, mais après ce que je vais faire, ils seront plus mignons du tout ! Qui sait, Yakami va peut-être mourir ?

Nick. . . Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? Il sera tout triste, mais t'inquiète, j'ai prévu un truc pour lui !

Non, je ne perds pas mes persos, je les aime trop, ça va pas ? Je les adore tous, même les méchants !

Moi, gentille ? Oh, merci, toi aussi, tu trop mignonne, je t'adore !!!!!!

Allez, je vais te laisser sur ce !! Gros bisous à toi !

**Golden Sun** : ouais. . . T'avais vraiment besoin de me laisser une review, je te signale que t'as tout en avant-première ! Pour ta question, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Mais non, c'est pas grossier si on sait de quoi on parle ! Et puis Kai, c'est Kai et pis c'est tout ! Il est beau, qu'il soit russe ou pas, je l'aimerai toute ma vie sans dèc !

Maieuh ! J'ai pas le temps de mettre ma page à jour moi ! J'ai pas Internet illimité moua !!! Et puis, tu peux grogner tant que tu veux, c'est pas ça qui va me forcer à te mettre dans mes histoires favortites !

**Lune d'Argent** : ma feuille 82, je l'ai termin ! Un grand jour a marqué au stylo rouge ! Yes ! Vive moi !!!!!!

Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon crossover ? T'as un problème ma vieille ? Viens, on va s'expliquer !!!!! Allez, approche, tu me fais pas peur !!!!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 6 : Les éliminatoires**

Le lendemain, personne n'était d'humeur joyeuse. Aujourd'hui, c'était les éliminatoires. Et malgré cela, les bavardages n'étaient pas au programme.

- Je vais rester ici, annonça maussadement Tyson.

- Non, tu vas venir avec nous, déclara froidement Kai. Il vaudrait mieux connaître les équipes que nous affronterons.

- On s'en fiche des équipes qu'on devra combattre, je n'ai plus aucune volonté.

- Ça suffit Tyson ! Tu viens, un point c'est tout. Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai déjà vécu ceci et regarde-moi maintenant. Est-ce que je me suis laissé aller ? Non ! Non, parce que je savais qu'il y avait encore des gens qui comptaient sur moi, je n'avais pas le droit de les décevoir. Ma nourrice, mes parents, ma grand-mère, mon meilleur ami et Eliane. Ils sont tous morts ! Mais ils n'auraient pas voulu que j'abandonne. Et je suis sûr que Briana pense la même chose de toi. Allez Tyson, fais un effort ! Pour elle.

Tyson se réveilla.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolé Kai. J'ai été odieux avec toi.

- C'est oublié.

- Et je suis désolé de m'être fait disqualifié.

- Encore heureux que t'as pas disqualifié toute l'équipe, dit Max.

- Oui.

Ils se sourirent pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

Les différentes équipes descendirent peu à peu. Ray remarqua une équipe.

- Eh ! Ce sont les Saint-Shields non ?

Les Blade Breakers tournèrent la tête. Ozuma les remarquèrent également. Ça y est ! Le moment de la confrontation était venu. Ils s'approchèrent.

- Bonjour.

Ozuma tendit la main et Tyson consentit à la serrer.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps. Qu'êtes-vous devenus ?

- On s'est beaucoup amélioré ces trois dernières années. On vous a vus, vous êtes champions du monde.

- Oui.

Les White Tigers, les All Starz et les Ailes de la Victoire arrivèrent. Marina s'approcha de Tyson.

- Ça va mieux Tyson ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, merci Marina.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Les autres détournèrent le regard, gênés.

- Ils me semblent vous avoir déjà vus ? Vous êtes les White Tigers et les All Starz, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Dunga.

- Oui, nous sommes si célèbres que. . . , commença Michael.

- Oh, ça va, j'ai vu mieux, dit Mariam en riant. Quant à vous, White Tigers, j'ai lu quelque part que vous étiez arrivés en finale contre les Blade Breakers il y a de ça. . .

- . . . bien longtemps ! termina Mariah.

- Bon, eh bien je vois que tout le monde connaît tout le monde, s'enquit Tyson.

- Maman !

Max venait d'apercevoir Judy, sa mère.

- Max !

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Comme tu as grandi mon chéri.

- Bonjour Judy, salua Emily.

- Bonjour vous quatre. Alors ? Vous vous en sortez tous seuls ?

- Oui, sans problèmes.

- Je viens juste d'arriver mais je suis si bien accueillie. Mon équipe et mon fils.

- On verra qui des Blade Breakers ou des All Starz gagneront. A plus tard, maman !

- Oui, mon grand, à tout à l'heure.

Max rejoignit Tammy. Mais elle était pâle.

- Tammy, t'es malade ? T'es toute pâle ?

- Max, c'est horrible !

Elle tourna ses yeux humides vers Max. L'état de sa petite-amie l'inquiéta.

- Eh, calme-toi ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle tourna son regard vers un endroit où il y avait ses trois amies et une autre équipe. Iris parlait avec le capitaine et elle avait l'air très en colère contre lui. Max reconnut le garçon.

- Kurt !

Kurt, l'ancien petit-ami de Tammy, était là, avec son équipe. Max n'apprécia pas mais il n'y pouvait rien.

- Je te préviens Kurt, dit Iris, si tu t'approches d'elle, tu le regretteras toute ta vie !

- Je veux seulement lui parler.

- Tu lui parleras plus tard.

- Non, c'est important.

- Alors je lui transmettrai le message.

- C'est personnel.

- C'est moi ou rien.

- Iris. . .

- Kurt. . .

- Iris !

- Kurt !

Iris lui tenait tête. Kurt soupira, puis éclata de rire, imité par Iris.

- Iris, tu n'as pas chang !

- Toi non plus Kurt !

- Alors, je peux voir Tammy ?

- Non.

- Raté. S'il te plaît ?

- Il faut que tu saches une chose. Elle est avec Max maintenant.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Kurt donna une grande claque dans le dos de Peter, son équipier, qui ne comprenait rien.

- C'est Peter, mon petit-ami !

Iris resta sans voix. Kurt éclata encore une fois de rire

- Meuh non ! Je plaisante ! Iris, tu es trop comique.

- Excuse-moi, mais ça ne me fait pas rire.

- Allez, toutes les trois, vous adoriez mes blagues avant.

- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, c'est différent, dit Lia.

- Bon, je peux vraiment pas parler à Tam ?

- Non.

- Tammy ! Quelle surprise, je voulais justement te parler !

Tammy venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben, comme tu vois, je participe au Tournoi.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir.

- C'était des paroles en l'air, j'étais encore jeune.

Tammy rit.

- Alors, tu ne m'as jamais oubliée ?

- Non ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, non ?

- Oui. Ta meilleure amie. . .

Les surprises n'étaient pas encore terminées. Les Blade Breakers rencontrèrent une autre équipe qu'ils connaissaient bien : les Eagles. Il y avait Josh, le capitaine, Alan et Billy, les deux autres garçons de la bande et Tania, une jeune fille muette. Tyson fit les présentations à tout le monde, ce qui prit bien dix minutes, le temps de présenter chaque membre, sachant qu'il y avait les White Tigers, les All Starz, les Ailes de la Victoire, les Red Dragons et les Saint-Shields. La bonne humeur était partiellement de retour.

Dans un coin. . .

- Tu ne veux toujours pas leur dire ?

- Ils le sauront bientôt. Inutile de les embêter. Allez, venez.

Il y avait en tout dix bus pour transporter les trente-deux équipes à Covent Garden, le grand parc de Londres. Quand ils virent l'immense verdure, les membres poussèrent des cris du genre « Wha ! C'est beau ! » ou alors « Trop cool ! ». Ils descendirent tous et rentrèrent dans les vestiaires. Il y avait en tout et seize groupes et trente-deux équipes. Dans chaque groupe, deux équipes devaient se faire face, deux représentants devaient combattre l'un contre l'autre. Le premier éliminé voit son équipe partir du Tournoi.

Dans les vestiaires du groupe K, celui des Blade Breakers et des Birds, une autre équipe, Kai donnait de derniers conseils à Max. Il en était de même pour le groupe A, White Tigers le groupe J, All Starz le groupe C, Ailes de la Victoire le groupe M, Eagles le groupe F, Red Dragons et le groupe B, Saint-Shields. Chaque capitaine d'équipe comptait sur leur représentant.

A l'extérieur, l'habituel animateur clama :

- Bienvenue à tous ! Nous nous retrouvons après trois ans d'absence pour disputer à nouveau le Tournoi mondial !! Rappelons-nous il y a trois ans, les Blade Breakers, deux fois Champions du monde, ont affronté les Ailes de la Victoire ! Mais celles-ci ont malheureusement perdues face à la détermination de leurs adversaires ! Aujourd'hui, les Blade Breakers remettent en jeu leur titre ! Le garderont-ils ou devront-ils capituler face à d'autres équipes toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres !

Des acclamations retentirent bruyamment.

- Il est temps de commencer ! Accueillons le groupe A, avec les célèbres White Tigers ! Ils devront combattre contre les Plumes Noires !

Les White Tigers ainsi que les Plumes Noires entrèrent dans le stade sous des cris venant du public.

- Voyons leur représentant. . . ! Eh oui, c'est notre chère Mariah ! Que va faire Brian face à elle ?! C'est parti ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Mariah fit seulement un tour d'arène et éjecta facilement l'autre toupie.

- Et voilà, il fallait s'en douter ! Mariah qualifie donc son équipe pour les huitièmes ! Place au groupe suivant, les Saint-Shields affronteront les Moutons Bleus ! Drôle de nom pour une équipe mais il ne faut pas se fier seulement au nom ! Je ne connais pas les Saint-Shields, c'est une équipe mystérieuse mais ils possèdent des spectres ! Voilà les deux représentants, Joseph et Clint ! Messieurs, en position ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux toupies filèrent mais celle de Joseph était nettement plus rapide.

- Allez, finissons-en. . . murmura Joseph.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La toupie de Joseph éjecta sans effort la toupie ennemie.

- Joseph qualifie son équipe ! Bravo les Saint-Shields ! A présent, voyons le groupe suivant. . . ! Oh, les Ailes de la Victoire !!!!

Là, tout le stade trembla.

- Eh bien, elles ont du succès on dirait ! Elles se battront contre les Ouragans !

Les représentants, Marina et Tico, montèrent sur le bey-stadium classique.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

. . .

- Il fallait s'en douter, Tico n'a pas résisté au premier choc Marina apporte la qualification à son équipe !

Une autre ovation se fit entendre. Les Psychopaths et les Cats des groupes D et E furent qualifiés eux aussi. Le groupe F fit son apparition.

- Et nous retrouvons avec joie les Red Dragons qui ont maintenant des spectres ! Le représentant se montre en la personne de Ben et son adversaire est Len, une petite fille de neuf ans !

- J'suis pas petite ! Eh toi ! dit-elle en désignant Ben. J'vais t'écraser à un tel point que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas !

Ben jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et haussa les épaules pour dire « Elle est folle ou seulement suicidaire ? ». Kurt, Peter et Alex sourirent.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Ben éjecta sans problèmes Len et qualifia son équipe. Les Soldiers, les Black Flowers et les Firemen se qualifièrent eux aussi dans leur groupe G, H et I.

- Maintenant, accueillons les All Starz, venant tout droit des Amériques et qui se sont déjà confrontés aux Blade Breakers ! Ils combattront contre les Poupées d'Ambre ! Justement, leur représentant s'appelle Ambre et celui des All Starz sera Eddy ! Rappelons qu'ils ont des spectres ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Eddy éjecta sans trop de mal la jeune Ambre qui parut déçue mais un sourire d'Eddy la rassura. Elle retourna vers son équipe qui ne lui en voulut pas.

- Les All Starz sont qualifiés ! Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous. . . voici les Blade Breakers !!!!

Le stade explosa littéralement en des acclamations assourdissantes. Le stade était comparable à la bombe atomique. L'animateur ne pouvait plus placer un mot.

- Eh oui ! Les célèbres Blade Breakers, confrontés aux Experts ! Leurs représentants Max et Nicolaï, une équipe. . . euh. . . norvégienne ?!

- Espèce d'imbécile ! s'exclama Nicolaï avec un étrange accent. Nous sommes rrrrrusses ! termina-t-il en roulant bien ses « r ».

- Je me suis fait traité d'imbécile, mais c'est pas grave ! Malheureusement, Tyson, qui devait représenter son équipe aujourd'hui, a été disqualifi ! Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais les Blade Breakers ne se laisseront pas abattre ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

La toupie de Max se dirigea droit sur celle de Nicolaï et l'envoya dans le décor.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Les Blade Breakers sont qualifiés !

Les Sky Angels du groupe L furent qualifiées elles aussi.

- Et à présent, place au groupe suivant, le M, composé des Eagles et des Stars ! N'oublions pas que les Eagles ont participé au Tournoi américain ! Alan va être confronté à Mary ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

La toupie d'Alan l'éjecta hors de l'arène.

- Et voilà une autre équipe qualifiée pour les huitièmes !

Les Heart Breakers se qualifièrent pour le groupe N.

- Maintenant, place au groupe O avec les Blade Killers ! Un nom morbide, d'autant plus qu'ils possèdent chacun un spectre terrifiant ! Leurs adversaires auront-ils une chance ?! Et ce sera contre les Bombs qu'ils devront faire leurs preuves ! Les représentants sont David et Teken ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Aussitôt, la toupie de Teken fut réduite en cendres sous le regard horrifié de son propriétaire. David eut un mauvais sourire.

- Et les Blade Killers se qualifient donc !

Les Blade Killers rentrèrent dans leurs vestiaires, fiers de leur victoire.

- Pour le dernier groupe, je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas le nom de l'équipe qui affronteront les Suns ! Peut-être verrons-nous leurs visages maintenant ?! Accueillons le groupe P !!

Deux équipes firent leur entrée. D'un côté, les Suns de l'autre, quatre personnes encapuchonnées.

- Oh ! Quelle malheur ! Ils ne veulent pas se montrer ! Sont-ils si laids que ça ?! Pour les Suns, le représentant sera Bruce et pour cette équipe mystérieuse, ce sera. . . euh. . . ce sera un mystérieux personnage. . . ! Allez, 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Le mystérieux beybladeur éjecta l'autre toupie sans effort apparent.

- Et voil ! L'équipe mystérieuse est qualifiée ! Je crois qu'on va continuer à les nommer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on connaisse le nom de cette fameuse équipe !!

Le public applaudit bien fort quand l'animateur fit un récapitulatif :

- Pour le groupe A, Mariah a qualifié les White Tigers dans le groupe B, Joseph qualifie les Saint-Shields dans le groupe C, c'est Marina qui qualifie les Ailes de la Victoire. Ensuite, pour le groupe D, Léa qualifie son équipe les Psychopaths dans le groupe E, Erika qualifie les Cats dans le groupe F, c'est Ben qui qualifie les Red Dragons dans le groupe G, Philip qualifie les Soldiers. Puis, vient le tour du groupe H où les Black Flowers se sont qualifient grâce à Stella dans le groupe I, Yann qualifie les Firemen pour le groupe J, c'est Eddy qui qualifie les All Starz pour le groupe K, Max des Blade Breakers qualifie son équipe dans le groupe L, Morgan qualifie les Sky Angels. Enfin, pour le groupe M, Alan qualifie les Eagles dans le groupe N, les Heart Breakers se qualifient grâce à la performance de Grégory dans le groupe O, les Blade Killers se qualifie grâce à David et en final, l'équipe mystérieuse réussit à se qualifier grâce à un mystérieux beybladeur !!! Restez avec nous car dans quelques instants, nous aurons les résultats des tirages au sort ! A tout de suite !!

Pendant la pause, les Blade Breakers, les Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers, les Saint-Shields, les Red Dragons et les Eagles se retrouvèrent. Ils se félicitèrent tous.

- Je me demande contre qui on va devoir se battre, se demanda Tyson.

- Peut-être contre l'un de nous, dit Ozuma. Au fait, Tyson, ton amie n'est pas venue ?

- Si, elle est dans les gradins. Elle peut sentir les choses. Et puis, y'a Nick, qui est fou d'elle, qui la protège. C'est vrai que ma petite Yakami est mignonne à craquer. Mais t'en fais pas Marina, c'est toi que je préfère.

Marina lui sourit.

- Arrête de t'exciter Tyson, conseilla Michael. Ça pourrait te jouer des tours.

- Ça serait bien si l'on combattait encore contre les Blade Breakers, dit Lee. Comme. . . une vengeance personnelle.

Ray et Lee se sourirent.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien prendre ma revanche sur les Ailes de la Victoire, déclara Kurt.

- Contre moi, tu veux dire ? dit Tammy.

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Oui, mais tu sais que c'n'est pas nous qui choisissons.

- Comment ça ?demanda curieusement Billy.

Kai expliqua.

- Cette année, les matchs se font par tirage au sort. Si par exemple, les Blade Breakers devaient combattre contre les White Tigers, eh bien, Lee ne pourra peut-être pas se battre contr Ray pour avoir sa revanche. Ce sera peut-être contre Tyson, Max ou moi.

- Je n'aime pas ce système, déclara Josh.

- Il n'y aura que pendant les demis et la finale que nous aurons le droit de décider, continua Iris.

Personne ne remarqua qu'Ozuma s'était réfugié dans un coin, seul. Mariam s'approcha.

- Que se passe-t-il Ozuma ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien Mariam.

- Arrête de t'en faire, tu finiras par avoir des cheveux blancs.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Ozuma sortit et jeta un coup d'oeil au public. Il n'y trouva pas Yakami. Mais une voix le fit se retourner.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés Yakami.

Yakami et Nick avaient quittés les gradins pour retrouver leurs amis. Mais la jeune fille avait stoppé Nick.

- Qu'y a-t-il Yakami ?

- Ozuma, tu es l ?

Il sursauta. Il s'avança sous le regard douteux de Nick.

- Je suis là.

Yakami délaissa la main de Nick pour prendre celle d'Ozuma. Nick n'apprécia pas.

- Je félicite ton équipe Ozuma. Vous êtes qualifiés et je suis sûre que vous irez loin dans ce Tournoi.

- Merci Yakami.

Elle lui fit un beau sourire. Comme elle était belle et douce ! Ozuma vit la tête que tirait Nick, il lâcha la main de Yakami.

- Je vais vous conduire à Tyson. Venez.

Yakami demanda de l'aide pour la guider.

- Ozuma, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il hésita.

- Tu devrais demander à Nick.

D'abord surprise, elle demanda à Nick.

- Nick ?

- Bien sûr. Prends ma main.

- Merci.

Ensemble, ils suivirent Ozuma.

- Eh Tyson ! T'as de la compagnie !

- Nick, Yakami ! Ça va ?

- Oui. Félicitations aux Blade Breakers !

- Merci. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On voulait savoir comment vous alliez.

- Très bien.

- Eh, la pause est bientôt terminée, annonça Emily.

- Oui, on devrait y aller, dit Peter.

- Eh bien, allons-y, termina Dunga.

Nick et Yakami regagnèrent les gradins tandis que les autres attendirent les résultats au centre du stade.

- Nous revoilà et j'apporte avec moi les résultats du second tour de ce Tournoi ! Ecoutez bien ! Alors. . . ! Nos beybladeurs favoris les Blade Breakers affronteront les Eagles !

Les deux équipes se toisèrent du regard.

- Nous nous affronterons encore, dit Tyson.

- Ensuite, les All Starz contre les Soldiers et les Saint-Shields contre les Cats ! Et enfin les Heart Breakers contre l'équipe mystérieuse ! Ceci est pour le premier groupe ! Dans le second groupe, les Blade Killers se battront contre les Sky Angels, les White Tigers contre les Black Flowers, les Ailes de la Victoire contre les Firemen et les Red Dragons contre les Psychopaths !! Et voilà pour les résultats !! On se dit au revoir et à dans trois semaines !! Rendez-vous en France !!!

Covent Garden se vida. Les équipes rentrèrent, épuisées.

- Ah ! Enfin un peu de repos ! s'exclama Tyson. Quand décollons-nous pour Paris ?

- Dans deux semaines, répondit Kevin.

- Ouais, ben moi, j'vais aller dormir !

- Bonne sieste !

- Appelez-moi pour le dîner.

- OK !

Finalement, tous allèrent se reposer. Mais Ozuma et Yakami restèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, près du feu pour se réchauffer du froid de novembre.

_Je sais que vous vous posez plusieurs questions ? Pourquoi Ozuma et Yakami ? Comment les Blade Breakers et les Eagles vont-ils s'en sortir lors de leur combat ? Et surtout, qui est l'équipe mystérieuse ? Réfléchissez, c'est tout simple. Donnez-moi vos suggestions._

_Prochain chapitre : **Hant**_

_Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et à toutes !!_

Etoile xxx 


	8. Hanté

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Kimiko** : ouais, merci pour la review, si on peut appeler ça une review, même mes soeurs, elles me donnent des reviews plus longues ! Merci quand même !

**Golden Sun** : alors Golden ? On se prend pour une certaine Golden si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Moi ? Méchante ? Mais non, que vas-tu croire encore ? Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu connais Brooklyn ! Alors c'est à moi que va la reconnaissance !

Tu veux un titre pour ta fic ? Euh. . . Amour, Beyblade et rivalit ! T'en dis quoi ? Non, comme d'hab' ! Allez, pas bisous !!

**Amy Evans** : ben, tu sais, les matchs, c'est les éliminatoires alors y'aura pas trop de rebondissements. L'action, elle vient pendant les quarts. Et tu peux attendre parce que j'en suis au chapitre 26 et les quarts ne sont pas encore l !

Tu n'as pas une idée de qui est l'équipe mystérieuse ? Pourtant, c'est bien simple !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tyson, c'est un coup dur, mais il va résister, il est fort et résistant ! Faut lui faire confiance !

Un gros bisous pour toi !

**Leen** : ah oui, toi ! Mais non, je plaisante, je t'adore ! T'as des mails et c'est le mien que tu lis en premier ? Ben moi, je lis les tiens en dernier, je garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Eh oui ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop Elea et Kimiko, mais c'est si dur à choisir ! Mais comme les mails de mademoiselle sont très longs, je les lis en dernier, ça me laisse le temps de lire et de rigoler un bon coup !

Insensible ? J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais pour trouver quelqu'un de plus sensible que moi, c'est dur ! Très dur ! Je pleure pour tout et n'importe quoi, même dans les comédies qui font rire du début jusqu'à la fin ! C'est vrai, je t'assure ! Il faut que je pleure au moins une fois dans chaque film que je regarde !

Ne fais pas attention à ma soeur, elle est pas d'accord, c'est tout ! Mais, elle a pas le choix et ce que j'ai écrit, ça l'a fait rire !

Ne me fais pas le coup du chapitre attendu, je te signale que tu connais déjà tout !

Bisous et porte-toi bien !

**Kagomesamshmu** : oui, les éliminatoires se sont passées vite fait, mais c'est bien normal, ce ne sont QUE les éliminatoires alors y'a pas grand-chose qui se passe.

Alors tu veux un couple Ozuma-Yakami ? Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose alors, j'ai pas le choix, je crois ! Et tu n'as pas idée sur l'identité de la mystérieuse équipe ? Personne ne sait, snif !

Alors c'est grâce à Sesshumaru que tu connais ma fic ? Comme quoi, la pub sert à quelque chose ! Un grand merci à elle ! Tu lui diras ? J'ai plus de reviews de sa part, c'est vraiment dommage, j'aimerais bien avoir de ses nouvelles, ainsi que Sango ! Ne leur dis pas mais elles me manquent un peu quand même !

Moi, j'aime tuer mes persos ? Mais non, où vas-tu pêcher cette idée ? Peut-être un ou deux persos, mais c'est tout ! Euh. . . Oui, bon, d'accord et je t'avoue même que je vais encore en tuer mais je te dis pas qui. Personne va être content, mais c'est pas grave !

Alors t'aime pas Antoine et il t'aime pas non plus ! Ben, t'as raison de toute façon, faut attendre le bon ! Je suis comme toi en ce moment !

Ta fic, elle est basée sur Legolas ou c'est moi ? On peut pas t'en vouloir, on l'aime tous notre Legolas national !!!!!!

T'as 14 ans ? Mais, t'es en quelle classe ? Ah, mais t'es au Canada alors c'est un peu normal ! Désolée pour ton père, mais il va bien maintenant, peut-être un peu fragile, mais ça va ?

C'est pas gentil de dire que Sesshumaru a touché cinq livres dans sa vie, elle aime pas lire ?

Tu es plutôt sérieuse toi comme fille ! Tu fais étudier tes amies, mais bon, quand elles arrêtent pas de faire les folles, c'est vrai que c'est dur. C'est comme moi, je faisais étudier l'anglais à trois élèves de ma classe et ils arrêtaient pas de s'amuser. En attendant, j'ai listé mes idées pour ma fic, ça m'a fait gagner du temps ! A la fin, après deux heures de délire, ils se sont arrêtés et ils ont dit qu'ils devaient travailler, mais comme je devais partir, ben je les ai laiss ! Bien fait pour eux ! Je les ai quand même fait étudier l'après-midi ! S'ils ont pas leurs exams, je les tue !

Mes vacances, c'est deux mois aussi ! Juillet et août ! Mais cette année, c'est deux mois et demi parce que j'ai passé les exams le 11 et le 14 juin et après, j'étais en vacances !

Bon, je vais te laisser et merci pour tes encouragements !

Un gros bisous pour toi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 7 : Hant**

- Tu as froid ?

Yakami reconnut la voix d'Ozuma.

- Toi aussi ?

Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Qu'allez-vous faire après la finale ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est encore bien loin. Mais je crois que nous rentrerons au Japon.

- Je ne t'ai jamais connu et pourtant, nous habitons le même pays, la même ville.

- Mon équipe et moi-même préférons rester discrets.

- J'aurais aimé que tu viennes de temps en temps me voir. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. Mais si tu préfères. . .

- Je verrais si je peux. Moi aussi, j'aimerais te rendre visite.

Le silence s'installa. Pour relancer la conversation, Yakami dit :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Pris au dépourvu, Ozuma répondit du coq à l'âne :

- Tu. . . tu es très belle.

Yakami fut surprise.

- Merci.

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin si, tu es très belle mais. . . je. . . euh. . .

- Arrête, tu t'enfonces ! dit froidement une voix.

Nick venait d'arriver.

- Laisse-la tranquille.

- Nick. . . supplia Yakami.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas, rétorqua Ozuma.

- Tu n'as rien à faire avec elle.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je fais partie d'une autre équipe ? On dirait que tu n'apprécies pas le fait que Yakami m'aime bien.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Pourquoi vous vous battez pour moi ? Je vous aime tous les deux, ne m'obligez pas à choisir, j'en serais incapable. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le pour moi. . . si vous m'aimez.

Elle baissa la tête. Ozuma et Nick auraient voulu se taper la tête contre un mur à ce moment-là. Ils avaient vraiment été stupides.

- On te demande pardon Yakami, dit Nick.

- Pardonnez-vous vous-mêmes, ce sera déjà bien.

Nick et Ozuma se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main.

- Voilà Yakami, on ne se disputera plus. C'est pour toi qu'on le fait, dit Ozuma.

Yakami acquiesça. Mais au fond d'elle, elle pensait :

- Ils n'ont toujours rien compris. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils doivent le faire. Mais pour eux.

Elle soupira doucement.

Zack s'allongea sur son lit, songeur. Il pensait à elle. Il pensait TOUJOURS à elle.

- C'n'est pas de ma faute ! lâcha-t-il.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ? Il ferma les yeux. Bientôt, il sentit un souffle glacé sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux. Quel est imbécile qui avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte par un froid pareil ? Il se leva et vérifia toutes les fenêtres de la suite.

- C'est étrange. Tout était pourtant bien fermé.

- Zack. . .

Il se raidit.

- Qui a parl ?

- Zack. . .

- Briana ?

- Tu dois payer. . .

- Non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va t'en !!

Le spectre de Briana se matérialisa devant lui. Zack retint un cri d'horreur. La jeune fille était bel et bien là, dans les airs, mais elle avait le visage livide, les lèvres violacées et l'arrière de sa tête, ouvert. Exactement comme quand elle est morte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

- Te punir.

- De quoi, je n'ai rien fait ?!

- Tu n'as donc aucun remords ?

Le fantôme avançait dangereusement vers lui.

- N'approche pas !

Dans le couloir, les amis de Zack, ayant entendu les cris de leur ami, accoururent.

- Zack, que se passe-t-il ? Zack ?

- Regardez-la !

Les trois amis se regardèrent comme si Zack était devenu fou.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous ne la voyez pas ?

- Qui ça ?

- Briana enfin. Elle est là, devant nous !

Jason murmura :

- Il est traumatisé. . . Ecoute Zack, tu as subi un gros choc et. . .

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Je la vois. . . Elle est revenue pour me punir. . .

- Zack, nous comprenons ce que tu ressens. C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. Allez, viens, ça suffit.

- Non ! Briana, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Zack, tu es seul, sans personne. Voilà ta punition finir ta vie dans la solitude la plus totale, sans personne à tes côtés. Tu es seul à présent. Seul. . .

Le spectre s'évanouit. Zack tomba à genoux.

- Bon, laissons-le, dit Jason. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Ce dernier mot réveilla Zack.

- Non, pas seul. Ne me laissez pas seul. S'il vous plaît. . .

Jason, David et Paul le fixèrent un moment sans le comprendre. Zack avait toujours préféré être seul, plongé dans ses pensées vagabondes. Il était sans doute le grand rêveur de son équipe. Mais là, il priait presque ses amis de rester avec lui.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Paul.

- Restons avec lui, déclara fermement Jason. Il a besoin de nous.

Zack était immobile, à genoux sur le sol. Jason s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Zack. C'est bon, nous sommes là. On ne te laissera pas.

Il tourna son regard effrayé vers son capitaine.

- Vous promettez ?

- On te le promet.

- . . . Merci.

Jason hocha la tête.

- Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?

Zack fit un faible « oui » de la tête.

- David, viens m'aider, s'il te plaît.

Les deux amis transportèrent Zack et l'assirent sur le lit.

- Je ne veux pas être seul. . .

- Mais non, on est là, tu vois bien.

- Jason, tu ne comprends pas. Elle m'a maudit. Elle a dit que je serai toujours seul.

Jason en eut assez, il ne pouvait pas voir son ami dans cet état.

- Cela suffit Zack ! Je t'ordonne de dormir un peu et d'oublier toute cette histoire de malédiction ! Briana est morte et je sais que tu as beaucoup de peine mais essaie d'oublier. Essaie seulement. D'accord ?

- Oui, Jason, se résigna-t-il.

- Bien. David, Paul, venez. Laissez votre ami se reposer.

- A tout à l'heure Zack.

- Oui, dors, ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

Paul claqua la porte. Zack s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de penser à autre chose que Briana. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa soeur et ses parents.

- Moi aussi, je serar toujours là pour toi, Amy. . .

Il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Quand, à dix-neuf heures, Jason, David et Paul vinrent réveiller leur ami pour le dîner, ils le trouvèrent, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le réveille ?

- Non, Paul. Laissons-le. Il mérite de se reposer. Plus que nous autres d'ailleurs.

- OK !

David et Paul sortirent. Jason déposa la toupie de Zack sur sa table de nuit et sortit. Avant de fermer la porte, il observa un instant son ami. Il sourit.

- Bonne nuit Zack. Et n'oublie pas : nous serons toujours là.

Il ferma la porte sans faire de bruit. Il rejoignit ses amis et ils descendirent dans le réfectoire. Ils s'assirent à une table et peu après, les Blade Breakers arrivèrent et passèrent devant eux.

- Tiens ?! Mais ce sont les Blade Losers !

Tyson se retourna.

- La ferme, Jason ! Oh, mais il est où votre copain-meurtrier ?!

David se leva.

- Eh ! Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer aussi ?

- David, ça suffit ! ordonna Jason.

- Tyson, calme-toi ! calma Kai.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent haineusement avant de détourner leurs regards.

- Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. . .

- Tyson, ne prends pas le risque de te faire disqualifier une seconde fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ray. Je les battrai à la régulière.

- Bien, je préfère ça.

Le dîner se passa bien. Mais Kai remarqua une certaine tension chez les Ailes de la Victoire. Les All Starz n'étaient pas là, les White Tigers ne touchaient presque pas à leur assiette et les Saint-Shields étaient moins bavards que d'habitude. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Zack, tu m'as manqu !

- Viens dans mes bras, ma p'tite Amy ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, je vais très bien. Tu sais, je suis venu exprès pour pouvoir fêter tes sept ans.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Mais oui.

Amy se blottit dans les bras de son grand-frère. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Par réflexe, Zack serra sa petite soeur plus fort contre lui. Mais celle-ci ne bougeait plus.

- Amy ? Amy !

Du sang se répandit sur ses mains, ses vêtements. . .

- Non. . . Non, Amy ! Papa, maman !!!

Les deux personnes accoururent.

- Mon Dieu, Amy !

- J'n'ai rien pu faire ! Je suis désol ! Maman, papa !!

La mère serra son fils dans ses bras tandis que le père emmenait la petite fille à l'hôpital.

- Amy !!

- Calme-toi mon chéri, supplia sa mère.

Zack essaya de se débattre en vain.

- Non, Amy ! Amy !! Noooon !!!!

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

- Zack ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?! demanda Jason en accourant.

Zack tremblait. Il avait le corps en sueur. Sans répondre à son capitaine, il se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Mais que fais-tu Zack ?

- J'appelle chez moi. All ? Maman ?

- Mon chéri ? Mais. . . tu as vu l'heure ?

- Je sais. Je veux parler à Amy.

- Mais Zack, elle dort. Ta petite soeur a besoin de repos.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je veux quand même lui parler.

Il entendit sa mère soupirer.

- Attends une minute.

Après une longue attente, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit :

- Allô, Zack ?

- Amy, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Bien. Tu me manques tu sais ?

- Oui, toi aussi.

- Eh, princesse. Ça te dit si je venais à la maison ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Quand ça ?

- Bientôt. Dans une semaine.

- Oui, bien sûr ! On t'attend ! Je préviens papa et maman !

- Très bien. Alors, à dans une semaine.

- D'accord.

- Amy ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- . . . Oui, moi aussi.

- Au revoir.

- Bye.

Zack raccrocha, soulagé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien chez moi.

- Tu es rassur ?

- Oui. J'ai refait ce maudit cauchemar. Celui où ma petite soeur a failli se faire tuer.

- C'est du passé Zack.

- Je le sais. Mais ce souvenir restera toujours en moi.

- Oui, nous comprenons.

- C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas être seul. Pas en ce moment. J'ai besoin de votre présence, elle m'est presque indispensable.

Jason posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas. Nous serons toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Zack sourit.

- Merci les gars.

Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Zack comprit.

- C'n'était pas elle qui me hantait. Mais c'était les fantômes de mon passé. Merci Briana. Merci beaucoup.

Il s'endormit. Si Briana était là, elle aurait compris que la malédiction avait été levée par son porteur. Elle s'était trompée. Zack avait des amis prêts à tout pour l'aider et le soutenir. C'était son point fort. Et ça, personne n'y changerait quelque chose.

Les Blade Killers cachaient leurs secrets. Quelle est leur motivation principale ? Qu'était-il arrivé lors du passé de Zack ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. . .

_Pauvre Zack ! Qu'est-il arrivé lors de son pass ? Réponse plus tard dans l'histoire. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Au revoir, Monsieur Lowell** ! (quoi ?!)_

_Bisous !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	9. Au revoir, Monsieur Lowell !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Kimiko** : c'est vrai que j'attendais à une longue review, mais quand je dis longue review, ça veut dire review structurée de trois ou quatres lignes et pas quarante mille fois « la suite » ! Mais bon, je te remercie quand même et rien pour les reviews que je t'ai mises, c'est normal ! Autrement, t'as pas besoin de la réclamer, tu l'as la suite ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Tu sais j'en suis à combien de chapitres ? 28 ou 29 et je suis fière de moi !!!!!!!! Gros kiss !!!!!!!

**Amy Evans** : triste et déprimant ? Ah bon ? Il était pas triste, personne n'aime Zack de toute façon et je comprends pas pourquoi parce que moi, je l'aime bien ! Il a peut-être fait des choses bien dans sa vie qui sait ? Et puis, pour Tyson, évidemment qu'il est triste, sa meilleure amie est morte quand même. M'enfin bon, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop d'avoir fait un chapitre triste, y'en aura d'autres plus joyeux, mais aussi très tristes pour certains ! Bisous !!

**Lune d'Argent** : hein ? Mais non, je t'ai pas oubli ! Mais, tu m'en a pas fait au chapitre 7 ! Regarde au chapitre 6, je t'en ai fait une, si t'es pas convaincue ! Et je te signale que j'en suis à la feuille 90 maintenant alors t'as rien à dire ! Na ! Je te fais pas de bisous !

**Leen** : ouais, je te retiens pour tu sais qui pour tu sais quoi ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Hein ?! De toute façon, je trouverais bien un moyen ! Tu sais pas de quoi je parle hein ? Ben tant pis ! Le truc de la page 82, c'est mes écrits, là où j'en suis. Mais maintenant, j'en suis à la feuille 90, je suis bien contente, je vais enfin pouvoir commencer les quarts, depuis le temps !

T'es pas contente que je lise tes mails en dernier ? J'ai deux raisons ! D'une, parce qu'ils sont longs, très longs et de deux, parce que je garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Mais parfois, ça oscille par-ci, par-là et je sais plus quoi faire !

Oui, je vois même très bien ce que tu veux dire par « écriture de scènes chaudes ». Euh. . . on va dire romantiques hein ? Tu peux, c'est qu'une review de toute façon et on fait ce qu'on veut quand on écrit une review !

Oui, bon, d'accord, pas de poème, le tien était magnifique, mais je tiens à préciser que je suis bien vivante et fière de l'être ! Pauvre Kai, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, je te laisse lire ta scène tranquillement !

Bisous de la part d'Etoile Céleste !!!!!

**Sousou** : une nouvelle !!!!! Bienvenue ! Euh. . . t'as lu les trois parties ? En entier ?! Ben, bravo alors ! Alors tu as lu Un passé douloureux, comme je l'avais conseill ? Elle est bien hein ? Ça t'énerve qu'il y ait pas de Kai-Ray ? J'en suis désolée, mais y'en a un tout petit dans la partie 1, t'as pas vu ? Euh. . . Tu sais, Kai, c'est pas un vrai personnage (même si je me persuade du contraire) et si ça t'énerve qu'il sorte avec Iris, ne lis pas ma fic ! C'est pas contre toi hein, le prends pas hein ? Tout le monde adore Kai et moi plus que les autres, ça, j'en suis certaine ! Personne ne peut me battre niveau fantasmes ! Désolée, c'est pas les Demolition Boys la mystérieuse équipe, mais je vais peut-être les faire rentrer, qu'en dis-tu ? Mais il me manque un nom, j'arrive pas à me rappeler ! Y'a Spencer, Bryan, Tala et ? Me souviens pas, ça m'énerve ! Tu peux peut-être m'aider si tu veux les voir ! Tu es fan d'eux non ? Allez, gros bisous, je t'adore déj !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 8 : Au revoir, Monsieur Lowell !**

- Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? . . . Très bien, je viendrai aussi vite que possible. . . Non, elles comprendront sûrement. . . Je sais mais si je ne peux pas faire autrement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire. . . Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. . . Oui, à bientôt.

            Alan Lowell raccrocha le téléphone, sceptique.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe en ce moment ?

            Il se dirigea vers la chambre des Ailes de la Victoire et frappa à la porte. Kim ouvrit.

- Alan ?

- J'ai besoin de parler aux filles.

            Kim le laissa entrer et alla appeler Iris et son équipe.

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Lowell ? demanda Marina.

- Les filles, je viens juste de recevoir un appel. . .

- . . . et ?

- Je dois retourner en Australie.

            Elles se regardèrent.

- Il y a un problème. . . avec votre famille ? demanda anxieusement Tammy.

- Oui.

- Eh bien allez-y, on se débrouillera toutes seules. C'n'est pas la première fois, dit Lia.

- Non Lia, je ne suis pas sûr de revenir cette fois.

            Les quatre filles restèrent muettes un instant.

- Mais comment ça ? Vous nous laissez ?! explosa Iris.

- Non, mais j'n'ai pas le choix.

- Comment allons-nous faire sans vous ? sanglota Lia. Vous nous avez toujours soutenues, quelque soit la situation, vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Mais il y aura Kim et Meagan. Et mon meilleur ami.

- Votre meilleur ami ?

- Oui, je vais appeler Bobby. Il me remplacera.

- Non, je refuse !

- Essayez de comprendre.

- Promettez-nous d'abord de revenir ! dit Marina.

- Les filles. . .

            Il ne pouvait plus supporter la situation. Il se leva et dit à Kim.

- Prends soin d'elles s'il te plaît.

            Elle hocha la tête. Monsieur Lowell s'apprêta à partir de la chambre. Marina lui barra la route, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Vous nous avez toujours soutenues quand on en avait besoin, consolées quand on était tristes et vous aviez confiance en nous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir, pas sans nous avoir dit au revoir ! Qu'allons-nous devenir sans vous ?! Que vais-je devenir sans toi. . . papa ?

            Elle laissa couler ses larmes.

- Marina. . .

            Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

            Il prit son doux visage entre ses mains et lui baisa le front.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais le choix, je resterai. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas.

- Je comprends très bien, mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas revenir, mais je ne le peux pas.

            Marina ferma les yeux et se blottit dans les bras de son père adoptif.

- Je t'aime papa. . .

            Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, puis vint l'heure où Alan devait se préparer à partir, le lendemain. Marina et ses amies restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Monsieur Lowell et elles passèrent l'autre partie à pleurer silencieusement sur leur lit. . .

- Bonjour les filles, je suis Bobby. Je suis arrivé cette nuit.

- Bonjour Bobby, dirent-elles, maussades.

            Alan intervint.

- Les filles, je compte sur vous pour tout lui faire visiter.

- Oh non, c'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai seul. Je comprends qu'elles soient encore hostiles. Mais je respecte leur choix. Allez Alan, tu peux partir tranquille.

- Merci Bobby.

            Alan serra une dernière fois ses protégées dans ses bras.

- Soyez sages surtout. D'accord ?

            Elles hochèrent la tête, incapables de prononcer un mot. Il leur sourit. Il se releva et s'adressa à Kim.

- Veille bien sur elles.

- Oui, compte sur moi.

            Il s'agenouilla vers Meagan.

- Toi aussi, sois sage, petit bout de chou.

            Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Je vous le promets !

            Il sourit, amusé par la fillette.

- Bon, il est l'heure.

- Papa !

- Oui, Marina ?

- Tiens, prends ça. Iris, Lia, Tammy et moi, on t'a acheté ça hier et on a pris une photo pour que tu ne nous oublies pas.

            Alan prit la photo et un petit paquet que Marina lui tendait.

- C'est une montre. Elle pourra toujours te servir.

- . . . J'en suis sûr.

            Il les embrassa.

- Au revoir les filles.

            C'était aussi dur pour elles que pour lui. Elles avaient promis de ne pas pleurer alors elles ne le firent pas mais quand Alan embarqua, elles éclatèrent en pleurs dans les bras de Kim. De son côté, Alan ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa tristesse lui non plus.

- Adieu, mes chéries. . .

            L'avion décolla.

- Au revoir, Monsieur Lowell !

            Rentrés à l'hôtel, Bobby leur déclara :

- Allez, les filles ! Au travail !

- Quoi ? On a encore un mois devant nous.

- J'ai dit : au travail.

- Non, laissez-les tranquilles, intervint Kim.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Maintenant, c'est moi qui dicte les ordres.

- Monsieur Lowell ne nous as jamais donné d'ordres !

- Toi, tu dois être Iris, le capitaine. A présent fillette, c'est moi le capitaine. Et toi, tu n'es rien.

- Sortez de cette chambre ! s'exclama Tammy.

- Et toi, tu es Tamara, Lia et la petite dernière, Marina.

- Sortez d'ici !

            Il empoigna Tammy.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me crier dessus.

            Elle le mordit et il la lâcha dans un cri.

- Petites écervelées ! Je vais vous apprendre !

            Kim se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Ne les touchez pas !

            Bobby leva la main quand on frappa à la porte.

- Restez là, ne bougez pas.

            Il alla ouvrir. C'était les Blade Breakers.

- Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Euh. . . nous sommes les Blade Breakers et nous sommes des amis des Ailes de la Victoire, déclara Tyson.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors nous voudrions les voir, dit Ray.

- Elles ne sont pas là.

            Mais du coin de l'oeil, Max et Kai remarquèrent Iris qui leur fit signe depuis la chambre de cette dernière. Elle leur disait de ne pas entrer.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Où est Monsieur Lowell ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Allez vous-en !

- Mais. . .

- Tyson, partons.

- Mais Max. . .

- Tyson ! insista Max.

- . . . D'accord. . .

            Ils partirent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Elles ont des problèmes.

- Des problèmes ? Encore ?

- J'ignore où est Monsieur Lowell mais ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance, déclara Kai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On doit essayer d'en savoir plus. Et pour cela, il faut qu'il parte. Mais comment faire ?

- Je sais ! s'exclama Max. Tyson et moi, on aura qu'à détourner son attention et l'emmener loin de sa chambre, et quand ce sera fait, toi et Ray, vous entrerez en douce dans la chambre pour pouvoir parler aux filles.

- C'est OK pour moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors allons-y !

_Il vous inspire pas ce Bobby, hein ? Ben moi non plus ! Il est méchant avec les filles et en plus. . . Non, je vais rien vous dire !!_

_Prochain chapitre : **Le véritable objectif de Bobby**_

_Allez, gros bisous !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**

****

**_Petite question pour tous : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler les spectres des Demolition Boys ? Et les différents membres ? Y'a Tala, Bryan, Spencer et ? Et qui ? Et pour les spectres, y'a Cyborg (je sais même pas si ça s'écrit comme ça pour vous dire), Wolborg et qui ? Je sais même pas qui appartient à qui ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est assez aimable pour m'aider ? Si vous voulez m'aider, s'il vous plaît, précisez quel spectre appartient à qui ! Merci, je vous adore tous, bien que je sache que personne ne va m'aider ! TTTT_**


	10. Le véritable objectif de Bobby

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de ce retard d'une semaine, je pouvais pas faire autrement ! Alors encore désolée, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas. Maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire si vous voulez toujours me lire en cliquant sur le petit bouton qu'il y a à gauche en bas ! On peut toujours se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre non ?_

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Amy Evans** : t'aimes pas Bobby toi, ça se voit ! Mais pourquoi personne l'aime ??? Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a fait ? regard innocent S'il va rester longtemps ? Euh. . . à toi de voir ! Allez, bisous !

**Kagomesamashmu** : c'est pas grave que tu m'aies pas reviewée pour le chapitre 8, je t'en veux pas ! Tes vacances dans un camp se sont bien passées ? Toi aussi, t'aimes pas Bobby ? Là, c'est moi qui est triste ! TTTT Bisous !

**Leen** : Faut mettre tes alertes à jour, j'y peux rien ! Et de rien pour la lettre, je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Tu vois de quoi je parle ! Ah ! Et merci infiniment pour les Demolition Boys. Tu as ommis un petit détail : c'est bien de me mettre les attaques (je connaissais La Mâchoire du Loup !) mais faut aussi me mettre c'est quoi les animaux parce que je me rappelle pas moi ! Non, je sais carrément pas ! Je hais la France ! T'as lu dans mes pensées on dirait ! Après avoir uploadé, je me suis traitée de tous les noms (naaaaaaan, je suis pas sado !) parce que je m'étais aperçue que j'avais oublié de demander les attaques et les animaux qu'ils représentent ! Comment j'ai pu en arriver l ? Je sais pas, je suis folle de Tala alors. . . Peut-être que je devrais demander une description sur la vie des persos moi ! Je suis vraiment tombée bas pour en venir à demander, presque mendier des infos moi ! Ça se soigne peut-être ! C'est pas ma faute à moi, c'est la faute à la France ! Alors, celui de Tala, c'est un loup, et pour les autres ? grand sourire innocent On se voit en mail ? Bisous !

**Elea** : kikou ! Tu m'as envoyé deux fois la même review, mais c'est pas grave ! Mieux vaut deux que rien ! Eh oui, ce Bobby, tu l'aimes pas, je sais, personne ne l'aime de toute façon ! Bon, comme tu sais déjà tout, je te dirais rien de plus ! Bisous !

**Sousou** : mais oui ! Les Demolition Boys vont se ramener, t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant que je t'ai garantis qu'ils seront là, tu me garantis que tu me mettras des reviews hein ? Bobby ? Oh, mais il est gentil ? Non ? Bon, d'accord, j'arrête ! Oui, bon, je tue des personnes, mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Mes personnages préférés ? Alors, en première position, vient Kai !! En seconde, y'a Tala, en troisième, y'a Ray, en quatrième, Tyson ou Ozuma tiens ! En cinquième, tous les autres !

Allez, salut !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, j'ai cru que tu n'aimais plus ma fic ! Surtout que ça va devenir intéressant, de plus en plus, de mon point de vue, évidemment ! Mais tous mes amis me disent que c'est trop bien, alors je sais pas trop quoi penser !

Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je comprends parfaitement, profite bien de tes vacances, ne passe pas ton temps à lire les fics !

Faut pas te sentir coupable, c'est tout à fait normal ! Par-contre, là, ma réponse est courte !

Allez, je te fais des gros bisous en espérant d'avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles !

Je tiens à remercier celui qui m'a mis une review avec les noms des Demolition Boys, mais bon, je peux pas le remercier personnellement, y'a pas son nom. Ce qui m'embête un peu, je voulais lui dire à quel point je lui suis reconnaissante ! Je vais quand même lui répondre : merci de dire que ma fic est très belle ! Je ne suis pas fâchée que tu m'aies mis deux critiques, qui sont tout à fait vrai, et ça m'aide à améliorer ma fic. C'est vrai que les dialogues, c'est difficile à comprendre qui parle et aussi parce que y'a beaucoup de personnages, j'essaierai d'améliorer ça ! Dans les prochains chapitres ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Et encore un énorme merci pour les spectres et noms qui me seront très utiles pour la continuation de ma fic ! Tu as l'affiche chez toi ? La chance ! Je sais qu'ils sont devenus gentils à la fin du Tournoi de Russie et que Tala est super copain avec Kai ! Je connais un peu la vie de Kai à l'Abbey ! Pas de problèmes pour moi, je modifie un peu l'histoire, c'est pas grave ! Mais bon, je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire des autres, à voir Bryan, Spencer et Ian ! Bref, je m'en fiche, je fais comme je le sens ! C'est pas ce que tous les auteurs font ? Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et, si je peux me permettre, continue de me reviewer, ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des critiques ! Non, je suis pas sado-maso, seulement terre-à-terre ! Quoique. . . Bon, je te fais de gros bisous, que tu sois fille ou garçon !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, meilleur ami d'Alan, nouveau manager des Ailes de la Victoire

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 9 : Le véritable objectif de Bobby**

On frappa encore à la porte.

- Quoi encore ?! s'exclama Bobby en ouvrant à nouveau la porte. Encore vous ?!

- Salut ! On voulait vous emmener au réfectoire ! dit Max. Comme vous êtes nouveau ici, on se demandait si on devait organiser quelque chose pour vous.

- Non, merci. . .

- Le maître d'hôtel a organisé une petite fête, vous ne devriez pas le décevoir. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal.

- Mais je ne lui avais rien demandé.

- Evidemment, c'est une surprise ! Allez, venez !

Max et Tyson le sortirent de force.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de venir ! Mais lâchez-moi !

- Allez, rien que quelques minutes, insista Tyson. Faites-le au moins pour Monsieur Brown.

Bobby hésita quelques instants mais accepta.

- Bon d'accord, mais quelques minutes.

- Ouais, génial !

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'ascenseur et Tyson fit signe à Kai et Ray qui étaient cachés dans les escaliers.

- OK, on y va ! dit Ray.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre des Ailes de la Victoire et entrèrent, Bobby n'ayant pas verrouillé la porte.

- Les filles, c'est nous !

Iris, Lia, Tammy et Marina sortirent.

- Oh, Ray. . .

- Kai !

Elles se jetèrent dans leurs bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cet homme ? demanda Kai. Où est Monsieur Lowell ?

- Il est parti. Et c'est Bobby qui s'occupe de nous.

- Il est horrible, décréta Lia. Il ne veut pas qu'on sorte et nous oblige à nous entraîner sans relâche.

- Nous n'avons pas une minute de liberté. . . Je veux que papa revienne. . .

- Ne t'en fais pas Marina, dit Tammy en entourant ses épaules d'un bras. On s'en sortira. Les garçons sont là pour nous aider.

Kai et Ray se regardèrent.

- Pourquoi fait-il ceci ? demanda Ray.

- On n'en sait rien.

- Je pense qu'il est jaloux d'Alan, intervint Kim.

- Jaloux de papa ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Réfléchissez un instant. Alan et Bobby étaient amis bien avant la formation des Ailes de la Victoire. Or, quand l'équipe s'est formée et a pris du succès, Alan est devenu célèbre. . .

- . . . et très riche, termina Kai.

- C'est insens ! S'il était jaloux, pourquoi aurait-il continué à être ami avec Monsieur Lowell ?!

- Tu sais Tammy de nos jours, on fait tout pour avoir de l'argent.

- Alors il a trahi la confiance de mon père ?

- Je me trompe peut-être, mais je ne dois pas être très loin de la vérité non plus. Et j'espère sincèrement que j'ai tort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Nous laisser faire ?

- Non, pas question. Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez vous réfugier chez nous, dans notre suite.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

- Mais Kai, tu n'y penses pas. Et même si on le faisait, il nous retrouverait.

- Non. J'ai une idée, attendez-moi ici.

Kai sortit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? se demanda Kim.

- J'en sais rien, mais toutes les idées sont les bienvenues. . .

- Allez, Marina, un peu de courage.

Kai revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Lee, Emily, Kurt et Ozuma.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Lee.

- On a besoin de votre aide, dit Kai.

- Et pourquoi on aiderait les équipes adverses ? renchérit Emily.

- Kai, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? demanda Iris.

- J'explique d'abord la situation.

Il expliqua tout en détails et chaque personne commença à comprendre.

- Tu veux qu'on les aide à se cacher ? déclara Ozuma.

- Oui. Mais elles devront se séparer.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Lia.

- Ce sera juste pour les deux semaines restantes. Après, on improvisera.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Kurt. Si c'est pour la bonne cause, je ne vois pas pourquoi on refuserait. Ce Bobby est une menace non ?

- Oui, j'accepte, approuva Lee.

- Moi aussi, continua Emily.

- Très bien, conclut Ozuma.

- Merci. Iris, tu resteras avec nous, commença Kai. Lia, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu loges chez les White Tigers ?

- Non. . .

- Lee ?

- Pas de problèmes ! Bienvenue Lia.

Elle se força à sourire.

- Tammy, tu iras chez les Red Dragons. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Kurt, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et Marina, tu auras l'occasion de sympathiser avec les All Starz. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, sceptique. Mais Emily posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce qui la rassura.

- Attendez ! Et Kim et Meagan ? s'inquiéta Lia.

- Je resterai ici pour retenir Bobby.

- Non, pas question ! s'emporta Tammy.

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de Meagan.

- Je le ferai, dit Ozuma.

- Non, Kim, vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui.

- Si, je dois le faire pour vous sauver comme je l'ai promis à Alan.

- Avez-vous pensé à vous ? défia Iris.

- Tout ce qui compte, c'est vous.

- Kim, me laisse pas toute seule, dit la petite voix de Meagan.

- Non, tu ne seras pas seule, Ozuma est là.

Meagan leva des grands yeux vers Ozuma. Il lui sourit.

- Est-ce que le monsieur me chantera des chansons pour m'endormir ?

Ozuma manqua de s'étouffer.

- Euh. . . il ne connaît pas de chansons. . .

- Alors je veux pas aller avec lui !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kim.

- Meagan. . .

- C'est bon, je lui « chanterais » quelques berceuses.

- Merci Ozuma.

Ozuma soupira. Il demanderait à Mariam ou Joseph. Dunga lui ferait peur.

- Bon, très bien, tout est réglé.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser seule avec ce raté qui se prend pour Monsieur Lowell !

- Ecoutez-moi les filles. Il ne me fera rien. Rassurez-vous. Il saura que je saurais où vous êtes. Et tant que je le cacherais, il n'osera pas me toucher.

Elles n'étaient pas du tout rassurées mais pour Kim, elles acceptèrent à contre-coeur.

- D'accord.

- Allez prendre quelques affaires avant qu'il ne revienne.

Elles se dépêchèrent et furent fin prêtes. Mais un petit problème se posa.

- Il revient ! s'exclama Ray qui avait ouvert la porte et l'avait aperçu.

- On ne peut plus sortir !

- Allez tous dans les salles de bains ! Vite ! pressa Kim.

- On ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance à Max et à Tyson, jura Kai.

Bobby déambula dans la chambre au moment où la porte de la première salle de bains se ferma.

- Où sont les filles ?

- . . . Dans la salle de bains.

- Toutes les quatre ?

- Euh. . . oui.

- Et Meagan ?

- Elle est dans la salle de bains aussi.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- Vérifier.

- Mais. . . elles sont sous la douche !

- Ah oui ? Je n'entends pas l'eau couler.

A cet instant, un jet d'eau se fit entendre. Kim lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Vous voyez ?

- On se demande ce qu'elles font à cinq dans la salle de bains, murmura-t-il.

- Y'en a deux vous savez ? dit Kim.

Bobby se précipita vers l'une des chambres et attendit qu'elles veuillent bien sortir. Kim se précipita alors vers la salle de bains.

- Allez-y, il est dans la chambre. Allez, vite !

Ils sortirent tous, ne prenant même pas la peine de couper l'eau.

- Bonne chance !

- Faites attention Kim, conseilla Iris.

- Oui.

Elle referma la porte. Mais celle de la salle de bains était encore ouverte. Elle se précipita mais Bobby sortit de la chambre. Il rencontra le regard de Kim. Puis il vit la porte grande ouverte. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand il ne trouva personne à l'intérieur.

- Où sont-elles ? tonna-t-il.

La jeune femme soutint son regard.

- En sécurité.

- Où sont-elles ?!!

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula contre la porte.

- Ecarte-toi.

- Non.

Il la gifla d'un revers de main. Kim tomba à terre. Un filet de sang s'écoula du coin de la bouche. Bobby ouvrit la porte mais le couloir était vide. Il referma violemment la porte. Il s'agenouilla vers Kim, lui aggrippa les cheveux et l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui.

- Où sont-elles ?

- Va te faire voir !

Il la lâcha brutalement.

- Je le saurai tôt ou tard !

- Tu es fou ! Quelles sont tes intentions ?

- Mes intentions ? M'emparer du pouvoir ! Alan a tout pour lui c'est à mon tour à présent ! Il a fait une énorme erreur en m'appelant à l'aide. Maintenant, je vais prendre sa place et devenir riche !

- Cet argent ne t'appartient pas ! Il appartient aux filles !

- Des petites idiotes ! Elles ne sont rien sans Alan.

Sur ces derniers mots, il la laissa sur le sol. Désemparée, Kim fondit en larmes.

- Alan, si seulement tu étais là. . .

_Je le déteste !!!! Il est trop méchant !! Je sais pas ce que j'vais en faire ! Le tuer ? Non, mauvaise idée. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, moi. . . Bon, j'ai peut-être tué un ou deux personnages mais sans plus. . . On verra bien._

_Prochain chapitre : **Amis mais rivaux**_

_Gros bisous à tous !!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	11. Amis mais rivaux

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Amy Evans** : un rat d'égoût ? Oui, en quelque sorte ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, ça raconte comment se déroule la vie dans les autres équipes. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Pour Ozuma et Meagan, désolée, mais ils seront pas ensemble. Je sais qu'ils sont cute, mais Ozuma aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et peut-être même que c'est pas réciproque. . . Allez, je te fais de gros bisous ! Je t'adore !!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : Bobby est pas gentil, je sais ! On me l'a assez répét ! Et puis, je pensais pas que cacher tout le monde serait une si bonne idée, mais apparemment, ça plaît à tous mes lecteurs. Tes vacances se sont bien passées, tant mieux. Un orage, c'est toujours mieux qu'une tempête ! Bisous !!!!!

**Leen** : alors, t'as fini de roucouler ? Je parie que t'es bien bronzée ! Et Hee-chan, il va comment ? Tu l'as pas trop épuis ? Nan, pas taper !!!!!!!!

Encore merci pour les spectres, mais comme tu m'as gentiment envoyé tu sais quoi, j'ai plus trop de problèmes.

Bon, d'accord, je suis sado ! Toi aussi ! Et maso en plus de ça ! On est fières de l'être de toute façon !

Foutre des baffes à Bobby. . . Ah, que de la violence ! J'te jure, les problèmes, ils se règlent pas toujours avec les poings ! Allez, je te laisse, tu dois être fatiguée quand même après cette semaine, non ?

**San** : encore un grand merci, je connais enfin qui tu es. Une fille donc. J'avoue que je réalise mes erreurs et ce que j'ignore, je peux pas tout savoir ! Maintenant, j'ai toutes les infos que je veux, et ce sera plus un problème ! Merci de me reviewer et gros bisous de moi !!!!!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : kikou !!!!! Enfin, ça fait longtemps ! Aaaaaaaaah !!!!!! Tu t'es laissée avoir ! Les bonhommes en capuches, c'est PAS les Demolition Boys, je suis pas bête !!!! Je te dirais pas c'est qui !!! Nananèreuh !!!! Tu les aimes pas ? Mais qui te dit que je vais les intégrer ? Je suis méchante, je sais, foutre des doutes dans la tête des gens, c'est pas très malin, mais je suis comme ça !

Moi ? Avoir des drôles d'intentions parce que j'ai mis Iris avec les Blade Breakers ? Ben, d'une, c'est Kai qui a eu l'idée, et de deux, j'ai pas d'intentions !

Nan, je vais pas tuer Bobby, j'aime pas tuer, tu me connais !

Fini les longues reviews !!! TTTT Bon, ben c'est pas grave, on va faire avec ce qu'on a ! Bisous à toi !!!!!!

**Elea** : salut toi ! Tu n'es pas la 81 personne, seulement la 81 review. T'imagines si j'avais 81 revieweurs ? Le rêve ! Allez, merci de tes encouragements, je fais ce que je peux, mais tu sais que j'ai une autre histoire en cours d'écriture ! Bisous partout !

**Kimiko** : bon, d'accord, je m'excuse ! Je te répondrais dorénavant, ça te va ? Je suis désolée, j'ai eu ta review que trop tard. Tu m'as dit quoi ? T'aimes pas Alan ? Ben moi, je t'aime pas toi ! Je plaisante ! Je l'aimais bien Alan, mais de toute façon, je vais le faire revenir ! Et merci pour les Demolition Boys, tu dois être la quatrième personne tout au plus qui me le dit. Pour répondre à la review pour le chapitre précédent, merci ! Personne n'aime Bobby, je sais ! Bisous quand même et excuse-moi mademoiselle !!!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, meilleur ami d'Alan, nouveau manager des Ailes de la Victoire

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 10 : Amis mais rivaux**

- J'espère que Kim n'a pas trop de problèmes avec Bobby, pensa nerveusement Iris.

Celle-ci n'était pas descendue dîner avec les autres craignant que Bobby ne la voit. On frappa violemment à la porte. Iris sursauta.

- Je sais que vous êtes l !!

Iris se leva, paniquée. C'était Bobby.

- Si vous n'ouvrez pas, je défonce la porte !

Il continua à frapper. Iris s'enferma dans une des chambres. Puis, elle n'entendit plus rien. Etait-il parti ? Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Le coeur d'Iris manqua un battement. Il avait réussi. Elle se recula de la porte, prête à se défendre si jamais il la défonçait. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant. Elle essaya de respirer, refusant de céder à la panique. La poignée de la porte bougea. Elle tressaillit. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, avança doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle se rua dehors et asséna une belle droite à. . .

- Kai ?!

- Aïe. . .

- Je suis désolée mon amour, je croyais que c'était Bobby. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Iris posa une main sur sa joue gauche. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- J'en ai assez de cette situation. Nous sommes obligées de nous cacher pour échapper à un fou, je suis seule toute la journée et je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime.

Elle éclata en pleurs. Kai la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger.

- Je veux que Monsieur Lowell revienne. Il me manque.

Elle pleura longtemps dans ses bras. Kai l'emmena dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit.

- Repose-toi un peu.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire, Bobby était bien devant la porte. Puis, vous êtes entrés.

- On s'est un peu disputés. Il a voulu entrer mais nous avons refusé. Il a préféré partir.

- Merci de vous occuper si bien de nous.

Elle ferma les yeux et de dernières larmes coulèrent. Kai lui baisa le front.

- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand il entendit :

- Je t'aime, Kai. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'endormit.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Iris.

Il referma la porte.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Max.

- Elle est épuisée. Physiquement, ça va, mais moralement. . .

- Nous sommes désolés, dit Tyson.

- Désolés pour quoi ?

- Pour n'avoir pas su retenir Bobby plus longtemps, cet après-midi.

- Ce Bobby est fou, même Ray et moi-même n'aurions pas pu le retenir.

- Mais maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda Yakami. Je peux m'occuper d'Iris avec Nick mais quand nous serons en France, elles ne seront plus protégées.

- Il nous reste moins de deux semaines. Je trouverai une solution coûte que coûte. Je le ferai pour elles. Elles ont besoin de nous, c'n'est pas le moment de les abandonner.

- Comment vont-elles faire pour s'entraîner ? demanda Kenny.

- Il y a une véranda, répondit Ray.

- Et alors ?

- Alors elles pourront s'entraîner à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas un bey-stadium mais c'est mieux que rien.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Pendant que ses amis dormaient, Kai restait sur le balcon à réfléchir. Il soupira puis alla dans la salle de bains. Il resta longtemps sous la douche, l'eau brûlante détendait tous ses muscles. Il ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit pour s'installer sur le canapé de la suite. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur son visage et son torse mais il n'avait pas froid. Il soupira.

- Iris. . .

Lia fut bien accueillie par les White Tigers.

- Merci Mariah de bien vouloir partager ta chambre avec moi.

- De rien, sourit son amie.

Lia se rembrunit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je m'inquiète pour les filles, mais surtout pour Kim.

- Je te comprends pour Kim. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes amies. Iris est avec Kai. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal ? Tammy est avec Kurt, son ex-petit-ami et il fera tout pour la protéger. Marina est avec les All Starz. Il faudrait être inconscient pour oser s'en prendre à eux. Et Meagan ne craint rien avec les Saint-Shields.

Ce discours rassura Lia.

- Tu as raison, je m'en fais pour rien. Mais j'aurais tant voulu faire quelque chose pour Kim.

- Oui, je sais.

Lia changea de conversation, ne supportant plus la tension.

- Comment ça va avec Lee ?

- Très bien. Je l'adore.

Le silence s'installa.

- Nous ferions mieux de dormir.

- Oui, tu as raison Mariah.

Elles s'installèrent côte à côte dans le lit et Mariah éteignit la lumière.

- Dis Mariah, tu crois que le vrai amour existe ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

- Alors tu penses que Lee et toi, ça durera toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas pour lui mais une chose est sûre : je l'aimerai toujours.

- C'est pareil pour moi et Ray.

- Tu crois qu'il t'aime vraiment ?

- Tu en douterais ?

- Non. Mais tu as l'air sceptique quant à son amour.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il est prévenant envers moi, c'est une bonne chose.

- Je te conseille de ne plus y penser. Laisse faire les choses.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit Mariah.

- Bonne nuit Lia.

Elles sombrèrent toutes deux dans un profond sommeil.

- Kurt, tu es sûr ? Je peux prendre le canapé tu sais ?

- Pas question. Prends ma chambre et ne discute pas.

Tammy soupira.

- Tu es toujours le même garçon borné d'autrefois.

- Je sais, on me l'a assez répété.

Tammy sourit. Kurt avait toujours le mot pour rire.

- Kurt, merci.

- De quoi donc ? De te prêter mon lit ? De rien.

Elle secoua la tête, mi-amusée, mi-navrée.

- Dis Tammy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as gardé ce poème que j'avais écrit pour toi ?

- Oui. Je l'ai toujours sur moi. Il est dans mes affaires personnelles.

- Très bien.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça.

- Kurt. . .

- Tu sais Tam ? Max a de la chance de t'avoir.

- Et moi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éclipsa dans la chambre.

- Bonne nuit Kurt !

Il sourit.

- Bonne nuit. . . Tam. . .

Dans la chambre, Tammy chercha dans ses affaires et en sortit un bout de papier. C'était le poème de Kurt. Elle le relut. A cette époque-là, ils s'aimaient vraiment. Mais elle avait choisi Max et Kurt respectait ce choix. Et Tammy lui en était très reconnaissante. Elle serra le poème contre son coeur.

- Tu es un véritable ami. . .

- Je suis sûre que je vous dérange.

- Mais non ! Au contraire, nous sommes heureux de servir une bonne cause.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à subir ça, dit tristement Marina.

Emily eut une idée.

- Attends-moi ici deux minutes, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sortit de la suite sans se soucier des regards étonnés des membres de son équipe. Ceux-ci vinrent tenir compagnie à Marina.

- Salut. Comment ça va ? demanda Steve.

- Bien.

- On ne t'a jamais vu sourire depuis que tu es ici, constata Michael. Tu ne te plaîs pas ici ?

- Si, bien sûr. Seulement. . . je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Elle ferma les yeux. Michael s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne veux pas vous mêler à nos affaires.

- Le problème, c'est qu'en t'hébergeant, tu nous mets déjà dans les ennuis.

Il se reçut un coup de Steve.

- T'es fou ou carrément stupide ?!

Eddy expliqua.

- Ce que nous voulons te dire, c'est que nous sommes prêts à t'aider à n'importe quel prix. Nous savons que ce Bobby est un cinglé et ça nous suffit pour agir comme on le fait. Et on l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Marina s'attendrit à ces paroles.

- Rappelez-moi que si l'on combat contre vous, je vous ferai un cadeau.

- Tu crois qu'on se laissera faire ?

Marina esquissa un sourire.

- Mais c'est que t'es vachement plus jolie quand tu souris ! s'exclama Michael. Et en plus ça rime. Attends j'en ai une autre ! Une fille qui sourit est comme un soleil qui brille !!

- Arrête, tu vas la faire fuir ! dit Eddy.

- Eh !!

- Bon, on va te laisser sinon, Emily va penser n'importe quoi. Allez, ne t'en fais plus. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit et merci.

Ils sortirent.

- Ils sont gentils, n'est-ce pas ?

Marina leva les yeux vers Emily qui était revenue. Elle lui tendit un verre.

- J'ai demandé à Monsieur Brown de faire une tisane pour faciliter ton sommeil.

- Oh, c'était inutile.

- Ça lui a fait plaisir. Tout le monde adore les Ailes de la Victoire.

Marina soupira.

- Ton manager te manque ?

- Oui. J'ignore si mon père reviendra un jour.

- Ton père ?

- Monsieur Lowell m'a adoptée. Mes parents sont morts.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'n'est rien.

- Finis ta tisane et allons nous coucher.

- Oui.

Marina but son verre et se mit au lit avec Emily. Mais elles ne dormirent pas tout de suite, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Parfois, elles éclataient de rire, si bien qu'Eddy dut les reprendre à deux fois. Finalement, c'est vers deux heures du matin que le sommeil les surprit.

- Il était une fois, une jeune et jolie sirène qui était amoureuse d'un prince. Mais hélas ! Il n'appartenait pas au monde de la mer. Un jour, la petite sirène alla voir une méchante sorcière pour qu'elle puisse avoir des jambes et aller à la surface. La méchante sorcière accepta mais à une condition : que la jolie sirène lui donne sa voix pure et mélodieuse en échange d'une paire de jambes. Elle accepta. Quand elle nagea jusqu'à la surface et qu'elle posa un pied sur le sable, elle fut tellement heureuse. Elle rencontra le prince, il l'épousa et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

- T'es sûr que c'est ça l'histoire ? demanda Meagan.

- Euh. . . oui.

- Et comment elle fait pour retrouver sa voix ?

- Euh. . . c'est une très bonne question. Attends-moi ici deux minutes.

Ozuma se leva et sortit de la chambre.

- Mariam ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

Elle s'approcha.

- Comment est-ce que la petite sirène retrouve sa voix ?

Mariam le regarda, étonnée, puis éclata de rire.

- Attends, laisse-moi faire.

Elle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte.

- Bonne chance. . .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mariam ressortit, sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle dort comme un bébé.

- Comment t'as fait ?

- Apparemment, tu ne connais rien aux contes de fées. Dorénavant Ozuma, c'est moi qui la borderais, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Non, aucun.

- Tu aimes beaucoup cette petite fille, n'est-ce pas Ozuma ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Cela se voit dans ton regard. Meagan est adorable mais tôt ou tard, elle devra s'en aller. Ne t'attache pas trop à elle. Bonne nuit Ozuma.

- C'est vrai que j'aime bien Meagan mais cela ne va pas plus loin.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir.

Mariam rentra dans sa chambre. Ozuma alluma la lampe du salon et éteignit celle qui éclairait toute la suite. Il enleva son haut et s'allongea sur le canapé vu qu'il avait laissé sa chambre à Meagan. Il éteignit la lumière.

- Je me demande comment cela va passer pour les Blade Breakers.

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il faudra encore attendre ! Toujours attendre ! Vous en avez marre hein ?-_

_Allez, le prochain chapitre se nomme : **Le retour d'Hilary** (oh, une revenante !)_

_Enormes bisous à tous et à toutes !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	12. Le retour d'Hilary

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Sousou** : oui, je sais, le chapitre est court ! Mais je me rattrape sur les autres ! Ouais, Bobby, il est pas net du tout, et je plains mes Ailes de la Victoire qui vont devoir le supporter encore un temps ! Mais t'inquiète, comme c'est moi le hasard, je vais tout faire pour qu'elles soient en sécurit ! Ouaip ! Quand Ozuma enlève son haut ? Euh. . . eh ben. . . TT

Bisous !!!!

**San** : merci beaucoup, mais le mérite revient à mes lecteurs ! Pas à moi ! Si vous n'étiez pas là, je n'aurais jamais continué cette fic ! T'écris une fic sur Inuyasha ? Et tu vas te mettre à en écrire une sur Beyblade ? Eh bien je me ferais un plaisir de la lire ! T'aimes bien Hilary ? Eh bien, je vais faire ton bonheur, mais je sais pas si ça va te plaire beaucoup. . . Allez, je te fais des gros bisous !

**Kimiko** : quoi ? Mais je suis pas méchante ! Et je t'aime moi ! T'es missante !!!!!!! Pourquoi je devrais pas t'appeler mademoiselle ? Ce nom, il te va bien, je trouve ! Je te fais quand même des bisous, mademoiselle !!!!

**Amy Evans** : oh, t'inquiète pas, Hilary et les Blade Breakers vont très bien réagir ! C'est une amie après tout non ? Oui, Hilary, je vais la mettre avec quelqu'un, mais tu verras ça très bientôt, je peux te l'assurer ! Et pour Ozuma, je pense que c'est clair non ? Ou tu as encore des doutes ? Si tu en as, je te le dirais ! Je demanderais à ma chère soeur de te le dire dans un de ses mails ! Mais faut pas divulguer l'information ! Gros bisous !

**Kagomesamashmu** : oui, mes vacances se sont très bien passées ! J'ai eu mes exams et maintenant, je suis bien tranquille ! En plus, je pars bientôt en vacances, dans une semaine ! T'as un chat ? Nous aussi, mais il m'aime pas cet imbécile ! Il est bien gentil, c'est un chaton, il est encore tout petit et il me griffe et me mord, ça fait pas mal, mais j'ai des griffures partout ! TT

Oui, je sais, le chapitre était court ! On me l'a déjà dit ! Mais les autres seront un peu plus longs !

Je veux bien venir voir ta fic, mais faut me dire le titre aussi ! C'est toi qui l'a écrit ? Je serais ravie de te donner mon avis, mais faut le titre, n'oublie pas !

Je te fais d'énormes bisous !

**Leen** : ah, c'est toi. . . Je plaisanteuh !!!!!!!!! Je suis contente de te voir. Ou plutôt d'avoir des nouvelles de toi ! Ben quoi, je vais pas arrêter mon uploadage parce que t'es pas l ! Franchement, je pense à mes lecteurs moi !

Quoi, quels sous-entendus ? Tu parles de Heero ? Tu t'es grillée seule, j'ai rien fait moi ! Alors comme ça, Hee-chan t'a crevée mardi ? Hum, hum. . . Max et Ray ont une mauvaise influence sur toi, faut faire quelque chose, ça peut plus durer l ! Ils t'ont donné un cours d'auto-grillage ou quoi ?!

Ouais, moi, je dis Vive les Sados-Masos !! On va créer l'association des Sados-Masos, comme pour l'ADGMDC !!!!!!! Eh, on n'en parle plus dis ?

Bah non, tu peux pas foutre des baffes à Bobby, j'en ai encore besoin moi ! Tes trucs que Hee-chan t'as appris, tu les essaies sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Va voir ailleurs si Bobby y est, tu le touches pas ! Pas que j'l'aime, mais c'est propriété privée !

Oui, je connais ton avis, c'est quand même sympa de m'avoir laissé une review ! Allez, va lire tes chapitres tranquille !!!!

Je te fais un énorme bisous pour te prouver à quel point je t'adore !!!

**Luigia12** : on a déjà parlé de ton rôle dans la fic, et je t'ai dit que c'était pas possible ! Désolée ! L'équipe mystérieuse, elle est déjà complète, fallait passer les auditions avant ! Quoi ? Tu vois pas Ozuma raconter une histoire ? Ben maintenant, tu vois que tout est possible dans une fic ! Bisous !!!!!!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : nan, c'est pas les Majestics, ni les Dark Bladers ! Personne n'a trouvé, c'est quand même simple ! En plus, j'ai même pas inventé, ils sont tout droit sortis de la série !

T'aimes pas les Demolition Boys ? Mais tout le monde les aime !!!! Et puis, c'est pas vrai, Tala il porte pas des pantalons serrés ! Et pour Bryan, ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est « con », mais ça, c'est dans la série, après, il est gentil ! Dans la saison 3, ils se font tous massacrés, les pauvres ! Et pis, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai pas de Bryan dans ma fic ! Etoile qui réfléchit Et si je les fais venir, c'est parce que j'ai pleins d'idées en tête, et si tu les aimes pas, tu lis pas !

Moi, j'aime tuer ? Mais c'est mal de tuer, je vais pas tuer Bobby quand même ! Moi, je tue presque jamais, t'exagères !

Bah oui, Kai qui sort de la douche, c'est super comme idée. Mais si tu préfères Ray, je peux le faire, mais faut trouver dans quelles conditions aussi ! Ray, c'est pas un solitaire, comme Kai ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mis Kai et pas un autre !

Ozuma est chou hein ? Je l'adore moi !

Combien de chapitres écrits ? Euh. . . Faut pas avoir une crise cardiaque hein ? J'en suis à 34 chapitres !

Je te fais de gros bisous !! Bye !!!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, meilleur ami d'Alan, nouveau manager des Ailes de la Victoire

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 11 : Le retour d'Hilary**

- Oui, je sais qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ? Ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais si ! Je veux le revoir.

- Tu veux le reconquérir ?

- Mais non ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de perdre un ami.

- Tu vas te faire du mal.

- Ecoute. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Allez, je te laisse. A plus tard.

- On se retrouve là-bas ?

- OK.

- Allez salut !

- Bye !

Hilary raccrocha. Elle prit ses bagages et s'envola pour Londres.

Iris ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Yakami. Apparemment, elle s'apprêtait à frapper.

- Oh, tu es réveillée Iris ?

- Oui. Toi aussi. Que fais-tu d'aussi bonne heure ?

- Je venais voir si tout allait bien pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'occuper de moi.

- Tu es dans notre chambre, c'est notre rôle de nous occuper de toi.

Iris sourit.

- Merci. C'est plutôt aux autres de s'occuper de toi.

- Je me suis habituée à mon handicap. Je ne peux pas voir, mais mes autres sens me servent encore. Allez, tu n'as pas faim ? Depuis hier soir, tu n'as rien mangé.

- Je préfère rester ici. Si Bobby me voit, je suis morte.

- Il est encore tôt, tu sais.

Iris consulta sa montre : 6h30.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

- Alors allons-y.

Iris et Yakami descendirent au réfectoire. Cette dernière était guidée par Iris. Elles s'assirent à une table, au fond. Le maître d'hôtel vint les voir.

- Mademoiselle Hawke, on ne vous a pas vue hier soir.

- Petit problème.

- Mais vous êtes là maintenant. Que désirez-vous ?

Iris choisit une tasse de thé à la camomille avec des toasts beurrés et Yakami prit simplement un verre de lait cacaoté avec des petits pains au lait.

- Monsieur Brown est si gentil, je l'adore, dit Iris.

- C'est vrai. Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Kai ?

- Bien.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'adore les histoires.

Iris lui raconta tout.

- . . . il m'a demandé de l'épouser. J'ai accepté. Mais pas en ce moment. Dans quelques années encore. Peut-être plus tôt qu'on ne le croit.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Le regard d'Iris se perdit dans le vague.

- Oui, je l'aime vraiment. Je ne pourrais pas supporter si on devait se séparer.

Iris regarda Yakami.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?

- Non.

- Et Nick ?

- Nick est un ami. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, je ne veux pas gâcher cette amitié. Et même si je sais quels sont ses sentiments envers moi, je préfère en rester là. . . car je sais qu'il en souffrirait. Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Yakami rougit.

- Non !

- Inutile de me mentir, je le sens.

- Non, tu te trompes, je n'aime personne.

- Serait-ce un beau brun aux yeux émeraudes ?

Là, Yakami devint pivoine.

- Comment le sais-tu ?!

- Je vous ai vus l'autre soir.

- Ozuma est juste un ami, rien de plus.

Mais soudain, Yakami tourna la tête, alarmée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'affola Iris.

- Quelqu'un arrive.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'entends rien.

- Va te cacher. Allez !

- Et toi ?

- Vas-y !!

Elle hésita un court instant.

- Non, je refuse ! Pas sans toi !

- Iris Hawke ! interrompit une voix glaciale.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Bobby.

- Je te retrouve enfin ! Allez, viens avec moi.

- Non !

Yakami se leva et se mit devant Iris.

- Va t'en Iris. Retourne dans la chambre.

Mais à peine eut-elle dit ça que Bobby s'était avancé.

- Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas m'arrêter, l'aveugle ? Ecarte-toi !

Yakami, se fiant à son instinct, lui envoya son genou dans ses bijoux de famille. Il retint un cri de douleur.

- Viens Iris.

Iris courut devant, suivie de Yakami. Mais comme elle ne pouvait voir, elle était ralentie.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi Iris !

Les larmes aux yeux, Iris partit, bien malgré elle. Yakami barra la route à Bobby.

- Pousse-toi, petite idiote !

- Allez au diable !

Yakami avait anticipé la gifle, elle se baissa et lui fit un croche-pattes. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Yakami en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle trouva rapidement l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton.

- Allez, plus vite !

Il s'ouvrit. Elle entra à l'intérieur. La porte allait se refermer mais une main la bloqua. Yakami recula.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ?

Il lui agrippa le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. La porte allait se refermer mais une autre personne bloqua la porte. Bobby lâcha Yakami. Une jeune fille châtain foncé aux yeux noisettes rentra.

- Bonjour, dit-elle poliment.

- Bonjour, répondit Bobby.

Yakami glissa à terre, choquée. La jeune fille s'alarma.

- Qu'a-t-elle ? Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? Monsieur, elle est avec vous ?

Il hésita.

- Non. Je ne la connais pas.

La porte se rouvrit. Bobby s'enfuit comme un voleur.

- Pas très aimable, murmura-t-elle. Venez avec moi mademoiselle. La chambre que je cherche est à cet étage.

Yakami retrouva peu à peu ses esprits.

- Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle Hilary.

- De quelle suite êtes-vous ?

- La 366.

- La 366 ? Moi aussi.

Hilary regarda la jeune fille.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Yakami.

- Tyson m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

- Tu es une amie de Tyson ?

- Oui.

Yakami sortit la carte magnétique et la passa à Hilary pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte. Soudain, Iris se précipita.

- Yakami, je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Tout va bien Iris, merci.

- Hilary ?

- Tyson !! Comment ça va ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Surprise ! Je suis revenue il y a deux jours. J'ai voulu venir te voir et je suis tombée sur Yakami.

- Eh bien. . . bienvenue.

- Merci.

Elle salua rapidement les différents membres des Blade Breakers.

- Alors Yakami, tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes avec Bobby ? demanda Iris.

- Non. . . Hilary est intervenue et. . .

- Alors tu as eu des problèmes.

- Oui, mais. . .

- Je m'en veux de vous causer autant d'ennuis.

Nick se précipita vers Yakami et la prit dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je vous assure. Iris, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques que tu as au cou ? demanda Kenny.

Tout le monde les remarqua.

- C'est rien. Bobby a. . .

- J'en ai assez.

Iris avait parlé d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Je vais partir.

- Non, Iris.

- Kai, je suis de trop et en plus, j'ai failli faire du mal à Yakami. Si je pars, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Ici, je ne suis pas tranquille. Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaîs pas dans cette suite. Le seul problème, c'est moi. Seulement moi. Le destin a voulu qu'on se retrouve avec ce Bobby, c'n'est pas un hasard. Alors au lieu de fuir les ennuis, je ferais mieux de les affronter en face. Peut-être qu'on s'en sortira, on n'en sait rien après tout. En étant capitaine de mon équipe, je ne devrais pas me cacher. C'est une preuve de lâcheté, et je déteste la lâcheté. Je vous remercie Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Nick et toi Yakami de m'avoir hébergée. On se retrouvera pour les huitièmes, à Paris, d'accord ? Allez, ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, c'n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir. Allez, salut. . .

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Kai la retint par le poignet, la retourna vers lui et sans rien dire, il l'embrassa. Iris ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Kai se sépara doucement d'elle.

- Reste, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il.

- Kai, tu ne comprends donc pas que. . .

- Si, je comprends parfaitement mais c'n'est pas en refusant l'aide des autres que tu éviteras les ennuis. C'est nous qui voulons t'aider. Ce n'est pas de lâcheté dont tu fais preuve mais de prudence. Ce sont deux choses complètement différentes.

Elle se blottit dans les bras du garçon.

- D'accord. . .

- Alors Hilary, ton voyage d'études s'est-il bien pass ?

- Oui. J'ai rencontré des tas de personnes !

- Tu t'es fais des amis ?

- Oui. Enormément. Mais il n'y en a que trois qui m'ont suivie.

- Ah oui ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt. Deux garçons et une fille.

- J'ai hâte de les connaître.

Hilary sourit.

- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Marina ?

- Je ne la vois presque plus. Avec ce qu'il se passe, il vaudrait mieux rester en sécurité. Elle est avec les All Starz.

- Cela doit être dur pour elles.

- Oui. Tu vas partager ta chambre avec Yakami.

- J'ai déjà une chambre à l'hôtel d'à côté.

- Pas question ! Tu restes ici.

- Euh. . . Si tu insistes. . .

Tyson avait été ferme. Il faisait presque peur.

- Mais Yakami ne partage pas déjà sa chambre avec Briana ?

A ce nom, le visage de Tyson se peignit de douleur.

- Non. Briana est morte.

Sur ces derniers mots, Tyson partit, laissant une Hilary paralysée.

Yakami avait raconté à Hilary la mort de Briana. Hilary n'avait pas insisté mais Yakami disait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. Yakami n'avait pas craqué, elle avait tenu jusqu'au bout. C'est seulement deux minutes après la fin de son récit qu'elle éclata en pleurs dans les bras d'Hilary.

Le soir, Hilary fut présentée à tout le monde. La bonne humeur était revenue malgré l'absence des Ailes de la Victoire. Tout le monde la regrettait et Bobby profita de ce rassemblement pour aller chercher les filles. . .

_Oh, oh ! Que va-t-il se passer pour notre équipe préférée ? La suite au prochain chapitre, soyez patients, la patience a des vertus bienfaisantes !! (Je vois pas en quoi, mais bon. . . )_

_Prochain chapitre : **Objectif atteint**_

_Allez, gros bisous !!!_

****

**_Etoile xxx_**


	13. Objectif atteint

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_Avant de passer aux RAR, je tiens à faire de la pub pour toutes les fics qui le méritent !! Tout d'abord, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire :_

**_Les Jeux du Destin, de Leenaren_**_. Excellente fic, bien meilleure que la mienne, décrit très bien les sentiments, tristesses et émotions dans cette fic. Une histoire et des personnages attachants, un très bon style d'écriture, c'est vraiment quelque chose à ne pas manquer, ou sinon, vous êtes bêtes !_

_En deuxième position, vient :_

**_Génération Beyblade, de Elea-93_**_. Une fic sensationnelle qui vous entraînera au coeur d'intrigues malsaines, personnages à mystère, passés obscurcis. . . Une fic très bien constituée, le suspens est là à chaque chapitre, envoûtants et émouvants. A lire absolument, si vous ne voulez pas passer à côté de quelque chose !_

**Et pardon pour ce retard, c'est impardonnable, mais faut me comprendre, je suis rentrée de vacances, et je suis crevée et encore, le mot est faible ! Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser encore une fois ! S'il vous plaît, soyez gentils !!!!!!**

_**RAR :**_

**__**

**Elea** : je vais bien après ce bon retour, malgré le retard qu'a eu le train ! J'ai que 98 reviews, même pas 100, trop dommage ! T'as tenu parole, t'as rien dit sur l'équipe mystérieuse, merci de ne pas divulguer des informations capitales ! Mais je crois que tout le monde s'en douter quand même, ce serait étonnant que personne ne sache ! Bon, je te laisse en paix ! Bisous !!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : coucou toi ! Faut pas déprimer parce que t'es seule ! Je suis bien seule moi, et je déprime pas, au contraire, je suis bien contente ! C'est trop bien ! Si ma fic peut te remonter le moral, tant mieux alors, ça me rassure de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir d'entendre ces mots ! Merci !

Ah bah oui, tout le monde aime les Demolition Boys, même moi qui ne les connaissait même pas ! Faut dire aussi que grâce à Internet, j'ai tout ce que je veux ! Même si j'ai pas l'ADSL !!!!! Je me débrouille avec ce que j'ai, ça me suffit largement ! Tala avec la voix de Ray, c'est cool ça ! Si, moi, j'aime bien ! Elle est trop sexy sa voix ! Faut avouer quand même ! Je vois pas ce que t'as contre la coiffure de Tala, elle est très bien, je trouve ! lol

Ouais, y'a pas de Bryan, mais c'est pas grave, si t'as fait un mix, ça se comprend ! Moi aussi, une fois, j'ai fait un mix de Jason et Zack, ça a donné Jack pour te dire. . . Tu pars dans ton délire là, mais total !!!

C'est bien d'écrire ce qui nous passe par la tête, ça permet de dire ce qu'on a sur le coeur, c'est comme une sorte de libération !

Ce que Bobby veut ? J'ai pas été assez claire ? Il veut leur argent, c'est logique non ? Je l'ai marqué en plus ! Tu penses trop à Ray, faut arrêter, ça devient grave ! Je peux pas tuer Bobby, j'ai renoncé à tuer des gens, tout le monde me traite de meurtrière-psychopathe, y'en a marre !!!

Eh ben, moi aussi, je connais tout le déroulement de la saison 3 de Beyblade ! Et pis moi, je connais des gros punch, comme tu dis, concernant Ray et Mariah ! Je te jure que ça vaut le coup. Si tu veux en savoir plus, t'as qu'à me contacter à minhouclub-internet.fr, tu connais la chanson, c'est comme les disclaimers !

Hilary ? Oui, bien sûr qu'elle va avoir un copain, quand même, je peux pas la laisser seule, jolie comme elle est !

Ah ! Tu veux du Ray et du Lia ? On va les voir très bientôt, t'en fais pas ! Et Yuna, elle va arriver aussi, faut patienter, c'est tout !

C'est toi qui m'a demandé combien j'avais de chapitres ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as une crise cardiaque !!! Franchement, accuser les auteurs, ça se fait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

C'est quoi ce nouveau manga que tu lis avec un type qui ressemble à Ray ? Dis, dis, dis !!!!!!

Allez, je te laisse, fan de Ray ! Bisous !!!!!!!

**Ridelliz** : bienvenue !!!!!!! T'as envoyé un mail à ma soeur, je suis jalouse !!! TTTT Bon, c'est pas grave puisque tu me reviewes maintenant ! Il n'est jamais trop tard ! T'en fais pas, je suis pas un monstre ! Et merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaît ! Alors t'as tout lu si vite ? Bravo, la partie 1 est plutôt longue, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et je trouvais aussi que Hilary était pas très présente, alors je la fait venir. Faut que je trouve un moyen de la faire présente, c'est tout ! Je la laisse souvent en plan, mais je vais trouver, t'inquiète ! Je pense qu'au bout de 35 chpaitres, je peux faire quelque chose !

Tu aimes mes couples ? Contente de le savoir !

Je crois que tu connais déjà l'adresse, mais au cas où, je te laisse notre adresse : minhouclub-internet.fr

Voilà, je te fais de gros bisous !!!!

**San** : pourquoi Hilary est l ? Bah, parce que je l'aime bien ! Tu trouves qu'il y a de l'action ? Moi, je trouve qu'il y en a pas assez, au contraire, c'est trop mou tout ça, faut faire quelque chose ! Y'a que dans les matchs que ça bouge et encore, j'inclus des sentiments à l'intérieur et tout le monde pleure en lisant ça ! C'est pénible, j'avoue ! Bisous à toi !!!!

**Kimiko** : moi aussi, je vais être brève : merci pour ta review malgré ton manque de temps !!!!!!

**Amy Evans** : alors tu sais avec qui Ozuma va être ! C'est bien, tu t'en rappelles ! Bobby, il va partir, t'inquiète, mais les ennuis sont loin d'être finis ! Hilary aussi, je l'aime bien, c'est un de mes personnages féminins préférés, même si y'en a pas énormément : Comment tu sais que je vais la mettre avec un de ses amis ??? T'es trop forte !!!!!!! lol Allez, un gros merci et bisous !!!!

**Leen** : oui, on a compris, tu es unique, ça, c'est sûr !!!!! Je pense avoir été claire, je veux plus de disputes avec Heero, il me dit de ces trucs sur toi. . . Oups, pardon Heero, je me tais !

Je crois que je t'ai tout dit en mail, de toute façon, je t'en envoie un bientôt. Enfin. . . Bobby, c'est chasse gardée, alors pas touche, même si je l'aime pas ! lol

Le chocolat, pas touche, c'est le mien. . . Enfin, la plupart ! Et le nutella ! Et les kinders ! Et les mousses au chocolat ! Qui c'est qui a tout dépensé pour ça ? Hein ? HEIN ???!!!!!!!

Un énorme bisous pour toi !!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, meilleur ami d'Alan, nouveau manager des Ailes de la Victoire

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Leen qui adore Bobby, façon de parler !!! Tu me remercieras plus tard Leen, hein ? **

**Chapitre 12 : Objectif atteint**

Kim avait profité de l'absence de Bobby pour aller faire un tour chez les filles. Elle passa d'abord chez les Saint-Shields pour voir sa petite Meagan. Joseph ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Kimberly.

- Bonsoir. Je peux voir Meagan ?

- Bien sûr.

A ce moment, la petite fille débarqua et sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Meagan ! Tu m'as manquée !

- Dis Kim, quand est-ce que je pourrais redormir avec toi ?

- Très bientôt ma chérie.

Elle s'adressa à Joseph.

- Où est le reste de ton équipe ?

- En bas. Quelqu'un devait rester avec Meagan et ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

- Je te remercie Joseph.

- De rien.

- Bon, je vais te laisser. Au revoir Meagan.

- Au revoir Kim. Et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. N'embête pas Joseph. Au revoir.

La porte se referma. Kim se dirigea vers la suite des White Tigers. . .

- Allez, Meagan, va te coucher.

- Où sont Ozuma et Mariam ?

- Ils ne vont plus tarder.

On frappa à la porte.

- Encore ? Ça doit être les autres.

Joseph ouvrit et fut brutalement propulsé. Il retomba sur la tête et s'évanouit. Il n'entendit pas le cri que poussait Meagan. . .

- Tout va bien pour toi Lia ?

- Oui. Et pour vous ?

- Ça peut aller. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Tout va bien comme vous le voyez.

- Oui. Allez, bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi.

Lia referma la porte. On refrappa quelques secondes plus tard.

- Kim a dû oublier de me dire quelque chose, pensa Lia.

Elle rouvrit la porte et vit Bobby. Elle essaya de refermer la porte mais Bobby la maintenait ouverte.

- Je t'ai manqué Lia ?

Un voile noir tomba devant les yeux de Lia. . .

- Marina, c'est moi.

Marina ouvrit.

- Kim, vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, ça va. Tout va bien chez vous ?

- Oui. Les All Starz sont très gentils avec moi.

- Tant mieux. Bon, je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Kim s'éloigna sous le regard de Marina. Elle attendit que Kim ait disparu pour refermer la porte mais une main robuste la bloqua. Marina réalisa avec horreur que c'était Bobby.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Il poussa la porte, faisant reculer la jeune fille.

- Salut Marina ! Content de me revoir ?

Il l'empoigna et l'assomma en lui donnant un coup sec dans la nuque. . .

- Kim ! Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien !

- Tammy, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. Mais je m'inquiète pour les autres.

- J'ai vu Lia, Marina et Meagan. Elles vont bien. Et je ne doute pas qu'Iris va bien. Avec Kai, elle est en sécurité.

- Oui, mais là, elle est seule.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Les Red Dragons sont-ils gentils ?

- Oui, très. Surtout Kurt.

- Alors tout va bien. Bonne nuit Tammy.

- Bonne nuit.

Kim partit et Tam ferma la porte. Elle s'apprêta à aller se coucher quand on frappa à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est le maître d'hôtel ; Monsieur Brown !

Tammy alla ouvrir mais c'était Bobby.

- Bonsoir Tammy.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans la véranda.

- Allons Tamara, tu n'as pas peur de moi quand même.

Elle alla se cacher derrière des plantes. Bobby prit un objet solide et brisa le verre.

- Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement !

Il la trouva facilement, derrière un massif de roses.

- Tes tentatives de m'échapper sont vaines ma chère Tamara.

Il l'assomma en lui donnant un violent coup de poing. . .

- Iris, ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout. J'en ai marre.

- Je le sais, moi aussi. Essaye de tenir encore.

- J'essaye, j'essaye.

- Allez, courage Iris.

- Attention !!

Kim fut violemment poussée dans la chambre. Elle tomba sur Iris.

- Bobby !

- Exact !

Il vaporisa un gaz soporifique au visage des deux jeunes femmes. Elles perdirent connaissance. . .

Quand les Saint-Shields remontèrent dans leur suite, ils trouvèrent Joseph sur le sol, inconscient.

- Joseph !

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Meagan ! s'inquiéta Ozuma.

- Elle n'est plus là, dit Mariam.

- Bobby est passé par ici, déduisit Dunga.

- Oh non. . .

- Lia ? Elle est. . . partie ?

- Non, elle ne serait jamais partie seule.

- Mais alors. . . ? Lee, tu crois que. . .

- J'en ai peur.

- Oh non, Lia. . .

- Où est Marina ? demanda Emily.

- J'n'en sais rien. Elle n'est pas dans la salle de bains ? suggéra Steve.

- Non, j'ai déjà regardé. Si c'est ce Bobby. . .

- On est mal. . .

- Tammy ?

Kurt et ses amis rentrèrent.

- Tam ?

Ils remarquèrent la vitre cassée.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?! C'est pas vrai ! Il a réussi, le bâtard !

- Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- S'il lui a fait du mal, il me le paiera. . .

- Iris ? Iris ?!

- Kai, calme-toi.

- Elle n'est plus l !

- C'est Bobby, il est venu, déclara Ray.

Tous le regardèrent. Il tenait quelque chose à la main.

- Il a fait tomber sa pièce d'identité.

- Il va. . .

- Non, Kai ! Il nous faut un plan. Allons voir les autres.

- Oui, allons-y !

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le hall.

- Que fait-on ? demanda gravement Kurt.

- Il est rusé et malin. Mais à présent, les filles se trouvent devant lui.

- Je le déteste. Il n'a pas le droit ! explosa Tyson.

- Il faut attendre les huitièmes-de-finale, déclara Kai. J'ai une idée. Il faut juste patienter. Juste une semaine. Une semaine seulement. . .

Et encore un chapitre qui se termine en queue de poisson !! Désolée ! Je sais que c'est frustrant mais tous les auteurs le font ; arrêter à des moments critiques, vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir !

_Prochain chapitre : **Flora**_

_Bisous à tous et à toutes !!!_

****

**Etoile xxx**


	14. Flora

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_Désolée pour ce retard encore une fois, mais promis, je ne mettrais plus de retard, c'est promis juré craché !!! Où est-ce que je crache ???_**

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Leen** : t'es folle, faut te faire soigner ma pauvre ! Tu vas épouser Bobby ? Et tu m'invites pas ? Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'on étaient amies, excuse-moi d'avoir pensé ça ! Et Heero ? T'en fais quoi ? Il est pas anéanti ? Quoique. . . Il se console dans mes bras, alors il devrait pas y avoir de problème. Oups, j'ai dit une bêtise, je crois. Non ? Tant mieux ! Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de toucher à Heero ? Ah ? Mais je croyais pourtant y avoir le droit. Non ? Tant pis ! Mais alors tu laisses Bobby, j'aimerais le tuer de mes propres mains si ça ne te dérange pas. Pas sadique ? Tu me permets d'en douter ? Oui ? Merci !

Tu n'es pas jalouse ? J'en doute ! Et fortement ! Tu es aussi zen qu'un chat dormant au soleil ? Et les coups de soleil ? Tu savais pas que c'était mauvais le soleil pour les chats ? La preuve, tu l'as devant toi : moi ! Va pas agresser tout le monde, tu seras gentille ! Fais-toi les griffes sur quelque chose d'autre. J'ai bien dit QUELQUE CHOSE d'autre ! Zen, quoi ! Comme tu dis si bien !

Le mail, tu l'as eu, tu y as même répondu ! Où sont les chansons ? Je sais pas, dans ma tête ? My God, je deviens folle ! A cause de qui ? Pas à cause de toi, j'imagine. Non, évidemment ! Impatiente. . . Très belle ta logique avec l'enfant. Le problème, c'est que si l'enfant sait qu'il y a une bombe à l'intérieur de son cadeau, comme tous les autres, il se serait arraché en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir passer son anniversaire suivant. Quelque chose t'échappe ? Je vois pas quoi, c'est pourtant simple comme de l'eau de roche ! Oui, de l'eau de roche où tu vois à travers et que quand tu traverses, c'est finalement pas ce que tu croyais voir, mais seulement le fruit de ton imagination. A la place, que vois-tu ? C'est la question éternelle !

La gourmandise est puni par Dieu, mais par qui est puni Dieu ? Par personne, car s'il garde son chocolat, c'est que la gourmandise n'est pas un pêché mais seulement un défaut. Mais qui a dit que la gourmandise était un pêch ? Vas-y, avale autant de chocolat que tu peux ma grande, tu ne seras pas puni, tout le monde sait que tu fais ça à cause de. . . à cause de quoi au fait ? Alors prouve-nous que tu faire au moins autant que nous tous ici ! Mange autant de chocolat que ton organisme te le permet, tu viendras pas te plaindre d'une indigestion après !

Je suis définitivement folle ! On se demande à cause de qui. Hum, hum. . . Je vais te laisser avant que je ne sois bombardée de missiles lancés avec fureur ! On se calme et on souffle un grand coup. D'accord, j'aurais dû m'en douter que ça marcherait pas, mais je peux quand même essayer non ???!!!!! Et la liberté de. . . OK, ça va, je me tais !!!!

Allez, va dormir ! Pauvre bichette, tu as subi trop d'émotions ? Tu ne sais pas ce que le mot « émotion » veut vraiment dire, ça, sois-en sûre !

**Amy Evans** : d'accord, c'était évident pour Hilary et l'autre. Je te dirais pas son nom, tu le sauras un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Alors voilà, je viens de recevoir ma seconde critique. J'avoue que ça fait plaisir, même si c'est pas très agréable à entendre, mais je te remercie car grâce à toi, je peux m'améliorer. C'est vrai que le chapitre dernier était un peu simplet, mais je vois pas o ? Le fait qu'il capture tout le monde ? Je peux te dire que c'est pas une partie de plaisir, je te jure ! Mais si tu dis que c'est correct, je veux bien te croire.

Flora, j'en ai déjà parlé dans ma seconde partie, tu t'en rappelles déjà plus ? Je suis triste, tu ne suis pas ! Non, je plaisante, de toute façon, personne ne s'en souvient alors je t'en veux pas vraiment ! Pour ce qui est de remplacer Bobby, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Ne pas se fier à elle, c'est ce que tu penses ? Peut-être que tu te trompes, mais peut-être que tu as raison, je ne sais pas. . . Je te laisse lire avant de me donner ton avis.

Merci encore pour tes adorables reviews ! Bisous à toi !

**Kagomesamashmu** : bah alors, on me dit même plus bonjour ? T'avais disparu de la circulation ! Je commençais à désespérer moi ! Et en plus, tu te plains ! Je peux pas vous faire ça, mais faire quoi ? Ah oui, d'accord ! Je suis pas bien aujourd'hui ! Euh. . . oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu poussé le bouchon trop loin, mais comme j'aime pas les fins tristes (ça dépend des fics aussi) eh ben je vais faire que tout est bien qui finit bien. Seulement le chapitre, pas la fic ! Oups ! Aurais-je diffusé une information de trop ???

Pour ta fic, je suis pas très inspirée pas Le Seigneur des Anneaux donc, je peux pas te dire avec certitude que j'irais la lire, mais j'ai tout intérêt sinon, tu ne me revieweras plus, c'est ça ??? TTTT

Merci pour tes encouragements et bisous !!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : ta soeur n'aime pas les compliments ? Elle est zarbe ta soeur ! Tout le monde aime ça et pourtant, y'a des exceptions à la règle ! Combien j'ai de soeurs ? Deux grandes et j'ai pas de frères ! Oh, t'inquiète, ça me dérange pas de te dire !

Non, je pense pas que les voix sont les mêmes en France et au Canada. J'ai vu Harry Potter avec les voix canadiennes et c'est pas les mêmes qu'en France ! Un cheval qui danse des claquettes ? Euh. . . non, je connais pas, ça passe pas en France, mais c'est vraiment dur d'imaginer la voix de Ray dans un cheval qui danse et qui chante !

Bah non, y'a pas de Jack dans ma fic ! Attends, que me racontes-tu ? J'ai dit que j'avais mélangé une fois les deux prénoms Zack et Jason. Tu sais, les deux Blade Killers ! Et ça m'a donné Jack ! Bon d'accord, tu suis pas, c'est pas grave !

C'est pas que ça m'amuse de garder Bobby en vie, mais c'est pour mieux le faire souffrir après ! Kim est nulle ? Méeuh !!!!! Pas sa faute ! Et Meagan, je vais rien lui faire, t'inquiète ! Elle est trop jeune ! Et puis, Tammy, bah oui, ça fait mal un coup de poing « comme ça » ! Et puis, fait confiance aux Blade Breakers, ils vont trouver une solution à leurs problèmes ! Bé oui, elles sont en danger ! Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie ! J'ai encore un peu de retard cette fois, mais c'est la dernière fois ! Déprime pas, ils viendront les chapitres, faut juste attendre un peu ! Et puis, tu es Iris non ? Faut que tu soies forte ! Et tes amies vont revenir, t'inquiète !

Nous aussi, ils nous mettent Beyblade G-Rév à la rentrée ! Et y'a pleins de trucs sur Ray ! Je connais tout moi ! Au début, on le voit qui prend sa douche sous une cascade ! Ou !!!!!!! T'aime pas Hilary ? Pourtant, elle est jolie ! Kenny ? Euh. . . oui, bien sûr que j'en parle. Pas beaucoup, mais il est l ! Il doit dire une réplique toutes les dix feuilles je crois. C'est déjà bien, tu te rends pas compte de tout le travail que ça représente ! Et pis, ils vont pas finir ensemble non ! Kenny, il reste avec sa Dizzi et pis stop !

Ouais. . . J'ai pas tout compris ton truc avec Chrono Crusade je-sais-plus-quoi alors je vais laisser tomber ! Naruto, oui, je connais, mais que de nom, alors je t'affirme pas avec certitude que je vois bien de quoi tu veux essayer de me parler ! Mais bon, je suis presque désespérée ! TTTT

Oui, je vais pas te laisser mourir, t'inquiète pas ! Quand même, je suis pas meurtrière. . . Enfin, ça dépend des situations aussi ! lol

Allez, bye et bisous !!!!!

**Ridelliz** : kidnappings ? Bah oui, faut que je trouve quelque chose sinon, y'aura plus d'intérêt ! T'y penses à l'intérêt ? Moi ? Sadique ? Euh. . . Peut-être un peu, mais c'est tout ! Ouais, toi, tu aimes que je fasse souffrir les persos, mais les autres lecteurs, ils aiment pas ! Je fais quoi ? T'es en minorité, mais je suis avec toi !!!!!!!! J'adore faire souffrir mes persos ! Et en plus, c'est moi qui décide !!!!!!! Trop bien !!!!

Martyriser et régler son compte à Bobby-tête-à-claques. . . D'accord, si tu veux ! Tu verras dans le chapitre ! Moi aussi, je suis branchée histoires d'amour, ça colle plus à mon style particulier ! Vi, mademoiselle ! Hilary et Equipe Mystérieuse ? loooooooool Non, pas du tout ! Ça colle pas, mais alors pas du tout !

On peut pas demander à Kenny de trop en faire non plus, faut que les autres trouvent aussi ! Et qui j'ai trouv ? Kai, évidemment !!!! Eh ! Te moque pas de Kai ! C'est pas de sa faute !!! Et pis moi, je préfère Kai, na !!! Toi aussi, tu veux du Ray-Lia ? Mais vous êtes péniiiiiibles !!!!!!!!!!! D'accord, d'accord, je vais en faire, mais pas pour l'instant !

Mariah est pas évoquée dans la deuxième saison ? Si, bien sûr qu'elle est évoquée ! Faut se renseigner ma grande ! C'est vrai que t'es plus âgée que moi ! Trop plaisir de voir ça !

Allez, merci pour tes reviews et gros bisous !!!!!

**Sousou** : oui, j'ai vu que tu t'étais gourrée ! Moi ? J'ai arrêté à un moment critique ? Mais. . . pas ma faute !!!!!! Bobby, s'il va leur faire du mal ? Ben. . . Tu le connais non ? Il est fou ! Non, Kai va pas l'exploser, et sois polie ! Bobby ne va pas crever, je lui réserve un sort encore pire que crever ! Ouais, calme-toi sur le sucre ! Je sais, mes chapitres sont courts, mais y'en aura des longs aussi ! Alors faut patienter ! Bizoo !!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, meilleur ami d'Alan, nouveau manager des Ailes de la Victoire

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

****

**Chapitre 13 : Flora**

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que les filles n'avaient pas reparu et cela inquiétait les différentes équipes.

- Demain, on part pour la France, déclara Kai. Mon plan pourra marcher si tout va bien.

- Quel est ton plan ? demanda curieusement Ray.

- Je préfère rester silencieux.

- Tu as peur que ça m'échappe ?

- Oui.

Ray lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ça va Ray, assura Max. Notre capitaine est aussi affecté que nous tous.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Tyson alla ouvrir. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs raides lui arrivant aux reins et avec des mèches auburns ondulées lui sourit. Son regard mauve dit quelque chose à Tyson. Elle portait un jean blanc et un chemisier blanc également aux manches remontées et Tyson put distinguer un pendentif en forme d'ange.

- Je peux vous aider Madame ?

- Mademoiselle. Oui, je cherche Lia Cypsélos, s'il vous plaît ?

- Lia ? Vous vous trompez de chambre.

Ray apparut.

- Je vous ai déjà vue, déclara-t-il.

- Non, je ne crois pas, c'est la première fois que je viens ici.

- Flora ? interrompit-il.

Elle leva des grands yeux étonnés vers lui. Son regard se durcit.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes les Blade Breakers.

- Ah oui ! Vous êtes l'équipe qui a battu celle de ma soeur.

- Votre soeur ? s'étonna Tyson.

- Lia est ma petite soeur et j'aimerai la voir. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le numéro de sa suite ?

- Le seul problème, c'est que vous ne pourrez pas la voir.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Ray hésita un moment, puis dit enfin :

- Entrez, nous vous expliquerons tout.

Elle acquiesça, sceptique.

- Alors ce Bobby s'en est pris aux Ailes de la Victoire ?

- Oui.

- S'il leur a fait du mal. . .

- Non, il a besoin d'elles pour gagner tout l'argent qu'elles gagneront à chaque combat, dit intelligemment Kai.

- Je vais le voir.

- Non, il n'apprécierait pas beaucoup.

Flora se leva.

- J'ai une idée !

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil.

- J'aurais besoin d'un papier et d'un stylo.

- Je vais en chercher, dit Kenny.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, muni d'un bloc-notes et d'un stylo noir.

- Merci.

Elle écrivit quelque chose, détacha la feuille du bloc et la plia soigneusement en quatre.

- Quelle est le numéro de sa suite ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai.

- C'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir, à gauche, indiqua Ray.

- Merci.

Flora s'y dirigea, prit son inspiration et frappa.

- Quoi ?

Quand elle vit la tête de Bobby, elle s'empêcha de lui rire au nez. Elle se refit sérieuse.

- Bonjour. Je viens apporter un message pour Mademoiselle Lia Cypsélos.

Elle lui tendit le papier et s'en alla sans le remercier.

Bobby referma la porte et déplia le papier. Il ne comprit rien de ce qui était écrit.

- Pff ! N'importe quoi !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lia. Elle dormait. Bobby déposa le papier d'un geste nonchalant, sur sa table de nuit et sortit.

Sous sa couverture, Lia ouvrit les yeux, se leva vite et alluma sa lampe de chevet et prit le papier qu'elle lut. Dès les premiers mots, elle sursauta.

- Quoi ? C'n'est pas possible. . .

Elle sortit de ses affaires personnelles, une photo, la retourna et compara les deux textes ; écrits de la même main.

- « Ne te laisse pas envahir par tes sentiments

Tu le sauras quand viendra le temps.

Ton coeur parlera à ta place

Et les mots te seront renvoyés comme une glace.

Rien n'aura plus d'importance à tes yeux

Car tes secrets seront à jamais aux cieux.

Ecoute ton coeur

C'est le dernier conseil de ta grande soeur. »

Lia releva la tête, ne retenant pas davantage ses larmes.

- Flora. . . Tu es enfin revenue. . .

Elle reposa les yeux sur le poème et dans le coin de la feuille, elle aperçut quelque chose écrit en tout petit.

- 366. . . 366 ? Mais c'est. . .

Ce soir-là, Lia décida d'une chose. . .

Lia ne réveilla pas ses amies. Il était presque une heure du matin.

- Espérons qu'ils ne dorment pas encore, pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais elle était verrouillée.

- Oh non, Bobby a pris le soin de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse l'ouvrir de l'intérieur qu'avec la carte. Quelle belle ordure ! jura-t-elle.

Elle se risqua à entrer dans la chambre de Bobby. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup vers la table de nuit.

- Elle n'est pas là. . .

Elle chercha dans les poches de ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans la poche gauche de sa veste en cuir.

- Génial !

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre, reprenant une respiration régulière. Lia passa la carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet et sortit dans les couloirs. Elle courut à toute allure vers la chambre 366. Elle allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un visage follement inquiet.

- Lia. . .

- Flora !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa grande soeur en pleurant de joie. Flora elle aussi ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Lia, tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Flora, je te déteste ! Je te déteste de m'avoir abandonnée ! Pourquoi alors que j'avais tant besoin de toi ?!

- Je suis désolée ma petite Lia, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Oh, Lia, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi !

Elles restèrent un moment enlacées puis se levèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre où les Blade Breakers au complet les accueillirent.

- Lia, j'espère que tu es heureuse.

- Oui, Ray. Plus que tout.

Lia embrassa Ray.

- Alors comme ça, tu es le petit-ami de ma soeur ? T'as intérêt à la respecter.

- Ne vous en faites pas de ce côté. Je l'aime plus que tout.

- Je l'espère. Lia s'est toujours débrouillée seule, manquant sans cesse d'amour. Il y a eu Alan Lowell, qui s'est merveilleusement bien occupée d'elle. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus là. A présent, c'est toi Ray, qui devras t'occuper d'elle.

- Comptez sur moi.

- J'aimerais rester avec toi Flo, mais je dois retourner dans ma chambre. Je sais que c'est une occasion rêvée pour me sauver de Bobby mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça aux filles.

- Lia, tu as toujours été très dévouée envers toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Maintenant, c'est à nous de faire quelque chose pour toi. Mais il faudra que tu patientes jusqu'en France, pendant les huitièmes-de-finale. Pourras-tu attendre ?

- Oui, je ferai tout pour que mes amies soient libérées de l'emprise de Bobby.

- Pense tout d'abord à toi-même.

- Je tiens énormément à Iris, Tammy et Marina. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elles soient heureuses. Mon sort importe peu. N'est-ce pas ce qui fait les vrais amis ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais si tu veux qu'elles soient heureuses, il faut que tu soies avec elles, non ?

Lia réalisa que c'était la vérité.

- C'est vrai. Alors nous ferons toutes les quatre des efforts. La patience est une qualité et même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup, je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour attendre.

Flora et Lia s'étreignirent une dernière fois. Elles n'avaient pas eu le loisir de renouer ensemble, mais elles se promirent de le faire plus tard.

- Bonne nuit, Flo.

- Bonne nuit, Lia.

Ray raccompagna Lia jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Ray, tu es fils unique, non ?

- Oui.

- Et tu aurais voulu avoir un frère ou une soeur ?

- Cette idée m'est souvent passée par la tête.

- Tu sais, ça a des inconvénients, mais aussi des avantages. Des inconvénients parce que tu devras t'en séparer un jour ou l'autre ; et des avantages parce que tu peux te confier à quelqu'un à qui tu fais confiance. Une personne que tu aimes plus que ton âme soeur.

Elle avait dit ça en fixant intensément Ray. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aimerai toujours Lia. Tu es mon âme soeur.

Lia se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- Tu es la mienne, Ray.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et s'embrassèrent. Ce baiser scellait une promesse qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais faite. La promesse de rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Un baiser tendre, amoureux, qui voulait dire bien plus qu'un simple « je t'aime ». C'était seulement un baiser rempli d'amour qui augurait de beaux lendemains sans nuages. . .

Ils se séparèrent enfin, les yeux brillants.

- Quel est votre plan ? demanda Lia en relançant la conversation.

- Kai nous en a fait part après bien des supplications de la part de Tyson. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, histoire de faire une belle surprise à Bobby.

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas plus.

- Attendez un peu, c'est tout ce qu'on demande.

Lia acquiesça.

- Je me sens mal, vis-à-vis d'Iris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a un grand frère. Il s'appelle Jordan. Mais contrairement à moi, elle n'a pas la chance de le revoir. Je ne veux pas lui avouer tout de suite.

- Elle le saura de toute façon.

- Je voudrais que les choses soient différentes. Tout est si compliqué.

- Je te comprends. Essaie de tenir.

- Cela fait des années que j'essaie et que je n'y arrive pas.

Elle soupira de frustration.

- Bonne nuit, Ray.

- Bonne nuit, Lia.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec la carte.

- Et n'oublie pas. Je t'aime.

Lia ne répondit pas et rentra dans la suite, fermant la porte. Etrangement, elle se sentit triste. Son coeur se compressait douloureusement. Etait-il sincère ? . . .

_Ils sont si mignons !! Non, sérieusement, j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant la scène où elles se retrouvent toutes les deux. Mais des surprises attendent notre Lia et elles ne sont pas très agréables à savoir. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Tendre Saint-Shield**_

_Enormes bisous à tous !!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	15. Tendre SaintShield

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Amy Evans** : donc, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas aimé mon chapitre précédent. C'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies critiqué, c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. En fait, j'attends toujours de nouvelles critiques pour qu'on m'aide à m'améliorer, mais je reçois toujours des mots gentils. Je suis folle me diras-tu, mais je suis logique, voilà tout !

C'est pas très grave que tu aies oublié qui était Flora, c'était un personnage insignifiant dans la partie 2, alors franchement, je ne t'en veux pas ! Et tu as raison, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Lia l'apprendra bien à ses dépends.

Ce chapitre, que tu vas lire après avoir lu ta réponse, tu le trouveras peut-être bien, je sais pas ce que tu penseras, mais moi, je le trouve assez drôle et mignon. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue !

Pour les surprises, les intrigues et les romances, tu vas être servie !

Au fait, moi je te dis, n'abandonne pas ton idée que tu as sur Harry Potter, moi, je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! Les reviews comptent pas, c'est pour ton propre plaisir que tu écris, pas pour les autres. Je te fais confiance, et même si je suis pas une aussi bonne amie que ma soeur, moi, je compte sur toi !

Gros bisous à toi !!!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : ça va, j'ai compris que tu t'excusais, mais c'est pas grave, tu sais ? C'était bien sur cette île ?

Tu veux mon avis ? Mais je suis pas très calée sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Et puis, je suis pas une professionnelle, tu sais ? C'est bien gentil à toi de me dire ça, mais je crois pas avoir ce mérite !

Je savais que tu allais aimer le chapitre précédent, parce que y'avait Lia et Ray ! Et voici la suite !!! Je te laisse avec pleins de bisous !!!!!!!

**Ridelliz** : oui, un peu de tendresse ! J'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour les Ailes de la Victoire. Elles ont un peu besoin d'amour avec ce Bobby ! Pour Flora, tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Et dans ce chapitre, tu auras peut-être des soupçons. . .

Pour Bobby, tu verras ce que je lui réserve ! Et c'est pour très bientôt, plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Ou peut-être pas. . .

Oui, Mariah est évoquée à la fin de V-Force, je crois ! Oui, tu as dû manque plusieurs wagons. . . Non, je plaisante, me frappe pas. . . Aïe, pas taper. . . lol

Oui, Tendre Saint-Shield ! Moi, j'adore les Saint-Shields, surtout un certain capitaine ! Ouais, super sexy Dunga, comme tu dis ! (Hum, hum. . . )

Allez, gros bisous !!!!

**Sousou** : adorable mais court ! Toujours le même refrain ! Mais je peux pas faire plus long, désolée ! Le plan à Kai ? Ne crois surtout pas que je vais te le dire ! T'es bien la seule à demander du Bobby, parce que tout le monde veut le zigouiller ! Puis, moi aussi, je l'aime bien, je vois pas pourquoi personne l'aime. . .

Tu doutes pour l'histoire de Ray et Lia ? Peut-être as-tu raison, et peut-être pas. . . Tu verras bien !

Tu m'ennuies pas, je t'adore, tu le sais bien ! Comme j'adore tout le monde ! Bisous !!!!!

**San** : triste ? Je vois pas o ! Mais bon, la sensibilité est une chose secrète chez certains. Euh. . . oublie !

Oui, Hilary, je la trouve super ! Elle est gentille, mignonne, attachante, et amoureuse de Tyson, ça se confirme dans la saison 2 de Beyblade ! Je l'adore, c'est un de mes personnages préférés ! Sans rire !

A bientôt, bisous !!!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : ben voilà, t'es en vie ! Sans parenthèses, j'ai vu ! Et c'est ta soeur qui t'a fait la remarque. Mais qui t'a dit que c'était une corvée d'avoir deux grandes soeurs ? Je les aime moi mes soeurs ! On se dispute pas souvent, mais on le fait quand même de temps en temps. Mais ça met de l'ambiance ! Mais parfois aussi, ça devient triste quand ça dure pendant des semaines. . . Snif !

Ray qui chante et Kai qui fait un Tortue Ninja, on aura tout vu ! Heureusement que c'est que les voix sinon, je me suicide !

Tu as retrouvé tes amies, et tu es la seule qui me soit restée fidèle. Merciiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!! Je t'aime !!!!!!! Puis t'inquiète pas, j'uploaderais régulièrement maintenant, plus de retard ! Promis ! Et puis, j'ai bientôt les cours, on reprend bientôt, comme tout le monde ici ! Snif, plus que six malheureux jours. . .

Ce sera dur d'avoir TéléTokyo, ça passe pas aux Amériques ça ! En France, on peut l'avoir, avec un peu de chance. G-Révolution, ça passe à la rentrée ! C'est chouette, mais faut que je bosse pour avoir tout mon plaisir !!

Bah oui, moi, j'assassine quand j'en ai besoin, sinon, l'histoire n'aurait plus aucun intérêt !

Lia ne doute pas de Ray, elle l'aime non ? Ray est loyale, oui, je le sais bien, mais dans une fic, on peut tout faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, iils vont bel et bien finir ensemble !

Combien de chapitres en tout ? Pffoou !!! Beaucoup, j'en suis à 38 pour l'instant ! Tu veux la suite peut-être ? Nan, que dalle !!!!

Tendre Saint-Shield, t'auras remarqué que c'est écrit au singulier ! Tu les aimes pas ? Mais moi, je les adoooooooore !!!!!!!!!!! Surtout le beau Ozuma !!!!!! lol

Allez, bisous !!!!

**Leen & Hell**°: hein ? T'as rencontré Bobby en boîte ? Non mais franchement ! Et après, tu te plains parce que Heero vient se consoler dans mes bras ! Tu viendras pas me dire que c'est pas de ta faute après !

Hell : Elle fait toujours tout de travers !

Etoile : Ouais, et elle se plaint après !

Hell : Et pour cause, Heero l'a abandonnée !

Etoile : Je dirais pas abandonnée, je dirais plutôt un peu négligée. Mais pourquoi je te parle, c'est toi la méchante non ?

Hell :

Les déesses ne tombent pas amoureuses ? Allons le démontrer !

Etoile : Et Thanathor, il est o ?

Hell : Oui, où ça où ça ?

Etoile : Et voilà, ça marche toujours !

Hell : Rappelle-moi de ne pas prendre ton corps !

Etoile : Oki, pas de problèmes ! La pauvre Leen te supportera encore longtemps !

Hell : Et puis d'abord, c'est pas Leen, c'est Lucy !

Etoile, ironique : Excusez-moi madame pour cette faute impardonnable !

T'as pas compris l'explication que j'ai fait sur l'enfant et son anniversaire ? Mais c'est pas grave ça. Au moins, on ne me tuera pas !

Je croyais pourtant que c'était une review Beyblade moi ! Et Duo qui se ramène. . . J'avais déjà du mal avec Wu et Hell, alors là, j'en ai trois sur les bras. Merci Leen !

Si Hell nous oblige à manger du chocolat, ça veut pas dire qu'elle est jetée, mais plutôt indulgente ! Ou !!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE POWER !!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : On les enferme toutes les deux avec un stock de chocolat ?

Wufei : OK !!!

****Prennent Etoile et Hell à bout de bras et les enferment à double tout dans une salle remplis de chocolat

Hell et Etoile : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei et Duo : --'''''

C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe ! Belles, peut-êtres, minces, aussi, mais intelligentes. . . Je ne me prononcerais pas, je suis encore enfermée avec Hell alors je vais pas risquer ma vie ! Vas-y Shnigami, tue-la !!!!!!!! Ouais, vas-y !!!!!!!!! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!!

Hell : Sortez-moi de l !!!!! Je veux pas rester avec cette folle !!!!!!! Piti !!!!!

Wufei : Que dalle, tu restes là-dedans, et tu manges tout ce chocolat !!!!!

Hell : TTTT

Etoile : Faut que je te laisse, parce que faut que j'aide Hell à manger tout ce chocolat ! My God, on en est encore à demain si on doit tout finir !

Hell : A qui la faute ?

Etoile : Pas à moi en tout cas !

Hell : --''''

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, meilleur ami d'Alan, nouveau manager des Ailes de la Victoire

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 14 : Tendre Saint-Shield**

Enfin ! Ils étaient en France ! Le voyage en avion avait été très tendu. Les Ailes de la Victoire étaient isolées, bien au fond de l'avion. Etrangement, Lia n'avait pas vu Flora, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Les différentes équipes montèrent dans leur suite, à l'hôtel « Le Palais ». Bobby entraîna avec force, les filles, Kim et Meagan dans leur suite. Cette dernière était très grande, avec des murs blancs ; le salon était inondé de lumière que laissait entrer la grande baie vitrée. Les filles délaissèrent un moment Bobby et se précipitèrent vers l'énorme vitre.

- Waah ! Regardez, il neige ! s'exclama Tammy. Rien n'est aussi beau au Canada.

- Je déteste la neige. . . murmura Lia. Il fait si froid.

- Va te réchauffer, conseilla Marina. Si tu tombes encore malade, comme il y a trois ans, ça risque de poser problèmes. Va vite te coucher.

- Non, pas question ! intervint Bobby. Vous allez vous entraîner.

- Si Lia tombe malade, vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiétez de votre argent ! s'écria Kim avec colère.

Bobby réalisa que c'était vrai.

- Faites ce que vous voulez ! Et. . . soigne-toi Lia.

Il sortit et verrouilla la porte.

- Quel horrible personnage ! lâcha Meagan. Je l'aime pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

Kim caressa les cheveux de la petite.

- Nous non plus, on ne l'aime pas. Mais il va falloir le supporter encore quelques temps.

- Pas si leur plan réussisse, murmura Lia pour elle-même. Je vais me coucher !

Lia alla dans une des chambres et se mit sous les couvertures.

- Combien fait-il ici ? C'est pas possible un temps pareil.

Elle regarda les flocons de neige tomber et ferma les yeux.

- Espérons. . .

Elle s'endormit après une dernière pensée pour Ray.

Chez les Blade Breakers. . .

- Bon, il faut attendre les huitièmes. Pourront-elles attendre ? se dit Tyson.

- Il le faut, dit Max.

- Pour l'instant, faisons comme si de rien n'était.

- OK !

Les Blade Breakers descendirent au réfectoire, comme tout le monde, pour fêter l'arrivée des beybladeurs. Nick et Yakami restèrent dans la suite.

- J'espère qu'elles vont bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas Yakami.

Elle garda le silence. Nick se dit que c'était le moment.

- Yakami, je t'aime.

Elle fut plus que surprise. Elle le savait, mais le lui avouer ainsi. . .

- Nick. . . Je t'aime beaucoup mais. . .

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. Mais pourtant, j'avais gardé un espoir.

Yakami s'en voulait de le faire tant souffrir.

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement. Mais si je dis ça, c'est parce que je te respecte. Je t'aime énormément Nick, mais ce sentiment n'est rien que de. . . l'amitié. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas que ça change. Un lien s'était crée, je ne veux pas qu'il se brise. Tu seras toujours mon confident, celui à qui je confiais tous mes secrets. Tu es et restera toujours mon meilleur ami.

- Oui. Simplement ton ami. Pas comme Ozuma.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

- Nick, attends. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Ozuma.

- A ce soir Yakami.

Il sortit, laissant une Yakami désemparée.

Nick errait dans les couloirs, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, quelqu'un déambula vers lui et le percuta. Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. J'étais tellement énervée contre mon idiot de frère.

- C'est pas grave.

La jeune fille le regarda attentivement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, au contraire.

Ils s'étaient assis dans le couloir.

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Un chagrin d'amour ?

- Dans le mille, murmura-t-il, sarcastique.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Il se passe qu'un espèce d'imbécile nommé Ozuma a volé le coeur de ma petite Yakami ! Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle a fait son choix et il s'est porté sur cet idiot ! Si je le retrouve en face de moi, je lui referais bien le portrait, moi !

- Euh. . . Ozuma tu dis ? C'est mon capitaine.

- . . . Oh. . . Désol !

- Je suis Mariam, des Saint-Shields.

- Nick, Blade Breakers.

- Tu es sûr que ton amie est amoureuse d'Ozuma ? Il est insensible ce garçon, j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Si jamais il lui fait du mal. . .

- J'ai dit insensible, pas meurtrier. Ozuma est peut-être comme ça à première vue, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à une fille. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour elle.

- J'aimerais tellement être à sa place.

- Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Je vais cuisiner Ozuma pour essayer de lui soutirer des infos, OK ?

- J'n'ai rien à faire, alors j'accepte.

- Allez, on se voit ce soir, après le dîner, ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Alors à ce soir.

Ils se séparèrent.

- Eh, dis-moi Ozuma, tu connais Yakami, non ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour savoir.

- Eh bien, si c'est juste « pour savoir », oui, je connais Yakami.

- Et. . . tu la trouves comment ?

Ozuma se posait des questions sur le comportement de Mariam mais répondit quand même à ses étranges questions. Ils étaient au réfectoire en train de choisir différents plats pour leur dîner.

- Elle est gentille, douce et. . .

- Et. . . ?

- . . . et très jolie.

- Oh, notre Ozuma national a craqué sur une jolie jeune fille qui fait partie de l'équipe adverse.

- Elle n'en fait pas partie, elle les encourage seulement.

- Mais c'est qu'il en connaît des choses ! Et dire que je te croyais insensible ! Il faudrait que je la voie un jour cette Yakami. A quoi elle ressemble ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir Mariam ? Je te trouve bien agitée. Calme-toi donc.

Ignorant ses remarques, Mariam continua de le questionner.

- Que ressens-tu quand tu la vois ? Est-ce que tu as. . . ?

- Mariam, lâche-le un peu.

- Ecoute Dunga, je. . .

- Laisse Dunga, je peux très bien répondre à ses questions. Alors ? Que veux-tu savoir Mariam ? A mon avis, tu ne veux rien savoir de plus que mes sentiments envers elle. Il n'y a qu'une seule question qui te brûle les lèvres. Alors, qu'attends-tu ? Pose-la moi, qu'on en finisse !

Dans ses derniers mots, Ozuma avait légèrement augmenter le débit de sa voix.

- Euh. . . Finalement, je ne veux rien savoir. Tu sais, je préfère voir les choses quand elles viendront. . . Salut !

- Tu ne manges pas ton dîner ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. Dunga n'aura qu'à le manger à ma place.

Elle s'enfuit comme une voleuse.

- Dis Ozuma ? Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Dunga. On ne m'arrache pas des infos comme ça. Pas en me questionnant bêtement.

Sur ce, il alla s'installer à une table, non loin des Blade Breakers.

- Je le déteste !

Mariam avait rejoint Nick dans les escaliers.

- Alors ?

- Rien. Il trouve ta copine gentille, douce et très jolie. C'est tout ! Il m'a eue à mon propre jeu !

- Crois-tu qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Tu sais Nick, il y a certaines personnes qui montrent peu leurs sentiments ou plutôt, leurs sentiments sont difficiles à voir. Et malheureusement, Ozuma fait partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

- Je ne veux rien savoir sur lui. Je veux seulement qu'il respecte Yakami. C'est tout ce que je lui demande. Pourrais-tu lui transmettre ce message, s'il te plaît ?

Mariam sourit.

- Oui, sans aucun problème.

- Merci, tu es gentille.

Après le dîner, Ozuma et Dunga remontèrent dans leur suite. Mariam sortait de la salle de bains. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à ses deux coéquipiers. Joseph sortit de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda curieusement Dunga.

- Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle marmonnait, répondit Joseph, elle t'en veut à mort, mon p'tit Ozuma.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais la voir.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Mariam ?

- Quoi ?! dit-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien !

- Pourquoi tu cries ?

- Je ne crie pas !

- Ne mens pas.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille hein ?

- Dans le mille.

- Très bien ! Entre.

Il entra dans la chambre. Elle sentait bon la rose. Il détailla son amie. Elle avait revêtu son pyjama : un débardeur blanc et un pantalon ample. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés dans son dos et étaient encore humides.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu tiens à Yakami, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec elle ? C'est Nick qui t'envoie ?

- Exactement. Il te demande de la respecter. Si tu as le malheur de lui faire de la peine ; il a promis de te démolir le visage.

- Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu perds ton temps.

Ozuma s'apprêta à se retirer.

- Je t'aurais prévenu !

Avant de s'en aller, le jeune garçon déclara :

- Tu lui diras que je ne ferai jamais de mal à Yakami.

Il sortit. Mariam sourit puis ferma les yeux.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais les garçons.

Vers 21h30, un coup frappé à la porte de leur suite, dérangea les Blade Breakers. Max alla ouvrir.

- Mariam ?

- Salut Max. Nick est l ?

- Oui. . . Oui, bien sûr. Que veux-tu ?

- Euh. . . je veux parler à Nick.

- Là, maintenant ?

- Je dérange peut-être ?

- Non. Je vais l'appeler.

Mariam attendit quelques minutes et vit enfin apparaître Nick.

- Salut Mariam.

- Ça y est, j'ai passé ton message à mon capitaine préféré.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

- Tant mieux. Je suis rassuré.

- Je ne me suis jamais posée la question que tu te posais. Au fond, je savais bien qu'Ozuma était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, en cas de pépin, je serais là. Je peux. . .

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh. . . je. . . j'aimerais voir Yakami.

- Oh, bien sûr. Viens, entre.

- Merci.

Elle entra. Nick expliqua la situation aux Blade Breakers et Mariam put entrer dans la chambre de Yakami.

- Yakami ?

- Nick ?

- Je voudrais te présenter une amie. Voici Mariam.

- Bonsoir Yakami. Je fais partie des Saint-Shields, l'équipe d'Ozuma.

- Alors tu es l'une de ses amis. Enchantée. Je peux. . . ?

- Oui ?

Nick expliqua.

- Elle a l'habitude de toucher le visage des personnes qu'elle rencontre.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Mariam s'approcha. Yakami posa ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux.

- Tu as de magnifiques cheveux noirs. Et tes yeux sont aussi verts que la plus pure des émeraudes. Tu dois être très belle, n'est-ce pas Nick ?

- Euh. . . Oui, bien sûr. . .

- Nick, je peux parler à Yakami deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr.

Compréhensif, Nick se retira.

- Yakami, tu es au courant de ses sentiments ?

- Oui. Il me les a avoués cet après-midi.

- Nick est quelqu'un de très gentil, ce serait injuste qu'il souffre.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je le respecte trop pour ça.

- Et c'est une qualité qui t'honore. Mais que peux-tu faire pour lui ? Les blessures qu'il gardent au fond de son coeur ne sont pas prêtes de cicatriser. En attendant, il souffre. Peux-tu le guérir de cette souffrance ? Peux-tu lui promettre qu'il ne souffrira plus ?

Yakami était désorientée par le désarroi de Mariam.

- Je ne peux rien lui promettre. Mais toi, tu peux peut-être l'aider.

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu peux le soutenir durant cette épreuve.

- . . . Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait.

- Ainsi, il se sentira moins seul.

- Oui ! Merci Yakami !

Elle sourit.

- Je suis heureuse de l'aider ainsi. Allez, va te coucher Mariam. Il est tard.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Mariam sortit et retrouva Nick.

- Nick, que dirais-tu de te promener avec moi demain ?

- Demain, il y a entraînement pour les Blade Breakers. . . Oui, d'accord.

- Alors demain, à quatorze heures, devant l'hôtel. Bonne nuit !

Elle sortit à toute vitesse.

- Bonne nuit Mariam. . .

_Voilà un autre chapitre de termin ! Celui-là se termine plutôt bien, Nick n'est plus seul. Je sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire d'eux mais je trouverais pour eux comme j'ai trouvé pour les autres. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Essaie de comprendre mon coeur, s'il te plaît ?** Vous moquez pas de mes titres ! J'ai toujours procédé ainsi, je vais pas changer !!!_

_Allez, gros bisous à tous !!!!_

****

_**Etoile xxx**_


	16. Essaie de comprendre mon coeur, s'il te ...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**C'est la rentrée !!!!!!!!!!!! J'aurais moins de temps, mais je vais faire ce que je peux, c'est promis ! Les RAR, je les fais à la dernière minute, je les ai fait jeudi ! Et en plus, j'ai pleins d'autres trucs à faire. Ecrire des mails, écrire mes nombreuses fics, faire mes devoirs. . . et Dieu sait quoi encore ! Pauvre de moi, mais tout le monde est dans le même cas que moi, alors je suis pas en mesure de protester ! En tout cas, sachez que je vais faire ce que je peux pour uploader régulièrement !**

_Avant de passer aux RAR, je tiens à faire de la pub pour toutes les fics qui le méritent !! Tout d'abord, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire :_

**_Les Jeux du Destin, de Leenaren_**_. Excellente fic, bien meilleure que la mienne, décrit très bien les sentiments, tristesses et émotions dans cette fic. Une histoire et des personnages attachants, un très bon style d'écriture, c'est vraiment quelque chose à ne pas manquer, ou sinon, vous êtes bêtes !_

_En deuxième position, vient :_

**_Génération Beyblade, de Elea-93_**_. Une fic sensationnelle qui vous entraînera au coeur d'intrigues malsaines, personnages à mystère, passés obscurcis. . . Une fic très bien constituée, le suspens est là à chaque chapitre, envoûtants et émouvants. A lire absolument, si vous ne voulez pas passer à côté de quelque chose !_

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Kagomesamashmu** : pour Mariam et Nick, oui, c'est probable. Pour Yakami et Ozuma, ça l'est moins, je peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais y'aura des hauts et des bas, et rien n'est défini encore. Ce sont deux de mes personnages préférés, mais bon, on peut pas tout faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais quelque chose, mais je te promets rien.

Marina, oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, je la laisse pas. C'est mon personnage préféré quand même !

La chance, vous avez un club manga dans votre école ! Chanceuses va ! Nous, ici, y'a rien, que dalle !!!!! Et pour parler de manga, y'a que moi ! Beyblade, encore moins ! TTTT

Bah voilà, Sango est revenue. Vous êtes contentes ?

Pas d'Internet pendant la semaine ? L'horreur, ma pauvre. Moi, je peux quand je veux, faut que j'aie des bonnes notes, alors je vais essayer de faire des efforts pour pas aller sur l'ordi avant d'avoir travailler mes cours ! Un manga toutes les trois semaines ? Mon Dieu, t'as vraiment pas de chance ! Moi, je peux me les acheter, ici, ils coûtent 6 euros 45, je sais pas combien ça fait au Canada. 13$86 ? C'est beaucoup ça ??? Oui, essaye de convaincre ta mère, elle cèdera. Enfin, j'espère pour toi.

Moi, je suis déjà rentrée. Hier, jeudi 2 septembre ! Mon lycée est bien, ça va. Heureusement ! Mon ancien lycée était craignos !

Bon, ça va, pas la peine de crier. Je sais bien que vous m'êtes fidèles quand même ! Tout le monde a bien droit à des vacances ! Même toi ! Tu t'es bien amusée avec ton amie ! Tant mieux ! Final Fantasy Tactics, oui, je l'ai ! Mais pour l'instant, je joue pas, ce sont mes soeurs qui le squattent le jeu !

T'auras TéléTokyo, la chance ! Moi, je préfère pas, ça frustre plus qu'autre chose ! Je t'assure ! On peut pas regarder tout le temps, c'est trop embêtant !

Allez, bye !

**Amy Evans** : oui, je vais former un nouveau couple. Je suis bien contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus cette fois.

Tu abandonnes Roméo et Juliette ? Méeuh ! Faut pas, tu prouves que tu ne peux pas le faire ! Faut être forte et courageuse, moi, je m'en fiche, quand je veux faire un truc, je veux le faire ! Pourquoi tu l'écris pas avec ma soeur ? Elle veut t'aider ! Pour ton autre fic, je la trouve très bien ! Elle est marrante et c'est tout cute !

Encore merci de me reviewer, je t'adore !!!!!!

**Luigia12** : merci !

**Sousou** : oui, oui, oui, je vais mettre Mariam et Nick ensemble ! J'aime pas laisser des gens seuls. Tu sais, c'est chauffé dans les chambres d'hôtel, alors qu'il neige ou pas, elle peut se mettre en débardeur si ça la chante. Moi, je dors bien en débardeur et short quand j'étais à l'hôtel, il faisait hyper-froid dehors ! Pour Ozuma et Yakami, c'est pas près de se concrétiser. M'enfin, on verra bien dans la suite ! Bisous !!!!

**Kimiko** : merci de prendre du temps pour moi. Tu t'amuses bien au Texas ??? Gros bisous à toi et j'ai pas encore fini de saisir le chap 27 alors faudra attendre !

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : j'uploade normalement, et je vais essayer de pas mettre de retard parce que quand je rentre le vendredi, il est 15h30, après, je dois prendre ma douche, je suis bien crevée et je dois faire mes RAR ! Alors je vais essayer mais je garantis rien du tout !

C'est pas grave, t'as pas insulté mes soeurs, elles ont l'habitude ! Oups, elles sont à côté de moi !

Excuse-moi, si, si, j'écoute, mais je capte pas, c'est tout ! Je suis longue à la détente. En fait, je comprends après avoir upload !

Pour TéléTokyo, je m'en fiche de pas l'avoir, ça me ferait du mal, et je veux pas souffrir inutilement ! looooool

Mais non !!!!! Ray va pas sortir avec Flora, elle est beaucoup plus âgée que lui ! T'imagines l'histoire pas possible après ? C'est du détournement de mineur !!!! Et puis, Ray et Lia, c'est pour la vie !

Alice 19th ? J'adoooooooooore !!!!!!!!!!!! Trop beaux les mecs dedans ! C'est presque de l'abus ! J'adore trop ! Mais là, j'attends la suite !

Mais non, pleure pas, je t'aime, je te l'ai pas dit ? Et puis, on a des points communs hein ? On est sado-maso !!!!! Ouaiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!! Je me calme. . . Nan, je veux pas !!!!!!! Pis, ça veut dire quoi « Osuwari » ?

Mais moi, les Saints-Shields, je les adoooooore !!!! Trop beau le capitaine quand même ! Et moi, je plaisante pas ! Les douches, t'en auras encore. . . je sais pas en fait !

Comment ça, c'est pas mon idée ? De quoi tu parles, je comprends que dalle ! Nick et Mariam, encore une fois, oui, je vais sûrement les mettre ensemble !

Ah, excuse-moi, j'avais pas vu que t'avais posé une question pour les bonhommes à capes. J'ai dû louper le passage. Bah, c'était pas voulu. Quoi ? Les Psykicks ? Grand éclat de rire Ok, je la ferme !

Mes titres, je les aime bien moi ! Tout le monde me dit qu'ils sont débiles. Et tout le monde se fout de ma poire, j'en ai marre !!!!! TTTT

Allez, merci et gros bisous !!!!!!

**Leen** : ouais, heureusement que notre Wu est là pour te sauver la mise ! Faut pas laisser son verre traîner partout, on sait jamais qui on peut trouver dans les boîtes de nuit et encore moins ce qu'il cache dans leur petit pantalon serré. . . Hum, hum. . .

Heero : Oui, c'est bon !

Etoile : Hee-chan n'est pas content !!!!

Heero : --''

Hell, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !!!! Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai rien dit moi, c'est toi qui tombe amoureuse, pas moi !

Hell : Mouais. . .

Etoile : Et Thany, t'en fais quoi ?

Hell : Thanyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!

Etoile :

Wufy et Dudule !!!!!!!!

Wufei : Quoi encore ?

Duo : Tu nous appelles maintenant ?

Etoile : TTTT Ils me font la tête !!!!!!!

CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci Hell !!!!!!

Etoile : L'enfer, c'est trop cool !!!!! Allez, viens Leen, c'est pas mauvais du tout ! En plus, y'a toutes les âmes déchues qui y viennent, et y'en a de pas mal. . .

Kai : H !!!!

Etoile :

Hein ?! Tu veux me faire passer pour la méchante et toi, tu te fais passer pour l'incomprise, c'est ça ?!

Etoile : Laisse-moi te dire une chose ma petite !

Leen : Vi, je t'écoute !!!!!!

Etoile : --'''''' Laisse tomber !

Leen : Gagn !!!!!!!!

Etoile : TTTT

Mes reviews !!! Où sont-elles passées ? Des mini-délires ? C'est pas plus mal !!!!!! Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!!! Vive moi !!!!!!!!!!

Euh. . . bisous !!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, meilleur ami d'Alan, nouveau manager des Ailes de la Victoire

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 15 : Essaie de comprendre mon coeur, s'il te plaît ?**

Les Ailes de la Victoire s'entraînaient durement avec Bobby qui ne leur laissait pas une seconde de répit.

- Allez, ce que tu peux être lente Marina ! Fais des efforts !

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard furieux.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Si vous n'êtes pas content, allez voir ailleurs !

- Petite insolente ! Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça si j'étais Alan !

- Oui, mais voilà, vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Je pense avoir été assez claire sur ce point !

- Je te conseille de changer de ton avec moi !

- Sinon quoi ?! Papa va revenir, j'en suis sûre ! Vous ne remplacerez jamais notre manager même si vous faisiez des efforts surhumains pour y parvenir ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?! Parce que vous n'avez aucune de ses qualités ! Même si vous êtes manager des Ailes de la Victoire, cela ne vous avantage à rien !

Marina fut arrêtée par une violente gifle.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à parler comme ceci, jeune fille !

Marina n'avait pas chancelée, mais elle tourna son visage et ses yeux brillants de larmes vers Bobby.

- Et moi je ne vous autorise pas à me toucher, dit-elle étrangement calme. Essayez de faire rentrer ça dans votre crâne vide.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la véranda où elles s'entraînaient toutes, et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Les filles et Kim avaient assisté à la scène, sans rien dire. Lia voulut aller rejoindre son amie. Mais Bobby la stoppa.

- Reste où tu es !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous.

Elle fut entourée de Kim, Tammy et Iris.

- Vous pouvez nous interdire de sortir mais pas de voir nos amies, conclut Iris.

Elles sortirent toutes de la véranda et rejoignirent la chambre de Marina.

Elles en avaient assez de rester enfermer toutes les journées dans leurs chambres. Il fallait qu'elles respirent.

- Je veux sortir. Cette atmosphère m'étouffe, déclara Lia.

- Après ce qu'on a fait à Bobby, il ne voudra jamais nous laisser sortir.

- Il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé, termina Tammy.

- Je vais m'en charger, interrompit Kim.

Les quatre jeunes filles dévisagèrent leur amie qui affichait un sourire serein.

- Faites-moi confiance, d'ici deux minutes, vous pourrez sortir.

Kim sortit de la chambre de Marina et se dirigea vers celle de Bobby.

- Faites attention Kim, soutint Iris.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil puis frapppa. Les filles la virent parler quelques instants avec l'homme et celui-ci la fit entrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! s'affola Iris.

- Pourquoi je laisserais sortir ces petites insolentes ?

- Elles veulent respirer, rien de plus.

- Avec le peu d'effort qu'elles font. . .

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elles font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour pouvoir gagner.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elles.

- Evidemment ! Alan me les as confiées. Je dois. . .

- Tu aimes aussi beaucoup Alan.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ?

- Peut-être que si tu te montrais un peu aimable, la situation serait sûrement différente. Mais tu ne fais rien pour ça.

Bobby la plaqua contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je veux avoir mes chances.

Kim fronça les sourcils. Elle passa sa main sous la chemise de Bobby, prit la carte de la suite et le poussa violemment et s'enfuit.

- Les filles, venez !

Elles se précipitèrent dehors.

- Kim, venez avec nous !

- Non, je dois rester avec Meagan. Retrouvez vos amis, ils vous aideront. Bonne chance !

Elle referma la porte.

- Non, Kim ! cria Marina.

- Marina, viens !

- Non, je refuse de laisser Kim et Meagan seules.

- Marina, elle l'a fait pour nous, tu n'as pas le droit de la décevoir.

La jeune fille hésita un court instant puis suivit ses amies. Elles descendirent dans le hall.

- Bonjour Monsieur Antème, la suite des Blade Breakers, s'il vous plaît ?

- 443.

- Merci !

Elles remontèrent au quatrième étage et trouvèrent tout de suite la 443. Elles frappèrent vigoureusement. Kenny ouvrit.

- Les filles !

- Salut Kenny ! On est contentes de te voir !

- Entrez donc.

- Merci.

- Tammy !

- Max !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Kim nous aide beaucoup. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle.

- Elle est si courageuse. Et nous. . . nous la laissons entre les mains de cet homme. . .

Marina tremblait. Le reste des Blade Breakers arriva.

- Marina !

- Oh, Tyson !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Que s'est-il pass ? demanda Ray.

- Kim nous a aidées à nous enfuir.

Les garçons laissèrent les filles avec Yakami dans le salon et allèrent se concerter dans la chambre de Max.

- Ça ne peut plus durer. On ne peut pas attendre les huitièmes. Elles en ont plus que marre.

- On peut toujours demander à la chaîne qui diffuse le Tournoi de diffuser un flash spécial, proposa Kenny.

Tout le monde réfléchit. Puis, Ray s'exclama :

- Mais oui ! L'idée n'est pas mauvaise ! On peut toujours demander !

C'était décid ! L'après-midi même, ils iront voir les directeurs de la chaîne de télévision qui diffusait le Tournoi en direct.

A quinze heures, ils décidèrent d'y aller.

- Nous n'irons pas tous. Il vaudrait mieux qu'une seule personne y aille.

- J'irai avec Iris.

- OK ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Iris ? demanda Kenny.

- Oui. Alors allez-y, on vous regardera à la télé.

Kai et Iris trouvèrent facilement l'emplacement.

- On entre ?

- On n'a pas le choix.

Mais des vigiles bloquaient l'entrée.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Kai et Iris montrèrent leur carte de beybladeur.

- OK ! Vous pouvez rentrer.

Kai et Iris coururent jusqu'au sixième étage.

- Monsieur le Directeur !

- Eh, vous pourrez frapper. . . Eh ! Mais ce sont Kai et Iris ?

- Oui, nous aurions un service à vous demander !

Le Directeur les dévisagèrent un instant.

- Mais bien sûr !

Kai exposa la situation. Le Directeur parut alarmé par la situation. Il demanda à son équipe de se préparer à envoyer une diffusion. Après quelques minutes, le Directeur fit signe à Iris.

- Allez-y, mon enfant !

- Monsieur Lowell ! C'est moi, Iris ! Si vous m'entendez, je vous en prie, revenez vite ! Votre ami, Bobby, n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être ! Il est horrible avec nous, il fait du mal à Kim ! Je vous en supplie Monsieur Lowell, les Ailes de la Victoire ne survivront pas avec Bobby, nous refusons de nous battre s'il est l ! Alors s'il vous plaît, revenez-nous vite !!

Le Directeur attendit quelques secondes puis :

- Coupez !! Bien. . .

- Iris Hawke !!

La porte s'était violemment ouverte. Iris paniqua.

- Bobby !

Kai se mit devant Iris.

- Tant que je serais là, il ne te touchera pas.

- Kai, tu ne peux rien faire contre lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Bobby s'approcha d'eux. Mais le Directeur sauta sur lui.

- Lâche-moi, vieux fou !

Il le mit à terre.

- Allez Iris, viens avec moi.

- Plus un geste !

- Quoi ?!

Même Iris et Kai ne comprirent pas. Comment la police a-t-elle été mise au courant ?

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous !

La police l'emmena alors que Bobby jurait.

- Comment est-ce que la police l'a su ?

Kai sourit.

- Il faut remercier les garçons.

Finalement, c'était Tyson qui avait prévenu la police. Maintenant, les Ailes de la Victoire n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Alan. . .

Flora s'était installée dans la chambre avec les Ailes de la Victoire et Kim et Meagan étaient hors de danger.

- C'est bientôt Noël, le maître d'hôtel organise une fête.

- Chut Flora, pas si fort !

- Mais enfin. . .

Lia l'entraîna ailleurs, loin d'Iris.

- Iris ne supporte pas les fêtes. C'est pendant Noël qu'elle a perdu son grand frère.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolée.

- Essaie de ne pas parler de ça devant elle. Enfin, je serais là pour la fête. Iris ne nous a jamais privées de nous amuser. C'est pour elle que nous nous inquiétons.

- Lia, je dois t'avouer une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu vas sûrement mal le prendre mais. . .

Lia s'était reculée de sa soeur.

- Lia. . .

- Termine ce que tu as à me dire.

Flora ferma les yeux.

- Je dirige une autre équipe.

Lia resta muette.

- Lia, écoute. . .

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que j'étais sûre que tu réagirais ainsi.

- Je te retrouve enfin après tant d'années et j'apprends que tu fais partie d'une autre équipe ! Comment devrais-je réagir d'après toi ?!

- Lia, ceci n'est qu'une fine brèche qui nous sépare, nous sommes toujours soeurs.

- Oui, mais voilà, rien n'est plus pareil.

Lia sortit de la chambre.

- Lia, attends !

- Non, laisse-la tranquille, intervint Marina. Lia a juste besoin d'assimiler cette nouvelle. Mais elle n'est pas fâchée. Fais-lui confiance, elle saura te rendre la pareille.

- Merci Marina.

Marina sourit tendrement.

Lia restait adossée contre le mur du couloir. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Flora était digne de confiance. Quelle équipe dirigeait-elle ?

- Lia ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers un Ray inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas à l'intérieur avec ta soeur ?

- Et toi ? lui retourna-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je discute avec ma petite-amie.

- Ray, tu es fils unique ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu ne peux pas m'aider.

Ray eut une idée.

- Viens avec moi.

Il l'entraîna devant la suite 507 et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Tiens Ray. Salut !

- Salut Kevin. Est-ce que Lee est l ?

- Ouais. Entrez tous les deux. J'vais chercher Lee.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kevin revint avec son capitaine.

- Salut Lee.

- Salut Ray. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Mon amie aurait besoin de conseils.

Lee regarda Lia.

- Bien sûr. Viens donc t'asseoir Lia.

- Merci.

Ils furent rejoints par Gary et Mariah.

- Lia ?

- Salut Mariah, dit Lia sans grand enthousiasme.

Mariah regarda Ray puis attendit ce que Lia avait à dire.

- Je t'écoute Lia.

- Lee, tu as des soeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Que ferais-tu si tu apprenais. . . que l'une d'entre elles t'avait trahi ?

Lee réfléchit.

- Premièrement, je ne comprends pas bien le sens de ta question. Et deuxièmement, Huê Nam ou Diêp Lan seraient incapables de me « trahir » pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il faudrait que tu m'expliques ta situation.

- Voilà. Flora, ma soeur, viens de m'avouer qu'elle faisait partie d'une autre équipe. Je ne lui en veux pas mais j'ai l'impression que c'est comme une trahison dans mon coeur. Et comme une idiote, je me suis enfuie. Elle doit me détester à présent.

- Lia, tu aimes ta soeur, non ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors tout va bien. Flora est ta soeur et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce n'est pas parce que vous faites partie de deux équipes différentes que tout doit être différent. Cela n'a rien à voir.

Lia commençait à comprendre.

- Lee, tu es génial !

Elle lui sauta au cou.

- Eh, touche pas à mon p'tit-copain ! s'exclama Mariah.

Lia éclata de rire, bientôt imitée par Mariah, Ray et Lee. Kevin et Gary les regardaient, exaspérés.

- C'est désespérant de voir ça, dit Kevin.

- Ouais, ça, tu l'as dit.

- Allez, viens bisounours, on s'arrache.

- J'te suis. Et m'appelle pas bisounours.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'en allèrent.

Lia revint dans sa chambre.

- Flora ?

- Lia, écoute-moi.

- Non, ça va, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je t'aime comme tu es et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Oh, Lia !

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Promets-moi que rien ne nous séparera.

- Je te le promets Lia.

Elles s'étreignirent à nouveau.

- Allez Trygator !

- Tryhorn, ne te laisse pas faire !

Les All Starz s'entraînaient au sous-sol de l'hôtel alors que Judy était restée dans leur suite pour travailler sur les différentes toupies de son équipe.

- C'est mieux que tout à l'heure Steve. Repose-toi et appelle-moi Michael.

- OK !

Steve alla s'asseoir.

- Michael, c'est à toi !

- Eh Emily, t'es pas fatiguée ?

- Non !

- Si tu ne penses pas à toi, pense à ton spectre.

- Trygator va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ou alors tu aurais peur ?

- Dans tes rêves ! Allons-y !

- Hyper-vitesse ! Trygator, vas-y !

- Trygle, je compte sur toi !!

Les deux toupies s'affrontèrent quelques minutes. Le match se termina par une victoire d'Emily.

- Tu manques de vitesse Michael. Je demanderai à Judy de faire quelque chose.

Des applaudissements discrets se firent entendre.

- Bravo, beau match !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Un jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux extrêmement verts se tenait à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis, petite fille.

Il s'approcha d'Emily.

- Dis donc, t'es plutôt mignonne, ma jolie !

- Eh ! s'écria Michael.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! continua Eddy.

- Ou sinon, t'auras affaire à nous ! conclut Steve.

Les trois garçons s'étaient mis devant leur amie pour la protéger. L'homme leur jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- J'n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! dit-il à l'adresse d'Emily.

Il s'en alla. Les All Starz baissèrent leurs gardes.

- C'était qui ce type ?

- J'n'en sais rien mais il en veut après notre capitaine.

- Plus question de te laisser sortir seule Emy.

- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule.

- Pas contre ce genre d'individus.

- Michael, serais-tu jaloux ?

- Jaloux de ce blanc-bec ? Tu rigoles ?!

- Tu es jaloux parce que tu sais qu'il a plus de charme que toi.

- Tu trouves qu'il a du charme ?

- Non. C'est pour ton amour-propre que je parlais. Allez, venez, on monte se reposer, il est dix-sept heures passées.

Ils montèrent, les garçons protégeant toujours Emily.

- Ça va, je ne suis pas en cristal.

- Ecoute-moi bien Emy. . .

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. . .

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Quelqu'un l'avait fermement empoignée. Elle se retourna.

- Eh ! Encore vous ?

- Comme on se retrouve.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Sinon quoi ?

- On est trois contre un alors lâchez-la tout de suite ! intervint Michael.

- Je fais ce que je veux les mioches, alors ne vous mêlez pas de ça, OK ?

- Sûrement pas ! cria Emily.

Elle le mordit au bras.

- Sale gamine !

Il pesta et s'en alla.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher, murmura-t-il.

- Alors Emy ? Tu refuses toujours notre proposition ?

- Bon d'accord.

- Garde du corps Michael ! Ça sonne bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Allez, arrête !

Ils rentrèrent dans leur suite.

L'homme se trouvait devant la suite des Ailes de la Victoire. Il esquissa un mauvais sourire. Il frappa. Iris ouvrit.

- Oui ?

- Salut Iris.

Elle se figea. Elle recula de quelques pas.

- Je suis content de te voir. . . petite soeur.

- Jordan. . .

_Et voilà encore un autre malade ! Ben oui, quand l'un est parti, il faut bien le remplacer par l'autre. Et cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas aussi facile qu'avec Bobby. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Dispute**_

_Enormes bisous à tous !!!!!!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**

**Et encore une chose. POURQUOI VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LIRE LA FIC D'ELEA ????????!!!!!!!!!!! Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez, elle attend des reviews je vous signale et c'est pas gentil de pas lui mettre un mot parce qu'elle le mérite et je m'adresse à vous, auteurs, que vous aussi, vous avez eu des misères au début non ? Vous devriez comprendre. Franchement, je comprends pas ! Je suis déçue ! Mais quoi, ça vous intéresse pas ? Faut pas juger au résumé, faut lire pour apprécier aussi ! Si vous dites tous que j'ai un talent, ben je vais m'en servir ! Vous prétendez tous que je suis une excellente auteur, alors je vous conseille de suivre les conseils d'une excellente auteur comme moi ! Oui, je joue sur mes propres armes, mais vous l'aurez voulu ! Vous voulez que je me vante ? Très bien, alors je vais me lancer des roses ! Je suis tellement excellente que je sais voir les vrais auteurs de bonnes fics, et celle d'Elea en fait partie ! Voilà, vous direz plus rien après !**


	17. Dispute

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Vous m'en voulez encore beaucoup de pas avoir uploadé vendredi ? C'est pas ma faute ! Les devoirs, le trajet fatiguant du lycée jusqu'à chez moi et inversement, les travaux à la maison ! M'en veuillez pas, s'il vous plaît !!!!!!**

_Je fais plus que de la pub pour ma coupine que j'aime boucoup boucoup !!!!!!!! Désolée Leen, mais je crois que t'as déjà beaucoup de reviews !_

**_Génération Beyblade, de Elea-93_**_. Une fic sensationnelle qui vous entraînera au coeur d'intrigues malsaines, personnages à mystère, passés obscurcis. . . Une fic très bien constituée, le suspens est là à chaque chapitre, envoûtants et émouvants. A lire absolument, si vous ne voulez pas passer à côté de quelque chose !_

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Kimiko** : eh ben ! C'est normal de faire de la pub pour ses amies non ? Je vois pas où est le mal ! Et puis, elle peut pas se faire de pub, parce que c'est aux autres de faire de la pub pour les autres auteurs ! Elle mérite autant que nous, je suis désolée ! Oui, review ma coupine que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup !!! Ça me fera plaisir à moi et à elle aussi ! Merci et gros bisous !

**Sousou** : ouais, Bobby se fait choper, et un autre débarque, c'est bien ça non ? Je suis fière de moi ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!

Hein ? C'est moi que tu traites de dégueulasse ? Emploie d'autres mots s'il te plaît, y'a des gens qui risqueraient d'être choqués ! Y'a pas de beaux mecs qui se déshabillent, et alors ? Je vois pas où ça te gêne !

Le massage intensif ? Euh. . . si ça se trouve, je le ferais jamais. Mais je vais voir, va pas me tuer ! T'auras pas la suite autrement ! Et continue à me mettre des reviews, parce que je te signale que c'est grâce à ça que je peux continuer. Alors si j'en ai plus, je peux pas continuer, et donc, y'aura pas de slashs ! Ouaaaah !!!! L'argument qui tue !

Bisous même si tu m'en fais pas !

**Kagomesamashmu** : Bobby, s'il va revenir ? Je sais pas, peut-être. Aux dernières nouvelles, il a été arrêté non ? Contente que ce chapitre te plaise !

Dommage que votre club manga ferme. C'est bête hein ? En attendant, moi, j'ai été désignée pour représenter un thème à l'école. Les autres aussi, doivent faire un truc, y'en a deux qui vont ouvrir un club d'échec. Je vais m'inscrire, je suis assez forte. Je dois rallier au moins cinq élèves à ma cause. C'est-à-dire que je suis pas prête de trouver. Y'en a qu'une pour l'instant. Personne connaît Beyblade ! TTTT Je vais donner ma démission, c'est mieux ! Mais on aura quand même un coin mangas !

Ben voilà, vous êtes toutes au complet ! Mais Sango ne me review plus, je sais pas pourquoi. Elle a peut-être pas le temps ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à ma fic. . . M'enfin, ça me fait un peu de peine, mais c'est la vie.

Vous êtes séparées ? Ma pauvre. . . C'est vrai que ça doit pas être drôle, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. On y peut rien. Moi, j'ai bien tout abandonné pour aller dans une école privée, où je connais personne. Mais là, ça va, je me suis fait des copines. Mais c'est toujours moins bien qu'avec les autres.

Viiii, je connais Da ! Da ! Da !, c'est trop bien ! Je les ai tous, jusqu'au 8 ! Le 9 est pas encore sorti, mais y'en a 10 en tout ! 8 ou 10 euros ? C'est cher ! Chez nous, les mangas, c'est 5.75 en moyenne, mais ça dépend des mangas. Y'a pas longtemps, je me suis achetée deux mangas à 8.95 l'un ! C'est de l'abus, c'est trop cher ! Mais ça valait le coup ! J'adore trop, c'est trop beau !

Pour les Alice 19th, je les ai jusqu'au 5 aussi ! Le 6 sort bientôt ! Ayashi no Cérès aussi, je connais, ma soeur va les acheter. Je connais l'histoire en gros ! DN Angel, je connais aussi, mais ça m'intéresse pas trop. J'ai déjà beaucoup avec tout ça !

Allez, je te laisse avec de gros bisous !

**Leen** : --''''''' D'accord, t'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est pas grave ! Avec un peu de réflexion, tu vas peut-être y arriver !

Alàlà, Hell, faut pas te cacher la face, on sait tous que Thanathor hante tes rêves les plus fous !

Hell : Pff, tu dérailles complètement ma pauvre Etoile !

Wufei, avec sa tenue de Thanathor : Hell !

Hell, des étoiles pleins les yeux : Thany chériiiiii !!!!!!!

Etoile : '

Duo ? Un pro des massages ?

Etoile : Duduuuuuuuuule !!!!!!!!!!!! Viens ici !!!!!

Duo : Même pas tranquille ! JE NE SUIS PAS MASSEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!

Etoile : TTTT J'aurais essay !

Sword. . .

Leen : Paraît qu'il serait encore célibataire.

Etoile : Et Heero ?

Leen : Bof ! Faut changer un peu !

Etoile : Pauvre Heero ! Elle est revenue en mode indifférente ! Je plains le mari et les gosses !

Quoi ?

Etoile : Je tiens pas contre toi ? On va voir qui c'est qui tiendra le plus quand je t'aurais fait la peau !

Leen : Même pas peur !

Etoile : Elle me cherche !

Leen : Ben non, t'es l !

Etoile : On se calme et on respire !

Leen : T'es en manque d'oxygène ? Tu veux que j'appelle Kai ?

Etoile : Je craaaaaaaaque !!!!!!!!

Leen :

Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ces reviews, ça parle même pas de ma fic ?!

Pas de kiss, tu l'auras voulu !

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : bof, c'est pas trop grave. J'aavis pas trop envie de faire mes RAR de toute façon ! Prends-le pas mal, j'adore les longues reviews, surtout les tiennes, mais là, tu m'as rendu un grand service pour pas m'avoir fait de longue review. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois d'accord ? Je suis crevée, les cours sont vraiment très chauds. Heureusement que j'ai pas cours le lundi après-midi !! Bon, sinon, je sais pas si ça va t'intéresser, mais je lis Inuyasha maintenant ! C'est trop bien, et je sais qui est Kagome, Sesshumaru et Sango. T'as vu, c'est cool hein ? Mais je peux savoir juste une chose ? Pourquoi t'as pris le nom d'un mec ? Un méchant en plus ! Le demi-frère d'Inuyasha !!!!!! Allez, bye et bisous !

**Luigia12** : ta belle étoile ??? Que ça me fait plaisir ! Vraiment !!! Je t'adoooooore !!!! Au moins, toi, tu m'aimes bien ! Attention, pas d'arrières-pensées ! On a tourné la page, même si j'ai eu du mal ! Mais ça va maintenant ! Je te raconterai un truc en mail ! Là, j'ai pas trop le temps !

Faut pas t'excuser et faut pas non plus que tu te sentes coupable ! La seule fautive ici, c'est moi ! J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, c'est tout ! On peut en parler si tu veux, mais faut que tu soies là aussi ! On est samedi, en principe, je suis là ce soir !

Merci d'aller reviewer la fic d'Elea93, c'est une fille déjà, et elle en a des reviews, mais elle trouve qu'elle en a pas assez ! Va la reviewer, ça lui fera plaisir ! Merci encore pour elle ! Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup !

Gros bisous pour toi !

**Ridelliz** : pas grave que t'aies pas reviewé le chapitre 15, je vais survivre ! La preuve, je suis encore l !

Non, pas de répit pour mes héroïnes, je les aime trop pour les laisser tranquilles ! Etrange notion du mot « aimer », n'est-ce pas ? Bobby en tôle, ouais, ça fait un peu de vacances ! Mais voilà qu'un autre paumé du genre arrive ! Ah, que la vie est dure ! Monsieur Lowell, revenir ? Mais tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ma pauvre ! Ah, non, je plaisante ! Il va revenir, évidemment ! Ah, pour Jordan, je peux pas te dire ! Il est peut-être pas méchant après tout, qui sait ? Pas toi en tout cas, mais moi, je sais tout !!!!!!! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!! Je leur réserve plein de vilaines choses toutes pas belles et même pas très catholiques !

Ouais, soit on n'est héroïne, soit on n'est rien ! Le cas numéro 1 pour Iris et les autres ! Pas de chance ma petite Iris ! Assume, assume ! Je suis méchante l ! Je crois aussi que tu vas devenir sadique ! Nan, pas taper !!!!

Allez, je te fais des gros kiss !!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 16 : Dispute**

- Jordan. . .

Iris ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps mais derrière cette tristesse, elle laissa échapper sa colère.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire ?! Nous croyions tous que tu avais disparu !

- Calme-toi Iris.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce qu'on a fait ?! Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai pleuré en pensant à toi ?!

Iris s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ils étaient tous à l'aéroport pour voir Jordan partir pour qu'il aille faire ses études à l'étranger. Ils se promirent de se revoir très bientôt. Mais quelques temps plus tard, on avait annoncé aux parents d'Iris que leur fils aîné avait disparu dans un tragique accident de la route. Iris était trop jeune pour comprendre, mais à présent. . .

- Où étais-tu ?

Sa voix tremblait, elle n'arrivait plus à crier. Jordan la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

- Je suis désolé, Iris. . .

Elle pleura silencieusement dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Mais que s'est-il pass ?

Jordan hésita à répondre.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Bon d'accord.

- Tu ne me présentes pas tes amies ?

Iris se retourna et vit cinq têtes les regardant. Elle sourit.

- Venez les filles. Je vous présente mon grand frère, Jordan. Jordan, voici Lia, Tamara et Marina, mes meilleures amies et membres de mon équipe. Et voici Kimberly et Meagan. On les connaît depuis trois ans.

- Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un manager.

- Lequel ? On en a eu deux. Si tu parles de Monsieur Lowell, il est en Australie et l'autre est en prison.

- En prison ?

- Oui. Pour agression, coups et blessures, et séquestration.

- J'en suis désolé.

Iris lui sourit.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais visiter un peu la ville.

- Tu veux que j't'accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira, je veux me débrouiller seul pour une fois.

- Bon d'accord. Mais tu reviens ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Alors à ce soir.

- Au revoir et à ce soir.

Jordan sortit. Il allait tourner pour prendre les ascenseurs mais il percuta quelqu'un. Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

- Je suis désolée, monsieur. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Mais ce n'est rien, mademoiselle. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Hilary, et vous ?

- Jordan Hawke.

- Hawke ? Vous êtes le père d'Iris ?

- Non, seulement son frère.

- Désolée.

- Vous êtes drôlement jolie.

- . . . Euh. . . merci. . . Je dois m'en aller.

- Attends, pars pas si vite.

Il lui prit le poignet.

- Eh ! Lâchez-moi !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que vous me faites mal !

Comme il ne voulait pas la lâcher, Hilary lui donna une belle gifle pour calmer ses ardeurs.

- Ne m'approchez plus, pervers !

Elle se massa le poignet avant de s'enfuir dans sa suite.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! cria-t-il.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et aperçut une jolie jeune fille. Il sourit. Ce serait sa prochaine proie. Elle était blonde avec les cheveux remontés en une coiffure complexe et avait des yeux clairs. C'était Tania.

- Salut, ma mignonne ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas.

- Eh, j't'ai posé une question, tu pourrais me répondre !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle sortit mais il la retint par l'épaule.

- Attends une minute !

Elle se dégagea violemment mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il lui emprisonna les deux poignets. Elle se débattait avec fureur mais Jordan l'avait plaquée contre un mur. Elle lui envoya son genou dans ses bijoux de famille et il la lâcha dans un cri de douleur.

- Espèce de petite peste, tu vas me le payer !

- Sûrement pas ! intervint une voix.

Alan et Billy, deux membres des Eagles se tenaient devant Tania.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Jordan se redressa.

- Pff ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

Il partit. Alan se tourna vers Tania.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Qui c'est ce type ? J'te jure, de nos jours. . .

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement dans leur suite.

Jordan rentra aux environs de dix-huit heures mais Iris n'était pas là. Elle était sortie avec Lia, Kim et Meagan. Il n'y avait que Tammy et Marina.

- Salut les filles !

- Bonsoir Jordan. Iris n'est pas là mais elle ne va pas tarder.

- C'n'est pas grave. Est-ce qu'elle vous parle souvent de moi ?

- Euh. . . on. . . on préfère éviter le sujet. . .

- Je comprends. Je suis bête, je n'aurais jamais dû vous poser cette question à deux sous.

Tammy et Marina n'auraient jamais pensé que le frère d'Iris aurait un tel langage.

- Marina, je sors. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Max.

- OK ! A ce soir !

- Je serai rentrée à dix-neuf heures !

Tammy sortit. Après quelques minutes de silence, Jordan se leva et s'approcha.

- Alors Marina ? Que fais-tu de ta vie ?

Elle fut un peu surprise par la question.

- Euh. . . Je fais partie des Ailes de la Victoire et je suis très heureuse.

- Mais tu l'es encore plus, maintenant que je suis là.

Marina crut mal entendre.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne te voile pas la face. Je te plaîs, sinon, tu ne serais pas restée seule avec moi. Mais heureusement que j'ai compris ton p'tit jeu. Cela t'évitera de faire le premier pas. Je suis quelqu'un de très compréhensif.

- Attends, j'espère que tu rigoles. Je suis restée ici parce que j'avais pas le choix, c'est tout.

- Arrête, bien sûr que t'avais le choix, tu pouvais très bien sortir.

- Il fait nuit dehors, je vais pas sortir. En plus, il neige à gros flocons, je ne suis pas folle.

- Tamara est bien sortie, elle.

- Oui, parce qu'elle est avec son p'tit copain. Elle ne craint rien.

- Avoue que tu me trouves irrésistible.

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes salades, j'en ai assez.

- Mais de quoi ? Tu as ce que tu voulais.

- Mais ça suffit !

Jordan lui attrapa la main et approcha son visage du sien.

- On est seuls, on peut en profiter.

Marina le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Non, mais tu pars dans ton délire l ! Ça va pas bien ?!

Jordan ricana.

- Allons Marina. . .

Elle était coincée. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, Jordan lui barrait la route.

- Après Bobby, c'est toi ! On est vraiment mal tombées. . .

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte. . .

- Dieu soit loué. . . souffla-t-elle.

Jordan alla ouvrir. Mais quand il vit qui c'était, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens, comme on se retrouve !

- Emily ! cria Marina.

- Marina, tu viens, on sort.

- Mais avec plaisir ! Au revoir, pervers, lança-t-elle à Jordan.

Marina partit avec Emily.

- Merci Emily. Sans ton arrivée, j'étais perdue.

- Que s'est-il pass ?

- Il a essayé de me draguer !

- Toi aussi ?

- Comment ça moi aussi ?

- Ben moi, c'était tout à l'heure. Heureusement que les garçons étaient là.

- Oui, c'est une chance.

- Et pourtant, c'est le frère d'Iris.

- Ah bon ?

- Mmm. . .

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Hilary !

- J'vous raconte pas ! Tout à l'heure, y'a un pervers qui a essayé de me draguer. Mais c'est le frère. . .

- . . . d'Iris ! terminèrent Emily et Marina.

- Ben oui, comment vous savez ?

- On a eu droit à la même chose.

- Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Iris.

- Tu crois qu'elle va te croire ? C'est son frère après tout.

- Elle saura faire la différence entre ses amies et son frère. Enfin. . . j'espère.

- Tiens ! Mes trois princesses réunies !

- Que veux-tu Jordan ? Laisse-nous tranquilles !

- Laquelle vais-je choisir ? se demanda-t-il sans écouter Marina. Toi, peut-être ?!

Il empoigna Hilary avec une rapidité surprenante.

- Lâche-moi, crétin !

A trois, elles réussirent à arracher Hilary des griffes de l'homme.

- Allez les filles, courez !

Elles prirent les escaliers, suivies de Jordan.

- Si on arrive en bas, on sera hors de danger !

- Tu sais on est à quel étage Emily ? Neuvième !

- On a que neuf étages à descendre ! Allez, cours !

Elles descendirent aussi vite qu'elles le purent mais l'escalier en colimaçon ne favorisait pas la descente.

- C'est une descente aux enfers ou quoi ?! Cet escalier n'en finit pas !

Jordan, plus rapide qu'elles, réussit à attraper les cheveux de Marina qui cria de douleur.

- Marina !

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui jeta :

- T'es vraiment pire que Bobby !

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Allez ! dit-elle à l'adresse d'Emily et de Hilary qui l'avaient attendu.

Elles arrivèrent dans le hall. Elles s'arrêtèrent, essoufflées et soulagées. Jordan n'arriva que peu après. Il jura. Marina, Emily et Hilary lui firent un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Vous le paierez tôt ou tard !

Il remonta.

- Je ne peux pas rester dans la suite, se dit Marina.

- Reste avec nous, proposa Emily. Comme à Londres.

- Je peux ?

- Mais oui !

- Alors j'accepte ! J'espère au moins qu'Iris me croira.

- On est avec toi. Iris fera sûrement preuve de clairvoyance.

- Je l'espère. Mais est-ce que trois preuves suffiront ?

Marina était désemparée. Ce Jordan ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Allez Marina, allons nous asseoir.

Iris rentra avec Lia, Kim et Meagan. Marina se leva.

- Iris !

- Marina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Tu n'es pas dans la chambre ?

Elle évita son regard. A ce moment-là, Tammy et Max rentrèrent aussi. A dix-neuf heures pile, tout le monde descendit. Dans le hall, il y avait les Ailes de la Victoire, les Blade Breakers, les All Starz, les Saint-Shields, les Eagles et les Red Dragons. Ils étaient tous là, une partie au réfectoire et l'autre dans le hall. Ils attendaient tous le dîner.

- Iris, il faut que je te parle de ton frère.

- Jordan ? Il est rentr ?

- Iris, écoute-moi s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marina ?

- Ton frère. . . Jordan. . . a essayé de nous agresser, moi, Emily et Hilary.

Iris resta pétrifiée.

- Marina, si tu n'aimes pas mon frère, dis-le, je comprendrais. Tu en as le droit, mais ne l'accuse pas d'avoir fait ce que tu viens de dire.

- Iris, je ne te mens pas. Demande à Emily ou Hilary. Si tu ne me crois pas, est-ce que tu les croiras, elles ?

- C'est vrai, Iris. Marina ne ment pas.

Tania se mit aux côtés de Marina. Alan prit la parole.

- Tania aussi s'est fait agresser par ce type.

- Arrêtez de mentir !

Elle avait crié.

- Jordan ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

- Iris, calme-toi, essaya Lia.

- Lia, tu me crois, toi ?

- Marina, Jordan est très gentil. . .

- Tammy, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh. . . Marina. . .

- Personne ne nous croit, Marina, dit Emily. C'est peine perdue.

- Non ! Je ne laisserais pas ce Jordan détruire notre amiti ! Iris ! Que gagnerais-je à mentir ? Tu ne vois pas qu'Emily, Hilary et Tania ont été confrontées à Jordan elles aussi ? Tu peux croire ce que tu veux à mon sujet mais n'accuse pas les autres de mentir !

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'aimez pas mon frère, c'est évident ! Mais pourquoi vous vous en prenez à lui ? Il vient d'arriver, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ce que vous prétendez toutes ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser de lui, c'est tout !

Marina ne savait plus quoi penser. Iris n'admettait pas que son frère ait pu faire une telle chose.

- Marina, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre lui, mais. . . , commença Tammy.

- Mais ouvrez les yeux !

- Marina, ça suffit ! stoppa Lia.

- Très bien ! Alors ce sera vous contre moi ! Vous n'êtes que trois, nous sommes quatre !

- Non, elles ne sont pas que trois, intervint Max.

- Max. . .

Au fur et à mesure, les différentes équipes se dispersèrent pour rejoindre l'un des deux camps. Max, Ray et Kai restaient fidèlement avec leurs petites-amies. Sous les yeux de tout le monde, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Peter, Alex, Ben, Kurt, Mariam, Joseph et Nick entourèrent Iris, Tammy et Lia. Le moral de Marina allait retomber à zéro, quand Tyson, Kenny, Yakami, Lee, Steve, Michael, Eddy, Josh, Alan, Billy, Ozuma et Dunga se joignirent à elle. Pour compléter le tout, Kim et Meagan, qui avaient toujours soutenu Marina, mais aussi Flora, tournèrent le dos à Marina. Mais Judy, qui avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé par Emily, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Marina. Celle-ci déclara avec calme :

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour passer les huitièmes.

Iris, Lia et Tammy sursautèrent.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Les différentes équipes se disaient qu'une puissante équipe en moins ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Mais qu'en serait-il pour le Tournoi ?

- On va tout de suite mettre ça au clair ! s'exclama Iris.

Elle entraîna Marina avec elle. Toute l'assistance les suivit sauf ceux qui ne se sentaient pas concernés. Iris entra dans la suite et vit Jordan, allongé sur le canapé.

- Oh Iris, ça va ?

- Jordan, Marina prétend que tu as essayé de l'agresser elle et ses amies ! C'est vrai ?!

Jordan se leva et rencontra le regard perçant de Marina, Tania, Emily et Hilary.

- Jordan, réponds-moi !

Il se pencha vers sa soeur.

- Non, c'n'est pas vrai.

- Espèce de. . . ! commença Marina.

Iris la gifla.

- J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges !

Marina n'avait pas vacill ; elle lança, les larmes aux yeux :

- Alors c'est d'accord ! C'est définitivement fini ! Tu peux plier bagages, Hawke !!

Elle sortit furieusement de la chambre. Elle passa à côté de Kim et Meagan. Elle adressa une dernière parole à la personne la plus innocente et la plus gentille que Marina connaissait. Elle se pencha vers Meagan et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Ecoute Meagan, je vais partir, tu ne me verras plus. J'ai été heureuse de t'avoir connue, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Allez, continue à être toujours gentille et sage Meagan. D'accord ?

Marina se leva et partit en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Marina ! cria la petite voix fluette.

Meagan courut vers Marina et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je veux rester avec toi !

- Meagan ! appela Kim. Reviens ici.

- Non ! Pourquoi vous êtes tous méchants avec Marina ?

Marina prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Cooper, je prendrai soin de Meagan.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'en alla avec Meagan dans ses bras.

- Marina, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tyson.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Marina, viens avec nous, dans notre suite, proposa Emily.

Elle acquiesça. Tout le monde l'accompagna dans la suite. Elle posa Meagan et s'assit sur le canapé, sur demande d'Emily. N'y tenant plus, elle craqua et éclata en pleurs dans les bras de Tyson.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ces inconscientes, dit Lee.

- Comment feront-nous pour le Tournoi ?

Là, personne ne pouvait lui répondre.

- Je pourrais toujours essayer de te trouver des équipières. Avec Dizzi, nous parcourerons la ville à la recherche de beybladeurs qui ont de bons critères. Pour l'entraînement. . .

- Kenny, Marina n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, reprocha Tyson.

- Je préfère tout abandonner.

- Après tout, l'idée de Kenny n'est pas mal, réfléchit Josh.

- Oui, approuva Dunga, le temps que vous vous réconciliez.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai raison. Et même si elles reconnaissaient leur faute, je ne pourrai pas leur pardonner.

Elle ferma les yeux et de dernières larmes coulèrent.

- Tout le travail que nous avions abattu, toutes ces heures d'entraînement intensif, tous ces bons moments passés ensemble. . . tout ça, c'est terminé pour moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer en Italie et accepter le travail que m'a proposé ma tante. Je sais qu'il sera dur d'oublier tous ces voyages, mais aussi leurs visages. . . mais c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire. Je suis désolée Tyson, mais nos routes devront se séparer à nouveau. J'aurais sincèrement voulu qu'il en soit autrement, mais le destin est ainsi et je ne peux rien y faire. Reste courageux Tyson et n'oublie pas une chose : je t'aimerai toujours.

Tyson la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Merci Tyson. . .

Elle continua de laisser couler ses larmes. . .

_Et voilà, c'est terminé pour notre équipe principale ! Que va-t-il se passer ?_

_Prochain chapitre : **A quel jeu joues-tu ?**_

_Bisous !!!!_

****

**Etoile xxx**


	18. A quel jeu jouestu ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_Encore désolée du gros retard, mais avec l'école, je peux pas faire autrement ! On est mardi, ça veut dire que j'ai quatre jours de retard. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Un chapitre de plus ? Allez, c'est un gros cadeau que je vous fais l ! Alors profitez-en !_

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Kimiko** : t'es pas moooooooooorte !!!!!!!! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!! C'est pas grave que tu peux pas aller trop souvent sur le net ! Tant que j'ai des nouvelles de toi parfois, ça me suffit, mais me fait pas trop attendre, ça pourrait porter à confusion. Je te laisse trois semaines entre chaque nouvelle toi, reviews ou mails. Oki ? Tu pourras me le promettre ? Sinon, ben c'est pas grave, vu que je peux rien y faire. Tu écris en cachette ? Mais c'est pas bien ça !!! Pas bien du tout !!! èé

Ah, t'as lu mon chapitre 27 ? Tu l'as bien aim ? Sérieux ? Et moi qui pensait qu'il ne te plairait pas. Bon, ben je vais me mettre à la suite, et pour te l'envoyer, ben faudra attendre. Tu te rappelles pas tout le temps que j'ai mis pour t'envoyer le 27 ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais comprends bien que moi aussi, j'ai les cours et tout le reste. J'ai beaucoup à faire en ce moment, et je trouve presque plus le temps de surfer, c'est grave quand même !

Bon, je te fais de gros bisous !!!!

**Ridelliz** : comment je fais pour faire venir tous ces personnages tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres ? Euh. . . ben j'en sais rien ! C'est dans ma nature, j'aime bien quand y'a plein d'intrigues, et accessoirement, faire enrager les lecteurs, mais oublie ce point, ou je serais obligée de te faire un lavage de cerveau.

Alors, tu n'aimes ni Bobby, ni Jordan. . . Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour te satisfaire dis ? Jordan n'est pas pervers, il est pire que ça ! Et c'est vrai que niveau drague, ça laisse encore à désirer, ça craint un max !

Jordan, un malade mental ? Peut-être. Un psychopathe ? Sûrement. T'en as pas d'autres non ? Viiiiiiiiii, j'adore mes héroïnes pour les faire souffrir comme ça, et c'est pas fini !! Vive moi !!!!!!! Non, non, ça va, mes chevilles n'enflent pas trop. . .

Merci d'être avec moi à 100, ça fait plaisir à voir !!! Bisous pour toi !!!!!

**Sousou** : bah oui, ils se marrent bien. Mais c'est pas plutôt toi qui te marre bien ? Là, dans ma fic, ils se marrent pas, ils sont en train de se creuser la cervelle pour trouver une solution. Si c'est ça, se marrer, alors oui, ils se marrent bien. Compare pas mon Jordan avec les marocains, y'a rien à voir !!!

Marina, pardonner ? Tu n'y penses pas, mais j'ai été bien obligée de le faire pour continuer logiquement l'histoire, sinon, c'était incohérent, mais total ! Je suis bien d'accord, une gifle de la part de sa meilleure amie, c'est impardonnable, mais tu sais, dans une fic, on peut tout faire ! Ce sont nous, auteurs, le hasard !!!! Et le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Bisous à toi !!

**Kagomesamashmu** : tout le monde déteste Jordan, c'est fou ça ! Je comprends vraiment pas. . . Je plaisante, bien sûr que tout le monde le déteste, moi aussi, mais je déteste encore plus Iris ! Tammy et Lia ne la croivent pas, parce qu'elles n'ont pas eu à subir ce que Marina a subi. C'est impardonnable, mais c'est comme ça. La vie est ainsi faite. On ne peut pas croire ce que l'on a jamais vécu. C'est triste, mais Marina ne peut rien faire.

Evidemment qu'elles vont se réconcilier. C'est dans pas longtemps. J'uploade le chapitre de la réconciliation dans deux semaines. C'est pas long. Oui, les Ailes de la Victoire sont vraiment méchantes avec Marina. J'ai eu de la peine pour elle, alors que je savais pertinnement que c'est à cause de moi. . .

Marina, repartir en Italie ??? Tu n'y penses pas ??? Je vais pas faire ça ! Tu verras bien ça quand tu liras les chapitres suivants.

Beyblade G-Rév, ça passe pas encore ici ! Je suis dégoûtée, je suis sûre qu'ils vont même pas les passer ! Pff, j'en ai vraiment marre de la France ! M'en fous, je vais tous les acheter, quitte à dépenser tous mes sous, je les veux ! Et je vais les télécharger quand j'aurais l'ADSL ! Voilà, je vais réussir à tous les voir !!!!!

Y'as que 9 Da Da Da ? Cool, il m'en manque plus qu'un alors.

Si je garde contact avec mes amis ? Oui, avec un seul. On parle sur msn, mais on se voit pas. Mais je vais essayer de contacter les autres, on se donnera rendez-vous quelque part et on se racontera tout ce qu'on vit jusqu'à ce jour. On a tellement de choses à se dire !

Inuyasha, c'est trop bien, mais je commence juste. J'ai les deux premiers, et cette semaine, je vais acheter les autres tomes, le 3 et le 4. Si j'ai de l'argent bien sûr ! Et non, j'ai pas lu le 14. Pour la longueur de vos cheveux, c'est facile de les avoir comme Kagome. Moi, je les ai un peu plus courts que Inuyasha. Ils sont longs quand même. Mais je les couperais pas comme Kagome ou Sango. J'y tiens trop. Ils mettent longtemps à pousser, alors je vais pas les sacrifier pour ressembler à Kagome, ça va pas ? T'as pas une photo de vous trois ? J'aimerais vous voir. . . C'est juste une question comme ça, si vous voulez pas, c'est pas grave. Juste pour voir le visage des mes plus fidèles revieweuses, c'est tout. En tout cas, si tu vous êtes d'accord, vous savez où m'écire. Sur club-internet, pas sur caramail, il marche pas ce site de !!!!!

Ouais, Sashômaru est cool, je l'adore !!! Mais il est méchant aussi. Je le connais pas encore bien, mais ça devrait aller vite. Vous en êtes où dans les épisodes ? C'est pas trop sanglant ? Parce que dans le manga, y'a plein de sang partout ! Et puis, tu peux pas m'expliquer comment ils ont fait pour briser la perle de Shikon dans le tome 1, parce que y'a un problème dans notre tome 1 à nous. Il nous manque un chapitre.

Kikyô, moi, je l'adore ! Mais elle est gentille non ? Kagome est sa descendante je crois. Et puis, elle est belle ! Je l'aime bien moi. Oui, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Mariah et Ray ont cass ? Ben ouais, mais c'est pas bien de vous moquer. Ils doivent être tristes. Je suis sûre que vous allez rester très amies même si vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe !

Non, les gens de ma classe sont nuls, ils ne s'intéressent pas le moins du monde à Beyblade ! J'arriverais jamais à leur faire découvrir, tu les connais pas, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça, mais je t'assure que j'y arriverais pas.

Désolée de m'avoir fait une longue review ? Mais non, pourquoi t'es désolée ? J'adore !!! L'autre jour, j'ai dit ça, mais c'est parce que j'étais crevée, mais là, c'est la grande forme. Je suis déjà en wwek-end. Quatre jours de week-end, c'est trop cool !!!!!!

Bon, je vais te laisser sur cette longue réponse. Bisous !!!

**Amy Evans** : je me répète ! C'est pas grave que tu m'aies pas reviewée pour le dernier chapitre. Je sais que j'aurais des reviews de toi tôt ou tard. Oui, Bobby est parti, mais un autre le rattrape. C'est-y pas beau ça ? L'amitié des Ailes de la Victoire ne s'évaporera pas, t'inquiète. Je peux pas les laisser sans embrouilles, c'est pas possible ça ! Bah oui, faut bien trouver des intrigues. Et pour qu'Iris voit la vérité, elle va la voir et correctement !

Wah ! Tu n'as oublié personne, et pourtant, y'a pleins de personnages. Au moins, tu suis ma fic, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Pour l'intrigue, le drame, la romance et le suspens, tu vas être servie ! J'en ai mis beaucoup. Si ça t'intéresse. . .

Allez, merci encore de tous tes encouragements et je te fais de gros bisous !!!

**Leen** : c'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que tu étais capable de réfléchir ?

Etoile : Et après, tu te plains qu'on ne te prenne jamais au sérieux.

Leen : Maieuh, c'est pas ma faute !

Etoile : C'est de la faute à qui alors ?! Moi, peut-être ?!

Leen : Pourquoi pas ?

Etoile : Je vais faire un meurtre. . .

Leen : ''

Hell ne veut pas suivre nos conseils.

Etoile : Alors on va le faire nous-même !

Hell : Sûrement pas !

Leen : Alors vas-y seule !

Hell : Je me débrouillerais sans vous !

Etoile : Si je ne m'abuse, tu vas mettre 30 ans à te décider !

Hell : Je fais ce que je veux !

Leen : Tu diras pas qu'on t'aide pas après !

Hell, tire la langue : Thany est déjà à moi, na !!!

Massages, massages, massages !!!!!!

Duo : Piti !!!!!!!!!!

Etoile : Hé h !!!! Petit Duo deviendra grand !

Duo : TTTT

Devil devil, je connais de nom.

Etoile : Mais ça m'attire pas ! Sword. . . Mouais, à chacun ses héros. Me parle pas de trucs que je connais pas sinon, je te sors l'histoire de la Bavière en long, en large et en travers !

Leen : Oui, Chef !

Etoile : Que c'est bon de se faire respecter. . .

On va voir si je suis une pauvre petite étoile toute mimi et toute gentille !!!!!!

Etoile : Quand je t'aurais fait une démo de kick-boxing, on verra qui est toute mimi et toute gentille ! èé

Oui, si on veut, c'est des reviews. Bizarre les reviews, mais c'en est quand même ! Tue pas mon Jordan, ne change pas le cours de l'histoire ! De toute façon, c'est déjà tout planifié alors. . .

Gros kiss à toi que j'adore !!!!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : j'aime pas l'école non plus, rassure-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Moi aussi, j'ai des obligations qui ne me permettent pas d'uploader quand je le souhaite. Alors je te comprends très bien. J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience. Bisous !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 17 : A quel jeu joues-tu ?**

Quand Tyson, Kenny et Yakami rentrèrent dans la suite, il y avait déjà Nick, Ray, Max et Kai. Ils se toisèrent du regard. Ray prit la parole :

- Comment va Marina ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit Kenny.

Tyson, Kenny et Yakami rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Nick, Kai, Ray et Max se regardèrent.

- J'espère qu'on pourra toujours jouer au Tournoi.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Lee rentra dans sa suite.

- Lee, je ne comprends pas ton choix, dit Mariah.

- C'est moi qui ne comprends pas le tien. Marina est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Elle est effondrée.

- Tu sais Lee, avec quelques larmes, on arrive à tout.

- Mariah ! Tu connais Lia et tu es amie avec elle, ça, je peux le comprendre, mais que tu accuses Marina de mensonges, ça, je ne le comprends pas.

- Enfin ! Jordan vient juste d'arriver. . .

- Justement ! Il peut tout se permettre, personne ne le connaît vraiment !

- Lee. . .

- Non, Mariah ! Laisse tomber.

Sur ce, il s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Mariah soupira.

- J'espère qu'il pourra ouvrir les yeux.

Alan Lowell était dans l'avion qui le ramènerait en France.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Monsieur, ça va ?

Alan tourna la tête vers une petite fille qui devait avoir sept ou huit ans. Elle lui rappelait Meagan. Elle lui manquait, ainsi que Kim.

- Oui, ça va, merci.

- Tu veux un bonbon ? Moi, ça me rend toujours joyeuse quand je suis triste.

Elle lui tendit un petit bonbon rouge. Alan l'accepta.

- Merci beaucoup. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Moi, j'm'appelle Elisabeth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Beth.

- Eh bien, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Beth.

- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Alan.

- Enchantée Alan !

- Beth, n'embête pas le monsieur.

- Mais maman. . .

- Elle ne m'embête pas du tout. En fait, elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Elle est adorable.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Beth est une enfant très agitée, elle adore rencontrer des gens.

- C'est un beau cadeau. Couvrez-la d'amour, elle en aura besoin.

La jeune maman regarda Alan, stupéfaite.

- Beth est entourée d'amour entre moi, son père et ses deux grands frères. Ne vous en faites pas.

Alan sourit.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle. Alan se dirigea directement à l'hôtel où logeait ses protégées. Le maître d'hôtel l'accueillit.

- Ah, Monsieur Lowell ! Cela faisait bien longtemps.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Tout le monde vous connaît.

- Je cherche la suite des Ailes de la Victoire, s'il vous plaît.

- 960. Mais je dois vous prévenir, en ce moment, il y a certaines tensions. . .

- Merci beaucoup. J'essaierai de régler leurs problèmes.

Alan s'esquiva. Evidemment, il n'était au courant de rien. Il frappa à la porte de la 960. Tammy ouvrit. Son visage s'éclaira.

- Monsieur Lowell ?! C'est pas vrai ! Lia, Iris ! Monsieur Lowell est revenu !!

Elles se précipitèrent et lui sautèrent au cou.

- Où est Bobby ?

- En prison ! On s'est débrouillées comme on pouvait. Venez Monsieur Lowell, je vais vous présenter mon frère. Jordan !

- Ton frère ? Mais. . .

- Il est revenu !

- Qu'y a-t-il Iris ?

- Je te présente Jordan. Et Jordan, je te présente Monsieur Lowell.

- Enchanté.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Où est Marina ?

A ce nom, tous se figèrent. Alan n'apprécia pas ce silence.

- Iris, où est ma fille ?

« S'il apprend ce qu'elle a fait, il ne la considérerait plus comme sa fille », pensa Iris.

- Non, je refuse de vous le dire. Ecoutez nos explications.

Une lueur menaçante s'alluma dans le regard d'Alan. Kim sortit.

- Oh, Alan. . .

Il ne fit pas attention à elle.

- Iris, où est ma fille ? répéta-t-il en détachant bien ses mots.

Elle resta muette.

- Kim, où est Marina ?

Elle aussi resta muette.

- Très bien.

Il sortit de la suite.

- Où allez-vous ?

Mais il ne revint pas sur ses pas.

- Iris, il ne faut pas l'énerver. A tous les coups, il sera avec Marina.

- Non, s'il fait bien la liste de ses priorités, il verra que Marina passe en dernier. Jordan, je suis désolée que Marina te pose tant de problèmes.

- C'est encore une enfant. Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Tu es si compréhensif, Jordan.

Il lui sourit.

Alan descendit dans le hall et demanda à Monsieur Antème :

- La suite des Blade Breakers, s'il vous plaît ?

- 443. Je vous avais bien dit.

- Très drôle.

Alan courut au quatrième étage. Il frappa à la 443. Tyson ouvrit.

- Monsieur Lowell, quelle bonne nouvelle !

- Où est Marina ?

- Oh ! Vous savez ?

- Non, je ne sais rien justement. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi Marina s'est fait virer de sa propre chambre.

- Elle est chez les All Starz. Venez, je vous emmène.

Ils montèrent au sixième étage mais en passant devant la 698, la suite des Saint-Shields, ils entendirent des cris.

- Attendez une minute.

Tyson frappa.

- Quoi ?!

- Euh. . . salut Ozuma. Tout se passe bien ?

- Non. J'essaie de convaincre Mariam et Joseph que Marina est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil.

Ozuma se baissa et Tyson se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.

- Aïe. . .

- Désolé.

- Elle en a de la force à revendre, ta coéquipière.

- C'est Mariam ça, tu la connais. Attention, baissez-vous !

Alan, Tyson et Ozuma se baissèrent et l'oreiller suivant alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière eux.

- Bon, Ozuma, on va te laisser hein. Salut !

- Salut.

Tyson et Alan allèrent vers la suite des All Starz. Tyson frappa.

- Oui. Oh, Tyson, c'est encore toi ? ouvrit Eddy.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Eddy ne répondit pas et les laissa entrer. Marina pleurait encore dans les bras d'Emily. La scène fendit le coeur de Tyson. Alan s'approcha.

- Marina. . .

Elle leva vivement la tête.

- Oh, papa !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Papa, si tu savais. . .

Alan s'installa sur le canapé avec Marina dans ses bras.

- Alors ? Expliquez-moi.

Les All Starz et Tyson racontèrent l'histoire. Alan contint sa colère.

- Bon, Marina reste ici, Tyson, rentre dans ta chambre et vous, occupez-vous bien de ma fille, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, comptez sur nous.

Alan se leva et quitta précipitamment la suite.

- Ol ! Iris va s'en prendre une, je le sens ! dit Michael.

- Eh bien, je l'espère ! Elle le mérite ! conclut Emily. Viens Marina, tu vas te reposer dans ma chambre.

Elle hocha la tête, épuisée d'avoir pleuré pendant plus de deux heures. Emily installa Marina et sortit.

- Pauvre Marina.

- Ne sois pas triste Emy, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger, dit Michael.

- Je prie pour ça, Michael. . .

Elle ferma les yeux, le visage triste. Michael fut désolé de son désarroi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!! hurla Monsieur Lowell.

- Laissez-nous vous expliquer. . . essaya Iris.

Alan baissa des yeux flamboyants de colère vers Iris.

- Toi ! Tu as osé lever la main sur elle ?!

Iris recula.

- Elle le méritait !

- La ferme !!

Iris sursauta et se tut. Alan se dirigea vers Jordan et lui asséna un violent coup de poing.

- Monsieur Lowell, arrêtez !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Lia, tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez fait de mal toi aussi ?

- Mais. . .

- Assez !! Quant à toi Jordan Hawke ; tu as voulu abuser de ma fille !

- C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi !

- Marina n'a pas aussi mauvais goût et de plus, elle avait déjà un petit-ami !

- Je vais vous raconter moi ! Je suis resté seul avec elle. Et elle m'a dit que je lui plaisais beaucoup et elle s'est mise à m'allumer. Elle m'a sorti son numéro de charme. Je l'ai repoussé, ça lui a pas plu et maintenant, elle pleure comme un bébé. . .

Alan le frappa à nouveau.

- Premièrement, Marina est restée seule avec toi parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ! Deuxièmement, elle ne fait jamais le premier pas vers un garçon qui lui plaît ! Troisièmement, elle n'allume jamais les garçons parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de le faire ! Quatrièmement, elle n'a pas à sortir son numéro de charme car elle est naturellement belle ! Et dernièrement, elle ne pleure pas comme un bébé, mais elle pleure RÉELLEMENT parce qu'elle a perdu ses meilleures amies à cause de toi !! Et ça, je ne peux le tolérer !

- Arrêtez, Monsieur Lowell ! intervint Tammy.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire !

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre !

Alan fixa Tammy et lâcha enfin Jordan. Il fit face aux quatre filles.

- Je vois que Meagan a fait le bon choix.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais dit avant de s'éclipser :

- Vous savez ce que Marina m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle souffrait que vous lui ayiez tourné le dos. Elle trouve réconfort chez des amis. De vrais amis. Des gens qui lui font confiance.

- Mais vous n'avez que sa version des faits !

- Et ça me suffit. Marina n'a jamais menti et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va commencer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous lui ayiez fait ça. Vous saviez qu'elle est très sensible pourtant. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ? Je ne comprends pas et je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre. Elle a perdu toute volonté de combattre, elle veut retourner en Italie. Et tout ça à cause de vous.

Il secoua la tête.

- Vous pourriez peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux ? suggéra Iris.

Alan rit nerveusement.

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris, petite idiote.

Il partit. Iris ferma la porte et soupira.

- Allons nous coucher.

Iris sortit de la salle de bains. Elle alla dans sa chambre, s'installa dans son lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Après trois quart-d'heure à essayer de dormir, elle ralluma la lumière.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça me torture l'esprit.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Jordan ?

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je ne sais que penser de Marina.

- Elle a définitivement coupé les ponts avec vous.

Iris sortit de son lit et vint plus près de son frère.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur ?

- Non, tu as très bien fait.

Iris baissa la tête. Jordan contempla sa soeur.

- Iris, tu es devenue très belle.

- . . . Merci.

- Tu es avec Kai, c'est ça ?

- Oui. On est fiancés.

- Tu crois que ça peut changer ?

- Pardon ?

- Non, oublie.

Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Puis, il lui donna un baiser fraternel sur les lèvres, du moins, c'est ce qu'Iris crut, mais il approfondit le baiser et Iris sentit qu'il forçait la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se dégagea violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Iris, tu es si belle.

Elle se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il ricana. Iris commença à avoir peur.

- Tu sais Iris ? Je n'ai jamais disparu.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis parti parce que j'en avais marre de vous. Et surtout de toi.

Le coeur d'Iris manqua un battement.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Je me suis bien amusé pendant toutes ces années.

- Mais pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi es-tu revenu à moi ? . . .

- Pourquoi ? Parce que. . . je voulais t'embêter. . . et te conquérir.

- Mais je suis ta soeur !

- Et alors ? Ça ne m'a jamais posé problème.

- Tu es ignoble, je te déteste !! Va t'en !

- Oh non, pas avant d'en avoir fini avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?! paniqua-t-elle.

- A ton avis ?

- Iris, que se passe-t-il ? Jordan ?

- Tammy, Lia ! C'est Marina qui avait raison depuis le début ! Nous avons été stupides !

- Ah oui ! Cette pauvre Marina. Elle ne s'est pas laissée faire.

- Espèce de. . . !

- Pas de grossièreté petite soeur !

Kim arriva et sans prévenir, elle lui donna un coup de poing. Il vacilla légèrement. Il contre-attaqua et frappa Kim. Elle tomba sur le sol. Jordan lança :

- Ça va, je m'en vais !

Avant de partir, il agrippa les cheveux d'Iris et l'embrassa sans douceur.

- Je reviendrai !

Il sortit. Iris s'effondra sur le sol. Elle pleura.

- Iris, ça va, il est parti, dit Lia.

- C'n'est pas à cause de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire mais c'est ce qu'on a fait à Marina !

Elle se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la suite des All Starz. Elle frappa violemment.

- Ouvrez, j'vous en prie. . .

Emily ouvrit.

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?

Quand elle vit Iris, elle s'assombrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Parler à Marina.

Voyant qu'elle avait pleuré, Emily appela Marina.

- Marina ? Quelqu'un voudrait te voir.

Elle se leva.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est. . . minuit passé, répondit Emily en consultant le réveil.

Marina vit Iris.

- Marina, je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi.

- Et tu viens nous déranger à cette heure-ci pour me dire ça ?

- Marina. . .

- Non, c'est pas la peine de te fatiguer. Au revoir Iris.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Marina, j't'en prie ! Laisse-moi une chance de me racheter !

Iris glissa contre la porte et pleura aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Quant à Marina, elle restait derrière la porte, pleurant elle aussi.

- Marina, je reconnais mes fautes. Jordan a essayé de nous agresser, il a frappé Kim et s'en est pris à moi. Moi qui suis sa soeur. Marina, je t'en conjure, tu dois me croire.

Aucune réponse.

- Marina, réponds-moi. . .

Elle s'effondra sur le sol.

- Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres. Mais j't'en prie, pardonne-moi. . .

Sa voix s'était affaiblie.

- Marina. . .

Iris resta toute la nuit dans le couloir en espérant une réponse de Marina qui ne vint jamais. Quant à Marina, elle resta assise, derrière la porte, en pleurant. . .

_C'est trop triste !! Pourquoi je fais ça ? Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde, même mes soeurs !!!! Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi qui n'ai jamais réussi à faire pleurer quelqu'un, j'ai réussi cette fois ! Et en plus, comme mes soeurs sont insensibles. . . Surtout Cardina, mais elle, elle a pleuré autre part, dans le chapitre 19. Eh oui, c'est dans encore longtemps !!!!_

_Prochain chapitre_ : **_Une étape de plus_**

_Gros bisous !!!!!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	19. Une étape de plus

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_Alors voilà un GROOOOOOOOOOOOS cadeau !!!!!!!!!!! Faut pas m'en vouloir alors pour les futurs retards que je pourrais avoir ! On fait ce qu'on peut pour amadouer les gens, mais c'est peine perdue. . ._

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Eagles :_**

Tania, spectre Colombe, 17 ans

Billy, spectre Crisly, 18 ans

Alan, spectre Cismen, 18 ans

Josh, spectre Cass, 20 ans

Flora, manager des Eagles et soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

**Chapitre 18 : Une étape de plus**

Emily trouva Iris, assise dans le couloir, épuisée et endormie. Elle lui faisait presque de la peine. Emily fit un triste sourire, puis, elle réveilla la jeune fille. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Iris ? Réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts.

- Emily ? Comment va Marina ?

Elle avait demandé ça sans grande conviction. Emily ne voulut pas lui répondre.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Iris parut surprise.

- . . . Non.

- Aujourd'hui, ce sont les huitièmes.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, Iris, tu es épuisée. . .

- Non ! Je resterai là tant que je n'aurais pas vu Marina !

- Ça ne sert à rien d'être aussi bornée ! Elle ne te pardonnera pas, tu ne lui as pas fait confiance et à nous non plus ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle peut tout effacer comme ça ?!

Iris baissa la tête.

- Très bien ! s'énerva Emily.

Emily descendit au quatrième étage et quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec Kai.

- Si je ne peux pas te faire partir, ton petit-ami le fera.

- Non, Kai, laisse-moi tranquille. De toute façon, je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai été odieuse avec Marina. . .

Elle se remit à pleurer. Kai ne supporta pas la vue de ses larmes.

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal. Marina ne reviendra pas comme ça. Allez, viens, tu dois te préparer pour le Tournoi et avaler quelque chose pour reprendre toutes les forces que tu as perdu cette nuit.

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? Marina ne fait plus partie du Tournoi. Nous sommes disqualifiées d'avance.

- Ça, tu n'en es pas encore sûre. Elle peut encore changer d'avis.

- Tu. . . tu crois ?

- Marina n'est pas complètement stupide.

- Oui, mais elle nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus jouer.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de lui faire confiance. C'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire. Allez, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Iris hocha la tête.

- Bien.

Kai la porta dans ses bras. Emily intervint.

- J'essaierai de convaincre Marina.

- Merci Emily. Tu diras. . . tu diras aussi à Hilary et à Tania que je suis désolée. Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots mais. . .

- D'accord, l'interrompit-elle.

Emily rentra dans sa chambre tandis que Kai emmenait Iris dans sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte. Kim ouvrit.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Iris !

Kai la déposa dans les bras de Kim.

- Je veux qu'elle se repose et qu'elle mange un peu avant de partir.

- Partir ? Mais o ?

- Aujourd'hui, ce sont les huitièmes.

-Oh. . .

- Dans quatre heures, je veux qu'elle reprenne des couleurs.

- Oui, compte sur moi. Merci Kai.

Il hocha la tête et partit. Il redescendit au sixième et frappa à la porte de la suite des All Starz. Cette fois, ce fut Michael qui ouvrit.

- Kai ?

- Salut.

- Viens. Emy t'attendait justement. Elle savait que tu reviendrais. Une sorte d'intuition. C'est naturel chez elle.

Kai entra. Peu après, Emily sortit de sa chambre, la mine défaite.

- Vas-y Kai.

Kai entra dans la chambre et vit Marina, assise contre l'oreiller, adossé au mur.

- Marina ?

Elle se crispa. Kai vit qu'elle aussi avait pleuré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Tu étais contre moi toi aussi, non ?

Elle avait raison mais Kai ne la contredit pas.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Alors je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici.

- Je suis ici parce que comme tout le monde, je tiens à toi.

Cela n'ébranla même pas la jeune fille.

- Tu es au courant qu'aujourd'hui. . .

- . . . ce sont les huitièmes. Je le sais.

- Marina, je sais que tu me détestes au moins autant que tu détestes Iris en ce moment. . .

- Non, tu te trompes. Je ne la déteste pas mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. Pourquoi éprouverais-je des sentiments pour. . . une étrangère ?

Ça, Iris aurait du mal à l'encaisser.

- Je te trouve dure. . .

- Et qu'as-tu pensé d'elle ?! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu endurer, rien que cette nuit !

- Non, évidemment. Je sais aussi que j'ai beaucoup moins de chances qu'Emily de te convaincre mais Emily a oublié de te dire une chose importante. Une chose très importante. Si tu ne veux pas te battre pour elles ou pour toi-même, fais-le pour Monsieur Lowell.

Ce nom eut l'effet d'une gifle pour Marina.

- Mais si je me bats, ce serait comme si je le faisais pour elles.

- Non. Pas si tu ne penses qu'à ton père.

Un long silence suivit.

- Je te laisse, je dois me préparer. Alors. . . à tout à l'heure.

Il sortit.

- Alors ? demanda Emily.

- Sa participation au Tournoi ne dépend que d'elle. Je dois vous laisser.

- Oui, merci.

Kai sortit.

A neuf heures, presque tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Certains soutinrent Iris mais d'autres désespérèrent de ne pas voir Marina.

- Tout le monde demande Marina et c'est à cause de moi, dit Iris après avoir peu mangé.

- Iris, tu devrais manger encore un peu. Tu n'as pratiquement rien avalé, s'inquiéta Lia.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mais Iris. . .

- Laisse-la, intervint Flora. Elle a besoin d'être seule avec elle-même.

Lia soupira puis, ne supportant plus le silence pesant d'Iris, elle changea de conversation.

- Quelle équipe diriges-tu Flora ?

- Les Eagles.

- Oh, mais ce sont des amis.

- Oui, les Blade Breakers se battent contre eux aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien bonne chance.

- Merci.

Quand les différentes équipes arrivèrent, le stade était en ébullition.

- Mes pauvres oreilles, se plaignit Nick.

- Parle pour toi ! J'ai l'ouïe hyper-développée ! cria Yakami en plaquant ses deux mains sur les oreilles.

- Tu as mal ?

Elle hocha la tête. Nick la prit dans ses bras.

- Il faut que tu t'habitues. Ozuma va bientôt arriver, je vois les équipes défiler. Il y a les Blade Breakers, les All Starz, les Eagles, et voilà les Saint-Shields. Ozuma regarde en notre direction. Il t'a remarqué. Voilà pour le premier groupe.

- Bienvenue à tous pour les huitièmes-de-finale ! cria l'animateur. Aujourd'hui, nous verrons huit matchs surprenants ! Eh oui ! Je vais annoncer le premier match : Blade Breakers contre Eagles !!!

Le stade se déchaîna.

- Découvrons l'arène ! . . . Oh ! Après les arènes classiques à Londres, c'est notre célèbre Tour Eiffel ! Et une victime de plus pour nos beybladeurs ! On devra bientôt archiver cette bonne vieille Tour Eiffel !

Les Blade Breakers et les Eagles se firent face.

- A l'issue de quatre matchs, s'il y a match nul, les deux capitaines devront se battre ! Bien ! Que donnent les tirages au sort ? Pour le premier match, ce sera. . . Ray et Tania !!

Les deux personnes se levèrent.

- Bonne chance Tania.

Elle lui sourit.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Allez, je compte sur toi Driger !

Les deux toupies se foncèrent dessus. Driger avait le dessus. Avec la simple force de son esprit, Tania fit sortir. . . son spectre !

- Vas-y Tania ! cria Flora. C'est bien ! Rappelle-toi à l'entraînement !

Un ours, ressemblant plus à un Ewok qu'à un ours, sortit dans une lumière dorée.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ? Oh, il est très mignon ! rit Ray.

- Ray, concentre-toi ! gronda Kai.

- Driger ! Attaque !!

La toupie de Ray brilla et accéléra sa rotation.

- Désolé pour ta toupie Tania. . . Driger !!

La toupie grise de Ray projeta une grande puissance, le spectre de Tania rentra dans sa toupie et se fit éjecter. Tania fut peu surprise. Elle récupéra sa toupie et retourna dans son camp.

- C'est bien Tania, félicita Flora. Mais tu aurais pu te défendre, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Tania hocha la tête négativement.

- Tania n'aime pas combattre, expliqua Alan.

Flora sourit.

- Tu es très courageuse.

- Le score est à présent de 1à 0 en faveur des Blade Breakers ! Match suivant ! Les tirages me disent. . . Tyson et Alan !! Messieurs, en place !

Tyson courut jusqu'à l'arène tandis qu'Alan avançait tranquillement.

- Salut Tyson ! Tu as l'air pressé de perdre !

- Oh, on fait de l'humour ?

Alan haussa les épaules en fixant sa toupie à son lanceur.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Dragoon, attaque !!

- Allez Cismen, te laisse pas faire !

- C'est qui ça, Cismen ?!

- Tu verras bien !

Les deux toupies firent le tour de la Tour Eiffel et eurent un premier contact. Des étincelles jaillirent.

- Bon, assez jou ! Dragoon, le Fantôme de l'Ouragan !!!

- Cismen, gagne-moi ce match !!

Cismen sortit.

- C'est quoi ça ?!

- C'est un serpentaire ! Un grand oiseau des savanes africaines ! Tu vois qu'il a la tête huppée et des pattes très longues ! Et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi ! Il ne se nourrit que de serpents et de petits vertébrés ! Et ton minable Dragoon va se faire manger tout cru ! Allez Cismen, à table !

- C'est pas ton p'tit moineau qui va me faire peur ! Dragoon, ne te laisse pas intimider ! Attaque-tempête !!

La toupie de Tyson forma une mini-tornade.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, un dragon, c'est un gros serpent, rien de plus !

- N'importe quoi ! Un dragon est bien plus majestueux qu'un serpent ! Et en plus, un serpent, c'est vicieux et ça rampe partout !

Tyson provoqua des éclats de rire dans le public.

- Allez, assez jou ! Cismen, achève-le !!

Cismen affronta la tornade et arrivé à proximité de Dragoon, il sauta et atterrit sur lui, le stoppant net.

- Oh non, Dragoon !

Il sauta dans l'arène et récupéra sa toupie, au pied de la Tour Eiffel.

- Ça va Tyson, rien de cass ?

- Non, ça va !

Alan aida Tyson à sortir de l'arène.

- Ce fut un plaisir de combattre contre toi.

- Ouais, beau match. Allez, à la prochaine !

Tyson retourna dans son camp.

- Désolé les gars !

- C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre.

- Et c'est toi Kai qui me dis ça ?

- C'est en perdant qu'on gagne, combien de fois te l'ai-je répét ?

Tyson rit de bon coeur.

- Les Blade Breakers et les Eagles sont maintenant à égalit ! Le prochain match opposera donc. . . Kai à Josh !! Les deux capitaines, en position !!

Kai et Josh montèrent au bord de l'arène et attendirent le signal.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux toupies filèrent comme des fusées pour se rencontrer une première fois. Le choc provoqua des étincelles.

- Allez, finissons-en vite ! Dranzer, éjecte-le !!

La toupie bleu brilla et amplifia sa vitesse.

- Non ! Cass, fonce-lui dessus !

Kai fronça les sourcils. Qui était Cass ? Son spectre ?

- Eh oui Kai, j'ai un spectre moi aussi ! lui dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je te présente Cass !!

Cass sortit dans un lumineux rayonnement bleu. Kai fut surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tyson.

- C'est un balbusard ! expliqua Kenny. Un oiseau de proie piscivore qu'on rencontre sur les côtes et les étangs !

- Il est magnifique !

- Dranzer, ne te laisse pas surprendre !

Dranzer fut entouré de feu et fonça dorit sur Cass qui encaissa assez bien le coup mais Dranzer exerçait une telle pression sur la toupie adverse que celle-ci, n'y tenant plus, fut éjectée.

- Oui ! Les Blade Breakers mènent à nouveau ! C'est fantastique !!

- Bien joué Kai ! Allez Maxou, à toi de nous faire gagner maintenant !

- Place au dernier match ! Max contre Billy ! Feront-ils un match nul ou bien les Blade Breakers remporteront-ils ces huitièmes ?! C'est ce que nous allons voir dans 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Draciel, attaque maintenant !! Défence bouclier !

- Crisly, pas de préliminaires, éjecte-le moi vite fait !!

Crisly coupa la Tour Eiffel en deux.

- Draciel, à gauche ! Evite la collision !

Draciel évita aisément.

- C'est bien ! Attaque !

- Crisly, c'est le moment !

Le spectre de Billy sortit dans toute sa splendeur. Max eut un mouvement de recul et commença à paniquer.

- Non ! Tout mais pas ça !!

Crisly était une grosse mygale noire et velue. Draciel commença à perdre de la vitesse.

- J'ai horreur des araignées !

Judy se leva.

- Max, contrôle ta peur !

Depuis tout petit, Max portait en horreur les araignées. Il s'était levé, un matin, et avait découvert dans le coin de son lit, un nid d'araignées aux longues pattes. Sa mère était là et l'avait consolé du mieux qu'elle pouvait tellement il était paniqué.

- Je peux pas ! Cette mygale est affreuse, je n'y arriverai pas !

- Max, mon chéri, ce n'est qu'un spectre, il ne peut rien faire à ton Draciel ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'une minable araignée pourrait battre Draciel ?!

- . . . Non ! Draciel, je compte sur toi !

Draciel reprit sa vitesse initiale et éjecta Crisly sans problèmes.

- Oui !!! Les Blade Breakers sont qualifiés pour les quarts ! Bravo ! Malheureusement, la course est terminée pour les Eagles qui se sont bien défendus ! Applaudissez-les bien fort, ils le méritent !

Une ovation s'éleva. Les Eagles sourirent puis rentrèrent aux vestiaires. Les Blade Breakers restèrent pour voir les autres matchs. Les All Starz gagnèrent leurs quatre matchs facilement contre les Soldiers, l'équipe mystérieuse gagna également contre les Heart Breakers et les Saint-Shields aussi remportèrent leur billet en quarts-de-finale contre les Cats.

Dans le groupe deux, les Blade Killers avaient humiliés les Sky Angels, une équipe de filles hyper-sensibles qui rentrèrent aux vestiaires en pleurant. Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre fous de colère les Blade Breakers mais aussi les équipes restantes. Les White Tigers battirent facilement les Black Flowers et à présent, c'était au tour des Ailes de la Victoire.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit problème ! dit le commentateur. Il en manque une ; Marina !

- Nous sommes perdues ! se lamenta Iris. Et c'est de ma faute !

- Iris, ne dis pas ça ! raisonna Lia. Nous allons jouer comme d'habitude pour l'instant.

- D'accord, acquiesça Iris.

- Allez, on y va. On va jouer contre les Firemen.

- Elles veulent quand même jouer ! Espérons que Marina ne tarde pas trop ! Commençons les tirages ! Le premier match opposera donc. . . Lia à Yann !!

Lia éjecta sans problèmes le jeune Yann. Le second match opposait Tammy à Ben. Elle l'emporta. Mais quand Iris joua contre Charles, elle perdit lamentablement.

- Iris, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Lia.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai plus envie de combattre !

- Il reste quelques minutes ! Si Marina n'arrive pas tout de suite, l'équipe sera disqualifiée !

- C'est fichu pour elles, dit Ray.

- Non, pas encore, dit Kai.

Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent ; Marina apparut enfin.

- Marina est venue ! cria l'animateur. C'est extraordinaire !

- Marina ! accourut Iris.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Si je suis venue, c'est uniquement pour papa. Ne va pas te faire des illusions idiotes.

Iris se tut, blessée par ses propos.

- Marina. . . commença Tammy.

- C'est valable pour vous deux.

Elle s'avança au bord de l'arène. Le match se qualifia de match-éclair. Elle était tellement furieuse que la toupie adverse n'eut même pas le temps de toucher le sol de l'arène.

- Et elles sont qualifiées pour les quarts !!!

Le dernier match, qui vit une victoire des Red Dragons sur les Psychopaths, conclut les huitièmes-de-finale. Les différentes équipes qui iraient en quarts étaient : les Blade Breakers, les All Starz, l'équipe mystérieuse, les Saint-Shields, les Blade Killers, les Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers et les Red Dragons. Maintenant, il fallait attendre les résultats des tirages au sort. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le commentateur annonça :

- Dans le groupe 1 ; les Blade Breakers affronteront les All Starz !

Les deux équipes furent surprises.

- Nous allons enfin avoir notre revanche, dit Emily.

- N'y comptez pas trop.

- L'équipe mystérieuse affrontera les Saint-Shields !

- Génial, on ne connaît rien d'eux, dit ironiquement Joseph.

- C'est vrai. On a peu de chances de les battre, ajouta Mariam.

- On verra s'ils sont vraiment forts, conclut Ozuma.

- Dans le groupe deux ; les Blade Killers affronteront les White Tigers !

- Je vais me faire un plaisir d'écraser ce meurtrier, dit Kevin.

- Du calme ! gronda Lee.

- Et enfin, les Ailes de la Victoire affronteront les Red Dragons !

- Super ! s'enthousiasma Kurt.

- Ces huitièmes se terminent ! Alors rendez-vous à New Delhi pour les quarts !! A bientôt tout le monde !!

Le stade se vida, les équipes rentrèrent à l'hôtel. En Inde, tout sera différent. Ils se donneraient tous à fond. Pour gagner !

_Alors, et ces quarts ? Ils sont bien ? Ou alors, c'était nul ? Dix-huit chapitres et on en est seulement aux quarts. . . Il faudra attendre pour avoir ce que vous désirez !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Joyeux Noël !**_

_Allez, je vous fais de gros bisous !!!!_

****

**Etoile xxx**


	20. Joyeux Noël !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Amy Evans** : tout le monde a adoré ma surprise on dirait. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de mettre deux chapitres d'un coup, mais comme j'avais pris beaucoup de retard, je me suis dis « Allez, on va leur faire plaisir ! » et voil ! Non, moi, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça qu'on ne me review pas tout de suite ! Tant que j'en reçois, ça me va ! Pour mes matchs, ils sont courts, oui, je sais, mais c'est normal, c'est que les huitièmes et je vois pas l'intérêt de les décrire dès ce stade, voilà tout ! Désolée si ça ne t'a pas plu, j'essaierai de m'améliorer dans les autres chapitres de matchs.

Oui, on est déjà Noël ! Tu trouves que ça passe vite ? Pourtant, on me dit souvent que je traîne. Mais moins que dans les Ailes de la Victoire 1, non ? Là, y'a beaucoup plus de choses à gérer. Alors, faut que je fasse des chapitres pour faire plus d'histoires. . . Enfin, tu dois me comprendre. Pour la mystérieuse équipe, tu devras attendre encore longtemps avant de découvrir leur identité. Je ne l'ai dit à personne encore ! Enfin, à une seule, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne me trahira pas ! C'est ma copine à mouah !!!! Et cette équipe est très puissante, oui, c'est vrai !

Oh, comme c'est gentil à toi de nous avoir fait une dédicace ! T'es vraiment adorable, je t'adore !!!!! Tu sais, nous, on a pas besoin de plus de reviews, on en a déjà assez comme ça ! Moi, j'espère que tu en auras beaucoup pour ta fic à toi ! Tu le mérites vraiment ! Et tu l'as mis ta fic ? Que j'aille lire ! Comme ça, je te mettrais des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Allez, je te fais d'énormes bisous, je t'adore !!!!!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : émouvant ? Mon chapitre 18 ? Euh. . . je vois pas en quoi, mais bon. Ah, tu parles peut-être de LA scène ! Oui, j'avoue, mes soeurs ont pleur ! Moi, avoir des remords ? Pas du tout ! Oui, c'est idiot de pas croire son amie, mais entre son frère et son amie, tu choisirais qui toi ? Moi, je sais pas ! Franchement, mais j'aurais eu des doutes ! Jordan est vraiment qu'un !!!!!!! Oui, c'est moi, je ne suis pas vulgaire !

Mais si, j'ai dit qui a battu qui ! Tu veux un topo ? Alors : les Blade Breakers ont gagné contre les Eagles, les All Starz contre les Soldiers, l'équipe mystérieuse contre les Hearts Breakers, les Saint-Shields contre les Cats, les Blade Killers contre les Sky Angels, les White Tigers contre les Black Flowers, les Red Dragons contre les Psychopaths et les Ailes de la Victoire contre les Firemen ! Voil ! Oui, oui, je sais que je devrais décrire un peu plus les matchs, mais c'est que les huitièmes, je vais pas tout tout tout faire quand même, c'est trop long ! J'en ai pour la nuit !

Non, G-Rév, ça passe pas ! Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTTTTTTTTT T'as beaucoup de choses à faire ! Mais, tu dis que le lundi, tu gardes. Mais tu gardes quoi ? Moi aussi, j'ai pleins de devoirs, c'est affreux ! Surtout les maths et la compta que je hais !!!! Grr !

Moi ? Les cheveux longs ? Ouais, j'ai envie de me les couper. . . mais ma maman veut pas ! T'aime pas les cheveux longs toi !

Oui, je veux vous voir ! A quoi vous ressemblez, c'est tout, mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Reparle m'en si c'est possible !

Merci de m'avoir raconté comment la perle a éclaté. Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Maintenant, j'en suis au tome 7 d'Inuyasha, je suis encore loin du compte, mais c'est qu'une question de temps ! Et puis, j'ai d'autres mangas à acheter moi ! Kikyô, elle est belle, mais qu'est-ce que je l'aime pas ! Oui, oui, j'ai dit que je l'aimais bien, mais après mûre réflexion (et une grande concentration pour pouvoir me mettre dans la tête que je la détestais !) et ben, je l'aime plus !

Vos Mariah et Ray restent amis ? Bon, c'est bien comme ça ! Au moins, ils ne sont pas rancuniers !

Allez, je vais te laisser ! Bisous !

**Sousou** : on avait compris que t'aimais pas Iris ! Mais t'insulte pas ma Iris ! Elle souffre déjà assez comme ça, c'est pas la peine de la rabaisser encore ! Non mais ! Faut se faire respecter, je te jure, de nos jours ! Ouais, Kai est stupide aussi ! Mais qui ne l'est pas ? On a tous une part de stupidité qui fait surface un jour où l'autre ! Par exemple, quand on est amoureux, on devient bête ! C'est vrai ! J'en fais l'expérience ! TTTT Pitié qu'il ne lise pas cette réponse. . . Prie silencieusement

Pour les cadeaux, je crois pas que je vais en refaire ! Quoi, ça suffit pas ? Mais oh, faut me laisser me reposer moi !

Bisous à toi !

**Ridelliz** : méeuh !! Personne n'aime Iris ou quoi ? TTTT C'est vrais que c'est rare de voir Lowell en colère ! Mais faut pas l'énerver, c'est tout ! Ouais, tu ris du malheur des autres, mais t'inquiète, t'es pas la seule, moi aussi ! Je fais du mal aux personnages, à MES personnages, et je ris ! Bof, on est jamais assez sado-masos ! Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé quand Ozuma et Mariam se sont engueulés ! Allez Ozuma !!!!! Ben oui, il est bien avec Marina non ?

Jordan ? S'il va revenir ? Euh. . . Je sais pas ! En fait, si, je sais, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Je suis méchannnnnnnnnnnte !!!!!!!!!

Un personnage encore plus machiavélique ? Oui, c'est déjà fait ! Oups !!!!!! Oublie tout de suite !!!!!! Meuh non, je plaisante, mais c'est une idée ! J'ai de la suite dans mes idées, faut pas croire hein ?!

Merci de me soutenir, moi aussi, je me soutiens toute seule ! Non non, je ne suis pas atteint du syndrôme du narcissisme aigüe !!!

Prochain chapitre ? Esprit joyeux ? Tu verras bien ! Allez, gros bisous à toi !

**Stormeus** : ma fic, nulle à chier ???!!!!!!! Non mais oh ! Je t'ai pas demandé de lire !!! Et puis, ça doit pas être si nulle que ça, puisque t'en es au 3 !!!!!! Nananèreuh !!!!!! Mais oui, je sais que tu plaisantes !!!

Non, je me souviens pas de toi ! Gigaken ? Non, ça me dit rien du tout ! Désolée ! En tout cas, bienvenue !

T'as tout lu d'une traite ? Eh ben, mes félicitations ! Oublie pas d'aller aux toilettes quand même ! --''''

Mon Dieu, Bobby, Jordan et William combiné. . . Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ???

Mais non, je ne passe pas d'une action à l'autre sans prévenir ! C'est le site qui met pas les espaces, c'est tout ! Mais si je te passe mes chapitres, tu verras que je découpe parfaitement les actions !

Lia et Tamara, réalistes ? Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aime m'acharner contre Marina, va savoir pourquoi ! Elles sont vraies amies, oui, mais d'un autre côté, Jordan est le frère d'Iris ! Mais bon. . . Pardonner ? Marina va le faire, mais elle gardera des séquelles en elle ! C'est logique non ? C'est impardonnable ce qu'Iris a fait !

T'es douée avec les filles toi ! J'aimerais bien voir comment tu parles toi ? T'as l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère toi ! T'as pas MSN ? Non ? Tant pis !

??? D'accord. . . J'ai adoré tes histoires, mais là. . . franchement ! Alors comme ça, un certain Tony va venir chez moi pour me tuer ? D'accord, mais je préfère de loin Tatsoune qui me demande de l'épouser ! Même si je refuserai, mais bon ! Bah oui, je suis déjà amoureuse !!!!!

Oui, oui, j'ai parfaitement compris le message. . . Pauvre de moi !

La femme de Tony est morte de désespoir ? Pauvre pitchoune !

Bien à toi, Etoile. . . Hein ?! Mais je raconte quoi moi ? T'as vu ?! Tu m'as refilé ta maladie de je sais pas quoi ! Raaaaaah !!!!! Bisous !!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 19 : Joyeux Noël !**

Zack descendit dans le hall où ses amis l'attendaient au réfectoire. Il allait traverser le hall quand un flash lui passa par la tête. Il tourna la tête et vit une petite fille blonde avec une coupe au carré parfaite et deux mèches châtain clair tirant sur le blond ondulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus comme Zack.

- Amy. . .

La petite tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son visage s'éclaira.

- Zack !

Elle se leva du canapé où elle était assise et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Les parents m'ont déposée ici et sont repartis. Ils avaient une urgence à faire. Ils n'ont pas pu rester.

Zack étreignit sa petite soeur. Elle fit la grimace.

- Désolé. Tu as encore tes bandages ?

Elle acquiesça. Amy ressemblait à Zack mais elle était blonde alors que son frère était brun. Mais tous deux avaient un regard bleu profond qui donnaient l'impression de sonder l'esprit des gens.

- Tu es encore bien pâle. Tu vas bien ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Zack sourit. Il s'était fait tellement de souci pour elle et avait, peu après l'accident, sombré dans une période de douleur et de chagrin. Toutes ces semaines passées à l'hôpital, attendant toujours qu'elle se réveille. Il ne voulait plus que ça se reproduise. Car elle pourrait bien ne pas avoir autant de chance que la première fois.

- Tu viens Amy ? On va voir les autres.

Il prit sa soeur par la main et allèrent dans le réfectoire. Zack regarda autour de lui pour retrouver ses amis. Il ne vit personne à part trois garçons attablés et portant des bonnets rouges de Père Noël. Néanmoins, il reconnut les cheveux bruns, blonds et châtains de Jason, David et Paul.

- Eh, les gars !

Ils tournèrent leurs regards noisette, vert et brun vers lui.

- Zack !

Ils accoururent vers eux.

- Vous vous souvenez de ma soeur ?

Jason se pencha vers elle.

- Mais bien sûr ! Comment vas-tu Amy ?

- J'vais bien, merci Jason.

- Eh, elle se souvient de moi !

Elle sourit. Elle était vraiment adorable.

- Et nous, on peut avoir un bisou ? demanda Paul.

Amy grimpa sur leurs genoux et leur colla à chacun un gros câlin.

- Tu as beaucoup grandi dis-moi ? Tu as sept ans maintenant.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Finalement, Zack et Amy s'assirent à côté des garçons.

- Marina, tu ne veux toujours pas pardonner à Iris ? demanda Monsieur Lowell.

- Je ne peux pas. Comment pourrais-je à nouveau lui faire confiance ? Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a fait souffrir, elle ne m'a pas fait confiance, elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Comment dois-je réagir ?

- Oui, mais elle a reconnu son erreur, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Vous êtes amies depuis si longtemps, ce serait dommage de gâcher cette amitié, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Marina, prochainement, il y aura la fête de Noël. Iris ne l'a plus passée depuis de nombreuses années à cause de la disparition de son frère à cette époque justement. Et maintenant qu'elle peut fêter Noël, elle ne le pourra pas parce que tu ne seras pas là, avec elle. Elle veut la fêter avec toutes ses amies. Sinon, son bonheur ne sera pas complet.

Marina savait qu'il avait raison.

- Tu l'aimes Iris ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question, Marina ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle. . . beaucoup plus que pour moi.

Alan fut déconcerté par le désarroi de sa fille.

- J'essaie seulement d'harmoniser l'équipe.

- Bon d'accord. Allons-y.

Marina et Alan se dirigèrent vers la suite des Ailes de la Victoire et frappèrent. Lia ouvrit.

- Bonjour Monsieur Lowell, dit-elle. Et. . . bonjour Marina, ajouta-t-elle timidement en évitant son regard.

Marina sourit et prit la main de Lia.

- Comment vas-tu Lia ?

Le visage surpris de Lia s'éclaira.

- J'vais bien ! Venez, entrez, je vais appeler Tammy et Iris.

Lia revint un instant plus tard avec ses deux amies.

- Marina, tu. . . commença Tammy.

- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus.

- Marina ?

Elle tourna son regard sombre vers Iris. Celle-ci craqua. Elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol et prit son visage entre ses mains en pleurant.

- Marina, je suis désolée ! Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je t'avais fait souffrir ! Je n'ai pas d'excuses valables alors je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir ! J'ai vraiment été une idiote de première catégorie et je. . .

- Arrête. . . souffla Marina, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je ne t'en veux plus. Alors arrête, je t'en prie.

Iris et Marina se serrèrent dans les bras, pleurant d'émotion. Monsieur Lowell sourit et les laissa se retrouver. Il alla dans la chambre où il fut rejoint par Kim.

- Alan ?

- Ça fait tellement plaisir de les voir à nouveau réunies.

- Oui. Moi aussi, je m'en veux. Marina a dû se sentir tellement seule. J'aurais dû suivre Meagan. Il n'y a rien de plus innocent que l'esprit d'une petite fille. Je suis une petite idiote.

- Tout le monde a fait la même erreur. Mais il était normal qu'Iris réagisse ainsi. Jordan était son frère. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis tant d'années.

- Oui. Mais négliger sa meilleure amie. . .

- C'est terminé à présent.

Alan remarqua le bleu que Kim avait sur la joue.

- Il t'a bien amochée en tout cas.

- Oh, ça ? Non, ça date de Bobby.

- Il. . . il t'a frappé aussi ?

- . . . Oui.

Les yeux d'Alan flamboyèrent de colère.

- Bobby. . . Si je le tenais. . .

- Mais je n'ai presque plus mal. . .

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais rien vu.

- Il cachait bien son jeu, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Alan s'approcha de Kim et posa une main chaude sur la joue meurtrie.

- Oui. Tout est fini. . .

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur. Kim ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa emporter par une vague de bonheur. Kim avait tant de chances d'être aimée par un homme comme Alan. Il était doux, attentionné. . . et quand il aimait une personne, le mot « amour » reprenait un réel sens. Kim avait succombé dès le premier regard échangé.

Ils se séparèrent lentement mais Alan caressait toujours sa joue. Leurs regards brillants se croisèrent.

- Merci, murmura Kim.

Elle se blottit contre son torse.

- Je vais avoir une petite soeur !

Marina ne tenait plus en place.

- Tu te rends compte Tammy ?! Je vais avoir une petite soeur !

- Comment ça ? Mais explique-toi, calma Tammy.

- Papa et Kim sont ensemble. Ils vont se marier et adopter Meagan ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais devenir grande sœur ! C'est merveilleux !!

Marina prit Meagan dans ses bras.

- Tu entends ça Meagan ? On va être réunies. . . pour toujours.

Meagan sourit.

- Marina, tu vas être ma grande soeur ?

- Oui !

- Ouais !

Elle s'accrocha à son cou. Marina rit.

- Du calme, Meagan !

- Eh les filles, la fête se déroule demain soir dans le réfectoire. Et si on allait acheter les cadeaux ? proposa Iris.

- Toi Iris ? Fêter Noël ?

- Depuis que je connais la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

- Tu as raison. Alors allons-y !

Les Ailes de la Victoire invitèrent tout le monde à y aller avec elles. Ils acceptèrent tous.

Les Blade Breakers, les Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers, les All Starz et les Saint-Shields se séparèrent pour allez faire les magasins.

Du côté des Ailes de la Victoire. . .

- Il y a vraiment pleins d'idées de cadeaux dans ce magasin, dit Lia.

- Eh, les filles, commença Tammy, morte de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tammy ? demanda Lia.

Elle leur désigna des chemises tellement elle riait.

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Marina, sans comprendre.

- Elles sont géniales ces chemises.

Les chemises en questions portaient des motifs, des petits coeurs roses et sur les manches et le col, étaient brodés des petites fleurs des champs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tammy ?

- Elle en peut plus.

- De toute façon, elles sont XXL. C'est trop grand pour nous.

- Evidemment qu'elles sont XXL, dit Tammy après avoir repris son souffle. Ces chemises sont uniquement pour les garçons !

Pendant un moment, les filles imaginèrent leurs petits-amis respectifs dans ces chemises. . . puis éclatèrent de rire. La vendeuse les regarda de travers. Elles se turent, se retenant à grand-peine. Finalement, Tammy, Marina et Lia optèrent pour des portes-clés assez funs avec l'initiale du prénom de leurs petits-copains. Ils brillaient dans le noir et quand on les laissait tomber, ils disaient « Bonjour !! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'aime ! ».

- Iris, tu n'achètes rien pour Kai ?

- Je lui ai déjà acheté quelque chose.

Du côté des Blade Breakers. . .

- Il y a vraiment un grand choix ici ! s'exclama Tyson. Je sais ce que je vais prendre pour Marina.

Il regarda le cadeau de Ray.

- Tu as très bon goût.

- Merci Tyson. Et toi Max, fais voir ton cadeau ?

- Il est gros mon cadeau, hein ?

- . . . Oui, très.

- Kai, qu'as-tu pris pour Iris ?

Il leur montra, indifférent.

- Ouais, faut vraiment être plein aux as pour pouvoir se permettre ces petites folies. Quel monde cruel !

Ils rirent tous de bon coeur.

- Faut pas que j'oublie Hilary et Yakami. Eh, au fait les gars, j'en profite pendant que Kenny n'est pas l ; il faudrait penser à lui acheter quelque chose après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

- Tu as raison.

- Alors trouvons-lui quelque chose.

Du côté des White Tigers. . .

- Kevin, qu'est-ce que je peux offrir à Mariah ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est l'attention qui compte.

- Merci Kevin. Quelle grande aide !

- De rien Lee.

Lee soupira et partit.

- Dis Kevin, qu'est-ce que je pourrais offrir à Lee ? demanda Mariah.

- Vous vous êtes concertés avant de venir ici ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Rien. C'est l'attention qui compte.

- Oui, tu as raison. Alors si je lui offre ça, c'est bon ?

Kevin tomba par terre.

- Euh. . . oui, si tu as l'argent nécessaire, pourquoi pas ?

- Alors c'est décidé ! Je lui achète ça !

- N'oublie pas d'enlever le prix.

- Oui, je sais.

- Elle est inconsciente ou elle le fait exprès ? demanda Kevin à Gary.

- L'amour rend aveugle, sache-le !

Kevin et Gary détestaient les fêtes. Ils n'y participaient jamais. Lee et Mariah avaient abandonnés avec eux.

Du côté des All Starz. . .

- Je te préviens Emy, je ne veux pas de cadeau, dit Michael.

- Trop tard !

- Tu sais que les filles n'offrent jamais de cadeaux aux garçons ?

- Où t'es encore allé lire ça ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Mais. . .

- Tais-toi !

- Je. . .

- Chut !

- Mais. . .

- Eh !

Michael soupira.

- Bon d'accord !

Il partit.

- Je ne veux pas de cadeaux !

- C'est toi qui l'as cherché !

- Il est impossible ! Oh, voilà ce que je cherchais ! Eddy va être fou de joie !

Elle sourit, fière de ses achats.

Du côté des Saint-Shields. . .

- Je dois en acheter un pour Ozuma et un pour Nick. Pour la tradition, je verrais avec les autres.

Mariam marchait entre les différents rayons « Idées-cadeaux ». Elle trouva enfin quelque chose.

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle passa à la caisse et paya son achat. A la sortie, elle vit Dunga.

- Alors Dunga, qu'as-tu acheté pour Ozuma ?

Dunga lui montra un gros paquet.

- Encore des livres ?

- Oui. Mais ceux-là ne sont pas ordinaires.

Mariam ne posa pas plus de questions.

Ozuma et Joseph sortirent peu après.

- Alors ? demanda Ozuma. Vous avez trouv ?

- Oui, répondit Mariam.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre demain soir.

Le lendemain soir. . .

- Joyeux Noël !! Passez un très bon 24 décembre en France !

- Merci Monsieur Antème !

Tout le monde portait des bonnets rouges.

- Cette soirée est vraiment réussie ! dit Lia.

- Oui ! Voilà longtemps que je n'avais plus assistée à une fête de Noël. Mais ce soir, je suis avec tous les gens que j'aime et avec Kai.

Tout l'hôtel s'amusait bien et plusieurs couples commencèrent à danser sur les slows, Amy et Zack firent des étincelles sur une danse de rock. Tout le monde applaudit malgré les tensions.

Ils passèrent tous un moment agréable. A minuit pile, tout le monde ouvrit les cadeaux. Ozuma avait offert à Yakami un beau ruban rouge pour ses cheveux tandis que celle-ci lui avait acheté une veste noire. Il offrit à Mariam une photo plastifiée des Ailes de la Victoire, vu qu'elle était fan. Il leur avait demandé de poser pour elle. Mariam lui offrit un assortiment de pin's en tête de morts. Il avait éclaté de rire.

- Merci Mariam, ils sont très jolis.

Il offrit à Joseph une photo plastifiée aussi, mais cette fois-ci, c'était les Eagles. C'était son équipe préférée. Quant à Joseph, il lui offrit un pull noir à col roulé.

- Chouette pull !

Dunga reçut un canif de son capitaine tandis qu'Ozuma eut les livres :

- Les cinq tomes d'Harry Potter ?! Merci Dunga !

- Je les ai lus et ils sont géniaux ! Mais tu sais, dans le tome 5, quand Sirius Black meurt. . .

- Merci de tout me raconter Dunga !

Pour conclure, Mariam, Joseph et Dunga offrirent à Ozuma une grande photo de l'équipe encadrée et plastifiée. Mariam avait offert un walkman à Nick.

- C'est un lecteur de CD MP3.

- Je sais. Merci. Tiens, joyeux Noël.

Il lui tendit un paquet. Elle l'ouvrit.

- Oh, une écharpe bleue ! Merci Nick !

Chez les All Starz, Emily offrit à Michael une nouvelle casquette qu'il mit tout de suite et lui, il lui avait acheté un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

- Il est super beau ! Merci Michael !

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Steve lui avait offert un chemisier blanc, et elle, un blouson en cuir. Pour Eddy, elle avait acheté le CD de son groupe de musique préféré, Evanescence, et Eddy lui offrit des fleurs en bois parfumées. Judy avait offert à son équipe un gâteau et en échange, les All Starz lui offrirent un foulard de satin.

Chez les Blade Breakers, Tyson avait offert à Marina un parfum de luxe français qui s'appelait Tocade et qui sentait très bon. Quant à Marina, elle lui donna le porte-clés « T » qu'elle avait acheté.

- Fais-le tomber, rit Marina.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le tomber, pressa-t-elle.

Tyson le lâcha et il cria « Bonjour !! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'aime ! ». Tyson sursauta. Marina éclata de rire. Max et Ray eurent droit au même cadeau. Lia eut un pull blanc de Ray et Tammy, eut une grosse peluche blanche en forme d'ours qui était plus grande qu'elle.

Tyson avait offert à Yakami une belle robe bleue ; il connaissait ses mensurations après avoir longtemps cohabité ensemble, et Nick lui offrit une barrette. Quant à elle, elle leur avait offert une paire de gants à chacun. Hilary offrit à Tyson une chemise bleue et lui, il lui offrit un pendentif en forme de dragon. L'ensemble des Blade Breakers offrit à Kenny le « Guide stratégique de Beyblade » qui lui fit très plaisir. Max offrit à sa mère un bracelet avec « Judy » gravé dessus. Elle lui offrit son gâteau préféré qu'elle avait spécialement fait pour lui.

Cette année, les Ailes de la Victoire avaient décidé de ne rien acheter pour elles-mêmes et de garder leur argent pour les autres. Lia offrit à Flora une photo plastifiée. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle photo. Derrière, il y avait le poème. Flora lui offrit la même chose, elles avaient eu la même idée. Les Ailes de la Victoire offrirent à Kim une parure de bijoux et à Meagan un petit chiot qu'elle nomma Snow. Monsieur Antème accepta qu'elle garde l'animal. Alan lui, offrit une bague à Kim.

Chez les White Tigers, Lee offrit une paire de boucles d'oreilles à Mariah et elle, une montre en or.

Chez les Blade Killers, Jason avait offert une peinture à Zack.

- Mais c'est Amy !

- Exact ! La peinture est ma seconde passion.

- Merci ! Voilà pour toi !

- Ouais, un nouveau portable ! Avec appareil photo numérique, vodafone live et en plus, les SMS sont gratuits les soirs et week-end ! Cool !

Amy offrit une chaîne en or à son grand frère et lui, lui offrit un pendentif en forme de dauphin.

Iris et Kai ne s'étaient pas offert leurs cadeaux. Ils avaient convenus d'un dîner en tête-en-tête le lendemain soir.

La soirée fut des plus agréables. Tout le monde alla se coucher vers deux heures du matin. Ils ne se réveillèrent que très tard le matin.

_Chapitre terminé ! Un joyeux chapitre avant la dépression. . . Vous allez vite comprendre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Pourquoi as-tu choisi de me trahir ?**_

_Bisous !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	21. Pourquoi astu choisi de me trahir ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Ridelliz** : vi, ils ont tous été gâtés, je suis sûre que j'en ai oublié, mais c'est pas grave ! Et oui, pleins d'épreuves les attendent, surtout pour mes favorites, j'ai nommé les Ailes de la Victoire !!! Et ces épreuves ne sont pas au goût de tout le monde ! Je vais les faire souffrir, pleurer, martyriser !!!!!! Y'a qu'à lire ce chapitre et tu comprendras. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha !!!!!!! Oh là, faut que je mette mon côté sado-maso ailleurs ! Parce que ça va plus l !!!!!

Oui, ça rapporte beaucoup de jouer au Beyblade ! C'est un métier à part entière, faut pas croire hein !

Tu te rappelles plus de Zack et Amy ? Mais c'est normal, je l'ai pas encore écrite ! lol Tu verras plus tard. Euh. . . peut-être que je l'ai écrite après tout. . . je m'en souviens plus très bien. . . Bah, ça me coûte rien de le dire. Y'a pas longtemps, Zack était retourné chez lui pour passer du temps avec sa famille et aussi pour l'anniversaire de sa soeur. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il serrait Amy dans ses bras, ils ont entendu des coups de feu et Amy a été touchée gravement. Elle a failli mourir mais Zack et ses parents étaient tous là pour la soutenir. Et depuis, elle porte des bandages. Mais ça doit faire quelques semaines, tout au plus. C'est pour ça. Voil !

Alan ? Plus vieux que Kim ? Mais non ! Ils doivent quelques années de différences, à peine. Kim a 28 ans, Alan 33. C'est pas énorme !

Vi, un ch'tit dîner romantique entre Kai et Iris. Quant au fait de tourner au vinaigre, tu verras ! Je suis sadique !!!!!!!!!

Bon, je vais te laisser avant qu'on ne m'enferme pour de bon ! Bisous !!!!!!!!

**Bloody Queen** : ça fait plaisir d'avoir une review de toi alors que j'ai plus de mail ! Evidemment que y'a pas d'action ! Je veux pas les tuer d'épuisement moi ! Y'a pas de slashs non plus et t'en auras pas pour encore longtemps ! Et pis, c'est même pas sûr !

Me creuser la cervelle pour tous les cadeaux ? Non, pas tant que ça. . . Bon, j'avoue, je me suis déchirée !

J'ai lu ta fic ! Je te l'ai dit non ? Et puis, avec ou sans bisou, je peux vivre ! C'est pas ça qui me fera couler ! Na !

**Stormeus** : septième review ? Ah, ben ça fait plaisir ! Des siècles ? T'exagères pas un peu ?

Oui, le site ne prend pas tous les espaces entre les paragraphes. Tu le sauras la prochaine fois !

T'as vu ? J'ai réconcilié les AV (Ailes de la Victoire) mais moi, j'ai pas trouvé ça super ! Je voulais encore faire souffrir Iris !

Toi, tu n'es pas bavard ? Permets-moi d'en douter, ta dernière review prouve bien le contraire non ? Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu ne connais Beyblade qu'à travers ma fic. Mais comment ça se fait que tu lis des fics sur Beyblade mais que tu ne regardes pas les épisodes ?

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette phrase, « désolé d'être un idiot » ? Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Non mais ! Personne n'est parfait ! Franchement, si je t'avais en face de moi, tu te serais pris une belle gifle ! Et je suis sérieuse ! Faut pas m'énerver moi !

Allison ne reviendra pas ! Je l'ai pas éjectée, j'en parle plus, c'est tout. Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimais bien ?

Bisous et ne dis plus de bêtises !

**Amy Evans** : oui, mon chapitre était classique, et celui-là aussi, mais c'est un chapitre phare ! Il est très important pour la suite. Le titre, pas rassurant ? Oui, je sais. Et je crois que tu vas pas être contente de voir qui a trahi qui.

C'est pas grave pour la suite de ta fic, c'est dommage, elle avait l'air bien commencée. Mais bon, moi non plus, j'ai plus le temps de rien faire entre l'école et tout le reste. Tu fais du sport ? Le volley, je connais, mais ça consiste en quoi le cheerleaders ? Désolée, mais y'a pas ça en France.

Je te fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Kagomesamashmu** : ouais, la joyeuse ambiance de Noël, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour remonter le moral ! Moi, perso, j'adore cette époque, surtout quand il neige. Mais ici, y'a pas souvent de la neige, c'est si rare ! Mais rester chez soi au chaud avec sa famille, c'est génial !

Mon prochain chapitre ? Oui, oui, au menu, dépression, larmes, sadisme (je parle pour moi ). Et d'autres que je ne citerais pas ! Hé h ! Tu verras bien !

Alors, Tammy a battu Kurt, Marina, me rappelle plus et Lia, je crois que c'est Alan. Mais si, je l'ai dit pourtant ! Enfin, c'est pas grave !

Tu fais du baby-sitting ? La chance ! La petite a trois ans ? Elle doit être toute choupi !

Si tu veux avoir des cheveux longs, tu dois les laisser pousser, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais tu as dû le comprendre ! lol

Ouais, alors, vous avez pris une photo ? C'est pas grave sinon !

Kiky ? Ouais, je l'aime p ! Elle veut faire du mal à tout le monde ! Elle m'inspire vraiment pas confiance ! Je la hais !!!

Merci pour la petite histoire, mais je crois qu'il vous a remarquées. C'était pas très discret votre truc quand même ! Ou alors il est aveugle, mais bon, se faire suivre pendant un bon moment, ça passe pas inaperçu. . .

Allez, je vais te laisser ! Bisous !

**Leen** : c'est pas grave tite puce ! Je t'en veux pas ! Kiss !

**Sesshmarusamashmu** : merci de me reviewer même si t'as plus de cerveau ! Tu m'as fait une longue review dis-moi ? Bon, en avant pour lire tout ça !

Malheureusement, on a pas G-Révolution ici ! Pas juste !!!!! TTTT Je pleure tous les mercredis parce que y'a pas ! C'est horrible pour moi qui suis fan depuis sa diffusion !

Kenny a failli battre Tala ? Non, je peux pas le croire ! Pas Talaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!! TT Quoi ? Les Blitz tu-sais-plus-quoi Boys ? Je savais que Kai était revenu avec eux ! C'est pas bien, je préférais les Blade Breakers moi !

Kai contre Ray ? Trop cool !!!!! Je compte sur toi pour me raconter ! Ben oui, sinon, moi, j'ai plus d'inspi pour continuer ma fic, et c'est les fans qui risquent de pas être contents ! Et tu en fais partie non ? Alors je compte sur toi pour m'aider à retrouver mon inspiration !

Mariah et Lee, ensemble ? Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!! C'est comme dans ma fic ! Mais y'a pas les Ailes de la Victoire, c'est dommage ! Non, je vais pas faire venir les autres de la troisième saison, je connais pas, et tu crois qu'avec tous ces persos, je vais réussir à gérer ? Je suis humaine moi ! J'en donne pas l'impression, mais oui, je suis humaine !

Yuna ? Hein ? Dans ma fic ? Mais elle est pas encore l !

Vous allez être réunies à nouveau ? C'est bien ça ! Alors Tammy, c'est ta soeur ? Juste une question. Vous donnez souvent le nom de mes personnages à votre entourage quotidien ? '

T'as pas lu les Harry Potter ? Tu dois être la seule personne au monde qui n'a pas lu ! Honte à toi !

Mon chapitre ? Kai, Iris. . . T'as qu'à lire et tu verras !

Les cadeaux ? Mais j'ai déjà tout dis dans le chapitre précédent, tu lis ou pas ? C'est tout marqu ! Et pour les cadeaux de Kai et Iris, tu le sauras si tu lis !

Les enfants, si ça marche toujours ? Bah, euh. . . peut-être, mais je crois que non ! Désolée ! Puis, y'a déjà cinq enfants, c'est beaucoup ! Je ne te dirais pas qui a deux enfants !! Voilà, à cause de toi, j'ai dit que y'a un couple qui allait avoir deux enfants ! Raaaah !!!!! Je dis plus rien !

Non, j'ai pas dit qui étaient les bonhommes à cape noire. Mais qui sait ? On les a peut-être déjà vus, je sais pas moi, je suis l'auteur, donc, je sais tout et toi, tu sauras rien !!!!!!

Lee et Ray ont battu Tyson ? Mais il était tout seul ou avec quelqu'un ? Je vois pas ! Mais moi, je dis que c'est Kai qui va gagné contre Ray, parce que c'est Kai le plus fort !!!!! Peut-être que Ray va gagner contre Max, mais c'est impossible contre Kai ! Il est nul face à mon Kai !

Une semaine que j'ai pas upload ? Ben c'est normal non ? J'uploade toutes les semaines moi !

Allez, bisous à toi et à tes amis !!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 20 : Pourquoi as-tu choisi de me trahir ?**

Iris s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle s'était pourtant couchée relativement tard. Elle se leva et consulta son réveil. Seulement 6h32. Elle alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux humides et les laissa lâchés. Ils avaient reprit leur longueur d'antan, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans les chambres de ses amies. Elles dormaient comme des bébés. Elle consulta à nouveau sa montre. 6h53. Elle décida de descendre au réfectoire. En passant dans le hall, elle salua Monsieur Antème.

- Bonjour Monsieur Antème.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Hawke. Vous êtes bien matinale.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur.

- Il neige encore aujourd'hui.

- Oui. Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. J'en vois rarement mais j'adore la période de Noël, même si je ne la fêtais jamais. J'aimais voir les gens heureux et les magasins étaient remplis pour les derniers achats de Noël.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Bon, je vais au réfectoire.

Monsieur Antème lui sourit. Iris se dirigea vers la salle et vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule levée. Kai était là aussi, observant la neige tomber sous le ciel rosé. Iris eut une idée.

- Kai !

Elle se précipita vers lui.

- Salut !

- Salut, dit calmement Kai.

- Kai, viens avec moi, je t'emmène quelque part !

- Iris, il est sept heures.

- Oui, mais à cette heure-ci, c'est ouvert. S'il te plaît ?

Kai céda. De toute façon, il aimait la voir ainsi qu'il y a plusieurs jours. Elle était joyeuse et souriante. Kai l'aimait, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. . .

Iris conduisit Kai jusqu'à l'hippodrome.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les chevaux. Et que tu avais un cheval que tu avais nommé Black.

- Il est mort.

Iris se crispa.

- Oui, je le sais. Excuse-moi. Allez, viens.

Kai suivit Iris. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée. Le gardien et propriétaire les accueillit.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Mais évidemment ! Suivez-moi.

L'homme les conduisit à l'écurie où nombre de chevaux reposaient.

- C'est le dernier à droite, Mademoiselle Hawke.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il les laissa seuls.

- Viens Kai.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier cheval, à droite. Un magnifique étalon noir se présenta devant eux. Iris déclara :

- Joyeux Noël, Kai. Voilà ton cadeau.

Kai fut stupéfait.

- Iris. . .

- Je tenais à t'en offrir un. Je sais qu'il ne remplacera jamais Black mais il peut devenir ton ami. Mais si tu ne le veux pas, je comprendrais. Je. . .

Kai l'arrêta en l'embrassant. Elle répondit à son baiser avec douceur et tendresse. Quand il se sépara d'elle, il murmura :

- Merci Iris. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire.

Elle sourit.

- Tu peux l'appeler Black, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Non. Ce nom me rappelle des souvenirs trop douloureux.

- Alors comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Prométhée. Je vais l'appeler Prométhée.

- C'est un beau nom. Il est à toi à présent.

Kai plongea son regard noisette dans celui, noir, de Prométhée.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en caressant la tête de l'animal. Tu veux bien devenir mon ami ?

Le cheval hennit joyeusement.

- Je prendrais ça pour un oui.

Iris et Kai rirent.

- Alors ça y est, tu lui as offert ton cadeau ? C'est quoi ?

- Un cheval.

- Un. . . quoi ?! Mais où t'as trouvé l'argent ? T'as dévalisé une banque ou quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Quand on aime, on dépense sans compter.

- Eh ben alors, tu dois vraiment l'aimer, Kai.

- Et toi, tu ne l'aimes pas, Ray ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- Eh bien alors ?

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Plutôt bien. Il l'a appelé Prométhée.

- Un nom bien morbide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Prométhée est un personnage de la race des Titans dans la mythologie grecque. C'est l'initiateur de la première civilisation humaine. Il déroba aux Dieux le feu sacré et le transmit aux hommes. Zeus, pour le punir, l'enchaîna sur le Caucase, où un aigle lui rongeait le foie, lequel repoussait sans cesse ; Prométhée fut délivré par Héraclès.

- Cela prouve encore à quel point tu es calée côté mythologie. Mais tu sais, Kai ne pensait sûrement pas à cette histoire quand il a donné ce nom. Et puis, c'est un joli nom, je trouve.

- Oui, j'ai pas dit le contraire.

Elles parlaient ainsi dans le réfectoire jusqu'à 11h30. Shana passa par là et les vit, joyeuses et souriantes. Elles étaient heureuses alors qu'elle, elle vivait un enfer. Sans celui qu'elle aimait. Un jour, cette petite peste d'Iris paierait pour lui avoir volé Kai. SON Kai. . .

Shana se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

- Bonjour Iris.

- Oh, Shana. Bonjour. Que fais-tu ici ?

Shana fronça les sourcils. Quelle petite idiote !

- Je passais juste par là. Pour. . . vous dire bonjour. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Bon, ben, salut !

Shana s'éclipsa.

- Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Elle joue les petites innocentes alors qu'elle m'a volé l'homme que j'aime. Mais ils ne vont pas faire long feu, j'en donne ma parole !

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je dîne avec Kai.

- Un dîner aux chandelles ?

- Il veut simplement m'offrir son cadeau de Noël.

- Ben pourquoi il te l'a pas donnée à la fête ? Ça cache quelque chose.

- Arrête de poser des questions. T'aurais pas quelque chose d'autre à faire ?

- Non. Je vais faire une sieste, tiens.

- Où sont Marina et Tammy ?

- En bas avec Max et Tyson.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Marina a de la chance d'avoir Tyson ?

- Ne me dis pas que. . .

- Mais non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, il lui restera toujours fidèle. Tu te rappelles ? Il a été le premier à la soutenir pendant notre dispute.

- C'est normal, tu crois pas ?

- Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier. Allez, va la faire ta sieste.

- A ce soir !

- Oui, et bonne sieste !

Lia s'enferma dans sa chambre. Iris se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas avec Ray. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Nick frappa à la porte des Saint-Shields. Dunga ouvrit.

- Salut. Mariam est l ?

- Eh Mariam ! Y'a ton prince charmant qui te demande !

Nick rougit. Prince charmant ? Mariam apparut.

- Nick ? Salut !

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien venir te promener avec moi.

- Euh. . . oui, si tu veux. Attends-moi là, je vais chercher ma veste.

Mariam rentra dans la suite et prévint son équipe qu'elle rentrerait le soir. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec autour du cou, l'écharpe que Nick lui avait offert.

- Tu portes l'écharpe ?

- Bien sûr !

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Soudain, Nick entraîna Mariam par la main.

- Eh !

- Viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose !

Il l'entraîna vers une sorte de grande serre.

- T'es sûr qu'on peut y entrer comme ça ?

- Oui. J'y suis allé l'autre jour. Il fait froid ici mais c'est normal.

- C'est pourtant isolé ici. Il y a une grande vitre qui sert de plafond mais. . .

- C'est pour préserver l'Edelweiss.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais t'expliquer. Tu comprendras vite.

Il l'emmena dans une autre serre. Mariam laissa échapper une exclamation :

- Whaa ! C'est trop beau !

Devant eux, une grande pleine de neige scintillante s'étendait. Tout était blanc et les rares rayons de soleil laissaient éclater sur la neige une luminosité intense.

- Ici, il ne peut pas faire chaud sinon, la neige fondrait.

- Mais quel est l'intérêt de laisser cette neige ? C'est très beau, d'accord, mais. . .

- Regarde.

Ils se penchèrent pour voir une petite fleur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une fleur ? En hiver et dans la neige ?

- C'est l'Edelweiss, la seule fleur de l'hiver. C'est une plante à tiges et à feuilles duveteuses, aux fleurs regroupées en capitules serrés, entourés d'une collerette de feuilles laineuses, poussant dans les montagnes d'Europe occidentale à partir de 1500 mètres. Cet Edelweiss a été amené ici. Mais on peut aussi appeler cette fleur, Pied-de-Lion, Etoile-d'Argent ou Immortelle des Neiges.

- Elle est belle. . . murmura-t-elle.

- Pas aussi belle que toi.

Elle tourna son visage vers son ami.

- Que dois-je comprendre ?

Pour toute réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mariam. A cet instant, Nick avait totalement oublié Yakami. Ils se séparèrent.

- Ecoute, tu viens de subir une déception amoureuse et je ne voudrais pas. . .

- Non. Je ne pense plus à Yakami. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Elle sourit.

- Alors j'en suis heureuse !

Iris vint voir Kai.

- On peut y aller ?

- Oui.

Le maître d'hôtel avait réservé et isolé une petite salle spécialement pour Kai et Iris. Ils y entrèrent. Iris s'assit, suivie de Kai.

- Alors ? Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire ?

- Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël.

Il lui tendit un paquet.

- C'était inutile Kai.

- Pour moi, c'était nécessaire.

Elle soupira et prit le paquet.

- Merci. Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Il hocha la tête. Iris défit soigneusement l'emballage et y découvrit une superbe écharpe mauve en soie pure.

- Oh ! Merci Kai ! Elle est magnifique !

Elle la mit autour du cou et fit un grand sourire à Kai. Celui-ci lui prit les mains.

- Tu veux toujours m'épouser ?

- . . . Quelle question ! Bien sûr !

- Je t'aime Iris.

Iris fut déconcertée par l'expression de douleur qui se peignit sur son visage.

- Moi aussi Kai. Mais tu as l'air si désemparé. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Que t'arrive-t-il, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Iris qui afficha une inquiétude et une tristesse infinie.

- J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes sentiments. Peur de te faire du mal. . .

Iris lui prit la main.

- Arrête Kai. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, tout ira bien. Quant à me faire du mal, c'est à toi de voir. Mais je te fais confiance.

Kai porta la main d'Iris à ses lèvres et la baisa.

- Que vois-tu pour notre avenir ?

Iris sourit.

- Un avenir heureux. C'est tout ce que je vois.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais. . .

Iris avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Kai. Elle n'avait pas sommeil malgré l'heure tardive. Ses amies avaient sombré dans un profond sommeil. Iris prit sa toupie et son lanceur et alla s'entraîner dans la véranda. Elle découpait quelques feuilles par-ci, par-là mais respectait l'environnement naturel. On frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Nick.

- Nick ?

- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais Kai voudrait te voir.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, merci.

Nick partit et Iris récupéra sa toupie qu'elle posa sur la table ainsi que son lanceur. Elle sortit de sa chambre, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la suite des Blade Breakers. La porte était en effet ouverte. Iris passa sa tête par la porte.

- Tu voulais me. . . Quoi ? . . .

Ce que vit Iris la choqua presque. Kai était en train d'embrasser Shana ! Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et elle ; elle était blottie tout contre lui. . . Iris sentit son coeur se briser douloureusement, les larmes menacèrent de couler et la colère l'envahit soudain. . . Avant de tout casser, elle s'enfuit à l'extérieur, se moquant des cris de Monsieur Antème et de la nuit tombée depuis longtemps. L'air était froid et le ciel était rose clair. Il annonçait encore de la neige. Elle courait sans cesse ; courait là où elle serait tranquille, là où personne ne la trouverait. Elle n'avait jamais subi une telle trahison ! Surtout pas de Kai ! Il lui avait pourtant promis, il y a de ça à peine quelques heures, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Qu'il n'aimerait personne d'autre qu'elle. . . Mais alors. . . Pourquoi avait-il fait ceci ? Pire ! Pourquoi s'était-il arrangé pour qu'elle voie ce spectacle ? Il s'était bien amusé avec elle, à présent, il la faisait souffrir. Et il avait réussi.

Elle courut loin, très loin et enfin, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée et les larmes coulant à flots. Elle déversa toute sa tristesse.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Est-ce que je le méritais tant ? Oui, peut-être. Mais alors, pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir été trahie ? . . .

Elle s'effondra sur le sol de neige, ne se contenant pas davantage. Elle pleura, pleura jusqu'à épuisement. . .

Le lendemain, Iris rentra vers neuf heures. Elle avait les vêtements trempés par la neige et ses mains étaient ensanglantées. Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, elle était impassible. Monsieur Lowell et les filles se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Iris ! Oh, mon Dieu, que t'est-il arriv ?! s'affola Lia. Où étais-tu ?!

- Ma pauvre, dans quel état es-tu ? compléta Tammy.

- Iris, on s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, dit Alan. Où étais-tu passée ?

- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle dans un faible murmure.

- Iris. . .

Elle leva son visage inondé de larmes vers eux et craqua. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de son manager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! s'inquiéta terriblement Marina.

- Laissez-la, conclut Alan.

Iris pleura longuement dans les bras d'Alan, mais finit par s'endormir, vidée de toutes forces. Alan la transporta dans sa chambre et ressortit.

- Je suis si inquiète ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Hier soir pourtant, elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec Kai.

- Kai ! C'est à cause de lui, j'en suis sûre ! explosa Marina.

Elle se dirigea vers la suite des Blade Breakers et frappa violemment. Tyson ouvrit.

- Marina ?

- Où est Kai ?!

Elle entra sans y avoir été invitée et aperçut Kai.

- Tu vas me le payer. . .

Elle bondit sur lui et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Elle eut mal mais elle s'en fichait. Kai n'avait même pas chancelé.

- Marina, enfin. . . commença Tyson.

- Je te pardonnerais jamais ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Iris ?! Réponds !!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Figure-toi qu'elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit ! Et ce matin, après deux heures, deux horribles heures d'attente, elle rentre enfin ! Et tu sais dans quel état elle se trouvait ?! Non, évidemment ! Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, et elle était pratiquement catatonique ! Encore heureux pour toi qu'elle éprouve encore des sentiments ; elle a pleuré dans les bras de mon père !!

- Elle nous a vus. . . murmura-t-il.

Marina l'entendit.

- Espèce de. . . !

- Marina, calme-toi ! essaya Tyson.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi !!

Tyson, Ray, Max et Kenny essayèrent de la retenir. Elle se débattait furieusement et Tyson se reçut quelques coups mais il la maintint fermement.

- Je vais la voir, déclara Kai.

- Non ! Ne la touche pas ! Je te préviens, si tu lui fais encore du mal, t'auras affaire à moi ! Tu entends ?!!

Kai frappa à la porte. Tammy ouvrit. Kai rencontra le regard noir des autres.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, dit Lia tandis que Kai se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Iris.

Il la vit, les yeux fermés.

- Iris. . .

Elle s'éveilla lentement.

- Sors d'ici !!

Elle lui jeta tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

- Va t'en !! Reste avec elle, je ne veux plus te voir !

Kai évita tous ces objets et s'avança vers elle.

- Ecoute-moi. . .

Pour toute réponse, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Espèce d'ordure ! Quand je pense que je te croyais comme une pauvre idiote ! Explique-moi seulement pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'épouser alors que tu n'étais pas sincère ?! Pourquoi ?!

Elle se remit à pleurer.

- Iris, nous. . .

- Non ! Il n'y a plus de nous !!

Elle enleva sa bague et son écharpe et les lui jeta à la figure.

- Sors de cette chambre ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !!

Kai récupéra la bague et l'écharpe et sortit, furieux. Mais au fond de lui, il était brisé, pas plus qu'Iris. . .

_Un chapitre triste, je le reconnais. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait une chose aussi horrible à Iris ? Peut-être parce que j'aime martyriser mes personnages. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Nouvelles amitiés**_

_Allez, à bientôt pour la suite ! Je vous fais de gros bisous en attendant !_

****

_**Etoile xxx**_


	22. Nouvelles amitiés

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_Je ne fais pas les RAR, vous me comprendrez bien avec tous ce que j'ai déjà à faire et cette semaine est assez chargée, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop. Je ferais les réponses à vos deux reviews que vous m'aurez envoyé au prochain chapitre, promis. C'est bientôt les vacances alors j'aurais largement le temps. Merci de votre compréhension en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Kissu à vous tous, je vous adore !!!!_**

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 21 : Nouvelles amitiés**

Iris avait inlassablement pleuré toute la nuit. Combien de temps était-elle dans son lit ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais ses mains et sa tête lui faisaient trop mal pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve. On frappa à la porte. Lia entra.

- Iris ? Excuse-moi, mais tu devrais manger un peu. Il est midi tu sais. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas faim, mais c'est pour toi. Si tu veux avoir des forces, il faut te nourrir correctement. Iris, réponds, dis quelque chose.

Lia soupira, navrée.

- Bon, je te laisse.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Elle vit Alan et ses amies.

- Elle ne veut rien entendre. Qu'est-ce que Kai a bien pu lui faire ?

- On a qu'à lui demander ? suggéra Tammy.

- Et même si on le fait, il ne nous répondra pas.

- Alors demandons à quelqu'un d'autre que Kai, dit Kim.

Lia frappa à la porte de la suite des Blade Breakers. Ray ouvrit.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? agressa Lia.

- Euh. . . je ne sais pas.

Lia soupira.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

- Kai est l ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux ! Que s'est-il passé hier soir, après que Kai soit revenu de son dîner avec Iris ?

- J'n'étais pas là. Il n'y avait que Nick et Yakami.

- Je peux leur parler ?

- Oui, je vais les chercher.

Ray revint un instant plus tard avec ses deux amis.

- Bonjour Lia, salua Yakami.

- Salut. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? répéta-t-elle.

Ils marquèrent une courte hésitation.

- Shana est venue, dit Yakami.

- Shana ? paniqua Lia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Parler à Kai.

- Oui, j'ai même entendu leur conversation, dit Nick.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

- Ben en fait, Shana a dit un truc comme « Kai, je ne t'ai jamais oubli » et Kai a dit « Moi non plus ». En fait, quand j'y pense, elle n'a pas arrêté de l'allumer.

Il s'arrêta net.

- Oh. . . C'est pour cela qu'Iris est. . .

Lia ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'air sonné. Yakami continua.

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air vache, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je te le dise. Shana a dit « Je t'aime » à Kai et puis il y a eu un silence pesant. Je crois. . . qu'ils se sont embrassés. . . Mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Mais oui ! Ils s'étaient embrassés devant Iris ! Une expression de tristesse et de profonde déception apparut sur son visage. Lia s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à sa suite. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Iris et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

- Allez Iris, debout ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Il a joué avec toi, mais c'est fini ! Tu peux vivre sans lui ! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de lui !

Mais Iris ne bougeait pas.

- Iris, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. . . Laisse-nous t'aider. . .

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- S'il te plaît, Iris. . .

- Excuse-moi Lia. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Cesse de pleurer.

Iris se redressa dans son lit. Lia s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis désolée pour toi. Kai ne te mérite pas, il n'a pas mesuré la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir. Tu trouveras mieux, je te le promets.

- Je déteste Kai mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Comment peux-tu être aussi naïve ?

- Non, Lia. C'est inutile. Ça va, je survivrai.

Elle fit un sourire forcé.

- N'en parlons plus.

Tyson se promenait dans les couloirs quand il aperçut une petite fille qui avait l'air perdu. Il s'approcha.

- Bonjour petite. Tu es perdue ?

- Oui, je ne me souviens plus du numéro de ma chambre. Je suis idiote, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Moi non plus, je ne me rappelle jamais de ma suite.

- Ah oui ? Ça me rassure.

Ils se sourirent.

- Mais si tu ne te souviens jamais, comment tu fais-tu ?

- J'ai appris des choses. Il ne faut jamais s'aventurer seul dans les couloirs.

- Oui, mais je viens juste d'arriver. Et je ne trouve plus mon frère.

- Ton frère est un idiot. Il t'a laissé toute seule alors que tu ne connaissais pas les environs. Allez, viens, je vais t'aider. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Amy. Et toi ?

- Tyson. Qui est ton frère ?

- Il s'appelle Zack.

Tyson s'immobilisa.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- De quelle équipe est-il ?

- Les Blade Killers.

- Oh, génial. . . Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il conduisit Amy jusqu'à sa suite.

- Voilà. Et à bientôt.

- Tu ne veux pas entrer ?

- Non merci.

- Mon frère serait heureux de te connaître.

- Nous nous connaissons déjà.

- Ah oui ? Alors vous êtes amis ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Allez, rentre vite. Ton frère va s'inquiéter.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Amy ? Où étais-tu passée ?! Je t'ai cherchée partout.

- J'étais en bas, avec Tyson.

Le regard de Zack convergea vers Tyson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! demanda-t-il agressivement. Tu l'as enlevée, ça y est, tu t'es veng ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour elle ! Mais combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?! Je n'ai pas tué Briana !

Tyson le regarda sans comprendre. Puis, il dit calmement :

- Ben si c'est ça que tu penses, je préfère m'en aller.

Il s'apprêta à partir.

- Attends Tyson ! Zack, il ne faisait rien de mal, je t'assure. Il m'a aidée, j'étais perdue et il a eu la gentillesse de me guider. Ne lui crie pas dessus, s'il te plaît.

Zack réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Il inspira profondément et dit :

- Excuse-moi.

Et il rentra dans sa suite avec sa petite soeur.

- De rien, murmura Tyson.

Hilary poussa un cri de joie.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivés !

Hilary présenta ses trois amis aux Blade Breakers.

- Je vous présente Matt, Gareth et Yuna. Les amis, voici les Blade Breakers.

- Enchanté, dit Gareth. Hilary nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis anglais.

- Moi, dit Matt, je suis américain.

- Et moi, conclut Yuna, je suis moitié japonaise-moitié française.

Les Blade Breakers les fixèrent. Gareth avait des lunettes et on pouvait voir des yeux profondément bleus derrière ses verres et il avait des cheveux bruns, parfaitement coupés. Il affichait un sourire confiant et regardait sans cesse Hilary. Matt, lui, était blond comme les blés, ses cheveux étaient remontés en brosse et il possédait des yeux bleu-vert limpide. Il avait l'air inquiet et observait ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Quant à Yuna, elle avait des cheveux roux coupés en dégradés jusqu'aux milieu du dos et elle se les attachait en couette élevée avec un gros ruban vert. Quelques mèches se balançaient gracieusement sur son visage pâle. Elle avait des yeux noisettes qui gardaient une certaine lueur de tristesse. Elle était calme et discrète et ne disait que le strict nécessaire.

- Enchanté. Je suis Tyson et voici mon ami Kenny.

- Ray.

- Max.

- Kai.

- Nick.

- Yakami.

Yuna s'avança vers elle.

- Tu es aveugle ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est rien, sourit Yakami.

- Où allez-vous loger ? demanda Hilary.

- Nous avons une suite dans un hôtel qui s'appelle « Le Monde », dit Gareth.

- Je vais venir avec vous. Notre suite commence à être un peu petite.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Tyson.

Hilary lui donna un coup de coude et sourit hypocritement.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, pas du tout ! s'empressa de dire Gareth.

- Je vais faire ma valise. Tu viens m'aider Yuna ?

- Oui.

Elles disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

- Alors, tu es contente de le revoir ?

- Qui ?

- A ton avis ?

Hilary détourna la question.

- Et toi, tu as été contente de faire le voyage avec Matt ?

- Oui, mais je ne le nie pas. Alors que toi, tu changes de sujet ou tu détournes la conversation. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher derrière un masque éternellement.

Hilary fixa le vide.

- Je sais. Alors je partirais.

Yuna tourna la tête mais Hilary la détourna. Yuna aurait juré avoir vu des larmes briller au fond de ses yeux.

- Alors vivons le moment présent.

Yuna était tranquillement assise sur le canapé du hall près du feu. Elle avait quitté son hôtel « Le Monde » pour aller attendre Hilary qui devait faire quelque chose d'urgent avec les Blade Breakers. Mais elle avait du retard, alors elle s'était installée pour se réchauffer un peu. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos et elle portait un pull noir à col roulé et un pantalon noir également moulant en haut, large en bas. Elle avait des bottines noires avec des talons d'à peu près cinq centimètres. Elle soupira.

- C'est quand elle veut.

Une petite fille arriva. Elle regarda Yuna avec ses grands yeux verts. Yuna lui sourit.

- Bonjour. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Non. Je suis seule.

- Alors viens, assieds-toi.

La petite fille grimpa sur le canapé.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Meagan. J'ai sept ans.

- Enchantée. Je suis Yuna.

Meagan sourit.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours triste ?

Yuna fut surprise.

- Je ne suis pas triste.

- Si, je le vois dans tes yeux.

La vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants, c'était bien connu. Yuna sourit puis caressa les cheveux de Meagan.

- C'est parce que mon papa et ma maman sont partis très loin et ils ne m'ont pas emmenée avec eux parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas.

- Ma maman aussi, elle est partie mais j'ai Kim avec moi. Elle me protège. Et mon papa, il a disparu. Mais il était méchant.

- Toi au moins, tu as quelqu'un pour te protéger. Moi, j'étais seule. Mais, on m'a trouvé une famille très gentille. Et comme toi, j'avais sept ans.

- Mais maintenant, tu es heureuse, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air triste ? Parce que quand on est heureux, on n'est jamais triste et on pleure jamais.

Yuna fut déconcertée par ses paroles. Meagan était très perspicace.

- Parce qu'il y a certains éléments de ma vie que je préfère oublier. Mais voilà, je n'y arrive pas toujours. Tu as de la chance, tu es encore jeune, tu peux encore essayer d'oublier toutes les mauvaises choses qui se sont passées, les choses dont tu te rappelles l'existence.

- Alors je vais essayer d'oublier mon papa.

Yuna lui sourit.

- Yuna !

- Ah, Hilary !

- Désolée du retard, Tyson n'en finissait plus de parler.

- C'est pas grave, je me suis fait une nouvelle amie.

- Oh, bonjour Meagan.

- Bonjour.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Oui. Au revoir Meagan.

- Au revoir Yuna.

Meagan se retira dans la suite des Ailes de la Victoire tandis que Yuna et Hilary sortaient de l'hôtel avec toutes ses valises pour aller les déposer dans l'hôtel « Le Monde ».

- Merci de m'aider Yuna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté avec toi ? C'est lourd !

- Désolée, mais tout ce qu'il y a dans ses valises est très important pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu les laisses pas chez toi ? Au moins, tu ne risqueras pas de les perdre.

- Ils me portent bonheur.

Yuna soupira.

- Et t'en as combien comme ça ?

- Une dizaine.

- Génial. . .

Il était près de minuit. Tyson n'arrivait pas à dormir alors que ses coéquipiers, eux, dormaient comme des loirs. Il voulait appeler chez lui. Quelle heure était-il là-bas ? Neuf heures. Il descendit dans le hall, ne voulant pas utiliser le téléphone de sa chambre de peur de parler trop fort. Il voulait entendre la voix de ses parents. Pourvu qu'ils soient rentrés de leur voyage.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Antème.

- Mais que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je peux vous emprunter le téléphone ?

- Oui, allez-y.

- Merci. Je ne resterai pas longtemps.

- Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez.

Tyson sourit. Il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro. Il attendit trois sonneries et on décrocha.

- All ?

- Grand-père, c'est moi.

- Ah, Tyson, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Papa et maman sont-ils rentrés ?

- Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il entendit son grand-père rire.

- Je te passe ta mère.

Le visage de Tyson s'égaya.

- Allô Tyson ?

- Maman ! Comme tu m'as manqu !

- Toi aussi mon chéri. Tu t'en sors ?

- Oui, très bien. J'ai revu Marina, tout se passe bien.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

- Et papa ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien. Il est reparti pour l'instant mais dans deux jours, il sera là. Il est resté en Egypte quelques jours de plus pour régler certaines affaires.

- Bien.

Le silence suivit.

- Tyson ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien maman. Je suis simplement très heureux.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Tyson vit du coin de l'oeil, quelqu'un entrer dans l'hôtel. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Maman, je dois te laisser.

- D'accord. Prends soin de toi.

- Oui. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- J'essaierai de te rappeler. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Il raccrocha. Il s'avança vers la personne qui était entrée. Il reconnut Yuna.

- Salut.

- Euh. . . salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est tard.

- Euh. . . je. . .

- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux quand ?

Elle avait à présent une coupe au carré.

- Euh. . . qui êtes-vous ?

Tyson fut surpris.

- Mais enfin Yuna, c'est moi Tyson. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Ah ! Mais je ne suis pas Yuna. . .

- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit que j'avais une soeur jumelle, s'excusa Yuna. Je vous présente Yumi, ma petite soeur de dix-huit secondes.

Yumi ressemblait traits pour traits à sa soeur. Il n'y avait que la coupe de cheveux. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même lueur mélancolique dans le regard et la même couleur de cheveux.

- Yumi, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?!

Yuna la prit par les épaules.

- Tu es venue seule ?

- Oui. . .

- Mais tu es inconsciente !

- Arrête, toi aussi tu es venue seule !

- Non, j'étais avec des amis ! Et papa et maman, qu'en pensent-ils ?

- Je. . . je ne les ai pas prévenus.

- Quoi ?! Mais ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude ! Te rends-tu compte de ton acte ?! Yumi, enfin, tu as le même âge que moi mais tu te conduis comme une petite fille !

Yumi baissa la tête.

- Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de me revoir. Tu me manquais et tu ne donnais pas de nouvelles. Alors si je dérange, je repartirais demain.

- Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Yumi retint des larmes de colère et s'enfuit de l'hôtel. Hilary s'adressa à son amie :

- Tu as été un peu dure, je trouve.

- Non, elle le mérite. Je vais écrire une lettre à mes parents adoptifs pour leur dire que c'est inutile de s'inquiéter.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse de la revoir, dit Matt.

- Non, détrompe-toi. Ça me fait plaisir de la revoir mais pas dans ces conditions. Mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Nous sommes très attachées l'une à l'autre mais quand j'ai décidé de partir, elle n'a pas voulu.

- Elle a besoin de toi tout comme tu as besoin d'elle.

- Mais elle ne peut pas rester ici. Comment fera-t-elle. . . ?

- Tu ne peux pas la renvoyer chez vous, dit subitement Gareth. Pourquoi n'emménagerait-elle pas avec nous ? On a encore une chambre de libre. Autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

- Gareth a raison.

- Yumi ne changera pas d'avis sauf si c'est moi qui lui demande.

- Alors demande-le lui.

Yuna soupira.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, mes parents ne s'en remettraient jamais.

- Tu dis ça mais en réalité, c'est toi qui ne t'en remettrais pas.

Yuna baissa la tête.

- Allez, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de la garder avec nous, dit Gareth.

- Bon d'accord.

- Va-t-elle revenir au moins ? demanda Hilary.

- Oui, je la connais bien.

Quand Yumi rentra, il était près de vingt-deux heures. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, anéantie. Pourquoi sa soeur la rejetait-elle ?

- Pourquoi ? . . .

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Yuna ? dit-elle faiblement.

- Tu veux bien rester avec nous ? On a encore une chambre de libre.

Le visage de Yumi s'éclaira.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui.

Yumi serra Yuna dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Oh Yuna, tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi Yumi. Toi aussi. . .

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé, ils sont de plus en plus longs, je trouve, pas vous ? C'est mieux comme ça !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Tout pour les sauver**_

_Bisous !!!!!_

Etoile xxx 


	23. Tout pour les sauver

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_**Enfin les VACANCES !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouais, je vais enfin avoir du temps à moi !!!!!!!!!! Et je vais pouvoir écrire ! Tous les soirs jusqu'à trois heures du mat' !!!!! Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!! Moi, contente être !!!! La vie est merveilleuse ! Enfin, faut savoir ce qu'on dit ! Y'a certaines personnes qui pourront me comprendre ! Je vous laisse lire vos RAR et le chapitre !**_

_**RAR :**_

**__**

**_Reviews du chapitre 21 :_**

**Leen** : merci pour la review ! Là, je viens de rentrer des cours, alors j'ai pas trop envie de faire mes RAR ! Bah c'est que je les fais en plusieurs jours moi ! Bisous !

**Amy Evans** : ah bon ? C'était le couple que tu préférais ? Je ne le savais pas, désolée ! Mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose non ? Et puis, c'est pas drôle si y'a tout le temps des jolis fleurs et oiseaux ! Et puis, tu t'en doutais, alors va pas te plaindre ! lol Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu penses. Et puis, je suis pas sûre de vouloir les remettre ensemble. Je sais pas, je dois encore réfléchir, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite.

Lis le prochain chapitre et tu verras s'il est joyeux ou pas. En principe, il l'est, mais bon, tu verras bien.

Ok, j'ai compris. Chez nous, les cheerleaders, ça s'appelle des pom-pom girls. Enfin, je crois. C'est chou hein ? Et tu fais des pirouettes dans les airs toi ? J'aimerais bien voir ça moi ! En plus, les uniformes doivent être super cool !

Allez, je t'embrasse fort et au prochain chapitre !

**Kagomesamashmu** : pourquoi vous a-t-on donné une auteure sadique ?! Qui est l'auteure sadique ?! Moi ?! MOI ??????!!!!!!!!! Ok, j'ai compris, je suis sadique, j'avoue, mais si tu me trouves si sadique que ça, pourquoi tu continues à lire ? Si tu continues, ça veut dire que t'es aussi sadique que moi, je te signale !! Na ! Et va pas dire que c'est pas vrai, parce que c'est la pure vérit !

Oui, je sais comment il fait froid chez vous. Mais c'est cool la neige ! Mais quand y'a des tempêtes, c'est vrai que c'est pas fun du tout ! Alors t'inquiètes, je te comprends. Moi aussi, je dois marcher pour aller à l'école, c'est loin quand même ! 35 minutes pour y aller et encore, c'est en bus, tram et métro.

Alors, ces photos ? Vous en avez pris ?

Alors si j'ai bien compris, votre Tidus est traumatisé par vous ! lol Mais j'ai l'impression que tu craques un peu pour lui non ? Tu le trouves mignon hein ? Bah vas-y ma grande, saute le pas ! Fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. . . Bon, je me replonge dans ma période mélancolie, mais c'est pas grave. M'enfin, c'est l'impression que tu m'as donné en tout cas !

J'attends vos prochaines chroniques ! Bye, bisous !!!!!!

**Stormeus** : viiiiii !!!!!!!! J'adore martyriser mes personnages, c'est ma passion ! Comment ça, on se comprendra mieux ? Tu veux dire que t'es comme moi ? Oh, alors on devrait très bien se comprendre !

T'es pas bavard ? Bah moi non plus, mais sur le net, j'ai tendance à me lâcher, parce que je sais que je peux parler sans crainte. On me rabaisse souvent, alors je me tais, mais une fois sur le net, je m'extérorise. Le net est un grand rêve pour moi, c'est le monde que je veux voir en me réveillant, malheureusement, il ne se réalisera jamais. . . Fais pas attention, en ce moment, tout va mal, alors j'ai tendance à un peu perdre le fil de la vie. Excuse-moi.

Non, les Magicals ne reviendront pas, désolée. Mais je peux faire une exception pour toi, si tu y tiens vraiment. A toi de voir.

Gros bisous de ma part !!!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : alors toi, je t'ai vu venir, et de loin ! Je savais que tu allais me demander pourquoi Kai a fait ça, pourquoi Shana, pourquoi à Iris. . . Tu auras les réponses en temps voulu, promis ! Ton raisonnement est bon, mais c'est pas tout à fait ça ! Tu aimes les chevaux ? Moi aussi, je les adore, mais pas autant que mes petits chatons !!!!! lol

Non, malheureusement, je n'ai pas YTV, c'est trop bête ! Puis, je veux voir les Inuyasha moi ! Les mangas, c'est pas assez ! Puis là, j'en suis au tome 11, mais je vais acheter les 12, 13 et 14 bientôt. Et en même temps, le 15 aussi, il va bientôt sortir ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!!!!!

Je sais qui est Mystel, je sais qui est Brooklyn, je sais le nom de leur équipe, je connais tous les membres aussi. Mais je veux les épisodes mouaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!! Puis, y'a que des beaux mecs, j'ai les boules, je te jure !

Merci pour le super résumé, je t'avais bien dit que Kai allait battre Ray !!!!!!!! Ouais, mon petit Kai d'amour est plus fort que tout le monde !!!!!!! Tu veux me raconter ? Bah, tu sais, moi, tout m'intéresse, alors un petit topo chaque semaine, ça ira ! Même très bien ! Merci, merci et encore merci !

Bon, ok, t'as gagné, mais je te dis juste si c'est une fille ou un gars pour l'enfant de Ray et Lia. C'est une fille. Voilà, t'es contente ?

Oki pour les pseudos, mais n'est-ce pas un peu confus ? Bon, je me tais et te fais de gros bisous !

**Sophe12** : ' non, non, Tammy ne va pas mourir et Max ne va pas se suicider, rassure-toi, je suis pas aussi sadique et meurtrière. Tu aimes Yakami et Ozuma ? Vi, moi aussi, je les adore, mais je sais pas ce que je vais en faire. Pas grave, je trouverais bien !

Oui, je connais Shaman King, mais pas assez pour écrire une fic dessus. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? J'ai jamais eu l'intention d'en écrire une moi !

Non, Kevin et Joseph sont avec personne. Mais y'a trop de personnages, tu veux me tuer ?! Les amies de Hilary, c'est dans le chapitre là, en bas ! Et pour tes questions, tu varras en temps voulu !

Bisous à toi !

**_Reviews du chapitre 22 :_**

**Stéphy** : oui, trahie et abandonnée, c'est triste quand même hein ? Ah, Yuna te ressemble ? Et t'es contente ? lol Adorable ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

**Bloody Queen** : trop de personnages, je sais, mais qu'y puis-je ? Non, je ne vais pas tuer les deux jumelles !

De rien pour les reviews, c'est normal que je t'en mette non ? J'adore ta fic !!!!

Merci, je t'adore !!! Bisous !

**Kagomesamashmu** : tu aimes bien Yuna ? Yumi également ? Bah moi aussi ! Mais je lui réserve un truc spécial aussi ! Je t'en dis pas plus ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !

Tes amies ont imprimé ma fic ? Wah, je prends ça comme un compliment, merci beaucoup à toi et à toutes les autres aussi !

Vous laissez pas Tidus tranquille hein ? Le pauvre, il doit se sentir harcel ! Mais c'est marrant ! Merci pour les chroniques !

Je te fais de big bisous !!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : oui, stupide Kai ! Je le hais, pas toi ? Mais je crois que sur ce coup-là, tout le monde le déteste ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Quoi te dire à part merci ? Je crois que c'est tout ! Gros bisous !!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 22 : Tout pour les sauver**

Il attendait patiemment les jeunes filles au détour des couloirs. Il se cachait dans les escaliers et entendait le moindre bruit de pas. . .

- Bon, on dit à quatorze heures devant l'hôtel ?

- OK !

Tyson, Hilary et ses amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous l'après-midi même, devant l'hôtel « Le Monde ». Il leur restait un peu plus d'une semaine pour visiter Paris.

A quatorze heures. . .

- Tout le monde est l ?

- Où est Hilary ? demanda Tyson.

- Elle a des choses à faire. Elle nous a dit de partir avant elle, elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

- Eh, les amis !

Tout le monde leva la tête. Hilary était au balcon de la suite.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, partez sans moi !

- D'accord ! On se retrouve aux pieds de la Tour Eiffel !

- OK !

Tyson, Yuna, Yumi, Gareth et Matt partirent.

Dans sa chambre, Hilary avait terminé de ranger ses affaires. Elle était dans son ancienne chambre, celle des Blade Breakers, pour récupérer toutes ses affaires.

- Bon, il faut que je me dépêche maintenant.

Elle sortit de la suite au pas de course et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle attendait patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Mais une main robuste se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle ne put crier, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces quand elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou. Elle perdit connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'inquiéta Tyson.

- Peut-être qu'elle a plus de difficultés. . . commença Yumi.

- Difficultés ou pas, ça fait une heure qu'on poireaute ici. Et si on rentrait ?

- Alors qu'on vient d'arriver ? Ce que je propose, c'est de visiter et de rentrer ensuite. On y retournera demain avec Hilary.

Tyson hésita devant la proposition de Matt.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Gareth en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tyson. Je connais Hilary.

- Pas aussi bien que moi. Visitez la ville si vous voulez, moi, je rentre.

Finalement, tous rentrèrent.

Emily se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller au sous-sol pour s'entraîner. A peine eut-elle descendu quelques étages qu'on la tira en arrière et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Une voix lui murmura :

- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pris l'ascenseur. . .

On lui enfonça une aiguille dans le cou. Sa vue se brouilla et elle s'évanouit.

- Réveillez-vous, petites princesses. . .

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se trouvait sur le sol, dans une chambre inconnue. Puis, elle l'aperçut.

- Jordan !

Elle se releva vivement mais vacilla. Elle se tint la tête.

- Oh, ma tête. . .

- Doucement, tu pourrais te faire mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu. . . Emily !

Hilary se pencha sur le corps de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! demanda-t-elle haineusement.

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? A ton avis ? . . . J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

Jordan éclata de rire puis sortit. Hilary paniqua.

- Emily, réveille-toi, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Elle s'avança vers la vitre et constata qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus haut qu'elle ne le pensait.

- A quel étage sommes-nous ? se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Hilary. . .

- Emily ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ma tête. . . Que fait-on ici ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Jordan nous a séquestrées.

- Jordan ? Oui, je me souviens maintenant.

« Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pris l'ascenseur. . . «

- Comment l'aurais-je pu ? murmura Emily.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, mais comment ?

Hilary ouvrit la baie vitrée.

- C'est trop haut !

- On peut peut-être essayer de descendre à l'étage d'en bas et de là, on demandera de l'aide.

- Non, on y arrivera jamais.

- Alors ? On essaie de s'enfuir ? intervint la voix de Jordan.

Emily le bouscula et sortit dans le salon. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée.

- La carte !

Elle était sagement posée sur la table. Elle se précipita mais Jordan fut plus rapide. Il mit la carte dans sa poche. Il empoigna Emily et la jeta dans une chambre, séparée de Hilary. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et elle perdit à nouveau connaissance. Jordan revint à Hilary.

- A nous deux maintenant.

- Va au diable, espèce d'ordure !

- Fais attention à tes paroles.

- Sinon quoi ?! T'es vraiment tombé bas ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir croupir en prison ! Dommage que la peine de mort n'existe plus en France ! Ça aurait été un réel plaisir de voir ta tête de demeuré tranchée en deux !

Jordan fronça les sourcils, s'approcha et la frappa d'un revers de main.

- Je ne crois pas que tu soies en mesure de proférer de telles menaces.

Il la prit par le cou et la plaqua contre un mur.

- Tu es ma prisonnière et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Jordan l'embrassa sans douceur puis la lâcha. Hilary se laissa glisser à terre. Jordan sortit de la chambre. Hilary laissa couler ses larmes.

- Je ne la trouve nulle part ! s'inquiéta Yuna.

- Où peut-elle bien être ?

Tyson et ses amis avaient cherché Hilary partout, en vain. Et comme si un problème ne suffisait pas, un deuxième se posa. Michael vint à leur rencontre et demanda, le visage inquiet.

- Tyson, tu n'aurais pas vu Emy ?

- Qui ça ?

- Emily, dit-il avec un soupir.

- Elle. . . tu ne la trouves nulle part ?

- Non.

- Hilary aussi a disparu. Peut-être qu'elles sont ensemble.

- Pourtant, hier soir, tout allait bien. Tu crois que. . .

- Pourquoi on aurait fait ça ?! s'écrira Tyson. Elles n'ont pas d'ennemis que je sache !

- Tu n'en sais rien. Et arrête de crier, ça ne sert à rien.

- Ma meilleure amie à disparu, elle a peut-être été enlevée, et tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ?!

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter de t'inquiéter mais d'arrêter de crier.

- Mais comment peux-tu être aussi calme alors qu'Emily se trouve peut-être dans le même cas que Hilary ?!

Michael soupira.

- Parce que je sais qu'on les retrouvera. Je ferais tout pour ça.

Il partit sans jeter un regard à Tyson. Celui-ci réalisa que Michael avait raison

- Où es-tu Hilary ?

Le soir, l'hôtel était en ébullition. A présent, tout le monde était au courant de la disparition des deux jeunes filles.

- Elles ne sont pas dans leur chambre. Emily, qui aime s'entraîner, n'est pas au sous-sol. Hilary, elle, à laissé ses affaires dans la chambre des Blade Breakers.

- Et pourtant, elle nous avait dit qu'elle les rangerait.

- Justement. Elle a été enlevée, dit Michael, convaincu.

- Et pour Emily ? demanda Tyson.

- Je n'en sais rien, murmura Michael, désemparé.

Comment allaient-ils faire pour les retrouver ?

Dans sa chambre, Hilary eut une idée. Elle trouva du papier et de quoi écrire et inscrivie un petit mot dessus.

- Si j'arrive à jeter ce papier de façon à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le balcon d'en bas, on aura peut-être une chance.

Elle se dirigea vers le balcon et se pencha dangereusement.

- Allez, je compte sur toi, dit Hilary au morceau de papier plié en huit.

Elle le jeta. Il rebondit sur le rebord et atterrit au bon endroit. Hilary soupira de soulagement.

- Attendons, maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle se retourna vivement. Elle fit face à Jordan.

- Je ne faisais rien du tout. Je suis prisonnière ici, j'ai bien le droit d'admirer le paysage.

Jordan lui ordonna de rentrer.

- J'ai chaud à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, on est en décembre, il peut pas faire chaud.

Hilary rentra à contre-coeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Jordan ?

- Moi ? J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et je tiens ma vengeance.

- Ta vengeance ? Sur qui ?

- Sur Iris et Marina qui m'ont rejeté.

- Oh, pauvre chéri. . . murmura-t-elle désespérée.

- Elles n'ont pas mesuré la chance qu'elles avaient de m'avoir.

- C'est pas une raison pour nous enlever, Emily et moi !

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de dicter les choses ici !

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit. Hilary soupira et s'effondra sur le lit, en pleurs. Devant lui, elle essayait de rester forte pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction, mais seule, elle avait tellement peur. . .

Dans la suite des Blade Killers, Amy jouait avec la toupie de son frère Zack. Celui-ci se leva.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Il sortit. Il respira l'air froid qui caressait son visage. Puis, il vit un bout de papier à ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils en le prenant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il lut le message court qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

- « Aidez-nous, Blade Breakers. Hilary et Emily. »

Zack soupira.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur nous ?

Il n'eut pas le choix.

- Amy, je reviens.

- D'accord.

Il sortit et descendit au quatrième étage et se dirigea vers la suite 443. Il frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et Tyson apparut.

- Je sais. Moi non plus je ne suis pas enchanté de te voir mais. . . tiens.

Zack lui tendit le papier. Tyson le lut.

- Hilary et Emily ! Mon Dieu. . .

- Euh. . . Qu'est-ce qui se passe, si je peux me permettre ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Eh ! C'est quand même moi qui ai trouvé ce message. Sans moi, elles étaient perdues !

Tyson se résigna.

- Comme tu le sais, Hilary et Emily ont disparues. Maintenant, on a la confirmation qu'elles ont été enlevées.

- Je peux vous aider à les retrouver ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu nous aider ? demanda Tyson, surpris et n'ayant pas confiance.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens concerné par cette affaire.

- D'accord, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on est amis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Aussitôt, Tyson prévint tout le monde. Le maître d'hôtel prit son trousseau de clés pour aller fouiller chaque chambre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. . .

Emily se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle était allongée sur le sol et vit que ses lunettes avaient été brisées, probablement à cause du choc. Elle se remémora tant bien que mal les évènements. Jordan surgit.

- Alors ma belle, bien dormi ?

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

-Où est Hilary ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est juste à côté.

- Relâche-nous Jordan, si tu nous gardes et que la police te trouve, ta peine n'en sera que plus lourde.

- Je vois que tu es très intelligente.

Il ricana.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- La police ne me trouvera pas.

- Ah oui ? Alors tu vas t'enfuir, comme un lâche. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est dans ta nature.

Cette remarque ne plut pas à Jordan.

- Tu paieras pour tes paroles.

Il sortit un couteau. Emily se releva, ne cédant pas à la panique.

- Pose ce couteau.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

- Si tu me tues, tu. . .

- Qui te dit que je vais te tuer ? Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

- Non, mais un déséquilibré mental peut faire pas mal de choses.

- Un déséquilibré mental hein ?

Le sourire de Jordan s'effaça. Il s'avança dangereusement vers Emily et la plaqua contre la baie vitrée. Il leva son couteau et lui taillada la joue. Emily ne cria pas malgré la douleur et le filet de sang qui s'écoula.

- Tu es fou, faut te faire soigner.

Jordan sourit sadiquement.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emily lui mordit la lèvre. Jordan la lâcha dans un cri de douleur.

- Sale gamine !

Il la gifla d'un revers de main. Elle tomba sur le sol. Jordan partit sans lui jeter un regard. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Hilary. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit personne.

- Où te caches-tu, petite fille ?

Soudain, Hilary apparut derrière la porte et essaya de s'échapper mais Jordan la retint par la taille. Elle lui mordit le bras. Jordan jura et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Un filet de sang s'écoula au coin de la bouche. Elle se releva difficilement.

- Tu vois ? La douleur que tu ressens maintenant, c'est la même que celle que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as repoussé.

- Non, je crois pas. Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Petite insolente !

Il la souleva de terre par les épaules et la projeta à travers la pièce. Elle traversa la baie vitrée. Plusieurs morceaux de verre s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau, la faisant saigner. Elle ne se releva plus. . .

- J'ai cherché jusqu'au dixième étage, dit Michael, y'a rien.

- Et jusqu'au quinzième non plus, avertit Zack.

- Continuons. Monsieur Antème, combien d'étages y'a-t-il ?

- Vingt.

- Alors continuons. Monsieur Antème, vous avez les clés ?

- Oui. Allons-y.

Ils explorèrent chaque chambre. Jusqu'à la dernière. . .

- Ils nous cherchent ! jura Jordan. Je dois partir.

Emily, dans sa chambre, s'inquiétait pour Hilary. Elle avait entendu des bruits de verre cassé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Hilary ?! Réponds !

- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'elle ne me posera plus de problèmes.

Emily s'horrifia.

- Espèce de monstre !

- Bon, je dois vite partir. Désolé, mais je dois te quitter.

- Tant mieux. . .

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Il se précipita sur elle et avec son couteau, la poignarda dans le ventre. Le regard clair d'Emily se perdit dans le vague, elle s'écroula à terre, inconsciente. Le sang se déversa autour d'elle.

Jordan s'enfuit par les escaliers au moment où Tyson, Michael et Zack arrivaient.

- Voilà le dernier étage et dernière chambre.

Ils entrèrent et inspectèrent les chambres. Tyson inspecta les deux de droite, Zack, celles de gauche et Michael, au centre.

- Y'a rien ici ! dit Zack.

Il jeta un regard à Tyson et Michael. Ils avaient l'air figé.

- Eh, les gars. . .

Zack s'approcha et vit lui aussi ce que les autres voyaient.

- Oh, mon Dieu. . .

Sans attendre, Monsieur Antème se saisit du téléphone et appela une ambulance. . .

_Ah, je vais me faire massacrer, je vous sens venir là, et de très loin !!!! Pardonnez-moi, mais si j'ai arrêté à ce moment-là, c'est que j'ai jugé utile de le faire, je ne suis qu'une pauvre innocente sans défenses qui ne cherche qu'à. . . Euh. . . je m'enfonce là hein ?_

_Prochain chapitre : **S'en sortira-t-elle ?** (oui, oui, c'est bien au singulier !)_

_Gros bisous et à la prochaine !!_

****

_**Etoile xxx**_


	24. S'en sortiratelle ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire !!!! Alors je vous fait cadeau de trois chapitres !!!!! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ??? Quoi ? C'est pas à vous de recevoir des cadeaux ? Bah, c'est pas grave, je préfère donner que recevoir ! Quel coeur noble, non ? Non ? Dites-le tout de suite que vous voulez pas de mes chapitres !!! Quoiqu'il en soit, les voilà, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Joyeux anniversaire à mouaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**RAR :**_

**__**

**Kimiko** : ma tite puce ! Bah, comment tu vas ? Tu m'as pas écrit, ça fait hyper longtemps, je t'en veux !!!!! Mais tu es pardonnée, je comprends très bien ! Tu m'écris pendant que t'es en cours ! C'est pas bien ! Je plaisanteuh !!!!!! Bon, si j'ai pas de nouvelles, je m'inquiète pas, c'est ça ? Oki pour moi, je sais que t'es en de bonnes mains ! Bisous et pour la suite, je l'ai pas encore tapée ! Désolée !!! Là, c'est les vacances, alos je vais m'avancer !!!

**Stéphy** : bah, pour savoir, faut que tu lises ! Jeunes filles sans défenses ? Est-ce que j'ai dit que c'était des jeunes filles sans défenses ? Je ne pense pas, elles ont un fort caractère, et ne se laisse pas faire ! Mais y'a des bavures parfois ! J'ai pas dit non plus qu'il les avait tuées. T'as qu'à lire pour savoir !

Pourquoi y'a pas les Majestics ? Parce que je les connais pas assez bien ! Et pour information, Yumi et Yuna sont des filles ! Bah oui, tu utilises « ils » pour parler d'elles ! C'est pas sérieux, tu lis pas attentivement ! Et non, elles ne font pas de Beyblade et ne font pas partie d'équipe, n'ont pas de spectres ! En gros, elles n'y connaissent rien, elles s'y intéressent, mais c'est tout !

Sois gentille avec Enrique hein ? Bisous et merci !

**Stormeus** : ok, je vais pas remettre les Magicals, mais de toute façon, ça aurait été un peu dur, parce que j'ai bien avancé dans ma fic, j'en suis déjà aux demis, alors je peux pas trop, voilà quoi !

Euh. . . tu regardes Beyblade ou pas ? Parce que tu m'as pas l'air de bien connaître ! Les Blade Killers, c'est moi qui les ai inventés, mais pas les All Starz, ni les Saint-Shields ! T'as pas suivi les épisodes de la saison 1 et 2 ? Tu t'en rappelles pas ? Pour Amy, Briana et les autres, c'est moi aussi qui les ai inventés. Et juste pour prévenir, c'est pas Yukina, mais Yakami ! Je t'en veux pas, y'en a qui font des gaffes encore plus grosses ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Luigia** : bah, je te savais pas aussi sensible, mais je suis pas maléfique. Peut-être un peu sadique mais c'est tout ! Et je suis fière de mes chapitres même si c'est pas au goût de tout le monde, je suis désolée ! On m'aime comme ça, je vais rien changer ! Bisous et merci pour tes reviews !

**Bloody Queen** : pour Hilary, tu sais ce qui lui est arriv ! Mais t'en sauras pas plus ! De toute façon, je suis pas prête de saisir la suite ! C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de le faire, mais faut avoir le temps, et comme je suis débordée, même en vacances, bah ça marche pas ! Je dois faire pleins de trucs, tu n'imagines pas ! Et Hilary n'est pas tombée du balcon, elle est pas bête non plus ! Je fais des trucs crédibles moi !!!!!

Pour le bisou, tu l'auras pas avant trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Je suis méchante, je sais ! Mais me tape pas, j'ai rien fait, c'est la dure vie d'auteur !!!!!

Bisous et à plus !!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : tout va mal, je sais ! Entre le cas Jordan, le cas Hilary-Emily et le cas Kai-Iris, je sais pas si je vais trouver de trucs encore pire ! Mais mon sadisme n'est pas encore épuisé, je vais trouver autre chose, fais-moi confiance !!!!! Bon, Ray, on le voit pas beaucoup, mais il va revenir avec des surprises, pas au goût de tout le monde, mais c'est des surprises quand même ! Mieux vaut venir avec quelque chose que les mains vides, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit ??? Mais tout le monde m'aiiiiiiiiiiime !!!!!!! C'est ce qui compte non ?

Pas de photos ??? TTTT Pas grave, je vais attendre Halloween ! Mais vous n'oubliez pas hein ? Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire !!!

Tidus n'est pas si traumatisé que ça puisqu'il vous a reconnu ! Tu dois être toute folle ! Je te disais que si tu en pince pour lui, dis-le lui au lieu de le regarder amoureusement !!! C'est quand même mieux non ? Mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux, je décide pas de ta vie moi ! Mais comme je joue souvent le rôle de conseillère, je conseille ! Cinq enfants ??? C'est-y pas un peu beaucoup ça ??? Déjà, trois, c'est horrible, mais cinq !!!!! Bon, tu gères, je dis plus rien ! Pauvre Tidus, fatigué quand même ! Mah, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ???!!!!! Pas bien Etoile, pas bien du tout !!!!! Se frappe avec une batte de base-ball Aïe !!

J'adore vos chroniques, c'est trop fun !!!!! Bon, pour savoir la suite, la voilà, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! Bisous !!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : bah, t'as qu'à m'appeler Etoile, ça ira ! Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça maintenant, pourquoi tu ferais exception ? Mais si tu veux savoir mon nom et les détails de ma vie, tu peux m'écrire à minhouclub-internet.fr.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Et pourquoi tout le monde me pose la même question ? Bah, tu sauras tout en temps voulu ! Il se peut que j'oublie certaines choses, mais c'est pas grave !!!! Ce ne sera que choses futiles !!!! Enfin. . . On verra !

Un problème ne survient jamais tout seul et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, alors attends-toi à avoir une autre belle surprise ! J'ai dit belle ? Oui, oui, je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Y'aura pleins d'autres surprises !!! Moi ? Sadique à ce point ??? Mais tu n'y penses pas quand même ! Si, tu le penses ! Pas ma faute, faut pas que je sois si inspirée !

On se retrouve donc avec une dépressive et deux loques ! C'est beau tout ça ! Non ? Bon, je me tais ! Oui, oui, au singulier, mais t'as qu'à lire, parce que je vais pas tout dévoiler dans une RAR, ça fait p !

Moi ? Freak et désespérante ? Maaaaaaah !!!!!! T'es méchante ! Et pis, ça veut dire quoi « freak » ? T'es pas mieux que moi de toute façon ! Bah, t'aimes pas Hilary et Emily ? Mais elles sont gentilles comme tout ! Ouiiiiiiii, Jordan est vraiment fou ! Et oui, il est conscient !!!

Suicide ? Tiens, bonne idée ! Merciiiiiii !!!!!! Mais je crois que j'ai fait assez de meurtres comme ça, je vais faire une pause ! Je reprendrais plus tard !

Euh. . . non, Kai n'a pas d'enfant caché avec Shana, t'imagines pas le drame ? Et non, les parents d'Iris sont encore bien vivants !!!

Mais je veux pas t'insulter !!!! Puisque tu insistes ! Tu es folle et dérangée, je me demande comment ta famille fait pour te supporter ! Non, franchement, c'est pas mon style, insulter les gens sans raison particulière ! Il faut vraiment que ça soit méchant envers moi ! Tu es fatiguée, repose-toi. . . Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Ah, mon lit douillet, je t'ai pas trop manqu ? Et on dit que je suis folle ! Ben, on a bien raison !

Tu sais, en général, on lit les questions avant d'y répondre ! Mais comme tu es bizarre, chez toi, ça devient normal ! J'ai pas raison ? Ouaiiiiis, vive Sango !!!!! Elle me manque à moi ! Ses gentils reviews me manquent, je veux moi !!!!! Sango, revieeeeeeeeeeeens !!!!!!!!!!! TTTT

Oui, on a des vacances ! On en a à Noël aussi ! C'est cool hein ? N'empêche, on en a beaucoup en France ! C'est génial !!!!! Ici, les vacances d'octobre, ça s'appelle la Toussaint, on fête la venue sur Terre des Morts. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais comme je démolit tout ce qu'on me dit, c'est peut-être pas ça. Mais en principe, c'est ça ! Je sais que ça a un rapport avec les Morts, mais à part ça. . . Voilà, tu sais tout !

Bah non, je suis pas folle d'acheter tant de mangas ! J'ai de l'argent, j'achète ! Les Ranma ? Moi, j'ai vu la série animée, alors j'ai pas besoin de lire les livres ! Cat's Eyes ? J'ai vu la série aussi ! Y'a pas longtemps, pendant les vacances d'ét ! Et oui, ça passe chez nous ! Euh. . . vous avez combien de noms différents exactement ???

Ray n'a choisi personne ? Peut-être qu'il aime encore Mariah, qui sait ? C'est dur d'oublier son ex-copine ! Il lui faut du temps, mais vous pincez pour lui toutes les deux ? C'est qu'il doit être canon le Ray !!!! Pauvre Kikyô, laissez-la tranquille la pauvre ! J'en suis au volume 13 d'Inuyasha, et faut dire que Kikyô est folle, mais c'est pas sa faute ! C'est à cause de Naraku, et elle a failli perdre son âme encore ! Mais Inu a choisi Kagome, c'est déjà bien ! Ils commencent à s'aimer ! Ils sont cute, je les adore !!!!!

Un site où j'ai trouvé des infos sur le nouveau Beyblade ? Bah, je sais pas, essaye sur ?idbbgrvvids. Je sais pas si ça va marcher. T'inquiète, y'a pas de faute, j'ai revérifié trois fois. C'est bizarre, mais je t'assure que y'a pas de fautes ! Oui, je sais qu'ils censurent des scènes, on a tout le temps ça en France ! C'est vraiment chiant, comme tu dis ! Mais j'ai pas mes résumés de la semaine. . . TTTT

Oui, c'est une fille, mais je te dirais rien pour Iris ! Tu m'as déjà soutiré trop d'infos, je devrais rien te dire normalement !! Ne va pas mourir, mon cadeau te plaît pas ? Je peux plus rien faire pour toi ! C'est pas tous les jours que c'est mon anniversaire, alors faut en profiter !!!! Allez, trois chapitres d'un coup ! C'est pas beau ça ? Va lire, et remplis-toi de bonheur ! Moi, je me vante ? Bah, peut-être un petit peu, mais pas beaucoup !

Allez, gros bisous à toi et à tes merveilleuses reviews ! Un bisou à une review ??? lol

**Leen en mode bavarde** : oui, oui, c'est bien à toi que je m'adresse ! C'est quoi cette review que tu m'as faite ? Tu sais il est quelle heure ? 23h ! C'est pas tard, mais quand même ! Passer trois heures sur les RAR, c'est de l'abus ! Ma mère va piquer une crise encore ! En plus, j'ai super mal à la jambe ! Et en plus, je suis chez tu sais qui qui n'arrange pas mes affaires ! Il veut pas me laisser tranquille ! Va te planter devant la porte et attends le ! Je compte sur toi ! Bon, place à la big review !

Moi, je fais attendre les autres comme ça ? Je te signale que là, j'y ai mis trois chapitres ! Oui, je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais. . . Raaaaaaaah !!!!!!! En gros, je sais que tu as la suite ! Franchement, embrouiller la tête des gens ! Ben laisse-moi te dire une chose : ça se fait pas ! Oui, je sais, tu t'en es arrêtée peu après, mais j'ai pas tellement envie de saisir, tu sais pas tout le travail que ça représente ! Tu veux toujours tuer Jordan ? Bienvenue au club ! J'en suis la présidente, il te faudra ta carte d'identité, un chèque de cinq euros pour la participation et la première leçon qui consiste à tuer un personnage de fic est gratuite ! Quoi ? Tu veux pas payer ? Bon, je te le fais à moitié prix, 2.50 euros, ça te va ? Non plus ? T'es dure en affaire toi ! Bon, je t'offre le séjour, mais tu payes après ! Tueuses à gages, ça me dit bien, mais j'en ai déjà engagé un, et il est très fort ! Il a failli réussir, mais il a fallu qu'un imbécile se pointe devant l'objectif ! Résultat : il est à l'hôpital dans un état comateux ! Heureusement que la balle ne s'est pas logée en espace vital ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je sais pas, c'est toi qui m'a entraîné dans ton délire, je ne fais que répondre ! C'est vrai qu'un bras perdu, ça passe inaperçu, mais comment je fais pour maltraiter mes persos après ? Il faut que mes têtes à claques soit en bonne santé pour mener à bien les missions que je leur ai confiées. . . Hein ? Mais non, je suis pas meurtrière ! Non, c'est pas moi ! Hein ? Moi, j'ai dit que tu parlais beaucoup ? Bah, ça devait pas être mon jour ! Tes vacances sabotées ? Quel dommage que t'en ai pas deux comme moi ! Tu me boudes ? Ah bon, j'en avais pas l'impression ! 60 lignes de délire, c'est pire qu'un monologue ! Oh, moi, j'ai pas trop de devoirs, juste de la compta, du français et de la géographie à apprendre, c'est pas grand chose ! Mince, j'ai un livre de 400 pages à lire ! C'est quoi l'histoire ? Ben en fait, ça se passe dans l'immense paysage gelé, les membres des Expéditions Polaires françaises font un relevé du relief sous-glaciaire. Un incroyable phénomène se produit : les appareils sondeurs enregistrent un signal. Il y a un émetteur sous la glace. . . Que vont découvrir les savants et les techniciens venus du monde entier qui creusent la glace à la rencontre du mystère ? Le livre s'appelle « La nuit des temps », c'est à la fois un reportage, une épopée mêlant présent et futur, et un grand chant d'amour passionnée. Traversant le drame universel comme un trait de feu, le destin d'Elea et de Païkan les emmène vers le grand mythe des amants légendaires. . . Bah, j'ai fait que recopier le résumé. J'ai la flemme de raconter, j'en suis encore qu'au début, ils viennent juste de détecter l'emetteur sous la glace. 900000 ans de découverte quand même ! Oki, ça t'intéresse pas ! Mais oui, je penserais à toi quand je serais dans mon petit lit douillet le matin, quand je me réveillerais vers. . . on va dire, quelque chose comme 11h et. . . Bah ! J'aime pas, c'est trop tard ! Moi qui ai l'habitude de me lever à 8h, je peux pas me lever plus tard ! A la rentrée des vacances de Noël, vous aviez le bac blanc ? Pas malin ça ! Faire tomber de la bûche sur sa feuille d'éco ? Pas malin non plus ! Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre comment t'as fait ça ! Tu manges en classe ? Non, c'est pas imaginable, même si je te vois bien faire ça ! Une porcasse ? J'ai jamais dit ça, mais c'est pas loin de la vérité. Moi ? Méchante ? Non, je dis seulement ce qui risque de blesser ! Un défaut, la franchise ? On m'a toujours dit que c'était une qualit ! M'aurait-on menti ? Vi, ils vont vous corriger pendant Noël, et vous, vous serez en train de vous arracher les cheveux devant vos devoirs maisons qu'ils vous auront donn ! Attention, ne pas s'arracher les cheveux, sous peine de faire fuir la moitié des gens qu'on rencontre ! Quoi ? Je peux parler, bien sûr, j'ai encore tous mes cheveux moi ! Je les ai coupés, oui, mais ils m'en restent assez pour t'étrangler avec ! Mais non, je parle pas à toi Leen, je parle à Jean-Yves, mon ami imaginaire ! Quoi ? C'est pas un prénom Jean-Yves ? Bon, d'accord, c'est pas super, mais est-ce ma faute si on m'a dit ça quand je l'ai achet ? On achète pas un ami imaginaire, on l'imagine ? Oui, c'est logique ! M'envoyer à l'asile ? Moi ? Bah, je suis pas folle ! Si ? Bon, je contredis pas, mais laissez-moi terminer ma RAR ! Bah, finalement, tu l'as fini mon cadeau ! T'es contente de toi ? Je l'ai pas encore reçu en ce moment, mais je te fais un mail dès que j'ai fini ! Promis jur ! Non, je crache pas dans ma chambre ! Leen, Aurélie, c'est pareil non ? Après tout, c'est qu'une seule et même personne ! Moi aussi, mes dessins, c'est presque toujours le même visage ! Presque ! Y'a que les coiffures qui changent, et encore ! Moi, je dessine bien ? Je t'assure que je dessine très mal ! La dernière fois, c'est parce que je voulais te faire un joli truc, ça a pas donné grand chose, mais j'ai quand même eu du mal ! Rien que la tête déjà. . . Kath sait super bien dessiner, elle a du talent, c'est indéniable ! Elle a enfin donné signe de vie ! Elle m'avait manqué tiens ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié, elle est chargée, c'est tout ! Faut la comprendre, là où elle est, c'est dur ! Ouais, deux années de répit pour moi aussi ! En plus, la maternelle, ça sert à rien ! Et encore, la psychologue de l'école voulait me faire redoubler ma dernière année de maternelle ! Elle a un problème la vieille ! Je la déteste ! Quoi ?! C'est pas ma faute si je savais pas dessiner un bonhomme ! Je vais où l'année prochaine ? Je reste là où je suis logiquement ! Tu vas à Aix ? Mais, c'est loin de chez toi nan ? Une fac d'anglais ? Arrête de me dégoutter ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire moi ! Mais avec les supers études que je fais, je peux pas y aller en fac, même avec la plus grande des volontés ! Tu fais du rock ? Acrobatique ? Et peu de mecs ? Ben ça va être super de se faire tournoyer dans les airs avec une fille ! Tu sais que ça peut être mortel, une chute de deux mètres ? Le rapport ? Ben, en rock acro, les mecs te jettent à plus de deux mètres (s'ils sont forts) et te rattrapent après. S'ils te laissent tomber, au mieux, une jambe ou un bras cassé, au pire, la mort ! C'est pas pour faire peur, mais c'est vrai ! Ah, je vois que t'as pas oublié notre super convers' sur les profs de natation ! Ben je maintiens ce que j'ai dit ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Toi ? Jamais rien à raconter ? Excuse-moi, mais je vais inverser les rôles ! J'ai jamais rien à dire, à part raconter ma vie, ma très intéressante vie ! C'était ironique, tu l'avais bien compris ! Y'a rien de spectaculaire, avec toi, je m'ennuie jamais, c'est simple, j'adore parler avec toi ! Au moins, je me sens moins dépérie que je ne le suis déj ! GTO ? Oui, bien sûr que je suis ! J'adore ! Eikichi et Fuyutsuki, c'est un peu platonique pour l'instant. Mais je suis sûre que Fuyutsuki va montrer à tous ce qu'elle vaut ! J'adorerait avoir une prof comme elle ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a ça ! Et Onizuka aussi, il est génial ce prof !!! Kanzaki ? Je l'adore ! Mon perso préféré après Kikuchi ! Il est super canon !!!!!! Mais lui et Kanzaki sont amoureux, ça se voit et c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! Hein ? Le papier peint du site n'est pas blanc, il est rose ? Bah, c'est écrit noir sur rose alors ! L'écriture n'est pas noire, elle est bleue ? Mais c'est quoi cette affaire ???? Y'a plus de logique !!! Passons. . . Tu retiens pas les noms ? T'as pas beaucoup de mémoire toi dis donc ! Que je te rappelle ! Y'a Muraï et sa bande de copains, y'a Kikuchi, Kanzaki et Yoshikawa, tu sais, le tout petit ! Et puis, y'a Miyabi, une petite idiote sans cervelle, et aussi Uehara, celle qui est amoureuse de Yoshikawa ! Bon, aux dernières nouvelles, ils s'aimaient pas, mais depuis que Yoshikawa lui a sauvé la vie, elle se montre sympa alors qu'elle arrêtait pas de le rabaisser ! Mais ils sont tout kawai ! Je crois que y'a 52 épisodes, t'avais raison ! Parce que ça se finit un peu en queue de poisson ! Myope au lieu d'astigmate (oui, oui, ça s'écrit comme ça) ? Moi, je suis 100 myope ! Je vois que dalle à moins de 3 mètres ! C'est grave quand même ! On peut jamais être tranquille ! Je déteste les lunettes ! Mais je préfère ça aux lentilles ! Droit au dico au brevet ? Pas juste, moi, j'y avais pas droit ! Mais j'ai tous les mérites, parce que j'ai toujours été très forte en orthographe, ce qui m'a valu un 18 ! Oui, sur 20 ! Bon, tais-toi Jean-Yves, je t'ai rien demand ! Je crois que je vais le changer de nom moi ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'on me touche pas le dos ? J'en ai des problèmes moi ! Si tu voyais l'état de mes épaules ! Il faut tout le temps me les remettre droites ! Retard pour le mail, je t'en veux pas ! Mais n'en prend pas pour tes fics, tout le monde attend avec impatience ! Deux mois ? Oui, ça va en faire un sacré temps. Le dernier que je t'ai envoyé, c'était fin août ! Allez, courage ! Rang, comme dis Alice ! C'est qui Alice ? Laisse tomber. . . Oh, il est minuit pile ! Moi ? Fatiguée ? Non, juste un peu mal au dos et ma jambe me fait souffrir, à part ça, je tape les yeux fermés, mais ça, c'est devenu mon quotidien ! Bah oui, je tape des dix doigts, c'est assez pratique ! Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais dormir !

Oh, quelle longue RAR, tu l'auras voulu Leen ! Je te préviens, moi, je ne laisse pas le dernier mot !

Bisous !!!!!!!!

**Sybylle** : bienvenue à toi ! Tu as lu vite dis moi ? Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer, ça fait plaisir de voir que y'en a qui lisent encore ma fic ! Pendre Jordan par les bijoux de famille à l'étage où il a enfermé les filles ? Idée à retenir ! Aaaaaaaah !!!!!! Mais ça va pas ???!!!!! Je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point-l ! Quand même !

Je t'embrasse très très fort !!!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 23 : S'en sortira-t-elle ?**

Tous ces fils branchés à des machines. . . C'était grâce à ça qu'elles respiraient encore. Tyson, dans une colère contenue, frappa violemment le mur de l'hôpital. Du sang s'écoula de son poing.

- Tyson, arrête ! cria Max.

- Tyson, tu saignes. . . commença Ray.

- Si je retrouve celui qui les a séquestrées, je. . .

Il fut interrompu par Yakami. Elle lui avait pris la main et sans rien voir, elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu blanc et banda la main de Tyson. Elle le fit silencieusement. Elle finit puis garda la main de son ami dans la sienne.

- Yakami. . .

- Tyson ! l'interrompit-elle. Hilary va s'en sortir. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que c'était une battante ?

- Oui, mais. . .

- Alors tu ne devrais pas douter. Je ne sais pas si ces mots te rassurent ; mais je peux te promettre que quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur tes amis.

Tyson contempla longuement Yakami.

- Merci Yakami.

Elle lui fit un joli sourire.

- Viens. Hilary est peut-être réveillée à présent.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et effectivement, Hilary était éveillée. Elle avait des bandages partout sur son corps mais semblait hors de danger.

- Hilary, tu vas bien ? se précipita Tyson.

- Tyson ! Oh, si tu savais. . .

Sa voix se perdit en sanglots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- C'est Jordan ; il nous a enlevées et enfermées. . .

- Jordan ? Le frère d'Iris ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je vais prévenir Iris, dit Kai.

- Non, pas toi. Vues tes relations houleuses avec elle. . . commença Tyson.

- J'y vais ! dit Ray.

Avant que Kai n'ait le temps de fusiller Ray du regard, ce dernier partit au pas de course. Hilary regarda Tyson.

- Comment va Emily ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Son état est stable, mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Tu as eu plus de chances qu'elle. . .

Michael observait le visage endormi d'Emily. Il observa la longue entaille qu'elle avait sur la joue et il serra les poings. S'il tenait celui qui lui avait fait ça ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée de Tyson et ses amis dans la chambre.

- Salut Michael. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle dort toujours. Comme un bébé.

- Où sont tes coéquipiers ? Et Judy ?

- Ils sont tous restés à l'hôtel. Ils devaient faire certaines choses.

- Et toi, tu tiens le coup ?

Michael soupira.

- Oui, ça peut aller mieux, mais ça va.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle se réveillera. Vous avez un Tournoi à disputer.

- Tu ne penses donc qu'au Tournoi ?! s'emporta Michael.

Tyson recula.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais simplement détendre l'atmosphère, s'excusa Tyson, confus.

- Eh ! s'interposa Kai. Tyson essayait seulement de te remonter le moral. C'était pas la peine de l'agresser comme ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai, continua Max. Nous sommes tous embêtés qu'Emily soit dans cet état, et ça ne nous fait pas plaisir.

- Tu pourrais être plus respectueux envers Tyson, termina Kenny.

Michael se calma.

- Excuse-moi Tyson. Vous avez tous raison, je suis désolé. Mais je suis tellement préoccupé par son état.

- Nous comprenons cette situation. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.

- Je le sais. Mais. . .

- Ça va, on a compris, sourit Tyson.

- Compris quoi ?

Tout le monde se contenta de sourire, déconcertant Michael.

- Bon, on te laisse avec elle. A plus tard.

Michael ne répondit pas, encore surpris.

- Iris !

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Ray.

- Oui ? Comment vont-elles ?

- Hilary, très bien. Mais Emily ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

- J'en suis désolée.

- Hilary nous a avoué qui était le coupable. C'est ton frère.

Iris se raidit et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Il n'a pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, il faut qu'il continue. . . Ray, je suis vraiment désolée, c'est ma faute.

- Ta faute ? Pourquoi ta faute ? Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

- C'est à cause de moi, il a voulu se venger et l'a fait sur Emily et Hilary.

- Ton frère est malade, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Iris baissa la tête.

- Je peux les voir ?

- Bien sûr. Viens avec moi à l'hôpital.

- On vous accompagne !

Lia, Tammy et Marina venaient d'apparaître.

- Les filles. . .

- Venez toutes !

Ils y allèrent tous ensemble et arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Ray les conduisit vers les chambres des deux convalesçantes, côte à côte. Iris, Lia et Tammy allèrent d'abord voir Hilary tandis que Marina allait voir Emily.

- Salut Michael, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Marina ?

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, elle dort.

Marina s'approcha.

- Tu veilles sur elle ? C'est gentil de ta part.

- On dirait un ange, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, elle est très jolie.

Marina avait vite compris.

- Tu sais Michael, je suis sûre qu'elle se réveillera. Elle ne peut pas te laisser seul. Elle a besoin de toi, tout comme tu as besoin d'elle. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Garde espoir Michael.

Marina sortit et s'adossa au mur. Son sourire s'effaça.

- Pauvre Michael. Oh Emily, je t'en prie, ne nous laisse pas.

Elle se dirigea vers les Blade Breakers.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Kenny.

- Ben pour l'instant, Iris, Tyson, Tammy, Max, Lia et Ray lui parlent.

Marina jeta un bref regard à Kai.

- Et lui ? Que fait-il ?

- Il attend, comme moi.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Elle entra.

- Marina !

- Hilary ! Je suis désolée, c'était de moi qu'il voulait se venger.

- Le cauchemar est terminé à présent.

- Ne risque-t-il pas de revenir ? dit Lia.

- Si. Et cette fois, il arrivera au bout des ses actes. Hilary, ne te promène jamais seule dans les couloirs, pareil pour Emily. Marina, toi non plus, si tu veux sortir, appelle-moi, je serais toujours là, recommanda Tyson.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut revenir ?

- Oui ?

- Hilary, on va te laisser mais on n'est pas loin, juste dans le couloir.

- D'accord. Merci.

Ils sortirent tous. Le regard d'Iris croisa celui de Kai. Celui-ci put y déceler de la haine.

- Tiens, où est Shana ? Elle doit terriblement te manquer, cela fait plusieurs jours que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés.

- Iris. . .

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai tort ! Je suis sûre que tes amis ne sont même pas au courant ! Ben vas-y, te gêne pas, dis-leur comment tu as joué avec moi et mes sentiments, dis-leur comment tu m'as trahie et dis-leur aussi à quel point je suis stupide ! De toute façon, je m'en contre-fiche, on ne ressent pas de sentiments quand on n'aime pas. . . et c'est exactement mon cas ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu Kai et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Kai murmura pour lui-même :

- Tu dis que tu ne ressens aucun sentiment pour moi mais si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne serais pas aussi furieuse. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Kai ? demanda Lia.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Peut-être, mais Iris est mon amie et elle souffre à cause de toi. D'un côté, je suis bien contente qu'elle t'ait laissé tomber. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une belle ordure. Ne t'approche plus d'elle.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit. Kai avait bien vu les éclairs dans ses yeux.

- Kai, si tu nous caches des choses. . . commença Ray.

- Je ne vous cache rien du tout.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Iris, qui t'aimait comme une folle, te laisse tomber. Soit je suis aveugle, soit tu nous caches quelque chose.

- Tu es aveugle.

Ray se tut. Se faire rembarrer ainsi par son capitaine, c'était trop.

- Je le saurais un jour.

La porte de la chambre d'Emily s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Emily a fait une rechute ! dit Michael, le visage décomposé.

- Quoi ?!

Tous attendirent patiemment dans le couloir.

- Elle. . . elle va s'en sortir. . . J'en suis sûr. . . disait Michael.

Judy, Eddy et Steve arrivèrent.

- Michael ! Les médecins s'en sortent-ils ? s'empressa Judy.

- Elle a fait une rechute, je suis inquiet. Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ?

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, les médecins et infirmières sortirent.

- Votre amie se porte plutôt bien. Mais sa vie ne tient qu'à elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Si elle veut vivre, elle vivra. Si elle décide du contraire. . .

- Alors elle vivra. Je le sais. Elle n'a pas le droit de nous laisser.

- Michael. . .

- J'ai connu une Emily forte et courageuse. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va nous quitter. Il est trop tôt pour elle. Je refuse de croire qu'elle peut nous quitter. C'est impossible. La première fois que j'ai vu Emy, elle était débordante d'énergie, prête à tout pour vaincre. C'est une excellente joueuse et elle ne peut pas abandonner maintenant, pas en si bon chemin. Elle nous a toujours dit de nous battre, à présent, c'est à nous de l'aider. Il faut qu'elle se batte. Pour elle, pour le Beyblade et pour tous ceux qui l'aiment. Et elle se battra, j'en fais la promesse.

Il entra dans la pièce et prit la main d'Emily.

- Emy, nous te faisons confiance, alors ne nous déçois pas.

Il porta la main à son coeur.

- Ne lâche pas. Nous avons tous besoin de toi.

Michael sentit la main d'Emily bouger dans la sienne.

- Hein ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Michael ? demanda Steve.

- J'ai senti sa main bouger.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Mais elle ne s'éveilla pas.

- J'ai dû rêver.

Il baissa la tête, résigné.

- Comment allons-nous faire sans elle ? Et même si elle se réveillait, elle ne pourrait pas disputer les quarts.

- En plus, c'est contre les Blade Breakers que nous nous battons, rappela Eddy.

- Attendez, nous ne savons toujours pas si Emily va se réveiller ou pas. Si elle se réveille, elle jouera, c'est sûr, dans le cas contraire, nous rechercherons une beybladeuse pour la remplacer, dit Judy.

- Ou un beybladeur, ajouta Steve.

- Il y a un autre problème. Nous sommes en France et dans une semaine, nous devrons faire route pour l'Inde. Si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici là, comment ferons-nous ?

- Dans ce cas-là, nous rechercherons deux autres beybladeurs. Quelqu'un doit rester avec elle.

- Mais même si on trouvait deux nouveaux beybladeurs, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'ils gagneront tous leurs matchs, nous risquons sérieusement d'être éliminés.

- Je m'occuperais personnellement de leur entraînement, dit Judy.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Un silence brusquement brisé par le son d'une petite voix :

- Michael. . .

- Emy !

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien.

Elle sentit les bandages qu'on lui avait fait. Elle avait encore mal, mais ça allait beaucoup mieux.

- C'est Jordan qui nous a enlevées.

- Oui, nous sommes au courant.

- Et Hilary ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien, elle est juste à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que Jordan lui a fait ? Je veux savoir.

- Elle est passée au travers d'une vitre mais. . .

- Quoi ?! Je veux la voir !

- Calme-toi, elle va bien. Elle a des coupures un peu partout sur le corps mais elle s'en sort merveilleusement bien. Toi, par-contre, tu nous as causé beaucoup de soucis.

- J'en suis désolée.

Judy aida Emily à se redresser sur son oreiller. En même temps, elle plaisanta :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas mettre de verres de contact ? Tes lunettes sont en miettes.

- Je m'en achèterai une autre paire. Les verres de contact ne me serviront à rien. Et si je les perds pendant un match ?

Emily était enfin revenue parmi ses amis. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Michael.

_Et voilà un chapitre qui se termine bien ! Après tant de chapitres ! Mais ça va pas durer, les fins heureuses, je suis contre ! J'aime pas, c'est trop prévisible ! Bon, je vous laisse lire le titre du prochain chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Une jeune fille respectée**_

_Gros bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	25. Une jeune fille respectée

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !**__**

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 24 : Une jeune fille respectée**

Les différentes équipes faisaient route pour New Delhi.

- Vous croyez qu'on va revoir Ampara ? demanda Lee.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes quittés sur de mauvais termes, répondit Mariah. Mais si elle s'est mariée, comme le veut la tradition, je ne pense pas qu'on la reverra.

Lee se fit songeur.

- J'ai l'étrange impression qu'on se reverra.

- C'est tout ce que j'espère Lee. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions.

Voyant l'air triste de Lee, Mariah lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

- Je serai toujours avec toi, Lee, murmura-t-elle.

- . . . Merci Mariah. . . Merci pour tout.

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

A côté d'eux, Ray sourit. Cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir ainsi.

- Iris, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle, s'inquiéta Lia.

- Ça va, j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de. . .

- Non, pas du tout !

Elle avait un peu élevé la voix et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Lia, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me parler de lui.

Lia comprenait parfaitement et la laissa tranquille.

- Excuse-moi.

Iris lui sourit tristement.

- Ne sois pas désolée. Il me reste mes amies et Monsieur Lowell.

Lia fit un sourire forcé et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Ray. Elle soupira, frustrée.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Ray.

- Dis ? Ton capitaine, tu veux pas le tuer à ma place ?

Ray comprit.

- Je sais que Kai a commis une énorme erreur et. . .

- Non, il a fait pire que ça. Il a trahi Iris. Est-ce qu'elle méritait tant de souffrir ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal. . . et elle aimait sincèrement Kai. Regarde-la, Ray. Elle me souriait tout à l'heure mais son visage s'est aussitôt replongé dans la tristesse. C'est dans son coeur que ça se passe. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je croyais que Kai était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il aimait sincèrement Iris. Alors pourquoi l'avoir demandée en mariage ? Pourquoi l'avoir trahie avec cette petite traînée des beaux quartiers. . . ?

- Lia, tu exagères.

- Non ! Je sais que j'ai raison ! Shana était sa meilleure amie, d'accord ! Je peux le comprendre. Mais pour lui, comme pour elle, ils étaient bien plus que ça ! Iris. . . Iris avait confiance en lui, Ray. Il aurait pu lui avouer lui-même au lieu de s'arranger pour qu'elle voie un spectacle aussi dégoûtant. . .

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à cela.

- Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu mettrais en doute la parole de Nick et Yakami ?

- Non, mais Kai m'avait assuré qu'il aimait Iris. Il était sûr de ses sentiments.

- A croire que c'n'était pas assez.

- Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ?

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il t'a dit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a fait du mal à ma meilleure amie. Que dirais-tu si tu apprenais que Tyson, Max ou Lee avaient été trahis par. . . je ne sais pas moi, un de leurs meilleurs amis ? Ou alors, comment réagirais-tu si tu surprenais Mariah dans les bras d'un autre ? Tu le dirais à Lee ? Ou pire encore ! Si tu me voyais dans les bras de Tyson. . .

Ray la fit taire d'un baiser inattendu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Surtout pas de la part de Ray. Elle fut à bout de souffle quand Ray brisa le contact.

- Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang. On verra la situation évoluer.

Elle hocha la tête, encore surprise par le baiser.

- Euh, quand tu disais Tyson, tu. . .

- C'était un exemple, dit-elle rêveusement.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Lia. Au moins, elle était sûre d'une chose : Ray ne la trahirait jamais.

- Enfin, nous sommes arrivés ! s'exclama Tyson.

- Il est gigantesque cet hôtel, remarqua Nick.

- Eh bien, allons-y ! dit Monsieur Dickenson.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hôtel blanc crème. A l'intérieur, il y avait des milliers de lustres accrochés au plafond et les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint bleu-ciel. Le réfectoire, immense, contenait déjà quelques clients et des tableaux représentant la nature indienne ornaient les murs. Au fond du hall, se tenait deux ascenseurs bleus. Et pour couronner le tout, le sol carrelé paraissait briller de pierres précieuses, telles des émeraudes et diamants. Cet hôtel portait bien son nom « Aux Joyaux de la Couronne ». Un hôtel Cinq Etoiles que peu de gens pouvaient se payer.

- Bonjours Messieurs, Dames. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir dans notre hôtel, dit la réceptionniste, une jeune indienne, brune aux yeux clairs. Je vous demanderais de bien attendre votre tour, je vais distribuer vos clefs de chambre. Je vais vous appeler et vous viendrez chercher vos clefs.

Elle prit un trousseau de clefs et appela :

- Blade Killers !

Jason s'avança et prit les clefs.

- Il y a une clef pour chaque chambre. Il y a six chambres.

- Mais je compte sept clefs, remarqua Jason.

- Oui, la septième clef est celle de la suite.

- Ah, d'accord.

La réceptionniste lui sourit et Jason partit avec son équipe et Amy.

- White Tigers !

L'action se répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à la dernière équipe ; les Saint-Shields.

Lee était installé sur le canapé, près du feu. Il fut rejoint par son équipe.

- Que fais-tu tout seul ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous ? Ce n'est pas en restant seul que tu la reverras.

- Je sais.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien les White Tigers ? demanda une voix grave.

Devant eux, se trouvait un grand homme, brun au teint mat et aux yeux marrons rieurs. Il avait l'air sympathique.

- Oui.

Une jeune fille apparut derrière lui. Elle avait les cheveux noirs tombant sur les épaules et de grands yeux mystérieux.

- Bonjour Lee !

Il se leva.

- Ampara. . .

- Quand je suis retournée chez mes parents, ils m'ont présenté Idris, ici présent. Idris est mon mari mais lui non plus ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Bien sûr, nous nous aimons mais comme simples amis. Nos parents n'en savent rien bien sûr. Nous vivons, dans une petite maison, loin de nos parents et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Le mariage que nous avons fait ne vaut rien. Je refuse de faire des enfants avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Et Idris a été très compréhensif. Mes parents se demandent pourquoi on n'a pas encore d'enfants.

Ampara leur sourit.

- Tu sais que nous avons eu très peur pour toi quand tes parents t'ont emmenée ?

- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. Quand j'ai vu Idris, j'ai encore plus eu peur.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Ampara rougit.

- Tu avais l'air plutôt sévère.

- Que s'est-il pass ? demanda Mariah.

Ampara sourit malicieusement.

Flash-back

Ampara et Idris étaient maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Ampara avait pleuré pendant toute la cérémonie. Idris, son mari de dix-neuf ans, l'observait silencieusement. Dans leur chambre nuptiale, Ampara s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce. Quand Idris s'était approché, le visage sévère, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Mais Idris s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce.

- N'aie pas peur Haryana Ampara, je ne te ferais rien.

Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui.

- Viens, ne reste pas ici, tu vas prendre froid.

- Vous n'êtes pas méchant ?

Idris sourit.

- Non, je ne veux que ton bien.

Elle se releva, aidée de son mari. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et discutèrent un moment.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Tout comme toi, je n'ai pas voulu de ce mariage. Mais les traditions sont strictes. Je sais ce qu'on va faire, on va s'enfuir.

- C'est pas une bonne idée.

Idris soupira, déçu.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. On n'a qu'à rester mais on fait comme si de rien n'était. Comme ça, nos parents n'en sauront rien. Demain, tu es invitée chez nous. Mes parents vont te poser plusieurs questions-pièges. Je vais t'y préparer.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ?

- Déjà, commence par me tutoyer, sinon, les gens vont croire n'importe quoi. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce que je suis comme toi. Je déteste ces stupides traditions qui ne servent à rien !

- Mais comment va-t-on faire ? Nos parents s'apercevront vite que. . .

- Non, pas si nous le leur disons.

Idris sourit. Ampara et lui passèrent une partie de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien. Puis, Idris rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Ampara se présenta devant les parents d'Idris. Celui-ci joua le jeu.

- Ampara, ma chérie !

Il fit mine de l'embrasser et en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Joue le jeu.

Elle hocha discrètement la tête.

- Bonjour.

Les parents d'Idris lui proposèrent de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. On leur apporta un plateau avec du thé et des tasses en porcelaine. Ils parlèrent un instant quand soudain, la mère d'Idris posa la question :

- Alors, comment l'avez-vous conçu cet enfant ?

Ampara recracha le thé à la figure de la mère, qui se trouvait en face de la jeune fille. Idris sentit le désastre.

- Maman, quelle question ! Enfin. . .

- Mon fils, tu devrais lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Voyons maman, Ampara est encore très jeune et elle n'est pas encore prête. . .

- Que veux-tu dire ? Vous n'avez pas encore consommé votre mariage ?

Ampara en eut assez ; elle posa bruyamment ses mains sur la table et se leva.

- Excusez-moi, belle-maman, mais notre vie ne regarde que nous. Vous n'avez pas à nous demander une telle chose ! Mais évidemment, vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je peux dire !

- Petite insolente !

La mère se leva et gifla Ampara. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Espèce de vieille malade sans cervelle !

Idris mit sa main sur son visage, désespéré.

- C'est pas vrai !

La belle-mère agrippa les cheveux d'Ampara mais celle-ci arracha un bout de tissu doré en voulant la faire tomber.

- Ah, ma belle robe ! cria-t-elle, hystérique.

- Oh, pauvre chérie ! rétorqua Ampara.

- Idris, fais quelque chose !

- Désolé maman, tu t'es fourrée là-dedans, tu t'en sors toute seule.

Le père éclata de rire.

- Bien dit, mon fils. Je dois avouer qu'Ampara est débordante d'énergie, je l'aime bien cette petite.

Ampara sourit, fière.

- Merci, beau-papa.

La belle-mère partit, furieuse et outrée. Idris se leva et se dirigea vers sa jeune épouse.

- Tout va bien, elle ne t'a pas fait mal ?

- Non, ça va. Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire du mal.

Le père prit la parole.

- J'admire votre courage Ampara.

Ampara garda le silence.

- Vous verrez, un jour, vous vous aimerez.

Idris s'empressa de répondre.

- Mais, on s'aime déjà papa !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Bon, je dois partir.

Il s'en alla lui aussi.

- Je suis désolée pour ta mère.

- C'est rien, elle le méritait depuis longtemps.

- C'était une de ses questions-pièges dont tu m'as parl ?

- Oui, en effet. Et tu es la seule à avoir bien répondu.

- J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Ta mère me déteste à présent et ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais.

- Et toi, la détestes-tu ?

- Sur le coup, oui, je l'ai détestée. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que je suis peut-être fautive dans cette histoire. Non, je ne déteste pas ta mère mais elle n'a pas le droit de s'immiscer dans notre vie privée.

- Elle n'est pas tellement privée, il ne se passe rien.

Ampara soupira. Pourvu que tout s'arrange.

Fin du flash-back

- Et finalement, tout s'est arrangé ou pas ? demanda Lee.

- Oh oui, ma belle-mère ne veut plus me voir, à part ça, tout s'est arrangé, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Que s'est-il pass ? voulut savoir Kevin.

- Je lui ai accidentellement versé du thé brûlant sur elle. C'était assez marrant n'empêche.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Idris. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, ma chère mère ne veut plus entendre parler de ma tendre épouse.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Lee était heureux pour celle qu'il avait protégée autrefois.

Il était près de vingt heures quand Meagan descendit en toute hâte de l'ascenseur.

- Snow, où es-tu ?

- Mademoiselle, vous avez perdu quelque chose ? demanda la réceptionniste indienne.

- Euh. . . non.

Elle savait que les chiens étaient interdits.

- Merci quand même.

Elle s'éclipsa dans le réfectoire pour continuer sa recherche.

- Snow, montre-toi !

Elle vit son petit chiot dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Snow !

Le petit chiot sauta dans les bras de Meagan.

- Tu m'as fait peur petit monstre ! dit-elle en le serrant dans ses petites mains.

Elle releva les yeux vers la personne. Elle était encapuchonnée mais Meagan distingua deux yeux noisettes brillants.

- Merci.

- Fais attention aux choses auxquelles tu tiens.

Et la personne partit.

Amy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait mal. Ces bandages l'enserraient trop. Elle se leva et sortit dans le salon. Elle posa une main sur son ventre mais quand elle l'enleva, elle était couverte de sang.

- Oh non. . . Zack. . . Zack !

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

- Amy ?

Il se précipita dans le salon et vit Amy, évanouie sur le canapé.

- Amy !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jason qui s'était réveillé lui aussi, suivi de Paul et David.

Ils virent Zack, complètement paniqué et ne sachant que faire.

- Non. . . Je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar.

- Zack, on va la soigner.

Zack prit sa soeur dans ses bras.

- Amy, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Jason éloigna Zack et s'occupa d'Amy. Il défit ses bandages, nettoya sa blessure et lui refit de nouveaux bandages. Il veilla sur elle une partie de la nuit.

- Elle serait heureuse de voir que tu veilles sur elle, dit Zack.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Elle est amoureuse de toi.

Jason en resta stupéfait.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Elle t'aime, ne la rejette pas.

- Mais je l'aime aussi. . . mais pas comme elle le souhaiterait. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Comment dois-je réagir ?

- Essaie de passer du temps avec elle et explique-lui calmement. Sinon, elle souffrira. Et je t'en voudrais beaucoup.

Jason garda le silence.

- Oui, j'essaierai.

Yakami ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses pensées convergeaient sans cesse vers lui. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à lui ?

- Je veux lui parler.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la suite des Saint-Shields. Elle avait appris à se guider dans l'hôtel. Elle frappa. Ozuma ouvrit.

- Yakami ? As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Il est plus de trois heures.

- Je suis désolée. Je voulais te voir.

- Me voir ?

- Oui.

- Ecoute !

Il avait pris un ton froid.

- Je ne veux pas être un ami des Blade Breakers. Ce sont nos ennemis !

- Mais personne ne te demande de les aimer.

- Non, mais m'attacher à l'un d'eux serait une grave erreur. Et pour moi, tu fais partie de cette équipe. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. C'est compris ?

- . . . Je vois. . .

- Non, tu ne vois rien du tout, tu es aveugle et tu le resteras toujours, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour toi ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Pauvre petite éclopée, tu me fais presque de la peine, tu sais ?

Yakami ne put en supporter davantage, elle le gifla.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Tu as tellement chang !

Ozuma l'empoigna.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu entends ?

- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Il la projeta contre le mur.

- Ne viens plus me déranger, dit-il simplement en claquant la porte.

Yakami se laissa glisser le long du mur en pleurant.

- Ozuma. . .

_Et voil !!! M'en veuillez pas trop si j'ai un peu fait du mal à Yakami, c'était nécessaire pour la suite de mon histoire ! Sinon, ça correspondait pas ! Non, en fait, je raconte n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, je pouvais prendre n'importe qui d'autre ! Mais comme j'aime bien Yakami et Ozuma, ben c'est tombé sur elle ! Pas de chance pour elle ! _

_Prochain chapitre : **Petits problèmes entre amis ?**_

_Un énorme bisou à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me reviewent tout le temps !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	26. Petits problèmes entre amis ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !**__**

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 25 : Petits problèmes entre amis ?**

La première personne qu'Amy vit était Jason.

- Jason ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Où est Zack ?

- Il dort, il est fatigué.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir causé autant de soucis.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Jason lui sourit.

- Jason ?

- Oui,

- . . . Non, rien.

Jason devina qu'Amy avait du mal à avouer ses sentiments.

- Je sais Amy. Zack m'a tout dit. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je vais être franc avec toi. Je te considère comme une petite soeur et je t'assure que tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur. . . malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu désires. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, très bien. Ça me rassure que tu m'aies dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Et je t'en remercie car sinon, je me serais fait des illusions idiotes. Et je sais que tu as raison, je n'ai que sept ans, j'ai encore tout mon temps. Merci Jason. Merci infiniment.

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. Et si cette personne te fait du mal, je m'en occuperais personnellement.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Jason se fit sérieux et fixa la jeune fille.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Je crois connaître cette personne.

- Vraiment ?

Amy hocha la tête. Jason se contenta de sourire et caressa les cheveux d'Amy.

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

- Quand vas-tu lui dire ?

- . . . Quand j'en serais capable. Mais pas pour l'instant.

- Cette personne que tu aimes. . . Elle n'attendra pas.

- Après le Tournoi.

- Si tard ?

- Et si tu me laissais faire ?

Amy rit.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai envie de voir sa réaction.

- Tu es encore très jeune, petite fille. Allez, dors encore un peu.

Amy ferma les yeux et se retourna pour pas que Jason ne voit son visage. Elle pleurait. . .

Amy s'éveilla. Les rayons du soleil, qui se faisait rare, caressaient son doux visage endormi. Elle était fatiguée et quand elle vit Jason, endormi à ses côtés, elle retint des larmes. Il était si beau. Malheureusement, c'n'était pas elle qu'il aimait.

- Amy ? chuchota une voix.

- Zack ?

Amy rejoignit son frère et laissèrent Jason dormir.

- Tu lui as dit ?

Zack devina.

- Oui.

- Merci. On a mis les choses au clair cette nuit.

- Amy, regarde-moi.

Mais elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Amy. . .

Il la força à le regarder. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le leva vers lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Amy. . .

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolée. . . Zack, je respecte sa décision, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal ? Je sais qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est si dur d'accepter ça. . .

Elle pleura longuement dans ses bras. Jason allait l'entendre quand il se réveillerait.

- Amy, je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça.

Elle resta blottie dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolée que tu ne comprennes rien. . .

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas la faire souffrir.

- Mais. . . on a parlé pourtant la nuit dernière.

- Ah oui ? Elle a pleuré toute la nuit.

- Je. . . je n'en savais rien. Je suis vraiment idiot.

- Oui, ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Jason baissa la tête.

- Ça va, je te pardonne.

- Elle me fait de la peine. Ta petite soeur ne mérite pas ça. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi ?

- Parce que tu as des qualités qu'elle apprécie.

- Des qualités ? Si seulement j'en avais. . .

- La modestie, le sens de l'organisation, l'intelligence. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour être un bon beybladeur.

- Reste auprès de ta petite soeur. Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'elle désire. Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Elle comprend très bien, je la connais.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Jason regarda Zack, puis détourna les yeux, furieux contre lui-même.

Tyson et Nick s'inquiétaient énormément pour Yakami. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre et ne voulait ouvrir à personne. Tyson essaya encore.

- Yakami, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Aucune réponse.

- Yakami, nous nous inquiétons tous beaucoup pour toi. Je t'en prie, ma petite Yakami, ouvre-moi.

Il soupira.

- Y'a rien à faire.

Nick s'avança.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- Yakami, c'est Nick. Tu sais, nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi ;

- Oh, bravo ! dit Tyson, sarcastique. Je crois qu'on lui a répété ça au moins une trentaine de fois.

-Allez, Yakami, ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce !

- Et tu paies après, c'est ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dit-elle, furieuse.

Tyson s'apprêta à prendre la parole quand il remarqua quelque chose.

- Tu as pleur ?

Yakami détourna la tête.

- Non.

Tyson s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

- Laisse-nous t'aider, s'il te plaît.

Yakami s'adoucit.

- Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider cette fois Tyson.

- Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, tu le sais. Jamais je ne te laisserais seule avec tes démons.

Yakami resta silencieuse un instant puis déclara :

- Non, pas cette fois. . .

Tyson frappa violemment à la porte de la suite des Saint-Shields. Ozuma ouvrit. Il se reçut un coup de poing sur la joue droite. Il ne se laissa pas faire ; il prit Tyson par le col de sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça va pas bien ?! s'emporta le capitaine des Saint-Shields.

- C'est toi qui vas pas bien ! Pourquoi t'as fait du mal à Yakami ?!

- Hhum ! Elle est allée se plaindre. Quel petit être fragile. . .

- Oui, elle est fragile et sensible, tout le contraire de toi !

- Elle ne peut pas régler ses problèmes toute seule, elle a besoin d'une nounoue ?

Tyson n'en supporta pas plus, il frappa violemmen Ozuma, cette fois, beaucoup plus fort que la première fois. Il tomba sur le sol.

- Tu vas me le payer. . .

Il se jeta sur lui et une violente bagarre s'ensuivit. Tyson réussit à plaquer Ozuma sur le sol et le maintint aux épaules, au-dessus de lui.

- Tu as tellement changé Ozuma, pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je ne veux pas passer pour une fleur bleue ! Espèce d'idiot !

Surpris par sa réponse, Ozuma en profita pour le repousser et ce fut à son tour de se retrouver sur Tyson.

- Explique-moi juste une chose Ozuma. Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à Yakami ? Pourquoi elle ?

- Parce que c'était une proie facile.

- Espèce d'ordure !

A ce moment-là, l'équipe des Saint-Shields entrèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, l'un sur l'autre ? s'étonna Joseph.

Mais les deux garçons n'écoutaient pas, ils se toisèrent haineusement du regard.

- J'espère que vous perdrez au championnat ! lança Tyson.

Ozuma lui asséna un coup de poing.

- H ! Ça va pas ?! s'exclama Mariam. Ozuma, arrête ! Dunga, fais quelque chose !

Dunga s'avança et prit Ozuma par les épaules.

- Allez, ça suffit ! gronda-t-il.

- Mais regardez-vous, dans quel état vous êtes ? jura Mariam.

- Ouais, ben moi, j'm'en vais ! Môsieur ne veut pas me dire ce qui tourne pas rond dans sa tête ! Salut !!

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? se demanda Joseph.

Mariam haussa les épaules.

- Allez, viens Ozuma, je vais soigner tout ça !

- Non, ça va aller.

- Ouais, tu parles ! Tu sais pas te soigner seul, t'as jamais su le faire. Mais si tu insistes. . .

Ozuma s'affala sur le canapé.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes te soigner ? En restant assis ?

Ozuma ne répondit pas. Mariam soupira.

- Il me ferait presque pitié. Allez, viens !

Ozuma suivit son amie à contre-coeur. Mariam sortit la trousse de soins de la salle de bains et examina les blessures de son capitaine. Il avait un bleu sur la pommette droite, un sur le front et un filet de sang s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche ainsi que vers l'arcade sourcilière. Rien de bien méchant. Mariam trempa un coton dans de l'alcool 90C. Elle sourit sadiquement.

- Tu sais ce que c'est Ozuma, ça ?

- Oui, de l'eau oxygénée pourquoi ? répondit-il distraitement.

- Bien, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à appliquer le coton sur son arcade sourcilière.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Tyson ?

- C'est pas tes affaires.

- Très bien.

Elle appliqua le coton sur sa plaie. Il fit une grimace de douleur.

- Ça fait mal hein ?

- T'es sûre que c'est de l'eau oxygénée ?

- Non. . . C'est de l'alcool. 90C.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Ben oui.

Mariam décida de ne plus lui poser de questions. De toute façon, il ne lui dirait rien. Elle lui appliquait une pommade chinoise sur sa joue, quand elle déclara :

- Tu sais Ozuma. Nous sommes tes amis et nous le resterons. Je ne te demande pas de tout nous raconter ; mais seulement de nous faire confiance. Tu penses que tu peux le faire ?

Ozuma prit le poignet de Mariam et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Tyson, que t'est-il arriv ?! s'écria Marina.

- Je me suis battu avec un imbécile.

- Assieds-toi, je vais chercher la trousse de soins.

Tyson s'assit sur le canapé. Marina revint un instant plus tard.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait pour en arriver jusque l ? Avec qui t'es-tu battu ?

- Ozuma.

- Ozuma ? Il est pourtant si gentil. Surtout avec Yakami.

Tyson eut un rire moqueur.

- Tu sais pourquoi je me suis battu avec lui ? Parce qu'il a fait du mal à Yakami !

Marina regarda Tyson.

- Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Ils s'entendent bien non ? Fais-moi voir tes blessures.

Tyson saignait à la tempe droite et son oeil avait doublé de volume. Mais rien de bien sérieux.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi de venir me voir moi plutôt que tes coéquipiers ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me poseras pas de questions. Et aussi parce que j'avais envie de te voir. Tu me manquais.

Marina s'attendrit.

- Tyson, je. . .

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Marina ne lui connaissait pas ce changement soudain d'attitude. Elle répondit quand même à son baiser. Tyson passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus étroitement à lui. Sa main se promena le long de son dos mais Marina le repoussa gentiment.

- Tyson, tu as l'air contrarié. C'est à cause d'Ozuma ?

- Pas seulement. Je me demande si le Beyblade est vraiment fait pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es un champion Tyson.

- Depuis que je fais du Beyblade, les problèmes se multiplient. Et parfois, ce sont de gros chocs. Il y a d'abord eu les problèmes de Ray, Max et Kai. Ensuite, mes parents reviennent après une longue absence ; une trop longue absence. Et puis, il y a eu l'accident de Yakami, la mort de Briana, l'enlèvement de Hilary. . . Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, c'est trop dur. Et puis, il y a eu toi.

- Tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontrée ?

- Non, au contraire, tu es la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Tu sais m'apaiser quand ça ne va pas, comme maintenant. Ta voix m'apaise, c'est la plus belle que j'ai jamais entendue. Tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin et tu sais chasser mes démons et avec toi, je sais que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Avec toi, j'oublie tout. Je te vois partout, même dans mes rêves. Marina, je t'aime à en mourir, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Marina en resta sans voix.

- Tyson. . .

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Elle l'embrassa comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Dans ce baiser, elle y mit tout son amour. Puis, elle le serra contre elle et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule pour qu'il ne la voie pas pleurer. . .

_Soupir C'est beau hein ? Bon, ça, c'est moi, je pleure pour un rien, mais c'est la vie, je fais avec ! Monde cruel ! _

_Prochain chapitre : **Le secret de Tammy**_

_Gros bisous à vous tous !!!!_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	27. Le secret de Tammy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**__**

**Bloody Queen** : vi, c'est tout cute, je te l'accorde ! Quoi ? Moi ? Narcissique ? Même pas vrai d'abord ! Moi, j'ai pleuré en lisant et c'est pas faute de le dire ! Pourquoi Ozuma est devenu malade ? Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il en a marre ! Je sais pas s'il va redevenir normal, faut que je réfléchisse. Rooh, soit pas si impatiente, t'en a de bonnes toi ! Je vais pas tout te dire quand même ! Tu voulais qu'Hilary meure ? Et c'est moi la sans-coeur ? Pff, quel monde injuste ! Ben voilà, tu l'auras cherché, tu l'auras pas ton baiser ! Na ! Fallait pas être méchante avec mes persos ! Et puis, le chapitre où ils s'embrassent, tu l'auras pas avant longtemps ! TRES longtemps ! Bon, je sais pas si je te fais des bisous, t'en mérite pas ! Mais je te dis quand même à bientôt sur msn !

**Stormeus** : bah, tu regardes pas Beyblade ? Tu débarques de quelle planète ? C'est inhumain de pas regarder ! Déjà, moi, je meure quand y'a pas ma série préférée, alors que toi, tu regardes même pas. . .

Désolée pour ma mémoire, mais je pouvais pas deviner !!!!!

Pour une excuse bidon, c'est une excuse bidon ! Dis tout de suite que tu te rappelais pas de son prénom à Yakami plutôt de dire que ton réveil a pas sonné, ça a rien à voir en plus ! Mais je t'en veux pas, ça arrive souvent ! C'est ma faute, fallait pas que j'invente autant de personnages !

Tu regardes pas les séries et pourtant, tu en lis dessus. Est-ce que c'est normal ? Tu n'es pas largu ?

Bon, gros bisous à toi !!!

**Luigia** : je suis pas cruelle, c'est pas dans ma nature. Mais j'aime juste un peu martyrisé mes persos, c'est pas souvent que je fais ça en plus ! D'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Bisous !

**Stéphy** : alors, c'est parti pour répondre à chacun de tes points !

1 : c'est pas grave que tu aies oublié d'inclure Gareth, il y a beaucoup de persos, alors tu es toute pardonnée !

2 : merci ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

3 : euh. . . c'est pas Yandra, c'est Ampara ! '

4 : oui, pauvre Yakami, et ses malheurs ne sont pas terminés !

5 : en ce qui concerne Emily et Michael, tu verras bien !

6 : bisous à toi aussi !!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : bon, allez, on y va pour les trois reviews que tu m'as laiss !

_Chapitre 24 :_

Ouais, t'as vu ça ? Trois chapitres de suite ! J'ai fait fort hein ? Mais c'était pour vous faire plaisir ! J'espère que c'était le cas ! Ben vi, je peux faire des chapitres qui se terminent bien ! Mais je garde mes fins tristes pour plus tard ! Pour Jordan, ben, tu verras plus tard ! Faut pas que je laisse filer des informations !

Ray s'est trouvée une nouvelle petite-amie ? Ben tant mieux pour lui non ? Et cette fois, c'est Arwen. . . lol Tant qu'ils s'aiment, y'a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas hein ? La vie est belle, souriez ! Il vous parle moins mais il ne vous oublie pas, soyez-en sûres !

Pas de photos de Tidus ? Pas grave, mais oui, ça me ferait plaisir si vous m'envoyiez les chroniques d'Euloupa. C'est cool ça, un compte-rendu chaque semaine ! Mais n'oublie pas, ma boîte à caramail ne marche pas, alors si tu veux me les envoyez, c'est sur minhouclub-internet.fr. Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est mieux comme ça ! Au moins, je suis sûre de recevoir !

Tu es jalouse parce que Tidus a dit bonjour à Louise ? Et après, tu me dis que t'es pas amoureuse de lui ? Ben voyons !!! Tu n'es pas sûre que tu l'aimes ? C'est possible ça ? lol Non, mais si tu n'es pas sûre, ne tente rien. Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui dire ton nom ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça ! Mais si tu es amoureuse de lui, mieux vaut lui dire tout de suite avant de te faire du mal inutilement !

Il fait du piano ? Génial ! Et Louise aussi ? Mais c'est trop cool ça ! J'aimerais en faire, mais j'ai abandonné quand j'avais 6 ans. Eh oui, j'ai commencé très tôt, à 4 ans. J'ai fait deux ans et stop ! J'étais trop fragile, côté santé et c'était pas facile. . . Maintenant, je regrette ! Mais bon. . . Jouer un Final Fantasy ? Mais c'est hyper dur ça ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il va y passer des nuits dessus ! Mais bon, ça, c'est pas mon problème !

Oui, peut-être qu'il va t'inviter à son bal et que vous vous avouerez vos sentiments. . . Faut toujours espérer, c'est avec l'espoir qu'on vit ! Oui, je l'ai la chanson Suteki da ne, grâce à ma meilleure amie. Elle est belle, mais s'embrasser sous l'eau, c'est romantique, mais presque impossible, à moins de mourir ensuite, je vois pas trop comment. Mais c'est vrai que ça serait génial. Louise a une piscine chez elle ? La chance, la mienne est HS ! TTTT

Bon, je vais répondre à tes autres reviews !

_Chapitre 25 :_

En fait, vous avez pleins de personnages !

Oui, le mari d'Ampara est gentil, je l'aime bien moi aussi !

Amy, je lui réserve un sort pas terrible, mais elle va pas mourir, t'inquiète pas ! C'est encore une petite fille ! Et la personne encapuchonnée, tu sauras paeuh !!!! lol

Ozuma est cinglé, tu l'avais pas encore compris ? C'est vrai qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe adverse, mais c'est pas une raison ! Enfin, tu verras bien !

Bon, j'y vais pour ta dernière review !

_Chapitre 26 :_

Merciiiiiiiii !!!!! Vous avez pris des photos ? Ouais !!!! Trop bien !!!! Vous voulez me les envoyer par la poste ? Mais aucun problème ! Laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail et je vous contacterai pour vous donner mon adresse et mes coordonnées ! Oublie pas hein ? Et moi aussi, je vous écrirai une longue lettre pour vous répondre ! Et je veux une lettre de vous tous hein ? Je suis trop heureuse !!!

Oui, j'ai vu Card Captor Sakura, j'ai vu tous les épisodes ! Mais je ne me suis pas inspirée de ça, je le jure ! Peut-être que c'est mon subconscient ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, ben c'est vrai que y'a une certaine ressemblance ! Ozuma est méchant, je sais, mais c'est vrai que comme Kai, je l'aime trop pour les faire en personnes vraiment méchantes. Quoique ça peut s'arranger ! Oui, Marina et Tyson sont tous cutes, je les adore ! Euh. . . d'accord, mais Tidus, je le connais pas moi ! Mais tu m'énerves pas en parlant de Tidus, j'adore te lire me raconter vos chroniques, ça me fait rire et ça me détend ! Oui, tu le sauras bientôt le secret de Tammy, faut lire ce chapitre, c'est tout !

Gros bisous à toi que j'adore !!!!!!

**Sangosamashmu** : enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!! Tu m'avais manquée !!!!!! Alors, ça va ? T'as réussi à tout lire ?? Ahlàlà, ça fait tellement plaisir !!!!! Et ta big review m'a comblée de joie, tu peux pas savoir !! Bon, là, t'as fait un résumé de mes chapitres !

Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien, mais c'est nécessaire pour ma fic ! Mon prénom ? Bah, si tu veux le savoir, t'as qu'à demander à Kagome quand je lui écrirais un mail ! Et je me répète encore, si tu veux m'écrire, c'est sur l'adresse que j'ai mise à la réponse de Kagome ! Et je te raconterais ma vie, si tu veux ! lol

Merci de me souhaiter une bonne fête même si ça fait une semaine ! Mais bon, je t'en veux pas, ça me touche même beaucoup !

Le bonhomme à la cape ? Je te le dirais pas !!!! Tu le sauras bientôt ! Et oui, Amy et Jason sont tout cute ! Tu sais pas encore qui Jason aime ??? Mais c'est tout simple ! Oui, bon d'accord, Ozuma est méchant, mais Yakami aussi, elle est cruche !

Merci pour ta review, j'ai compris, t'inquiète ! Et j'espère bien que tu me revieweras à chaque chapitre ! Je compte sur toi !

Big bisous pour touaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 26 : Le secret de Tammy**

Tammy rejoignit Max au réfectoire.

- Salut Max !

- Salut Tammy ! Ça va ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien du tout.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux.

- Non, je n'ai rien du tout. Je t'assure.

Tammy se sentit triste vis-à-vis de son petit-ami.

- Max. . . Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me faire confiance mais. . .

- Non, Tammy. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance mais il y a certains problèmes que tu ne peux pas m'aider à résoudre.

Tammy s'installa aux côtés de Max.

- Peut-être mais quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là. Tout comme tu l'as été pour moi.

- Oui, parce que je t'aime.

- Et tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ? Je t'aime plus que tout Max, en douterais-tu ? Douterais-tu de mon amour ?

- Je. . .

Il s'interrompit. Ce silence blessa profondément Tammy.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à m'offrir, alors je préfère en finir tout de suite. Au revoir Max.

Malgré le ton froid qu'elle avait utilisé, Max avait perçu les sanglots dans sa voix. Elle s'enfuit pour ne pas que Max voit ses larmes couler.

- Pourquoi ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était dirigée vers la suite des Red Dragons. La suite de l'équipe de Kurt. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant, Kurt était à présent son seul ami en-dehors des filles. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant puis frappa. Kurt ouvrit.

- Tammy ?

- Kurt. . .

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'affola-t-il.

Il la fit entrer et referma la porte.

- Alors, raconte-moi.

- C'est. . . c'est Max, sanglota-t-elle. On a rompu !

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Il croit que je ne l'aime pas ! Mais c'est faux ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui. . .

- Il doit y avoir une erreur. . .

- Non, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

- Tammy, tu peux m'attendre ici deux minutes ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je vais appeler Peter, Alex et Ben pour te tenir compagnie.

Il se dirigea vers les différentes chambres.

- Eh, vous trois ! Venez tenir compagnie à Tam.

- Oui, chef !

Les trois garçons sortirent.

- Ben alors Tamara ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! s'exclama Ben.

- Un gros chagrin d'amour, c'est ça ? Oh, mais faut pas t'en faire pour si peu. Tu sais, les garçons sont idiots. On le sait bien nous, on est stupides.

- Peter est stupide, mais pas nous. Allez, viens dans mes bras, papa Alex va te consoler.

Tammy rit à travers ses larmes. Kurt sourit. Il pouvait faire confiance à ses coéquipiers. Ils ont toujours été adorables avec elle. Il sortit.

- Alors Tam, raconte tout à papa Alex.

- Non, c'est rien de bien grave.

- Si c'est grave pour toi, ça l'est pour nous. C'est Maxounet ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il ne croit pas en mon amour.

- Il est idiot ce type, c'est tout !

- Oui, il ne mesure pas la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.

- Il le regrettera un jour.

- Allez, sèche tes larmes.

Peter lui sécha ses larmes.

- Merci vous trois. Vous êtes si gentils.

- Oh, c'est normal. Tu es comme notre petite soeur.

- Et on sera toujours là pour te protéger.

Ils lui firent chacun un bisou sur la joue. Tammy pouvait compter sur eux. Quoiqu'il arrive. . .

Max rentra dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses clés sur la table.

- « Bonjour !! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'aime ! »

Max fusilla le porte-clés du regard.

- Toi, c'est pas le moment !

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il soupira.

- Tammy. . . Que me caches-tu ?

On frappa à la porte. Max n'alla pas ouvrir, il voulait être seul. Mais on n'insista.

- Max, ouvre cette porte ! C'est moi, Kurt ! Je voudrais te parler. . . de Tam !

Max n'eut pas le choix, il se leva et ouvrit.

- Bonjour Kurt !

- Ouais, salut. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

- Que t'a-t-elle racont ?

- Max, moi aussi, il m'arrivait de me disputer avec elle. Ça s'est toujours arrangé. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tam est forte et ne se laisse pas démonter quelque soit la situation. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne. . . par ta faute.

- Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je l'aime encore, répondit-il sans hésiter. Mais je la respecte, je respecte ses choix. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

- Mais je l'aime, je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi !

- Si tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à elle ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas la mêler à mes problèmes. Elle n'en a que faire.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Elle est prête à t'écouter. Tu étais là pour l'écouter non ? Maintenant, c'est à elle de t'aider.

- Je. . .

- Tu n'as pas d'excuses Max. Allez, va lui parler. Elle est dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider ?

- Parce que je tiens à Tam. Et je ne veux pas la voir souffrir, elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Si tu l'aimes tant, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de la reconquérir ?

- T'es fou ou tu le fais exprès ? D'une part, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ton poing dans ma figure ; d'autre part, Tam ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Et puis. . . j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue. . .

Max n'y croyait pas une seconde mais il joua le jeu.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? voulut-il le piéger.

- Euh. . . elle s'appelle. . .

« Vite, un nom ! » pensa Kurt.

- Elle s'appelle Anna !

- Anna ?

- Oui, c'est ça. . . enfin, je crois. . .

- Tu. . . crois ?

- Ben tu sais, je l'ai rencontrée que deux fois mais elle m'a systématiquement. . . tapé dans l'oeil !

- Je vois. . .

- Bon, tu vas lui parler ?

- Oui, j'y vais.

Max hésita cependant à partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Euh. . . Ta chambre ; c'est la combien ?

- Ah oui ! Pardon. C'est la 802.

- Merci.

Max y alla de ce pas et arrivé devant la 802, il frappa. C'est Alex qui l'accueillit.

- Ah ben, te voilà, on espérait même plus.

- Alex, c'est qui ? demanda Ben, de la chambre.

- C'est Max !

Tammy se crispa et s'agrippa fermement au pull de Peter.

- Ne me laissez pas toute seule avec lui. Je ne veux pas l'affronter, pas maintenant.

Peter posa doucement sa main sur celle de Tammy.

- Ecoute-moi Tamara, Max veut seulement s'expliquer avec toi, rien de plus.

- Non, je n'en ai pas la force, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'obliger à lui parler si je ne le veux pas.

- Bien sûr que nous n'avons pas le droit, mais c'est pour toi que nous le faisons.

Tammy leva vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes. Peter culpabilisa.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, on va le virer de la chambre si c'est ça que tu veux.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant Ben et Tammy seuls. Il se dirigea vers Max et Alex.

- Elle ne veut pas te voir.

Max entra quand même mais il fut retenu par les deux garçons.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Arrête, tu ne peux pas aller contre sa volont !

- Tammy ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Alors par pitié, sors de cette chambre !

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut plus te voir ! dit durement Peter. Allons, cesse de l'importuner.

- Tammy, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, j'en suis conscient ! Mais je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner ! Je t'aime et ça, rien n'y changera ! Tu peux bien me demander de déplacer des montagnes, de décrocher la lune. . . je le ferais pour toi, parce que je t'aime ! Et même si tu refuses de me voir aujourd'hui, je ne cesserai pas de penser à toi, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra !

Max se détendit et Alex et Peter le lâchèrent peu à peu. Mais Tammy ne voulait toujours pas se montrer.

- Très bien, si c'est ça que tu veux. . .

Max partit en courant pour pouvoir se vider de sa tristesse. Alex et Peter retournèrent dans la chambre et purent voir Tammy, en pleurs, dans les bras de Ben.

- C'est fini, il est parti.

Tammy ne dit rien. Elle réfléchissait. Comment faire pour que ça marche à nouveau entre eux ? Il fallait juste la volonté nécessaire. Tammy l'avait-elle ?

Mariam rentra relativement tard. Elle rentra sans bruit, prit sa douche et rentra dans sa chambre, vêtue de son pyjama confortable. Elle se mit à coiffer ses longs cheveux noirs humides quand Ozuma rentra sans frapper.

- Ozuma ? s'étonna Mariam. Tu pourrais frapper.

- Où étais-tu ?

- J'étais sortie avec Nick.

- Tu sais que ce sont nos ennemis.

- Nick ne fait pas partie des Blade Breakers ; c'est seulement leur supporter.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le revoies.

Elle posa bruyamment son peigne sur sa table de nuit.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème.

- Ah oui ? Sache que je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. C'est clair ?

- Je suis ton capitaine !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de voir qui je veux ? J'aime Nick et je le verrais quand bon me semblera.

Ozuma s'approcha et plaqua son amie contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! paniqua-t-elle.

- Je tente ma chance. Quitte Nick et reste avec moi.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Mariam. Elle réagit tout de suite, elle le repoussa violemment et le gifla.

- Ça va pas bien, faut te faire soigner !! Et que fais-tu de Yakami ?!

- Yakami ? C'est encore une petite fille, elle n'est pas encore assez mature.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Que fais-tu de ses sentiments, des tiens ?!

- Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle.

- Elle sera bien heureuse de l'apprendre !

- Ne lui dis rien, menaça-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

- Tu as peur de sa réaction ? Si tu n'as aucun sentiment pour elle, pourquoi appréhendes-tu ce qu'elle va dire si elle l'apprend ? Tu l'aimes mais tu te refuses à l'aimer simplement parce qu'elle fait partie des Blade Breakers. Ou plutôt, elle les supporte. Et tu ne veux pas te lier d'amitié avec eux. Etait-ce une raison pour la faire souffrir ? T'as intérêt à t'excuser ou sinon, je lui raconte tout.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer.

- Vraiment ? Tu as eu tort Ozuma. Tu as fait une énorme erreur. Yakami était ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux. Et tu l'as perdue.

- Je réussirai à la reconquérir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la chambre. Mariam se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Ozuma est redevenu lui-même.

Pendant toute la journée du lendemain, Tammy s'était sentie déprimée. Elle avait évité Max le plus possible. Mais il réussit à la coincer au détour de l'ascenseur.

- Tammy, il faut qu'on ait une discussion.

Elle détourna le regard.

- On n'a rien à dire Max. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille.

Max la prit aux épaules et la força à le regarder en face.

- Tammy, regarde-moi.

Mais rien n'y fit, elle voulait l'éviter le plus.

- Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je l'accepterai, si tu ne m'aimes plus, je l'encaisserai. Mais dis-le moi en face. Que nous n'ayons pas de regrets.

Mais Tammy ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Max la lâcha.

- Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ?

- Ce qui est douloureux, dit-elle pour la première fois, c'est le fait que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance. Je voulais simplement t'aider, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je croyais que c'était mon rôle de t'aider parce que j'étais proche de toi.

- Pourquoi parles-tu au pass ?

- Parce que tout est différent à présent.

- Non, je refuse de croire ça. Rien n'a changé, je t'aime toujours autant.

Pour la première fois de la journée, elle le regarda en face.

- Mais moi aussi, je t'aime Max, mais tu es incapable de le comprendre ! Je t'aime parce que tu m'as considéré comme beaucoup plus que ta petite-amie mais en tant que fidèle amie et confidente ! Quand tu m'as rejetée l'autre jour, j'ai commencé à douter ! Et c'est seulement là que j'ai commencé à comprendre que je t'aimais vraiment ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne changerai pas d'avis. . .

Max l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et essuya ses larmes.

- Moi non plus, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable de lui offrir. Pour elle comme pour lui, tout repartait de zéro, c'était leur premier baiser, les mêmes émotions s'emparèrent d'eux. Max enlaça la jeune fille à la taille et elle, elle s'accrocha, comme une naufragée, à la chemise de Max. Elle ne voulait plus le laisser partir et il en était de même pour Max.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Max plongea son regard dans les deux perles bleues limpides de Tammy.

- A présent, je peux croire en un avenir avec toi.

La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire.

- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te faire confiance.

Il la regarda, troublé.

- Viens.

Ils allèrent dans la suite réservée aux Ailes de la Victoire et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Tu te rappelles, il y a trois ans ? Juste avant la finale, je faisais d'horribles cauchemars.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, je m'inquiétais énormément pour toi.

- Eh bien, je vais te raconter mon histoire. . .

_Flash-back_

_- Merci papa !_

_Monsieur Cameron venait de gagner une peluche à sa fille à la fête foraine._

_- Où sont maman et Tessie ? demanda Tammy._

_- Elles sont là-bas, répondit Tim, son grand frère, en désignant le stand où leur mère et leur petite soeur jouaient._

_- Oh, elles jouent aux petits canards !_

_Le père et Tim sourirent à la joie de vivre de la petite fille._

_- On va les rejoindre ?_

_- Oui. Tu viens Tammy ?_

_- J'arrive._

_Elle jouait avec sa nouvelle peluche et elle s'attardait. Elle ne vit pas la main qui arrivant et qui se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle lâcha son jouet qui tomba à terre._

_- Alors Tamara ? Comment vas-tu ? murmura une voix à son oreille. Il est tellement facile de rentrer dans une maison, surtout si on nous a accordé sa confiance. Mais il normal après tout, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Tammy se débattit. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais où l'avait-elle entendue ? Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre et cette main l'étouffait._

_- Je t'adore Tammy, tu le sais ça ? Tu m'as plu dès le premier regard._

_Il l'allongea sur le sol et lui-même s'allongea sur elle. Tammy put voir le visage de son agresseur. Elle s'horrifia. C'était un associé de son père qui venait souvent à la maison. Elle se débattit férocement._

_- Chut. . . Doucement ma poupée de cristal. . . Tu risquerais de te faire mal. . . _

_Il commença à la caresser et à l'embrasser. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il remonta sa main sur sa cuisse et déboutonna sa robe. Malgré le poids de l'homme, elle lui mordit la main de toutes ses forces. Il lâcha prise._

_- PAPA !!!!!!!!!!_

_Celui-ci se retourna ainsi que plusieurs têtes._

_- Tammy ?! Tammy, où es-tu ?! Ma chérie !_

_- Où est Tammy ?! s'affola la mère._

_- Elle. . . Je ne sais pas. . . _

_- Papa, regarde !_

_Tim tendit la peluche à son père._

_- Oh mon Dieu, ma fille !_

_Tammy était presque inconsciente, frappée par cet homme violent._

_- Papa. . . Maman. . . _

_- Tu peux crier tant que tu veux maintenant, personne ne t'entendra._

_Il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds et sortit un couteau._

_- Tu ne toucheras pas à ma fille Adamson !_

_Monsieur Cameron empoigna fermement son associé et le jeta à terre. Il se précipita sur sa fille._

_- Tammy, ma chérie, ma fleur, mon Dieu, je suis désol !_

_- Papa. . . _

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura longuement._

_- Oh, pardonne-moi, mon ange._

_Monsieur Cameron pleura lui aussi en serrant sa fille dans ses bras._

_- Papa, j'ai eu si peur. . . _

_- Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets._

_Tim les rejoignit, il serra son père et sa soeur dans ses bras, pleurant lui aussi, tandis que la mère serrait Tessie dans ses bras._

_Fin du flash-back_

- Adamson a été confié aux forces de l'ordre. Depuis ce jour, mon père m'a surprotégée. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Elle baissa la tête et une mèche de cheveux s'échoua sur sa joue. Max la lui remit derrière l'oreille.

- Voilà, tu connais toute mon histoire. Je ne te demande rien en échange. Seulement de me faire confiance.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été stupide. Je le reconnais.

- Max, mon passé me poursuit sans cesse. C'est grâce à l'amour que j'arrive à surmonter ces moments difficiles. Tu fais partie de mon monde. Je t'aime, Max.

- . . . Moi aussi, Tammy. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant.

Il se leva mais elle retint sa main. Elle leva ses yeux océan vers lui.

- Reste avec moi, rien que cette nuit.

- Tammy. . .

- S'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Tammy se serra contre Max, posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit paisiblement.

- Je ne crains rien avec toi. . . murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir complètement.

_Pauvre Tammy, franchement ! Heureusement que tout s'est bien terminé pour elle, mais ce souvenir viendra toujours la hanter. Mais avec l'amour de Max et des autres, elle arrivera à surmonter ces étapes de la vie. . . _

_Prochain chapitre : **Claustrophobie**_

_Bisous à tous et soyez patients !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	28. Claustrophobie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_Désolée pour le retard, mais c'est que j'avais des choses à faire et les RAR n'étaient pas de tout repos. Je pense que les concernés se reconnaîtront. Alors encore désolée ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_**

**_RAR :_**

**Luigia** : vi, pauvre Tammy, t'as vu ça ? J'aurais peut-être pas dû m'acharner contre elle comme ça, mais bon. . . Ce qui est fait est fait, alors voilà quoi ! Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai pas été gentille avec elle, mais on peut bien me pardonner ça non ? Bisous !

**Syt** : tout d'abord, bienvenue à toi sur ma planète ! Ravie d'avoir encore de nouvelles revieweuses, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Tu ne suis pas les saisons de Beyblade ? C'est pas grave, comme je suis très perfectionniste, tu ne rates pas grand-chose, en ce qui concerne la première partie seulement ! Parce que je change au fur et à mesure qu'avance ma fic. Alors voilà la suite que tu attendais. En ce qui concerne Kai-Iris, je sais pas, mais ça sera dans très longtemps, alors j'espère que tu es patiente. Mais si tu suis ma fic jusqu'au bout, tu ne seras pas déçue, je ferais tout pour y veiller. Merci encore et gros bisous à toi !

**Bloody Queen** : oui, c'est cuty ! lol Arrête avec tes slashs ! Si tu continues, t'en auras pas du tout ! Ah ! De l'inceste ! Je le savais, j'en étais sûre ! Mais pourquoi on me dit rien à moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ???!!!!!!! Je suis maudite, mais c'est pas grave, presque personne le sait, alors on peut pas m'en vouloir ! Pour le mail, j'attends, j'attends, c'est pas grave ! Je prends mon mal en patience ! C'est pas ma faute si je peux jamais rester bien longtemps sur msn ! Va dire ça à ma famille ! Une fois c'est ma soeur, une fois c'est ma mère, une fois c'est mon autre soeur, une fois c'est mon père. . . Et non, j'exagère pas ! Voilà la suite, mais pour le reste, je peux pas trop, elle est même pas sur ordi ! Tu attends mon mail ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est moi qui attend le tien, alors grouille-toi !!!!! Je plaisante, prends ton temps !! Bisous pupuce !

**Salima-chan** : tu es nouvelle ou pas ? Je me rappelle pas. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, désolée si je te souhaite pas la bienvenue. Au risque de me planter, ça devient mon quotidien. Oui, Max sait y faire avec les filles ! Il est tellement innocent que je peux pas l'imaginer en méchant ! Par-contre, pour Ozuma et Yakami, ça va être un peu dur, en effet ! Mais je verrais bien. J'en suis à 41 chapitres, et ils sont toujours pas réconciliés ! TTTT Me tape pas, sinon, t'auras pas la suite !!!! Quel avantage, on peut pas me tuer ! Kiss !

**Petitange271** : j'ai déjà répondu à ta review dans le mail que je t'ai envoyé alors c'est plus la peine ! Bisous !

**Sangosamashmu** : c'est compliqué, oui, mais tout va bien pour l'instant. Sauf peut-être pour Iris ! Tu trouves pas qui Jason aime ? Allez, c'est super simple ! Ozuma est freak, comme vous dites si bien, mais c'est vrai qu'il a pas vraiment changer. Tu verras bien ! Gros bisous !!!!

**Sesshumarusamashmu** : bah, si tu es fatiguée, repose-toi. C'est pas grave si tu ne me mets pas de review, je comprends parfaitement. Tu étais privée d'ordi ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Tes parents ont du mal prendre ta bêtise ! lol Je plaisante ! C'est vrai que les parents sont gentils parfois aussi, faut pas trop leur demander, c'est tout !

Je t'ai envoyé un mail, t'as pas vu ? Mon adresse, c'est minhou(arobase)club-internet.fr mais ça met pas les « arobase », c'est pour ça. Sinon, tu peux m'écrire sur , c'est comme tu veux ! Mais je t'ai écrit un mail, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? J'en ai envoyé un à Sango aussi, mais apparemment, vous avez pas l'air de vouloir me répondre. J'attends, mais rien ! La boîte est vide ! TTTT

T'es pas un cadeau à la maison ? Ben moi non plus ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de piailler tout le temps ! Je suis infatiguable !

Je ne peux pas tout te dire, tu comprends, secret d'auteur ! Pour ta question qui est vraiment hors-sujet, non, je n'ai pas lu La Belle au Bois Dormant style Beyblade. Il y a des fics que je n'accroche pas trop, hélas. Mais j'en lis plein d'autres !

Je suis sadique, mais moins que certains ! J'en ai lu des pires que moi ! Je tue pas tout le monde moi ! Euh. . . No way !!!!!! J'ai changé de style, c'est vrai, on me l'a déjà dit. Oh, t'aime pas les histoires d'amours ? On va mal s'entendre alors. Mais non, on s'entend super bien toutes les deux, non ? D'accord, t'aimes pas Ozuma ! Il est con, c'est vrai ! Il ne mérite pas Yakami, elle est trop gentille. Et Mariam aussi est trop gentille, mais elle a envoyé ballader l'autre con, alors ça va ! Si les histoires étaient toutes joyeuses, ça serait plus drôle, les fics n'auront plus d'intérêt, faut faire des mauvais coups des fois ! Interdiction d'écrire des fics tristes ? Mais je pourrais pas survivre moi ! C'est pas possible !!!!!! Bon, d'accord, je déconne, mais c'est ta faute ! Na !

Vous êtes sous le choc de quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a des auteurs encore plus sadique que moi !

Bon, je laisse tomber pour votre Ray. S'il a une copine, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas contentes pour lui ? C'est votre ami non ? D'accord, il vous parle moins, mais il veut passer du temps avec Arwen. Kagome est vraiment amoureuse de Tidus, j'en étais sûre ! C'est-y pas chou tout ça ? Elle connaît toutes ses horaires par coeur ? Et ses vêtements ? C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage ! lol J'ai déjà vu le collier de Tidus, il est beau ! Et Kagome insiste pour le lui donner ? Elle est trop mignonne ! Juste un conseil pour elle : elle devrait le regarder bien en face quand elle le lui donnera, elle verra ses yeux et connaîtra ses sentiments envers elle. Si ses yeux expriment la joie, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime bien, comme une amie, s'ils brillent, ça veut dire qu'il est un peu amoureux d'elle. Dis-lui d'essayer, ça marche parfois.

Oui, oui, Jordan fait tout ça consciemment. Quoi, tu l'avais pas remarqué ? Mais, tu lis ou tu passes ? Non, c'est pas un traumatisme de jeunesse, seulement, il est fou, c'est tout !

Oui, je suis habituée à ta folie, mais ça me dérange pas plus que ça. J'aime bien te lire et vois que tu t'amuses.

Bon, tu dois être la seule canadienne à connaître la Toussaint, c'est déjà ça, tu es cultivée au moins.

Tu te plains que les Ranma ne sont jamais passés à la télé, mais vous avez Inuyasha alors que nous, on a pas ! Pourtant, on aimerait bien, on est tellement accro à ça que voilà quoi ! C'est vrai que ça serait génial d'avoir tous les animes qu'on aime à la télé ! Mais non, tu n'es pas folle, juste un peu déjantée, mais pas folle ! T'as un petit frère ? Il a quel âge ?

Allez, je te laisse ! Bisous à toi et tes amies !

**Leen** : désolée Leen, j'ai vraiment pas la force de répondre à ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir, certes, mais ça va me prendre la semaine. Et je dois uploader avant lundi, alors excuse-moi ! Je me rattraperais pour la prochaine fois. Promis ! Des promesses, mais qui sait si je les tiendrais. . . TTTT Allez, bisous et je ne t'oublie pas !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 27 : Claustrophobie**

Iris se leva aux environs de sept heures. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, tout reprendre de zéro. Elle voulait surtout l'oublier, lui et sa petite-copine. Elle soupira. Iris ne pouvait nier qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle se leva quand même et prit une longue douche chaude. Elle ressortit de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une serviette et laissant ses cheveux humides flotter dans son dos. Elle allait choisir ses vêtements, mais on frappa à la porte.

- Qui ça peut être à 7h30 ?

Elle regarda par l'oeil de boeuf de la porte et s'assombrit. C'était Kai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Je suppose que ce n'est ni pour Lia, ni pour Tammy, ni pour Marina.

On refrappa trois coups.

- Il peut frapper tant qu'il veut, je ne lui ouvrirai pas.

- Iris, je sais que tu es là.

Elle serra les poings.

- Je le hais ! ragea-t-elle.

- Ouvre cette porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On a pas eu le temps de s'expliquer.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Nos projets de mariage sont annulés alors ?

Le coeur d'Iris se serra.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu de projets de mariage.

- Iris. . . murmura-t-il doucement.

- Va t'en, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

- Je t'aime. . .

Elle se crispa. Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'il se moque ainsi d'elle. Iris ouvrit la porte et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Kai ne fut même pas surpris, ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'était de voir qu'Iris ne lui accordait plus sa confiance.

- Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments, est-ce que c'est clair ? lâcha-t-elle.

Voyant la tenue dans laquelle Iris était sortie, Kai rougit légèrement.

- Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait pour toi.

- Tu te trompes.

- Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune preuve. Au revoir Kai.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle attendit un moment puis Kai déclara :

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, sache que je serai toujours là, murmura-t-il à travers la porte. Au revoir Iris.

Et il partit.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose. Mais tu ne peux pas me l'offrir. . .

- Emily, tu es sûre que tu veux t'entraîner ? Tu es encore en convalescence.

- Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Mais. . .

- Je vais bien, je t'assure.

- Bon, d'accord.

Emily et Michael étaient restés dans leur chambre pour que la jeune fille puisse se reposer mais à présent, elle estimait qu'ils devaient s'entraîner. Ils sortirent donc de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Emily.

- Ben, l'ascenseur.

- Je vais prendre les escaliers.

- Emy, on est au douzième étage !

- Et alors ? Ça ne m'a jamais dérangée.

- Il ne va rien nous arriver, ce serait vraiment une coïncidence.

- Je. . . je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. On ne sait jamais.

- Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux. Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien.

Emily hésita encore.

- C'est sans risques ?

- Oui !

Elle céda.

- D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. L'espace était très grand et à première vue, tout semblait normal. Ils y entrèrent et Michael appuya sur le bouton « sous-sol ». Emily était angoissée. Michael la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

L'ascenseur continua de descendre. Onzième, dixième, neuvième. . . Mais il s'arrêta brutalement au septième étage, faisant tomber les deux jeunes gens. Ils se relevèrent, secoués. Emily agrippa la veste de Michael.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne nous arriverait rien !

Michael put lire une grande inquiétude sur le visage de son amie.

- Attends, calme-toi, essaya-t-il, gêné.

Il appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de prévenir les secours mais il n'obtint que des grésillements.

- Mince ! jura-t-il.

- Michael, je t'en prie. . .

- C'est juste un contre-temps, ne t'en fais pas, rassura-t-il, de plus en plus gêné.

- C'est facile pour toi ! Tu n'es pas CLAUSTROPHOBE que je sache !

- Excuse-moi, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait être en panne !

- Je suis maudite. D'abord Jordan, ensuite cet ascenseur ! On va mourir, il va nous manquer de l'air et quand ils nous retrouveront, on sera en décomposition. . .

- Arrête de dramatiser, voyons. Il ne va rien nous arriver, je te le promets.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as fait une promesse, tu ne l'as pas tenue !

C'est vrai, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- On va mourir étouffés. . .

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Michael se sentit désolé pour elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à eux, à ce moment-là ?

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Emily s'angoissait. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite, Michael essayait de la calmer.

- Essaie de te calmer et de respirer normalement.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas.

Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

- Pense à tout, sauf à cet ascenseur. Ferme les yeux et pense à un grand endroit spacieux.

Elle ferma ses yeux bleux et se fixa sur une image.

- La plage et la mer, ça va ?

- Oui, c'est parfait. Vas-y, décris-moi tout ce que tu vois.

- L'océan est magnifique, le soleil brille très fort et le ciel est sans nuages.

- Oui. Et ensuite ?

Elle sourit.

- Un beau garçon arrive vers moi.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

- Pense à autre chose, il ne peut pas t'aider lui.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Je fais des efforts, fais-en toi aussi.

- Je te demande de penser à des grands espaces, pas à des beaux garçons.

- Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est ici.

- Ça va, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Bon, pense à quelque chose d'autre.

Elle referma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sourit.

- La maison de mes grands-parents. Elle est très grande et spacieuse. J'y vais souvent pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est magnifique, les décorations de Noël sont partout. Le sapin est superbe et les cadeaux se bousculent au pied de l'arbre. Il y a des guirlandes dans toute la maison. Grand-père me porte pour que je puisse mettre l'Etoile, la dernière décoration. Et des gens viennent sonner à notre porte pour scander les traditionnels chants de l'époque. . .

- Oui, c'est très bien.

- C'était mon dernier Noël avec eux.

Le moral de Michael baissa à –100. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Emily. Michael s'insulta intérieurement. Il voulait la rassurer et au lieu de ça, il la faisait pleurer.

- Je suis désolé. . .

Mais la jeune fille continua.

- Peu de temps après, grand-mère est tombée malade et on l'a emmenée à l'hôpital. Les médecins ont essayé mais ils ont échoué. Elle est morte après nous avoir dit une dernière fois qu'elle nous aimait. J'avais onze ans et elle m'a fait promettre de devenir une grande beybladeuse. Promesse que j'ai tenue. Grand-père est mort de chagrin, peu après. Et c'est par ta faute si je me retrouve coincée ici, dans cet ascenseur, avec un imbécile, à raconter les pires moments de ma vie !

Là, Michael n'avait plus de moral du tout.

- Y'a des fois où je me demande si je devrais pas me taire.

Il prit Emily dans ses bras, secouée de sanglots.

- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. Cesse de pleurer. . .

Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et pleure longuement.

- Essaie de dormir un peu contre moi. Ça te fera oublier.

- Dormir ? Non, je n'y arriverai pas.

Il se pencha et enleva ses lunettes.

- Essaie au moins.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami et ferma les yeux.

Les minutes passèrent, Michael consulta sa montre. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient coincés et les autres devaient être au courant de la situation. Il entendit le souffle régulier d'Emily ; elle avait réussi à s'endormir. Le jeune garçon la regarda. Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder et réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Toujours là à ses côtés, toujours là pour l'encourager, c'était sa joie de vivre et son enthousiasme qui l'avait séduit en premier. Puis, peu à peu, il avait appris à la connaître. Jamais de mauvaise humeur, elle souriait toujours, rien ne la perturbait. En Beyblade, elle était intraitable, agressive, forte et ironique, mais quand on la connaissait personnellement, elle était douce et calme. Michael avait appris à l'observer et ceci devint son passe-temps. Il aimait la voir sourire, l'entendre parler, s'adresser à lui et le sermonner. Oui, il l'aimait et voulait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Il était définitivement tombé amoureux d'elle la fois où il s'était foulé le poignet. Elle s'était le plus occupée de lui, se moquant des remarques des autres. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il l'avait longuement observée et des sentiments nouveaux s'étaient emparés de lui.

Flash-back

- Laisse-moi bander ton poignet.

- Non, ça ira.

- S'il te plaît. . .

Emily leva de grands yeux vers lui. Il céda.

- Bon, d'accord.

Emily lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle prit la trousse de soins et sortit pommade et bandages.

- Tu as mal où ?

Michael lui indiqua les différents endroits où il souffrait et Emily lui appliqua la pommade.

- C'est quoi cette pommade, elle sent bon la menthe.

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a donnée, ça va chauffer ton poignet et te guérir plus vite qu'une pommade normale. C'est une vieille méthode, tout le monde connaît.

- Sauf moi.

Emily sourit doucement.

- On ne peut pas tout savoir. Même toi qui prétends tout savoir.

- Mais je sais tout ! affirma-t-il. Il y a seulement quelques trucs que j'ignore.

- Tu es tellement fier que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Michael rougit.

- Ne sois pas gêné, je ne te reproche rien.

Elle finit de bander son poignet.

- Voilà, ça devrait aller. Mais tu ne pourras pas jouer pendant près de deux semaines.

- Deux semaines ?! Il en faut plus que ça pour me. . .

Elle lui tordit légèrement le poignet blessé.

- Aïeuh !! Ça fait mal, t'es folle ou quoi ?!

Voyant le sourire fier d'Emily, il se résigna.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, plus de toupies pendant deux semaines.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- T'es un monstre !

- Ben tiens ! J'm'en serais doutée, venant de toi.

Ils partirent rejoindre les autres en riant de bon coeur.

Fin du flash-back

Michael s'était attaché à elle depuis ce jour-là. Elle était toujours prévenante envers les autres. Et puis, quand elle se faisait embêter par d'autres garçons, il la défendait tout le temps.

Flash-back

Emily se promenait seule dans la rue. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

- Alors ma jolie ? intervint une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Laissez-moi passer !

- Sinon quoi ?

Elle soupira.

- Vous en avez pas marre d'embêter les jeunes filles dans la rue ?

- Non. On aime dépouiller les gens de leur argent.

Quelqu'un l'empoigna par derrière.

- Eh !

Le type qui l'avait empoignée se reçut une balle de base-ball sur la tête. Il tituba, murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, il vit des étoiles et retomba sur le sol, inconscient.

- Qui a osé ?! s'emporta le premier garçon.

- Moi !

- Michael ! s'égaya Emily.

Il récupéra sa balle.

- Si tu veux pas finir comme ton copain, tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Pff, vous en valez même pas la peine, dit-il en détalant.

- Ouais, c'est ça, et reviens plus jamais importuner mon amie !

- Merci Michael, sourit Emily.

- De rien, Emy, rougit-il.

Fin du flash-back

Il se rappela la fois où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, présentés par Judy. Elle était si mignonne mais d'un fort caractère et malgré tout si douce et posée. Michael l'avait un peu malmenée mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Flash-back

- Je te présente Emily ; Michael.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- On n'a pas besoin d'une gamine, Judy.

- Michael, je t'en prie.

- Peut-être est-ce ta façon de saluer les gens, renchérit-elle. Si c'est le cas, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis mais davantage d'ennemis. Comme je te plains, ça ne doit pas être bien facile de vivre ainsi, dans l'ombre de soi-même.

Michael perdit quelques secondes sa voix mais se reprit bien vite.

- Ecoute-moi bien petite. . .

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus.

- Elle est mignonne, murmura le jeune garçon. Quel caractère !

- Emily est très forte, expliqua Judy. Parallèlement, elle pratique le tennis, comme toi tu pratiques le base-ball. C'est une joueuse d'exception.

- Nous allons voir ça tout de suite.

Ils allèrent dans leur salle d'entraînement.

- Alors, Amélie, tu es prête ?

- Mon nom, c'est Emily, et oui, je suis prête.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

La toupie turquoise d'Emily attaqua de suite et éjecta sans problèmes la toupie marron-orangée de Michael.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien vu venir ! C'est pas possible, y'a un truc !

- Accepte la défaite, Michael !

- Arrête de sourire, je déteste ça !

- Oh, on est susceptible ? Attention, on va devoir te tenir en laisse bientôt.

- Tu me cherches ?!

- Tu sais ce que je pense de toi ? Tu es un mauvais perdant. En Beyblade, il faut souvent perdre pour progresser et gagner, c'est une règle d'or qu'aucun beybladeur ne devrait oublier. Mais tu es tellement prétentieux pour avouer que tu as perdu.

Le calme d'Emily désorientait Michael. Mais il finit par sourire et s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

- Bienvenue chez les All Starz.

Elle fut surprise mais consentit à serrer la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

- Finalement, t'es plutôt sympa.

- Ouais, toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent.

Fin du flash-back

Il regarda la jeune fille endormie contre son torse. Il se rappela la fois où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était claustrophobe.

Flash-back

- Viens, on va prendre l'ascenseur.

Emily hésita.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Michael, perplexe.

- Euh. . . je préfère les escaliers. Ça muscle les jambes, dit-elle dans un sourire forcé.

- Emily, regarde-moi.

Elle posa un regard voilé sur lui.

- Tu n'aimes pas les ascenseurs ?

- Mais non, idiot ! Je n'ai rien contre les ascenseurs, seulement. . .

- Quoi ?

- Je suis claustrophobe.

Michael resta silencieux un moment.

- Oh. . . je ne le savais pas.

- Evidemment que tu ne le savais pas, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

- On va prendre les escaliers alors.

Elle acquiesça.

Fin du flash-back

A présent, tout le monde le savait. Enfin. . . les All Starz le savaient. Michael soupira. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient là. Soudain, l'ascenseur fut violemment secoué et les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement. Emily se réveilla.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'affola-t-elle.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Un problème technique, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Là, Michael était à cours d'idées. Comment faire pour la rassurer ? En plus, ils étaient dans le noir le plus total.

- Emily, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais il l'entendit sangloter.

- Eh, pleure pas, ça va aller.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se serra contre lui, à la recherche de réconfort. Michael put distinguer dans la pénombre régnante, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

- Emily, je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner.

- C'est trop tard pour t'excuser de toute façon.

Michael avait vraiment touché le fond. Comment réparer ses erreurs ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Par ce doux baiser, il l'apaisa. Emily oublia un instant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour se concentrer uniquement sur les lèvres caressantes de Michael. Mais il se sépara d'elle à regrets.

- Emily, on s'en sortira, je te le promets.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus l'air manquait et même Michael commençait à transpirer. Il enleva sa veste et sa casquette et resta en simple T-shirt et pantalon. Quant à Emily, elle avait seulement enlevé sa veste et portait une chemise.

- Michael, on va mourir. . .

- Non, je tiens toujours mes promesses. . . suffoqua-t-il.

Emily s'était allongée, espérant mieux respirer.

- Y'a rien à faire. . .

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je regrette une seule chose. . .

- Ne parle pas comme si on était condamnés.

- . . . c'est de t'avoir caché mes sentiments. . . Je t'aime, Michael. . .

Elle ferma les yeux et de dernières larmes coulèrent.

- Emy. . .

Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu d'oxygène.

- Allez, réveille-toi. . .

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore. Emily était inconsciente et Michael était sur le point de s'évanouir lui aussi.

- Je vous en prie mon Dieu. . .

Et là, comme dans un rêve, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant place à l'équipe des All Starz et à la maîtresse de l'hôtel.

- Emily, Michael ! s'écria Judy.

Michael rassembla ses forces et se releva.

- Sauvez Emy. . .

Il s'évanouit, rattrapé par Steve. . .

- Comment vont-ils ?

Judy avait fait appeler un médecin pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Emily et Michael.

- Bien. Un peu de repos et tout ira bien. Il leur faut aussi beaucoup d'air frais. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce serait préférable de les faire sortir le plus souvent possible.

- Bien, merci.

- Mais de rien madame. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Le médecin sortit et Marina arriva à ce moment-là.

- Bonjour. Comment va Emily ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant, ça va. Tu veux la voir ?

- Oui.

- Elle n'est pas réveillée.

- C'n'est pas grave. Je veux juste la voir.

- Entre.

Marina entra et Judy lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller dans la chambre d'Emily. Elle y alla.

- Emily ?

Elle dormait profondément. Marina sourit tristement et vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

- Ça va, princesse ? Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Mais je crois que celui qui s'est le plus inquiété pour toi, c'est Michael. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il aurait tout fait pour toi, quitte à rendre son dernier souffle pour toi. Il t'aime, tu sais ?

- Oui, elle le sait.

Marina se retourna et vit Michael.

- Je le lui ai dit.

- Alors tu attendais de mourir pour le dire ? C'est lâche de ta part.

- Oui, mais on n'est pas morts.

- Et heureusement ! Michael, si tu es sûr de tes sentiments pour elle, alors fonce. N'attends pas. Parce qu'Emily, elle, n'attendra pas que tu viennes.

- Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ?

- Et alors ?! Tu auras été honnête envers elle et envers toi-même. Est-ce vraiment important de savoir si c'est réciproque ? Ne cherche pas plus loin.

Marina sortit. Michael observa Emily.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même. . .

Il était tard. Tout le monde dormait. Sauf Kai. Toujours en train de se morfondre. Une chose lui avait échappé et il ne savait pas laquelle. Il se leva et alla sur le balcon.

- Iris, explique-moi. . .

Quand il se retourna, il vit Yakami, assise sur le canapé confortable. Il s'assit.

- Bonsoir Yakami.

- Kai ?

Elle sourit.

- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ?

- Toi non plus.

- Problèmes de coeur ?

- Toi également.

Yakami n'arriverait jamais à lui soutirer des informations.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Iris ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Kai se traita d'idiot. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas la différence entre les personnes dignes de confiance et les autres ?

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude.

- Iris et moi, on a rompu.

Une douleur invisible se peignit sur le visage de Yakami. Elle avança ses mains vers le visage de Kai et le toucha. Il fut surpris mais se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes et exploraient son visage à la recherche d'une réponse à laquelle il n'y avait que Kai qui pouvait y répondre. Elle retira ses mains.

- Tu es triste et tu souffres.

- Tu as deviné toute seule ou c'est en jouant avec mon visage que tu as découvert ?

- J'essaie simplement de t'aider. D'une façon. . . ou d'une autre. Peux-tu au moins accepter mon aide ?

- Hhum ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Et toi, qu'as-tu pour être aussi triste ?

- Une histoire avec Ozuma. Mais. . . j'ai réalisé que c'était un imbécile.

- Ou tu essaies de te convaincre toi-même. Ce n'est pas bien de vivre, entouré d'illusions.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'aime tout le monde ici et je ne pense pas que des gens me détestent. En tout cas, je ne fais rien qui puisse déplaire.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Ozuma ? voulut savoir Kai.

- Rien de bien grave.

- Alors pourquoi tu as toujours l'air d'hésiter quand on évoque son nom ? Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

- Disons que. . . qu'il a été un peu brutal envers moi. Il n'est pas à blâmer, je comprends parfaitement sa réaction.

- Quelle réaction ?

- Eh bien. . . Il ne vous aime pas et comme je fais partie des supporters direct des Blade Breakers, ça ne lui a pas plu. Peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? C'est tout à fait normal.

- Que t'a-t-il fait exactement ?

- Je te trouve bien curieux.

Kai fut pris au dépourvu.

- Excuse-moi. Mais j'essaie de t'aider. D'une façon. . . ou d'une autre.

Il avait utilisé la même expression que la jeune fille et ce fut Yakami qui fut étonnée. Elle rit doucement.

- Eh bien. . . Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça.

- Personne n'est vraiment différent. D'un certain point de vue. Tout le monde défend bien un rêve.

- Et toi Kai, quel est ton rêve ?

Il hésita mais dit :

- Gagner ce championnat.

- Menteur. . . Et que fais-tu d'Iris ?

- C'est fini entre nous. Elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

- Mais tu l'aimes encore. Et je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime encore, elle aussi.

- Non, c'est impossible. Pas après ce qu'elle a vu.

- C'est à propos de Shana ?

- Oui.

- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû témoigner.

- Tu n'as fait que raconter ce que tu as vu. . . ou entendu.

- Ce que j'ai entendu, c'est que Shana t'allumait sans cesse. Pardonne l'expression mais c'est vrai. J'ai trouvé ça louche quand elle a demandé un service à Nick alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas.

- Elle a demandé un service à Nick ?

- Oui. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Je me suis absenté un moment dans la salle de bains.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Elle se plaignait d'une douleur à la cheville. Je suis allé chercher des bandages.

Yakami se retint d'éclater de rire.

- Kai, tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment elle aurait pu se traîner jusqu'ici si elle avait vraiment mal à la cheville ?

Kai sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Alors elle avait tout prévu depuis le début.

- Rien n'est perdu, tu peux encore t'expliquer avec Iris.

- Non, elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Kai, tu ne perds rien à essayer.

Kai ne dit rien.

- Ne te fais pas inutilement du mal.

- Maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté, tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec le capitaine des Saint-Shields.

Il n'abandonnerait pas. Yakami céda.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était gentil avec moi seulement parce que j'étais aveugle. C'était juste. . . de la pitié. Et pour conclure, il a dit qu'il n'avait rien àfaire avec. . . une « éclopée » comme moi qui n'attend plus rien de la vie.

Ce discours révolta Kai.

- Il est allé un peu loin.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il a raison. J'ai cessé d'espérer pour mes yeux.

- Non, il y a toujours un moyen. Il en existe un, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'a dit le médecin, il y a trois ans.

- Je le sais, oui !

Il avait élevé la voix, surprenant la jeune fille. Il se reprit.

- Mais si tu espères toujours et qu'il y a la lumière de l'espoir qui brille en toi ; alors rien n'est perdu. C'est tellement dommage de ne rien voir avec des yeux aussi magnifiques que les tiens.

- . . . Merci Kai.

- Je te jure que si tu étais sous ma tutelle, j'aurais payé cher pour faire venir tous les médecins du monde pour te soigner. Bonne nuit Yakami.

- Où vas-tu ? Il doit être plus d'une heure du matin !

- Je vais prendre l'air.

- Kai !

Il se retourna.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises. Pas pour moi. D'accord ?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit. Yakami rentra dans sa chambre et se rendormit. Mais sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves, remplis d'espoir. . .

Malgré l'heure tardive, plus que tardive, Kai ne se gêna pas pour frapper à la porte des Saint-Shields.

- Allez, ouvrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mariam.

- Quoi ? . . . Kai ? Non mais t'as vu l'heure ?

- Je sais. Où est ton capitaine ? J'ai à lui parler.

- Ça peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non.

- C'est bon, je vais le chercher.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ozuma d'un pas ensommeillé.

- Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire ? . . . marmonna-t-elle.

Kai attendit impatiemment et il le vit enfin apparaître. Il se dirigea vers Ozuma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le capitaine des Saint-Shields. Ne me dis pas que. . .

Il fut projeté à terre. Kai lui avait administré une belle gauche.

- Ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! s'énerva Ozuma. T'as des problèmes d'hormones ou quoi ?!

Kai repartit sans demander son reste. Mais dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna à peine et dit :

- Ça, c'était pour Yakami. . .

Ozuma comprit la raison de sa colère. Il se releva.

- Après Tyson, c'est lui.

- Je te trouve plus séduisant avec ces deux bleus sur la joue.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle, Mariam.

- C'est la vérité. C'est bien fait pour toi.

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre. Ozuma soupira et alla se soigner seul, dans la salle de bains.

Emily se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle se rappela les évènements.

- Michael. . .

- Emily ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit Michael. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Nous devons parler. . . déclara Michael.

Emily se redressa, et l'écouta. . .

_Oui, je sais, ça intéresse personne. Mais comme ça m'a pris. . . Je peux laisser personne seul ! Il faut que je mette tout le monde avec tout le monde, c'est pas possible autrement ! Voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, alors si vous voulez pas me mettre de reviews, c'est pas grave. Mais ça me ferait quand même plaisir, une ou deux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Prochain chapitre : **Puis-je vraiment l'aimer ?**_

_Bisous et à bientôt !!!!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	29. Puisje vraiment l'aimer ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**Sophe12** : j'ai quand même eu des reviews ! Ouais !!! Tu aimes bien le petit couple Emily-Michael ? Moi qui pensait que ça intéresserait personne, je me suis trompée dans mes comptes ! Mais c'est pas grave, si seulement je pouvais toujours me tromper comme ça, ce serait bien. Mais faut pas rêver !

Si ça va se régler entre Yakami et Ozuma et Kai et Iris ? Ben, si je te disais non, tu ne me croirais pas, mais faut que je démente, parce que même s'ils vont se réconcilier, ce sera très dur ! Kiss !

**Exocnes** : comment ça, une façon de fanficer qui ne se trouve presque plus ? Tu veux dire que je suis si sadique que ça ??? Méeuh !!!! TTTT Et voilà ta suite !

Bisous à toi et à ta soeur !

**Sybylle** : merci de me suivre fidèlement ! Bisous !

**Kagomesamashmu** : désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je l'avais complètement loupée celle-là ! Je suis impardonnable !!!!! TTTTTT Bon, je vais y répondre, même si ça fait longtemps !

Review du chapitre 27 : oui, pauvre Tammy, mais elle s'en sort indemme, c'est déjà ça. Et puis, Max est avec elle alors tout va bien ! Non, bonhomme Adamson ne va pas revenir, heureusement, t'imagines sinon ?

Ozuma. . . Pas sûr qu'il soit redevenu normal ! Oups, j'en dis pas plus !

Pour ton idée sur Iris et Kai. . . C'est pas ça !!!!!! Non, c'est pas parce que Iris est dans une équipe adverse ! Mais pourtant, c'est simple !

Désolée pour ta grand-mère. Mes condoléances !! Mais tu as l'air d'aller bien, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Alors Tidus t'a souri et tu es toute contente ! T'es adorable !

Vous faites tous du piano ? La chance !!!! Comme j'aimerais en faire ! Mais pourquoi j'ai abandonné ?????!!!! POURQUOI ?????!!!!!!!

Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour cette RAR !

Review du chapitre 28 : pour Iris et Kai (mais pourquoi tout le monde me le demande ?), c'est si compliquée que tu devrais laisser tomber ! Et en plus, je peux pas te dire ! Alors. . .

Pour Emily et Michael, leur histoire est différente, et je crois que je vais me faire assassiner ! Mais je suis pas SADIQUE !!!!!!

Ozuma. . . Je te l'avais bien dit ! Il est pas normal, il est encore pire qu'avant ! S'il va redevenir normal ? Bien sûr ! Dans une trentaine de chapitres !!!

Tu attaches tant d'importance à un titre de chapitre. Qui le dit ? Euh. . . le problème, c'est que je me rappelle plus. . . Atta, je vais voir !

En fait, ça a un double-sens, le chapitre ! Alors je te laisse deviner qui dit quoi !

Bah, tu vois que tu es amoureuse de Tidus ! Et Ray le sait, il va pouvoir t'aider non ? Tidus pourrait être gay que ça changerait rien ! Si tu l'aimes toi, alors dis-lui, n'attends pas ! Et puis, tu sauras pas s'il est gay ou pas si tu lui dis rien. Allez, fonce ma grande !

Bon, alors, ce collier ? Vous lui avez donné ou pas ? Tu suis les conseils que j'ai donné à Sesshy ? Elle te l'a dit ? Faut que tu lises sa RAR.

Sur ce, je vais te laisser, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Et courage, la vie n'est basée que sur des valeurs comme celle-ci !

Gros bisous à toi que j'aime très fort !

**Luigia** : oui, la leçon ppour Shana viendra ! Bisous !

**Syt** : eh non, pas pour tout de suite ! Pour les deux couples proposés, je crois que tu vas être déçue, mais bon, tu liras bien. Tuer Shana ? C'est vrai que c'est une salope, conne, pute et autres, mais je vais pas la faire mourir parce qu'elle doit encore faire chier Kai. Peut-être plus tard, qui sait ? Gros bisous !

**Salima** : oui, Kai s'entend très bien avec Yakami ! C'est voulu ! J'ai adoré comment Ozuma s'est fait jeter par Kai. Il l'aura mérité de toute façon, on s'en prend pas à une fille, surtout pas quand elle est aveugle ! Non mais ! Michael et Emy, t'as pas une idée ? Peut-être qu'ils vont bien ensemble, mais qui te dit que je vais les mettre ensemble ? Hein ? Kai et Iris, pour savoir s'ils vont se réconcilier, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais faut lire les chapitres, parce que tu n'obtiendras rien de ma part ! lol A mort Shana !!! Ouais ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde est contre elle ? Elle est pourtant pas si méchante que ça ! D'accord, elle est un peu bête, mais c'est tout ! OK, je me tais ! Allez, gros kissou !

**Bloody Queen** : vi, j'adore les histoires d'amour mouah !!!! Bon, je crois que ma vaine tentative d'arrêter de te faire parler de slashs a échouée ! Parles-en et saoûle-moi avec si tu veux, mais je te dirais rien du tout ! Ton slash, tu l'as dans ce chapitre ! Contente ? Euh. . . à part slash, y'a pas d'autres termes ! Mais pour yaoi, y'a pire ! Lemooooooon !!!!!! Oui, oui, Kai et Iris vont « peut-être » se remettre ensemble, mais pas avant le bisou ! J'ai compris le message ! Bisous !

**Kimiko** : ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu me mets des reviews régulièrement. Faut avoir le temps et quand t'en as, tu penses à moi ! Merci ma petite puce ! Bah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en classe ? Tu me racontes ? Ecris-moi un mail si tu veux, oki ? Tu repars très bientôt, j'ai hâte de te reparler. Et quand tu seras revenue, j'aurais l'ADSL ! Cool hein ? Tu vas pas passer le réveillon de Noël en famille ? Oh, ma pauvre ! Mais tu vas le passer avec ta nouvelle famille ! Et puis, quand tu reviendras, tu auras pleins de cadeaux ! lol Gros bisous à toi qui me manque beaucoup !

**Sangosamashmu** : ils sont tout cutes hein ? J'ai dit une grande partie sur l'histoire Kai-Shana, mais on va en savoir plus plus tard ! Tu verras bien ! Et puis, oui, Iris est conne ! Et c'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, Tyson et Kai sont pareils ! Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment joyeux, c'est vrai, mais y'a un ch'tit couple qui me tient particulièrement à coeur ! Quand tu liras, tu comprendras, mais je crois pas quand grand monde appréciera ! Moi, j'adore, alors no coment !!! lol Ouais, ce serait vraiment bien si Ray et Max venaient éclater Ozuma, mais ils sont trop gentils pour faire ça ! Quoi ?! Kagome n'a pas regardé Tidus dans les yeux ? Mais qu'elle est nuuuuuuule !!!! Je dis pas ça pour me moquer d'elle, mais faut regarder pour savoir ! Comment elle va faire maintenant ??? Hein ??? Désespérée Bon, je vous laisse vous débrouiller ! Je ne fais que donner des conseils ! Bisous à toi !

**Leen** : elle est où ta RAR ? Ah, parce que tu la veux vraiment ? D'accord, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu ! Et tu survivras, j'en fais la promesse ! Ha, ha, ha !!!! Oulà, ça va plus là, faut que je me soigne ! Ta RAR, la voilà !

On va bien voir si tu vas tenir le coup pour celle-ci ! En avant ! C'était compact, mais on va faire un effort pour faire des sauts de paragraphe et bien aérer ! Aérer ? Je connais pas ce mot ! Je mets tout en bloc moi, j'ai pas l'habitude d'aérer ! Déjà que dans mes fabuleuses copies de contrôles, je rends des trucs presques illisibles. . . On va quand même essayer ! Allez Etoile, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Moi, schizophrène ? Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est pour me donner du courage que je me dis ça ! C'est tout le temps pareil ! Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que parfois, on me prend pour une folle ! Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Si ? Est-ce que j'ai demandé qu'on vienne me déranger pendant que je vaque à mes occupations ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Et après mes soeurs, c'est mon père ! Franchement, j'aurais préféré ma mère. Quoique. . . Non, j'aurais préféré rester seule ! C'est toujours le mieux quand on sait que faire les RAR demande le silence ! Et c'est quoi cette musique de sauvage ? Bon, allez, hop, on va mettre autre chose ! Je vais pas m'en sortir, je le sens bien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire une RAR longue de 60 lignes ? C'est ta faute tout ça ! J'aurais pas continuer ! Je te vaux pas, mais on verra bien si j'ai assez d'idées pour finir ! Finir quoi au fait ? Bon, rien, laisse tomber ! Oui, d'un côté, c'est sympa d'avoir ça comme review, mais aussi longue, peut-être un peu moins. Quand on sait que pour moi, répondre aux reviews est primordial, on se demande ce que je fous encore devant l'ordinateur à trois heures du mat' ! TROIS HEURES DU MAT' ????!!!!!! Mes yeux se ferment, je suis sur le point d'entrer au pays des rêves ! Morphée, tends-moi les bras que je puisse m'endormir ! Mais noooooon !!!!! Casse-toi Morphée, je dois finir cette RAR ! Oups, Morphée est HS ! J'ai eu la main forte, il faut dire ! Quoi, c'est pas ma faute ! Si tu rêves pas pendant une semaine, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre ! Moi, j'ai laissé une review pour Une vie du passé ? Et elle était pas mal longue ? Oui, ça m'arrive parfois ! Et tu m'as même pas répondu ! Quoi, tu comprends plus rien ? Je t'avais dit que je ne sauterais pas de lignes ! Et je vais continuer tiens ! Faut pas abuser de mon adorabilité ! Ça se dit ça ? On va rester sur la gentillesse ! Moi, je suis sûre que la plupart des gens lisent les RAR, pour avoir certaines réponses, mais bon, on dit à peu près la même chose pour tout le monde alors ! Mais c'est vrai que certains donnent des réponses ! Et ils ne lâchent pas prise ! On essaie de détourner les questions et les idées (exactes) qu'ils ont, mais ils ne veulent pas lâcher l'affaire ! Y'a pas moyen ! Au moins, on peut pas leur en vouloir d'être persévérants et têtus ! Ce sont des qualités, d'un certain point de vue ! Oui, oui, des qualités ! Têtu, une qualité ? Je sais pas, on sait jamais, on peut être têtu dans le bon sens ! Pas dans celui où l'autre prend la tête à l'autre ! Tiens, moi aussi, je devrais menacer d'effacer ma fic si on dit la réponse à mes mystères ! Mais je m'y prends trop tard, ça va pas trop le faire. Surtout qu'avec ça, je risque de perdre la moitié de mes lecteurs, si c'est pas tous. Mais toi, tu me resteras fidèle hein ? C'est là que tu me dis non et j'aurais bien l'air maligne ! Mais je sais que tu me laisseras pas tomber ! Et c'est encore là que tu me dis que je te connais mal ! Mais pourquoi je me mets des doutes dans la tête moi ??!!! Pas cool ça ! TTTT Lune d'Argent ???? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. . . Ma soeur ? T'es sûre ? Roooh, je plaisante ! Mais non, je lui fais pas la tête, c'est seulement qu'elle est là et que je veux l'embêter, rien de plus ! On peut même plus s'amuser, oh là là ! Ok, j'arrête ! Mais on viendra pas me dire que j'ai pas le sens de l'humour ! Les fics HP ? J'en ai lu. . . 3 ou 4 ? C'est pas ma faute si ça m'accroche pas ! Par-contre, les fics Beyblade, c'est pas ça qui manque ! Grâce à ça, j'ai pleins d'idées ! Mais qui t'a dit que je volais les idées des autres ? C'est pas la fic que je vole, c'est juste quelques morceaux de phrases que je retransforme à ma façon ! Y'a pas de vol là-dedans, on m'a jamais poursuivi en justice ! Jamais ! Et je veux pas que ça m'arrive ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Hein ? Je parle toute seule ? Mais c'est le but d'une RAR non ? Non, d'accord, c'est pas grave ! Tu n'es pas patiente ! Pourtant, la patience est une vertu, tu devrais le savoir ! Ah là là, tu me déçois ! Oui, oui, je fais mes RAR tard le soir, ça m'arrive ! La preuve, là, il est trois heures, mais je l'ai déjà dit ! On m'a foutu deux claques pour pas que je m'endorme ! Mais me connaissant, je vais pas avoir terminé cette RAR avant encore trois jours. Il me faut du temps quand même ! Une review comme ça, ça se trouve pas à chaque coin de rue ! Oui, tout à fait ! Et je suis pas petite ! Côté taille, d'accord, je dis pas ! Mais qu'on ne me traite pas de petite, je suis plus âgée que toi, je te signale ! Et je me sens TROP âgée ! C'était la belle vie quand j'étais plus jeune ! Non ? 16 ans, c'était parfait ! Comme je t'envie ! Pas droit à l'ordi à 23 heures ? Ma pauvre, moi, je peux y rester toute la nuit, ça dérangera personne ! Surtout pas mes parents ! Ce sera bien fait pour moi si je manque de sommeil ! Moi, j'ai mal ? Ben je n'ai plus mal ! Je me plains pas, je serais la dernière à le faire d'ailleurs ! Et je suis pas fatiguée, non, pas du tout ! Peut-être un peu, mais c'est vraiment rien ! Pff, si je continue, ta RAR va être plus longue que le chapitre lui-même ! C'est pas grave ? D'accord, je continue ! Ah bon, j'interprète mal tes paroles ? Oh, on s'en fiche, du moment que je réponds bien à toutes les questions que tu m'as posé et qui n'a aucun intérêt ! Oh, te vexe pas, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit ! On viendra pas se plaindre après que c'est moi qui fout la merde ! Je deviens grossière moi ! Et c'est quand que tu mets la suite de tes fics toi ? On attend ! Tu dis que tu as terminé un chapitre, où il est ? Hein ?! Je joue pas aux devinettes alors je vais attendre sagement que tu le mettes sur le site, ok ? Alors dépêche-toi ! Je peux pas attendre plus longtemps ! T'es même pas régulière dans tes updates ! Oui, je fais mes RAR chez Alix, ça pose un problème ! On met le chapitre dans la clé USB et on y va ! J'avais tout prévu, comme je savais que j'allais peut-être m'ennuyer, ben j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je suis parti en expédition, très périlleuse je dois dire ! Je raconte quoi ? Je sais pas moi-même, alors bon ! Non, non, il n'y a rien entre nous, après ce qu'il s'est passé, je doute fortement qu'on se revoie un jour. Ah, ça va être dur, on se croise tout le temps ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde prend le même arrêt de bus que moi ? En plus, il sait pertinemment qu'il peut prendre l'arrêt qui est près de chez lui ! Oui, oui, on s'est brouillés, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça s'est arrangé. Enfin, je crois. . . Bon, je crois que je vais quand même te mettre un petit saut de ligne, mais un tout petit alors. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Et pis d'abord, je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux mettre trois chapitres, j'en mettrais trois ! Si je veux en mettre qu'un, j'en mettrais qu'un ! Alors no coment ! Mais maintenant, j'ai plus d'avance, rien qu'un tout petit chapitre de rien du tout qui dure même pas dix feuilles ! Et le chapitre que je suis en train de saisir, ben il fait vingt feuilles recto-verso, alors je m'amuse à tout retranscrire ! Bah oui, c'est les quarts !!!! Et j'en suis pas encore au plus intéressant !! Non, mademoiselle ! Dis pas que t'es vieille, si à 16 ans, tu dis ça, qu'est-ce que je suis à 18 ans ? Je te le demande ! Me fait pas complexer, tu seras gentille ! Six mois que tu es sur le site ? Moi, ça va faire deux ans. Et rien n'a changé, à part peut-être la couleur du logo, je me le suis coltiné en trois couleurs. Hein ? Mince, y'a pas de rapport ! Tant pis, tu feras avec ! Puisque tu parles pour rien dire, je suis tes paroles, il n'y a rien de personnel, je le ferais moi aussi ! Mais qui a dit qu'on ne servait à rien dans la vie ? Même si c'est pour parler, on sert toujours à quelque chose ? Non ? D'accord, personne n'est d'accord avec moi ! Oui, je suis la première à avoir mis une fic Beyblade en ligne ! Yeah, c'est moi qui ait lancé la mode ! Vive moi !!!!! D'accord, je me la ferme. . . C'est vexant à la fin ! Au moins, je suis fière d'une chose ! Pourquoi j'ai la flemme de taper ? Super question ! Réfléchissons. . . Parce que c'est chiant de faire tout le temps les mêmes choses, le copiage, le collage, les corrections, surtout que moi, j'ai pas le truc grammaire et orthographe ! Pas que mon ordi soit vieux, mais je ne l'active jamais, ça me gave ! Et avec tout ça, j'en fais des fautes ! Et des énormes ! Mais je crois que j'en fait pas autant que certains ! Toi, t'essaies de faire minimum huit pages pour tes lecteurs ? Moi, je compte pas trop, quand je vois que c'est trop court, je rajoute et là, ça peut faire des rajouts de 5 à 10 pages ! Mais à partir de là, je dois raccourcir ! J'aime bien finir sur des moments critiques moi ! Moi, sadique ? Oui, oui, je sais, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on me le dit dans les reviews, tu peux aller les voir, tu trouveras au moins deux fois le mot sadique dans chaque review ! Mais ça ne me touche pas, ça me flatte, bien au contraire ! J'adore passer pour une sanguinaire sans coeur ! Je t'avais pas dit que je t'offrais le séjour ? Tu payeras plus tard ! Et puis, le club n'est pas sur le point de fermer ! Parce que y'a pleins de gens qui y sont entrés ! Cibles ? Jordan, Bobby, Shana ! Je suis la Présidente ! Comme membres officielles, mes soeurs, et tous mes revieweurs à qui j'offre le séjour aussi ! Faut bien se faire de la pub ! Après le club des Jeanne d'Arc, c'est le club des Tueurs de personnages de fics ! Yes ! Hein ? Tu connais pas le club des Jeanne d'Arc ? Un délire avec mes soeurs ! J'en suis la vice-présidente ! Bah oui, faut bien gagner sa vie ! C'est pas cher payé, mais c'est quand même de l'argent ! Et après, tu me demanderas pas où j'ai tout l'argent que j'ai ! Eh oui ! Mais y'a un hic ! On est que trois membres. Tu veux pas en faire partie ? Les gens qui sont membres, c'est-à-dire nous, on entend des voix, des sonneries de toutes sortes, bref, on entend des bruits qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, et on a décidé de créer ce club. On est folles ? TTTT Je l'avoue, mais si on peut plus s'amuser, où va le monde, je te le demande ! Je crois pas que tous tes machins pour partir en guerre soient suffisants ! D'accord, t'as tout l'équipement, à savoir les flingues, les épées, les poignards, les katanas, les chaînes, les boulets, les shurikens, les naginatas, les bazookas, les bombes, les kunais, les fusils, les grenades, les mines, les tanks, les lances, les dagues, les faux, les cimeterres, les haches, les gourdins, les massues, les masses d'armes, les revolvers, les magnums, les rapières, les sabres, les lance-roquettes, les mitraillettes, les couteaux, les arcs, les flèches, les fléaux, les hallebardes, les fleurets, les glaives, les tridents, les tonfas, les missiles, les shackrams et ton frère, mais tu ne sais pas ce que les cibles ont comme armes ! Peut-être pas autant, mais une arme beaucoup plus puissante ! Tu y as pensé à l'arme atomique ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Eh ben on a aucune chance ! Ce qu'on devrait faire, c'est les prendre par surprise et leur dérober l'arme. Comment faire ? J'en sais rien ! On va demander à Heero, c'est pas un Soldat Parfait pour rien ! Bon, tu t'en charges ? Te moque pas de mon tueur à gages ! C'est pas sa faute si un imbécile s'est planté devant l'objectif et qu'il s'est pris le coup à la place de Jordan ! On peut pas tout prévoir ! C'est moi ou tu sais pas compter ? Tu as dit, les 6 points essentiels pour tuer, et tu en as sorti 8. Et excuse-moi, mais avec un rein, tu peux encore vivre ! Tu connais pas les greffes du rein ? On peut très bien vivre avec un seul rein ! On s'éloigne pas un peu du sujet ? Bon, je vais te faire un beau saut de ligne, tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu, contente ?

Je fais partie des rares personnes que tu reviewes ? Malheureusement pour mes yeux, oui, mais tu oublies un truc ! J'adoooooooore les reviews, qu'elles soient longues ou courtes, alors ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu me fasses des bigs reviews, mais je crois pas que tu tiendras le coup et moi encore moins. Allons bon, on verra bien ce qu'on se réserve pour la suite ! Ah, tu n'es pas assez gentille pour me faire des sauts de ligne ? Je te croyais pas comme ça ! Alors que moi, je me déchire à te faire des sauts de ligne, toi, tu prends même pas la peine de m'en faire ? D'accord, je ne t'en ferais plus ! En plus, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que c'était dur à lire tellement c'est compact ! Alors tu prendras pour toi ! Bien fait ! C'est vrai que tu étais en vacances quand tu as écrit cette review ! Là, ça fait deux semaines qu'on est rentré. Et je te réponds que maintenant ! Eh ! M'en veux pas, c'est ta faute ! Mais c'est vrai que les profs nous donnent beaucoup de devoirs, c'est chiant ! Bon, je me plains pas, on m'aide et puis, je comprends bien les cours. Mais quand ça donne quelque chose comme 4 devoirs maisons par jour et trois DS le lendemain où ils te donnent le programme à réviser, c'est un peu chaud. Faut s'y prendre plus tôt, mes cocos ! Quoi ? C'est mes potes les profs ! Donc, tu ne me tournes pas le dos ? Parfait, je vais changer l'écran de place de façon à ce que je te tourne le dos ! Meuh non, je plaisante ! C'est malpoli de parler à quelqu'un le dos tourné. Et puis, je suis bien élevée, alors je vais pas le faire ! Ah oui, oui, y'avait 60 lignes de délire ! Je t'assure ! En général, les reviews, c'est court, deux ou trois lignes pour dire ce qu'on pense du chapitre. Mais je suis habituée aux longues reviews ! Oh oui ! J'en reçois tout le temps, mais c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre ! Non, pas du tout ! Et puis, ça me fait plaisir ! Alors comme ça, je consiste ton exception ? Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu me faire toute petite pour qu'on m'oublie un peu, mais apparemment, ça n'a pas marché. C'est pas moi qui disait tout à l'heure que je me plaindrais pas ? Je me contredis !!!! Pas grave, on se comprend ! 381, 400, on sait de quoi on parle hein ? Je l'ai presque terminé, enfin, j'en suis à plus de la moitié, mais comme ça devient intéressant qu'à partir de l'histoire d'Eléa, ben forcément, au début, on s'endort ! Ah, ça finit mal ? Je le savais de toute façon ! Je l'ai lu la fin ! Hein ? Moi, tricheuse ? Mais je lis toujours la fin des bouquins que je lis ! Bah non, pas mauvaise habitude, impatiente, c'est tout ! Mais je comprends rien, alors évidemment, je dois lire pour savoir ! On me reprochera pas ça non plus ! Moi, me dégoûter ? Et dire que je suis sensible ! Mince, il est où le rapport ? Il va faire quoi Païkan ? HEIN ?????!!!!!! J'ai bien pensé à toi le matin quand je me réveillais le matin à 8 heures. Oui, il était bien 8 heures alors que j'aurais pu rester sous ma couverture jusqu'à 10 heures ! Je me réveille, c'est agaçant à force ! On pourrait pas me réveiller avec des baisers genre celui de Kai, tu vois évidemment de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien de vouloir montrer à son prof que tu vaux plus que 6, mais réussiras-tu à décrocher une bonne note ? Tu me diras ça. On ne mange pas quand on fait un devoir ! Tu le sais ça ? Même si ce n'est pas en classe ! Ah là là, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? J'imagine que tu as dû tout recommencer ? Non ? Et alors ? Moi aussi, je peux être sérieuse en classe et même plus si je veux ! Mais faudrait me voir, je suis toute discrète et quand les autres me parlent, je le remarque même pas ! Eh oui, quand je suis concentrée, c'est pour le reste de la journée, et faut pas m'embêter sinon, je sors mes crocs ! Euh. . . j'en ai ? Attends, je vérifie ! Ah oui, oui, j'en ai ! Faut pas croire, je suis une vraie cannibale ! Oh, ça va, je déconne ! J'ai jamais dit que la franchise était pas importante ! Mais parfois, ça peut tellement blesser qu'on s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Mais faut le faire savoir aussi et faire montrer son sens de la franchise pour faire voir que tout n'est pas si rose et beau dans la vie. C'est pas bien de faire des farces, quand on sait que ça peut faire mal. Je te croyais plus fine que ça, mais apparemment, c'est pas tellement le cas. Je ne critique pas, mais je dis ce que je pense. Voilà une preuve de franchise. Mais tant que vous vous expliquez après et que tout fini bien, alors ça va, mais faut pas recommencer, parce que cette fois, ça peut ne pas marcher comme avant. Du marqueur rouge ? Oh là, le prof y va fort quand même, on n'utilise pas de marqueur rouge pour corriger des copies, franchement ! Pas sûr que les profs sont tous sadiques, y'en a des supers sympas et ils cherchent pas à savoir ce qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir. Bien sûr, je sais de quoi je parle, mes profs à moi. . . Perdre des cheveux. . . Moi aussi, j'en perds énormément, mais c'est normal à cette saison, tu le savais ça ? Et en été, on en perd encore plus ! En hiver, on en perd environ 40 par jour et en été, 60. Mais j'en perd beaucoup plus ! Si tu voyais ma baignoire et mon lavabo, tu n'oserais plus me parler ! Mais bon, heureusement que tu vois pas ! Et puis, moi, je me couche relativement très tard, tu sais pas ce que c'est de veiller jusqu'à trois heures du mat' pour apprendre un fichu contrôle de trois heures sur les amortissements dégressifs, linéaires et constants, puis aussi, les provisions et les charges constatées d'avances, les clients douteux et tout le reste ! Tout ça en une matière, c'est déprimant, sérieusement, j'en ai marre ! Comment ça, tout te tombe dessus en ce moment ? Explique toi, tu dis un truc mais t'explique pas ; faut aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes ! Tu sais que c'est bien d'avoir beaucoup de cheveux ? Au moins, comme ça, tu peux te faire les coiffures style manga ! Regarde Yuna ! Moi, je peux me faire sa coiffure, mais maman veut pas me couper les cheveux, pourtant, elle aussi, elle adore sa coiffure et veut la même ! Bon, ça, c'est ma mère ! On peut pas lui en vouloir ! lol Bon, je vais arrêter de parler comme ça de ma chère maman, si elle l'apprend, je vais bien me faire assassiner, je le sens bien là ! Euh. . . je m'éloigne, je m'éloigne. . . Reprenons ! Jean-Yves ? Ben tiens, il est là ! Viens faire un gros câlin à Leen, Jean-Yves ! Ah, il veut pas ! Bah pourquoi ? Bon, à travers l'écran, c'est pas très malin, mais on finit par s'y faire ! Tu sais, toutes ces traces de bisous, c'est moi ! Hein ? On m'écoute ? Miiiiiiiiiince !!!!!! Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Alors Jean-Yves, des nouvelles ? Non ? Bon, tant pis ! Oui, je sais très bien que les cheveux, c'est solide, quand ils sont pas cassants. Les miens le sont. Euh non, pas tellement en fait ! Ils sont très bien comme ils sont ! Et je veux pas les couper, malgré que je veux faire la coiffure de Yuna. Hein ? Je suis folle ? Et je répète toujours les mêmes choses ? D'accord, je vais essayer d'innover. Mais je suis pas folle !!! Moi, ma couleur a duré. . . quelques semaines. Je voulais des mèches rouges, ça a donné de beaux reflets rouge-doré au soleil et roux à l'ombre. D'un côté, je peux pas me plaindre, parce que ça faisait beaux sur des cheveux châtain foncé comme les miens. Mais maintenant, il me reste les reflets rouges, mais ça, c'est naturel. Depuis toujours, j'ai des reflets rouges, comme ma mère et ma soeur, mais les miens sont plus vifs que ceux de ma mère et ma soeur. On m'envie toujours ça, mais je vois pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le naturel n'existe plus de nos jours. . . Je te jure qu'en ce moment, c'est coloration sur coloration ! tu vas pas m'envoyer à l'asile ? Quelle délicate attention de ta part. . . MAIS C'EST PAS ÇA QUI VA M'AIDER !!!!!!!!!!!! Et puis, je pourrais pas vivre sans mon ordinateur chéri moi ! Pas d'internet, pas de mails, rien ! Que dalle ! Ah non, c'est trop horrible, t'imagine ? Ben pas moi ! Je peux pas imaginer un monde sans ordi, sans rien, ce serait trop affreux ! Oui, affreux !!!! Perdue dans son délire Je veux pas vivre dans un monde où on ne connaîtrait ni l'amour, ni l'amitié. Sans ces valeurs si précieuses et chères à nos coeurs, comment pourrait-on vivre sans se soucier des autres ? Nous qui avons toujours vécu pour satisfaire les moindres désirs de nos proches, que deviendront-ils maintenant ? Nous qui les aimons tant, pourquoi les faire souffrir alors qu'ils ne le méritent point ? Nous qui avons vécu pour voir leurs doux sourires éclairer leurs visages si fins et si beaux ! Nous qui les avons consolé quand leurs larmes coulaient sur leurs joues si blanches et qui nous déchiraient le coeur ! Nous qui vivons seulement pour les voir heureux ! Ô Dieu, pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur tout ce qui nous semblait si beau alors qu'à l'extérieur, tout n'est qu'apocalypse et désarroi ? Vivre pour aimer, vivre pour mourir, que voulons-nous exactement ? Si vivre est aimer, sans être aimer en retour, mieux vaut mourir pour qu'on pense un peu à nous et ainsi, nous retrouver dans un monde où on sera aimé par tous les Saints qui ont existé sur cette Terre. Oui ! Vivre, c'est cela ! Se faire aimer en retour de l'amour que l'on donne ! Mais alors. . . pourquoi tant de tristesse dans mes yeux ? Pourquoi ces larmes ? Pourquoi sens-je un vide au plus profond de mon coeur ? Et quel sera le prix à payer ? Reviens dans son monde Euh. . . C'était quoi le rapport ? Bon, c'est pas grave ! En vérité, c'est un peu vrai ce que j'ai dit non ? On aime, mais est-ce qu'on est aimé en retour ? Pas sûr ! Mais moi, je veux donner, et pas recevoir. Je veux faire plaisir, et je sais que parfois, j'arrive à le faire, mais pour combien de temps ? Je dois suivre les traces de mon coeur, et c'est tout. Je ne dois pas m'occuper des autres, toute ma vie, je m'en suis occupée, il est temps de penser à moi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Est-ce que c'est mal ? Je ne pense pas pourtant. . . Bon bref, passons le moment triste de la RAR. Ton cadeau n'était pas valable pour Noël aussi ? Mince. . . Va pas me faire un cadeau pour Noël, c'est bien assez comme ça. C'est bien plus que ce que j'imaginais, c'est déjà trop ! Et moi, je vais trouver quoi ? Je sais déjà quoi faire, mais faut que je me surpasse ! Et je veux pas attendre le 3 juin, c'est trop loin ! Alors, je prévois déjà deux cadeaux ! Pour ton anniversaire, tu en auras un très beau. As-tu un lecteur MP3 ? Juste un lecteur MP3, pas lecteur CD MP3. Juste les MP3. Alors ? Et faut répondre hein, va pas me laisser en train de stresser toute seule ! Je sais que c'est pas beau de cracher, je le fais jamais ! Je suis bien élevée, merci les parents ! Merci, je suis pas ignorante à ce point, je sais qui est Andrea Parker ! La super bombe dans Caméléon, c'est ça ? A moins qu'on parle de deux personnes différentes, mais ça m'étonnerait fort. C'est vrai qu'elle est classe et elle a des jambes interminables ! Elle fait 1m85 quand même ! Comme j'aimerais être aussi grande qu'elle ! Soupir C'est beau de rêver, mais c'est pas interdit. Je galère déjà du haut de mon 1m55 alors. . . Mais je crois que j'ai grandi un peu, je dois faire dans les 1m57, quelque chose comme ça. Bon, ça va, je suis pas minuscule aussi. Mais j'aimerais quand même être plus grande pour au moins faire bonne figure en entretien. On passe inaperçue quand on est toute petite, j'en souffre déjà assez ! Ah bon, Aurélie et Leen, c'est pareil ? J'ai pas l'impression, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça doit pas faire de grande différence. Mes dessins à moi sont la plupart du temps, horrible ! Oui, je crois que c'est le bon mot. Vraiment ! Et même quand je me concentre, ça donne rien ! Je sais pas dessiner, et je le sais ! Je l'avoue ! Mais en ce moment, on nous apprend à dessiner des visages en dessin. C'est cool ça ! Mais c'est des vrais visages, pas des trucs mangas, évidemment, ce serait trop beau ! TTTT Et puis, ça m'énerve parfois. On fait ce qu'on peut, mais quand ça donne rien, t'as envie de pleurer ! A croire que les efforts ne sont parfois pas récompensés. Et si c'était le cas ? Bref ! Pff, j'ai mal à l'épaule ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux le savoir hein ? Peu importe, je te raconte quand même ! C'était en cours de sport, deux mecs de ma classe se sont battus, et moi, comme l'idiote que je suis, j'ai essayé de les séparer. Je me suis pris un coup de coude dans l'épaule, à la base du cou. Et je peux dire que ça fait très, très, très mal. . . En bref, je me suis retrouvée à essayer de libérer un copain en train d'étouffer. Celui qui n'est pas coupable, bien entendu ! Sinon, l'autre, je l'aurais bien laisser crever ! Pff, il est idiot, il sait rien faire, il est pathétique. . . Bref, le con de service quoi ! Oh, la fin de ta review ? Je continue ou pas ? J'ai déjà raccourci le truc de deux pages, alors va pas te plaindre. Je sais que tu auras du mal à me relire, alors je vais m'arrêter là et faire un SAUT DE LIGNE rien que pour toi !

Non, non, j'ai pas une grande explication au pourquoi tu finis jamais tes trucs ! Faut se forcer, voilà tout !

Etendue de ta folie, je te trouve bien amère envers toi-même ! T'es pas plus folle que moi, je suis désolée ! Bon, ben moi aussi, je vais te souhaiter bonne chance pour me relire, mais si tu es arrivée jusque là, ça veut dire que t'as réussi ! Bravo, la Palme d'Or revient à. . . roulement de tambour MADEMOISELLE LEEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiss

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 28 : Puis-je vraiment l'aimer ?**

Emily claqua la porte, furieuse. Tellement furieuse d'ailleurs que les murs de la chambre tremblèrent. Elle refusait de pleurer, elle ne le voulait pas, il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Je le déteste !

Malgré tout, elle laissa quelques larmes couler. Elle se recoucha dans son lit en repensant aux paroles blessantes qu'avaient prononcées Michael.

Flash-back

- Nous devons parler. . . déclara Michael.

Emily se redressa, et l'écouta. . .

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé. . . Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. . .

Emily s'emballa.

- De quoi tu parles ? Du baiser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie pour toi ?

- . . . Rien. . . Absolument rien.

Le coeur d'Emily manqua un battement.

- C'était quoi alors ?

- C'était pour te rassurer, rien de plus.

- Eh bien, sache que ça ne m'a pas rassurée du tout.

- Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour toi.

Avant qu'elle n'explose de rage et de tristesse, elle le chassa de sa chambre.

- Sors d'ici !! Je ne veux plus te voir !! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ?! Je te déteste !!

Elle s'était levée et martelait de coups le torse de Michael. Celui-ci sortit.

Fin du flash-back

- Pourquoi ?

Pendant toute la journée, Emily évitait le plus souvent Michael. Et si jamais il avait le malheur de l'approcher à plus de cent mètres, il était sûr de se recevoir un regard qui en disait long sur leur relation. Mais, vers dix-huit heures, juste avant le dîner, Michael la coinça.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Laisse-moi passer, dit-elle froidement.

- Non.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, t'as compris ?! M'approche plus jamais !

Elle le repoussa violemment mais il la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna et lui donna une belle gifle.

- Ne me touche pas.

Elle se dégagea et partit.

Au dîner, au réfectoire. . .

- Emily, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Judy.

- Non, tout va bien, dit-elle distraitement.

- Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mange au moins pour te nourrir, argumenta Steve.

- Je n'ai pas faim, vous êtes sourds ?!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Emily ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais se ravisa, jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle sortit de table et remonta dans sa chambre.

- Michael, tu sais ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Judy.

- Non, pourquoi le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas avec elle 24h/24.

Il se leva lui aussi de table et se retira.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? se demanda Eddy.

- Emily a changé, je ne la reconnais plus, dit Judy.

- C'est normal, d'abord Jordan, ensuite l'ascenseur. . .

- C'est beaucoup en peu de temps.

- Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour elle. Je vais la voir. Finissez de dîner sans moi.

Judy se leva et remonta jusqu'à sa suite. Sur le pas de la porte, elle vit Marina et Hilary.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

- On voudrait voir Emily, mais elle refuse de nous ouvrir.

Judy s'inquiéta davantage. Elle ouvrit la porte avec sa clé et fit rentrer les deux jeunes filles. Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Emily. Judy frappa doucement.

- Emily ?

Apparemment, elle venait de sortir de la douche, vu ses cheveux mouillés.

- Oh, Marina, Hilary, comment allez-vous ? dit-elle, tout sourire.

Elles se regardèrent, étonnées. Marina prit la parole :

- Nous, bien. Mais toi ?

- Moi ? Je vais très bien. Judy, excusez-moi de m'être emportée tout à l'heure.

- Emily, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Judy en la prenant aux épaules.

- Mais oui, je vais très bien. Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais me reposer. Une dure journée nous attend demain, c'est la veille des quarts et nous affronteront les Blade Breakers, champions du monde. Allez, bonne nuit.

Elle se mit dans son lit et ignora les filles.

- Elle a tellement changé, remarqua Hilary, une fois sorties de la chambre.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est traumatisée ? demanda Marina.

- C'est possible. Mais. . . je me sens bien moi ? dit Hilary.

- Il n'y a pas que Jordan, il y a aussi l'ascenseur.

- L'ascenseur ?

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Il s'est bloqué et Emily et Michael étaient à l'intérieur.

- Et alors ?

- Alors cette pauvre Emily est claustrophobe.

- Oh. . . je comprends.

- Vous devriez aller dormir.

- Oui. Tu viens Hilary ?

- Oui. Merci Judy.

- De rien. Je vais redescendre pour voir Eddy et Steve.

Elles ressortirent toutes les trois et éteignirent les lumières.

Michael entra peu après et instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Emily. Il y entendit des pleurs étouffés. . .

Zack était assis sur son lit, le regard vide. Il était vingt-deux heures. Il avait demandé à parler à Jason et il ne devait plus tarder. David et Paul dormaient déjà paisiblement, sachant que le lendemain serait une journée d'entraînement intensif pour se préparer aux quarts. Jason prenait une douche dans la salle de bains. Zack pensait à Briana. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Briana. . . Il l'aimait bien sûr, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi responsable de sa mort ? C'était trop tard, il le savait, mais tant qu'il avait des remords, cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Zack tourna la tête et vit Jason, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur sa peau bronzée. Zack détourna le regard, gêné. Jason continua :

- Tu voulais me parler je crois ?

- Oui.

Il avait bien choisi son moment ; Amy n'était pas là. Elle dormait avec une amie qu'elle s'était faite durant le séjour.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais te remercier.

- De quoi donc ?

- De rester à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de vous et. . .

- Zack, nous faisons partie de la même équipe, il est normal que nous t'aidions.

Jason observa longuement Zack. Ses yeux s'attristèrent. Depuis combien de temps l'aimait-il ? Cela remontait déjà à très longtemps. Il adorait ses yeux bleus et avait tellement envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds qui avaient l'air si soyeux. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Mais comment résister ? Il était si beau. Avait-il seulement le droit de l'observer ainsi ? Mais dès qu'il commençait à parler, Jason n'avait plus d'yeux que pour ses lèvres et son corps qu'il cachait sous des tonnes de vêtements. A ce moment-là, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : tout lui arracher et lui faire sa « fête ».

- Vous êtes de vrais amis, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

Zack ne regardait pas son capitaine en face mais plutôt la grande baie vitrée.

- Bon sang, pensa Jason. Arrête de me torturer. Je ne vais pas tenir à ce rythme-là.

- Dès que je vous ai rencontrés, j'ai su qu'on allait accomplir de grandes choses.

- Mais moi, continua de penser Jason, je ne veux accomplir qu'une chose avec toi.

- J'avais confiance en vous, dès le premier regard.

- Et moi, dès le premier regard, j'ai eu envie de me jeter sur toi.

Zack ferma les yeux.

- Il me cherche ! s'énerva Jason. Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? J'ai eu le courage de me mettre dans cette tenue et il ne remarque rien. Il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de me regarder ! Bon, je me lance !

- Zack. . .

Celui-ci tourna la tête. Jason ne put résister. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui et approcha son visage du sien.

- Jason ? s'étonna Zack.

- Arrête de parler, je ne pourrais pas résister plus longtemps.

- Fallait le dire si je t'ennuie. . .

Jason plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Zack ne protesta même pas, il répondit même au baiser. Jason passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les entrouvrir puis l'insinua dans sa bouche. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet enflammé, sauvage et délicieux. Jason enleva le T-shirt de son ami et ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le lit. Leurs mains se balladaient un peu partout sur leurs corps et bientôt, les lèvres de Zack parcoururent le torse de son capitaine, léchant les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient encore, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir quand ses lèvres s'aventurèrent vers son bas-ventre.

- Zack. . .

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Les mains de Jason descendirent plus bas tandis que celles de Zack commencaient à ôter sa serviette. Mais Jason reprit ses esprits.

- Zack, non. . . Il vaudrait mieux arrêter avant de faire une bêtise.

Il acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. Bonne nuit Zack.

- Alors ça ne veut rien dire ?

Il s'arrêta un instant.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Puis, sans un autre mot, il sortit. . .

Le lendemain était une journée d'entraînement intensif pour les équipes restantes : les Blade Breakers, les All Starz, les Saint-Shields, les Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers, les Red Dragons, les Blade Killers et la mystérieuse équipe. Ceux-ci, toujours encapuchonnés, se montraient très rarement, voire jamais. Ce matin-là, ils se montrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement où les différentes équipes se préparaient aux quarts. Les toupies cessèrent de tourner et tous fixèrent les quatre personnes cachées. L'une d'elles s'avança vers Ray. Elle leva sa main et la passa sur sa joue et la caressa. Ray fut surpris. Lia, guère contente, se précipita vers les deux personnes et repoussa violemment sa main.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

La personne esquissa un sourire narquois, visible de tout le monde et s'en alla avec son équipe.

- Mais pour qui ils se prennent ? Et elle, c'était qui ? s'emporta Lia.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ? rit Ray.

- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi rire ! Ça sentait la drague à plein nez ! Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?

- La surprise, sûrement.

Nullement convaincue, Lia croisa les bras et s'en alla retourner vers son équipe mais Ray la retint par le bras et l'attira à lui.

- Je n'aime que toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Troublée, elle se laissa embrasser, sous les regards rieurs pour certains, moqueurs pour d'autres.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à s'entraîner maintenant, dit Iris.

Lia et Ray se séparèrent. Iris écarta un peu brusquement Lia de Ray.

- Iris ! reprocha Lia.

Iris plongea son regard dans celui de Ray.

- Je suis désolée, Ray, il faut me comprendre. . .

Et elle partit, suivie de Lia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda doucement Kai en s'approchant.

- Rien du tout. Allons nous entraîner.

Il planta Kai là, le laissant observer Iris. Elle lui manquait terriblement, c'était presque flagrant. On lui tapota l'épaule, il se retourna et se reçut un poing dans la figure. Il tomba sur le sol, toutes les têtes se tournèrent.

- Ça, c'est pour hier soir ! s'écria Ozuma.

- Eh, t'es fou ?! s'énerva Tyson. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

- T'as qu'à le lui demander !

Ozuma s'en alla. Iris s'était retenue pour ne pas sauter sur Ozuma pour le défigurer avec Pégase, mais son sentiment de haine reprit le dessus. Yakami s'était levée et devina tout de suite où Kai était allé l'autre soir.

- Yakami, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Nick.

- Oui.

Ozuma passa à côté d'elle ; elle sentit sa présence.

- Je te récupérerai, murmura-t-il de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que Yakami qui l'entende.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Mais les Saint-Shields avaient quitté la salle.

- Ils sont tous fous, ces beybladeurs, remarqua Hilary.

- Pourquoi il t'a frappé Kai ? questionna Max.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? retourna-t-il bien qu'il connaissait la raison de cet accès de colère de la part d'Ozuma.

- Ozuma ne te frapperait jamais sans raison, argumenta Kenny. Tu as dû lui dire ou faire quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Ou alors, il est complètement fou, mais sinon, je ne vois pas.

Kai ne répondit pas et partit lui aussi. Ses amis le suivirent.

- Eh ! Pars pas comme ça, reviens ! s'écria Tyson après lui.

Hilary, Nick, Yakami et Kenny s'excusèrent de ce départ improvisé et s'éclipsèrent eux aussi.

- On va s'entraîner avec qui maintenant ? se demanda Kevin.

Les White Tigers avaient prévu de s'entraîner avec les Blade Breakers, mais à présent, il ne restait plus que les All Starz et les Blade Killers, les Ailes de la Victoire s'entraînant contre les Red Dragons, leurs prochains adversaires.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Mariah.

- On s'entraîne quand même ! dit sèchement Lee.

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous entraîner avec nous ? proposa Steve.

Lee regarda ses coéquipiers. Ils acceptèrent. Ils prirent un bey-stadium. Eddy commença contre Gary. Steve et Kevin firent le décompte.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Gary et Eddy ne lancèrent pas leur spectre à l'attaque, préférant garder leur énergie pour le lendemain. Néanmoins, une rude bataille s'engagea entre les deux toupies.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre Trypio !

- C'est toi qui vas souffrir contre mon Galzzy !

- Eh bien, mon gros, montre-le moi !

- Je ne suis pas gros !

- On s'énerve bisounours ?

Gary serra les poings.

- Ne m'appelle pas bisounours !! Galzzy, sors maintenant !

- Non ! s'écria Lee. C'est un piège !

Trop tard ! L'ours de Gary apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Eddy fronça les sourcils.

- Je ferai mieux de me méfier. . .

- Galzzy, la Patte de l'Ours !!

La toupie rouge fonça droit sur Trypio et faillit l'éjecter mais Eddy fit appel à son spectre.

- Trypio, montre-lui la vraie force ! Tir Venimeux !

Le scorpion et l'ours se firent face. Les toupies s'entrechoquèrent une fois et firent un tour d'arène.

- Allez, attaque ! ordonna Gary.

- Sors-le de l'arène ! cria Eddy.

Les deux animaux se rentrèrent dedans, provoquant de multiples étincelles. Une fumée recouvrit le terrain. Eddy et Gary se protégèrent d'un bras, attendant anxieusement le résultat. Quand la fumée se dissipa. . .

- Trypio !

Trypio était hors-jeu tandis que Galzzy tournait encore faiblement.

- Bien joué Gary ! félicita Mariah.

Le match suivant opposa Mariah à Emily.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse ! décompta Kevin.

- Galux ! Attaque du Lynx !

De suite, Galux éjecta Trygator. Ce qui surpris et Emily, et Mariah.

- J'ai déjà gagné ? s'étonna Mariah.

Emily récupéra sa toupie et sourit à Mariah.

- Bravo Mariah ! dit-elle faussement enthousiaste.

Mariah eut un triste sourire et se demanda ce qu'il se passait avec la puissante Emily. Elle n'aurait jamais pu gagner aussi facilement.

- C'est étrange. . .

Kevin se mit en place contre Steve.

- - 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

- Allez, Galman !

- Vas-y Tryhorn ! Charge du Bison !

La toupie marron chargea la violette de Kevin.

- Eh, vas-y mollo !

- Désolé petit, je ne contrôle pas ma force quand je combats !

- Galman, attaque du Singe Fou !

Aussitôt, Steve vit cinq toupies devant lui.

- Tu vas pas refaire le coup ?! Tryhorn, prends des distances !

La toupie de Steve s'écarta de celle de Kevin. Il observait bien le jeu. Mais où était la vraie ?

- J'ai qu'à foncer dans le tas ! pensa-t-il.

- Alors, on panique ?

- Tu ferais même pas peur à un bébé ! Tryhorn, fonce-lui dedans !

Il fonça dans le tas. Malheureusement, il fonça dans du vide.

- Mince !

- Allez, Galman, montre-toi et éjecte-le !

Galman apparut dans les airs et piqua sur Tryhorn. Il ne résista pas à la pression, il s'arrêta de tourner.

- Oh non ! ragea Steve.

- T'inquiète pas, t'auras ton heure de gloire aussi, plaisante Kevin.

Steve sourit.

- Petit farceur, va !

- Hein ???

Steve éclata de rire.

- Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Ils laissèrent la place à Lee et Michael.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux toupies n'avaient même pas touché le sol de l'arène qu'elles s'entrechoquèrent déjà.

- Galeon !

- Trygle !

Les deux toupies augmentèrent leur vitesse de rotation et se rencontrèrent encore une fois.

- Eclairs de Lumière Noire !

- Déploie tes ailes et retombe Trygle !

Galeon déploya une immence énergie, Trygle n'y échappa pas. Mais il continua de tourner. Trygle s'envola et retomba à une vitesse affolante sur Galeon qui l'évita de justesse.

- La Balle Supersonique !!

Lee dut se cacher les yeux pour éviter la lumière qui émanait de Trygle.

- Et maintenant, éjecte-le !

- Pas encore ! Galeon, détourne et saute !

Galeon disparut.

- Quoi ?! Où est-il ?!

- Derrière toi !

Michael observa attentivement le terrain. Il vit une vague floue se diriger vers sa toupie.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . ?!

- Eh oui, même invisible, Galeon peut attaquer. Eclairs de Lumière Noire !!!

Galeon redevint visible et une puissante décharge frappa Trygle.

- Trygle !

La toupie resta dans l'arène, fortement diminuée.

- Galeon, finissons-en. . .

Il finit le travail. Michael baissa la tête.

- C'est impardonnable.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Mariah.

- Nous avons perdu 4-0 !

- En effet. . .

- Kevin, tais-toi un peu ! gronda Lee.

- Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, pas de quoi dramatiser, raisonna Mariah.

- On se bat contre les Blade Breakers demain, c'est mal barré. . . murmura Michael.

Les Blade Killers avaient observé le combat de loin.

- Les White Tigers sont très forts, comme vous avez pu le constater. Demain, il faudra se donner à fond ! encouragea Jason. Il faudra se montrer plus malins et plus forts qu'eux ! C'est entendu ?!

- Oui !

- Zack ? Tout va bien ?

- Mmm. . .

- Aujourd'hui, tu as perdu tous tes matchs.

- Je sais.

Jason soupira.

- David, Paul, entraînez-vous sans nous, on revient tout de suite.

Jason partit avec Zack. Dans le couloir. . .

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? C'est à cause de moi ?

- Non.

- Menteur ! Ecoute, je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est moi.

- Qui est-ce qui s'est promené avec rien qu'une serviette autour de la taille ? C'est moi. Qui est-ce qui t'as sauté dessus ? C'est moi. Qui est-ce qui est parti sans donner d'explications ? C'est encore moi ! Zack, je comprends ce que tu ressens et. . .

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! cria-t-il.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde et s'empara de ses lèvres. Jason, bien que surpris, répondit à son étreinte.

- Eh ! Dis, t'as vu ça ? murmura Paul, dans un coin.

- Ben ouais. Notre capitaine et Zackounet, ensemble et en train de s'embrasser.

- Tant mieux pour eux. Ils faisaient pitié à voir.

- Attends avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Regarde.

En effet, Jason le repoussa durement.

- Arrête !

- C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus hier soir !

- C'était une erreur !

Le regard de Zack se durcit et il rebroussa chemin.

- Attention, il arrive ! prévint Paul.

- Cassons-nous ! Allez, vite ! pressa David.

Mais David marcha sur le pied de Paul en se retournant et ils trébuchèrent.

- Aïeuh ! se plaignit Paul.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Oh, Zack ? Euh. . . ben. . . nous. . . nous. . .

- Nous regardions le sol de plus près ! termina David.

- Ah bon ? dit Paul.

Il se reçut un coup de coude.

- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas remarqué comme ce carrelage est. . . blanc.

- Oui, on dirait du marbre. T'es pas d'accord Zackounet ?

- Vous nous avez vus ?

- Vu quoi ?

- Vous êtes au courant, persista-t-il.

- Non, nous ne savons pas que toi et Jason êtes ensemble et que vous avez déjà rompu.

- Oh, bravo, dit ironiquement Paul, je suis sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien maintenant.

- C'est pas grave. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien maintenant.

- C'est qui qui a fait l'imbécile ? demanda Paul.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, faut être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre comtpe que vous êtes beaux comme des dieux.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Zack !

Amy, la petite soeur de Zack, se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Amy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Zack, je dois rentrer à la maison, les parents viennent demain.

- Demain ?

- Oui, à sept heures.

Heureusement, car les quarts étaient à 8h30.

- Mais je veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi.

- Ecoute-moi Amy. Je ne peux pas tout le temps m'occuper de toi. Il est préférable que tu partes avec papa et maman. Je t'appellerai souvent, c'est promis.

- Mais. . .

Zack essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il lui baisa le front.

- Arrête de pleurer, petite princesse, je serai toujours là, tu le sais.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Allez viens, on va passer cette dernière journée ensemble.

- Eh, mais t'oublies l'entraînement !

- Entraînez-vous sans moi, je reste avec ma petite soeur.

- Ok, si c'est pour la famille. . .

Jason, qui avait tout entendu, déclara :

- Occupe-toi bien d'elle.

Zack ne lui répondit même pas.

- Au revoir Amy, fais un bon voyage.

- Merci Jason. Au revoir tout le monde.

- Au revoir et prends soin de toi.

- Oui !

Après un dernier signe de la main, ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir. Le reste de l'équipe retourna s'entraîner. Demain, aura lieu les quarts, tout le monde se donnerait à fond pour gagner. . .

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il était plus long que d'habitude, il m'a juste fallu un mois pour le mettre sur ordi ! Non, c'est pas une blague, soit j'avais pas envie, soit j'étais occupée ! Et les deux ne sont pas à écarter ! _

_Ben voilà, le prochain chapitre, c'est le grand jour !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Savoir faire la différence**_

_A bientôt tout le monde, amusez-vous bien ! Moi, je retourne à ma saisie, le chapitre fait quand même 10 feuilles recto-verso manuscrites et je sais pas combien sous Word ! Mais je sais que y'en aura beaucoup !!! TT_

_Bisous !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	30. Savoir faire la différence

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_**Encore une fois, je suis désolée du très gros retard. Mais à l'heure où j'écris ce mot, je suis même pas sûre si je vais pouvoir uploader un jour ce chapitre. Bon, si je suis là, ça veut dire que oui. Mais ça m'a pris pas mal de temps. Peut-être que je pourrais avancer pendant les vacances, je sais pas. Mais j'espère sincèrement que vous m'en voulez pas trop. Bisous !**_

_**RAR :**_

**Syt** : oh, tu sais, c'est pas grave si j'ai pas de reviews, ça m'empêche de faire les RAR, mais bon. . . ça fait toujours très plaisir. Moi, je casse trop les couples ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent tous célibataires, seulement, faut comprendre que tout n'est pas rose dans la vie, faut faire des pauses, et ça peut être douloureux, mais tout auteur qui se mérite doit faire des intrigues, des amours contrariés. . . Alors m'en veux pas, mais si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que j'aime faire languir mes lecteurs ! Bisous à toi !

**Luigia** : et alors ? Si je veux faire un lemon, j'en ferais un ! Et puis, je l'avais déjà bien ancré dans ma tête ce lemon ! C'est toute ma vie ça ! lol Bisous !

**WolfSpy** : un revenant ? lol Tu deviens quoi ? Sinon, merci de t'être donné la peine de me faire une review, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tu ne donnes plus signe de vie. Gros bisous et m'oublie pas, d'accord ?

**Sophe12** : tu n'es pas difficile en matière de couples ? Tu me sauves la vie !!! Enfin une qui aime ce que je fais !! Merci !!!! Pleure de joie et d'intense émotion Tu vas être servie en couples, tu peux compter sur moi ! Bises !

**Kimiko** : eh, tu deviens une revieweuse régulière ! Je croyais que t'avais pas le temps, mais à ce que je vois, tu consacres du temps pour moi, je me sens flattée ! D'accord, tu m'expliqueras, mais prends ton temps, c'est pas pressé ! Moi, je te prépare une lettre, mais je sais pas quand je l'enverrai. Sûrement dans longtemps, mais tu l'auras. J'ai pas trop le temps ! Et t'es pas au courant ! J'ai enfin l'ADSL ! C'est cool hein ? Mais en ce moment, j'ai de gros problèmes de connexion. Alors je sais pas. Je suis bientôt en vacances, celles de Noël, tu les as pas oubliées ? Alors, travaille bien à l'école, et je te fais toujours autant de gros bisous !

**Leen** : oh, toi ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te jeter par la fenêtre ! D'accord, ta review est super longue, si on peut appeler ça une review ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas y répondre de la même manière, ça va m'user des pages pour rien ! Alors je te dis à la prochaine ! Et pas de bisous, t'en mérite pas un seul ! En colère et frustrée

**Bloody Queen** : je sais pas si ça va s'arranger entre eux deux, au stade où j'en suis, ça va pas fort, quand on sait que j'en suis au chapitre 42. . . Moi, je casse les couples ? Un air de déjà vu. . . Oui, mais c'est pas ma faute si j'adore ça ! Casser les couples ? Ben oui, que faut-il que ce soit d'autre ? Pff, vraiment ! Et on dit que c'est moi l'obsédée ? Où est la justice ????!!!!! Je veux un procèèèèèèèèès !!!!!!

Ray, c'est pas un con ! Eh dis donc toi ! On n'insulte pas les personnages !!!! Eh oui, l'autre se gène pas, mais bon, on n'y peut rien, c'est le hasard, et bizarrement, le hasard, c'est MOI !!!!!!!! Kai et Iris, ça s'arrange toujours pas ! Faut attendre encore trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps !!! Mais faut pas s'attendre à des retrouvailles faciles ! Et quand « Taloche » va arriver, ça va être encore pire ! Enfin bon. . . Kiss !

**Sangosamashmu** : tu aimes mes nouveaux couples ? Tant mieux, ça me soulage !!! N'essaie pas de comprendre mes persos, ils sont si complexes que ça relèverait du miracle si on trouvait ce qui cloche !Tu découvriras en temps voulu toutes tes réponses, alors je te demanderais de patienter encore un peu, oki ?

Moi, motivée pour faire la RAR de Leen ? Oh, tu sais, c'est elle qui a commencé, pas moi ! j'espère qu'elle lit pas parce que là, je suis très mal barrée ! lol On imprime ma fic ? Oh, joie, oh, bonheur ! Je savais pas qu'on aimait tant ma fic. Allez, je te laisse sur de gros bisous !!!!

**Kagomesamashmu** : oui, on voit moins les filles, mais on va les revoir très bientôt ! Je suis pas du genre à les laisser comme ça, sans faire les adieux. Mais t'affole surtout pas !

Michael est con, oui, on me l'a déjà dit trois fois. Et Jason est un peu compliqué, c'est vrai. . . Moi, bizarre ? Oui, sûrement.

Ozuma a fait mal à Kai, mais Kai aussi ! Na ! Oeil pour Oeil, dent pour dent ! Quel joli dicton !

Paul et David sont cools, moi, je trouve ! Ils sont marrants, ça met de l'ambiance ! Ce serait mort sinon !

Eh bien, il s'en passe des choses en une semaine ! Je veux continuer à lire les chroniques de Tidus !!!! Ouaiiiiiiis !!!! Mais t'en fais pas, il finira bien par te remarquer et continue d'espérer ! Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera.

Bisous à toi, je t'adore !

**Elea** : merci, ça faisait bien longtemps. Mais tu prends du temps pour me mettre une review ! Gros bisous et encore merci !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_Les Blade Breakers :_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_Les White Tigers :_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_Les All Starz :_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_Les Red Dragons :_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_Les Blade Killers :_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_Les Saint-Shields :_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_Autres personnages :_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

_**Encore désolée du très très TRES gros retard !!! J'ai eu de gros gros GROS problèmes avec mon internet alors j'ai pas pu. Si j'ai oublié des RAR, veuillez m'en excuser, mais j'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps, ce serait pas humain. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et je comprendrais si je perdais quelques revieweurs, mais c'est pas grave, l'essentiel, c'est que je n'ai oublié personne. Encore une fois, un énorme DESOLEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Chapitre 29 : Savoir faire la différence 

Zack se leva à six heures et réveilla sa soeur.

- Amy, il est l'heure, réveille-toi.

- Hum. . .

Elle se retourna et se rendormit.

- Eh !

Il se mit à la chatouiller un peu partout. Elle éclata de rire en se débattant.

- Arrête Zack ! J'aime pas ça, tu le sais !

- Alors lève-toi !

- Bon, d'accord.

Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent.

- Papa, maman, prenez soin d'elle.

- Oh, Zack, tu nous manques terriblement.

- Oui, vous aussi. Ce sera bientôt terminé, dans deux mois, je reviens.

- Oui.

- Et je vous ramènerai une victoire. Vous serez fiers de moi.

- Nous le sommes déjà mon chéri. Peu importe la victoire, si tu vas bien, alors nous aussi.

- Oui. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner à l'aéroport, je serais en retard.

- Nous comprenons. Alors à bientôt trésor, dit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Au revoir papa, au revoir maman. Sois sage Amy.

- Promis !

Et ils partirent. Zack se retourna pour aller au réfectoire et aperçut Tyson, une lueur d'imcompréhension dans le regard. Zack continua sa route, mais arrivé à la hauteur du japonais, il murmura :

- Tu croyais que j'étais incapable d'éprouver des sentiments ?

Il ricana et s'en alla pour disparaître à l'intérieur du self. Tyson fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il avoir une soeur aussi adorable alors que lui, il avait un caractère exécrable ? Ou peut-être était-ce une carapace ? Il essayait sûrement de dissimuler son caractère. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi froid alors qu'il avait bien vu sa mère l'embrasser.

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, intervint une voix douce.

- Ah, salut Yuna.

- Non, moi, c'est Yumi.

Il la regarda attentivement.

- Excuse-moi, vous vous ressemblez tellement. En plus, vous avez la même voix, c'est dur pour moi.

Elle sourit.

- Tu regardes ce garçon bizarrrement. Il t'intéresse ?

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais bien que tu es avec Marina.

Tyson lui sourit simplement.

- Je dois aller me préparer pour les quarts. Tu seras là ?

- Oui, dans les gradins, comme d'hab' !

- Comme d'hab' ?

Yumi sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir en courant. Tyson comprit.

- Alors elle était là depuis le début mais elle l'a caché à sa soeur. . .

Il esquissa un sourire discret avant de partir vers ses coéquipiers.

Yumi traversa la rue pour rejoindre son hôtel où elle logeait avec Yuna, Hilary, Gareth et Matt. Elle attendit que toutes les voitures passent pour traverser. Quand enfin le feu devint rouge, elle la traversa rapidement mais percuta un jeune garçon. Le choc fut assez violent.

- Aïe ! Eh, tu pourrais faire attention !

Mais quand elle vit le regard glacial qu'il lui lança, elle s'immobilisa. Ce regard. . . Si froid, si attirant. . . Elle trembla malgré elle, mais prise d'un violent malaise, elle s'écroula en pleine rue en se tenant la tête entre les mains et criant de douleur. Elle s'évanouit, ne supportant plus ce malaise. Elle entendit des voix autour d'elle avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience. . .

- Yumi ! Yumi, je t'en prie, réponds !

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Yumi, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?! s'inquiéta Yuna.

- Yuna ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Elle vit le groupe de personnes agglutiné autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est ce garçon ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Yumi, tu t'es écroulée au beau milieu de la rue ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais très bien, mais où est-il ? C'est lui qui est responsable de mon malaise, j'en suis sûre.

- Pour l'instant, tu vas rentrer avec moi, on verra plus tard. Viens, Matt et moi, on va t'aider.

Matt prit Yumi dans ses bras sur la demande de Yuna.

- Ça va Matt, dépose-moi, je peux marcher.

- Au moins, comme ça, on est sûr que tu ne tomberas plus dans les pommes.

Matt éclata de rire, désespérant Yumi.

- Il est quelle heure, on va manquer les quarts ?

- Il est 7h20, on a le temps.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était restée inconsciente que cinq minutes ? Pourtant, elle avait la nette impression d'être restée évanouie beaucoup plus longtemps. Ce garçon. . . Son regard était glacé et l'avait transpercée de part en part. Elle en eut des frissons.

- Je veux le revoir, murmura-t-elle.

- Bienvenue New Delhi !! Aujourd'hui, se disputeront les quarts que vous attendiez tant ! Vos équipes préférées se donneront à fond ! Sans plus attendre, veuillez accueillir le premier match du groupe 1 : Blade Breakers contre All Starz !!!

Des cris se firent entendre. Les deux équipes entrèrent, tendues. On voyait de la détermination sur leurs visages.

- Nous allons maintenant procéder aux tirages au sort. Le premier sera. . .

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

- . . . Eddy contre Ray !!!

Les deux concernés se levèrent.

- Enfin, ma revanche, dit Ray.

Eddy affichait un sourire moqueur.

- Cette fois-ci, nous ne perdrons pas.

Ils s'avançèrent tous deux vers l'arène et celle-ci se montra. Ray, Eddy et toute l'assistance en restèrent muets d'admiration.

- Et voici Ellora, magnifique site archéologique d'Inde, au Nord-Ouest d'Aurangabad. Plus d'une trentaine de temples rupestres ou excavés du VIè au IXè siècle, dont le kailasa du VIIIè siècle, relèvent du bouddhisme, du brahmanisme et du jaïnisme ; la décoration est sculptée en haut-relief ! Vont-ils détruire ce magnifique Ellora ?! C'est ce que nous allons savoir dans 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!!

- Allez Trypio !

- Driger, je compte sur toi !

Les deux toupies filèrent et firent un tour d'arène pour s'échauffer. Driger traversa une multitudes de temples ; Trypio le suivit. Deux temples furent détruits, entraînant des ruines et une traînée de fumée grise derrière Driger. Trypio détourna les débris mais face à la ruse de Driger, qui avait détruit les deux temples juste devant Trypio, il emprunta un chemin différent. Il fit demi-tour et sauta pour scruter les environs. Driger s'était arrêté, attendant l'attaque. Trypio resauta pour atterrir sur le sol et pourchassa la toupie grise.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ! ricana Eddy.

- Je ne fuis pas, j'attends le bon moment. Driger, maintenant !

Driger vira sur le côté, Trypio rentra droit dans l'un des murs sculptés.

- Trypio, dégage-toi de là !

Trypio essaya de se libérer et entreprit de reprendre sa course, bien que très diminué.

- Trypio, Dard Mortel !!

Le scorpion d'Eddy fonça sur Driger. Il fondit sur le tigre blanc qui lutta pour ne pas s'arrêter.

- Driger, passe au plan B ! Il a une nouvelle attaque, il faut nous méfier !

- Plan B ?! s'angoissa Eddy.

- Driger, absorption !

Driger diminua sa rotation pour la reprendre de plus belle. La toupie tournait à présent si vite qu'elle absorba toute l'attaque de Trypio, sans rien sentir.

- Trypio, non !

Celui-ci perdit de sa vitesse et cessa lentement de tourner.

- Et c'est Ray qui remporte la première manche !

Des applaudissements retentirent. Eddy retourna dans son camp, déçu.

- Désolé Judy, j'ai pas assuré.

- C'n'est pas grave Eddy. Rien n'est encore perdu.

- Le prochain match opposera. . . Emily et Kai !!!

Judy et Kenny s'inquiétèrent.

- Emily est encore faible, Kai ne lui fera pas de cadeaux, pensa Judy.

- Kai est perturbé en ce moment à cause de sa rupture avec Iris, nous risquons la défaite, pensa Kenny.

Cependant, les deux beybladeurs se mirent en place.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies, sans conviction apparente.

- Dranzer !

- Trygator ! Eau Bouillonnante !

Trygator se précipita sur Dranzer.

- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !

Les deux attaques se percutèrent. Des temples furent détruits, une épaisse fumée s'éleva. Kai et Emily attendirent le verdict. La fumée se dissipa, les deux beyblades tournaient encore faiblement.

- Dranzer, achève-la !

- Trygator, Eau Bouillonnante !!

- Dranzer, écarte-toi !

Dranzer vira à droite, évitant ainsi la collision. Mais Trygator vira aussi, le pourchassant sans cesse. Déjà diminués, les deux spectres effectuèrent leurs attaques, provoquant une grosse explosion. Kai et Emily se cachèrent le visage ; quand la fumée disparut, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir deux toupies, hors-jeu. Match nul !

- Et c'est une égalité ! Les All Starz ont tout intérêt à gagner la troisième manche s'ils veulent avoir une chance d'aller en demis ! Les Blade Breakers ont un léger avantage sur leurs adversaires !

Kai revint vers ses coéquipiers.

- Si nous gagnons le prochain match, nous aurons notre billet pour les demis, avertit Kenny.

- Prochaine manche : Michael contre Tyson !!

- Vas-y Tyson !! Allez les Blade Breakers ! cria Hilary des gradins.

- Ça va Hilary, de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre, raisonna Gareth.

- Non, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des supporters fidèles et dévoués. Allez Tyson !!

En bas, la pression se faisait sentir, Tyson et Michael se firent face.

- Bonne chance, Michael, souhaita Tyson.

- Toi aussi, Tyson, dit Michael en retour.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Trygle, Plumes Empoisonnées !

- Hein ? Quoi, une nouvelle attaque ? C'n'est plus la Balle Supersonique ?

Tyson ne s'attendait pas à une attaque dès la première seconde. Dragoon semblait se débattre tant bien que mal sous les assauts de Trygle. Une minute. . .

- Plumes Empoisonnées ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attaque ?!

- Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre ! se moqua Michael. C'est trop tard, Dragoon va perdre ! Trygle, montre-lui la vraie force !! Plumes Empoisonnées !!

Tyson comprit.

- Dragoon, ne le touche pas ! En aucun cas, ne le touche pas ! Evite le combat physique ! Dégage-toi !

Mais Trygle fut le plus rapide, il prit Dragoon entre ses serres et laissa tomber de la poudre dorée sur lui. Dragoon faiblissait et c'était flagrant.

- Dragoon, non !

Le dragon poussa un dernier cri et s'écroula à terre, épuisé, vidé de toutes forces.

- Le point revient à Michael !! Un partout !

Tyson récupéra sa toupie.

- Merci Dragoon, c'était génial. . .

- Tyson ?

Il leva la tête et vit Michael penché au-dessus de l'arène.

- C'était super.

Tyson sourit.

- Merci !

Maintenant, c'était Max et Steve qui devaient combattre. L'issue restait incertaine. Qui des All Starz ou des Blade Breakers gagnerait ?

- Et maintenant, le match qui déterminera qui ira en demis ! Steve et Max !!

Les deux personnes se firent face, sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire Max ?

- Tu verras bien ! sourit-il encore plus.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Allez Draciel, on va lui montrer qui nous sommes !

- Tryhorn, go !!

Les deux beyblades se toisèrent puis passèrent à l'attaque. La toupie de Max, basée sur la défense fuyait, ou plutôt, évitait le contact physique. Tandis que celle de Steve, basée sur l'endurance, pourchassait Draciel sans arriver toutefois à la rejoindre.

- Mais c'est qu'il est rapide en plus, s'énerva Steve. Tryhorn, la Charge du Bison !!

Max sourit ; c'était le moment.

- Draciel, Carapace Glacée !

Judy et Kenny se levèrent.

- Max !

- Vas-y Draciel, déblaie-moi tout ça !!

Draciel se fraya un chemin à travers les ruines d'Ellora, laissant ainsi le champ libre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attaque ?! s'impatienta Kenny. Dizzi ?

- Max est très malin. Il maîtrise cette attaque à la perfection. Ce n'est pas vraiment une attaque mais une défense massive. Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois pour la maîtriser parfaitement, elle demande une grande énergie physique et mentale. Max tiendra-t-il le coup ?

- Vas-y Max ! encouragea Tyson. On a tous confiance en toi !

Max commençait à fatiguer mais voulait terminer le travail.

- Draciel, décharge !!

La toupie verte cessa un peu de tourner puis déblaya une puissante phénoménale. Tout le stade trembla. Steve perdit l'équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Steve perdait le contrôle de Tryhorn, celui-ci tournait sur place, attendant les ordres.

- Tryhorn, Charge du Bison, puissance maximale !

La toupie fonça, mais rencontra la barrière de Draciel, il la percuta tellement fort qu'il fut éjecté plus loin et cessa lentement de tourner, trop faible pour continuer.

- Et les Blade Breakers sont qualifiés !!!

Des applaudissements se firent entendre.

- Max, t'as été génial ! se précipita Tyson vers Max, immobile.

Tyson s'inquiéta.

- Maxou ?

Ce dernier tomba, rattrapé par Ray et Tyson.

- Max !! s'affolèrent les deux amis.

- Il est épuisé, expliqua Kenny. La Carapace Glacée demande beaucoup d'énergie.

- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Steve.

- Oui, ça va, et vous ? demanda Tyson. Pas trop déçus ?

- Non, répondit Judy en souriant. Vous avez fait un très beau match.

- Mais on a perdu, dit tristement Eddy.

- C'n'est pas grave, vous aurez votre heure de gloire vous aussi.

Ils rirent de bon coeur. Mais Kai, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à rire, surtout pas en ce moment. . .

Plus loin, les Ailes de la Victoire se préparaient pour disputer leur match. Tammy serra si fort ses mains que les jointures en étaient blanches.

- Tammy, déstresse un peu. . . recommanda Lia.

- C'n'est pas ça. C'est Max. J'espère qu'il va bien. Il a l'air épuisé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a utilisé trop d'énergie, c'est tout.

- Oui, je le sais bien mais. . .

- Il va bien, arrête de t'en faire, rassura Lia.

Tammy fixa son amie de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Si tu le dis. . .

Elle se força à sourire mais dès que Lia eut le dos tourné, elle se remit à s'inquiéter.

- Max. . .

- Et maintenant, nous allons assister à un match exceptionnel ! Elles sont belles, elles sont jeunes, elle sont intelligentes ; voici les Ailes de la Victoire !!!

Une ovation s'éleva des gradins.

- Leurs adversaires sont d'anciens amis, voici les Red Dragons !!

Le stade fit un peu moins de bruit.

- Les voilà qui s'installent. . . Voyons les tirages au sort. . . Le premier match opposera donc Iris à Alex !!

Les deux concernés s'avancèrent.

- Coucou Iris !

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- Bien, bien et toi-même ?

- Bien aussi. Tu vas m'en vouloir à mort ! dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Et je pourrai savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais t'écraser !

Alex sourit, amusé par la détermination d'Iris.

- Nous verrons bien !

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!!

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies. Les ruines d'Ellora les empêchaient d'aller bien loin, si bien qu'Alex attaqua de front.

- Cicéron, je compte sur toi !

- Cicéron ?

- Je te présente mon spectre !

Un magnifique cygne sortit, éblouissant Iris. Elle paniqua mais ne le montra pas.

- De quoi est-il capable ? Il fait partie du décor ? se moqua-t-elle.

Elle essayait de le pousser à l'erreur.

- Cicéron, attaque Dead Wings !

Iris se figea. Elle ne connaissait rien de leurs spectres.

- Pégase !

Trop tard ! Cicéron avait déjà attaqué et Iris fut éjectée. Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

- Pégase !

Elle récupéra sa toupie, sortie de l'arène. Elle essaya de sourire.

- Bravo Alex ! Bien joué !

Elle retourna dans son camp, furieuse contre elle-même.

- Comment j'ai pu perdre ?!

- L'effet de surprise, ne t'en fais pas, je vais vous ramener une victoire, assura Lia.

- Attendons d'abord les résultats du tirage, raisonna Marina.

- Le second duel verra s'affronter Tamara et Kurt !

- Oh non ! se plaignit Tammy. Pourquoi moi ?

- Allez Tammy, courage, lui sourit Marina. Ne te laisse pas faire ! Même si c'est ton ex !

Tammy hocha la tête. Elle et Kurt s'avancèrent.

- Prête Tammy ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Plus que jamais !

Elle jeta un regard vers ses amies puis dans les gradins.

- J'espère que vous nous regardez Monsieur Lowell. . .

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- . . . et que vous serez fier de moi !! Skyler, gagne ce match pour moi !!! Corne Electrisante !

- Ouh ! Elle n'y va pas mollo ! Je n'ai pas le choix, Roch !! En avant !

Tammy se mit sur ses gardes. Roch ? Qui était-ce ? Elle eut la réponse devant elle. Un énorme requin blanc surgit de la toupie de Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! s'effraya-t-elle.

- Cette chose, c'est un requin. Je te présente Roch, mon spectre.

- Depuis quand ont-ils des spectres ? se demanda Tammy. De toute façon, spectre ou pas, je dois le battre. Skyler, Corne Electrisante !

- Roch, Morsure Fatale !

Les deux attaques se percutèrent. Une explosion eut lieu, Tammy et Kurt attendirent. Quand la fumée opaque disparut, les deux toupies tournaient encore.

- Ce n'est pas fini ! Roch, éjecte-la !

- Pas encore ! Skyler, évite et bouge !

Skyler évita Roch de justesse et battit en retraite.

- Maintenant, saute et réfugie-toi sur le plus haut point de cette arène ! Allez Skyler, donne tout ce que tu as !

Skyler sauta et atterrit sur le toit d'un temple. Au moment où Roch passa, le temple tomba en ruines, Skyler perdit l'équilibre et tomba mais se reprit en sautant sur le côté, évitant ainsi les ruines. Roch eut moins de chances, il resta enseveli sous les décombres.

- Et la manche est attribuée aux Ailes de la Victoire !! Un partout !

Kurt serra les poings. C'était trop bête de perdre ainsi.

- Kurt ! interpella Tammy.

Il leva les yeux.

- Tu t'es bien battu ! Une prochaine fois peut-être !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Kurt sourit.

- Oui, une prochaine fois !

Ils retournèrent dans leur camp respectif.

- Bien joué Kurt. C'est dommage que ces ruines étaient là, consola Alex.

- Oui. Je ne veux pas perdre. . .

- Personne ne veut perdre, nous te comprenons, compatit Ben.

- . . . mais je ne veux pas gagner non plus.

- Hein ?! T'es malade ?! Je ne te comprends plus du tout !

- Regarde-les. Elles ne méritent pas de perdre. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de renoncer.

- C'est dur de faire un choix. Le seul moyen maintenant, c'est d'écouter son coeur, dit Peter avec sagesse.

- Le prochain match sera. . . Marina contre Peter !!

- Marina, fais gaffe à son spectre, avertit Iris.

- Oui. Nous ne perdrons pas, je t'en fais la promesse.

Marina se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'arène de combat. Iris remarqua l'air déterminé de son équipière. C'était certainement celle qui avait le plus mûri en trois ans. Grâce à Tyson ? Iris ne le savait pas, mais une chose était sûre : Marina n'était plus la frêle enfant d'autrefois. Si c'était grâce à Tyson, il avait fait un bon travail. Elle était plus forte, moins timide, ouverte aux autres. Est-ce l'amour qui lui faisait cet effet ? L'amour faisait-il des miracles ? Iris n'en était plus sûre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y croyait plus. A présent, la seule chose qu'elle éprouvait, c'était une douleur invisible et indestructible et personne n'y pouvait rien. Elle était seule, même si elle était soutenue et entourée d'amis fidèles. Malgré tous les efforts qu'on faisait pour elle, on ne pouvait rien deviner sur la nature de ses sentiments. La tristesse, le désespoir et la solitude emprisonnaient peu à peu son coeur et la murait dans un silence catatonique. Tout ça à cause d'une personne. Une seule personne. . . sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent lentement sur ses joues et allèrent s'écraser sur le sol glacé du stade.

- Iris ?

Lia remarqua l'expression de profonde douleur sur son visage et les larmes. Cependant, elle ne dit rien. Elle ressentit néanmoins une haine grandissante pour Kai. Pourquoi l'avoir trahie ? Pourquoi s'était-il servi d'elle tout ce temps ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et aucune ne trouvait de réponse.

- Iris, le match va commencer.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vert vers Lia.

- Oui. . . oui, je sais.

Elle essuya maladroitement ses larmes pour se concentrer sur le match.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Ils lancèrent leurs toupies.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas sortir Gryffy. Seulement l'appeler pour qu'il fasse son attaque, pensa Marina.

Mais Peter n'attendit pas, lui.

- Sisyphe, vas-y !!

Marina vit un petit oiseau noir sortir de la toupie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

- Un sifilet. Un paradisier noir de la Nouvelle-Guinée, dont la tête est ornée de six pennes fines ! Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire en Nouvelle-Guinée ?!

- Ça, c'est mon secret ! Assez parlé ; Sisyphe, Rapido !

Sisyphe créa une rafale de vent très puissante, si bien que Marina dut se protéger d'un bras pour ne pas tout se recevoir.

- Où a-t-il appris une attaque aussi puissante ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Gryffy !!

Sa toupie brilla et redoubla de vitesse.

- Grifffes Tranchantes !!

Là, la toupie bleu de Marina fonça à toute allure sur celle de Peter.

- Esquive !

- Retour !

Cette fois, Sisyphe prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

- Mince !

La toupie de Peter retomba, tournant encore mais diminuée.

- J'ai plus aucune chance ! se lamenta-t-il. Elle tourne trop lentement.

- Désolée Peter, tu préfères que je t'achève tout de suite ou j'attends qu'elle s'arrête d'elle-même ?

- Vas-y, achève-moi, dit-il avec un sourire amer.

- D'accord. Gryffy, éjecte-le !

Ce fut fait.

- Marina remporte cette manche ! 2-1 en faveur des Ailes de la Victoire !! Place au dernier match ! Les Red Dragons égaliseront-ils ou bien Lia va-t-elle qualifier son équipe ?!

Lia et Ben se placèrent. Mais Lia se retourna vers Iris.

- Iris ! Va te reposer, je m'occupe de tout !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, je ne suis pas fatiguée ?

- Il ne faut plus t'en faire, je te promets que tout s'arrangera ! On est tous là pour toi, regarde tous ces gens qui sont là pour t'applaudir, ils ont confiance en toi !

Iris comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle sourit.

- Merci Lia, je m'en rappelerai.

- Bien.

Iris quitta l'aire de combat et se dirigea à l'extérieur. En passant devant les vestiaires, un bras la tira assez brutalement. Elle se retrouva coincée entre un mur et un corps chaud.

- Iris. . .

- Kai ?! Lâche-moi, t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Mais je ne fais rien d'autre que parler avec toi.

- Laisse-moi partir, dit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

Légèrement troublé, Kai ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. . . essaya-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas d'explications, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille !

Elle le repoussa violemment.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Elle allait partir mais Kai la retint par le poignet et l'embrassa sans réfléchir. Une gifle partit.

- Comment est-ce que tu oses ?!! demanda-t-elle, les larmes refusant de couler.

Iris s'enfuit. Kai s'adossa au mur, souffrant du même mal qu'Iris. Il avait si mal. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Etait-il fautif ?

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Lia et Ben faisait rage.

- Ange, ne te laisse pas avoir !

- Je n'ai pas le choix. . . Zagath, sors !!

Une lumière éblouit Lia. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, un noble zèbre se tenait devant elle.

- Un. . . zèbre ?

- Ecrasement !

La toupie de Ben se précipita sur celle de Lia et faillit l'éjecter, mais ce n'était pas assez.

- Ange, donne tout ce que tu as !

Ange brilla et détruisit encore quelques temples historiques.

- Ailes de la Destinée !!

Le spectre lui-même ne sortit pas, mais on put distinguer une paire d'ailes s'associer à la toupie de Lia.

- Allez, finissons-en !

- Pour une fois, on est d'accord ! Zagath, Ecrasement !

- Désolée Ben, mais je dois gagner !

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un rêve !

- J'ai promis à Iris que je gagnerai pour elle et je compte bien tenir ma promesse ! Regarde bien cette attaque, elle est pour toi !!

La toupie ailée de Lia fonça sur Zagath et l'éjecta de toutes ses forces.

- Et les Ailes de la Victoire sont qualifiées pour les demis, il fallait s'en douter !!

Ben récupéra sa toupie. Ses amis le rejoignirent.

- Désolé, j'ai perdu.

- Pas grave, fallait s'y attendre, rassura Kurt.

- Ben ? intervint Lia.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Arrête, c'est qu'un jeu.

- Je sais que c'était important pour vous. Vous irez loin, j'ai foi en vos capacités.

Ben lui caressa la tête.

- Merci Lia.

- De rien, sourit-elle.

A présent, le second match du premier groupe allait commencer. Lia ne vit ni Kai, ni Iris.

- J'espère que. . .

Mais Kai arriva et rejoignit ses coéquipiers.

- T'étais où ? On va savoir contre qui on va se battre, déclara Tyson. Saint-Shields ou équipe mystérieuse ?

- Peu importe, on les battra de toute façon.

- C'est bien d'être sûr de soi, mais pas trop, décréta Kenny.

- Ça va Kai ? demanda soudain Ray.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Kai consentit néanmoins à répondre.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- On dirait que tu es. . . triste.

- Je ne le suis pas.

Ray était bien trop perspicace.

- Je peux te parler deux secondes ? demanda Ray.

Ils allèrent un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? demanda Ray du tac o tac.

Kai fut surpris mais ne se laissa pas faire.

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

Ray allait riposter mais Kai le devança.

- Au lieu de me poser des questions dont tu es sûr de ne pas avoir la réponse, tu ferais mieux d'aller observer le jeu de tes prochains adversaires.

Ray laissa tomber. . . pour le moment. Ils retournèrent vers Tyson, Max et Kenny.

- Le prochain match verra s'opposer les Saint-Shields face à l'équipe mystérieuse ! Qui est-elle ?! Verrons-nous leurs visages ?!

Les deux équipes firent leur entrée. Comme d'habitude, l'équipe mystérieuse était masquée.

- Ça m'énerve de pas savoir ! commença Tyson.

- Je suis sûr de les connaître. . . murmura Ray en repensant à la main chaude qui lui avait caressé la joue l'autre jour à l'entraînement.

- Le premier duel qui aura lieu sera. . . Dunga contre Joueur n°4 !! Eh oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'ils se sont présentés !

Dunga et le « joueur n°4 » se présentèrent à l'arène.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux ! dit Dunga, déterminé.

L'autre joueur eut juste un mauvais sourire.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Vortex Ape, pulvérise-le !

Mais la toupie adverse fondit sur Vortex Ape à une vitesse imparable et l'éjecta d'un coup. Dunga en resta paralysé, ainsi que le public.

- Euh. . . la première manche est remportée par le « joueur n°4 » !

Dunga, furieux, retourna dans son camp.

- J'ai rien vu venir, c'est pas croyable quand même !

- Calme-toi Dunga. Nous avons encore trois manches à disputer et nous allons les gagner, calma Ozuma.

- Prochain duel. . . Ozuma contre Joueur n°2 !

Les deux beybladeurs se positionnèrent.

- Tu es la fille de l'autre jour, reconnut Ozuma.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Les deux toupies furent lancées dans l'aire de duel.

- Je ne me ferais pas avoir par une fille ! Flash Léopard, utilise ton endurance pour la prendre au piège !

La joueuse sourit encore plus.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas. . . murmura-t-elle.

Flash Léopard se démenait comme un beau diable, ne réussissant même pas à ébranler la toupie adverse.

- C'est pas vrai, y'a un truc !

- Ne t'énerve pas, mon grand. . . C'est perdu d'avance. . .

- Flash Léopard, attaque-la maintenant !

La toupie noire fonça sur celle de la « joueuse n°2 ». Mais Flash Léopard se heurta à une barrière invisible, créée par la jeune fille. Il maintint cependant la pression.

- Encore un effort Flash. . .

On aurait dit qu'Ozuma forçait sur ses barrières mentales et ainsi, il réussit à briser la barrière. Flash et Ozuma formaient une belle équipe. Grâce à la volonté de fer d'Ozuma, Flash avait réussi à passer.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna la joueuse.

- Flash Léopard, ne me déçois pas !!

Ozuma était épuisé, ça se voyait, il transpirait mais ordonnait toujours à son spectre d'attaquer sans cesse.

- Il a un courage à toute épreuve, c'est étonnant. . . Dommage. . .

La toupie adverse fit demi-tour et fit face à Flash.

- Flash, tu peux gagner, je te fais confiance. . .

Ozuma tomba, un genou à terre. Sa toupie brilla et Flash Léopard sortit dans toute sa splendeur, poussant un cri à glacer les sangs. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, tant physiques que mentales, Ozuma lui ordonna d'attaquer.

- Flash Léopard, je crois en toi !! Attaque Révolution !!!!!!

La toupie d'Ozuma disparut sous terre.

- Quoi ?! Non. . . Où est-elle ?

Ozuma respirait difficilement, il était sur le point de s'évanouir mais voulait terminer ce match.

- Maintenant. . .

La beyblade sombre sortit juste en-dessous de l'autre et l'envoya valser ailleurs. Mais elle retomba, tournant encore.

- Flash. . .

Il posa ses deux mains sur le sol, fermant les yeux, toute force l'abandonnant. Flash sentit que son maître perdait le combat de vue, il brilla intensément. Le léopard d'Ozuma prit le contrôle de l'arène, il détruisit tout ce qui occupait la place, furieux. Il se dirigea à toute allure sur la toupie de la « joueuse n°2 » qui fuit. Ozuma insuffla toute la force de son amour à Flash.

- Il faut que je gagne pour elle. . . pour. . . Yakami. . .

Il était à présent à genoux, les mains plaquées au sol. Flash continuait sa course, redoublant d'intensité. Il sentait la force en lui. La jeune joueuse en face de lui commença à paniquer. Ozuma essaya de se relever, en vain.

- Yakami. . .

Dans un dernier effort, il cria :

- Pardonne-moi Yakami !!!

N'ayant plus aucune force, il s'écroula, inconscient. Une explosion retentit, parvenant quand même aux oreilles d'Ozuma. Une voix lointaine se fit entendre :

- Et le gagnant de cette manche est Ozuma. . .

- Merci. . . Flash. . .

Et il s'évanouit, vidé, mais heureux d'avoir gagné.

Dans les gradins, ce fut l'euphorie. Ozuma avait été formidable. Yakami se leva, follement inquiète.

- Ozuma. . .

Les mots d'Ozuma lui revinrent en mémoire. « Pardonne-moi Yakami. »

- Amenez-le à l'hôpital ! cria une voix.

- Il est blessé ! cria une autre.

Mariam, Dunga et Joseph se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Ozuma, tu m'entends ?! s'inquiéta Mariam. Ozuma !!

Les secours arrivèrent et on emmena le jeune homme à l'hôpital le plus proche. Yakami déclara :

- Nick, accompagne-moi à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît !

- Yakami. . .

- Je t'en prie !

Il céda. Il pourrait peut-être revenir à temps pour voir sa petite-amie jouer.

- D'accord.

Ils quittèrent le stade.

Mariam se leva, le regard furieux.

- Je vais leur faire payer cher ce qu'ils ont fait ! Joseph, il faut que tu te démènes pour ton match ; les efforts d'Ozuma, son sacrifice. . . Nous devons gagner, pour lui. Donne ton maximum. D'accord ?

- Reçu 5/5 ! Ne t'en fais pas.

- Le prochain match opposera donc. . . Mariam contre le Joueur n°3 !!

- Parfait ! s'exclama Mariam. Ozuma, c'est pour toi que je vais gagner . . .

Elle s'avança au bord de l'arène et fit face à la silhouette encapuchonnée du « joueur n°3 ».

- C'est pas la peine de te cacher, vous allez perdre de toute façon ! assura-t-elle.

Le joueur se contenta de sourire, comme ses coéquipiers.

- Je gagnerais pour Ozuma, pensa-t-elle.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Elle lança furieusement sa toupie. Elle aussi, elle possédait un spectre puissant et elle allait le montrer.

- Shark Rash, détruis-moi cette toupie et venge Ozuma !!

Le requin se dirigea vers la toupie adverse et la percuta violemment. Un combat acharné s'ensuivit. Le joueur mystérieux sentit la colère de Mariam et si elle ne contrôlait pas ses émotions, elle allait gagner. . . ou perdre ! Pour l'instant, Shark Rash semblait s'apercevoir des sentiments de sa maîtresse et redoubla sa force. Il se délia un peu de l'adversaire pour augmenter sa vitesse de rotation et reprit le combat physique.

- J'en ai assez de toute cette mascarade !! s'écria-t-elle, vraiment furieuse. Finissons-en !! Shark Rash !!!!!

Le requin brilla fortement, la toupie tournait tellement vite qu'elle provoquait un nuage de fumée autour d'elle. Le « joueur n°3 » prit peur et se mit à paniquer.

- Attaque maintenant !!

Shark Rash fonça et poussa l'autre toupie dans les parois de l'arène. Elle y resta ancrée.

- Et le match est remportée par Mariam ! Si les Saint-Shields réussissent à battre cette mystérieuse équipe, nous découvrirons peut-être leur identité ! Pour l'instant, le score est de 2 à 1 en faveur des Saint-Shields ! A présent, ce sont Joseph et le Joueur n°1 qui vont devoir s'affronter !

- Allez, Joseph, je compte sur toi ! encouragea sa grande soeur.

- Oui, je vais faire mon possible, dit-il.

Le « joueur n°1 » avait l'air en colère. Peut-être parce que ses coéquipiers avaient perdu. Mariam ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Si Joseph perdait, elle ne lui en voudrait pas, au contraire, elle l'encouragerait à s'améliorer. Et elle espérait ne pas avoir à le faire. . .

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Ils lancèrent leur toupie.

- Bon, si c'est pour Ozuma, je vais me surpasser ! A l'attaque, Vanishing Moot !

Le grand spectre se lança à l'attaque mais la toupie adverse se semblait même pas bouger sous les assauts de Vanishing Moot.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Joseph.

Il lança un regard à sa soeur. Son regard à elle en disait long sur le résultat du match. Joseph reporta son attention sur son combat.

- Mariam ne me fait pas confiance, pensa nerveusement Joseph. Je ne dois pas la décevoir.

Pendant ce temps, c'était la toupie de l'adversaire qui attaquait maintenant. D'une rapidité et d'une précision étonnantes, Joseph réussit, non sans mal, à contrer les coups, mais dès qu'il en contrait une, deux en venaient. A ce rythme-là, Joseph ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Joseph pensait tellement qu'il ne vit pas la dernière attaque arriver. Il se débattait maintenant parmi les débris de l'arène « Ellora ».

- Vanishing Moot, non ! Dégage-toi !

Vanishing Moot essaya bien de se dégager, mais tous ces débris l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le voulait. Et il lui était impossible de déblayer le passage. L'autre toupie maintenait la pression, poussant Joseph à la faute. Ce dernier chercha une solution, mais il ne trouvait pas. C'était perdu, il était coincé entre les ruines et la toupie qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il baissa les bras. Vanishing Moot cessa lentement de tourner.

- Et la manche est pour l'équipe mystérieuse ! Il y a une égalité, les deux capitaines doivent se rencontrer !

- Mais. . . Ozuma est à l'hôpital !! s'écria Mariam en direction de l'animateur.

- En effet, vous devez choisir un représentant !

- Alors j'irai ! Je me battrai à sa place ! dit Mariam avec détermination.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Dunga.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle vit ensuite la tête que tirait Joseph.

- Joseph ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais gagner cette manche. Et nous irons en demis.

- Oui, je l'espère. Mais si j'avais gagné, tu n'aurais pas eu à te battre contre lui. Il est très fort Mariam, fais gaffe.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, profitons de cette pause en nous reposant.

Ils allèrent dans les vestaires.

Nick arriva à temps pour voir Mariam jouer la manche décisive. Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait gagné la troisième manche et que Joseph avait perdu la dernière. Des gradins, il aperçut les Blade Breakers et les Ailes de la Victoire, les deux équipes gagnantes. Si les Saint-Shields gagnaient aujourd'hui, ils se retrouveraient confrontés aux Blade Breakers. Dans le second groupe, il restait encore le match White Tigers-Blade Killers. Qui gagnerait ? Nick s'installa juste devant Hilary et ses amis, Yuna, Yumi, Matt et Gareth. Hilary lui tapota l'épaule.

- Alors, Yakami ?

- Elle est restée à l'hôpital avec Ozuma.

- Il va bien ?

- Pour l'instant, il est toujours inconscient. Les médecins ne veulent rien me dire.

- On ira les voir après les quarts, proposa Yumi.

- Oui, bien sûr. Nick, Mariam a été fantastique et maintenant, elle remplace Ozuma en tant que capitaine, annonça Hilary.

- Oui, t'aurais dû voir sa performance ! s'exclama Gareth.

Nick sourit à tant d'enthousiasme. Espérons que la chance soit du côté des Saint-Shields encore. . .

Yakami restait debout, à côté du lit d'Ozuma. Elle priait pour que les Saint-Shields gagnent.

- Ozuma, j'ai bien entendu ton message.

Elle avança ses mains et les posa sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Je te pardonne Ozuma.

Elle se pencha légèrement, ses cheveux noirs effleurant les joues d'Ozuma.

- Je t'aime. . . murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui prit ensuite la main et la serra dans la sienne. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et quelques larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le dos de la main d'Ozuma. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui le jour où il l'avait patiemment consolée à la mort de Briana. Il avait été compréhensif envers elle, il l'avait comprise mieux que quiconque. Leurs relations s'étaient arrangées, puis détériorées. Pour lui, les Blade Breakers étaient des ennemis. Yakami n'était pas de cet avis. Ozuma ne faisait pas la différence entre « ennemis » et « rivaux ». Il avait rejeté et blessé Yakami. Mais il s'en était rendu compte et avait demandé son pardon. Yakami l'aimait du fond du coeur et malgré tout ce qui les séparait, elle continuait de l'aimer. Elle de demandait qu'une seule chose. Qu'il vive heureux, qu'il ait une vie qu'il souhaite. Mais elle ; que souhaitait-elle ? Sacrifierait-elle sa vie pour lui ? La réponse était « oui » et même si elle devait vivre dans la tristesse toute sa vie, ce serait dans le souvenir d'Ozuma. C'était déjà assez difficile avec son handicap, elle faisait l'objet de moqueries mais qui pouvait la comprendre ? Personne ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Personne. . . sauf Ozuma. Peut-être était-ce la personne qu'elle attendait. Elle avait aimé Tyson ; à présent, c'est Ozuma qui occupait son coeur. Mais quand elle pensait à lui, son coeur se serrait douloureusement et elle voyait tous ses rêves s'envoler un à un. Des rêves sans espoir. Des rêves sans avenir. Juste. . . des rêves. Mais avait-elle seulement le droit de rêver ? Elle n'en était plus sûre. Elle ne s'en privait pas ; mais la réalité la rattrapait cruellement. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisait que c'était sa vie. Elle en avait assez de combattre sa cécité et elle avait finit par abandonner ce long combat si difficile à accepter. . .

Elle éclata en pleurs.

- Ozuma, je suis désolée !

C'était la première fois qu'elle craquait ainsi. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir se battre alors que tout était voué à l'échec. C'était fini pour elle, elle abandonnait définitivement.

- Je ne te causerai plus d'ennuis. Je rentre chez moi. . .

La pause était terminée. Mariam se positionna sans attendre le signal. Son adversaire s'avança lentement, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Ozuma, fais-moi confiance, je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu soies fier de ton équipe. Même si je perds aujourd'hui, je sais que je me serais battue jusqu'au bout. Et ensuite, tout dépendra de toi. . .

- Cher public, nous nous retrouvons pour départager les deux équipes suivantes : les Saint-Shields et l'équipe mystérieuse ! Pour les Saint-Shields, ce sera Mariam la représentante, le capitaine étant à l'hôpital après un rude combat ! Du côté de l'équipe mystérieuse, c'est. . . une jeune personne encapuchonnée !

Dans le public, des sifflements se firent entendre.

- Eh ! Pourquoi vous ne vous montrez pas ?!

- Vous devez pas être si laids que ça ! Si ?!

- Allez Mariam, écrase-le, il est même pas capable de se montrer ! Aucune dignité !!

- Allez les Saint-Shields ! scandait le public.

Celui-ci se mit à jeter des bouts de papier sur la mystérieuse équipe qui ignora toutes ces insultes. Néanmoins, le beybladeur en face de Mariam serra les poings. Mariam le remarqua.

- Le public exagère quand même. . . Ils ont du mérite, même s'ils sont cachés dans l'ombre. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les traiter de la sorte.

Elle voulait crier au stade d'arrêter tout ça, mais c'était impossible.

- Qu'as-tu ? Tu as de la peine pour nous ? se moqua pour la première fois le capitaine. Sache que ça ne nous fait ni chaud, ni froid. Quant à toi et ton équipe, vous allez connaître l'humiliation et la honte.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire presque. . . satanique. Mais Mariam resta impassible. Elle se tint prête.

- Tu vas goûter à la défaite, fillette !

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Shark Rash, fais-lui passez l'envie de se moquer de nous !!

La toupie bleue et blanche de Mariam fonça sur celle de l'adversaire. Celui-ci esquiva le coup. Mariam décida d'en finir au plus vite.

- Shark Rash, Feu de l'Abysse !!

La toupie de Mariam délivra une grande quantité d'eau et chercha à noyer celle de l'autre joueur. Malheureusement, Ellora fut recouvert, mais pas la toupie ennemie. Ellora ressemblait à présent à l'Atlantide, la Cité sous l'Eau.

- C'est pas vrai ! jura Mariam.

- Tu as du mal ? se moqua le capitaine. Laisse-moi te montrer la vraie puissance ! Vas-y ! Entrave !!

Mariam n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sa toupie fut entourée d'une sorte de barrière et tournait assez difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

- Je l'ai entravée. . . et je la contrôle. Shark Rash, sors immédiatement !

- Non !

Shark Rash sortit bien malgré lui. Il essayait de résister, et Mariam le sentait bien.

- Arrête ça tout de suite. . .

Mariam sentait son spectre faiblir.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !!!! hurla-t-elle. Tu lui fais mal !!

Des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues.

- Shark Rash, résiste. . .

Mariam elle-même essayait de résister et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais à présent, c'était l'ennemi qui contrôlait le match.

- Shark Rash, attaque-la !

Le requin se débattit furieusement pour ne pas attaquer sa maîtresse. Mais ce fut vain. Shark Rash lança un regard implorant à Mariam et elle put voir une larme couler des yeux de l'animal.

- Shark Rash. . .

Dans un rugissement aigu, Shark Rash frappa Mariam de plein fouet. Le choc fut si violent que Mariam tomba à la renverse. Elle se releva difficilement, un filet de sang s'écoulant au coin de sa bouche.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas encore KO ?

- Shark Rash m'aime. . . et j'aime Shark Rash. Tu contrôles peut-être son état de spectre, mais jamais tu ne contrôleras ses sentiments.

- Ce ne sont que des bêtises. Pourquoi s'attacher à un spectre si on sait que l'on va perdre lamentablement ? Shark Rash, achève-la !

Shark Rash résista quelques secondes mais finit quand même par l'attaquer encore une fois. Cette fois, elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres loin derrière.

- Mariam ! s'écria Joseph.

Il se précipita vers elle et il crut qu'elle s'était évanouie. Mais il entendit sa soeur dire quelque chose.

- Shark Rash ne veut pas m'attaquer. . .

Elle avait la tête baissée.

- Il m'aime et moi aussi, je l'aime. . . Il est mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami. Il ne me ferait pas de mal. . . et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal non plus. . .

Elle leva la tête. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça ! sanglota-t-elle.

Elle avait une nouvelle blessure à la tempe et du sang s'échappait, coulant sur son visage.

- J'abandonne ce match !

L'adversaire arrêta l'attaque entrave et éjecta la toupie de Mariam. Elle atterrit aux pieds de la jeune fille.

- Le vainqueur du match est l'équipe mystérieuse ! Première demi-finale : Blade Breakers contre Equipe Mystérieuse !!

Le public n'applaudit pas, dégoûté par l'attitude de cette équipe.

- Aucun mérite !

- C'était vraiment moche de faire ça !

- Espèces de malades !

L'équipe se fit siffler encore longtemps comme ça. Mariam récupéra sa toupie et la serra entre ses mains en pleurant.

- Je suis désolée Shark Rash. . . Je t'ai fait souffrir. Nous avons perdu Joseph. . . nous avons perdu !!

Elle éclata en pleurs.

- Allons Mariam, c'est pas grave, tu sais ? essaya Joseph.

- Rentrons aux vestiaires, dit Dunga. Cesse de pleurer Mariam.

Mariam les suivit, morose et démoralisée. Aux vestiaires, Nick les accueillit.

- Tu as été formidable Mariam.

- Nick. . . ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

- Ozuma serait fier de toi.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Deux larmes coulèrent encore et Nick lui baisa le front.

- J'ai toujours cru en toi. Et aujourd'hui encore, je crois en ta force. N'abandonne pas. N'abandonne jamais. . .

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Joseph et Dunga détournèrent les yeux, gênés.

- Dis Dunga, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je voulais te poser la même question.

Mariam et Nick se séparèrent.

- Viens à l'infirmerie, on va soigner tes blessures.

- Je préfère aller voir Ozuma.

- Alors on te soignera là-bas.

Nick essuya ses dernières larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.

Elle sourit, pour faire plaisir à Nick, mais son esprit était ailleurs, occupé par un spectre qui s'appelait Shark Rash.

L'arène de duel fut remplacée par une autre, mais le décor resta le même ; Ellora, reconstruit, l'ancienne étant détruite par les trois matchs d'avant.

- Et maintenant, voici le dernier match, White Tigers contre Blade Killers !!

Des applaudissements sincères retentirent. Les White Tigers étaient excellents, sans nul doute, mais les Blade Killers également. Qui les Ailes de la Victoire devront-elles affronter ?

Les deux équipes firent leur entrée sous les acclamations du public. Les White Tigers affichaient, sur leur visage, de la détermination et du courage, tandis que sur ceux des Blade Killers, se dessinaient des sourires confiants, trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes. Le commentateur annonça le premier match.

- Paul contre Kevin !!

Lee donna de derniers conseils techniques à son ami.

- N'attaque pas tout de suite, analyse son jeu et trouve sa faiblesse.

- Oui, d'accord !

Kevin s'avança, ainsi que son adversaire.

- Retourne chez ta mère, le Beyblade, c'est pas pour les enfants, provoqua Paul.

Kevin ne tint pas ombrage de ses paroles et se prépara à lancer sa toupie.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Analyser puis attaquer, pensa Kevin en lançant Galman.

Ce qu'il fit. Il regarda la toupie de Paul sous tous ses angles.

- Katastroph, attaque Venin !

Kevin n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une gigantesque veuve noire se dressa devant ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Quelle horreur !

La veuve noire cracha du venin et la toupie de Kevin en fut couverte.

- Galman, attaque du Singe Fou !

Le singe sortit mais le venin lancé pénétra dans sa peau. Galman rentra dans sa toupie, trop faible.

- Galman ! C'est pas vrai !

Il se réfugia à l'intérieur d'un temple en attendant de trouver une parade. Pendant ce temps, Paul et Katastroph détruisaient tout sur leur passage dans un rire de dément.

- Pas la peine de te cacher, petit ! Katastroph, détruis-moi tout ça ! Et remets ce jeune insolent à sa place !

Kevin tressaillit. Que voulait-il dire ? Lee comprit.

- Kevin, abandonne !

Trop tard ! Kevin se retourna et se reçut un violent coup de patte velue. Il fut propulsé sur le sol. Une profonde griffure marquait sa joue droite.

- Kevin ! s'écria Mariah.

Il se releva avec courage.

- Katastroph, anéantis-le. . .

Kevin vit l'ombre de la veuve noire se diriger vers lui. . .

Lee, Mariah et Gary virent l'ambulance emporter Kevin. Des gouttes de sang étaient visibles sur le sol glacé. Le public était en ébullition depuis que Paul avait gagné son combat. Lee avait le regard furieux, de même pour Gary et Mariah. Quel serait le prochain match ?

- Le second duel opposera David contre Gary !!

- Je vais venger Kevin ! dit Gary.

- Ne tente pas l'impossible, conseilla Lee. Sers-toi de ta tête pour une fois.

Gary hocha la tête et gagna l'arène en même temps que David. Celui-ci fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Je serais gentil avec toi, nounours !

Ce qui mit Gary dans une colère noire.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Galzzy, montre-toi !!

L'ours se matérialisa.

- Un ours ? Tu n'as pas mieux ? Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai spectre. Kris, c'est à toi !!!

Un magnifique chacal, marron-argenté, aux pattes noires et avec une armure de fer blanc, apparut.

- Ton renard ne vaut rien à côté de mon ours.

- Ecoute nounours, c'est pas un renard, mais un chacal. Tu vois la différence ? Et il va te pulvériser. Tu vois, il n'aime pas attaquer les toupies. C'est beaucoup plus excitant pour lui de s'attaquer directement aux maîtres.

- C'est ce que vous avez fait à Kevin ?!

- Exactement !

David sourirt. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus malsain.

- Kris, envoie-le de l'autre côté de la barrière !

Le chacal s'élança sur Gary qui se protégea de ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gary gisait à terre, les bras en sang. Mais il se releva, sa toupie tournant encore.

- Galzzy, la Patte de l'Ours !!

- Gary, arrête ! s'écria Mariah.

Mais, entêté comme il l'était, Gary continuait de lutter, épuisé.

- Kris, le coup de grâce ! Morsure Fatale !!

Le chacal s'élança une nouvelle fois sur Gary. A bout de forces, Gary ne put se protéger. . .

- C'est le deuxième White Tiger qui rejoint les urgences ! clama l'animateur. Il ne reste que Lee et Mariah pour redresser le score !

Mariah était sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs et Lee s'inquiétait follement pour ses deux équipiers.

- Mariah, ne tente rien de dangereux, dit-il en la prenant aux épaules.

- Lee, ils sont sans pitié, ils ne sous laisseront pas une chance, aucun répit ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Kevin et Gary ! Ne sois pas aveugle !

Lee n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ; le prochain match fut annoncé.

- Zack contre Mariah !!

Le coeur de Mariah fit un bond.

- Mariah, n'y va pas.

Elle jeta un dernier regard désolé à Lee, et se dirigea vers l'arène. De là, elle lui dit :

- Si je me retrouve à l'hôpital moi aussi, essaie de préserver la dignité de l'équipe. . .

- Non, Mariah. . .

Il fit un pas pour la rejoindre et l'empêcher de combattre mais le décompte se fit entendre.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Mariah !!!!!

Les deux toupies furent lancées dans l'arène.

- Je ne dois pas perdre, pensa Mariah. Kevin et Gary sont à l'hôpital. Qu'ont-ils ressenti ?

- A quoi penses-tu fillette ? demanda Zack.

- A rien.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'épargner, tu te trompes.

- Autant pour moi ! Galux, Attaque du Lynx !!

- Kobra, montre-toi !

Le lynx et le cobra sortirent en même temps. Le spectre de Zack était impressionnant et effrayant. Mais Mariah ne montra pas sa peur.

- Un serpent. . .

- . . . capable de te mettre une râclée !

Le cobra rouge faisait au moins quatre de long et tout son corps possédait des sortes de piques, très dangereuses. Alors que Galux faisait son attaque, Kobra apparut et para l'attaque. Mariah fronça les sourcils.

- Ton chat ne peut pas me faire de mal, ricana Zack. Kobra, attaque Tranche !

L'invertébré se mut rapidement et atteignit Galux. Il lui donna un coup de queue violent et la toupie rose fut propulsée à plusieurs mètres, tournant encore. Mariah ne voyait pas comment contrer sa puissance.

- Galux, monte en haut d'un temple !

Suivant les ordres, Galux monta sur le toit d'un temple rupestre.

- Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? posa Zack, ne voyant pas où Mariah voulait en venir.

- Je protège mon spectre et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant si tu ne veux pas perdre !

- Tu prétends que tu gagneras contre moi ?

Il éclata de rire.

- Pauvre inconsciente ! Tu protèges très bien ton spectre, mais te protèges-tu toi ?!

Mariah le fixa avec des yeux haineux.

- Tu vas vite comprendre ! Kobra, attaque-la !!

Au moment où Kobra allait attaquer la jeune fille, Galux la protégea.

- Galux !

Galux était affaibli, il rentra dans la toupie. La rotation de celle-ci diminua mais était encore en jeu.

- Tu es coriace. Malheureusement, il n'est plus là pour te protéger. Kobra, achève-la !!!

Le serpent fonça sur Mariah. . .

- Mariah !! cria Lee.

- Lee. . . articula-t-elle péniblement.

Le cobra de Zack enserrait le corps de Mariah, ne laissant plus l'oxygène passer. L'animal ressera son étreinte et ses piques s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa chair, la faisant saigner.

- Mariah. . . murmura Lee.

La jeune fille étouffait. Ses habits étaient déchirés, son haut était parti en miettes, on ne voyait plus que son sous-vêtement. La longue queue de Kobra se promenait sur son visage, lui entaillant la peau. Il ressera un peu plus son étreinte, Mariah tomba à genoux.

- Lâche. . . moi. . . articula-t-elle avec peine.

Elle essayait de désserer l'étreinte de son cou et s'écorcha les mains. Des larmes coulèrent. Elle avait affreusement mal.

- Lâche-la ! cria Lee.

Zack se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Lee ne pouvait pas interrompre le combat.

- Lee, je t'en prie. . . sauve-moi. . . je n'en peux plus. . .

Mariah, à bout de forces, laissa tomber ses bras. Elle s'était évanouie.

- Noooooon !!!!

- Kobra, éjecte cette toupie !

Mais Galux sortit une dernière fois. Les deux spectres se rencontrèrent. Une explosion s'ensuivit. De la fumée, en sortit une toupie rose.

- Mariah. . .

Aux pieds de Lee, s'échoua un ruban rose. . .

Lee fixait Jason avec haine, le ruban de Mariah dans la main. Le dernier match allait avoir lieu. Lee savait qu'ils avaient perdu mais pour préserver la dignité de l'équipe et pour tenir la promesse faite à Mariah, il allait se battre. Après que l'ambulance ait emmené sa Mariah, Lee avait éclaté et avait pleuré. Jason était très mal barré. La force de l'amour pouvait se montrer plus fort que tout.

- Je vais te faire payer, toi et ton équipe. Faire ça à une fille. . .

- Le Beyblade n'est pas fait pour les filles. Ce sont les risques qu'il faut savoir prendre quand on s'engage dans ce sport.

Les paroles de Jason étaient sensées, ce qui énerva Lee. Il plia soigneusement le ruban de Mariah et le rangea dans sa poche.

- A présent, le duel peut commencer !

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Galeon, Eclairs de Lumière Noire !!!!!!!

Le stade trembla, Jason tomba, un genou à terre.

- Il devait vraiment aimer cette fille pour être aussi furieux. . . se dit Jason.

- Tu ne connaîs rien à l'amour, sans cette valeur, tu ne peux pas gagner !!! Galeon, fonce !!

L'amour. . . Jason s'était toujours caché de ce sentiment. Pourtant, il aimait Zack.

- Tu te trompes, Lee. . .

Pour une fois, Jason ne rigolait pas. Il était tout à fait sérieux.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ayions gagné jusqu'à maintenant ? Parce que nous croyions en toutes ces valeurs.

Jason réalisa soudain leur erreur. En faisant tant de mal, il avait brisé tout ce qui le rattachait à un être humain. Un humain n'est pas aussi sauvage, bon sang ! Il regarda Lee l'attaquer, il détruisait tout sur son passage. Galeon ressentait la colère et la tristesse de Lee. Jason admirait Lee, il faisait tout pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il montrerait à Lee et à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Jason baissa les bras et la tête.

- J'abandonne. . .

L'animateur, bien que sidéré, déclara :

- Le vainqueur de cette manche et Lee !! Les vainqueurs de ces quarts sont les Blade Killers !!

Lee reprit sa toupie, ainsi que Jason. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? lança Lee.

- Parce que tout beybladeur a le droit d'avoir sa chance !

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Lee balança :

- Et tu crois que tes belles paroles vont suffir à réparer toutes ces erreurs ?! Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est l'amour ?!

- Oui, je le sais ! interrompit le jeune brun. J'aime une personne !

- Je plains cette pauvre jeune fille !

- C'est Zack que j'aime !

Jason partit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ses coéquipiers le suivirent mais Zack fit face à Lee. Après quelques secondes de silence glacé, Lee lâcha :

- Je te souhaite bien du courage avec lui !

Et il partit pour l'hôpital. Zack ne le retint pas, malgré son envie de le faire. Il voulait seulement lui dire qu'il était désolé. . .

Et voilà ! Enfin terminé après une longue absence ! Je le dis jamais assez, mais encore une fois, désolée ! Je pourrais pas uploader très souvent, mais j'essaierais. Pendant les vacances, j'essaierais d'avancer, mais moi, je n'ai qu'une semaine pour les vacances, alors ça va être un peu chaud. Mais je pense à vous, vous inquiétez pas trop pour ça. Merci de me rester fidèle, j'apprécie beaucoup !

Je vous fais de gros bisous !!!

Prochain chapitre : **Juste pour trois mots**


	31. Juste pour trois mots

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_**RAR :**_

**Catherine and Marian** : tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à votre review qui date de très longtemps, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon internet, comme vous devez le savoir. Je crois vous avoir mis une review pour Premier amour tragédique, et je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. En tout cas, je trouve que vous avez de nombreux talents, et il ne faut pas abandonner car l'idée de départ est très bonne. Voilà la suite que vous attendez sûrement avec impatience. Bisous à vous et courage.

**Kagomesamashmu** : oui, enfin ! C'était long, mais il est là. Oui, pour le moment, les Blade Killers sont méchants, mais. . . je vais pas tout te dire, ça serait pas juste pour les autres mêmes si y'en a qui lisent tout du début jusqu'à la fin. lol Oui, on va savoir qui est l'équipe mystérieuse, mais pas pour le moment.

Iris, Kai. . . Ces deux-là, c'est complètement mort ! Mais bon, on va « bientôt » savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est-à-dire, dans très longtemps.

Yakami et Ozuma, c'est encore une autre histoire. C'est compliqué, mais beaucoup moins que certains.

Paul et David, stupides ? Mais non, ils le sont pas, ils veulent juste savoir ce qu'il se passe entre leurs deux amis, c'est pas faute de vouloir savoir. On se comprend non ? lol

Tu me mets au courant pour les chroniques de Tidus. Mais, s'il vous plaît, s'il y a quelque chose d'important, écrivez-moi un mail, parce que je n'uploade plus très souvent. C'est rare à présent, car je n'ai pas le temps de saisir la suite de ma fic. C'est un peu dérangeant, je l'admets, mais je n'y peux rien. Les cours, les devoirs, les stages. . . Je peux pas tout faire, mais je trouverais un temps pour les mails. Promis !

Je t'adore, gros bisous !

**WolfSpy** : merci ! Là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te relire. Je n'osais plus espérer. Tu vas bien au moins ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre une review. Et puis, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, je comprends très bien. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**Kita-kun** : excuse-moi, mais tu as changé de pseudo, je te connais sûrement, mais je n'arrive pas à te reconnaître. Mais bon, tant pis. Tout le monde semble souffrir ? Oui, c'est une de mes spécialités. J'adore ça ! Oui, pauvre Mariam. Mais ça va s'arranger, t'en fais pas.

Oui, je me suis lancée dans le yaoi, mais ça fait bien longtemps déjà. lol

Je te fais de gros kiss !

**Luigia** : tu aimes bien Mariah mais pas Lee. . . Tu devras t'y faire, parce qu'ils sont en couple dans ma fic. Dommage hein ? Mais t'en fais pas, tout s'arrange avec moi ! Bisous !

**Sangosamashmu** : méchants Blade Killers, pauvres White Tigers. . . Je sais tout ça ! On ne me l'a que trop répété ! Mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic.

Le gars que Yumi a vu, tu le sauras plus tard !

Yakami et Ozuma, oui, ça va mieux, mais pas encore tout à fait. lol

Kai et Iris aussi, c'est un autre problème tout autrement différent ! On me pose sans arrêt la question. . .

Lee n'a pas eu de réaction parce qu'il était surpris, c'est tout.

J'attendrais pour la cassette, c'est pas très grave. Je sais que je l'aurais un jour alors. . . De rien pour la lettre, ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire. Je vais vous en écrire une autre bientôt.

Je te fais d'énormes bisous !

**The piaf** : bon, voilà la suite que tu attendais. Et désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai très peu de temps. Faut pas être triste, ça s'arrange toujours !

**SMS** : bienvenue ! Merci pour la gentille review !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_Les Blade Breakers :_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_Les White Tigers :_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_Les All Starz :_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_Les Red Dragons :_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_Les Blade Killers :_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_Les Saint-Shields :_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_Autres personnages :_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 30 : Juste pour trois mots**

Blade Breakers contre Equipe Mystérieuse et Blade Killers contre Ailes de la Victoire. Voilà les résultats des demis.

Les différentes équipes, tant gagnantes que perdantes, avaient besoin de repos. Principalement les White Tigers et les Saint-Shields.

Lee arriva à l'hôpital et vit Kevin et Gary. Kevin avait un gros pansement sur la joue et Gary en avait un peu partout sur les bras. Mais rien de bien grave.

Kevin, Gary, vous n'avez rien ?

Non, mais ils ont transporté Mariah aux urgences, apprit Kevin.

On l'a brièvement vue, et elle était dans un sale état. Alors, le verdict ? demanda Gary.

Nous avons perdu. Désolé. Jason a abandonné, sinon, j'aurais perdu également.

Pour l'instant, c'est l'état de Mariah qui est le plus préoccupant.

Espérons qu'elle aille bien.

Les Blade Breakers arrivèrent en compagnie de Hilary, Yuna, Yumi, Matt et Gareth.

Lee, nous sommes désolés, dit Ray. Comment va Mariah ?

Nous ne savons pas encore.

Je vais voir les Saint-Shields, déclara Hilary. Nick et Yakami doivent être avec Ozuma.

Nous avons perdu Ozuma. J'ai perdu. . . je suis désolée.

Arrête de culpabiliser Mariam, dit Joseph. Il ne peut pas t'entendre, il est inconscient.

Mariam avait été soignée par l'infirmière du stade.

Ozuma ne t'en voudrait pas, dit doucement Yakami. L'essentiel, c'est que tu aies fait de ton mieux. Il s'en fiche de la victoire, tant que vous allez bien.

Ozuma se réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes.

Ozuma ! s'écria Mariam. Tu es enfin réveillé !

Mariam ? Vous êtes tous là ? Alors, ce match ?

Nous avons perdu.

Ozuma sourit.

Vous allez tous bien ?

Mariam a eu quelques problèmes, mais rien de grave, dit Nick.

Ozuma remarqua le pansement qu'elle avait sur le front.

Ça va ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ozuma vit Yakami. Les autres comprirent qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls. Ils sortirent donc de la chambre.

Yakami ? Tu as veillé sur moi ?

Oui. . . Ozuma, j'ai bien entendu tes dernières paroles.

Il se rappela. « Pardonne-moi Yakami. »

Tu m'en veux toujours, déduisit-il.

Oui, je t'en veux. Je t'en veux d'avoir douté. Rien ne changera pour moi, nous serons toujours amis quoiqu'il arrive.

Des amis. Seulement des amis. Ozuma prit la main de Yakami et la serra dans la sienne. Yakami fut soudain triste.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Rien du tout. Repose-toi, je vais te laisser, dit-elle en se levant.

Mais il retint sa main.

Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Yakami se rassit.

D'accord.

Ozuma ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. . .

Lee, Ray, Kevin et Gary avaient eu l'autorisation d'aller voir Mariah.

Mariah, comment vas-tu ! se précipita Lee.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit tristement.

Lee, tu n'as rien ?

Moi non. Mais toi ? Tu te sens bien ?

Je ne sens plus rien mais ça va.

Ses bandages étaient tâchés de sang, mais les blessures avaient cessé de saigner.

Nous avons lamentablement perdu ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, pas la dernière manche. Jason a abandonné.

Au moins, nous avons encore un peu de dignité.

Mariah referma les yeux.

Nous allons te laisser Mariah.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils sortirent tous. Néanmoins, Ray resta un moment. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Mariah esquissa un sourire.

Tu peux t'en aller.

Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. Tu t'es bien occupé de moi quand je me suis fait battre par Bryan non ?

Oui. Merci Ray. Merci beaucoup.

Ray resta avec elle, le temps qu'elle s'endorme. . .

Peu de jours après, Ozuma et Mariah purent sortir. Avec Yakami et Lee à leurs côtés, tout allait bien. Ils regagnèrent leur hôtel. A peine rentrés, une tornade rousse se jeta sur Kai, appelant tous les regards.

Tu as été génial Kai !

C'était Shana. Heureusement que les Ailes de la Victoire n'était pas là.

Lâche-moi Shana ! Je te signale que j'ai fait un match nul.

Et alors ?

Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de respirer. Il rencontra les regards dégoûtés des Blade Breakers, des Saint-Shields et des White Tigers. Ils comprenaient tous maintenant pourquoi Iris et lui, c'était fini. A quoi bon leur expliquer, ils n'écouteraient pas. Kai se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et monta dans sa suite. Shana fit face aux autres. Elle leur jeta à tous un regard moqueur.

L'amour ne sert à rien. Il faut savoir se faire respecter, c'est tout.

Elle tourna les talons.

C'est n'importe quoi !

Shana s'arrêta et fit face à Mariam.

L'amour, c'est la confiance de l'un envers l'autre. S'il n'y a pas ça, ça ne marche pas dans un couple. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou ce que tu as fait, mais tu as su briser un couple. Apparemment, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour et c'est pour ça que tu as fait ce que tu as osé faire. C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Une vengeance personnelle ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas briser des couples ailleurs ? Là où tu seras entendue. Il te sera bien évidemment difficile de trouver un endroit pareil. Tu ne connais ni la confiance, ni l'amour. Tu ne connais rien de ces valeurs.

Shana éclata d'un rire hautain.

Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Tu as quel âge ? Seize, dix-sept ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour sortir de telles sottises. Je suis beaucoup plus expérimentée que toi.

Ça suffit, tu vas la laisser tranquille, oui ! s'emporta Nick.

Shana détailla le garçon des pieds à la tête.

C'est ton petit-ami ? Il est pas mal, mais un peu trop jeune pour moi.

Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse de première. . . !

Shana la gifla. Mariam riposta en lui en envoyant une autre. Elles allaient se jeter dessus, heureusement retenues par Nick et Lee.

On se calme, les filles ! ordonna Lee en évitant les coups de Shana.

Tu me touches pas ! se débattit Shana.

Lee la frappa d'un revers de main pour la calmer. Elle tomba sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! arriva la réceptionniste indienne.

Elle vit Shana, puis Mariam, retenue par Nick.

Mademoiselle Caran, tout va bien ?

Ces gens m'ont sauvagement agressée.

Elle toisa Lee.

Etes-vous devenu fou ? Agresser une jeune fille de ce ressort. . .

De ce ressort ?

Son père finance les différents hôtels prévus pour les beybladeurs.

Tout le monde en resta sans voix. Shana était fière d'elle.

Retournez tous dans vos suites.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, jurant sur Shana.

Emily s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre dès qu'ils étaient rentrés. Eddy, Steve, Michael et Judy discutaient ensemble dans le salon.

Vous croyez qu'elle est affectée par notre défaite ? demanda Judy.

Non, nous avons déjà perdu face aux Blade Breakers, elle n'était pas comme ça, déclara Steve.

A mon avis, c'est plus grave que ça, déduisit Eddy. Michael, tu ne dis rien ?

Il leva les yeux, moyennement content qu'on l'ait interrompu dans ses pensées.

Je n'en sais rien. Elle est peut-être malade.

Non, nous le saurions.

Michael savait parfaitement ce qui clochait. Il se le gardait bien. Judy décida de faire un tour avant d'aller participer à la réunion des managers pour discuter de la situation actuelle. Il y aurait tout le monde : Stanley Dickenson, Alan Lowell, Flora Cypsélos. . . Eddy et Steve l'accompagnèrent.

Allez-y, je vais rester ici, dit Michael. Je suis fatigué.

Bien. A ce soir.

Michael fit un signe de la main. Il se coucha sur le canapé et réfléchit. Etait-ce vraiment à cause de lui si Emily se trouvait dans cet état ? Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il frappa.

Emily ? Je peux entrer ? Je voudrais parler.

Une voix étouffée lui répondit.

On a rien à se dire. . .

Emily, je t'en prie. . .

Laisse-moi tranquille.

Ouvre cette porte !

Pas de réponse.

Ecoute, l'autre jour, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce qu'il s'est passé, ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit le contraire ?

Parce que. . . je ne voulais pas te perturber.

Tes mots m'ont plus déstabilisée qu'autre chose.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Michael finit par murmurer à travers la porte :

Emily, je t'aime. . .

Comme elle n'ouvrait pas, Michael se dit qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Il ferma les yeux, désolé, et allait se retirer dans sa chambre quand il entendit un déclic. Il s'arrêta, un peu surpris. Il rebroussa chemin et saisit la poignée de la porte mais marqua un arrêt. Peut-être qu'il faisait fausse route. Il n'hésita pas plus, il ouvrit. Emily attendait debout, derrière la porte. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Mais il y avait également de la colère.

Je te déteste !

Il risqua un mouvement pour la toucher mais elle recula.

Tu m'as mis des doutes dans la tête, ça t'amuse !

Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé. . .

Je n'ai plus envie de te croire. Ça fait trop mal quand la réalité me rattrape. Et je ne veux pas subir encore une fois ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Laisse-moi te prouver à quel point je t'aime alors.

Elle se figea. Qu'avait-il dit ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, Michael la serra dans ses bras. Il plongea son regard clair dans celui, bleu, d'Emily. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, Emy. . .

Il approcha ses lèvres et les posèrent sur celles d'Emily. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment qu'elle s'agrippa fortement à sa chemise. Michael sentit ce contact et resserra son étreinte. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi amoureux. Emily le faisait vivre, il en était conscient. Comment avait-il pu lui faire du mal ? Il l'aimait. . . Depuis le premier jour. . . Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils cachaient leurs sentiments. . . Si longtemps. . .

Mariah s'installa dans son lit, aidée de Lee.

Merci Lee.

Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser jouer.

Non, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. J'étais entêtée, tout est ma faute, et j'en assume les conséquences.

Je suis le capitaine des White Tigers, je me dois de penser à mes coéquipiers avant le reste.

Mariah lui sourit tendrement.

Tout est fini maintenant, n'en parlons plus.

Lee s'installa à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et se laissa aller.

Je t'aime Lee. . .

. . . Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de la laisser seule.

Bonne nuit Mariah.

Bonne nuit Lee. . . Euh. . .

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Peux-tu laisser la porte ouverte ?

Il ne comprit pas, mais ne posa pas de questions.

Très bien.

Merci.

Lee sortit et rentra dans sa chambre où Kevin et Gary l'attendaient.

Comment va-t-elle ?

Bien. Vous aussi, vous êtes fatigués, allez vous reposer.

C'est vrai que je suis crevé moi, dit Kevin.

Ouais, moi aussi, compléta Gary.

Ils sourirent une dernière fois à Lee puis sortirent.

Yumi était accoudée au balcon, le menton dans les mains, l'air rêveur.

J'aimerais revoir ce garçon.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de son apparence, mais avait bien enregistré son regard d'acier qui l'avait transpercée.

A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Elle était si intriguée qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un inconnu qui lui avait donné un malaise en plus !

A quoi tu penses ?

Elle se retourna.

Ah, Yuna ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma soeur jumelle ?

Elle lui sourit.

Tu as l'air triste. Tu penses encore à lui ?

Yumi hocha la tête.

Laisse tomber, tu ne le reverras probablement plus.

Je peux toujours espérer.

Salut les filles !

Salut Matt !

Où sont Hilary et Gareth ?

Au réfectoire. Ils bavardent.

Comme d'hab' ! Et vous deux ? Vous faites quoi ?

On bavarde aussi. Ma chère soeur est amoureuse d'un inconnu qui lui a donné un mal de tête horrible. Je savais qu'elle était sado-maso, mais à ce point, c'est grave !

Yuna, je ne te permets pas ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Yuna rit.

Allez Yumi, je te taquine.

Mmm. . .

Yumi sortit de la chambre, déstabilisant sa grande soeur.

Attends !

Laisse, dit Matt en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce qu'elle peut être susceptible !

Tout comme toi.

Yuna croisa les bras et soupira.

Elle est incroyable. Elle sait que j'aie raison, mais refuse toujours de l'admettre. Elle est amoureuse, ça se voit !

Et toi, es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un ? l'interrompit Matt.

Yuna se tut et son regard se fit triste.

J'étais amoureuse, oui. Mais c'est terminé. Il est mort et enterré.

Elle s'en alla mais Matt la retint par le poignet, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Malgré la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve quelques secondes auparavant, ses lèvres se firent douces et caressantes. Quand il s'écarta, il murmura contre ses lèvres :

Peux-tu accepter l'amour que je t'offre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa à son tour.

Oui, je peux l'accepter. . .

Zack sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête. Sur le canapé, Paul regardait la télé, David discutait au téléphone avec son père et Jason lisait un livre. Celui-ci le vit et détourna vite la tête avant de lui sauter dessus. Zack n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Les gars, je vais me coucher, dit Paul.

Y'a rien à la télé ? demanda Jason.

Non. Même pas un bon film d'horreur.

Je vois pas ce que tu trouves à ces trucs, admit Zack.

J'adore le sang et toutes ces têtes qui se balladent, dit-il avec un rire.

Paul, va te coucher.

Il partit dans un éclat de rire et referma la porte de sa chambre. Zack jeta un regard à David qui riait à la scène qu'il venait de voir tout en parlant à son père.

Papa, je dois te laisser, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. . . Oui, tu m'as déjà félicité deux fois. . . Ce n'est que du Beyblade. . . Oui, et dis à grand-mère que je l'aime et pense à elle. . . Bonne nuit, papa.

Il coupa la communication. Il soupira.

Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Jason.

David se pinça les lèvres et évita le regard de ses deux amis en regardant la baie vitrée.

Oui, tout va bien.

Sa voix tremblait et ses yeux, humides. Jason, en bon capitaine, se leva et se dirigea vers son ami. Il s'assit à côté de lui, mais David se leva brusquement, surprenant Jason. David se mit devant la baie vitrée.

David, laisse-nous t'aider.

Il secoua la tête et rit nerveusement.

Non. . . Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Pas cette fois.

Jason regarda Zack et celui-ci essaya :

David, tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien.

Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose contre la vie ?

Zack et Jason restèrent muets. David secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de rentrer, il dit :

Ma grand-mère va mourir et mon père ne le supportera pas. Je vais devenir orphelin. . .

Il rentra dans sa chambre.

Mince !

Jason croisa les bras sous sa tête.

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie s'acharne ainsi sur lui ! s'exclama-t-il, en colère. Il n'a rien fait, bon sang !

Il y avait deux ans, David avait perdu sa mère et ses deux petits frères, décédés dans une explosion alors qu'ils étaient dans leur appartement. Les parents étaient divorcés depuis de nombreuses années. David avait mal vécu cette période, son père également. Il vivait chez ses grands-parents paternels, les maternels étant décédés depuis bien longtemps. Son grand-père paternel était mort aussi, d'une crise cardiaque. Et en ce moment, sa grand-mère était malade, son père faisait tout pour bien s'occuper d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était au bord de l'agonie et son père ne supporterait pas de voir mourir sa mère. David deviendrait très bientôt orphelin.

Son destin est tout tracé, il ne lui reste plus qu'à le suivre. Mais s'il ne le veut pas, alors il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire son propre chemin, dit sagement Zack.

Il rentra dans sa chambre.

Zack, reviens !

Jason soupira, désespéré. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? Il attendit bien 30 minutes avant de se décider. Il respira un grand coup et fit quelques pas pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Zack. Il hésita avant de frapper. Peut-être qu'il dormait. Mais il devait en finir avec cette histoire. Il frappa. Aucune réponse. Il entra quand même.

Zack ? murmura-t-il. Tu dors ?

Il ne répondit pas. Jason savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit de Zack. Il regarda le jeune homme. Les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière, il avait banni la couverture et ne portait qu'un simple T-shirt noir et un boxer de la même couleur. Dormait-il ? Jason passa une main sur son visage ; il ne bougea pas. Comment résister ? Il céda, la tentation était trop forte. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, il joua avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que Zack ne pousse un doux soupir. Jason monta sur lui en continuant de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou et ses mains glissèrent sous son T-shirt qu'il enleva d'un geste rapide. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son torse. Zack, dans un état semi-conscient, l'attira à lui par la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il se redressa, agrippa le T-shirt blanc de Jason et l'arracha avec violence. Jason passa une langue de feu sur le torse de Zack mais quand il s'attaqua au boxer, Zack l'arrêta. Jason reprit ses esprits, le regard embrumé de désir. Il baissa la tête, résigné.

Excuse-moi. Si tu n'es pas prêt. . .

Je suis tout à fait prêt et j'en ai plus qu'envie ! s'écria-t-il.

Jason le fixa avec des yeux étonnés. Alors il voulait bien de lui. Cependant, Zack ajouta :

Mais pas tout de suite. David a besoin de nous et il serait égoïste de ne penser qu'à nous.

Je comprends.

Jason descendit du lit et ramassa son T-shirt. Avant de sortir, il déclara :

Tu me dois un T-shirt.

Puis il claqua la porte. Zack mit un moment à comprendre mais comprit quand même. Il se rallongea, le corps en feu. Cela serait très dur de résister. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, des choses étranges se produisaient en eux, et ils devaient très vite aller se rafraîchir l'esprit. Ils devaient arrêter de se promener en petite serviette à travers la suite aussi. Dur. . . Très dur. . .

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Et si, un jour. . .**_

_A bientôt, peut-être. . ._

**_Etoile xxx_**


	32. Et si, un jour

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_**Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de poster à nouveau ma fic. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, venez lire, pour les autres, tant pis. De toute façon, je le fais pour ceux qui suivent et pas pour les autres. Alors voilà, et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça, mais je vais reprendre un rythme normal, vous allez voir. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**__**

**Rappel des personnages :**

****

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

**Chapitre 31 : Et si, un jour. . .**

Les équipes demies-finalistes se préparaient à partir. Dans quelques heures, elles se rendraient au Japon.

- Yakami, veux-tu de l'aide ?

- Oui, merci Nick. Je croyais que tu étais avec ta chère Mariam.

- Je l'étais. Mais comme nous devons partir aujourd'hui, je fais mes bagages.

- Nick ?

- Oui ?

- Je resterai au Japon. Je sais que la plupart des équipes iront en Australie pour voir la finale et c'est bien normal, le voyage est gratuit. Tout le monde sera là-bas. Les White Tigers, les All Starz, les Red Dragons. . . les Saint-Shields.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu rester là-bas ? Tu en as marre ?

- C'n'est pas ça, mais ce sera plus facile sans moi. Je ne peux pas me déplacer et puis, je serais bien avec Ryan, Electra et le grand-père de Tyson. Ils. . . ils me manquent.

Elle rit.

- Je ne me sens bien qu'au Japon.

- Et dans les bras d'Ozuma. . . ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Une minute ! Et les Saint-Shields ? Et Ozuma ? Problèmes en vue ! Pourquoi Yakami voulait-elle quitter Ozuma ? D'accord, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, mais logiquement, ils devaient l'être bientôt. Nick devait faire quelque chose !

- Tu m'excuses Yakami, je reviens.

Et il fila.

- Nick !

Elle soupira, excédée.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est inutile.

Nick se rendit chez les Saint-Shields. Il frappa plutôt violemment.

- Ozuma, c'est Nick, t'es là !

Il ouvrit.

- Tu veux me parler ?

Nick sourit.

- Salut quand même. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Yakami ?

- Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait !

- Elle a une mine dépitée, la pauvre. Elle veut plus jamais te revoir.

Cette déclaration lui brisa le coeur.

- Elle t'a dit ça ?

- Pas comme ça, mais elle l'a fait comprendre. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais. . . tu devrais aller la voir.

- Mais elle m'a dit qu'on resterait toujours amis quoiqu'il arrive.

- Va la voir, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- C'est pas une bonne idée. . .

- Tu vas la voir ou je te frappe !

Ozuma fut contraint d'aller la voir celle pour qui son coeur battait. Il entra doucement dans sa chambre ; Tyson l'avait laissé rentrer. Yakami parla :

- Nick, tu es enfin revenu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Ozuma, mais si j'ai choisi de rester au Japon, c'est parce que j'en ai marre de me déplacer. Ozuma n'y est pour rien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Tyson ?

- Nick n'est pas là.

Ozuma jeta un regard à Tyson, celui-ci lui fit signe de le laisser faire.

- Yakami, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Que ressens-tu exactement pour Ozuma ?

Ozuma s'empourpra et se retint de tuer Tyson. Il l'empoigna mais Tyson se débattit. Ils se murmurèrent des répliques silencieuses du genre « Lâche-moi ! », « T'es fou de lui demander ça ? » ou « Attends sa réponse ! ». Néanmoins, Yakami entendit les bruits de bataille.

- Tyson ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Rien ! Rassure-toi. Alors, réponds-moi.

- Eh bien. . .

Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre.

- Ma veste ! s'écria Tyson.

- Tyson. . .

- C'est rien Yakami ! Je t'écoute.

Il ajouta un « Tu vas me le payer, mon vieux ! » en direction d'Ozuma. Yakami croisa les bras.

- Que fais-tu ici Ozuma ?

Ils arrêtèrent de se battre.

- Percés à jour, murmura Tyson. T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Si tu t'étais pas accroché à ma veste comme un naufragé, on n'en serait pas là !

- T'avais pas à lui demander ça !

- On aurait pu régler certains problèmes ! Rembourse-moi ma veste !

- Même pas en rêve !

- Je te hais !

- Et moi donc!

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

- Les garçons !

Elle s'adressa à Tyson.

- C'est gentil à toi de vouloir m'aider, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Tu peux me laisser seule maintenant ? Je dois terminer mes bagages.

Elle n'avait même pas adressé une parole à Ozuma. Ils sortirent.

- Elle t'en veut vraiment.

- Merci du renseignement !

Et il partit, furieux. . .

- Tu vas pouvoir revoir tes parents, tu es content ? demanda Marina, souriant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je te présenterai à eux, tu veux bien ?

Elle sourit, gênée.

- C'est pas comme si on allait se marier.

Tyson perdit son sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ?

Marina rougit fortement. Tyson prit sa main.

- Marina, la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais calme, douce. . . et tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours la même, celle de qui je suis tombé amoureux. Quand tu m'as vu pour la première fois, j'étais bête, je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser. Depuis que nos regards se sont rencontrés, je suis devenu un garçon plus ordonné, sérieux quand il faut. . . et amoureux. De toi. Tu as été la première dans mon coeur et tu le resteras. Je veux vivre avec toi, tu es ma raison de vivre, tu es mon oxygène. Tu m'es tout simplement indispensable. Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Marina, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de surprise. Elle regarda les gens dans l'avion. Tyson avait clairement parlé et tout le monde les regardait. Elle vit ensuite Iris et cette dernière lui fit un doux sourire. Marina ferma les yeux, ne sachant que penser. « Pourquoi aurais-je droit au bonheur, et pas Iris ? » pensa-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas refuser, mais je ne veux pas accepter non plus. » Elle se décida.

- Tyson, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais. Je t'aime, mais. . .

Avant d'être déçu, Tyson l'interrompit.

- Marina, pour toi, j'ai volé le feu du Soleil pour réchauffer ton coeur. J'accepterai ton choix, quel qu'il soit. Même si je dois avoir mal. Je n'ai pas de bague à t'offrir, mais je t'offre une chose que tu m'as dérobé il y a longtemps ; mon coeur.

Ces derniers mots firent fondre Marina. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ne dis plus rien Tyson.

- Marina. . .

Elle le fit taire d'un long baiser passionné. Dans l'avion, tout le monde applaudit et était heureux pour eux. Néanmoins, Marina ne s'était pas encore décidée. . .

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et l'avion était d'un rare calme. Ils dormaient tous ou presque. Zack observait Jason dormir à côté de lui. Il soupira rêveusement. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

- Ben vas-y, te gêne pas, dit Paul en se retenant à grand-peine de rire.

- Hein ?

- T'as pensé tout haut.

Zack devint écarlate.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, se moqua Paul. Avec son teint mat et un regard ardent.

- Tu sais que ça se fait pas de mater les gens ? dit Zack, irrité.

- On est jaloux ? Tu ne supportes pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui le regardes hein ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Laisse-le dire Zack, c'est pas grave ! interrompit Jason, les yeux toujours fermés.

Paul éclata de rire, tandis que Zack s'enfonçait dans son siège, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

Kai prit son équipe à part.

- J'ai décidé de les héberger.

Tous restèrent silencieux, sans comprendre. Kai reprit.

- Je veux héberger les équipes demies-finalistes et nos amis. Chez moi.

- T'es sûr que y'a assez de chambres ? douta Tyson.

- Oui. Et puis, les filles peuvent très bien cohabiter ensemble et les garçons de même.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, admit Ray, mais. . . ton grand-père ?

- On s'en fiche de ce vieux fou, c'est mon manoir à présent.

- Bon, eh bien, je suis pas contre. Je m'occupe des White Tigers.

- Merci Ray. Tyson ?

- Saint-Shields.

- Max ?

- All Starz.

- Et les Blade Killers ? risqua Kai.

- Quoi, eux aussi ! s'indigna Tyson.

- Ils sont demis-finalistes aussi, ce serait égoïste.

- Je veux pas qu'ils soient dans nos pattes alors !

- Qui s'en occupe ?

Silence total.

- C'est bon, je le ferai, se résigna Kai.

- Et pour les Ailes de la Victoire ?

- Iris ne voudra pas, c'est sûr.

- Elle ne pensera pas à elle mais davantage à ses amies. Reste à savoir si Monsieur Lowell sera d'accord. Et tu comptes héberger aussi Kim et Meagan ? Y'a aussi le petit Snow.

- Un chiot ne fera pas la différence. Et je suis sûr que Monsieur Lowell sera d'accord. Alors, qui s'en occupe ?

- Moi, je veux bien, interrompit Yakami.

- Toi Yakami ?

- Oui. Elles ne me refuseront pas à moi.

- D'accord. Merci.

- J'y vais maintenant. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Yakami s'assit à côté de Marina.

- Dis Marina ?

- Oui ?

- Kai nous propose gentiment à tous de nous héberger pour les demies.

- Oh. . . C'est très gentil à lui, mais il faut demander à Iris.

- Parles-en d'abord à Lia et Tamara.

- Et comme ça, on sera trois à la convaincre, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'as percée à jour, sourit-elle.

- Eh bien, d'accord.

Elle en parla discrètement à Lia et Tammy qui approuvèrent. Elles en parlèrent à Alan, Kim et Meagan, qui furent d'accord eux aussi. Restait à convaincre Iris.

- Iris ? essaya Lia.

- Mmm ?

- On nous a gentiment proposé de venir habiter, le temps des demies bien sûr, dans un manoir où on sera tous ensemble. Ça peut être très enrichissant, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça peut être intéressant.

- Alors t'es d'accord !

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Génial. Descendus de l'avion, on se dirige tous chez Kai !

- Non, non, non ! Je refuse !

- C'est trop tard, t'as dit d'accord !

- Vous avez qu'à y aller, mais moi, je n'irai pas.

- Voyons Iris, intervint Alan. C'n'est pas bien de faire bande à part, comment pourriez-vous vous entraîner après ?

- Monsieur Lowell, elles ne m'ont même pas avertie !

- Parce qu'elles savaient que tu refuserais.

- Et puis, c'est Yakami qui nous a demandé. On peut pas lui refuser ça, argumenta Lia.

Iris croisa les bras et soupira, agacée.

- C'est d'accord !

- Merci Iris, t'es la meilleure ! s'écria Lia en la serrant dans ses bras.

Iris se dégagea, nullement contente de la situation.

- Oui, bon, ça va !

Lia, Marina et Tammy allèrent dire à Yakami que c'était OK. Elle sourit et prévint Kai.

- C'est OK pour les Ailes de la Victoire.

- Merci.

Ray se dirigea vers les White Tigers.

- Lee ? Je peux vous parler à tous ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Vous voulez venir habiter chez Kai ?

- Euh. . .

- Le temps des demies, vous inquiétez pas.

- Ah, tu m'as fait peur, dit Kevin.

- C'est plus pratique, on sera tous ensemble.

- Ça me paraît une bonne idée, approuva Mariah.

- Alors. . . c'est d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Lee. Tu remercieras bien ton capitaine.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Ray partit et fit signe à Kai que tout était OK. Il hocha la tête et attendit la réponse des All Starz et des Saint-Shields.

Max s'installa à côté de Michael.

- Alors Michael, comment ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose ?

- Y'a qu'à voir ton sourire.

- Bon OK, Kai propose aux différentes équipes de venir chez lui pour les demies.

Michael tourna la tête vers Judy et ses amis.

- Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, déclara Judy.

- Emy, Steve, Eddy ?

- C'est d'accord pour moi, dit Emily.

- Moi aussi, continua Steve.

- Je vous suis, conclut Eddy.

Max leur sourit et se leva mais avant de partir, il s'adressa à Michael.

- Prends bien soin de ta Emy !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil pendant qu'Emily riait discrètement à la gêne de Michael.

- C'est OK, Kai !

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Puis, Tyson vint voir les Saint-Shields.

- Eh, Ozuma !

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes Yakami hein ?

Il soupira, exaspéré.

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourras la voir tous les jours, pendant un mois.

Il s'intéressa soudain à ce qu'il disait.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Kai vous invite à habiter chez lui, le temps des demies-finales.

Mariam intervint.

- Je préfère cent fois ça que de vivre dans un hôtel dirigé par Shana. J'accepte !

- Mariam. . .

- Quoi !

- Bon, d'accord.

- Génial, sourit Tyson. Eh oh, Kai ! C'est OK !

- Pas la peine de crier, je suis pas sourd. . .

Restait plus que les Blade Killers.

- Tu y vas ? demanda Ray.

- Oui. Mais c'est dommage que l'équipe mystérieuse ne soit pas là. On aurait pu en apprendre plus sur eux.

- Ils préfèrent rester secrets.

Kai regarda Ray comme s'il était stupide ou débile.

- Oh, quel sens de l'observation ! dit-il ironiquement. J'avais pas remarqué, tu vois ? Evidemment qu'ils veulent rester secrets !

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les Blade Killers. Il se planta devant Jason et Zack, debout. Zack le fixa avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le tatoué ?

Kai garda son sang-froid.

- Réveille ton copain, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

D'un air bizarre, Zack secoua Jason par le bras pour le réveiller.

- Eh, Jason ! Y'a Kai qui a deux mots à te dire.

Il se réveilla et posa son regard sur Kai.

- Quoi ?

- Je propose aux équipes. . .

- Hep, ça fait plus de deux mots tout ça ? se moqua Zack. Ne saurais-tu plus compter par hasard ?

- La ferme, c'est pas à toi que je parle !

- Oh, petit Kai est devenu grand ?

- Zack, laisse-le parler.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Mais quelque part, il écouta la conversation.

- Je propose aux équipes qui restent encore en course, de venir habiter chez moi, le temps des demies seulement.

Jason et Zack restèrent un moment muets.

- Pourquoi tu nous demandent ça ? se reprit Jason.

- Parce qu'il est inutile de se séparer, ce sera plus facile et nous pourrons mieux nous connaître.

- Ça me paraît une bonne solution, mais qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à accepter ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas, c'est tant pis et on n'en parle plus !

- C'est d'accord.

- T'es fou ! s'écria Zack.

- Nous acceptons, déclara Jason sans tenir compte des paroles de Zack.

Kai ne leur sourit même pas et partit en murmurant un « bien ».

- Et merci quand même. . .

- Jason, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ! Ce sont les Blade Breakers, nos pires ennemis !

- Essayons, ça ne coûte rien. On verra par la suite. Et pour l'instant, ce sont les Ailes de la Victoire nos pires ennemies.

- Pff ! Cette équipe de filles. . .

- Ne les sous-estime pas. Elles ont réussi à se hisser jusqu'à ce stade, c'est déjà bien.

- On les battra, comme les autres.

Jason se tut. Il était inutile de le faire changer d'avis.

L'avion se posa. Tous suivirent Kai chez lui. Le grand manoir se dressa devant eux. Des sifflements se firent entendre. Kai avait envie de voir la tête du grand-papa. Ils entrèrent donc. Les domestiques les accueillirent, étonnés de voir tant de gens débarquer.

- Eh, t'es mignonne toi, s'adressa Paul à une jeune domestique.

Elle recula, horrifiée et le gifla. Paul s'énerva.

- Eh, Withman, tu pourrais pas lui apprendre les bonnes manières !

Kai s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Tu as bien fait de réagir comme ça.

- Quoi ! s'indigna Paul.

Kai sourit.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici ?

- Je m'appelle Camille. Mon père travaille ici comme cuisinier, dit-elle, fière.

- Eh bien, bienvenue parmi nous. Et toi Paul, laisse-la tranquille.

Paul grommela une parole incompréhensible et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur de nouveaux domestiques.

- Il en a combien comme ça ? murmura Tyson.

- Beaucoup, répondit simplement Max.

Kai détestait ces accueils. Tant de manières le rendaient malade. Il murmurait de vagues « merci » par-ci, par-là mais préférait rester discret. Il conduisit ses invités à l'étage où encore une dizaine de femmes de chambre les accueillirent. Kai désigna quatre chambres et deux équipes : les Blade Breakers et les White Tigers. Une pour Tyson, Max et Kenny, une pour Ray, Nick, Gareth et Matt, une pour Lee, Kevin et Gary et une pour Yakami, Hilary, Yuna, Yumi et Mariah. En entrant dans les chambres, ils virent que plusieurs lits avaient été placés côte à côte ; ce ne serait pas un problème pour partager les lits. Kai les laissèrent s'installer et monta au second étage. Il désigna encore quatre chambres et deux équipes : All Starz et Ailes de la Victoire. Une chambre pour Emily, Iris et Lia, une pour Tammy et Marina, une pour Kim et Meagan (et le petit Snow) et une pour Steve, Eddy et Michael. Il conduisit les deux dernières équipes au dernier étage. Blade Killers et Saint-Shields se partageraient les quatre dernières chambres. Ils n'étaient pas très contents de la situation. Une chambre pour Mariam, une chambre pour Ozuma, Joseph et Dunga, une pour David et Paul et la dernière pour Jason et Zack.

- Pas chez moi, dit Kai.

- Quoi, pas chez toi ? demanda agressivement Zack.

- Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège ? Ozuma, va avec Jason et Zack restera avec Joseph et Dunga.

- Attends, tu veux qu'on s'entretue ou quoi ? demanda ironiquement Ozuma.

- Je n'irais pas avec ces imbéciles !

- Qui c'est les imbéciles ! défia Joseph, poings levés.

- Stop ! arrêta Mariam, la douceur dans un monde de brutes. Vous êtes chez Kai ici, c'est à lui de décider non ?

- On ne t'a rien demandé à toi, femme !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle est capable de faire, la femme !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! tonna une voix que Kai ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Grand-papa arrive, murmura Kai avec ironie et amertume.

- Kai Jason ?

Le vieil homme fixa d'abord son petit-fils, puis les deux équipes, prêtes à se battre.

- Comment il me connaît ? se demanda Jason.

- Jason est mon deuxième prénom, répondit Kai, en fixant son grand-père.

- Ah, autant pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! Ce sont. . . tes amis ?

- Oui, ça pose un problème ?

- Depuis quand on. . . commença Zack.

Mais une main l'empêcha de continuer. Jason ne voulait quand même pas que leur hôte ait des ennuis.

- Tu es des fréquentations étranges Kai.

- Je le reconnais.

Tous le fixèrent avec surprise.

- Je suppose que tu leur fais visiter le manoir.

- Ils auront tout le temps de le visiter.

Le grand-père le fixa sans comprendre.

- Ils restent pour un mois ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire sadique, adorant jouer avec les nerfs de son grand-père.

- Un mois. . . ? se contrôla William.

- Oui, un mois ! répéta Kai.

Le vieux était sur le point d'éclater. Mariam eut la mauvaise idée de déclarer :

- Nous vous remercions de. . .

- Silence !

Tous, sauf Kai, sursautèrent.

- Wah ! Pas nerveux, le vieux ! murmura Zack.

- Rentrez dans vos chambres, dit Kai, calme.

Ils s'éxécutèrent sans demander leur reste. Ozuma resta finalement avec Jason et Zack avec Joseph et Dunga. De toute façon, ils ne voulaient pas s'éterniser à se disputer en présence d'un vieux fou et sénile. . . et pas drôle du tout !

- Je ne veux pas de ces. . . énergumènes dans ma maison ! explosa William.

- Ils sont aussi humains que toi et moi ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Cette maison est également la mienne !

- Tu te débrouilleras sans moi !

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide !

- Ces huit personnes. . .

- Huit personnes ? Ils ne sont pas huit ; ils sont trente-trois. . .

_Prochain chapitre : **Séjour chez Kai**_

**_Merci de continuer à suivre pour ceux qui suivent encore._**

**_Etoile xxx_**


	33. Séjour chez Kai

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**Sybylle** : oui, moi aussi, je rigolais toute seule quand j'ai mis que 33 personnes allaient vivre chez Kai. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas apprécier. Bisous !

**Setsuna Kuznetsov** : tout le monde a aimer la dernière réplique de Kai on dirait. Kai et Iris, quand est-ce qu'ils se réconcilieront ? Euh. . . Tu peux encore attendre et espérer un peu, parce que c'est pas près d'arriver. Pour Ozuma et Yakami, je leur réserve quelques petits trucs. Alors sois patiente ! En attendant tes réponses à tes questions, bonne lecture. Biz !

**Sangosamashmu** : l'équipe mystérieuse, on le saura dans le chapitre 42. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais uploader régulièrement cette fois. Non, j'ai pas parlé du gars que Yumi (et pas Yuna) a vu. Mais on le saura bientôt. Pour Tyson et Marina, oui, c'est joyeux, mais je crois pas que Marina va dire à Iris de voir Kai sinon elle se marie pas. La décision, c'est à Marina de la prendre. C'est un mariage, faut pas le prendre à la légère. Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !

**Kairi** : merci pour ta première review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire. Gros bizoo !

**Marian** : merci pour ta ch'tite review, ça me fait plaisir. Bizoo !

**Kagomesamashmu** : si Yakami va revenir ? Ben. . . Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite ! Tu sais, on te demandera en mariage, même si c'est pas Tidus. Mais faut continuer à espérer. Moi, je suis sûre que des choses positives vont t'arriver. Oui, faut avoir 18 ans pour se marier, mais qui te dit qu'ils se marieront tout de suite ? Marina peut dire oui, mais se marier plus tard, tout comme Tyson. Moi, je vais faire des complications ? Meuh non ! lol Oui, ça se dit bonne continuation. Alors merci et à la prochaine ! Shmu ! mdr

**Ridelliz** : merci ! Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire que ce sera pas une mince affaire d'héberger 33 personnes chez soi, parce que y'aura plein de problèmes entre les différentes équipes. Mais bon, tout le monde s'en doutait. Et non, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, le « rabibochage » entre Iris et lui. Mais tu verras bien !

Mes prochaines victimes ? Euh. . . tu me crois si je te dis que y'en aura pas ? Non ? Ben t'as raison, je trouve toujours des nouvelles victimes toutes fraîches prêtes à être massacrées ! Hé hé hé ! Mais n'aie pas peur hein ? Moi, sadique ? Mais non, juste un peu masochiste sur les bords, mais rien de grave.

Oui, je sais que ma soeur t'a craché le morceau, et je lui en ai voulu. Mais bon, tu le diras pas hein ?

Oui, Tyson a tendance à mûrir dans ma fic. Ben oui, on va pas faire qu'ils restent les mêmes ! Ce serait plus amusant sinon.

Bon, ben voilà la suite, et j'espère que tu vas aimer lire ce chapitre ! Je te fais de gros bizoo !

**Sailor Ocean** : contente que mon retour te fasse plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Encore merci, gros bizoo !

**SMS** : merci et contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic. Bizoo !

**Nadia640** : bienvenue à toi et merci de me reviewer. Tu as lu toute la saga en deux semaines ? Bravo, parce que c'est très long et tu as eu beaucoup de courage. A ce stade de l'histoire, je pensais ne plus avoir de nouveaux revieweurs, mais finalement, si. Encore merci et continue à me lire ! Bisous !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 32 : Séjour chez Kai**

Après l'éclat de colère de son grand-père, Kai s'était senti beaucoup plus léger. Il adorait faire rager les personnes comme lui. C'est-à-dire, fou et qui n'avait aucun sens de la famille. Maintenant, c'était l'heure du dîner. . .

Au dîner. . .

Plusieurs tables avaient été dressées. Quand tout le monde se présenta, William crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Trente-trois personnes défilaient en lui disant « bonsoir ». Il était désespéré et encore, le mot était faible. Les Blade Breakers et les White Tigers s'installèrent à une table, les Ailes de la Victoire et les All Starz à une autre et les Saint-Shields et les Blade Killers à la dernière. Les domestiques apportèrent les mets. D'abord l'entrée : une salade de crevettes.

- Je hais les crevettes, murmura Zack.

- Arrête de te plaindre, gronda Jason. Si tu ne veux pas manger, tu laisses.

Zack mangea quand même, sachant qu'il serait malade le soir-même.

- Je suis allergique aux crevettes, déclara Kenny à la table des Blade Breakers et des White Tigers.

- C'n'est pas grave, dit Kai. Il y a encore de nombreux plats.

Vint ensuite une soupe aux ailerons de requins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda Mariah.

- Des ailerons de requins.

- Et ça se mange ?

- Mariah, s'ils nous l'ont apporté, c'est pour qu'on mange.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais goûté. C'est bon ?

- Tu n'as qu'à goûter, dit Kai.

- Tu as l'air de manger de bon appétit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aimerais pas.

Elle prit sa cuillère en argent et goûta la soupe. Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

- C'est pas mal.

William, de son côté, n'était pas content du tout. Pourquoi son petit-fils avait-il ramené tous ces gens ? Il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Il s'imagine peut-être que je vais laisser passer cet affront. . . ?

Vint le plat de résistance : une côte de porc bien consistante avec riz et légumes sautés.

- Enfin un plat que je connais, dit Tyson.

- De toute façon, tu manges tout, rit Max.

A la table des Ailes de la Victoire et des All Starz, Lia s'exclama :

- Je veux les recettes ! Où sont les cuisiniers ?

- Lia, ce sont des professionnels, tu n'arriveras pas à les refaire, lui fit réaliser Marina.

- Evidemment ! Si je n'essaie pas, je ne risque pas d'y arriver.

Marina sourit. Décidément, Lia aimera toujours faire la cuisine, comme Tammy.

Chez les Blade Breakers, les problèmes de Kenny n'étaient pas terminés.

- Je suis végétarien.

- Allergique aux crevettes, végétarien. . . Et quoi encore ?

- C'est pas ma faute !

Kai soupira.

- Tu n'as qu'à manger le riz et les légumes.

Kenny s'empara de sa fourchette et leva un instant les yeux.

- Tyson, tu as déjà fini ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Tyson. Celui-ci rougit.

- Quoi ! J'ai faim.

William, plus désespéré que jamais, secoua la tête.

- Aucune tenue. . .

Les domestiques rangèrent les tables et attendirent un peu avant d'apporter le prochain plat. Le dernier aussi. En attendant, ils pouvaient manger des fruits. Tyson engloutit une pomme et deux bananes. Tout le monde le regardait.

- Mais quoi ! C'est bon pour la santé !

- On a rien dit. Mais. . . comment tu fais pour engloutir tout ça ? demanda Ray, curieux.

Tyson haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien.

Et il reprit une pomme.

- Dis Kai, t'aurais pas des fraises ?

- Ce n'est pas la saison.

Tyson haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et entreprit de manger sa pomme.

Chez les All Starz. . .

- Tu crois qu'ils en ont encore beaucoup ? demanda Emily.

- J'espère pas. J'en peux plus, dit Steve.

- En général, après les fruits, c'est fini. J'ai bien dit en général.

- On mange bien, mais on mange trop. Je n'ai pas fini un seul plat. Même pas la salade.

- Voilà le dessert.

On apporta de gros saladiers où reposaient des morceaux de fruits exotiques frais. C'était un mélange de fruits variés : pommes, poires, mangues, lychees, papayes, fraises. . .

- Ben les voilà, mes fraises ! s'exclama Tyson.

Kai secoua la tête, exaspéré du comportement de Tyson. Mais après un coup d'oeil vers son grand-père, il se dit que Tyson mettait de l'ambiance et désespérait William. Ce que voulait Kai, c'est que son grand-père craque, tout comme il avait craqué face à lui.

Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit et restèrent un peu après le dîner pour discuter entre eux. Ensuite, ils montèrent, guidés par Kai. Pendant le trajet, Kai insista sur quelques règles de vie.

- Je veux que vous rangiez vos chambres, fassiez vos lits et rangez vos affaires là où elles doivent être. C'est clair ?

Ils murmurèrent des vagues « mmm ».

- T'as des domestiques non ? risqua Zack.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Kai.

- Les domestiques ne sont pas des esclaves. Depuis longtemps, je l'ai compris et leur ai toujours facilité la tâche en les aidant de mon mieux. Faire mon lit, par exemple ! Et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même !

Zack se tut. Il ne pouvait même pas partager une chambre avec Jason, il fallait qu'il « range » sa chambre. Pourquoi avaient-ils accepté de loger ici ?

Kai s'assura que tout le monde était bien installé et annonça que sa chambre était au troisième étage, au bout du couloir, à droite.

- Si quelqu'un a besoin de quelque chose, qu'il m'appelle.

Ils acquiescèrent et se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

Tyson, Max et Kenny. . .

- Kai a vraiment tout prévu, admit Kenny.

- C'est un palace ici, dit Tyson en enlevant son pull.

- C'est vrai. Quand Kai a séjourné chez moi, j'étais loin de me douter que c'était aussi sinistre ici.

Ils soupirèrent, puis allèrent se coucher, exténués par cette journée.

Emily, Iris et Lia. . .

- C'est vraiment gentil à Kai de nous avoir invité, déclara Emily.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. On s'en serait bien passé, dit Lia, froide.

Emily connaissait les relations entre le capitaine des Blade Breakers et Iris. Mais celle-ci ne prononça pas un mot. Emily sourit tristement.

- Je vais dire bonne nuit aux autres.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre que Tammy et Marina partageaient. Elle frappa avant d'entrer.

- Salut les filles, dit-elle en passant sa tête par la porte à peine ouverte.

- Eh, salut princesse, sourit Marina.

- Je viens vous souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Merci, c'est gentil, remercier Marina.

- Toi aussi, passe une bonne nuit, souhaita Tammy.

- Je ne dors jamais très bien dans un lit inconnu, reconnut Emily.

- Essaie quand même.

Emily sourit et sortit en refermant doucement la porte. Elle alla ensuite vers la chambre de Steve, Eddy et Michael. Elle frappa et attendit. Michael ouvrit, torse nu, mais il ne vit pas tout de suite que c'était Emily ; trop occupé à rire avec ses deux amis.

- Je vous retiens ! Attendez un peu que je vous attrape !

Il tourna la tête.

- Oui ?

Il rougit, s'apercevant que c'était Emily.

- Emy ? Euh. . . tu. . . tu. . .

- . . . voulais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, termina-t-elle, elle aussi, gênée.

- Bah. . . euh. . . merci. Toi aussi !

Elle sourit quand même, amusée de la situation.

- Allez, je vous laisse.

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Michael la retint par le bras, la retourna et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, elle répondit ensuite au baiser, se serrant contre le jeune homme. Il se sépara d'elle, souriant.

- Tu n'allais pas partir sans m'embrasser quand même ?

- Si, j'en avais l'intention ! le taquina-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonne nuit, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de partir pour de bon.

Michael ferma la porte et soupira.

- T'es vraiment amoureux d'elle, je me trompe ? l'embêta Eddy.

- De quoi je me mêle ? lui balança-t-il.

Ils rirent joyeusement et allèrent se coucher.

Joseph, Dunga et Zack. . .

- Ma parole, j'en ai déjà marre, se plaignit Zack pour la cinquième fois depuis trente minutes.

- T'arrêtes ou je te baîllonne ! s'énerva Joseph.

- Essaie toujours !

Joseph allait le faire mais Dunga intervint.

- Si vous n'arrêtez pas tous les deux, je vous baîllonne ensemble !

- Mais écoute-le Dunga ! Ça fait trente minutes qu'il se plaint ! Y'en a marre !

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Tu peux pas te taire le temps d'une nuit, qu'on puisse dormir ?

- Je vous ai pas demandé de m'écouter.

- Oh, et comment on fait ? demanda ironiquement Joseph.

Il prit une voix trop aigüe, qui devait ressembler à celle de Zack.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis une chochotte et je ne veux partager cette jolie chambre qu'avec mon Jason !

- La ferme !

- On entend que ça à longueur de temps !

- Est-ce que tu as une petite-amie ! s'énerva Zack en allumant la lampe de chevet et en se redressant dans son lit.

- Non ! se redressa à son tour Joseph.

- Un petit-ami alors !

- Désolé, je ne suis pas comme toi !

- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Je comprends très bien, mais t'entendre geindre toutes les deux minutes, ça échauffe les oreilles au bout d'un moment !

Zack éteignit la lampe et se retourna sur le côté, frustré. Joseph ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il ralluma.

- Je veux bien que tu sois amoureux, mais arrête de te plaindre. Y'en a plusieurs dans le même cas que toi.

Zack éteignit à nouveau.

- L'affaire est classée !

Joseph ralluma.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face !

Joseph secoua la tête et éteignit lui-même cette fois-ci.

- Chochotte !

Zack ralluma.

- C'est ce que je disais, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Oh, mais ça suffit ! s'écria Dunga. Y'en a marre, vous l'éteignez ou pas cette lampe ! Même pour les gens comme Kai, l'électricité se paie !

Joseph et Zack se recouchèrent tous les deux, frustrés. Dunga éteignit une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Si j'arrive pas à dormir, je le tue, murmura Joseph.

- Espèce de petite nature !

- Dunga, au bord de la crise de nerfs, se leva et sortit.

- Où tu vas Dunga ?

- Dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Il claqua la porte.

- T'as vu ce que t'as fait ? accusa Joseph.

- Ce que j'ai fait ! Ce que J'AI fait ! T'es gonflé quand même, c'est toi qui a commencé !

- Ben tiens ! C'est qui qui se plaignait tout le temps ! C'est toi ! Pas moi !

Joseph et Zack se calmèrent un instant.

- Je vais rappeler Dunga, dit Joseph.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Dunga.

- Ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Il rentra et se coucha. Joseph haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Ils allaient enfin être tranquille.

Ozuma et Jason. . .

- Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ?

Ozuma soupira pour la énième fois.

- Tu fais ce que bon te semble, je m'en moque.

- Tu m'aides pas ! On est censés cohabiter, c'est pas ce qu'on fait là !

- Ah bon ? Cohabiter, c'est juste vivre ensemble, non ?

- Pas du tout ! Cohabiter, c'est vivre ensemble ET bien s'entendre ! Tu le fais exprès !

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il le fait exprès. . . murmura-t-il, au bord de la crise.

- Va le voir si ça te chante. Je t'attendrai, t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

- Très drôle. Bon, j'y vais.

Dix minutes plus tard. . .

- Bon, tu te décides ou pas ? s'impatienta Ozuma.

- J'en sais rien. . .

- Tu frappes et tu rentres, où est la difficulté ?

Jason le fusilla du regard.

- Si j'étais un meurtrier, tu serais déjà plus de ce monde.

- T'essaies de me faire peur ou c'est mon imagination ?

- Ton imagination te joue des tours.

Ce fut au tour d'Ozuma de le fusiller du regard.

- Ou c'est toi qui y vas ou c'est moi.

Jason sortit. Ozuma sourit et se dirigea lui-même vers la chambre de Mariam qui était seule. Il vit de la lumière. Il frappa et ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Mariam ?

Elle lisait un livre sur l'art chinois.

- Salut, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien.

- Bon comme tu vois, tout va bien.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Tu vas lui dire quand ? reprit Mariam.

- Quoi ?

- Yakami. Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Elle va rester ici.

- Et alors ? On habite ici aussi.

- Elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Ozuma, que tu es naïf. Yakami est folle de toi, ça se voit. Tu ne dois écouter que ton coeur et rien d'autre. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Si tu attends trop longtemps, elle te filera entre les doigts. Tu auras eu ta chance. Ta seule et unique chance. Elle n'attendra pas, elle. La patience est une chose ; la souffrance en est une autre.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il éluda la question.

- Et toi, avec Nick ?

- Ça va bien. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure.

- C'est bien. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal.

Mariam sourit.

- Merci Ozuma. Tu t'occupes avant tout du bien-être de tes coéquipiers ; c'est une qualité qui t'honore.

Ozuma sourit à son tour.

- Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui baisa le front avant de partir.

- Je compte sur toi Ozuma.

- De quoi parles-tu ? feignit-il.

- Tu sais très bien que quoi je parle. N'oublie pas ; elle n'attendra pas éternellement.

Ozuma ferma la porte.

- Elle n'attendra pas éternellement, se répéta-t-il. Yakami. . . ne m'attendra pas. . .

Il baissa la tête, résigné.

- Désolé Yakami. . . mais je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu désires. . .

Jason hésitait à frapper.

- Tu as un problème ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. C'était Kai.

- Je. . . je veux juste aller dire bonne nuit. Enfin. . . je. . . je crois que je vais partir.

Kai haussa les épaules. En passant devant la porte, il frappa trois coups bien fort et partit en laissant Jason. Il réalisa à peine ce que Kai venait de faire.

- Eh, mais t'avais pas le droit !

Mais Kai s'était déjà éloigné. Joseph ouvrit.

- Quoi encore !

- Euh. . . Zack est là ?

- Où tu veux qu'il soit sinon ?

Joseph laissa la porte à Jason et alla se recoucher. Jason rentra et referma la porte. Dans la pénombre, Jason trouva le lit de Zack, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait être le lit de Zack. Il s'y assit.

- Si c'est Zack que tu cherches, il est de l'autre côté, grommela Joseph. On peut pas dormir en paix ici, j'te jure. . .

Jason trouva enfin, non sans mal, le lit de Zack. Il se pencha.

- Zack ?

- Laissez-moi dormir, par pitié. . .

Jason sourit. Il se leva et voulut partir, mais Zack retint son poignet. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sans même ouvrir les yeux. Jason passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, celle de Zack l'accueillit chaudement. Ils restèrent bien cinq minutes à s'embrasser, Jason, couché sur Zack. Joseph en eut assez.

- Oui, bon, ça va ! On a tout en avant-première avec la bande sonore en plus ! C'est dégoûtant, vous pouvez pas le faire ailleurs !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Les deux continuaient de s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était. Joseph ne supportant plus les « bruitages » se cacha la tête sous la couverture.

- Merci quand même !

Jason se libéra de l'étreinte de Zack, essoufflé, tout comme son partenaire.

- Vivement qu'on quitte cette maison.

- Personne ne te demande de rester.

- Mais c'est trop tard.

- Encore deux mois et tout sera terminé.

- Jason, toi en Irlande et moi en Angleterre. Comment ferons-nous ?

- Les vacances.

- Nous passerons si peu de temps ensemble.

- Nous profiterons bien de ces moments.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, et Jason partit.

- Ben voilà, tu l'as eu ton câlin, se moqua Joseph.

Il se reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Joseph rit, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Zack aussi souriait. . .

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu._

_Prochain chapitre : **Une domestique, oui. . . mais pas n'importe laquelle !**_

_A bientôt !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	34. Une domestique, oui

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**Yuna** : merci ! Comme tu vois, je suis bel et bien de retour et je compte rester ! Plus question que je lâche ! Ma fic est appréciée par pas mal de personnes, et je compte pas les laisser en plan sur un chapitre qui se termine mal. Et en plus, toi aussi tu vas m'en vouloir à mort et je veux pas que mon petit démon me fasse la tête. Gros bizoo pour toi que j'adore !

**Kairi** : ah, tu fais des dessins et des BD ? C'est super cool ça ! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je te donne de l'inspiration, et je continuerais à t'en donner si ça peut t'aider, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de continuer ma fic. lol

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne ce qu'on aime. Chacun ses goûts, et on n'a pas le droit de critiquer les autres sur ce qu'ils aiment ou pas. Moi, depuis toute petite, je vis dans les dessins animés, et je compte pas arrêter. D'ailleurs, je suis allée revoir Cendrillon au ciné, la preuve que je suis encore une enfant. Mais personne ne s'en plaint, surtout pas moi. Allez, je vais te laisser sur ce. Gros bizoo !

**Kagomesamashmu** : je suis contente que tu travailles dans un camp. Tu t'occupes d'enfants, c'est bien ça. Moi, j'ai voulu faire ça aussi pendant ces vacances, mais je m'y suis prise trop tard. Tu crois que si je viens au Canada, ils vont m'accepter ? lol Mais bon, je travaillerais l'année prochaine.

Ah, t'aimes bien les crevettes toi ? Moi, pas trop. Je suis pas fan on va dire. J'en mange jamais. En fait, tout le monde est content, c'est vrai. Et ils vont apprendre à s'apprécier. C'est normal après tout, s'ils apprennent à cohabiter ensemble, y'a pas de raisons qu'ils s'aiment pas.

J'ai remis ma fic en ligne pour vous tous ! C'est pas pour moi que je le fais, c'est pour mes lecteurs. Allez, je t'embrasse très fort !

**Sybylle** : de rien, de rien, de rien ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Ridelliz** : merci de garder l'identité de l'équipe mystérieuse secrète. Sinon, plus de fic, plus rien, bye bye !

T'as vu un peu les cohabitations ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Joseph et Zack vont apprendre à vivre ensemble, ils sont bien obligés.

Oui, oui, les ailerons de requins, ça se mange, c'est super bon ! Et puis c'et vrai que Kai, il se trimbale avec des ailerons de requin sur la figure ! lol

Mah ! Pk personne me croit quand je dis que je vais massacrer personne ! C'est vrai ! Enfin, pour l'instant seulement. . . '' Je ne te dis pas qui va passer à la casserole, tu peux aisément le deviner.

Gros zoubis ! Je t'adore !

**Nadia640** : alors, tu as beaucoup de questions, alors je vais tâcher d'y répondre à toutes.

Le grand-père de Kai a déjà craquer. Il va encore plus pêter un câble plus tard, tu verras.

Kai et Iris, ils se remettront pas encore ensemble. C'est la 200ème fois qu'on me pose la question. TTTT

Les demis vont se dérouler dans quelques chapitres encore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront bien par arriver.

Non, Kenny n'aura pas de petite-amie ou petit-ami dans cette fic ni dans une autre. Pk ? Tu veux qu'il en ait une ?

Voilà, tu sais tout ! Bizoo !

**Princesse d'Argent** : j'ai pas répondu à ta review ? Oh, désolée, j'ai dû la louper sans faire exprès ! Pardooooooooon ! Bon, tant que tu as apprécié le chapitre, ça va, je peux me faire pardonner. Voilà la suite. Gros bisous !

**SMS** : le grand-père de Kai pique déjà sa crise de nerfs. Et c'est mal parti. Tu veux une liste de tous mes couples ? Euh. . . oui, bien sûr, mais ça va être un peu long, alors si tu pouvais me laisser ton adresse, je le ferais avec joie. Je t'envoie un mail et puis voilà ! Sinon, y'a un topo dans ce chapitre-ci. Allez, à la prochaine et gros bisous !

**Littleange54** : bienvenue dans mon fan club ! Merci beaucoup et merci aussi à Setsuna ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Je mets un peu de temps à mettre les chaps, mais j'ai besoin de repos aussi ! lol Gros bisous à toi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 33 : Une domestique, oui. . . mais pas n'importe laquelle !**

David se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un téléphone. Il rencontra William. Ils se toisèrent.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas un téléphone ?

William le traça sans un mot.

- Merci quand même ! Vous savez, ça ne coûte rien de parler ! Vous êtes très aimable ! Vous avez vraiment pas de téléphone ici !

David secoua la tête.

- Pff ! C'est à peine s'il m'écoute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça ? arriva Kai.

- Kai, mon ami ! s'écria-t-il, faussement joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dis, t'aurais pas un téléphone ?

- Si, bien sûr, soupira Kai. Tu prends le second couloir à droite, tu vas tout droit jusqu'à un premier couloir. Ben ce couloir, tu le prends pas, faut prendre le second. Après, tu vois une grande salle. Tu n'en prends pas compte, tu continues et là, tu vois un couloir. Tu le prends et le téléphone est dans le coin, à gauche.

David fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre.

- Tu sais quoi Kai ? Tu vas m'accompagner. Parce que je crois pas que je vais m'en rappeler.

Kai avait fait exprès d'expliquer le moins clairement possible. Face au désarroi de David, Kai l'accompagna.

- Tu veux appeler ta copine ?

- Non, mon père.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle est morte.

Kai resta silencieux un instant.

- Tu es fils unique ?

- Non, mes frères sont morts avec ma mère.

Kai avait touché le fond.

- Tu veux savoir toute ma vie ? Très bien. J'appelle mon père pour voir si ma grand-mère va bien. Elle va bienôt mourir et mon père aussi, de chagrin. Je vais être orphelin. Voilà !

Kai se sentit obligé de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé.

David sourit, moqueur.

- Ne le sois pas, si ce n'est pas sincère.

- Voilà le téléphone, coupa Kai.

- Merci, conclut David.

Kai le laissa seul. David composa le numéro.

- Allô ? décrocha-t-on après trois sonneries.

- Papa, c'est moi. Comment va grand-mère ?

- David. . .

Au bout du fil, David perçut les sanglots dans la voix de son père. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- Papa ?

- David, ta grand-mère. . . elle a succombé.

La main de David trembla.

- Papa, ne tente rien de désespéré, s'il te plaît.

- Mon fils, j'ai été fier de toi.

- Papa, arrête de parler ainsi.

- Adieu David. Je t'aime.

On raccrocha. David posa lentement le combiné. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol.

- Papa. . .

Il éclata en pleurs.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai !

Il était partagé entre la tristesse et la rage.

- Papa, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant. . .

- Mais où est David ? se demandèrent les Blade Killers.

- Peut-être que les autres l'ont vu, déduisit Jason. Allons voir.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Tous prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, y compris grand-papa.

- Euh. . . bonjour, salua Jason.

Kai se leva et les entraîna loin de tout regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu David ? On le cherche partout, commença Paul.

Kai fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'ai vu ce matin. Il devait téléphoner à son père.

Les Blade Killers se rembrunirent.

- Pourvu que. . .

Kai comprit.

- Venez avec moi !

Ils coururent presque jusqu'à l'endroit où Kai avait conduit David, plus tôt le matin. Ils arrivèrent et virent David, assis sur le sol, la tête dans les bras et les genoux repliés contre lui. Il était immobile. Mais ce qui surprit encore plus les quatre personnes, c'était la jeune fille, assise en face de lui, les bras autour des genoux et attendant un signe de la part de David. Son regard bleu-vert était triste et ses cheveux châtains traînaient par terre dû au fait qu'elle penchait légèrement la tête de côté. Kai la reconnut.

- Camille ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Camille, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ici, tout seul. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, alors je suis restée avec lui, pour lui tenir compagnie. Personne ne devrait être seul.

Tous pensèrent qu'elle avait un grand coeur. A 15 ans, cette gamine était plutôt mature.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je sais qu'il m'entend. Il a beaucoup pleuré. . .

Les Blade Killers et Kai devinèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa grand-mère était partie et maintenant, c'était au tour de son père.

- C'est très gentil à toi de lui avoir tenu compagnie.

- Mais est-ce bien nécessaire quand on ne peut rien faire pour lui ? Personne ne devrait souffrir.

- Camille, tu ne devrais pas aller aider ton père ?

La jeune fille regarda Kai avec de grands yeux brillants et partit en courant.

- C'est pas par-là les cuisines. . .

- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien, dit Paul. Je vais la voir ! dit-il en s'élançant à sa suite.

- Et n'en profite pas pour la draguer ! cria Kai.

Zack et Jason se penchèrent vers David et essayèrent de lui parler.

- David, ça va ? S'il te plaît, réponds-moi, essaya Zack.

- Je n'ai plus personne, murmura-t-il. Que vais-je devenir ?

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Kai prit la parole.

- Tu as encore tes amis. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. Crois-tu que ton père l'aurait accepté ? Il était fier de toi, alors continue de te battre pour que lui, continue d'être fier de son fils.

Les paroles de Kai étaient emplies de vérité. Mais David en avait assez de combattre. Tous ces mois passés à essayer de convaincre son père que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. . . Tous ces mois n'avaient servi à rien !

- Je n'en peux plus, j'en ai assez. Je suis le dernier de ma famille. Elle s'éteindra avec moi.

- Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose ! gronda Jason. Tu n'en as pas le droit !

Kai mit sa main devant Jason pour l'arrêter.

- Tu veux te suicider, c'est bien ça ? Très bien, vas-y !

- T'es fou ! s'alarma Zack.

Mais Kai le fusilla du regard.

- Laisse-le continuer, chuchota Jason à Zack.

- J'avais une amie qui s'est suicidée. Elle n'avait que 13 ans. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Et son père la détestait. Elle n'a pas eu la même chance que toi, celle d'être aimé avant tout. Elle n'a pas pris le temps de vivre. Mais toi, tu peux encore le faire. Ton père, ta mère, tes frères, tes grands-parents. . . Ils veillent tous sur toi. Et ils t'aiment plus que tout. Ne les déçois pas. Si tu te laisses aller, ce sera comme une trahison pour eux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Non, ce que tu veux, c'est qu'ils ne t'oublies jamais, où qu'ils soient.

Kai s'arrêta enfin et attendit en silence. David leva les yeux et on put distinguer deux minces filets argentés sur ses joues. Il se releva, soulageant Jason et Zack qui serrèrent leur ami dans leur bras.

- Merci Kai. . .

- Veux-tu retourner en Angleterre pour l'enterrement des tiens ?

- Non, on s'occupe de tout là-bas. J'irai pour me recueillir sur leurs tombes.

- Dans combien de temps à peu près ?

David haussa les épaules.

- Dix jours.

- C'est d'accord. Dans dix jours, un avion t'attendra.

- C'n'est pas la peine, j'irai à l'aéroport. . .

- Bien évidemment que tu iras à l'aéroport. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais un jet privé ?

Sur ce, il partit laissant les trois Blade Killers entre eux.

- C'est un chic type quand même, admit Zack.

- Tu crois qu'il fait ça pour qu'on soit plus gentils dans les matchs de Beyblade ? demanda David.

- Non, je crois plutôt qu'il veut qu'on se donne à fond, termina Jason.

- Camille, attends ! s'essouffla Paul.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, au détour d'un couloir.

- Ce n'est pas juste. . .

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce qui arrive à votre ami. Pourquoi devrait-on souffrir alors que l'on a rien fait pour être puni aussi durement ? C'est injuste. Mon père m'a toujours montré le bon chemin et il m'a montré les bonnes valeurs. Il m'a appris ce qui était mal et ce qui était bien. J'ai toujours appliqué ces règles d'or. Et pourtant, la vie m'a enlevé ma mère. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

- Peut-être que toi, tu n'as rien fait. Mais ton père. . .

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, je refuse de le croire. Mon père et moi sommes pareils. Jamais il ne m'aurait appris de fausses valeurs.

- Je n'accuse ton père de rien, rassure-toi.

Paul s'avança vers elle et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

- Je ne connais rien sur toi, je ne peux pas juger. Mais si la vie t'a enlevé ta mère, ça voulait dire que c'était le destin. Chacun de nous avons un destin déjà tout tracé, c'est à nous de faire les modifications. Malgré tout, il y a des failles, et tout ne peut pas se terminer en conte de fées. Car nous sommes dans la réalité.

- Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas partie avec elle ? C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir à sa place ! Si je n'étais pas née, maman ne serait pas morte !

Des larmes abondantes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Ce n'était pas ton heure de mourir. Ta mère est morte en te donnant la vie, n'est-ce pas déjà un merveilleux cadeau ? Un cadeau unique, certes, mais c'en est un merveilleux.

Camille réfléchit à ses paroles et comprit.

- Le prénom que je porte, Camille, c'est le prénom que ma mère m'a donné avant de mourir. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Alors mon père a respecté sa dernière volonté.

- C'est un très beau prénom.

Camille le fixa et des larmes se remirent à couler. Paul s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras. Il avait toujours mal supporté une personne qui pleure. A sa grande surprise, Camille se serra plus étroitement contre lui. Paul recula sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça va mieux ?

Il lui essuya ses larmes d'un geste tendre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Paul approcha son visage du sien, mais elle recula.

- Maître Kai ne serait pas content de me voir avec vous. Excusez-moi, je dois partir.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Paul, désemparé. Camille avait beau être bien plus jeune que lui, elle l'attirait. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il s'était reçu une gifle. Mais sous son caractère agressif, se cachait un coeur pur. Camille était quelqu'un de sentimental et ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était un peu d'amour. Paul pouvait-il lui offrir ceci ?

Le déjeuner se passa presqu'aussi bien que le dîner de la veille. Sauf que grand-papa était soulagé de ne pas entendre de conversations futiles. Ensuite, l'après-midi, ils allèrent tous s'entraîner au sous-sol. Une salle immense avait été installée. Ils se mirent à deux équipes pour un bey-stadium. Les équipes encore en course se mirent avec une équipe éliminée. C'est en suivant ce plan que les Blade Breakers se mirent avec les White Tigers, les Ailes de la Victoire avec les All Starz et les Blade Killers avec les Saint-Shields. Kai expliqua comment ça allait se dérouler.

- Chaque match durera une minute. Il y aura le décompte sur cet écran. Au bout de cette minute, si aucune des deux toupies n'est éjectée, mon analyseur de rapidité fera le travail. Il analysera vos toupies au moment où le compteur se sera arrêté. Ainsi, si votre toupie tournait plus vite que celle de votre adversaire, c'est vous qui gagnez.

- Et si y'a match nul ? demanda Tyson.

- Tout est à recommencer.

- OK.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Ensuite, nous passerons aux exercices physiques. C'est bien de savoir faire du Beyblade, mais il faut aussi avoir une bonne condition physique.

- Et on va faire quoi ? demanda Jason.

- Du sport, tout simplement !

- Comme au bon vieux temps ! s'enthousiasma Hilary.

Avant, c'était Hilary et Kenny qui entraînaient les Blade Breakers.

- Les machines vont prendre votre pouls et mesurer votre fréquence cardiaque pour voir si vous êtes aptes à faire du Beyblade.

- Heureusement qu'on a été éliminé, murmura Michael.

- Tout le monde participera, même les éliminés.

- OK, j'ai rien dit.

Mariah, Emily, Mariam, Lia, Tammy et Marina se plaignirent.

- Attends ! intervint Mariam. Nous, on peut pas soulever des poids comme ça.

- Je sais. Pour vous, il y a le vélo.

Elles jetèrent un regard à plusieurs dizaines de vélos alignés. Elles poussèrent toutes un soupir déprimé. Elles revinrent dans leur équipe respective.

- Qu'y a-t-il Iris ? demanda Lia. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Pour qui se prend-il ? Pourquoi on devrait lui obéir ?

- Euh. . . Parce qu'il nous héberge.

- On ne lui avait rien demandé. Il a tout décidé tout seul.

- Iris, je n'aime pas Kai, mais je ne le déteste pas non plus. Mais il y a des jours où je le respecte comme aujourd'hui. Il n'avait que de bonnes intentions en nous invitant.

- Il aurait pu éviter de nous inviter nous !

- Iris, tu es égoïste. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne et rien d'autre. Ça ne m'étonne pas que toi et Kai ayiez rompu. Votre couple ne marchait pas, et ce n'est pas entièrement de la faute à Kai.

Lia détourna la tête, et l'ignora. Ce qui révolta Iris, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle s'était disputée avec sa meilleure amie, mais c'était la vérité qui régnait dans ses propos. Après tout, c'était peut-être de sa faute. . .

L'entraînement put commencer. Les trois premiers matchs furent Marina contre Eddy, Paul contre Mariam et Kevin contre Max. La minute commença. On entendait des cris de partout et des spectres sortir de leur antre. Au bout de la minute, les vainqueurs furent annoncés : Marina, Paul et Max. Les matchs suivants furent Lia contre Emily, Zack contre Joseph et Gary contre Ray. Le match de Lia et Emily fut serré, mais Emily l'emporta, ainsi que Zack et Ray. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Tammy contre Steve, David contre Ozuma et Mariah contre Tyson. Au bout de cinquante secondes, la toupie de David fut éjectée, mais la toupie s'échoua dans le bey-stadium où se battaient Mariah et Tyson, déstabilisant ce dernier. Résultat : Steve, Ozuma et Mariah. Les matchs suivants opposèrent Iris à Michael, Jason à Dunga et Lee à Kai. Entre Lee et Kai, c'était si serré qu'ils ne virent pas la minute passer. Mais ils continuaient de se battre bien dix minutes quand Kai éjecta Lee. L'analyseur de Kai affichait les deux vitesses. Kai avait battu Lee de deux secondes. Vainqueurs : Michael, Jason et Kai. Les équipes gagnantes étaient donc les Blade Breakers, les All Starz et les Blade Killers. Pour déterminer le meilleur joueur, l'analyseur de Kai afficha les résultats de chacun et tous purent voir une égalité : Ray et Jason. Ils étaient les plus rapides. Un match s'imposait. Ray et Jason se positionnèrent et le match fut programmé pour deux minutes. Pendant ces deux minutes, Driger et le spectre de Jason s'entrechoquaient. Si Ray appelait Driger, Jason voulait garder son spectre secret. Néanmoins, Driger ne sortait pas, mais insufflait sa rapidité à la toupie en elle-même. A la cent-vingtième seconde, une toupie fut éjectée. Jason avait gagné.

- Bravo aux Blade Killers, dit simplement Kai. Passons maintenant aux exercices physiques.

A ce moment, Snow vint se frotter aux jambes de Jason. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Lâche-moi, sale bête !

Mais le chiot s'accrocha à son pantalon. Zack le prit dans ses bras.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Snow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria une petite voix.

Meagan se précipita.

- Il est à toi, ce chien ? demanda Zack.

- Oui, excusez-moi. . .

- Tiens, reprends-le.

- Merci ! sourit Meagan.

L'entraînement reprit. Les garçons aux haltères et aux rames et les filles aux vélos.

- C'est vachement lourd ton truc ! se plaignit Tyson.

Il jeta un regard à Kai qui n'avait aucun mal à soulever l'haltère.

- Bon, je crois que je vais faire des pompes.

Dix minutes plus tard. . .

- J'en peux plus. . . Des abdos. . . je vais faire des abdos. . .

Cinq minutes plus tard. . .

- Kai, je suis crevé. . .

Tyson se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ! T'es encore avec tes haltères !

Il jeta un regard aux autres. Ray, Max, Joseph et Zack faisaient des abdos ou des pompes. Les filles faisaient du vélo. Eddy, Lee et Michael faisaient des rames et Kai, David, Paul, Jason, Steve, Ozuma et Dunga faisaient des haltères. Les filles avaient toutes revêtu un débardeur et un short. Les garçons étaient torses nus. Tyson se mit aux haltères pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était aussi fort que les autres. Mais à peine avait-il soulever l'haltère qu'elle tomba avec un grand bruit suivit d'un cri de douleur. Tout le monde se retourna.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe. . .

- Tyson ! s'écria Marina.

Kai se précipita.

- Tu t'es fait mal où ?

- Au poignet. . .

- Viens, je vais te soigner.

- Depuis quand t'es aussi gentil ?

- Tu préfères souffrir ou que je te soigne ?

Tyson se leva.

- Tyson, ne va pas au-dessus de tes limites, conseilla Marina.

Tyson suivit Kai non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Marina. Tout le monde s'accorda une pause. Jason s'allongea, épuisé. Zack s'assit à côté de lui.

- Ça va ? demanda Jason.

- Ça peut aller. Et toi ?

- Je tiens le coup. Zack ?

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, Jason attira Zack par la nuque et captura ses lèvres. Zack ouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue de Jason. Les mains de Zack s'aventurèrent sur son torse en sueur.

- Regardez-les, ils sont sur le point de se violer sur place ! dit Joseph.

- Bon, ça suffit, les câlins ! intervint Kai qui était revenu avec Tyson.

- Tyson, ça va ? demanda Marina.

- Ouais, c'est rien qu'une petite foulure !

- Mais hors de question que tu t'entraînes, dit durement le maître des lieux.

- Mais Kai, les quarts. . .

- . . . sont encore loin, termina-t-il. Sois raisonnable pour une fois.

Tyson croisa les bras sous la tête.

- Bon, d'accord. . . Aïeuh !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et tous reprirent l'entraînement.

Camille passa pour leur apporter discrètement des rafraîchissements sur ordre de son père. Kenny et Hilary la remercièrent. La jeune domestique leur sourit et repartit.

- Elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, remarqua Yuna.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ici, déduisit Gareth.

- Qui pourrait être heureux avec un grand-papa aussi horrible ? dit Yumi avec amertume.

- Oui, mais c'est celui de Kai, pas celui de Camille. Mais de tout façon, y'a qu'à voir le tête de ce vieux bouc sénile pour avoir peur, compléta Matt.

Meagan et Kim, qui suivaient la conversation furent tristes pour Camille.

- Dis Kim, tu crois vraiment que Camille n'est pas heureuse ici ?

- Oui, je le crois vraiment.

- On pourrait l'emmener avec nous.

- Ecoute-moi Meagan. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de l'emmener. Ici, elle a son père.

- Et son père, est-ce qu'il l'aime ?

La question de la petite fille était aussi inattendue que compréhensible. C'était normal après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son propre père.

- Oui, je pense que son père l'aime.

Meagan demeura muette et fixa son regard sur Ozuma qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Kim se demanda quels genres de questions elle se posait. Elles avaient vécu très longtemps ensemble, mais une partie de l'esprit de Meagan restait inconnue.

- Meagan ? Ne pense plus à tout ça, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il faudrait que je trouve du temps pour aller voir mes parents, déclara Tyson.

- Tu le peux, maintenant que tu ne t'entraînes plus, dit Kenny.

- Mais j'aimerais leur présenter Marina.

Kenny s'arrêta de pianoter sur son clavier.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Ça te réussit pas le célibat Kenny. Pourquoi tu te trouverais pas quelqu'un ?

- J'ai mieux à faire.

- Que dis-tu de Meagan ?

- Trop jeune.

- Iris ?

- Avec Kai. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à me recevoir son poing dans la figure.

- Ils ont cassé.

- Tu penses que c'est sérieux.

Tyson haussa les épaules.

- Ça en a l'air. J'ai quand même du mal à croire en la culpabilité de Kai.

- Il ne faut pas oublier Shana, intervint Yakami.

- Oui, compléta Nick. C'est de ma faute. Déjà que je ne la sentais pas cette fille. . . Pourquoi ai-je accepté de lui rendre service ?

- Qu'en savais-tu ? Mais de tout façon, le mal est fait, Iris les a vus, et même si Kai n'est pas fautif, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il s'est laissé embrasser par Shana. Et en parlant d'elle, elle doit rager de ne trouver personne dans son hôtel.

Tous rirent à la dernière remarque de Yakami. Néanmoins, Tyson resta sceptique. Kai était son ami et il trouvait cette histoire de plus en plus étrange.

Plus les jours passaient, plus les équipes s'entraînaient durement. Tyson n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de demander à Marina de l'accompagner chez ses parents. Les relations entre Kai et Iris restaient toujours très tendues et Lia évitait le plus possible sa meilleure amie. Ray essayait de l'interroger mais en vain. Tout allait bien pour Max et Tammy et contrairement à Tyson, Max avait demandé à Tammy si elle voulait bien rencontrer son père. Elle avait accepté avec joie. Entre Nick et Mariam, tout allait bien également. Par-contre, Yakami et Ozuma ne s'adressaient plus une parole malgré les efforts de leurs amis pour les réconcilier. Etrangement, la relation Zack-Jason s'était dégradée on ne sait comment ; ils avaient dû avoir une conversation qui avait mal tourné. David devait partir en Angleterre dans deux jours et Camille croisait Paul, mais filait le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Kai l'avait bien remarqué. Il coinça Paul.

- Dis, je t'avais demandé de ne pas la draguer.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Alors pourquoi elle t'évite ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Et de quoi j'me mêle ?

- J'me mêle de ce qui me regarde, décréta Kai sur le même ton.

- Ah bon ? lança Paul ironiquement.

- Si on compte que tu es dans MA maison, que Camille fait partie de MES domestiques et que tu es en train de parler au maître des lieux qui s'avère être MOI.

Paul lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- Ouais, bon, ça va.

- Alors ? Pourquoi elle t'évite ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'en savais que dalle !

- Ben, va lui parler, qu'est-ce que t'attends !

- Elle ne veut pas me voir.

- Alors tu sais pourquoi elle t'évite.

- Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ça ?

- Non.

- Tu me laisses tranquille après ?

- Pas sûr.

- T'es pénible !

- Tant que tu seras ici, tu suivras mes règles.

- L'autre jour, elle m'a raconté un peu toute sa vie et. . . je l'ai consolé, rien de plus.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Bon, j'ai eu. . . une pulsion on va dire. Mais elle m'a repoussé.

- Je vois. T'as essayé de l'embrasser !

Paul soupira. Il avait essayé de le dire le moins directement possible et voilà que Kai lui cassait son coup.

- Réponds !

- Oui, bon, ça va hein ! J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça. . .

Kai mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Rends-la heureuse, dit-il simplement avant de partir.

- Et comment je m'y prends ? Bon, la prochaine fois que je la vois, je la coince. Mais elle va avoir peur et penser que je ne suis qu'une brute. Mais peut-être qu'elle m'acceptera. De toute façon, je dois lui parler, mais je ne sais pas où elle réside moi. Et puis, si elle. . .

- Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit, jeune homme et laissez-moi passer, vous me barrez la route.

Paul fit face à grand-papa.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Withman ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Gnagnagna ! Il m'énerve ! Il se prend pour qui, j'te jure !

Paul partit de l'endroit, ne voulant pas d'autre affrontement.

- Pff, j'en ai marre ! On doit s'entraîner dur chaque jour, on doit se lever à des heures bien fixes, on doit tout ranger. . . et il fallait que je tombe amoureux d'une des domestiques de Kai.

Il rencontra Lee dans les couloirs.

- Tiens, bonjour capitaine des White Tigers !

- Mon nom, c'est Lee.

- Oui, je le sais.

Lee ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et partit en secouant la tête.

- Il est dérangé dans sa tête, marmonna-t-il. Ou peut-être que c'est son match contre nous qui lui a laissé des séquelles, mais il est vraiment pas bien.

Paul se promenait dans les couloirs, espérant apercevoir Camille, mais il abandonna à l'heure du dîner. Il fut le premier à être dans la salle à manger. Il était plutôt seul avec grand-papa qui le regardait dédaigneusement. Mal à l'aise, Paul lui adressa une parole et un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Bonsoir !

Le grand-papa détourna le regard.

- Vous savez, ça ne coûte rien de parler un peu. Ça détend, dans certains cas. Et puis, je sais que vous pouvez être gentil quand vous le voulez.

Aucune réponse. Paul haussa les épaules. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, comme personne ne venait, Paul réengagea la conversation.

- Vous êtes plutôt solitaire non ? La solitude ne mène à rien, vous serez seul toute votre vie.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ? C'est dommage parce que. . .

- Vous allez vous taire !

Paul sursauta.

- Fallait le dire au lieu de vous énerver.

Paul se tut sous le regard furieux de grand-papa. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler et de le narguer.

- C'est dangereux pour un homme comme vous de vous énerver. Vos nerfs peuvent lâcher. . .

William se leva bruyamment et s'avança vers Paul avec un air patibulaire. Paul se leva également et se recula.

- Je vous ai vexé ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ben c'était pas voulu, j'essayais seulement de lier connaissance avec vous, rien de plus.

William continuait de s'avancer et bientôt, Paul se retrouva coincé entre l'homme et le mur.

- Ecoutez, on va pas se taper hein ?

Le vieil homme leva la main mais Paul se baissa et William atteignit le vide.

- Vous savez que je peux porter plainte ? dit-il, derrière William.

Furieux, William se retourna et d'un revers de main, atteignit Paul.

- Ça va pas, vous êtes fou !

Un filet de sang s'écoula du coin de ses lèvres.

- Je vais porter plainte.

William ricana.

- Où sont les témoins ?

Il avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun témoin.

- Faut vous faire soigner, ça va plus là !

Grand-papa s'approchait toujours tandis que Paul reculait. Il eut l'idée d'atteindre la grande porte, mais William fut plus rapide. Il plaqua Paul par les épaules contre le mur.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, jeune homme. Je vais te garder ici, avec moi. . .

Paul se débattit.

- Comment il fait pour être aussi fort ? Pour un vieux, il a des ressources ! Il devrait marcher avec une canne à son âge ! pensa Paul.

William accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules. La victime grimaça.

- La vache, il me fait mal !

- Tu ne parles plus ? Tu étais pourtant si bavard tout à l'heure.

- Allez vous faire voir, espèce d'enf. . . !

- Pas de grossièretés chez moi !

William passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains et plongea ses yeux dans le regard brun de Paul. Celui-ci, malgré sa position, déclara :

- Désolé, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes pourris comme vous. . . Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre !

Il se dégagea violemment et courut jusqu'à la porte mais William lui empoigna le bras. Paul se retourna pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais William le bloqua de son autre main.

- Mais il a quel âge, c'est pas vrai ! ragea Paul.

Le jeune garçon lui fit un croche-patte mais ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. La tête de Paul heurta violemment le sol. Il entendit un vague « Grand-père ! Arrête ! » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. . .

Quand Paul se réveilla, il eut une réaction immédiate.

- Où est-il que je le castre !

- Calme-toi Paul, tu as subi un choc.

- Jason, Zack, David ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ah, ma tête. . .

- Nous sommes arrivés au moment où tu heurtais le sol. Ça va ?

- Oui, je crois. J'ai cru entendre Kai.

- Oui, il parle avec son « papi ». On a bien failli lui faire sa fête, déclara David. Heureusement que Kai était là pour nous empêcher les ennuis. Ce type a un grain dans la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il m'a sauté dessus. Mes bavardages incessants ont dû royalement l'énerver.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, il s'est levé, furieux, il s'est avancé vers moi avec des airs pas nets. J'ai bien essayé de me défendre mais il a réussi à me frapper.

- C'est de là que vient ton bleu sur la joue, avertit Jason.

Paul toucha sa joue et grimaça de douleur.

- Oui, je pense.

- Et après ? questionna Zack.

- Il m'a plaqué contre un mur et il a fait je-sais-pas-quoi avec mes cheveux. Il m'a décoiffé, le s. . .

- Oui, et ensuite ? coupa David.

- Ben, j'ai essayé de lui échapper mais il m'a rattrapé et je lui ai fait un croche-patte. On est tombés tous les deux et ma tête a eu son compte.

- Il a dit des paroles menaçantes ?

- Oh oui. . . Il a dit « Tu n'iras nulle part, jeune homme. Je vais te garder ici, avec moi. . . »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu faire ? se demanda David.

Les trois autres le regardèrent comme s'il était débile.

- Tu veux un dessin peut-être ? Ou tu veux que je te le crie dans les oreilles ? s'emporta Paul.

- Mon pauvre David, tu es trop innocent ! rit Jason.

Il jeta un regard à Zack et s'arrêta net. Apparemment, ils étaient tous deux malheureux pour une raison quelconque. David et Paul se regardèrent. Ce dernier demanda à David de s'approcher.

- Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'ils ont ?

- Non, aucune idée.

- Peut-être que. . .

- Quoi ?

- Ben. . . tu sais. . .

David afficha un air interrogateur.

- Tu le fais exprès où t'es complètement stupide !

Zack et Jason se retournèrent. Ils rencontrèrent le grand sourire de Paul.

- Ne vous en faites pas. On parlait de choses futiles.

Paul souffla à David.

- Je te demande s'ils l'ont fait !

- Fait quoi ?

Paul le regarda, plus désespéré que désespéré.

- Je vais pleurer. . . Qu'on me passe un poignard que je me suicide. . .

Kai entra.

- Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent ! s'égaya Paul.

- Ça va Paul ?

- J'espère que tu m'apportes des bonnes nouvelles parce qu'avec ces trois-là, c'est pas possible de vivre.

- Grand-père n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais ne t'inquiète plus, il ne t'approchera plus.

- Y'a intérêt ! C'est un pervers et un obsédé ton grand-papa, il est fou ou simplement en manque ! Encore heureux que je suis pas encore à l'asile ! Et maintenant, je veux être tranquille ! Kai, je voudrais te parler.

Kai resta, mais également les trois autes.

- En privé, ce serait sympa !

Ils sortirent.

- Quoi ?

- Tu trouves pas que David est bête ?

Kai ne répondit pas, surpris.

- Tu sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Zack et Jason ? Ils ne se parlent plus.

- Je ne suis pas leur nounou !

- Ça te ferait pas de mal.

- Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi si mon grand-père n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout de ses actes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ton grand-père aussi ! C'est pas la saison des amours que je sache ! Je me demande comment tu peux vivre avec cet aliéné ?

- Je ne connaissais pas ces penchants pour les jeunes moi !

- Les jeunes HOMMES ! Nuance !

- Oui, bon. . . Je suis désolé, tu veux quoi de plus ?

- Je veux qu'on m'explique pourquoi il m'a choisi moi et pas un autre !

- Parce que tu étais sous sa main.

- Je ne suis pas une marchandise !

- Mon grand-père ne pensait pas comme toi.

- Et s'il venait cette nuit pendant mon sommeil ?

- Tu n'as qu'à t'enfermer à double tour.

- Et si quelqu'un veut me voir ?

- Il frappera. Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Ouais, y'a intérêt.

Kai secoua la tête, navré. Il laissa Paul en paix.

- J'en ai marre de cette baraque. . . murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, verrouilla la porte et se réfugia sur le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air. Il baissa les yeux et admira le jardin. Malgré l'obscurité naissante, Paul aperçut la longue chevelure châtain de Camille qui prenait l'air également.

- Camille ! appela son père.

- J'arrive papa. . .

Elle se retourna et s'immobilisa. Elle leva les yeux et vit Paul. Celui-ci eut un triste sourire et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle esquissa un discret sourire elle aussi et lui rendit son salut avant de rentrer dans le manoir. Paul rentra mais quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à grand-papa. Il sursauta violemment. Comment était-il entré ? Il avait pourtant verrouillé la porte. Le vieil homme jeta une clé sur le sol. Paul comprit.

- Vous voulez quoi encore ! Franchement ! Vous voulez pas vous trouver une gentille petite femme ?

William le fixa sans rien dire.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait un pervers ! Et laissez-moi passer !

Paul passa à côté de l'homme mais il l'empoigna.

- On doit parler.

- J'ai rien à dire !

William le plaqua contre le mur si bien que le mal de tête de Paul empira. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser la douleur.

- Tu as eu de la chance tout à l'heure, jeune homme.

Tout en maintenant Paul plaqué contre le mur, il ferma la porte. Paul poussa violemment William loin de lui et ouvrit la porte mais William la referma d'un coup sec.

- C'est pas vrai, il prend des vitamines ou quoi ! J'en ai marre !

Paul souffrait bien trop pour se défendre correctement.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, je vous ai rien fait, bon sang !

La douleur empirait de plus en plus et Paul ne résistait presque plus. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il sentit néanmoins la main de William se balader sous son T-shirt et il l'emporta ensuite sur le lit. Là, Paul se saisit du vase qu'il y avait sur la table de nuit et le cassa sur la tête de l'homme. Il se recula, du sang s'écoulant partout. Paul sortit de la chambre.

- KAI !

Il tomba à genoux et ne supportant plus la douleur, s'évanouit, rattrapé par deux bras frêles.

- Paul !

- Camille. . . souffla-t-il avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience. . .

- Franchement grand-père ! Je croyais pas que t'irais jusque-là !

- Kai Jason. . .

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ne t'approche plus de mes invités, c'est compris !

- Ne me parle pas ainsi !

- Je m'en fous ! Je parlerai comme j'en ai envie ! Et tant mieux si tu souffres de ta blessure, c'est bien fait ! Heureusement que Paul n'a rien et qu'il refuse de porter plainte ! Tout ça pour m'éviter les ennuis ! Voilà, c'est ça l'amitié grand-père !

- Ce ne sont pas tes amis !

- Tu croiras ce que tu veux, j'm'en fiche royalement.

Et il partit sur ces derniers mots. Il rentra dans la chambre de Paul où Camille et les Blade Killers veillaient sur lui.

- Il va bien ? questionna-t-il.

- S'il est pas traumatisé après ça, je me fais moine, dit David.

- Dis Kai, il est fou ton grand-père, déclara Jason. Je crois qu'on va aller dans un hôtel, ça vaudra mieux.

- Il ne recommencera plus.

- Non, Kai. Nous allons partir. C'est pour Paul, tu ne vois donc pas dans quel état il est ?

- Non, Jason, s'éveilla Paul.

- Paul. . .

- Si Kai te dit qu'il ne recommencera plus, c'est qu'il doit avoir raison. Je lui fais confiance.

- Mais Paul. . .

- Ça va, je te dis.

- David, commença Zack, fais-toi moine. Il a pas l'air traumatisé du tout.

- Il en faut bien plus que ça pour m'impressionner.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Mais Jason n'était pas rassuré pour autant. . .

Camille resta toute la nuit avec Paul et Kai veillait, à l'extérieur, sans que personne ne le sache. Camille s'était endormie sur Paul quand les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent lui lécher la peau. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux océan et réalisa l'endroit où elle était. Elle se releva en vitesse. Quelle heure était-il ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est que 6h30. Ton service ne commence qu'à huit heures.

Elle tourna le regard vers Paul.

- Vous êtes réveillé ?

- Oui, je te regardais dormir, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

La jeune fille rougit.

- Je dois aller me préparer, dit-elle en se levant.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me laisser alors que je suis encore convalescent ?

Elle se rassit.

- Tu as encore largement le temps, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- L'autre jour, c'était un moment d'égarement, je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. . .

- Je ne regrette rien moi.

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'attacher à vous. Maître Kai et Maître William m'en voudraient beaucoup.

- Maître Kai ne t'en voudra pas du tout. Quant à l'autre vieux fou, il n'a pas le droit de décider de ta vie.

- Mais Maître William est amoureux de vous. . .

Paul éclata de rire. Il reprit difficilement son souffle.

- Non. . . je t'assure qu'il ne m'aime pas. . . Il est fou, c'est tout.

- Peu importe. Je n'ai aucun droit ici.

- Si. Tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur.

Camille ferma les yeux, les lèvres serrées. Paul posa une main sur sa joue et la força à le regarder.

- Camille, ne te torture plus l'esprit.

Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, maintenant, il en avait assez. Camille ne protesta pas, mais ne répondit pas non plus au baiser. Paul s'en aperçut, ce qui le blessa profondément. Il se sépara.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Excuse-moi.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée.

Elle partit précipitamment de la chambre. Elle partit en courant mais on l'attrapa par la taille, en pleine course.

- Camille ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme ça ? demanda Kai.

Elle tourna son visage inondé de larmes vers lui. Surpris, il la lâcha et elle s'enfuit. Kai se dirigea vers la chambre de Paul mais il n'était pas dans son lit. Il était dans la salle de bains. Kai frappa à la porte.

- Paul ? C'est moi !

- Laisse-moi tranquille Kai. . . S'il te plaît. . .

Kai le laissa, mais il avait bien perçu les sanglots dans sa voix. . .

_Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Et encore désolée pour l'attente !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Encore des invités ? . . . Grand-papa pique sa crise !**_

_Gros bisous !_

Etoile xxx 


	35. Encore des invités ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**Yuna** : mici ! Ze t'adore aussi ! Mais tu peux ranger ta tente, lol ! Gros bizoo, je t'aime très fort !

**Ridelliz** : bah quoi ? Je l'aime bien mon Paul moi ! Mais oui, les Blade Killers sont sympas ! Et pis Zackinouchet et Jasoninouchet, eh bah, ils se font la gueule parce queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. . . . . . . . . Vi, on est dans un manoir de tarés, c'est ce qui fait le charme de ce beau manoir non ? lol

Tu veux du Kai-Iris ? Mais tu vas en avoir très bientôt ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ah là, tu vas pas être déçue. Enfin, j'espère, parce que c'est pas rose ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Les pauvres. . . Mais nan, je suis pas sadique !

Oui ! Vive Envyyyyy ! XD Allez, je te fais de gros gros gros bisous !

**Kagomesamashmu** : oui, le grand-papa, il est un peu beaucoup fou, mais c'est pas grave ! Et pis, c'est vrai, c'est triste pour Paul et Camille, mais je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour eux si je peux bien sûr. J'aime pas les fins tristes, surtout si c'est une histoire d'amour. Tout le monde mérite sa part d'amour et Paul et Camille ne font pas exception !

Bah, faut pas être triste. Tu vas revoir tes amis à la rentrée, et tu pourras encore délirer avec elle. Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour ce que tu sais et je te prête ma force si tu veux. Je t'embrasse très fort !

**Sungril** : oui, le grand-père, c'est un gros pervers. C'est un cas, mais c'est mon souffre-douleur, je l'ai décidé. lol Ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Voilà le prochain ! Gros bizoo !

**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon** : ah, mais t'es en France ? Tu veux pas passer me voir ? Bah, je suis désolée que mon chapitre t'ait pas plu. Mais je vais me rattraper sur les prochains, promis ! Et pis, le grand-père, faut pas faire une fixation, c'est qu'un gros con ! Merci de prendre du temps pour me mettre une review ! Bisous !

**SMS** : oui, le grand-père Withman est maboul. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me répéter ? TT Bon, pas grave. J't'embrasse !

**Littleange54** : Lia a toujours raison au sujet d'Iris. Mais Iris, là, elle me sort par les yeux. Quoi ? C'est mon personnage ? Ben oui, je sais que c'est mon perso, et alors ? Je l'aime pas, c'est tout. . . Gros bisous à toi !

**Princesse d'Argent** : j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter. . . relit ses RAR Bah non, c'est pas une impression, je me répète vraiment. Marre ! Bah voilà, je pète un câble ! Mais au moins, cette fois, je t'ai pas oublié ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira parce que pauvre grand-papa ! J'ai lu ton mail, mais pas le temps d'y répondre encore. Promis, je trouverais un créneau. Bisous !

**Nadia640** : bah, Kenny avec quelqu'un, c'est un peu tard maintenant. Mais j'y ai pensé, mais y'a rien qui me vient à l'esprit. Ah, tu aimais bien Eliane ? Bah pas mes soeurs. lol Mais je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé cette petite, elle méritait pas son sort mais le destin en a décidé ainsi. Oui, oui, je sais, le destin, c'est moi. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à tuer une petite fille innocente et toute mimi qui a perdu sa mère et son père qui l'aimait pas ? Nan, pas taper !

Bah tu sais, David et Paul non plus, ils y réchappent pas, ils vont tous y passer avec moi, tu verras. Je les maltraite pas mes persos, c'est juste qu'ils sont pas sages avec moi, c'est pour ça. lol Je plaisante ! Bah, j'espère que tu pourras avoir le net plus tôt que prévu et sinon, c'est pas grave, j'attendrais.

Bisous à toi !

**Sybylle** : ouais, moi aussi, je la hais Réléna, c'est une plaie cette fille ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira parce que grand-papa est au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Gros bizoo !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 34 : Encore des invités ? . . . Grand-papa pique sa crise !**

Paul ne disait plus rien. Il était morose et semblait triste toute la journée.

- Paul ? Ça va bien au moins ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Non, ça va. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Les Blade Killers s'en allèrent mais ils s'inquiétèrent davantage.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? se demanda Jason.

- Il va mal. Faut lui remonter le moral, ça va plus là !

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse David ?

- Je pars demain, je compte sur vous pour le retrouver en forme quand je reviens.

- Ah oui, tu pars. Quand reviens-tu ?

- Avant les demis, mais je ne sais pas exactement.

- Tu vas te recueillir sur la tombe de tes parents ?

- Oui.

Soudain, Camille déambula dans le couloir en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant eux.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Maître Kai ?

- Euh. . . non, pas aujourd'hui.

- Merci quand même.

Et elle reprit sa course.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Zack.

- Aucune idée, répondit Jason en haussant les épaules.

- Camille, tu en es bien sûre ?

- Oui ! Ils sont quatre et ils disent vous connaître et ils ont raconté une histoire avec une abbaye ou quelque chose comme ça.

Kai en était certain à présent. Mais que venaient-ils faire là ?

- Merci Camille, je m'en occupe.

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte. Quand il vit les quatre personnes devant lui, il crut à un rêve.

- Bonjour Kai, commença un jeune garçon roux aux yeux violets. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

- Tala. . .

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir me voir ?

- Tu es mon ami, non ? Il est normal que j'ai eu envie de te voir.

- Veux-tu vivre ici pendant quelques jours ? demanda Kai, cash.

Tala et ses coéquipiers furent surpris.

- Kai, tu as changé. Tu n'étais pas aussi. . . gentil et aimable avant.

- Ça me ferait plaisir si vous acceptiez. Il y a tout le monde ici, toutes les équipes participant au Tournoi. Et puis, vous pourriez vous entraîner avec nous tous les jours.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, on ne va pas refuser, sourit Bryan.

Tala accepta sous les supplications de Bryan, Ian et Spencer. Ça fait quatre invités de plus. Grand-papa serait furieux. . .

Au déjeuner, les Demolition Boys furent présentés à tout le monde. Néanmoins, Yumi eut une nouvelle crise.

- Yumi ! s'alarma Yuna. Yumi !

Elle s'effondra, rattrapée par Matt.

- Yuna, c'est lui. . . articula-t-elle péniblement.

- Quoi ? Le malaise de l'autre jour ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mais qui ? Tala ? Bryan ?

- Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moi. . .

Yuna suivit le regard de sa soeur. Il se posa sur Bryan. Yuna s'approcha de lui.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma soeur, c'est compris !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Yuna ? demanda Kai.

- C'est lui qui. . .

- Ça suffit maintenant, Yumi a des malaises seulement parce que. . .

- Mais tu n'as pas vu son regard sur ma soeur !

- J'ai rien fait du tout, tu délires ! se défendit Bryan.

- Espèce de. . . !

- De quoi ! Vas-y, dis-le en face !

Ils étaient sur le point de se taper dessus mais heureusement que tout le monde était là pour les séparer.

- Bryan, arrête ! essaya Tala et Ian.

- Pourquoi, parce que c'est une fille !

- Yuna, t'as aucune chance ! raisonna Hilary.

- J'm'en fiche !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan !

- Manquait plus que ça. . . murmura Kai.

William apparut. Son visage se décomposa quand il vit les Demolition Boys.

- Kai. . .

- Les Demolition Boys sont mes invités.

- C'n'est pas une auberge ici !

- A croire que si.

- Tyson !

- Quoi ! J'ai raison, je le sais !

William en avait assez de tous ces débarquements à l'improviste.

- Kai, je peux te parler ? demanda William, le plus calme possible.

Kai hocha la tête et suivit son grand-père dans son bureau. La porte claqua.

- Explique-moi Kai !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ce sont mes amis et j'ai le droit de les héberger si j'en ai envie.

- Kai, te rends-tu compte ? Ils sont bien trop nombreux.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur laisser ta chambre, dit-il ironiquement.

- Il n'y a plus de chambre Kai.

- Il reste la mienne. Et je peux très bien les répartir.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, mais je ne veux pas les avoir dans mes pattes.

- Qui voudrait se retrouver face à toi ?

Et il partit. Mais quand il ressortit, c'était le chaos. Une bagarre avait éclaté entre Bryan et Yuna.

- Mais c'est pas vrai. . . murmura-t-il, désespéré.

- C'est pas ma faute si ta soeur est fragile !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

- Je lui ai rien fait du tout ! Elle est sensible, c'est tout !

- T'as pas le droit de lui faire ça sous prétexte qu'elle est faible !

- Mais je lui ai rien fait ! T'es sourde !

- Non, j'entends très bien ! C'est toi qui n'entends rien ! Laisse-nous tranquilles !

Bryan laissa tomber. Cette fille ne comprendrait pas de toute façon. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait fait quelque chose à sa sœur. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait, il ne la connaissait même pas.

- Bon, ça suffit ! interrompit Kai. Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Mais personne ne l'entendit et Yuna poussa Bryan ; il alla défoncer la porte du bureau de William.

- Catastrophe. . . dit Kai.

William sursauta et leva les yeux et vit Yuna se jeter sur Bryan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! KAI !

- J'y peux rien moi ! S'ils veulent se battre, qu'ils le fassent, ils finiront par se lasser.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu'ils pourraient tout détruire !

- T'exagères. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient détruire, c'est ton bureau. C'est pas une grande perte.

- J'en ai assez !

William empoigna Yuna et Bryan.

- C'est quoi votre problème ! ragea-t-il.

Yuna et Bryan le regardèrent.

- Pour l'instant, c'est vous notre problème ! lâcha Yuna.

- Insolente !

- Gnagnagna ! Lâchez-moi, vieux fou !

William en avait plus qu'assez de se faire rembarrer par ces jeunes. En plus, les deux qu'il tenait n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer.

- Elle a rien ta copine !

- Ma copine, c'est ma soeur jumelle !

- Ah oui ? Ben, vous vous ressemblez pas du tout ! Mais lâchez-moi vous !

- Sortez de mon bureau !

- Ben lâchez-nous !

William les jeta presque dehors.

- Ouais, ça va, pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, espèce de brute !

Comme William ne pouvait plus s'enfermer dans son bureau (il n'avait plus de porte !), il partit ailleurs. Yuna et Bryan allaient recommencer mais on les bâillonna. Tala et Hilary avaient plaqué une main sur leurs lèvres pour les empêcher de parler ou plutôt de piailler.

- Ça suffit comme ça !

- Oui, ça suffit ! ordonna Tala.

Yuna se dégagea violemment des bras de Hilary et se dirigea vers Yumi.

- Yumi, ça va ?

- Yuna, tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Peut-être que je suis paranoïaque. Ou hypocondriaque. On ne sait jamais.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu n'es pas folle.

- On ne peut pas donner des migraines à distance. C'est logiquement impossible. Puis, ça va mieux maintenant.

Yuna jeta un regard à Bryan. Devait-elle s'excuser ?

- Allez, viens Yumi. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Elles partirent.

- Yuna, Yumi, attendez ! retint Hilary.

Hilary, Matt et Gareth les suivirent.

- Yuna, je ne te comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Hilary. Ce Bryan est un crétin fini, c'est tout.

Matt la prit dans ses bras.

- Allons, allons, tu es énervée, rien de plus. Ça va passer.

- Yumi, dis-moi la vérité. Qu'as-tu vraiment ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Yumi baissa la tête et ses yeux s'attristèrent.

- Peut-être que. . . commença Gareth.

- Peut-être que quoi ? pressa Matt.

- Peut-être que Yumi en a assez de se sentir exclue. Elle se dit qu'elle n'a pas sa place ici.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je. . . je respecte tout le monde ici. Je ne causerai jamais de tort à Yuna. Du moins, pas volontairement.

Yuna comprit.

- Excuse-moi Yumi. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que tu ressentais ces choses-là. Je suis idiote. Nous sommes jumelles, mais je suis incapable de refléter tes sentiments. Pardonne-moi. . .

Yumi lui sauta au cou.

- Non, toi, pardonne-moi !

Elles sourirent à travers leur étreinte. Après de longues embrassades, Matt et Yuna sortirent se promener, Hilary et Gareth également et Yumi décida, à l'insu de sa soeur, de parler à Bryan, dans le but de s'excuser. Elle demanda à Kai qui passait dans le couloir.

- Excuse-moi Kai, je pourrais parler aux Demolition Boys.

- Oui. Si tu cherches Tala, c'est au troisième avec moi. Si tu cherches Ian, c'est au premier avec Lee, Kevin et Gary. Si tu cherches Spencer, c'est au troisième avec Zack, Joseph et Dunga et si tu cherches Bryan, c'est au troisième aussi avec Jason et Ozuma. Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien. Merci.

Elle partit, pensive.

- Troisième étage avec Jason et Ozuma. . .

Elle se dirigea donc vers cette indication et frappa. Joseph ouvrit.

- Oui ?

- Excuse-moi, je me suis trompée de chambre.

- Y'a pas de mal.

Elle frappa à la porte d'à côté. Bryan ouvrit.

- Oh non. . . Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'excuser.

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

- T'excuser ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non, je suis sérieuse ! Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !

- C'est bon, je suis pas sourd !

- C'est à cause de moi cette dispute.

- Comme si j'avais pas remarqué ! dit-il ironiquement.

- Bon, tu m'excuses ou pas ? Sinon, je pars.

- Pars, ça vaudrait mieux.

Blessée, Yumi rebroussa chemin.

- Eh miss ! l'interpella Bryan. Fais pas cette tête, c'est oublié.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira et Bryan esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Yumi se sent seule, déclara Hilary. J'ai de la peine pour elle.

- Il lui faudrait un petit copain, rit Gareth.

- Mais qui ? Tu crois que c'est facile ? Ça demande du temps. Trouver l'âme soeur, c'est difficile.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de la trouver du premier coup.

- Ça la fera moins souffrir. Je suis déjà passée par là, et c'est très douloureux.

Gareth se fit soudain silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hilary.

- Tu étais amoureuse ?

- Oui, de Tyson. Mais c'est passé maintenant, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'aimerais être cette personne.

Hilary s'arrêta net. Gareth également.

- J'ai cru mal entendre. Tu peux répéter ?

- J'aimerais être la personne que tu aimes.

Hilary ne pensait jamais entendre ces mots un jour.

- Justement Gareth. Cette personne, c'est toi.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta de battre quand Hilary approcha ses lèvres pour les poser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et prit l'initiative du baiser. Hilary se laissa aller contre son torse.

Le lendemain, David se leva très tôt et ne réveilla pas les autres. Mais Kai était levé.

- Tu pars aujourd'hui. Bonne chance.

- Merci Kai. Je te rembourserais les billets d'avion dès que je pourrais.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un cadeau.

- Merci. Mais si on doit combattre l'un contre l'autre, je ne te ferai aucun cadeau.

- Mais c'est ce que j'attends de votre part à tous.

- C'est vrai. Sinon, il n'y aurait aucun fair-play.

- Alors il faut donner tout ce qu'on a.

David et Kai sourirent.

- Allez, vas-y vite.

- Oui, salut. Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible. Avant les demis.

- T'es obligé de toute manière.

David partit et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Une fois là-bas, il espérait la revoir. . .

_Et voilà le chapitre 34 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Un choix qui vient du cœur**_

_Bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	36. Un choix qui vient du coeur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**Princesse d'Argent** : merci merci pour tes commentaires, ils me font vraiment très plaisir. Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te fasse rire. Voilà la suite !

**Kimiko** : manque de respect envers grand-papa ? Non, pas tant que ça, il ne fait que payer. lol Je te remercie pour ta review !

**Sybylle** : mici mici !

**Kagomesamashmu** : un Yumi/Bryan ? Oui, c'est possible. Tout est possible avec moi, mais je réserve encore bien des surprises. Oui, oui, Kai fait tout ça pour faire ch son grand-père, mais ça, tout le monde l'avait bien compris je crois. Alors voilà la suite et amuse-toi bien.

**Sungirl** : pardon, j'ai dû faire une faute de frappe en t'appelant Sungril. lol Pardon ! Hilary/Gareth, oui. Ils sont chous, je les aime bien. Et pour le Yumi/Bryan, je sais pas, peut-être. mdr Tu verras bien !

**Kairi** : mais voui, tu auras du Iris/Kai dans le chapitre 36, t'en fais pas. Même si je mets très longtemps à mettre mes chapitres, mais c'est pas trop ma faute, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Mais je fais des efforts, promis ! Alors pour l'instant, contente-toi de ce chapitre que j'ai eu tant de mal à écrire à cause du manque de temps.

**SMS** : pauvre grand-papa ? Tu délires, il l'a bien cherché aussi ! Vi, ça va chauffer avec les Demolition Boys et Yuna, mais tu vas voir, ça va être marrant. Rien de bien méchant. Enfin, rien de méchant jusqu'à ce que ça tourne mal. Tu verras bien. Oui, tu peux encore espérer pour Kai et Iris, même si ça sera dans très longtemps. Bah, je les aime bien aussi, et puis, comme je vais faire une 4è partie, vaut mieux qu'ils soient ensemble ne ? Merci !

**Marian** : oui, je continue !

**Littleange54** : Yumi n'est pas amoureuse de Bryan non. Enfin, peut-être pas encore. Faudrait voir. Non non, je vire pas pépé de la maison, c'est trop drôle avec lui. Alors il va rester bien sagement et je vais encore le martyriser. Ah non, pardon, c'est lui qui martyrise les pauvres jeunes. mdr

**'TiteKai** : oui oui, Kai et Iris vont se remettre ensemble. Pourquoi toujours la même question ? Faut être patient dans la vie que diable ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup ! Alors voici la suite que tu attendais sûrement.

**Ridelliz** : Demolition Boys fout-la-merde ! Ouais, pas mal comme nom ! Et oui, je sais qu'ils deviennent tous zentils dans la saison 3, même si je l'ai pas vu. La mort ! -- Oui, du Kai/Iris pour très bientôt, faut être patiente, c'est tout ! Même si ze le suis pas touzours ! Voilà, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre quel choix vient du coeur.

**Dr.robotnic** : ah, Larry, Larry, toujours égal à toi-même ! Voilà la suite, amuse-toi bien ! Merci pour tous tes encouragements, ça m'aide à avancer dans l'écriture de ma fic !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 35 : Un choix qui vient du coeur**

David arriva assez tard. Il devait être 23h. Il se dirigea chez lui. Il habitait à Cambridge dans une grande maison. Quand il y arriva, tous les volets étaient clos et la maison, plus sombre que jamais. David ressentit une douleur lui enserrer la poitrine. Son père et sa grand-mère avaient été les derniers à vivre dans cette maison. A présent, celle-ci lui appartenait.

- Que vais-je en faire ? se demanda-t-il, mélancolique.

Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité et David remarqua une faible lumière venant de la chambre de son père. Il fronça les sourcils et entreprit de s'y rendre. Il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il s'exclama, soulagé :

- Monsieur Spring !

Celui-ci se retourna. Monsieur Spring était un vieil homme, ami de très longue date de la famille de David. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants et des yeux bleus, à présent ternes et tristes. Il portait des lunettes aux épaisses montures rouges qui ne lui allaient pas du tout mais peu importait.

- David ? Mais que fais-tu ici mon garçon ?

- Je suis venu pour me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents et grands-parents. Et mes deux petits frères. . .

- Pauvre enfant. Comme tu dois souffrir. Assieds-toi, je vais faire un peu de thé pour te réchauffer. Il fait très froid ici, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un mauvais rhume.

- Monsieur Spring, que faites-vous ici ? Répondez-moi.

Le gentil monsieur regarda gravement David puis soupira.

- Tu dois savoir que cette maison t'appartient.

- Oui.

- Mais il y a une chose que tu ignores.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Monsieur Spring hésita. Finalement, il lui tendit une feuille de papier.

- C'est le testament de ton père et de ta mère.

- Ma mère ? Mes parents ont divorcés, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble. Surtout un testament.

- C'était bien avant ta naissance.

- Alors ils m'ont caché des choses ?

- Lis ce testament et tu comprendras.

David posa les yeux sur la feuille. Il la parcourut attentivement des yeux et son coeur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Comment était-ce possible ? Il posa lentement la feuille sur la table et s'assit sur le lit, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

- Mais comment. . . Spring, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi m'avoir caché ceci ! Jusqu'à maintenant ! Je suis trop jeune, j'ai le Beyblade, j'ai mes amis. . . Je ne peux pas gérer tout ça. . .

- Tes parents comptent sur toi David.

- Non, ils ont été égoïstes. Je ne veux pas. Je ne PEUX pas.

David avait appris qu'il était à la tête d'une immense fortune. Ses parents avaient fait fortune dans la restauration. David possédait à présent deux restaurants à New York, deux en France, à Marseille, et un en Chine.

- Cinq restos. . . CINQ RESTOS ! Spring, je ne pourrais pas.

- Demande à quelqu'un de s'en occuper.

- Vous !

- Tu n'y penses pas, je suis bien trop vieux. Pourquoi ne pas demander à ta jeune amie ?

- Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Ecoutez, soyez sympa quoi ! Je peux pas moi, c'est trop pour moi ! Je déteste ces testaments ! Je les hais !

- Ne sois pas si amer.

- Méeuh ! Je savais même pas qu'on avait des restos éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde. Si ça se trouve, j'y ai déjà mangé et que je le savais même pas. C'est quoi déjà le nom ?

- The United Kingdom.

- Ouais. . . Pas vaniteux du tout, les gens. . .

- Ils ne servent que des spécialités anglaises.

- Servaient, rectifia David. Ils servaient, ils ne servent plus. Et puis je sais pas cuisiner.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

- On vous a dit n'importe quoi.

- Tu es un vrai cordon-bleu, David.

- On va dire que je me débrouille.

- Trouve-toi une femme.

David s'étrangla.

- Jamais ! J'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Je suis trop jeune.

- Tu es encore puceau ?

Là, David ne s'étrangla pas, il était carrément mort étouffé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ! Spring, je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- J'essaie seulement d'analyser ta situation. As-tu une petite-amie ?

- Non !

- Un petit-ami ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Zack ou Jason !

- Alors tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Non !

- Tu es puceau !

- Oui !

Spring afficha un grand sourire satisfait.

- Je vais vous tuer, Spring !

L'homme sourit, imité par David.

- Nous verrons cette histoire demain. Tu dois être fatigué, repose-toi.

- Oui, vous avez raison. A demain.

David se retira dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière.

- Rien n'a changé. Merci papa de n'avoir touché à rien.

Il prit une peluche représentant un chaton. De nombreuses personnes l'auraient traité de fillette, mais c'était le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de sa mère excepté le pendentif qui reposait sur le bureau. « Quand tu trouveras la personne avec qui tu choisiras de partager ta vie, tu lui offriras ce pendentif. » Telles furent les paroles de sa défunte mère.

- Oui, maman. Je le lui donnerais si j'en ai le courage.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et éteignit celle qui éclairait toute la chambre. Il prit le pendentif du bout des doigts et l'examina longuement. Il représentait la Vierge Marie, priant. Au niveau du coeur, se trouvait un petit diamant. Aussi minuscule soit-il, il illuminait tout le bijou par sa beauté.

- Merci maman.

Il serra l'objet dans sa main, s'allongea sur le lit et éteignit la lampe. Il ne se couvrit pas de la couverture, malgré le froid qui régnait. La simple présence du pendentif suffisait à le réchauffer. Dans cette chambre, il y avait tout l'amour qu'on lui avait offert jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et cet amour était sur le point de disparaître. David ne le voulait pas, il voulait garder pour toujours cette chaleur, si douce. C'était sa lumière, celle qui le guidait toujours. Sans elle, qu'allait-il devenir ? C'était injuste. La vie lui avait ôté toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Toute sa famille. Tous. . . Morts. Emportés par la vie. David n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Il n'avait plus personne. Plus personne pour l'aimer, plus personne à aimer. Il ne croyait plus aux miracles. Tant pis s'il se détruisait petit à petit. Son coeur ne supportait plus la tristesse qui le minait de jour en jour. Pour qui combattait-il, pour quoi vivait-il ? C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit, laissant deux sillons argentés sur ses joues. . .

David se réveilla très tôt. Il était à peu près six heures quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva, prit une douche et ressortit, vêtu d'habits propres. Il allait partir quand son regard se posa sur le pendentif. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant et le prit avec lui. En passant devant la chambre de son père, il vit Monsieur Spring qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. David le laissa dormir. De toute façon, il était bien trop tôt. Il sortit lentement de la maison et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea vers le cimetière et trouva aisément les trois pierres tombales : ses parents, ses grands-parents et ses deux frères, toutes les trois côte à côte. David voulait être enterré avec ses deux petits frères, c'était sa seule volonté. Il s'agenouilla devant les tombes et pria en silence. Il se releva et resta quelques minutes à observer les tombes.

- Tout le monde les aimait, intervint une voix.

David se figea. Il se retourna lentement. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et aux magnifiques yeux bleu-nuit se tenait devant le jeune homme. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du froid. Son visage était fermé et triste.

- Bonjour David.

- Holiday. . .

- Je suis surpris, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié.

- Jamais je ne t'aurai oublié David. Tu n'étais pas à l'enterrement, j'étais triste de ne pas te voir.

- J'avais énormément de choses à faire.

- David. Tout le temps où tu étais parti, j'étais avec ton père et ta grand-mère.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Nos relations ont souvent été houleuses, tu te rappelles ?

- A présent, c'est différent. Nous avons grandi Holiday. Nous n'avons plus quinze ans.

- Et pourtant, tu es toujours le même.

- J'ai changé.

- L'as-tu seulement voulu ? David, sais-tu au moins ce que tu as fait ? Tu as détruit ta famille. Tout ça est de ta faute. Méprise-moi si tu le veux, mais j'ai raison même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Ton père te réclamait sans cesse ; mais toi, tu préférais rester avec tes toupies et tes amis.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Non, évidemment. Ton père est mort sous mes yeux. Il m'a fait promettre une chose ; celle de prendre soin de toi. Et puis, tu es venu à moi.

- Es-tu au courant pour mon héritage ?

- Oui.

- Alors je suis le premier concerné mais le dernier au courant.

- Tu croyais peut-être que c'était facile de garder ce secret pendant plusieurs années !

Holiday se plaqua une main sur ses lèvres, réalisant son erreur. David tourna des yeux remplis de colère vers elle.

- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

- David. . .

- Réponds-moi !

Holiday détourna son regard.

- Deux ans, bientôt trois. Ta mère me l'a dit avant qu'elle ne meure.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Parce qu'elle m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire ! Je ne pouvais pas trahir sa dernière volonté ! Essaie de comprendre !

David la prit aux épaules.

- Holiday, nous étions amis.

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, David. Nous n'avons jamais été amis. Tu me détestais, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de m'humilier. Tu as peut-être oublié, mais pas moi. Tu n'as pas idée du mal que tu m'as fait.

- Nous étions si jeunes à l'époque.

- Nous avions quatorze ans quand j'ai perdu ma mère. Et tu as été le premier te moquer de moi.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu restée à mes côtés ?

- Parce que tu as été le seul à me comprendre par la suite. En grandissant, tu as tellement changé. Tu as compris ce qui était mal et ce qui était bien. Et puis, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Mais tu as dû partir. A ce moment-là, j'ai fait le point sur ma vie avec toi, depuis qu'on s'est connu. . .

Flash-back

Une jeune fille sortit de la voiture bleue, garée dans l'allée depuis une bonne heure. Elle devait avoir onze ans. Elle avait un sage carré châtain et des yeux bleu-nuit apeurés. Puis, elle entendit des cris d'enfants en train de s'amuser. Trois enfants, une fille et deux garçons, passèrent devant elle.

- Eh ! interpella la fille. Regardez la nouvelle !

Tout de suite, l'étrangère recula.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda un garçon blond aux yeux verts.

- Holiday. . . répondit timidement la petite.

- Holiday ? C'est un nom ça ?

Ses deux copains rirent et partirent. Holiday les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant.

- Holiday, que fais-tu seule ? Allez, rentre dans la voiture, nous repartons.

Dans la voiture à nouveau, Holiday se posait de nombreuses questions.

- Papa, maman, j'en ai marre de tous ces déménagements.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, c'est le dernier que nous faisons.

Enfin ! Elle pourrait avoir de vrais amis. Mais elle s'adaptait très mal à sa nouvelle vie. Dans son école, elle ne recevait que des insultes et se retrouvait souvent seule pour les travaux de groupe. Les professeurs ne comprenaient pas et ne faisaient rien pour la mettre à l'aise. Un jour, son père avait fait un scandale comme quoi sa fille n'était pas traitée avec tous les égards qui soient et que les professeurs étaient incompétents. Depuis cet éclat, c'était pire. Tous ses camarades continuaient de l'embêter.

- Eh Holiday ! Ça va, tu t'en sors toute seule ?

- La ferme David ! Moi, au moins, j'arrive à faire ce travail toute seule alors que vous, même à trois dessus, vous n'y arrivez pas !

Cette remarque déplut à David, mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Il ne put rien dire. Le professeur s'approcha de ses élèves.

- Alors ? Holiday, tu y arrives ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Monsieur, Holiday recopie sur Johnny ! s'écria David.

Le professeur lança un regard sévère à Holiday.

- Tu viendras à la fin de l'heure Holiday.

La jeune élève fusilla David du regard. Il avait un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. A la fin de l'heure, Holiday se présenta devant le bureau de son professeur.

- C'est pas vrai monsieur, David ment !

- Je sais Holiday. David n'est pas méchant mais il ne faut plus te laisser faire. Ce garçon a des problèmes en ce moment, il faut le comprendre.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi j'en ai, mais je ne fais pas souffrir les autres. David et ses copains n'ont pas arrêté depuis que je suis ici. J'n'en peux plus.

- Essaie de faire le vide en toi. David commande tout le monde ici, mais il cache peut-être un lourd secret.

Depuis ce jour, Holiday ne voyait plus David comme un imbécile fini, mais comme une brute sans cervelle. La différence ? Il n'y en avait pas ! Toutes les années suivantes, ils se retrouvèrent toujours dans la même classe, et David ne s'arrangeait pas. Enfin si. . . il était l'un des meilleures élèves avec Holiday et deux autres élèves modèles. Il se moquait tout le temps d'elle. Et puis un jour, elle était venue en pleurs. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle dormait presque en classe, sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Ses professeurs avaient bien essayé de savoir mais sans succès. Peu après, tous apprirent la terrible nouvelle : sa mère était décédée.

- Oh, t'as perdu ta maman ? Mais c'est pas grave ça, il te reste ton papa ! se moqua David.

- Ferme-là, tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir !

- Mais j'y pense ! Comment se porte ton père ? Mal, je suppose. Le pauvre ! Tu sais, il peut se suicider.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Papa ne me laisserait jamais seule !

- C'est ce que tu crois. Qui voudrait s'occuper de toi ?

- La ferme !

- Tu es seule à présent !

- Tais-toi, j't'en prie. . .

Elle laisse couler ses larmes à flots, ses mains, plaquées sur ses oreilles. David sut qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois. Personne ne méritait ceci, David le savait bien. Alors pourquoi s'était-il moqué ainsi d'elle, la faisant encore plus souffrir ? Il partit se rasseoir. Son professeur se logea devant lui.

- David ?

- Oui, mademoiselle ?

- Tu es collé toute la semaine, de 17h à 18h. Tu devrais avoir honte.

Puis, elle partit. David admit, pour une fois, qu'il méritait cette sanction. Mais quelque soit la punition, rien n'effacerait la douleur que ressentait Holiday. Un soir, en rentrant de sa cinquième heure de colle, il aperçut la jeune fille, assise au bord d'un petit lac. Avec le froid qu'il régnait, elle n'avait pas un manteau sur elle. David s'approcha.

- Salut.

Elle ne se retourna même pas.

- Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai vraiment été odieux.

- Ça sert plus à rien. Le mal est fait.

- Tu devrais rentrer. Il fait froid et tu n'as presque rien sur toi.

- Et alors ? Depuis quand tu te soucies des autres ? Laisse-moi.

- Tu ne veux pas m'excuser ?

- Non.

- Comme tu voudras. Je peux au moins rester avec toi ?

- Non.

Il soupira.

- Tu vas attraper froid.

- J'm'en fiche. Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Très bien.

Il se leva mais avant de partir, il enleva son écharpe et la mit autour du cou de Holiday. Elle ne réagit pas. David partit sans un regard en arrière.

- Merci. . . murmura la jeune fille.

Depuis ce jour, David ne se moquait plus de la jeune fille mais ils ne parlaient plus. Un jour pourtant, Holiday se présenta devant lui avec son écharpe blanche soigneusement pliée.

- Tiens. Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour l'autre soir alors. . . merci.

Le jeune garçon regarda l'écharpe puis posa son regard sur Holiday. Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu peux la garder, j'en ai d'autres.

Holiday afficha un sourire triste.

- Merci. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

- Parce que je ne te déteste pas. Et puis. . . il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner de toutes mes erreurs. Cela fait quatre ans qu'on se connaît, et je t'ai déjà fait tant de mal. Je sais que rien ne pourra effacer la douleur de quatre années ; mais je veux essayer et espérer. Et j'espère que je réussirai à avoir ton pardon.

Holiday l'avait écouté sans prononcer une parole. Puis, elle dit, dans un sourire sincère :

- Ça va, je te pardonne. Je ne suis pas très rancunière. Et puis, ça ne sert à rien de se faire la tête, on est camarades de classe, non ? Allez, on oublie tout et tu me fais un sourire. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai tout oublié moi, pourquoi pas toi ?

David esquissa alors un sourire. Holiday ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur se serrait à son sourire. Plus tard, elle comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Cinq ans s'écoulèrent.

- Tu vas partir ?

- Oui. Jason, Zack et Paul ont besoin de moi. Pour eux, le Beyblade, c'est toute leur vie.

Cela faisait un an que les Blade Killers s'étaient formés. Jason en était le capitaine, les autres le jugeant plus mature et organisé qu'eux-mêmes.

- Où vas-tu aller ?

- D'abord, je reste ici, à Londres. Et puis, j'irai à Paris.

- Londres, Paris ? Quelle chance, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir y aller.

David, n'écoutant que son coeur, proposa :

- Viens avec moi ! Accompagne-moi !

Bien que surprise, Holiday secoua la tête.

- Non David, je ne peux pas. Ici, j'ai construit ma vie.

- Ce sera juste pour cinq moi. Hollie. . .

- Tu reviendras de toute façon. Au revoir David. . .

La jeune fille partit.

Fin du flash-back

- Tu étais amoureuse de moi mais tu m'as laissé partir.

- Oui, parce que ton bonheur était plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre pour moi.

- As-tu songé un instant à ton propre bonheur ?

- David. . .

- Un bonheur se construit à deux. Si tu m'avais demandé de rester, je l'aurais fait.

Ses derniers mots furent à peine murmurés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aimais. Et je t'aime encore. Hollie, je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je pense à toi.

- Mais c'est trop tard David.

Holiday s'enfuit. David ne la rattrapa pas. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça. Comment allait-il faire ?

Quand David rentra chez lui, Monsieur Spring l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- David, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! J'ai eu ton oncle et ta tante au téléphone et ils veulent bien s'occuper de la gestion des restaurants jusqu'à ce que tu soies en mesure de reprendre le flambeau. Tu es d'accord ?

David se sentit comme libéré d'un grand poids.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Je vais enfin repartir le coeur léger.

- David ?

- Oui ?

- As-tu revu Holiday ?

David marqua une pause.

- Oui.

- Tu sais, c'est une gentille fille, elle s'est beaucoup occupé de ta famille et a beaucoup pleuré quand les tiens ont perdu la vie.

- Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais elle ne veut plus me parler

- Que lui as-tu encore fait ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. . . murmura-t-il.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- Repartir au Japon. J'aimerais repartir le plus vite possible. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

- Et pour Holiday ?

- . . . Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

David monta dans sa chambre, ignorant la douleur qui compressait son coeur. . .

_Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Désolée à chaque fois d'uploader si rarement, mais j'ai pas trop trop le temps vous voyez ? Et en ce moment, c'est pire. M'enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Et comme je suis en année d'exam, ben ça va être encore plus pire que ça l'est déjà. Les exams, c'est plus important que les fics. --_

_Alors voilà pour ce chapitre, il est moins long que d'habitude, mais je vais me rattraper sur les autres. Et comme je suis gentille, je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain chapitre. Grand-papa va encore faire des siennes, tandis que Kai et Tala auront une « discussion » de leur côté. Tala va faire des siennes et je parlerais aussi des Ailes de la Victoire. Et Kai va faire des choses pas catholiques sur une Iris blessée et meurtrie. . ._

_Prochain chapitre : **Un amour trop fort**_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	37. Un amour trop fort

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

J'ai fait vite cette fois, vous pouvez pas me dire le contraire ! Moins d'une semaine ! C'est mon pitit cadeau du mois !

**_RAR :_**

**Kairi** : voilà la suite ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Sybylle** : oui oui, un peu mélo, mais c'est pas grave, on aime comme ça. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! Ja matta ne ! (ça veut dire quoi au fait ? --)

**Kagomesamashmu** : moi, j'aime pas Holiday. XD Et oui, David a été méchant avec elle. Je crois pas qu'ils finiront ensemble, mais peut-être dans quelques années. Je sais pas encore. Je verrais ça. Parce que j'aime bien David, mais j'aime pas Holiday.

Ouais, je sais, c'est pas cool d'uploader si rarement. Là, j'ai le temps, donc ça va, mais bon, c'est pas toujours ça quoi. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils m'aident beaucoup !

**'titeKai** : voilà, pour le Kai/Iris, tu es servie ! En plus, j'ai pas mis longtemps. Alors voilà, et bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent** : oui, c'était triste et nostalgique. Moi, je décris bien les sentiments ? Ben merci, mais je ne pense pas être si douée que ça. J'écris tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit en fait. Bah alors ma pupuce, tu pleures ? Ecris-moi un mail, ou un texto, ou n'importe quoi. Je réponds moi quand ça va pas ! Tu sais que je suis là, je suis toujours là quand y'a des merdes. Oups, pardon.

Dans ce chapitre, grand-papa s'est tenu tranquille quand même. Mais il va pas se tenir comme ça très longtemps, l'est en manque le pauvre vieux. XP Je te fais de gros kissus aussi !

**Kimiko** : Kai, un s ? Non, tu n'y penses pas ! lol Je sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils vont se réconcilier, je sais pas, je sais pas, je sais pas ! Et pis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu as contre le prénom Holiday, c'est très joli ! Alors voici la suite !

**Marian** : mici boucou pour ta review !

**Littleange** : ah bah non, t'en fais pas, il va pas devenir comme pépé ! Jamais de la vie ! Mais Iris aura la plus grande frayeur de sa vie avec Kai. Bon, moi aussi, HP6 m'attend, même si je connais déjà l'histoire !

**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon** : hein ? Qui ta future belle-soeur ? Moi, pas comprendre ! Ah bah, contente que tu aimes Tala, va être là pour un bout de temps.

Triste pour Holiday ? Non, c'est bien fait pour elle, c'est une enquiquineuse de première cette fille ! Vi, faut jamais faire de mal à une fille, mais c'est trop tard là, je crois !

Ah vi, les dessins. Si tu veux mon adresse mail, tu sais où la trouver. Et si tu as MSN, c'est la même adresse, alors rajoute-moi dans tes contacts si tu veux, ce sera plus simple de se parler. Parce que par review, c'est pas trop ça surtout que j'uploade pas souvent. Bisous !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Les Demolition Boys :_**

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 36 : Un amour trop fort**

Quand David rentra au Japon, il était deux heures du matin. Il n'osait pas sonner, de peur de réveiller tout le monde. Il décida de passer la nuit. . . où au fait ? Il était inutile de louer une chambre d'hôtel pour seulement quelques heures.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

A peine eut-il pensé ceci que les grilles s'ouvrirent.

- Sympa Kai. . .

Il entra mais celui qui l'accueillit n'était pas Kai. . . mais son grand-papa.

- Miséricorde, que fait-il à cette heure-ci ? pensa-t-il.

Il prit un faux air joyeux.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Withman ! Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

- Et toi, que faisais-tu dehors ?

- Apparemment, on ne vous a pas mis au courant. Je suis retourné chez moi pour affaires familiales.

William le regarda bizarrement.

- Il a pas eu Paul, mais il va pas se rabattre sur moi quand même ? Il est grand temps d'aller me coucher avant qu'il ne me saute dessus.

Il prit la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

David tourna les talons mais William le retint.

- Une minute !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? se demanda désespérément David.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement, ayant marre des petits jeux de ce vieillard dégénéré.

- Tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans. . .

- Je ne veux pas faire un tour ! Surtout si c'est avec vous ! J'ai envie de me coucher, point à la ligne ! Ici, nous sommes tous pris, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant !

Sur ces derniers mots, David partit aussi vite qu'il le put.

- Mince, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Il va me jeter à la porte.

- Tu as très bien fait, interrompit une voix.

- Kai ? Tu aurais pu venir me défendre non ?

- Je t'ai laissé faire, pour voir comment tu t'en sortais.

- Ouais. . . Merci de l'aide !

Kai sourit.

- Tout s'est bien passé là-bas ?

David s'assombrit à la pensé de Holiday.

- Ouais, on peut dire que je suis comme toi à présent.

Kai posa un regard interrogateur sur David qui s'expliqua.

- Je suis riche. Très riche. Je possède cinq restos un peu partout dans le monde.

Kai, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, fut admiratif.

- Et de quoi te plains-tu exactement ?

David haussa les épaules et soupira.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de vivre dans le luxe. C'est vrai que je suis assez aisé, je n'avais aucun problème. Et j'apprends que mes parents ont fait fortune dans la restauration. Si c'est pas déstabilisant ça. . .

- Je m'y suis fait, moi.

- Toi, tu vis comme ça depuis que t'es nourrisson, c'est pas pareil du tout.

- Non, détrompe-toi. C'est à six ans qu'on m'a enlevé tout ce que je possédais de plus cher.

David parut gêné. Il détourna les yeux.

- C'n'est pas grave, rassura Kai. Tu n'es pas la première personne qui te trompe.

- Toi au moins, tu sais gérer ta fortune. Alors que moi, je n'aurais pas su.

- Qui s'en occupe ?

- Mon oncle et ma tante. Quand je me sentirais prêt, j'irais les rejoindre à New York.

- New York ? Ne laisse pas passer ta chance.

- Non, je laisse passer la surprise d'abord.

Un long silence s'installa. Puis, ils le rompirent en même temps.

- On devrait aller dormir.

Ils rirent.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, réagit Kai.

- De toute façon, elle est juste à côté.

- Oui. . .

Ils restèrent là, un moment, sans exécuter leurs paroles.

- Bon, ben, j'y vais. . .

- Oui. . . Moi aussi. . . Ben, salut ! A demain !

- A demain.

Ils partirent tous deux, sans se retourner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? pensèrent-ils.

Kai ferma la porte un peu violemment. Tala se réveilla.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

- Rien, rendors-toi.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu as quelque chose.

- Y'a rien, je te dis.

- Tu es contrarié, ça se voit et ça s'entend dans ta voix.

- Tala. . .

- Kai, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu vas mal.

- Je vais très bien.

- Et moi, j'm'appelle Jean-Paul II

- Ben, t'as rajeuni mon vieux.

- Kai. . .

- Pourquoi tu cherches à savoir ?

- Parce que tu es mon ami.

Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit de Kai.

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'abbaye ?

- Parce que nous avions envie de te voir.

- Mensonge. . .

Tala, pris au dépourvu, ne répondit pas.

- C'est Boris ? Il a recommencé ?

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. . .

- Pourquoi ? interrompit Kai. Tu ne veux pas me raconter à moi, ton AMI ?

Pris à son propre jeu ! Tala se maudit.

- D'accord, t'as gagné. Dormons.

Sur ce, Tala se recoucha sur son oreiller. Kai s'allongea également. Quelques longues minutes plus tard. . .

- Excuse-moi Tala.

- C'est oublié.

- Alors raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de savoir.

- D'accord. Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Hein !

- Faut bien trouver un sujet de conversation.

- T'as vu l'heure ?

- Non.

- Pour ton information personnelle, il est plus de 2h30.

- Merci, je sais.

- Tu viens de dire le contraire, faudrait savoir. Je te jure, t'es presque inquiétant. Pense à te soigner.

- T'es amoureux ou pas ?

- Non !

- Menteur !

Tala s'énerva.

- Si tu connais toutes mes réponses, pourquoi tu demandes !

- Ça veut dire que j'ai raison.

- Ma parole, il le fait exprès, je vais le tuer. . .

Kai sourit.

- De toute façon, j'ai bien vu ton regard envers cette personne.

- Quelle personne ? Et quel regard ? Et toi, t'as personne ?

Kai s'assombrit.

- J'avais quelqu'un. Mais c'est terminé.

Tala se redressa.

- Je disais ça pour rire moi. Sans rire, t'étais vraiment amoureux ?

- Oui. . .

- Comment elle s'appelait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi vous. . . ?

- Eh oh, c'est bon ! Elle s'appelle Iris et elle est ici.

- Faut que je la voie.

- Elle ne veut plus me voir. A cause d'une stupide histoire de baiser.

- Tu sais, les filles sont souvent très sensibles sur ce sujet. Je parle de l'amour en général.

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut même pas écouter mes explications.

- Parce qu'elle n'en a rien à faire. Les filles s'en remettent aux faits. Mais. . . t'as pas embrassé une autre fille hein ?

Kai ne répondit pas. Sa réponse ne fut que silence.

- Me dis pas que tu as fait ça ! Kai, je te croyais pas comme ça.

- C'est là qu'elle est venue. . .

Kai raconta en détails toute l'histoire.

- Cette fille ne manque pas d'air. Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? Dana ?

- Shana.

- Et Iris ne veut rien entendre ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire aussi ? T'es vraiment pas fut-fut !

- Merci beaucoup Tala.

- De rien. Il faudrait que je la rencontre moi.

- Et ne t'avise pas de la toucher.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- J'en déduis donc que tu as déjà quelqu'un.

- Oups. . . Bonne nuit Kai.

Kai sourit.

- Bonne nuit Tala.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Mais les rêves de Kai furent hantés par l'élue de son coeur. . .

Le lendemain, les retrouvailles avec David furent assez animées dans l'équipe des Blade Killers. Jusqu'à l'évocation de Holiday.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda curieusement Zack.

- Oui, plutôt. Mais ça va, elle ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, tout va bien.

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Parlons d'autre chose, poursuivit Jason.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie des autres équipes.

- Dis Kai, t'as une piscine ? demanda Lia.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Elle est où ? Qu'on puisse se détendre un peu avant les demis.

- Elle est juste à côté de la salle d'entraînement.

- OK, merci !

Lia retourna s'asseoir.

- Et voilà, le tour est joué ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle.

- Merci Lia, dit Iris.

- Arrête, je sais que tu aimes te détendre dans une piscine.

Chez les Blade Breakers et les Demolition Boys, les conversations allaient bon train.

- C'est laquelle Iris ? se demanda Tala.

- Tu veux pas me lâcher ?

- Non. Alors ?

- Celle avec les cheveux tressés, soupira Kai.

Tala se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire encore ?

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Kai vit Iris qui s'impatientait. Elle hochait systématiquement la tête négativement. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, l'air furieux. Tala esquissa un sourire pervers et se reçut une gifle de la jeune fille. Les conversations stoppèrent net. Tous purent écouter les derniers mots d'Iris.

- . . . je l'aime encore.

Elle se leva et partit. Pendant un moment, tous fixèrent Tala se rasseoir auprès de Kai.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? questionna Kai, amusé de la situation.

- Oublie ça, tu veux ?

- On est frustré ?

- La ferme !

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Tais-toi ou j'te tape !

Kai capitula en riant. Mais il était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait dit à sa fiancée pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il devait avoir une explication avec Iris.

Les demis avançaient très vite, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine. Et les journées passaient trop vite. Ils étaient déjà en fin de journée après une journée de dur entraînement.

- J'en peux plus ! dit Lia en s'écroulant sur son lit. Kai est fou, définitivement fou. Nous faire travailler comme ceci, c'est inhumain.

- Il a raison, le défendit Marina. Nous devons nous entraîner dur pour être à un bon niveau. Ces entraînements nous aident à être résistants et donc plus forts pendant un match. Si nous tenons une forme optimale, alors nous avons toutes nos chances de gagner.

- Merci pour la leçon Marina, rit Tammy. Tu devrais l'écouter Lia.

- Ouais. Et si on allait se détendre à la piscine ?

Personne n'y vit d'inconvénient. Elles prirent leurs affaires et descendirent. Une grande piscine chauffée se trouvait à côté des salles de sport. Les All Starz, White Tigers et Demolition Boys s'y trouvaient déjà et Michael venait d'effectuer un superbe plongeant éclaboussant Emily et Mariah.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile Michael, je t'en prie, désespéra Emily.

Michael refit surface à quelques centimètres d'Emily.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il l'embrassa sans prévenir et la plaqua contre le rebord de la piscine. Iris les regardait, triste et heureuse pour eux quand un plongeon la sortit de ses pensées. Tammy venait de plonger. Elle ressortit la tête et interpella ses amies.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

Marina et Lia se remontèrent les cheveux et suivirent Tammy. Celle-ci et Lia entamèrent une conversation avec Mariah. Iris posa sa serviette sur une chaise et s'étendit, ne voulant pas rejoindre le domaine de l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Peu après, on l'aspergea d'une bonne dose d'eau. Elle se leva soudain, trempée. A côté d'elle, se tenait Tala, fier de lui.

- Toi. . . T'en a pas marre de tes bêtises ?

- Non, tu vas venir avec moi dans la piscine.

- C'est ça ouais. . . Eh !

Tala l'avait soulevé de terre et porté jusqu'à l'eau.

- Lâche-moi ! ragea-t-elle.

- Si tu y tiens. . .

Il la lâcha dans la piscine, mais Iris, ayant anticipé le coup, l'attrapa par le poignet et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la piscine. Ils en ressortirent.

- Ma coiffure ! se plaignit Tala.

- Pauvre bichette. . . se moqua Iris.

- Tu sais combien de temps ça prend de se faire cette coiffure tous les jours ?

- Non, et je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la piscine, mais Tala plongea, la tira par la cheville et ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans l'eau. Tala en profita pour lui voler un baiser de 5 secondes qui étaient assez pour un vrai baiser. Iris et Tala ressortirent la tête de l'eau ; Iris, surprise et Tala, pas mécontent. Ce dernier ressortit de l'eau sous le regard d'Iris. Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Il m'a embrassée. . .

Son regard s'attrista.

- Il peut peut-être m'aider. . .

- Iris. . . Ça va ? demanda Marina, inquiète.

- Oui.

Iris sortit de l'eau.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

- Iris, je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas à mal.

Et Marina replongea, laissant Iris dans le brouillard qui l'entourait déjà. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Elle refusa de se torturer l'esprit encore plus, elle prit une douche brûlante. Elle y resta trente minutes. Elle ressortit et enfila une chemise et un short blanc puis dénoua ses cheveux. Elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit quand on frappa.

- Qui est-ce à cette heure-ci ?

Elle fit l'erreur d'ouvrir sans vérifier et fit face à Kai qui la poussa dans la suite.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la jeune fille, sur la défensive. On n'a rien à se dire.

Elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, Kai la suivit.

- Tu sais où est la sortie ?

- Iris, tu m'aimes encore, tu l'as dit toi-même.

La jeune fille eut un rire amer.

- Et alors ? Ce sera un amour à sens unique.

- Iris, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi ! Et même si je t'aime encore, ça ne change rien du tout, et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'au fil du temps, les sentiments changent ! Qui te dit que je t'aime encore vraiment !

- Tu es incapable de me trahir.

- Oui, moi aussi, je croyais que tu en étais incapable ! Et je me suis trompée ! Reste avec elle si ça te chante, moi, je resterai avec lui !

Lui ? Iris en aimait donc un autre ? Mais c'était impossible. Kai la détailla du regard.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais bien dormir, tu peux sortir ?

- Je refuse de croire que tu ne m'aimes plus. Ton cœur est occupé par mon image, que la mienne, ne le nie pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches !

Kai l'embrassa soudain avec une violence qu'Iris ne lui connaissait pas. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassée comme ceci. Mais ce baiser. . . il était douloureux. Iris le repoussa mais Kai ne la lâchait pas. Iris posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, en vain. Kai lui prit les deux poignets et l'immobilisa contre un mur.

- Kai, arrête. . . souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Mais Kai décida de ne pas l'écouter, il déposa des baisers dans son cou. Iris s'affola.

- Arrête, je t'en prie. . .

- Iris, je t'aime. . . Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

- C'n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes. . .

- Non, mais je ne veux pas perdre cette partie. Je tiens trop à toi.

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise. Iris essayait toujours de se dégager mais Kai la maintenait fermement. Il caressa sa poitrine et la poussa sur le lit.

- Tu le regretteras Kai. . . dit-elle faiblement. Arrête pendant qu'il en est encore temps. . .

Mais Kai n'écoutait que sa propre conscience. Il sentit les résistances d'Iris se briser, il en profita pour déboutonner sa chemise et embrasser les courbes de sa poitrine offerte. Quand il remonta vers son visage, il rencontra les larmes d'Iris. Il se figea, réalisa ce qu'il allait faire.

- Iris. . . Non. . . je ne peux pas. . .

Il se leva, ne se reconnaissant pas, et sortit à pas précipités, laissant Iris à sa tristesse. Il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Kai resta longtemps derrière la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il se retourna cette question dans sa tête toute la nuit. . .

Le lendemain, Iris n'adressa pas un regard ni à Kai, ni à Tala. Mais elle fut moins froide envers ce dernier au cours de la journée. Il ressemblait à Kai, mais il était plus ouvert aux autres. Au déjeuner, Tala voulut s'excuser de son attitude envers elle, la veille.

- Iris ? Je voulais m'excuser.

Pour toute réponse, Iris se leva elle aussi, prit le visage de Tala entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, c'était un vrai baiser à couper le souffle. Malgré la surprise qui s'empara de Tala, il restait avant tout un homme ; il l'enlaça à la taille et répondit au baiser. Si tout le monde était étonné, il y avait néanmoins deux personnes qui n'étaient pas contentes du tout. . .

- Kai, je vais retourner chez moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner davantage, tu es à un bon niveau.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça, s'étonna Tyson.

Il se tourna vers Marina.

- Marina, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Celle-ci sourit.

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Vous reviendrez avant la prochaine étape, recommanda Kai.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Tyson et Marina partirent dans la voiture que Kai avait mis à leur disposition.

- Je veux que tu rencontres mes parents. Tu vas leur plaire, j'en suis certain.

- Si tu le dis. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de les connaître.

La voiture les mena non loin de chez Tyson. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

- Viens Marina, c'n'est pas très loin.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te suis comme ton ombre, rit la jeune fille.

Ils marchèrent dix minutes et arrivèrent chez la demeure modeste de Tyson.

- Ce n'est pas très beau mais. . .

- Tyson, je me fiche des apparences. C'est toi qui j'aime, pas ton mode de vie.

Tyson sourit. Cette fois, il en était persuadé : Marina était celle avec qui il voulait passer le restant de ses jours. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il fit coulisser la porte.

- Grand-père, maman ?

Les deux personnes lui tournaient le dos et seul le grand-père de Tyson réagit.

- Tyson ? Que fais-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grand-père, tu pleures ? Maman ?

Tyson commença à paniquer. Sa mère semblait veiller quelqu'un.

- Papa est revenu ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire forcé.

Il s'avança, mais Electra se retourna et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Tyson, je suis désolée. . .

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Maman. . .

C'est là qu'il aperçut son père, dans un lit, livide. Pâle. . . comme un mort. Le coeur de Tyson manqua plusieurs battements, ses jambes tremblèrent et il tomba à terre avec sa mère.

- Papa. . . Il dort. . . Maman, il dort hein ?

Mais elle continua de pleurer, sans s'arrêter.

- Mon ange. . . Pardonne-moi. . . Il est mort. . .

Me tuez pas ! Nan, pas taper ! Ben quoi ? Y'avait longtemps que j'avais pas tué quelqu'un ! Bah il était pas important le papa à Tyson, si ? Naaaaan ! Vais me cacher !

_Prochain chapitre : **Toi qui m'as montré le chemin**_

_Bisous ! (Quoi, pas bisous ? Pfff !)_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	38. Toi qui m'as montré le chemin

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_RAR :_**

**Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon** : XD alors comme ça, tu es la soeur de Bryan ? Contente de l'apprendre, je vais pas être trop méchante avec lui alors. Vi, pauvre Tyson, le pauvre, je l'ai pas loupé. Ben quoi, pas ma faute s'il a la santé fragile le papa à Tyson. Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle, je devrais l'être d'ailleurs, mais on me le reproche tout le temps. TT Pauvre Iris. . . Pauvre Iris ! Nan, elle l'a bien cherché en plus, je l'aime de moins en moins ce personnage. Euh. . . Oui, c'est ma fic, et alors ? Que dalle qu'ils se remettent ensemble, c'est dans longtemps ça. Enfin, si je décide d'être gentille bien sûr, ce qui n'est pas sûr du tout. Niark !

Eh Tala, t'as fait pleuré ma super revieweuse là ? coup de poing supersonique dans la mâchoire Valà, je t'ai vengé, il est plus en état de parler smile

J't'embrasse très fort ma puce !

**'titeKai** : je te garantis pas du tout qu'ils se remettront ensemble si vite, ah non, faut attendre encore très longtemps. Bisous, et voilà la suite !

**Kairi** : il est bien mais ? Je sais, je suis méchante, mais lis plutôt la suite. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Kimiko** : je suis toujours vilaine avec ceux que j'aime, niark ! Vi, Shana, c'est une briseuse de coeurs, et elle en est fière en plus. TT Je voulais tuer quelqu'un, j'ai tiré au sort et c'est tombé sur le paternel, dommage. Non, je suis pas méchante, je veux juste des lecteurs, mwahahahaha ! Non, je plaisante, j'en ai déjà assez. Bisous à touaaaaah, coupinette !

**Sybylle** : moi, méchante ? Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça, c'est pô vrai. Snif. . . Bizoooooo !

**Yuna** : mais ze suis pas sadiqueuh ! Je fais dans le réaliste, c'est pas pareil ! Et pis ceux qui se plaignent, ils ont qu'à pas lire ma fic ! Mais je sais que tout le monde suit alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon avenir de fanficeuse. lol Moi aussi, ye t'adore ma pupuce à mouah que j'aime très très fort !

**Kagomesamashmu** : non, en effet, ça avance pas dans le couple Kai/Iris, mais ça bouge ! Sinon, pour Tala, je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais ça doit l'amuser s'il le fait. XD Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore combien il va y avoir de chapitres, mais sûrement une soixantaine, voire plus. Et oui, j'ai prévu une autre partie que j'ai très envie d'écrire, mais il faut que je termine cette partie d'abord.

Valà les news Bizoo et bonne lecture de ce chap !

**Marian** : ôo tu aimes le couple Tala/Iris ? Tu dois être la seule. . . cherche partout si y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui aime ce couple Ah bah non, t'es la seule. lol Alors voilà la suite, mais y'aura que du Tyson et du Marina, j'espère que tu aimes ce couple. Moi, c'est mon préféré ! Bisous !

**Princesse d'Argent** : bah j'espère que ça va mieux, mais comme je t'ai sur msn, je ne m'inquiète plus, je peux prendre de tes nouvelles.

Vi, David a rembarrer grand-papa ! J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Argh, pardon, je t'ai fait pleuré. . . Snif, c'est moi qui vais pleurer ! Et non, je ne suis pas sadique (juste un peu). Vi, le triangle amoureux, il est zarbe, je confirme. Mais qui gagnera le coeur d'Iris ? (elle mérite d'être aimée au moins ?). Je te fais d'énormes bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Nadia640** : mais c'est pas triiiiiiiiste pour Iris ! Pour Tyson, ok ! Voui, je suis méchante, faut s'y faire. verse une ch'tite larme Bon, bah voilà le chap ! Bisous !

**Sungirl** : pauvre Iris, pauvre Iris. . . Ok, je m'incline ! Bisous et valà la suite !

**Ridelliz** : euh. . . bah faudrait savoir, tu voulais du Iris et du Kai non ? Oui, d'accord, personne ne s'attendait à ça. Mais fallait que je fasse quoi alors ? Il est déjà pô bien dans sa tête le Kai, alors plus ou moins, ça change rien ! Et pis Tala. . . Ben c'est Tala, égal à lui-même ! XD

Euh, vi, j'ai tué ! se confesse Je vous demande pardon mon Père, mais j'ai pêché. J'ai tué le père d'un de mes personnages et je ne puis revenir en arrière. Que Dieu me pardonne. . .

Je suis pardonnée ? Non ? Tant pis, faut faire avec na !

Valà la suite ! (et je te remercie, mon blog avance. Lentement, mais il avance ) Bisous !

**Littleange54** : euh. . . Tala joue à un jeu dangereux, mais Kai est là pour surveiller ses faits et gestes. Iris est bien entourée (elle le mérite vraiment pas !)

J'espère que ton année de 3ème est pas trop dur, je sais ce que c'est, je suis déjà passé par là il y a bien longtemps ! Mais bon, j'ai eu mon diplôme ! Je te fais de gros bisous et travaille pas trop non plus, sinon, tu vas plus pouvoir lire mes chapitres. TT

**Aléanor** : Aléanor ou Pauline ? Bon, pour les deux alors ! Vous êtes trop mignonnes ! J'espère que ta soeur va bien. Bah oui, quand j'ai vu le mot « hospitaliser », ça m'a serré le coeur. Elle n'a rien de grave ? Tu lui diras que je la remercie énormément et que je souhaite qu'elle se rétablisse vite. Je continuerai mes fics pour que vous puissiez lire et j'essaierai de faire très vite pour ta petite soeur. Et au passage, j'adore vos prénoms, ils sont trop beaux ! Je vous adore déjà ! Je vous embrasse très très fort toutes les deux !

**Rappel des personnages :**

**_Les Blade Breakers :_**

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire :_**

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

**_Les White Tigers :_**

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

**_Les All Starz :_**

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

**_Les Red Dragons :_**

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

**_Les Blade Killers :_**

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

**_Les Saint-Shields :_**

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

**_Les Demolition Boys :_**

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

**_Autres personnages :_**

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 37 : Toi qui m'as montré le chemin**

- Mais comment ça mort ! hurla Tyson.

- Il a été malade pendant très longtemps, continua de pleurer Electra. Tyson. . .

- Non !

Il se précipita vers le lit et s'agenouilla vers son père.

- Papa ! Papa, réveille-toi ! Allez, j'ai plus envie de rigoler ! Papa. . .

Les yeux de Tyson s'emplirent de larmes jaillissant, coulant abondamment.

- Papa, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. . . J'ai besoin de toi. . .

Le grand-père avait pris Electra dans ses bras, pleurant tous les deux. Marina, elle, pleurait silencieusement, partageant et ressentant la douleur de Tyson. Ils restèrent tous ainsi pendant un bon quart-d'heure, réalisant une mauvaise photo de famille.

Le grand-père et la mère se relevèrent, pleurant encore et sortirent, laissant Tyson. Le grand-père posa une main sur l'épaule de Marina. Elle comprit qu'elle devait laisser Tyson seul. Elle sortit en courant et pleurant. Elle avait craqué, elle ne supportait plus le poids de la douleur. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? Tyson méritait plus que tout le monde d'être heureux. Marina se souvenait qu'elle voulait rejoindre ses parents parmi les anges. Les Dieux l'avaient épargnée, lui envoyant Alan Lowell. Aujourd'hui, Marina se devait d'aider celui qu'elle aimait. Elle devenait facilement ce qu'il voulait faire après ce coup dur. Elle ne le laisserait jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. Ses larmes coulèrent encore longtemps, ne voulant plus s'arrêter, lui brouillant la vue. Elle s'arrêta de courir, laissant éclater ses pleurs. . .

Tyson prit la main glacée de son père. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Papa, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de récupérer tout ce temps perdu. Je voulais te présenter Marina. C'est celle que j'aime et j'ai l'intention de partager ma vie avec elle. Elle possède la même douceur que maman. Elle est aussi très belle, si tu savais comme je l'aime. Je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus de trois ans. J'ai tout de suite succombé à son charme. Elle est calme, douce, intelligente et un peu mystérieuse. Et elle me comprend mieux que quiconque. Elle a les mêmes ambitions que moi et est une grande adversaire. Mais c'est celle pour qui je me sacrifierais. Elle est devenue toute ma vie, elle fait partie de moi. Elle partage mes sentiments. . . et je sais qu'elle souffre avec moi. Papa. . . je t'aime. Même si tu n'as pas toujours été présent, tu étais avec moi par la pensée, je le sais. Tu m'as soutenu dans les épreuves difficiles de ma vie qui maintenant est brisée. Papa, tu m'as toujours guidé, moi marchant dans tes pas. Plus jamais je ne le ferais. . . car tu n'es plus là. . . Tu. . . tu m'as tout appris. Je suis celui que je suis aujourd'hui grâce à toi. Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Je sais qu'au fond, tu seras toujours près de moi, par l'esprit, par le coeur, mais peux-tu ressentir ma douleur papa ? Peux-tu lire en moi et peux-tu souffrir comme je souffre en ce moment ? Et maman ? Que va-t-elle devenir ? Tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser. Elle souffre beaucoup plus que moi. Papa, les larmes ne servent plus à rien, elles ne te feront pas revenir. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, je n'en ai plus en moi, tout a disparu avec le souvenir d'un homme mourrant. Le seul que je veux garder de toi, c'est celui d'un homme que j'admire, celui qui a été mon instructeur, mon père et mon meilleur ami. Un homme fort et courageux, qui s'occupe de sa famille avant tout. . . et qui est toujours présent. A présent, c'est cette image que j'ai en mémoire. . .

Sa voix se brisa. Une larme s'échoua sur la main de Ryan, la réchauffant d'une chaleur illusoire. Tyson pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, restant auprès du corps de son père. . . pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. C'était idiot, mais Tyson voulait encore espérer. Un espoir inexistant, mais cela réconfortait le jeune homme. Il voulait rester avec son père, jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas oublier la chaleur de sa présence. . . La présence d'un père qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de connaître. . .

Tyson était épuisé. Il avait pleuré toute la journée et maintenant, il voulait juste s'aérer la tête. Il rejoignit le lac et regarda le soleil se coucher. Un peu plus loin, il vit Marina, le regard dans le vide. Elle était assise dans l'herbe, l'air triste. Tyson la rejoignit, il avait besoin d'elle. Il était à présent à côté d'elle, debout. Marina tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui. Il s'assit près d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux, observant le soleil se coucher lentement. Puis, Tyson s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Marina. Celle-ci l'accueillit et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Tyson ferma les yeux et laissa encore ses larmes couler. Marina retint à grand-peine les siennes. Elle caressa la joue de Tyson de sa main gauche et sa main droite tenait celle de Tyson. Marina craqua. Une de ses nombreuses larmes vint s'écraser sur la joue de Tyson se mêlant à ses propres pleurs. Sentant ce contact, Tyson serra plus fort la main de son âme soeur dans la sienne. Marina répondit à ce contact. Ce moment dura longtemps, Tyson la tête posée sur les genoux de Marina, la main de la jeune fille posée sur la joue de Tyson, leurs mains liées. . . et leurs larmes coulant.

Tyson et Marina rentrèrent la nuit tombée. Arrivés devant la demeure, Marina déclara pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures :

- Je vais rentrer chez Kai. Bonne nuit Tyson.

Mais Tyson retint sa main.

- Marina, reste avec moi. . . rien que cette nuit.

Devant le désarroi de son petit-ami, Marina accepta.

- D'accord. . .

Dans la chambre, Tyson alluma sa petite lampe de chevet. Ils restèrent un moment debout, dans prononcer un mot.

- Tu devrais dormir Tyson. Tu es épuisé, dit doucement la jeune fille.

- Toi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas de raisons d'être fatiguée. . .

- Tu partages ma douleur. Tu as beaucoup pleuré aussi.

Marina le regarda tendrement. Ils décidèrent de se coucher tous les deux. Ils se glissèrent dans les draps. Ayant besoin de la chaleur de l'autre, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Après un moment de silence, Marina sentit Tyson sangloter.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Marina ? murmura-t-il.

Marina, désolée pour lui et aussi désemparée que lui, ne trouva rien d'autre que le serrer plus fort contre son coeur.

- Je serai toujours là à tes côtés Tyson. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Je suis sûre que. . . que ton père était quelqu'un de formidable et qu'il est triste de te voir ainsi. Tu peux surmonter cette épreuve, tout comme moi. Tu es fort Tyson, tu es celui que j'aime, je crois en toi. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi, c'est vrai, mais je peux te prêter ma force et même plus si tu le souhaites. Tout ce que tu désires, j'espère être en mesure de te l'offrir. Je veux t'aider, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Tyson, il ne faut pas que tu oublies tout ce qui a fait ta vie. Ton père en fait partie, mais il n'est pas le seul. Il te reste ta mère, ton grand-père, tous tes amis. . . et moi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Quelque soit la situation. Peut-être est-ce seulement mon point de vue, mais je te demanderais de réfléchir à tout ça, et tu verras que la vie est encore longue et qu'il te reste encore énormément de choses à vivre et à découvrir. Si tu décides du contraire, tu feras du mal à bon nombre de personnes qui t'aiment. Et ces personnes ne se poseront qu'une unique question : pourquoi as-tu renoncé à ta vie ? Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse quant au pourquoi la vie t'a enlevé ton père, mais personne n'échappe à son destin. Celui de ton père était de mourir à cet instant. On ne peut pas prévoir le déroulement d'une vie, ni l'interrompre. On ne peut pas savoir quand on va mourir, et même si nous le soupçonnons, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire. C'est attendre que la mort vienne nous chercher. Tyson, n'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de ta présence. Je t'aime Tyson, je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. . .

Elle s'arrêta, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Marina. . . dit Tyson dans un murmure inaudible.

Il prit le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains et baisa son front.

- Je ne suis pas parfait Marina. Mais j'espère pouvoir t'offrir une vie que tu désires et te combler. C'est mon voeu le plus cher.

- Merci Tyson. . .

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et s'endormirent lentement, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. . .

Le lendemain, Tyson se réveilla le premier. Il observa le visage angélique de Marina, tendrement lovée contre son torse. Il se leva sans bruit et sortit sans la réveiller. Il vit sa mère ; elle aussi le vit. Après une courte hésitation, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Oh Tyson. . . Si tu savais comme je suis désolée. . .

- Maman. . . Tu es la seule qu'il me reste à présent. Ne me laisse pas toi non plus. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Tyson, tu es ma raison de vivre, comment pourrais-je te laisser ?

Electra embrassa son fils. Il changea de conversation, ne supportant plus les larmes.

- Je vais te présenter Marina.

- C'est cette jeune fille qui était avec toi ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Avec tout ça, elle a dû se sentir délaissée, la pauvre.

- Elle me comprend parfaitement maman, je l'aime.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est parfaite pour toi.

Electra sourit tendrement.

- Elle dort encore mais dès qu'elle est réveillée, je te la présente.

- Très bien. Tyson, tu peux repartir tranquille, tu sais ? Grand-père et moi nous occupons de tout. Je sais que tu as à faire, et je ne voudrais pas que tu soies éliminé de la compétition. Surtout que c'est bientôt les demis.

- Tu sais tout maman !

- C'est parce que je ne rate jamais une occasion de te voir à la télé.

Tyson sourit.

- Et papa ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Electra se rembrunit.

- Ton père te regardait également. Que crois-tu ?

Tyson ferma les yeux.

- Il est fier de toi, mon coeur. Sois-en sûr.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne doute pas, conclut-il dans un sourire forcé.

- Tyson ?

Il se retourna.

- Marina ! Viens, je te présente ma mère.

- Enchantée madame.

- Mais quelle belle jeune fille !

- Maman, s'il te plaît. . .

- N'est-elle pas charmante ? Viens avec moi Marina !

Electra l'entraîna par la main.

- Maman, Marina ! cria Tyson.

- A tout à l'heure Tyson ! dit Marina avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Tyson ne devait plus s'en faire. Electra et son grand-père s'occupaient de tout. Tyson était soulagé. . .

_Eh bah voilà, fallait pas désespérer, ça se termine bien. Moi, j'étais déprimée en écrivant, surtout avec la musique que j'écoutais. Brother de FMA. Ceux qui connaissent savent de quoi je parle. Et pis Alone, version piano de Saiyuki (encore une fois, Ceux qui connaissent savent de quoi je parle ). Mais bon, c'est ENFIN terminé, j'y ai mis le temps mais j'y suis arrivée ! Enfin voilà ! Non, non, déprimez pas, c'est qu'une fic !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Tala et Iris**_

_D'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer de faire vite. Pas taper !_

_Bisous à tous et à toutes ! _

_**Etoile xxx**_


	39. Tala et Iris

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_**Bon, comme le site accepte plus les RAR, vous allez devoir vous en passer. Désolée, je répondrais à toutes vos questions et impressions avec le nouveau système de réponse aux RAR que fanfiction a mis à notre disposition. Mais vous pouvez toujours mettre des reviews. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**_

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 38 : Tala et Iris**

- Quoi ! Le père de Tyson est décédé !

Kai venait d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, et Tammy avait réagi au quart de tour.

- Tyson vient d'appeler. Il revient demain avec Marina.

- Mais pourquoi ne reste-t-il pas plus longtemps ? demanda Max.

- Je lui ai proposé de rester encore, mais il y a les demis, très bientôt.

- Et alors ! s'emporta Iris. Le Tournoi est-il plus important que la famille ?

- Je pense qu'il veut oublier tout ceci, dit calmement Ray.

- Comment peut-on oublier un événement tel que la perte d'un père ? se surprit Lia.

Yakami prit la parole.

- Tyson est fort, je le connais bien. Même s'il est triste, il ne le montrera jamais. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est l'approuver, rien de plus. Il a besoin de vous, bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Il a besoin de protection. Soyez un peu discrets, il vous en remerciera.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Puis, Hilary, qui connaissait aussi très bien Tyson, déclara avec un petit sourire :

- Oui, Yakami, ne t'en fais pas.

Tous sortirent. Les Demolition Boys et les Ailes de la Victoire allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Ils feraient tous bien de s'entraîner. Les demis commencent dans cinq jours.

- Elles ont déjà commencé Tammy, dit sombrement Iris. C'est un combat qui ne s'arrête jamais. Le plus fort mène la danse. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter. Jamais.

- Qui est le plus fort ? se moqua Tala.

- Que veux-tu ? agressa Iris.

- Ne sois pas aussi méfiante.

- Je ne le suis pas d'habitude.

- Tu m'as bien embrassé l'autre jour.

Iris se crispa.

- Et alors ?

Le ton de Tala se durcit.

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que je joue ? Détrompe-toi, je n'ai pas le coeur à ça.

La voix d'Iris trompait son comportement. Elle était faible et tremblante. Tala la prit aux épaules.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Tala, arrête ! essaya Bryan.

- Pas avant de savoir ce qu'elle a ! se détermina-t-il en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'aider, même si tu savais ce qui ne va pas. . .

Le regard de Tala se posa sur ses lèvres. Il ne résista pas.

- Si lui ne te rend pas heureuse, alors moi, je le ferai. . .

Il l'embrassa sans se soucier des regards scandalisés des autres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? paniqua Lia. Je vais le remettre à sa place moi. . .

- Lia ! C'est inutile. . . la stoppa Tammy.

Lia jeta un regard en leur direction. Iris répondait au baiser, deux larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Iris. . . Pourquoi ?

Bryan, ne supportant plus tout ça, préféré se retirer, frustré.

- Pff ! Ils sont obligés de faire ça devant nous ? Devant moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interrompit Yumi.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, gamine !

- Eh ! Ça te dérangerait beaucoup d'être un peu aimable ?

- Ça me tuerait, ça te va ! Fiche-moi la paix !

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

- J't'ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

- Mais. . .

Bryan se retourna et la gifla violemment. Yumi tomba à terre. Elle se redressa, restant à genoux sur le sol. Elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Bryan partit sans le moindre remords. Yumi resta sur le sol. Deux larmes s'écrasèrent sur le carrelage blanc. . .

Kai ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il se sentait triste. A cause de qui ? Iris ? Tala ? Peut-être bien les deux. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Iris, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? le surprit Ray.

Kai tourna le regard vers son coéquipier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi rien. Mais Dranzer s'est arrêté il y a longtemps.

Kai jeta un regard en direction de sa toupie. Il descendit dans le bey-stadium et la récupéra.

- Tu penses toujours à Iris et Tala ?

- Non ! répondit-il, frustré.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Ils sont loin d'être bêtes.

Ray partit s'entraîner plus loin, laissant Kai et ses pensées. Il essayait de ne pas y penser mais la même image revenait sans cesse. Pourquoi avait-il tellement de mal à oublier ? Il voulait comprendre. Et il comprendrait. Coûte que coûte. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Iris, réponds-moi !

Lia abandonna.

- Elle refuse d'ouvrir, s'adressa-t-elle à Tammy.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut parler à personne. Il vaudrait mieux la laisser.

On frappa à la porte. Tammy ouvrit et découvrit Tala. Elle ne le laissa pas entrer.

- Tu désires ?

- Iris.

- Quoi !

- Je désire. . . voir Iris.

Tammy contint tant bien que mal sa colère.

- Elle ne veut pas parler avec ses amies, c'est pas avec toi qu'elle parlera.

- Tu en es bien sûre ?

Tala lança un regard glacial à la jeune fille. Tammy se crispa mais continua.

- Certaine. Va t'en.

- J'ai dit que je voulais voir Iris, je crois que j'ai été clair.

Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il demandait.

- Attends-moi ici, céda Tammy.

Tammy se tourna vers Lia.

- Ce type est cinglé. Comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser de lui ?

- C'est Tala ? Iris ne veut voir personne. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il ?

- Va savoir. Je ne l'aime pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est les laisser tranquilles.

- Mais. . .

- Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font. Ce ne sont plus nos affaires désormais.

Tammy serra les poings.

- Iris mérite mieux que ça. . .

Lia s'attrista.

- Viens Tammy, laissons-les seuls.

Lia et Tammy sortirent et s'adressèrent à Tala.

- Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu sauras ce qui t'attend, dit calmement Lia.

Tala sourit malgré la menace.

- Fillettes. . .

Elles froncèrent les sourcils.

- Fais attention à ce que tu peux dire.

Tala entra dans la suite alors que les deux jeunes filles disparurent dans le couloir. Tala se dirigea vers la chambre d'Iris et fit face à la porte fermée.

- Iris, c'est moi. Ouvre cette porte. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu voulais voir ; mais moi, je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je t'aime.

Tala attendit. Il savait qu'il allait obtenir sa réponse. Il attendit un long moment. Puis, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Tu ne me trahiras pas, toi. N'est-ce pas ? murmura Iris.

Tala l'observa. Ses yeux verts brillaient intensément, ses longs cheveux châtains étaient dénoués et elle semblait crispée.

- Non. Jamais je ne te trahirais. . .

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sans prévenir.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. Non. Le souvenir de Kai est encore trop présent en moi. Je l'aime encore. Qu'en est-il de Tala ? Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Mais si je fuis encore, je risque de me faire sérieusement mal et la blessure sera encore plus douloureuse. Il me promet un avenir heureux ; mais puis-je m'abandonner à lui ? Et trahir celui que j'aime encore au plus profond de moi ?. . . »

Iris se sépara de Tala.

- Tu devrais partir.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Iris se figea.

- Dis-le moi !

- Sors de cette chambre !

- Tu aimes encore Kai. . .

- Non. . . Non, je le déteste ! Je le déteste. . .

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Tala.

- Tu l'aimes encore, Iris, dit Tala. Ne le nie pas. . .

Il transporta Iris sur le lit et la déposa afin de la laisser se reposer. Avant de partir, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Je n'ai jamais trahi personne, surtout pas une personne que j'aime. Amitié ou amour, je me donne à fond. Ne l'oublie pas. Et surtout, ferme bien ta porte pendant la nuit. Je pourrais bien. . . ne pas me contrôler. . .

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tala partit, laissant une Iris désemparée. Elle aimait encore Kai. Mais qu'en était-il de Tala ? Il l'avait fait fondre, tout comme Kai, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais rien n'était comme avant. Tout avait changé mais Iris le regrettait. Elle avait envie que tout recommence, elle n'avait jamais voulu une vie pareille. Pourquoi Kai ? Et pourquoi elle ? Tout était plus simple avant. Elle regrettait le temps où elle était insouciante, aimée de tout le monde. Elle regrettait sa vie en Australie, ses amis, ses parents bien-aimés. Elle regrettait tout simplement d'avoir rencontré Kai. Elle l'avait aimé puis détesté et encore une fois aimé. A présent, elle le haïssait. Mais le pensait-elle réellement ? Maintenant que Tala est entré dans sa vie, lui disant tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre de Kai, pouvait-elle changer le cours des choses ? Elle le pouvait, oui, mais son coeur n'abandonnerait pas son combat contre ses sentiments. Abandonner serait trop facile. Son coeur n'abandonnerait que s'il était satisfait. Et c'était loin d'être le cas. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il y a une fête foraine en ville. Vous voulez venir ? proposa Hilary.

- Une fête foraine au Japon ? se surprit Tyson. Pour moi, c'est d'accord !

- Moi aussi ! dit Max. Mais ce serait bien si tout le monde y allait.

- Allons proposer aux autres ! dit Yuna.

Tous furent d'accord. Tous, sauf Tammy.

- Tammy ?

- Allez-y sans moi. Je. . . je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. A vrai dire, je me sens un peu fatiguée.

- Tammy. . . hésita Iris. On n'ira pas sans toi.

- Non. . .

- Laissez-moi lui parler.

Les filles sortirent, laissant Max lui parler. Depuis l'âge de sept ans, Tammy ne mettait plus pied dans une fête en plein air. Et ça se comprenait. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu. . .

- Tammy, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu seras avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais. . .

- Mais quoi ? Tammy, tu n'arriveras pas à vaincre les démons de ton passé en agissant ainsi. De quoi as-tu peur exactement ? Il ne t'arrivera rien, puisque je te le promets.

- Elle vient de toi, cette promesse ?

- Oui.

Tammy hésita encore un moment avant d'accepter.

- Je veux bien. Mais tu resteras toujours avec moi hein ?

Max sourit.

- Oui.

Finalement, tous y allèrent. Il était vingt heures quand ils partirent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des cris et des rires parvinrent aux oreilles des jeunes gens.

- Quelle ambiance ! s'exclama Yumi, euphorique.

- Pff, c'est bon pour les filles ! cracha Bryan.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, pourquoi t'es venu avec nous ? demanda Yumi en retour.

Bryan ne répondit pas. Yumi se détourna vite de lui.

- Yuna, tu te rappelles quand on y allait avec nos parents ?

- Oui, c'était génial. Que de bons souvenirs, sourit Yuna.

Leurs yeux brillaient, pour elles, c'était un moment magique, il ne fallait pas gâcher ce plaisir. Et Bryan l'avait bien compris également.

- Eh bien Bryan ? A quoi penses-tu donc ?

- Lâche-moi Tala ! dit-il en partant loin devant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir ? se demanda Tala.

- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les fêtes, déduisit Kai.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur.

- Laisse-le, ça lui passera.

Le groupe d'amis visita tous les stands. Il y en avait de nombreux où l'on faisait gagner des peluches. D'énormes peluches.

- Regardez ! s'écria Iris, tout sourire. Cet ours blanc est trop mignon !

- Il est trop chou ! admit Mariah.

- Il est dur à gagner. Déjà que tu vises mal, j'imagine pas avec un fusil, se moqua Lia.

- Trop dommage. . .

A ce moment-là, Tala paya pour avoir une partie. Iris le regarda. Tala vit son regard posé sur lui ; il lui sourit. Au bout du troisième coup, il réussit à gagner la peluche blanche.

- Tiens ! dit-il en tendant l'ours à Iris.

Elle murmura un vague « merci » en prenant l'ours. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec elle ?

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'énerva Kai en entraînant Tala plus loin.

- Tu es jalous ? nargua-t-il.

- Hhum !

- Si tu ne peux pas la rendre heureuse, je le ferais moi !

Tala se détourna. Kai la reprendra, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais il devait à tout prix prouver son innocence. Mais bornée comme elle était, Iris ne voudrait pas l'écouter. Elle était encore furieuse contre lui. Et sa rage n'était pas encore apaisée. Mais il ne laisserait personne la lui prendre, il tenait trop à elle. C'était un combat qui débutait entre Tala et lui. Et Kai comptait bien l'emporter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ces fêtes seraient plus joyeuses si Amy était avec nous.

- Ta petite soeur te manque Zack ? demanda David, compatissant.

Il baissa la tête.

- Oui. Elle aurait adoré cette sortie.

- Amy aurait aimé que tu t'amuses aussi. Tu ne crois pas ? dit sagement Jason.

Zack détourna les yeux. Il ne supportait plus son capitaine. Un jour il était gentil, un jour il se montrait exécrable. Il était schizo ou quoi ?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. . . capitaine ! lâcha-t-il, méprisant.

David et Paul furent surpris.

- Zack, depuis quand parles-tu ainsi avec Jason ? demanda Paul.

- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander vous-même !

Sur ce, il partit d'un pas pressé.

- Mais. . . Zack !

- Laissez-le, c'est pas grave, arrêta Jason.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il a ?

- Non. Allez, amusons-nous, il viendra plus tard.

Mais au fond, il avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Regarde Nick, tu veux y faire un tour ?

- Les attractions à sensations fortes, très peu pour moi !

- Tu as le coeur fragile, dis-moi, sourit Mariam.

- Allez, on y va tous ensemble ! s'écria Hilary.

Sans demander l'avis des autres, elle paya un tour pour tout le monde.

- Oh non !

- Trop tard Nick !

- Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Tu veux dire que j'ai payé pour rien ?

- Allez Nick, essaya Gareth. Ça ne va pas très vite.

- Ça s'appelle comment ce truc ?

- « La mort en deux secondes ».

- . . .

- Nick ?

- Il s'est évanoui ma parole ! rit Hilary.

- On le ranime et on y va ! suggéra Matt.

Hilary le prit par le col et le secoua.

- Nick, réveille-toi !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Aaaaaah, noooooon, je veux pas faire ce truc !

- T'es qu'une lavette ! Regarde tous ces enfants qui y vont. Ils ont pas peur !

- Y'a des gens qui craignent ce genre de choses, et malheureusement, j'en fais partie. Désolé pour toi Hilary !

- Tu vas venir avec nous !

- Non !

- Si !

- Tu peux pas m'obliger !

- Nick, fais-le rien qu'une fois avec nous, persuada Mariam.

- Bon, d'accord, mais rien qu'une fois alors.

- Quand c'est sa belle qui le propose, il ne dit pas non.

- L'amour rend aveugle. . .

Nick, Hilary, Matt, Gareth et Mariam montèrent dans un train pour eux cinq.

- Nick, détends-toi.

- J'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Il y a plein d'autres gens avec nous, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur.

- Les gens, c'est pas moi.

Mariam soupira. Le train démarra.

- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. . . Ayez pitié de moi. . .

Les minutes qui suivirent furent un véritable cauchemar pour le pauvre garçon.

Plus tard. . .

- Ça va Nick ? s'assura Mariam.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu malade. . .

- Viens, on va s'asseoir. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir avec des boissons. Nous sommes tous désolés, on ne savait pas que tu craignais ces attractions à ce point.

- C'est pas grave, c'est oublié.

Mariam sourit.

- Si tu veux, on fera des attractions plus douces.

- Ouais. . . Mais je crois que je vais rentrer chez Kai.

- Il n'y a que Kai qui puisse nous faire rentrer et sortir. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Non. Mais c'est pas grave, j'attendrais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ne t'inquiète plus maintenant, c'est fini.

- J'espère bien.

Les autres arrivèrent et les joyeuses discussions reprirent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lee !

Mariah sauta sur le dos de Lee.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mariah ?

- Regarde ! Ce tigre n'est-il pas mignon ?

- Ça va, je vais te l'attraper.

- Merci Lee, je t'adore !

Lee paya et s'empara des fléchettes. Premier coup. . .

- Gagné ! T'es trop fort Lee ! s'exclama Mariah, sincère.

- Tiens.

Mariah prit la peluche dans ses bras. Elle sourit.

- Lee ?

- Oui ?

Elle l'embrassa et partit en riant gaiement. Lee la trouvait mignonne à craquer et il avait encore plus envie d'être auprès d'elle, la protéger. Au début de leur relation, il la considérait comme une petite soeur vu qu'elle aimait Ray. Mais peu à peu, son sentiment fraternel se transforma en un véritable amour. Il lui avait caché pendant des années, veillant toujours à ce qu'elle soit heureuse. Quand Ray était parti, causant une immense douleur dans le coeur de Mariah, Lee avait haï Ray. Maintenant, tout était différent. Ray et lui étaient devenus de grands amis et Mariah le comblait de joie. Elle était belle et sensible, forte et fragile à la fois. Elle était le rayon de soleil qui illuminait la vie de Lee, elle était son oxygène. . . elle était tout simplement sa vie. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi.

- Lee, tu rêves ?

Il tourna son regard vers Kevin.

- Non, je réfléchissais.

- Tu viens, Mariah nous appelle.

- J'arrive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cette maison hantée est même pas hantée. Y'a rien que des vieux squelettes poussiéreux là-dedans.

- Rien ne t'effraie Michael.

- Non. Mais par-contre, toi. . .

- Je n'ai pas eu peur ! nia fièrement Emily.

- Comment ça se fait que mon bras est en compote alors ?

- Oh, ça va ! On va dire que j'ai été surprise.

- Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir peur, tu sais ?

Emily se tut. Elle s'était toujours montrée forte et courageuse.

- Tu as le droit de t'amuser comme tout le monde. Ça ne t'est pas interdit.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu es gênée ?

Elle détourna le regard.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ?

Le regard de la jeune fille s'attrista.

- Au début, nous n'étions pas censé perdre, nous ne connaissions pas la défaite ce qui faisait que nous ne connaissions pas non plus la peur.

- Mais à présent, tout est différent. Nous sommes des beybladeurs « normaux ».

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Oui. De simples beybladeurs.

- Alors ? Tu as eu peur, avoue.

- Tu es exaspérant Michael, soupira-t-elle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors Tammy, tu es rassurée ? demanda Max.

- Hum. . . Tant que tu es là, tout va bien.

- Allons, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Oui, je l'espère.

- Eh, les filles ! Venez voir, y'a un parc là.

Guidés par Lia et Marina, les Blade Breakers, Ailes de la Victoire et Demolition Boys pénétrèrent dans un petit parc, rempli d'arbres.

- On n'y voit rien, retournons d'où nous venons, raisonna Ray.

- Attends ! le retint Lia. Il y a des lanternes tout le long.

- Où est Bryan ? se demanda Tala.

- Il a dû partir quelque part. De toute façon, on se retrouvera à l'entrée dans une heure.

- Oui.

- Et Kai ? Où est-il ? demanda Ray.

- Parti aussi.

- On s'en fiche, murmura Iris.

Tala l'avait entendu mais ne dit mot.

- C'est vraiment dommage que Yakami et Kenny ne soient pas venus.

- Ozuma non plus n'est pas venu, rappela Max.

- Quoi ! réagit Tyson.

- Il veut sûrement s'expliquer avec Yakami.

- Il a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal.

- Ozuma ne lui fera rien, sourit Marina. C'est avant tout un homme et un homme ne frappe pas les femmes. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Ozuma n'est pas fréquentable.

- Il n'est peut-être pas fréquentable, mais si c'est celui que Yakami a choisi, tu n'y pourras rien.

- Hum. . . Tu as sûrement raison.

Marina lui sourit.

- Allez, viens !

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite rejoindre Max, Tammy, Ray et Lia.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont touchants ?

Iris observa Tala à travers la pénombre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand sensible.

- Iris, ne joue pas avec moi. Tu risquerais de te brûler les doigts.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton étrangement calme. Mais Iris en avait plus qu'assez.

- Jouer à quoi ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, surtout pas en ce moment !

Tala la prit par le poignet et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il la plaqua contre un arbre.

- Que cherches-tu à faire ?

- Si Kai ne me laisse pas t'approcher, alors je te volerai à lui. Il n'est pas question que je me résigne devant lui.

Sans prévenir, il s'empara violemment de ses lèvres en un baiser ardent. Jamais Kai ne l'avait embrassé aussi passionnément. Cependant, elle ferma les yeux et accueillit sa langue qui forçait déjà la barrière de ses lèvres. Si Kai ne lui apportait pas ce qu'elle désirait, peut-être que Tala le ferait-il ? Mais Iris n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle voulait seulement rester elle-même. Que ce soit dans les bras de Kai ou de Tala. Mais comment se préserver quand on joue avec le feu ?. . .

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé ! Il vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ce sont les RAR qui sont supprimés, pas le reste. Enfin voilà, je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt. Enfin, je l'espère. . ._

_Prochain chapitre : **Laisse-moi guérir les blessures de ton coeur**_

_Dans ce chapitre, je parlerais du couple Yakami/Ozuma et je parlerais aussi de Yumi et de Bryan._

_Bisous !_

**Etoile xxx**


	40. Laissemoi guérir ton coeur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_**Voilà mon cadeau de Bonne Année pour tous ceux qui me lisent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les fêtes de fin d'année emplissent nos coeurs ! A vous tous, je vous souhaite une très BONNE ANNEE !**_

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 39 : Laisse-moi guérir les blessures de ton coeur**

Yakami se coucha dans son lit. Il devait être tard. Elle libéra ses cheveux, trop attachés pendant la journée. Elle garda le ruban qu'Ozuma lui avait offert pour Noël, dans ses mains. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à lui ? Il occupait sans cesse ses pensées, même dans ses rêves. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais à ce moment-là, il était inconscient. Aurait-elle à nouveau le courage de lui dire ? Non, sûrement pas. Dès que les mots franchiraient la barrière de ses lèvres, elle le regretterait aussitôt. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Seulement le courage nécessaire. Et elle ne l'avait pas. Il faudrait un miracle. Yakami avait cessé d'espérer depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir en elle. Depuis son accident, elle ne connaissait plus ce mot. Il était si douloureux de le prononcer et encore plus de le penser. Personne ne pourrait lui faire revivre ces moments de joie qu'elle avait connu. Pas même lui. Lui qu'elle aimait profondément. Et malgré tout, elle voulait espérer, rien que pour lui.

- Pourquoi cela me fait-il si mal ?

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle refusait de pleurer. Pourtant, les larmes étaient bien présentes, et plus douloureuses que jamais. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle se redressa, furieuse contre elle-même, s'empara du seul vase sur la table de chevet et le lança à travers la chambre. L'objet se brisa sur le mur et les débris moururent sur le sol. Yakami fondit en pleurs, le visage entre les mains.

- Pourquoi. . . je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. . . ? Tout est si compliqué. . .

Elle se recoucha, éteignit la lumière et entreprit de dormir. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Quelques minutes après son éclat, on frappa à la porte. Yakami soupira. Qui que soit, cette personne attendra le lendemain. Mais elle se fit insistante et une voix s'éleva.

- Yakami, c'est moi.

Elle fut surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Ozuma se trouvait dans la maison. Que voulait-il ? Lui demander de faire moins de bruit ?

- Yakami, je sais que tu ne dors pas, alors ouvre.

« Bon sang, je suis déjà couchée et il me faut cent ans pour traverser cette maudite chambre », pensa-t-elle, énervée.

- J'attendrai de toute façon. . .

Elle soupira d'agacement et repoussa les couvertures pour se lever.

- Il a de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur.

Après avoir trébuché plusieurs fois et maudit les meubles de la chambre, elle atteignit la porte mais n'ouvrit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

- Il est. . . parti ? Alors là Ozuma, il va me le payer.

Cependant, elle ouvrit pour voir si elle ne sentait pas de présence. A peine le déclic fut-il entendu qu'Ozuma ouvrit la porte, poussa Yakami et referma.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yakami ? Tu me détestes, c'est ça ?

- Ozuma. . .

- Réponds-moi ! lui dit-il en lui prenant fortement le bras.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

- Pourquoi tu m'évites !

- Comment voudrais-tu que je t'évite, je suis aveugle !

C'était la première fois qu'elle élevait ainsi le ton. Yakami se dégagea.

- Tu es venu ici pour m'agresser ? demanda-t-elle, moyennement calmée.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il, calmé lui aussi.

- Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

- Tout ceci s'est passé il y a bien longtemps. Je n'en tiens plus rigueur.

- Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

- Non. Tu sais, c'est inutile de faire toutes ces démarches. Nos routes se sépareront dès la fin des demis. Toi, tu iras en Australie. Tandis que moi, je resterai ici, dans mon pays. Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant la dernière minute, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Alors tu vois que tout ça ne sert à rien. Même si nous devons souffrir tous les deux.

- Au moins, tu admets que tu souffriras de mon départ.

Yakami rit nerveusement.

- Tu n'as pas dû bien comprendre ce que j'ai dit.

- Si, j'ai très bien compris. C'est toi qui n'as pas compris. Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai t'éloigner de moi ? Je t'aime Yakami et je ne partirai pas sans toi. Tu es tout ce qui a fait ma vie durant ce tournoi. Je ne laisserai pas ma seule raison, ma seule chance de vivre, partir. Tu es bien trop précieuse pour moi. YAKAMI, JE T'AIME !

Yakami ne sut que répondre face à ça.

- Ecoute Ozuma, c'est terminé à présent. Tu. . . tu as été la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé de toute ma vie ; mais tu vois bien que nous ne pouvons pas continuer.

- Non, en effet.

Yakami s'immobilisa. Sa réplique avait été si cinglante.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Parce que tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour comprendre mes sentiments. Et tu ne respectes pas les tiens. C'est désolant. J'espère que tu ouvriras les yeux un jour. Mais je ne te laisserai pas ; ça, il n'en est pas question. Bonne nuit, Yakami.

Ozuma se retira. Yakami s'effondra sur le sol, désemparée. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

- Ozuma. . . Tu as été si froid, tes paroles m'ont transpercée le cœur. Mais pourquoi est-ce si dur ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ozuma pensait exactement la même chose.

- Peut-être n'ai-je pas assez exprimé mon amour. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Nos liens ont été si forts. Mais dès cet instant, ils ont été fragilisés et sont sur le point de se briser. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard. Je regrette d'être arrivé trop tard. Parce que c'est toi qui souffres le plus. Et ça, c'est impardonnable.

- J'ai fait une erreur, je le sais. Que puis-je faire pour la réparer ? Cela dépend de toi, uniquement de toi. Dans ce choix, je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer. Même avec la plus grande des volontés, je n'y arriverai pas. Je te respecte trop pour ça. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses décider. C'est ton avenir, ta vie.

- A présent, tu la prends en main. Même sans moi, tu seras peut-être mieux. Sans risques, on n'arrive à rien. Alors si j'ai fait une énorme erreur, ne m'en veux pas.

- Pardonne-moi Ozuma.

- Pardonne-moi Yakami.

Supportant difficilement les larmes, ils regagnèrent silencieusement leur chambre, la solitude rongeant leur coeur. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il serait temps de rentrer non ? Il se fait tard.

- Je te rejoins Yuna, j'aimerais rester ici encore un peu.

- D'accord, ne traîne pas trop d'accord ?

Yumi sourit à sa sœur et se retira. Yumi soupira en voyant toutes les lumières de la fête foraine danser devant ses yeux. Cela lui rappela trop de souvenirs. Pourtant, elle voulait les oublier. Après un dernier regard vers les attractions, elle se retourna et se précipita pour rejoindre Yuna mais percuta quelqu'un. Elle tomba en arrière.

- Aïe !

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! s'écria agressivement une voix que Yumi ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Bryan. . . souffla-t-elle en se relevant.

- Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?

- Pas la peine de m'agresser, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Yumi le regarda froidement et partit sans une parole. Mais Bryan le retint par le poignet.

- La moindre des choses serait de t'excuser, tu crois pas ?

- Je ne suis pas la seule fautive ! Tu n'avais qu'à regarder devant toi !

- N'échange pas les rôles, gamine !

- Lâche-moi !

- Excuse-toi !

Yumi en avait assez. Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ?

- Tiens !

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Ça te va comme excuse ! Imbécile !

Bryan n'apprécia pas beaucoup, il se retourna et la frappa au visage. Elle tomba sur le sol.

- Voilà une bonne leçon qui te fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de me frapper.

Mais Yumi, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, se releva. Bryan fut surpris.

- Tu tiens encore debout ?

- Espèce de créature sans cervelle !

Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces si bien qu'il tomba.

- Tu frappes une fille ! D'accord ! Mais attends-toi à des représailles ! Je te déteste !

Elle le ruait de coups de pieds dans les côtes. Mais Bryan lui attrapa la cheville et tira. Yumi se retrouva sur lui. Bryan la repoussa durement et se releva.

- Oui, je frappe des filles ! Mais seulement dans ton genre ! Je hais les gens comme toi, ils me donnent envie de vomir !

Il lui agrippa les cheveux et le releva de force. Yumi poussa un cri de douleur. Il la projeta violemment contre un arbre. Sa tête heurta le tronc ; elle fut étourdie un instant mais se reprit rapidement. Elle se jeta sur lui et le griffa de ses ongles acérés. Des filets de sang s'écoulèrent du visage du jeune homme. Il poussa un cri.

- Tu vas me payer ça !

- Tu n'es qu'un sauvage !

- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi !

Bryan frappa les jambes, elle retomba. Il se retrouva sur elle. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer. . .

Il plaqua ses deux poignets au sol d'une seule main.

- Comme tu m'as défiguré, je vais le faire avec ton joli visage.

Il la frappa si fort qu'un filet de sang s'écoula au coin de sa bouche. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Yumi releva ses jambes et avec l'aide de ses pieds, elle les positionna sur le torse du violent garçon et l'envoya trois mètres plus loin. Il retomba lourdement. Il sentit un liquide chaud parcourir sa nuque. Du sang. . . Il s'était ouvert la tête en retombant. En plus de ses traces sanglantes sur le visage, il avait un mal de tête horrible.

- Sale garce ! Je vais te faire payer ça, dit-il en s'avançant dangereusement.

Yumi n'avait plus de forces.

- Il n'y a personne pour nous arrêter, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi cet endroit est-il si désert ? Il doit être tard, presque tout le monde est parti, c'est normal. . .

Elle vit l'ombre de Bryan s'avancer. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Elle s'est évanouie. . . Nous y sommes peut-être allées un peu fort. . .

Il tomba à genoux, supportant mal la douleur.

- Allez, réveille-toi, on n'a pas fini. . .

Bryan s'écroula, inconscient également. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bon, on peut y aller ? demanda Kai.

- Il manque Yumi ! s'inquiéta Yuna.

- Et Bryan, dit calmement Tala.

- Ils sont peut-être ensemble, essaya Yuna.

- Ils se détestent.

- Et alors ? demanda innocemment Yuna en souriant.

- Elle le fait exprès.

Yuna rit franchement devant l'air consterné de ses amis.

- On a qu'à aller les chercher. On verra bien.

Ce qu'ils firent. Kai remarqua les mains liées de Tala et d'Iris. Une vague de jalousie mais aussi de colère s'empara de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il Kai ? le nargua Tala. Tu n'es pas content de quelque chose ?

Iris posa une main sur le bras de Tala pour l'arrêter.

- Ça va, laisse-le tranquille.

Surpris par la réaction d'Iris, Tala hocha néanmoins la tête. Iris aimait encore Kai, c'était flagrant. Mais il protégerait Iris jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux entre eux. Kai s'éloigna d'eux pour aller chercher Yumi et Bryan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont ? demanda impatiemment Yuna.

- Excusez-moi, dit le gardien du parc. Le parc va fermer, alors veuillez rentrer chez vous.

- C'est que. . . nous cherchons nos amis. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous encore dix minutes, le supplia Yuna.

Le gardien rougit.

- Bien mademoiselle, accordit-il. Mais dépêchez-vous.

- Merci monsieur ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Tu sais y faire, rit Matt.

Mais Yuna ne rigolait plus.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous les. . .

- Yumi !

- Bryan !

- Mais. . . oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ! s'affola Yuna en découvrant le corps de sa soeur.

- On dirait qu'ils se sont battus, vit Tala.

- Ton ami est un sauvage ! s'exclama Yuna en prenant Yumi dans ses bras.

- Je pourrais en dire autant de ta soeur, rétorqua Tala. Il saigne de partout.

- Et Yumi est défigurée !

- Ça suffit vous deux, vous n'allez pas faire comme ces deux imbéciles à la limite du coma, intervint durement Kai.

Yuna baissa la tête, Tala serra les poings.

- Appelons une ambulance, leur état est assez décourageant.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors docteur ?

- Vos amis s'en sortiront, bien évidemment. Ce ne sont rien que de simples blessures. Mademoiselle Yumi aura quelques hématomes sur le corps et beaucoup plus sur le visage. Quant à Monsieur Bryan. . .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ! s'avança Tala.

- Eh bien, il aura certainement des hématomes également. Mais les griffures sur son visage sont assez profondes. Un chat peut-être ?

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Non. . . c'est. . . c'est ma soeur qui lui a fait ça.

Le médecin parut surpris.

- Eh bien. . . elle a bien amoché ce garçon. Passons ! Ces griffures ne sont pas inquiétantes. Il a, entre autres, une importante commotion cérébrale, un bras cassé, et quelques côtes fêlées.

- Quoi !

- Du calme. Il aura probablement de violents maux de tête. Donnez-lui de traditionnels médicaments, ça passera.

Il se retira.

- Tu as vu ce que ta soeur a fait à Bryan ?

- Eh oh, j'en savais rien moi ! Je suis désolée pour lui mais. . .

- Mais rien du tout ! L'état de Bryan est alarmant !

- Il est hors de danger !

- Heureusement !

Ils se calmèrent, se fixant. Yuna reprit.

- Je suis désolée pour Bryan. Je parlerai à ma soeur.

- Et moi à Bryan.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi se réveilla avec des douleurs sur le corps. Elle se releva difficilement et aperçut Bryan sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et regarda sa fiche médicale.

- Hématomes, profondes griffures, bras cassé, côtes fêlées, commotion cérébrale. . .

Elle posa le regard sur le jeune garçon.

- Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Yumi se dirigea vers le lit de Bryan et lui prit la main.

- Pardonne-moi. J'ai eu la main forte cette fois.

Bryan se réveilla soudain et lui serra la main jusqu'à lui briser les os mais Yumi ne sentit qu'une caresse.

- Nous reprendrons notre « discussion » plus tard, murmura-t-il.

Le visage de Yumi s'adoucit.

- Si tu veux. Pour l'instant, tâche de guérir vite. Je vais rester avec toi, comme ça, tu es sûr de me défigurer à ta guise quand tu seras en forme. D'accord ?

Bryan sourit faiblement et se rendormit.

- Byran, que tu es difficile mais brave.

Son regard s'attrista. Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je. . .

Elle s'arrêta avant de dire une bêtise.

- Repose-toi. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi avait mal partout, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pensait sans cesse à Bryan. Elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle en eut des frissons. A quel point était-elle désolée ? Et lui ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il avait fait ? Yumi avait bien vu quand elle l'avait blessé. Sa tête avait heurté le sol, si violemment qu'il se l'était ouvert. Quant à son bras, il avait dû mal retomber. Et ses côtes, c'était elle quand elle l'avait mis à terre et rué de coups. Elle imaginait bien la douleur. Comme elle était désolée.

Yumi jeta un regard vers le lit de Bryan mais ne distinguait rien à travers la pénombre régnante. Elle détestait les hôpitaux. Trois jours dans cet établissement, elle deviendrait folle. Elle se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et fit quelques pas en direction du lit de Bryan. Un Rayon de lune éclairait faiblement son visage. Il murmura quelque chose.

- Ne me laisse. . . pas. . .

Yumi sourit doucement. Elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait, mais ça lui était égal. Elle voulait juste penser que c'était pour elle. Juste espérer. Elle lui prit la main.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas. . .

Au fond, Bryan était quelqu'un de sensible. Il était comme tout le monde. Peut-être même qu'il pouvait se montrer gentil avec elle. C'est ce qu'elle espérait. Pourrait-il la comprendre ?

- Bryan, je. . . je. . .

Pourquoi les mots ne voulaient-ils pas sortir ? Tant pis, elle bannirait les mots, les gestes seraient plus explicites et plus simples pour elle. Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle se pencha vers ses lèvres, marqua une courte hésitation, et l'embrassa brèvement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? questionna Bryan.

Il était donc réveillé. Yumi ne lui cacha pas la vérité, cela ne servirait à rien.

- J'en avais envie, c'est tout.

Bryan esquissa un sourire.

- Même toi tu ne résistes pas à mon charme légendaire. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'une fille comme toi puisse être amoureuse de moi.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que prouve ta main liée à la mienne. . .

Elle retira vivement sa main.

- . . . ni ce baiser d'il y a une seconde.

Yumi rougit. Il avait peut-être raison. Mais elle devait nier. Pour elle, pour lui.

- Tes blessures te font délirer. Et puis, ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser.

- En effet.

Yumi, plus blessée qu'elle ne le pensait, retourna dans son lit.

- Je t'ai vexée ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne t'aime pas, c'est clair ?

Bryan haussa les épaules et se leva avec grande difficulté. Yumi le surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien, je me dégourdis un peu les jambes.

Mais tout son corps douloureux l'empêchait de se mouvoir à son aise.

- La vache, ça fait mal.

Avant qu'il ne tombe pour de bon, Yumi se précipita vers lui.

- Tu es fou de bouger dans cet état ! Tu veux me faire culpabiliser encore plus ?

- Tu vois bien que tu m'aimes bien ?

Yumi fut étonnée. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter en jouant avec sa propre santé ?

- Tu es incroyable Bryan. Allez, recouche-toi.

- Non, encore une minute.

Ils étaient tous les deux debouts, face à face, se fixant.

- Tu vas accentuer gravement l'état de tes blessures.

- Je ne risque rien ici. Je reste immobile.

- Immobile ? Tu en es incapable.

- C'est vrai.

Il l'avait durement coupée dans sa phrase, la surprenant. Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux noisettes. Bryan approcha une main et joua avec quelques mèches rousses de Yumi.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Moi ? A rien. Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment je te trouvais.

- Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Si c'est pour recevoir des insultes, je. . .

- Tu es belle et intelligente, Yumi.

Elle le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou. De plus, il enserrait fermement la taille de Yumi qui tentait en vain de se dégager.

- Lâche-moi. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de forces, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Quand un homme veut quelque chose, il devient le plus fort des hommes.

Yumi paniqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Bryan la serra dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que le baiser que tu m'as donné n'était pas un vrai baiser. Alors. . .

Il resserra son étreinte.

- Bryan. . . l'implora-t-elle. Laisse-moi, je t'en prie. . .

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Mais Yumi, tout est de ta faute.

Quoi ! Que racontait-il ?

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser. . .

Il s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser ardent, beaucoup moins innocent que celui de Yumi. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sucrées, l'obligeant à les entrouvrir. Elle accueillit quand même sa langue chaude avec un soupir de félicité. Elle répondit à ce baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle de Bryan. Mais la réalité la rattrapant, elle se dégagea et le gifla.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

- Je t'ai juste montré ce que tu ne veux pas admettre. . .

---------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, désolée pour le retard, j'avais dit que j'uploaderais plus souvent, mais j'ai eu du travail. Snif. . . Mais voilà, ça, c'est mon cadeau de Bonne Année pour vous ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! _

_Prochain chapitre : **La dernière nuit**_

_Bisous !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	41. La dernière nuit

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_Voilà mon cadeau de Bonne Année pour tous ceux qui me lisent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les fêtes de fin d'année emplissent nos coeurs ! A vous tous, je vous souhaite une très BONNE ANNEE !_**

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 41 : Avant les demis**

David se réveilla aux aurores. Il était encore tôt, il avait trois heures devant lui. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il se leva. Mais une chose attira son attention. Un souffle. . . Irrégulier. . .

- Paul. . .

- David. . .

Ce dernier se précipita vers son lit et vit le visage affreusement pâle et couvert de sueurs froides de son ami.

- Paul, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! paniqua-t-il.

- David, je suis désolé. . .

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Résistant à la panique, David appela un médecin de toute urgence.

- Paul, que nous caches-tu ? murmura-t-il terriblement inquiet.

Un cri de Paul figea David.

- Mon Dieu. . . Paul ! Paul ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ! Il faut nous le dire !

- Non. . .

David serra les poings. Il sortit dans le couloir et cria le nom de ses coéquipiers. Tous accoururent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Kai.

- Je. . . je ne sais pas ! C'est Paul. . .

Jason se précipita et vit l'état de son équipier.

- J'ai appelé un médecin, mais il refuse de parler.

- Paul. . .

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! articula-t-il difficilement.

- Mais Paul. . .

- Non ! Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

C'était la première fois qu'il éclatait ainsi.

- Paul, tu vas très mal. . .

- Et alors ! Je vais mal depuis des années ! Ce n'est pas la première fois !

- Quoi ? . . .

Paul se réfugia dans la salle de bains. Tous restèrent muets. Jason ferma les yeux, refusant de pleurer.

- Laissons-le seul. . .

- Jason. . . essaya David.

- J'ai dit « Laissons-le seul » ! Attendons le médecin.

Ils se résignèrent tous à le laisser ainsi. . . mais une ombre attendit qu'ils soient tous partis pour pénétrer dans la chambre. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------

Paul n'en pouvait plus. Il avait si mal. Si mal. . . De jour en jour, ses forces diminuaient. Il refusait de tout dire à ses amis car il savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix. Mais que faire quand tout est perdu ?

- Monsieur Paul. . . murmura une faible voix.

- Camille ?

Elle pleurait, Paul le devinait même à travers la porte.

- Pourquoi vous refusez d'en parler ? Même à moi, ça vous soulagerait.

- Non, surtout pas à toi. . .

Ces mots blessèrent la jeune fille.

- Je vous en prie, parlez-en, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien. Je. . . je vous donnerais n'importe quoi ! Vous me vouliez non ! Alors soignez-vous et vous m'aurez !

Paul n'avait jamais vu une telle inconscience. Certes, il l'aimait, mais il n'oserait jamais lui faire du mal. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Les larmes de Camille lui brisèrent le coeur. Son regard s'adoucit.

- Petite idiote. . .

Il se mit à genoux et la serra dans ses bras.

- C'est pour te voir sourire que je ne veux rien te dire.

- Mais ça m'est complètement égal ! Il y a des années que je n'ai plus souri. Alors si vous voulez me voir sourire rien que pour vous, je le ferais. Mais s'il vous plaît, soignez-vous.

Paul, déconcerté par sa franchise, décida néanmoins de ne rien lui dire.

- Très bien Camille. Allons, cesse de pleurer. . . et fais-moi un joli sourire.

Au lieu de ça, elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle. Paul la serra dans ses bras, ne cédant pas aux larmes. Il n'arriverait jamais à lui dire. Jamais. . .

Le diagnostic du médecin fut des plus simples. Il ne dirait rien si Paul refusait que ses amis sachent ce qu'il avait.

- Je suis désolé, mais votre ami a été clair. Je ne dirais rien.

- Mais c'est votre métier non ! s'écria Jason. Vous devez le soigner !

- Je le soignerais, bien entendu, mais votre équipier est protégé par le secret médical.

- Secret médical. . . Je lui en foutrais des secrets médicaux moi. . . murmura le capitaine des Blade Killers.

- Excusez-moi mais je dois partir.

- Ouais, et bon vent. . .

Kai escorta le médecin jusqu'à la sortie.

- Docteur, je pourrais vous poser juste une question ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que Paul tiendra le coup ?

Le médecin fut surpris. Kai avait tourné la question de façon très habile.

- C'est à Paul de décider, pas à moi.

- . . . Merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir jeune homme.

Kai referma la porte et s'y adossa.

- Et dire que demain, ce sont les demis. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Paul, tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire ? insista Jason.

- Fichez-moi la paix !

- Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit ? essaya Zack.

- Tout ce que je sais déjà.

- Très bien, fais comme tu voudras ! explosa Jason. Mais tu ne diras pas que nous n'avons pas essayé de t'aider ! termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide ! Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin !

Jason s'arrêta net.

- C'est donc cela que tu penses ? Nous ne sommes pas tes amis alors ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais. . .

- Te fatigues pas plus. Nous respectons tes choix. Mais dorénavant, nous ne serons que des coéquipiers.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la chambre.

- Tu te battras seul Paul.

Zack sortit à son tour.

- Ton entêtement finira par te perdre.

David, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, finit lui aussi par lui tourner le dos. Paul se retrouva seul. Il acceptait mal les choses, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

- L'éloignement ne les fera pas souffrir. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Et nous voilà de nouveau réunis pour ce jour ! Les demis-finales !

Une ovation bruyante s'éleva.

- Cette fois, nous nous retrouvons au Japon ! Rappelons les évènements ; dans le groupe 1, les Blade Breakers se sont hissés jusqu'ici, ce qui n'est pas surprenant ! Face à eux, la fabuleuse équipe mystérieuse ! Les verrons-nous aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas sûr ! Dans le groupe 2, les Ailes de la Victoire encore une fois ! Cette fois-ci, elles se retrouvent confrontées aux terribles Blade Killers ! Vont-elles encore l'emporter comme les deux fois précédentes ! Elles auront du mal ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ; les quatre équipes demi-finalistes !

A ce nom, le stade se déchaîna, comparable à un ouragan, tandis qu'en bas, défilaient les Blade Breakers, les Ailes de la Victoire, les Blade Killers et l'équipe mystérieuse.

- Découvrons à présent l'arène !

Une grande trappe s'éleva, le décor leur apparut.

- Super ! Un ensemble de jardins Feng-Shui ! Magnifique ! Le premier combat opposera donc les Blade Breakers à l'équipe mystérieuse !

Les deux équipes firent leur entrée et comme à l'habitude, l'équipe mystérieuse apparut vêtue de capes.

- Eh, les Voldemort, c'est fini Halloween ! se moqua Tyson.

- Très drôle ! Tu veux savoir qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Tyson et les autres se tendirent.

- Nous ne jouerons pas contre des personnes masquées !

- Très bien. . .

Et dans un même geste, les quatre personnes enlevèrent leurs capes. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voualà un autre chapitre. Faut bien se faire pardonner du retard. Mais bon, là, je sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'arrêter à ce moment-là. . . ' J'ai l'impression que les menaces de mort fusent de part et d'autre. . ._

_Prochain chapitre : **Explosions spectrales**_

_Bisous tout le monde !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	42. Avant les demis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**_Voilà mon cadeau de Bonne Année pour tous ceux qui me lisent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les fêtes de fin d'année emplissent nos coeurs ! A vous tous, je vous souhaite une très BONNE ANNEE !_**

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 40 : La dernière nuit**

Deux jours après la sortie de Yumi et Bryan, ce fut la veille des demis-finales. Les Ailes de la Victoire devraient affronter les Blade Killers tandis que les Blade Breakers vont devoirs se battre contre une équipe dont ils ne connaissent rien.

- Bon, on s'entraîne encore un peu et on file se coucher pour être en forme demain, dit Kai.

Tous acquiescèrent même s'ils n'étaient pas tous d'accord. Ils s'étaient tous entraînés durement toute la journée, les filles étaient à bout de force, écroulées sur le sol, et les garçons tenaient à peine debout. Les rares personnes qui ne paraissaient pas fatiguées étaient Kai et Jason. Mais c'était Kai le maître de maison. Néanmoins, Jason prit la parole pour tous.

- Kai, ils sont tous épuisés, ne vois-tu pas qu'ils n'en peuvent plus ?

Ce dernier jeta un regard aux filles. Iris, Lia, Tammy et Marina étaient essoufflées et apparemment, exténuées.

- Les Ailes de la Victoire vous affrontent demain.

- Et alors ? répliqua Jason vivement.

- Et alors, je ne veux pas qu'elles terminent à l'hôpital comme vous avez fait pour les White Tigers.

- Ce sont les risques à prendre !

- De toute façon, en faisant ça, vous risquez d'être disqualifiés !

- Non, ces règles sont autorisées au Beyblade ! Avons-nous été disqualifiés face aux White Tigers ? Pas que je sache !

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de leurs cheveux !

- Moi, non, mais mon spectre n'est sûrement pas du même avis !

- Ton spectre. . .

- Tu ne connais pas mon spectre Kai ! Demain, Ailes de la Victoire ou pas, nous gagnerons !

Sur ce, il partit avec son équipe sur les talons. Etrangement, Jason était furieux. Il ne savait l'expliquer. Pourquoi ce sentiment ? Il savait bien qu'il changeait de plus en plus ; mais dans quel sens ?

- Jason, ça va ? s'inquiéta David.

- Oui. . . Oui, ça va.

Il jeta un regard à Zack. Celui-ci le lui rendit, glacial. Tout de mal en pis, et avec Zack, c'était le pire. Ils se disputaient souvent ces temps-ci. Jason en avait assez de cette situation. Zack lui manquait, ses baisers, ses caresses, sa présence. Il soupira. Paul posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger entre vous.

Jason esquissa un sourire forcé.

- Oui, je l'espère.

Arrivés au troisième étage, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et rentrèrent dans leurs chambres.

Zack s'écroula sur son lit. Joseph et Dunga dormaient profondément. Zack les observa. Quelle chance ils avaient. Ils ne menaient pas une existence compliquée, eux. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à leur place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller tomber amoureux de son capitaine ? Peut-être parce qu'il était calme, doux, d'une rare patience, il était fort, beau, intelligent, il n'était pas exigeant, il les laissait faire à leur rythme, sensible, ayant le sens de l'humour, il savait détendre l'atmosphère, défendre, protéger. . . D'après Zack, il avait toutes les qualités du monde. Mais personne n'était parfait. Zack refusa de se torturer plus longtemps l'esprit et alla prendre une douche. Une demie-heure plus tard, il s'endormit, calme et reposé. . .

Jason rentra dans sa chambre et y trouva Ozuma lisant le tome 5 d'Harry Potter.

- Salut Oz' !

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te fais un Avada Kedavra dont tu te souviendras jusque dans l'au-delà.

- Sympa l'accueil. . .

Remarquant l'air de Jason, Ozuma se repentit. Il posa le livre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Un problème ?

- Non, aucun. Je n'arrive pas à reconquérir l'élu de mon coeur, c'est tout.

Ozuma se trouvait dans le même cas.

- Bienvenue au club, souhaita ironiquement Ozuma.

- Yakami et Zack sont différents.

- C'est vrai. Il n'y a qu'à voir. . .

- Oui, bon, ça va, épargne-moi les détails.

Ozuma et Jason restèrent silencieux.

- Dis quelque chose, essaya Jason.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien à dire.

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Dire quelque chose.

- Ah bon ?

Les deux garçons se turent à nouveau.

- Super conversation, dit Ozuma.

- Et si on allait dormir ?

- Bonne idée.

Jason alla prendre sa douche et fut chargé d'éteindre toutes les lumières.

- Bonne nuit, Ozuma.

- Mmm. . .

- Tu pourrais être poli quand même !

- Ça va, bonne nuit ! dit-il, agacé.

- Merci !

Jason se retourna pour ne pas voir la tête d'Ozuma au réveil. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je me demande si je vais pas faire un tour à la piscine, dit Paul.

- Si tu en as envie, vas-y, encouragea David.

- Ouais. Bon, je retiens dans une heure.

- Fais pas de bruit en rentrant, je serais en train de dormir.

- Ouais, OK. Bonne nuit.

- Merci.

Paul sortit, une serviette autour des épaules et en short de bains. Il se dirigea vers la piscine et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux, personne ne le dérangeait. Il entra dans l'eau chauffée et s'appuya contre le rebord et ferma les yeux. Il pourrait y rester toute la nuit. . .

Quand Paul rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était plus de 23h. Il était resté près de deux heures à l'intérieur à somnoler. Il entreprit de sortir de l'eau mais une main robuste l'enfonça sous l'eau. Paul but la tasse, il se débattit et réussit à s'éloigner. Il refit surface et :

- Malheur, grand-papa à Kai. . . Il me veut quoi encore ? murmura-t-il.

- Bonsoir Paul. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Mais qui te dit que je veux encore t'agresser ?

- Vos airs pas nets du tout !

William éclata de rire.

- Non. . . J'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant en tête. . .

Il éclata de rire sous les regards désespérés de Paul. William sortit de la pièce sous ses éclats de rire. Paul put souffler un peu.

- Il est vraiment fou, faut qu'il se soigne, ça va plus là. . .

Il sortit de l'eau, prit sa serviette et se sécha maladroitement.

- Je vais pas me laisser faire, il est tout vieux alors que moi, je suis encore jeune et fort. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me vienne en aide, surtout pas Kai.

Il soupira. Paul, le plus loyal, le plus sensible et le plus gentil, en avait marre de tout ça. Il se demandait pourquoi une telle rivalité existait entre toutes les équipes. Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas amies ? Paul avait toujours espéré devenir amis avec les Blade Breakers, mais on lui disait toujours que devenir amis serait une grave erreur. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce un crime ? Après ce tournoi, Paul s'était juré de mettre un terme à toutes ces querelles. Et si quelqu'un n'appréciait pas ses projets, qu'il le lui dise en face. Blade Killers ou pas, Paul entendait bien mener sa vie sans écouter personne d'autre que sa conscience. Les Blade Breakers ne l'accepteraient peut-être pas, mais il aurait essayé. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait bien que ça soit réciproque. Tyson, le comique du groupe, savait détendre l'atmosphère mais savait aussi se montrer sérieux. Max, combattif, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil, même un peu naïf mais tout le monde l'aimait. Ray, intelligent, il était calme mais rien qu'un sourire et on lui donnait le bon Dieu sans confession. Et enfin, Kai, fier et froid, il cachait une véritable sensibilité et un cœur d'or. Paul admirait cette équipe. Si différents et pourtant si soudés. L'amitié, plus forte et indestructible que tout. Paul aimait ses coéquipiers, c'était certain, mais c'était différent. David était calme, mélancolique et était une personne qui cachait une énorme tristesse due à la disparition de toute sa famille. Mais on pouvait compter sur lui en cas de problèmes. Zack, plutôt agressif, était parfois trop excessif et se lançait tête baissée dans les problèmes. Il multipliait les erreurs mais les réparait toujours. Mais il était adorable malgré tout. Jason, capitaine exemplaire, calme, posé, organisé, réfléchi, il avait tout pour lui. Ses équipiers et amis le respectaient énormément. C'était grâce à lui s'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Et lui, Paul. Il se savait loyal et sensible, oui. Tout le monde disait qu'il était gentil. Mais c'était faux. Il était tout sauf gentil. Il n'aimait pas la violence ; il s'était plusieurs fois montré dur et furieux pour les gens violents. Pourtant, pendant les matchs, il se devait d'être violent pour gagner. Mais il le faisait à contre-cœur. Tout ceci uniquement pour le bien de son équipe et pour un lourd secret à porter. Une promesse faite il y a déjà de nombreuses années. Et il la tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Il le fallait à tout prix. Parce que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus la tenir. Alors il fallait faire vite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et après le tournoi, il le leur dirait.

- Je le ferai pour toi, je te le promets, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Son regard se voila de tristesse.

- Ça ne sert à rien de me lamenter.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, au troisième étage. Arrivé là, il s'arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda alentour. Rien. Il continua sa route.

- Mais pourquoi cette maison est si grande ? Les couloirs font au moins trente kilomètres, c'est pas possible ça !

Il pressa le pas ; mais malheureusement pour lui, on lui donna un grand coup par derrière, essayant de l'assommer. Paul tomba au sol, mais resta éveillé. Il se frotta la nuque et se releva malgré la douleur. Il se retourna vivement et vit William, sourire aux lèvres.

- Encore vous !

William se précipita et lui donna un coup au ventre. Paul, encore sonné par le coup d'avant, s'effondra, un genou au sol. Il essaya d'être rapide mais William l'empoigna et le plaqua au mur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, une bouche se posa sur la sienne. William ouvrit une porte derrière Paul et le fit entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Paul se débattit comme un beau diable, il donna un coup de genou dans ses parties sensibles. William cria de douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester sage. Je te signale que je t'héberge toi et tes amis en ma demeure.

Le vieil homme plaqua Paul contre un mur de la chambre et plaça son bras sous la gorge.

- Oui, mais moi, je n'ai jamais rien demandé !

Paul releva sa jambe et repoussa violemment William.

- Allez en enfer ! Et laissez-moi tranquille !

William ricana.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas appeler mon petit-fils encore ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre seul. . .

Paul serra les poings de rage.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Surtout pas pour une loque comme vous !

- Alors vas-y ; défends-toi.

A bout de nerfs, Paul se précipita avec hargne sur lui.

- Ne me poussez pas à bout !

William vaporisa un gaz au visage de Paul. Celui-ci s'effondra, encore conscient mais vidé de toutes forces.

- C'était quoi ce truc ? articula-t-il.

- Un gaz qui me permettra de faire de toi ce que je veux, sourit malsainement l'homme.

- Enfoiré !

William se pencha mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, un vase se brisa sur la tête du maître des lieux. Il s'évanouit aux côtés de Paul. Ce dernier reconnut la personne qui l'avait sauvé.

- Camille. . .

- Monsieur Paul. . .

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle aida Paul à se relever.

- Merci. . .

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Mon père se fera sanctionner par ma faute. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Le laisser faire ? Quand j'ai vu cette porte entrouverte et votre serviette échouée sur le sol du couloir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être curieuse. Quand j'ai vu ce spectacle, Maître William et vous. . . Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Je suis désolée pour mon père, ce travail représentait beaucoup pour nous. Mais jamais je n'aurais été tranquille si je l'avais laissé continuer. Non ; jamais. . . Celui que j'aime ne doit pas souffrir. . .

Alors elle l'aimait malgré tout. Paul sourit à son courage.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien Camille. Ce vieux fou ne sait pas que c'est toi qui l'a assommé. Tu étais derrière lui.

- Oui, mais. . .

- Sortons d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Ils sortirent et restèrent dans le couloir, loin de la chambre de William. Paul s'assit au sol, exténué. Camille se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

- Maître William ne vous laissera pas en paix.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me défendre.

- Il faut que vous partiez. . . dit-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Paul releva la tête et vit ses larmes

- Il faut que vous partiez. Pour votre sécurité.

- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je t'aime, Camille.

Ces mots résonnèrent si douloureusement aux oreilles de la jeune domestique que ses pleurs s'accentuèrent.

- Il ne faut pas dire ceci. Si Maître William l'apprend. . .

Paul la prit par le bras.

- Arrête de ne jurer que par lui ! Laisse-toi aller pour une fois. Personne ne t'en voudra, surtout pas moi.

Paul regarda intensément Camille. N'y résistant plus, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Peu importait les conséquences, il voulait l'aimer, la protéger, la rendre heureuse. Personne ne l'en empêcherait. Et il montrerait à tout le monde ce dont il était capable quand il était capable quand il était amoureux. Mais Camille ne répondait toujours pas à ses baisers. Et Paul était à chaque fois plus blessé. Il rompit le contact.

- Que te faut-il Camille ? Je croyais avoir entendu que tu m'aimais.

- C'est vrai ! Oui, je vous aime ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit ! Ce serait encore plus douloureux quand vous partirez. . . Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous. . .

Paul s'attrista. De toute façon, il allait lui faire du mal. Il partirait un jour, et ce jour-là, elle ne sera pas là. Elle souffrirait seule. . .

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé. . .

Camille le fixa ; ses larmes coulèrent encore, mais elle se retint devant Paul.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous êtes fatigué.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais aller me coucher aussi.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi. . . cette nuit ?

Le coeur de Camille fit un bond.

- Je. . .

- Rien que pour m'offrir une dernière chose. Une chose que je ne ferai plus jamais.

Camille hésita puis ferma les yeux.

- Non, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. . .

Elle se leva et s'enfuit. Paul soupira.

- J'aurais essayé. . .Elle n'est pas prête. . . A son âge, on n'est jamais prêts. Elle devrait profiter de sa vie. . .

Il rentra dans sa chambre. David dormait déjà profondément.

- Comme je t'envie David. . .

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non. Tu m'as réveillé en rentrant.

- Bien sûr. . . Désolé.

- C'est rien. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien du tout. Bonne nuit.

Paul se retourna et essaya de s'endormir.

- Tu devrais ouvrir les portes de ton cœur.

David se rendormit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les portes du coeur de Paul resteront à jamais fermées. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Encore un autre pitit chapitre en cadeau pour vous. Je me disais que ça ferait mieux. ' Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Moi, je l'aime bien._

_Prochain chapitre : **Avant les demis**_

_Bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	43. Explosions spectrales

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 42 : Explosions spectrales**

Et dans un même geste, les quatre personnes enlevèrent leurs capes. . .

- Alors Tyson, comme on se retrouve.

Les Blade Breakers furent paralysés par la surprise.

- Les Psyckiks. . .

- Contents de nous revoir ? se moqua Kane.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! explosa Max.

- Nous participons au Tournoi, comme vous tous, dit calmement Jim.

- Assez parlé, que le combat commence ! dit Kane.

L'animateur et encore moins le public ne connaissait cette équipe. Qui étaient-ils ? Ils ne le savaient pas, mais une chose était sûre : ils allaient assister à un match exceptionnel.

- Voilà donc les visages de notre équipe mystérieuse ! Que les équipes choisissent leurs joueurs !

Kai commença contre Goki.

- Cette fois, tu perdras !

- Nous verrons ça dans quelques secondes, répondit calmement Kai.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Cyber Dranzer et Dranzer furent lancés. La toupie bleue de Kai tournait un peu plus vite que sa copie mais la différence ne se voyait presque pas.

- Cyber Dranzer, allez montre-toi !

Le cyber-spectre sortit et comme la première fois, il fit face à Kai, gigantesque.

Pendant ce temps, Tyson essayait de repérer quelqu'un dans le public.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Kenny.

- Si les Psyckiks sont là, ils ne doivent pas être seuls. Ils étaient gentils non ?

- Tu penses que. . .

- J'en suis sûr. Chef, analyse leur jeu.

- Oui.

Kenny alluma Dizzi et visualisa le match de Kai.

- Oh non !

- Quoi ?

- Cyber Dranzer est dix fois plus fort qu'avant.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il égale à présent Dranzer, déduisit Ray.

Kenny hocha la tête. Dizzi expliqua.

- Depuis la dernière fois, Cyber Dranzer a beaucoup été sollicité. Je pense que tous les jours, à chaque heure et à chaque seconde, il a été appelé. Mais regardez comme il est imposant. Sa taille n'est pas dûe à un entraînement intensif, mais il a été entièrement modifié. Kai sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

Tous tournèrent le regard vers le combat.

- Kai réussira. . . murmura Max.

Le combat faisait rage. Cyber Dranzer était si grand qu'il occupait tout le terrain.

- Je dois sortir Dranzer. . . pensa nerveusement Kai.

- Cyber Dranzer, brûle-moi tout ça !

En un geste, tous les jardins furent brûlés, laissant des flammes et des cendres.

- Tu ne sors pas ton spectre ! ricana Goki.

- Si tu y tiens. . . Dranzer, sors de ton antre et montre-lui ta puissance !

Le Phoenix sortit en poussant un cri. Mais Kai vit bien la différence.

- Son cyber-spectre est dix fois plus grand que le mien. . .

- Tu commences à comprendre ?

- La taille ne compte pas ! Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !

L'attaque toucha l'adversaire, mais pour lui, ce n'était que caresses.

- Mince !

- Cyver-Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu puissance 5 !

Des Flèches de Feu beaucoup plus puissantes touchèrent sérieusement Dranzer.

- Dranzer !

Kai s'immobilisa. Des traces sanglantes se dessinèrent sur ses bras et son visage.

- Quoi ? . . .

Il cria de douleur, s'écroulant sur le sol.

- Kai ! cria Tyson, Max et Ray.

- Laissez-le ! raisonna Kenny. Il va finir le match.

En effet, il se releva difficilement.

- Moi aussi, je suis capable. . . d'en faire autant. . . Dranzer. . .

Comme si Dranzer l'entendait, il vola vers son ennemi et se débattit autant qu'il put. Mais le cyber-spectre le prit entre ses serres et finit de l'achever. Kai cria et s'effondra à genoux. Dranzer ne bougeait plus. Pour Kai, le temps s'était arrêté.

- Mais où suis-je ?

Il se trouvait dans une salle noire. Une seule flamme l'éclairait. Kai s'approcha de cette flamme. Elle se transforma en un majestueux Phoenix.

- Dranzer ?

L'animal hocha la tête.

- Nous avons perdu ?

Le Phoenix tourna la tête vers une autre direction. Kai suivit son regard.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la direction.

Il se retrouva face à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Dans la salle, se trouvait une autre flamme. Dranzer le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La flamme brilla, aveuglant Kai et rentra dans son corps. La chaleur envahit le corps de Kai. Il tourna son regard vers Dranzer.

- J'ai compris Dranzer. On se battra ensemble.

Kai et son ami fermèrent les yeux et revinrent dans la réalité.

- Kai, relève-toi ! pria Tyson.

Mais il ne se relevait pas. Par contre, Dranzer, lui, ouvrit les yeux et déploya ses ailes.

- Comment ? se demanda Goki, moyennement content. Que se passe-t-il ?

Dranzer poussa un cri aigu.

- Il est encore debout ? Mais son maître est à terre. . .

Les yeux clos, Kai murmura des paroles.

- Dranzer, c'est le moment. Toi et moi, nous ne formerons plus qu'un. Je t'offre ma flamme. . .

Le corps de Kai brilla. Une flamme en sortit ; elle se dirigea droit vers Dranzer et rentra en lui. A présent, seul Dranzer contrôlait la partie. Il s'éleva au-dessus de Cyber-Dranzer et tourna autour de lui. Il poussa encore un cri, mais cette fois, tout le monde se boucha les oreilles tellement ce cri était perçant. Cyber-Dranzer s'agitait, il ne se contrôlait plus. Ces ultrasons le rendaient fou. Seul Kai semblait bien supporter le son. Dranzer envoya alors les Flèches de Feu sur son adversaire, faisant trembler tout le stade et détruisant toute l'arène. Il lança trois assauts et toutes les Flèches allèrent se loger dans le corps de l'ennemi. Cyber-Dranzer s'écroula quand la dernière Flèche atteignit son coeur. Dans un dernier cri, la toupie de Goki s'arrêta de tourner tandis que celle de Kai, non seulement elle tournait encore, mais elle reprenait de la vitesse. Goki n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Comment a-t-il pu gagner ? Je contrôlais cette partie. . .

Dranzer rentra dans sa toupie, laissant derrière lui, une flamme bleue. Celle-ci intégra le corps de Kai. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Toute cicatrice avait disparu.

- Kai ! se précipita Tyson et les autres.

- Ça va, je vais bien. . .

Dranzer revint tout seul dans la main de son propriétaire.

- Merci Dranzer. . .

Kai comprit. Il avait été mort pendant la bataille et Dranzer lui avait rendu la vie, autant qu'il la lui avait enlevée.

Dans les gradins, Tala avait craint pour son ami. Mais c'était étrange. Jamais il n'avait vu une pareille chose. Mais tout allait bien à présent, il était soulagé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Iris. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle avait terriblement eu peur pour lui. Tout au long du match, elle avait prié. Dranzer avait été formidable. Mais elle n'aimait pas cette équipe. De quel droit avaient-ils osé copier les spectres des Blade Breakers ?

- Et la première manche est remportée par Kai des Blade Breakers ! Un rude combat s'achève, mais un autre commence ! Changeons l'arène et voyons les nouveaux concurrents !

Les jardins Feng-Shui furent remplacés par d'autres. Max se prépara.

- Max, fais attention. J'ai eu du mal avec Cyber-Dranzer. Je ne sais pas si Cyber Draciel sera aussi fort que lui.

- Je ferai attention. C'est promis.

Kai s'assit. Il en avait besoin. Tout son corps était douloureux. Il avait mal. Il se tint le flanc gauche. Quand il enleva sa main, elle était couverte de sang.

- Je dois tenir. . .

Sa vue se brouilla ; il ferma un instant les yeux.

- Jusqu'à la fin. . .

Les sons et les images parvinrent à lui, même si c'était lointain. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il entendit le signal.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Le match de Max et Jim put commencer. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Draciel, méfie-toi cette fois. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a pu arriver pendant leur absence. Mais fais attention.

Les deux toupies traversèrent l'arène, ne se livrant pas à une bataille physique.

- Tu ne veux pas te mesurer à moi, Max ? Tu ne veux pas voir les progrès que mon spectre a faits ?

Jim ricana méchamment.

- Je ne me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois par toi !

- Alors tu perdras. Cyber-Draciel, envoie-le sur orbite !

Le spectre de Jim sortit. Comme Cyber-Dranzer, il était dix fois plus grand que l'original.

- Chef, le verdict, dit Tyson, craignant pour la vie de son ami.

- Pareil. Il n'y arrivera que s'il a la volonté nécessaire.

Max fit face à ce monstre. Lui et son Draciel ne tiendraient pas le coup. Il repensa à Kai. Si lui avait peu supporté la puissance d'un cyber-spectre, qu'en serait-il de lui ? Mais il devait essayer. Pour lui, pour Draciel, pour ses amis.

- Draciel, montre-toi maintenant et ne te laisse pas faire ! Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie !

La tortue se matérialisa. Comme il s'en doutait, elle était minuscule face à l'autre.

- Prépare-toi à recevoir la défaite de ta vie ! cria Jim. Cyber-Draciel, vas-y !

Le robot fonça sur le vrai et le plaqua au sol. Max s'écroula à genoux à terre, comme si un poids pesait sur lui.

- Serait-il possible que je ressente les mêmes choses que Draciel ? pensa Max. Oui, il me semble que c'est ça. . .

- Max, relève-toi ! encouragea Ray.

- Max !

Dans un état semi-conscient, Max continuait de lutter.

- Mais. . . c'est la voix de maman. . .

- Max, mon chéri. Tu es capable de gagner, je le sais. Tu es fort et je crois en toi. Allez Max, relève-toi.

- Oui, maman. Oui, je vais me relever. Mais je suis si fatigué. . .

- A quoi tout cela aurait-il servi ? Tous ces efforts pour perdre ? Tu me déçois Max. . .

- Non, maman. Je veux que tu me regardes. Je n'abandonnerai pas. . . Jamais. . .

Avec une énorme volonté, Max, tout comme son spectre se releva.

- Jamais !

Draciel déploya une grande puissance. Il brilla et un bouclier l'enveloppa. Cyber-Draciel avait beau se battre contre lui, le bouclier ne cédait pas.

- Allez Cyber-Draciel ! Brise-moi toutes ces barrières !

Jim s'énervait ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour Max.

- Ne cède pas Draciel, continue.

Mais le cyber-spectre mettait si fort la pression que Max et Draciel ne tiendraient pas une deuxième fois.

- Allez Max, résiste. . . pria Tyson.

Mais le bouclier créé vola en éclats.

- Non !

Mais Max n'était pas tombé, Draciel également.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Dizzi. Une barrière mentale !

- Max, t'es génial !

Il avait fermé les yeux et communiquait avec Draciel.

- Draciel, j'ai confiance en toi. Nous pouvons encore nous battre. Allez, encore un effort. A deux, nous y arriverons. Tu es d'accord ?

Draciel hocha la tête.

- Bon, on y va.

Max ne fit plus qu'un avec son spectre et ensemble, ils firent face au cyber-spectre de l'adversaire.

- Nous gagnerons parce que nous le devons. Nous avons des amis, des êtres qui nous sont chers, des personnes pour qui nous comptons et pour qui nous mourrons sans hésiter. C'est pour ça que nous ne devons pas les décevoir.

Jim vit Draciel se diriger non plus vers son cyber-spectre mais vers lui.

- Non !

Il se protégea de ses bras mais Max et Draciel foncèrent sur lui. Avant de perdre, Jim entendit les dernières paroles de Max :

- Ne sous-estime pas tes adversaires et respecte ton spectre.

Jim s'effondra. Cyber-Draciel, contrôlé par sa seule puissance fit face aux deux combattants. Max put voir une larme couler des yeux du robot. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux et se détruisit lui-même. Une explosion retentit, l'esprit de Max fut éjecté du corps de Draciel et retourna dans son propre corps. Le retour fut violent ; il fut propulsé plusieurs mètres derrière.

- Max ! s'écrièrent Ray et Tyson.

Ils se précipitèrent pour aider leur ami mais Max les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Draciel a gagné. . .

En un dernier coup, la toupie de Max éjecta l'ennemie avant de s'arrêter complètement elle aussi.

- J'ai gagné. . .

Allongé sur le sol, Max ferma les yeux.

- Merci maman, merci les amis. . . et merci à toi, Draciel. . .

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Max ! paniqua Tyson.

Ray et Tyson aidèrent Max à s'asseoir. Ray observa Max et Kai.

- Ça ne va pas bien vous deux. Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Non, ça ira, soulagea Max.

Mais Kai ne répondit pas.

- Kai ? s'inquiéta Ray.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Je peux rester jusqu'à la fin. . .

Tyson s'avança et toucha le front de Kai.

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

- Et alors ? Mon équipe joue et je regarderai mes amis jouer jusqu'au bout. C'est compris ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais. . .

- Ça suffit Tyson. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, je vais parfaitement bien.

Tyson se tut mais lança un regard inquiet à Ray. Lui aussi semblait s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de son capitaine. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre la volonté de Kai.

Du côté des Ailes de la Victoire, Tammy était en larmes.

- Voyons Tammy, calme-toi, essaya Marina. Regarde, il va bien. Max va bien.

- Il a failli me le tuer. Ce garçon a failli tuer mon Max. Ils ne devraient pas être autorisés à jouer. . .

Elle fondit en pleurs dans les bras de Marina.

- Oui, tu as raison Tammy. Mais ce sont les risques à prendre. Kai et Max se sont bien battus, et ils ont gagné. Mais ils vont bien.

- Non, Kai ne va pas bien du tout, déclara Iris.

Marina tourna son regard vers les Blade Breakers. En effet, Kai était plus pâle que jamais et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

- Iris, tu t'inquiètes pour lui hein ? demanda Lia.

Iris fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Mais il y aussi quelqu'un qui s'inquiète encore plus que moi dans les gradins.

Iris ferma les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas, Tala ? se dit-elle pour elle-même.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Les Blade Breakers sont maintenant en tête avec deux victoires à 0 ! Les Psyckiks, me dit-on, doivent absolument remporter les deux prochains matchs s'ils veulent aller en finale ! Dans ce cas-là, les deux capitaines devront s'affronter ! Seront-ils en forme !

A présent, c'était au tour de Ray et Salima. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'arène.

- Eh bien Salima, tu n'as pas changé.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Toi non plus, Ray.

- Salima, ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu as changé.

- Tu sais Ray, les temps changent, les personnes aussi.

- Non, je refuse d'y croire.

- Eh bien n'y crois pas, mais moi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'écraser !

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

- Tu n'es plus la même mais je te délivrerais, comme autrefois ! Driger !

Driger tournait étonnamment vite, ce qui surprit Salima.

- Tu as gagné en vitesse Ray ! Mais voyons si ta technique est toujours la meilleure ! Mais j'en douterais fort ! Cyber-Driger, montre-lui qui est le vrai maître ici !

Comme les deux autres, Cyber-Driger apparut, plus majestueux qu'auparavent.

- La taille ne change rien, se persuada Ray.

- Non, tu as raison. Mais moi, j'ai changé, et mon spectre aussi ! Désolée pour toi Ray !

Dans un rugissement, Cyber-Driger se rua sur le pauvre Driger, inférieur en tout points. Il chargea si vivement et si fort que Driger recula aussitôt sous ses assauts.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire !

- J'essaie de gagner Ray ! Et même si tu n'as aucune chance, tu devrais en faire de même !

- Driger, dégage-toi de cette impasse !

Dans un mouvement souple, Driger esquiva les coups et passa derrière Cyber-Driger. Celui-ci se retourna et lui envoya un coup de patte puissant. Driger fut projeté plus loin. Ray ne put remarquer de profondes entailles sur la joue de son spectre.

- Driger essaie de se débattre. Que c'est courageux de sa part, se moqua Salima.

- Driger !

Un rugissement se fit entendre, puis un deuxième. Driger et Cyber-Driger se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils se servaient de leurs griffes, leurs crocs. . . tout y passait. Et pourtant, l'un demeurait plus fort que l'autre et c'était Cyber-Driger.

- Tu vois Ray, mon spectre est beaucoup plus puissant que le tien.

- Mais qu'espères-tu ? As-tu déjà fait qu'un avec ton spectre ? As-tu déjà ressenti de la tristesse ou de la joie en sa compagnie ? As-tu seulement des sentiments pour lui ?

Salima, pour la première fois, ne put rien répondre. Elle fixait le vide et réfléchit aux paroles de Ray. Mais tout ça n'était que pour la déstabiliser. Elle secoua la tête.

- Les sentiments ne servent à rien ! Nous les avons bannis de nos mémoires !

- Vraiment ! Alors peu t'importe de perdre ou de gagner ! Si ton spectre est blessé, cela ne te ferais rien du tout de savoir qu'il est mal en point !

- Tais-toi ! Tu parles sans réfléchir !

Ray ferma les yeux.

- Comme tu voudras ! Driger, attaque-la de toutes tes forces !

Driger se précipita sur son ennemi et planta ses crocs aiguisés dans la chair du cou. Cyber-Driger rugit de douleur.

- Non ! Cyber-Driger, dégage-toi !

Cyber-Driger se débattit comme un beau diable. Il donna un violent coup de patte à Driger. Ray fut expulsé également. Il tomba à la renverse. Il se tint son bras douloureux. Un liquide chaud envahit sa main. Du sang. Une énorme coupure au bras ; la même blessure que Driger.

- Ray ! Ray, ça va ! s'inquiéta Tyson.

Ray tourna la tête et fit comprendre à Tyson que tout allait bien. Il se releva, grimaçant de douleur. Le sang dégoulinait sur ses doigts et le long de son bras, ne s'arrêtant pas. Il jeta un regard à Driger, en mauvais état.

- Cyber-Driger, achève-le !

Ray ferma les yeux.

- Driger !

Un bouclier d'or enveloppa Ray. Il se sentit léger. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Son bras saignait encore mais il n'avait pas mal.

- Ce n'est pas la réalité ici. . .

- Non, Ray. Ceci n'est pas la réalité, mais ce n'est pas un rêve non plus.

- Je connais cette voix. . .

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Ray, un combat important de ta vie est en train de se dérouler. Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte.

- Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours.

- Non. Quand la réalité te rattrapera, se sera encore plus dur de revenir. Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant. Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.

Une main se tendit vers Ray. Il voulut l'attraper, mais la réalité refaisait surface. Il l'effleura à peine quand la douleur revint peu à peu.

- Si tu ne veux pas que Driger souffre, arrête ce match. . .

Les dernières paroles que Ray entendit furent ainsi. Il rouvrit les yeux. Cyber-Driger allait frapper. Ray ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

- Driger, non !

Il se leva et courut carrément dans l'arène. Il s'interposa entre son spectre et Cyber-Driger.

- Ray !

Une explosion retentit.

- Ray, non, Ray ! cria Tyson.

Quand la fumée disparut, Ray était allongé dans l'arène. . . inconscient ?

- Ray. . .

Driger était arrêté alors que l'autre tournait encore faiblement. Salima avait gagné. Tyson accourut pour aider Ray.

- Ray, ça va vieux ?

- J'ai perdu, désolé. . .

- Allez, c'est pas grave, on a encore un point d'avance.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu gagner. . .

- On s'en fiche de la victoire. Et puis tu verras ! Je vais gagner et on ira en finale !

Tyson essayait de se montrer fort. Kai, Max, puis Ray. C'en était trop.

- Ray, tu es gravement blessé. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Non. Ecoute Tyson. C'est à toi de livrer le dernier match. Si jamais nous arrivons à égalité, Kai devra se battre. Regarde-nous tous Tyson. Tu vas finir comme nous. Surtout si c'est contre Kane que tu te bats. Si Kai se bat encore aujourd'hui, il aura besoin de nous. Il aura besoin de ses amis.

Tyson hocha la tête.

- D'accord, j'ai compris Ray.

- Aide-moi juste à m'asseoir et ça ira.

Tyson aida Ray jusqu'au banc et il put s'asseoir. Tyson improvisa un bandage pour le bras de Ray, il déchira un morceau de sa veste et l'attacha au bras de son ami.

- Merci Tyson. Merci beaucoup. . .

De l'autre côté de l'arène, Lia serrait les poings à en saigner.

- Ray. . . Oh, Ray !

- Cette équipe ne devrait pas jouer, hésita Marina, craignant pour la vie de Tyson. Non, cette fois c'est trop !

Marina s'enfuit dans les vestiaires.

- Marina ! s'écria Iris.

Elle soupira, aussi affectée que ses trois amies.

- Que Dieu les protège. . .

Elle ferma les yeux, joignit ses mains et pria silencieusement.

Dans les gradins, Mariah était elle aussi en pleurs dans les bras de Lee.

- Lee, Lee, il va mal ! Ray va mal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mariah. Ray est fort, il va tenir.

- Lee, promets-moi que ça ira pour les Blade Breakers.

- . . . Je te le promets Mariah. . .

Mais il savait bien que cette promesse ne dépendait pas de lui. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Les Psyckiks remontent le score qui est à présent de 2 contre 1 ! Les Blade Breakers mènent toujours, mais à quel prix !

- C'est à moi de jouer, dit Tyson, déterminé.

- Tyson. . . murmura Kai.

- Oui, Kai ?

- Fais bien attention. Ils sont forts.

- Oui, je le sais Kai. Je le sais. Je vous vengerais tous.

Tyson se dirigea vers l'arène et fit face à Kane. Il avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Tyson, lui, plus déterminé que jamais, ne riait pas du tout. Il n'en avait plus envie.

- Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de rire. . .

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

- Allez Dragoon, ne lui laisse aucune chance, pensa Tyson.

Il avait décidé de ne pas s'énerver. Il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à Kane. Mais il essaierait quand même de lui parler. Pour l'instant, Dragoon semblait dans une forme optimale.

- C'est bien mon Dragoon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Tyson ? Tu te battais avec plus de hargne autrefois.

- J'ai grandi, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Kane perdit son sourire.

- Je vais te donner une leçon que tu n'oublieras pas !

- Et même si je perds contre toi, que vas-tu faire ? Ce n'est pas une guerre que l'on gagne, ce sont des souvenirs qu'on garde pour toujours !

- Des souvenirs ? C'est bon pour les filles !

Tyson le fixa sans ciller.

- Kane, tu étais mon ami. Maintenant, nous sommes à nouveaux rivaux. Qu'espères-tu en faisant ça ? En redevenant le monstre que tu étais !

- Tais-toi ! Seule la puissance compte !

- La puissance ? Et l'amitié ? Que fais-tu de cette valeur qui semblait si importante pour toi ? Tu laisses tomber tes principes !

Kane ricana.

- Ne me fais pas rire. Regarde et tu verras bien. Cyber-Dragoon, montre-lui ce que tu sais faire !

Cyber-Dragoon apparut. Tyson eut un mouvement de recul mais y fit face.

- Il a changé. . . Il n'est plus le même. . .

Il était, donc, plus grand, plus effrayant, mais également. . . plus faible ?

- Cyber-Dragoon a un coup de pompe ? provoqua Tyson.

- Non, pas du tout ! Mesure-toi à lui et tu verras bien.

Tyson ne devait pas se prendre à son jeu, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Dragoon, montre-toi maintenant !

Kane sourit.

- Imbécile. . . Cyber-Dragoon, absorbe ses pouvoirs !

- Quoi !

Cyber-Dragoon emprisonna Dragoon dans ses serres et lui aspira toute son énergie. Les forces de Dragoon diminuèrent, celles de Tyson aussi. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement, ses jambes ne le retiendraient plus très longtemps et sa vue se brouilla.

- Dragoon, dégage-toi. . .

Il tomba à genoux.

- Dragoon. . . Dragoon !

Le dragon de Tyson poussa un long cri aigu et se libéra de son geôlier. Il engagea une rude bataille contre lui. Malgré le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Dragoon se battait pour son maître.

- Dragoon, ne fais pas ça. . .

Tyson sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience. . .

- Dragoon. . . Mon ami. . .

Un regard. Un sourire. Une main tendue.

- Dragoon est mon ami !

Un regard.

- Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que nous serions très amis tous les deux !

Un sourire.

- On a gagné tous nos matchs Dragoon !

Une main tendue.

- Malgré nos défaites, j'ai toujours confiance en toi.

Des sentiments forts. Très forts.

- Excuse-moi Dragoon. . .

Dragoon se pencha vers Tyson et lui lécha la joue.

- Pardonne-moi Dragoon.

L'animal le regarda avec des yeux profonds. Tyson serra son museau fort contre lui. Une larme roula.

- Je t'aime, Dragoon.

Et comme s'il comprenait Tyson, Dragoon versa lui aussi une larme.

- Si nous perdons aujourd'hui, nous nous serons battus jusqu'au bout de nos forces, hein Dragoon ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Allons-y !

Tyson sortit de l'inconscience et se releva.

- Dragoon, montrons-lui ce que nous valons. Fais-nous ta meilleure attaque.

Dragoon forma une extraordinaire attaque-tempête combinée au fantôme de l'ouragan. Cyber-Dragoon fut un instant déstabilisé mais se reprit vite.

- Cyber-Dragoon ne craint pas ces attaques !

- Et alors ! cria Tyson. Cette attaque vient du coeur, elle n'est pas pour toi ni pour ton spectre ; elle est pour moi ! Dragoon m'aime et moi aussi !

- J'en ai assez ! Cyber-Dragoon, finissons-en avec eux !

Cyber-Dragoon créa lui aussi une attaque beaucoup plus puissante. Dragoon fut balayé. Tyson se protégea de ses bras pour ne pas être soufflé. Mais l'impact étant trop violent, il fut balayé lui aussi. Tyson alla s'écraser contre le mur de son camp ainsi que sa fidèle toupie. Il retomba lourdement.

- Et les Psyckiks et les Blade Breakers sont à égalité !

Kenny vint aider Tyson.

- Mince, ce n'est pas fini ! Kai ne peut pas se battre.

- Que chaque équipe choisisse son représentant !

Kane resta à sa place, satisfait. Kai se leva.

- Kai. . . tu ne peux pas, souffla Max.

- Personne de nous ne peut, raisonna Ray.

- J'irai ! déclara Tyson.

- Toi ? Mais tu viens juste de te battre.

- Kai, laisse-moi y aller. Tu vois bien que tu ne tiens plus en place.

Devant la détermination du garçon, Kai céda.

- Bien. Comme tu voudras.

- Je gagnerai cette fois. Parce que je vous ai.

Il reprit Dragoon en main.

- Prêtez-moi votre force. . .

Dans les vestiaires, Marina avait entendu les cris.

- Tyson. . . Ils sont à égalité. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a souffert lui aussi.

- Marina ! accourut Iris.

Elle apparut, essoufflée.

- Tyson va se battre encore ! Il représente les Blade Breakers !

- Quoi ! Mais il vient tout juste de se battre !

Iris secoua la tête.

- Viens le voir jouer ! Il a besoin de toi pour gagner.

Marina n'hésita pas plus ; elle suivit Iris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pause permit aux Blade Breakers de se reposer un peu. Le bilan était peu encourageant. Kai, blessé au flanc gauche, était brûlant de fièvre ; Max était épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement ; Ray avait une grave blessure au bras droit et Tyson, qui s'était écrasé violemment contre le mur, avait un mal de tête horrible et son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ils voyaient toutes ces personnes les encourager et ils furent quand même soulagés. Tant de personnes comptaient sur eux.

- Nous allons gagner pour ne pas les décevoir.

Quand la pause fut terminée, Tyson se releva avec peine et se mit devant l'arène. Kane affichait toujours le même sourire. Tyson n'en tint pas compte.

- 3. . .

- Bonne chance Tyson, murmura Kai.

- 2. . .

- Nous comptons tous sur toi, dit Max.

- 1. . .

- Tu gagneras, termina Ray.

- Hyper-vitesse !

Avec une énergie décuplée, Tyson lança sa toupie avec une rare violence. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour gagner.

- Allez mon Dragoon, c'est le moment de faire tes preuves, pensa-t-il nerveusement.

La toupie de Kai tournait calmement, en respectant les conditions de son maître.

- Ton spectre ne peut rien contre moi, ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ?

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne connais même pas les sentiments, comment pourrais-tu gagner ? affirma Tyson, furieux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça ! Seule la puissance compte ! Et tu vas faire les frais de la mienne ! Cyber-Dragoon, attaque-tempête !

- Non, pas cette fois ! Dragoon, déploie tes barrières !

Cyber-Dragoon se heurta avec force à une barrière invisible. Il força mais la capacité mentale de Tyson l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Allez Cyber-Dragoon, un peu de nerfs bon sang ! C'n'est pas ce minable spectre qui va te battre !

Mais le robot n'y arrivait pas, malgré ses efforts. Kane s'énerva.

- Espèce de bon à rien ! Bouge-toi !

Dans un dernier assaut, Cyber-Dragoon réussit à fissurer la barrière.

- C'n'est pas assez ! Encore un effort !

- Ton spectre n'est pas un animal en cage Kane ! Il a le droit à tous les égards !

- Tu peux parler toi ! Il n'y a que la puissance qui sert à gagner !

- Vois comme tu te conduis avec lui ! Il est à bout, abandonne !

- Ça jamais. . . murmura Kane.

Tyson secoua la tête. Dragoon était sur le point de défaillir, mais il devait tenir encore un peu.

- Dragoon, pardonne-moi. Je ne te demanderais plus autant d'efforts. Une dernière fois. . .

Le spectre comprit son maître. Il renforça sa barrière mais Cyber-Dragoon réussit à la faire voler en éclat.

- Dragoon, non ! Protège-toi !

- Allez Cyber-Dragoon, attaque maintenant !

Il poussa un cri déchirant et se rua sur Dragoon, déjà très diminué. Kane était euphorique.

- J'ai gagné Tyson, plus personne ne m'arrêtera ! Je n'aurais plus besoin de cette carcasse vide qu'est ce vulgaire spectre ! Cyber-Dragoon ne me servira plus à rien !

Il rit comme un dément. Dragoon, emprisonné par les serres de son clone, s'apprêtait à perdre. Mais l'emprise du robot s'affaiblit et bientôt, Dragoon fut libéré. Le cyber-spectre se pencha et lécha les plaies qu'il avait infligé à son adversaire.

- Mais comment. . . ? commença Tyson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile ! s'écria Kane à son spectre.

- J'ai compris !

- Que se passe-t-il Kenny !

- Cyber-Dragoon essaie de soigner Dragoon. Mais pourquoi ce changement soudain de camp ?

Tyson comprenait parfaitement.

- Cyber-Dragoon ne veut pas gagner pour quelqu'un qui le méprise. Kane, tu as crée ta propre perte.

- La ferme. . . fulmina Kane. Je ne peux pas perdre. . .

Cyber-Dragoon se releva, ainsi que Dragoon. Ils semblaient discuter entre eux. Le robot ferma les yeux et rentra dans sa toupie.

- NON ! Cyber-Dragoon, reviens !

Mais la toupie s'arrêta de tourner. Kane avait perdu.

- Et les Blade Breakers l'emporte une fois de plus ! Ils sont donc qualifiés pour la phase finale ! Qui des Ailes de la Victoire ou des Blade Killers affronteront-ils ! Pour le savoir, ne ratez pas le match opposant les deux dernières équipes ; les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Killers ! A tout à l'heure !

Pendant la pause, l'arène fut changée, et les Ailes de la Victoire vinrent voir les Blade Breakers.

- Ray !

- Max !

- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, dit Iris. Ray, Max. . . et Kai. Regardez dans quel état vous êtes. Tyson, toi aussi. . .

- Non, moi, ça va. Mais c'est vrai que vous trois. . .

- On va rester jusqu'à la fin, s'obstina Ray.

Sachant qu'il serait inutile d'insister, Lia sourit tristement.

- D'accord, vous resterez, mais allez au moins l'infirmerie. Faites-le pour nous.

Avec l'aide de Lia, Tammy et Marina, elle emmenèrent Ray, Max et Kai à l'infirmerie du stade. Iris resta avec Tyson.

- Et toi ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un peu mal au crâne.

- Tyson, dis-moi. C'était quoi cette équipe ? Ils ne sont pas. . . humains. . .

Le garçon baissa la tête et serra les poings.

- Ils sont comme toi et moi. Ils sont seulement manipulés. Reste à savoir qui les tient sous sa coupe. Ce sont mes amis.

- Comment peux-tu le prétendre ? Regarde les dégâts qu'ils ont causé à ton équipe.

- Et toi ? Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose alors que tu ne les connais même pas ? Ne juge pas sans savoir. Tu causes déjà trop de dégâts.

Iris resta paralysée devant les derniers mots du jeune homme tandis qu'il sortait des vestiaires. Elle resta seule.

- Tu as peut-être raison Tyson. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Comment avez-vous pu perdre !

- Professeur. . .

- Non, inutile de vous défendre. Je vais immédiatement vous renvoyer d'où vous venez. Vous ne ressortirez que quand vous serez imbattables.

- Ne faites pas ça, on a déjà tant souffert !

Le professeur prit le visage de Salima en coupe et murmura :

- Ce ne sera jamais assez pour moi jeune fille. . .

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Oh mais si, j'ai tous les droits à présent.

Le professeur éclata d'un rire de dément. Les Psyckiks allaient encore revivre le même cauchemar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le résultat des courses était fort peu satisfaisant. Ray avait un épais bandage sur le bras qui saignait encore malgré les soins donnés par l'infirmière, Max était épuisé mentalement et physiquement et Kai était plus pâle que jamais.

- Vous tenez vraiment à rester pour notre match ? demanda Lia, peu rassurée.

- Oui. Jusqu'au bout. . . dit Ray.

Lia ferma les yeux, terriblement inquiète. Ray la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous tiendrons le coup.

La jeune fille hocha néanmoins la tête.

- Tu me le promets ?

Ray l'embrassa pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

- Je te le promets.

Lia se blottit dans ses bras, non rassurée.

- Tu as intérêt à la tenir. . .

La sonnerie du stade retentit.

- Il est l'heure, annonça Iris.

- Faites attention, avertit Max. Les Blade Killers sont redoutables.

- Oui. Nous ferons attention, déclara Marina avec détermination.

- Allons-y.

Les Blade Breakers rejoignirent les bancs pendant que les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Killers faisaient leur entrée.

- Pourquoi les Psyckiks ne sont-ils pas là ? s'étonna Tyson.

- Ils doivent encore être manipulés, dit sombrement Kai.

- Mais par qui ?

- Le professeur B. . .

Dans les gradins, les White Tigers s'inquiétaient pour les Ailes de la Victoire.

- Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, dit Mariah. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elles puissent s'en sortir indemmes, avoua Gary.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! gronda Lee.

- Non, il a raison Lee.

Mariah joignit ses mains, priant pour ses amies.

Plus loin, les Saint-Shields se tenaient avec Yakami, Nick, Hilary, Gareth, Matt, Yuna et Yumi.

- Ils vont mal, ressentit Yakami.

- Oui. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Hilary.

- Ils sont dans un sale état, apprit Ozuma. Si ça continue, on ne verra pas la finale. Qui gagnera des Blade Killers ou des Ailes de la Victoire ?

Nick fronça les sourcils.

- Peu importe. Dans les deux cas, il y aura des dégâts des deux côtés.

Yakami eut un flash. Elle voyait des explosions, de la lumière. . . Elle eut un léger malaise. Elle ferma les yeux et se tint la tête.

- Yakami, tout va bien ?

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers Yuna.

- Oui, Yuna. Je te remercie.

Yuna fut surprise.

- Yakami ? Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Yakami se figea.

- Je. . . je reconnais les voix.

- Non. . . Yumi et moi avons la même voix. Yakami, regarde-moi !

Yuna prit le visage de Yakami entre ses mains et vit avec étonnement que ses yeux étaient de couleur différente.

- De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ?

- Ils étaient noisettes. Yuna. . . je ne vois pas. Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir. . .

- Tu n'as jamais eu les yeux verts. . . ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nous voilà pour le dernier match des demis ! Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Killers s'affronteront dans un ultime combat qui risque de faire quelques étincelles ! Que les équipes choisissent leurs joueurs !

Lia s'avança en premier.

- Lia !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Marina, la coupa-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'avança vers l'arène. Les jardins Feng-Shui avaient été remplacés par d'autres. Dans l'autre camp, c'est Paul qui s'avança, sans demander l'avis de ses équipiers. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais peu importait. Il se battrait quand même.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien aujourd'hui, lui lança Lia.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! répliqua Paul. Je vais très bien et je vais gagner.

Lia haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils préparèrent leurs beyblades.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

- Allez Ange, cette fois, pas de cadeau, je ne veux plus m'amuser !

- Katastroph, anéantis-la !

Les deux spectres restèrent dans leur antre mais déployèrent tous deux un bouclier invisible. Une première confrontation eut lieu. Des étincelles jaillirent.

- Ange, sors de ton antre et tue-le !

- Tu te crois vraiment forte jeune fille ? Alors regarde la vraie puissance ; celle de mon spectre ! Katastroph !

Mais Ange sortit dans toute sa splendeur, ses ailes blanches recouvrirent tout le terrain et sa lumière envahit le stade. Paul se retrouva aveuglé et Katastroph ne put sortir. Sur ordre de sa maîtresse, Ange se rua sur la toupie de Paul et le fit de plus en plus reculer.

- Ailes de la Destinée !

Ange déploya ses ailes. Elles brillèrent et devinrent tranchantes. Paul ne se laissa pas faire.

- Katastroph, je compte sur toi !

Le spectre sortit dans un horrible spectacle. La veuve noire fit face à l'ange. Lia eut un mouvement de recul.

- Comment peut-il aimer ces insectes répugnants ?

Paul, lui, était sûr de lui.

- Allez, écrase-moi ce minable ange de pacotille !

- Ton insecte ne vaut pas mieux ! Ange, frappe là où ça fait mal !

La veuve noire fut néanmoins plus rapide et frappa en premier. La toupie de Lia perdit de la vitesse.

- Mince. . . Ange, attaque et déploie ton bouclier ! Vite !

Dans un rapide mouvement, Ange reprit un peu de sa vitesse et fonça sur Katastroph qui ne vit pas le coup arriver. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Paul s'énerva.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Ton spectre ne te sauvera pas ! Imbécile !

- Mon spectre est le plus fort !

- On verra bien ça ! Ange, détruis-le !

- Katastroph, évite ses attaques et démolis sa toupie !

Les deux spectres engagèrent une violente bataille mais aucun des deux ne parvenaient à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

- Ça suffit Katastroph, attaque Lia !

- Quoi !

Mais à peine eut-elle réalisé la demande de Paul qu'un violent coup de pattes la projeta à terre. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue.

- Lia ! s'écria Iris.

Deux traces sanglantes marquaient sa joue gauche.

- Tu es fou ou quoi !

- Non, je veux seulement gagner.

- Pas comme ça ! Ange, attaque-le !

Ange détendit ses ailes et fondit sur Paul. Mais Katastroph s'interposa.

- Tu vois ? Mon spectre me protège.

Mais il se trompait. Katastroph se tourna vers Paul et lui donna aussi un violent coup de patte. Paul tomba à terre, deux griffures sur la joue également.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'étonna Lia.

- Katastroph, qu'est-ce que tu as !

Lia se dit que c'était lâche de profiter ainsi de la situation mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre.

- Ange, vas-y, c'est le moment !

Ange ne bougea pas.

- Ange ?

Lui aussi se retourna face à Lia et l'attaqua de ses puissantes ailes. Lia essaya de se protéger mais l'explosion était trop forte. Elle fut projetée en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont !

Les deux joueurs se faisaient malmener par leur spectre. Les Ailes de la Victoire et les Blade Killers ne comprenaient pas et ne pouvaient rien faire pour les aider.

- Ange, arrête. . . supplia Lia.

Mais l'ange l'attaquait sans cesse. Sur sa dernière attaque, Lia cracha du sang. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, elle saignait de partout. Ange ne lésinait pas sur les attaques.

Du côté de Paul, Katastroph le mordit dans le cou, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il s'écroula sur le sol, inanimé.

Voyant son adversaire inconscient et prêt à être achevé par son spectre, Lia rassembla ses dernières forces et essaya de se lever.

- Paul, relève-toi. . . Relève-toi !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, se mélangeant à son sang. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais elle se dirigeait vers Paul. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Paul, je suis désolée. Arrêtons de nous battre, d'accord ?

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Pardon Paul. . .

Elle redéposa le jeune homme sur le sol et se releva, face aux deux spectres. Elle souriait toujours. Elle avait compris.

- Pardonnez-nous ! On ne vous a pas respecté, c'est vrai ! Mais arrêtez tout ça, arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! On a compris, on ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur !

Les deux spectres enchaînaient attaques sur attaques. Les griffes de Katastroph se mêlaient aux plumes tranchantes d'Ange. Lia y était opposée ouvertement. Elle pleurait, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter, regardant les deux ennemis s'entretuer. Une plume perdue se dirigea vers Lia, mais elle fut tirée en arrière et elle tomba sur le sol. Paul l'avait sauvée. Il était au-dessus d'elle, la protégeant de toutes attaques. Mais elle réalisa qu'il avait prit la plume à sa place.

- Paul. . .

- Peu importe puisque je vais mourir. . .

Il sourit avant de s'évanouir sur Lia, la plume plantée dans son dos.

- Paul. . . pleura Lia.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Non. . . jamais. . . jamais on ne perdra. . .

Elle sombra elle aussi dans l'inconscience. Les deux toupies s'arrêtèrent de tourner en même temps. Le match était terminé. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lia et Paul furent emmenés à l'hôpital d'urgence. Ray les accompagna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? paniqua Tammy. Ils ont perdu tous les deux. Aucun ne mène.

- On doit gagner deux matchs. Tammy, Marina, faites tout ce que vous pourrez.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'animateur reprit la parole.

- Pour l'instant, les jeux sont de 0 partout ! Qui gagnera ! Les Blade Killers ou les Ailes de la Victoire ! Place au match suivant !

Zack s'avança. Les trois Ailes de la Victoire se regardèrent. Marina s'avança mais Tammy s'interposa.

- Non. Laissez-moi faire. Je vais gagner. . .

Et elle fit face à Zack, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Pour une fois, Zack ne rigolait pas, sûrement affecté par l'état décourageant de son ami. Il avait la tête baissée. Tammy risqua une parole vers lui.

- Zack, ça va ?

- . . . Bonne chance, Tamara. Tu en auras besoin. . .

Son coeur fit un bond mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Ils attendirent le signal.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

- Skyler, donne tout ce que tu as !

- Allez Kobra ! Elimine-la. . .

Kobra sortit déjà, faisant face à Tammy.

- Skyler, sors !

Le cobra ne fit pas attention au spectre de Tammy qui sortait de la toupie. Sa cible était la joueuse. Tammy voyait Kobra foncer sur elle. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais le spectre l'emprisonna dans une boucle qu'il avait formé avec son long corps. Tammy était prise au piège.

- Mince. . . Skyler, Corne Electrisante !

La Licorne envoya son attaque sur Kobra mais il ne sentit rien. D'un coup de queue, il balaya Skyler, qui prit du recul. Tammy ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était terrifiée face à ce serpent monstrueux. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, elle voyait les épines qui sortaient du corps du spectre. Elle se tourna vers Zack et le vit, tête toujours baissée. Mais Tammy aperçut une larme couler avant que Kobra ne se referme autour d'elle. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur. Les épines s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et elle commençait à saigner. Elle tomba à genoux, la douleur était intense.

- Zack. . . Arrête. . . articula-t-elle. A quoi cela te sert-il de gagner ainsi ? Tu peux très bien gagner par stratégie et technique. La violence n'est pas un recours. . .

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues pâles de Tammy. Elle sourit faiblement.

- Je sais que tu es gentil Zack. . . Même toi tu as le droit de montrer tes sentiments. . .

Kobra enserrait de plus en plus. Tammy ne tiendrait pas plus.

- Tu peux te montrer aimable. Rappelle-toi. . . de. . . Amy, ta petite soeur. . .

- Kobra, arrête !

Il lâcha sa proie. Tammy s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. La toupie s'arrêta d'elle-même, comprenant l'issue du combat. Zack rappela Kobra et se précipita vers le corps de Tammy. Il souleva sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Une larme roula sur la joue de Tammy. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Tammy ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux et rencontra le visage triste de Zack.

- Pardon Tamara. . .

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. . .

Elle passa une main sur la joue du jeune homme avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience. Zack retint sa main sur sa joue. Elle était si chaude. Il serra ce corps frêle dans ses bras avant qu'on ne l'emmène en ambulance. Comme Ray, Max les accompagna. Il devait avoir une conversation avec Zack quand tout sera fini. Pour l'instant, le troisième match allait débuter. . .

Iris et Marina pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Iris, on y arrivera jamais ! Regarde ce qu'il est advenu de Tammy et de Lia ! Nous finirons à l'hôpital, tout comme elles !

- Marina, si tu veux abandonner. . .

- Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je me battrai pour elles !

- Oh Marina, fais attention !

- Je vengerai Lia et Tammy.

Iris hocha la tête, voulant croire son amie. Mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Kai et Tyson priaient pour les deux Ailes de la Victoire qu'il restait.

- Tu crois qu'elles vont s'en sortir ? demanda Tyson.

- Je ne sais pas Tyson. Je n'en sais rien du tout.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Tyson. . . Au beyblade, tous les coups sont permis. Si tu ne te défends pas, tu perds. Ils sont tous prêts à tout pour gagner. Et même si les Ailes de la Victoire sont prêtes à tout pour gagner, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles gagneront. Bien sûr que j'ai peur Tyson. Mais ce sont les risques à prendre, et nous le savons.

- Je le sais Kai. Je le sais. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Les Blade Killers mènent d'un combat ! Les Ailes de la Victoire arriveront-elles à redresser le score ! Pour le savoir, place au troisième match !

Marina et David s'avancèrent. David sentait bien la peur chez la pauvre Marina. Devait-il faire comme ses amis et l'achever ou alors la laisserait-il tranquille et risquer ainsi de perdre le match ? Il verrait le moment venu.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

- Gryffy, sors tout de suite !

David ne s'attendait pas à une telle fougue. Mais il se battrait.

- Kris, sors !

- Griffes Tranchantes !

Kris eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'il se reçut un coup de griffes de plein fouet. Marina était déchaînée. Trop de colère en elle la perdrait.

- Kris, comme à l'entraînement.

Kris passa derrière Gryffy avec une vitesse fulgurante. Le chacal mordit Gryffy dans la nuque. Il planta ses crocs dans la chair ; Gryffy poussa un hurlement aigu.

- Gryffy !

Le griffon se débarrassa de la bête. Il lui fit face et lui donna un coup de pattes.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à mon spectre ! dit Marina.

- Mon intention n'est pas de blesser ton spectre mais de gagner ce match ! Pour cela, je suis obligé de le blesser ! Marina, abandonne ce match !

Au lieu de ça, elle lança une autre attaque.

- Griffes Tranchantes !

David soupira.

- Kris, attaque Marina !

Le chacal bondit sur la jeune fille. Elle poussa un cri avant de tomber au sol.

- Je t'en prie Marina, abandonne ! essaya encore David.

- Vous et vos spectres ! Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! S'attaquer d'abord aux joueurs puis aux spectres, c'est illégal !

- Qui a dit que ça l'était ? Tout ce que nous faisons est légal dans le beyblade.

- Et vous croyez que c'est juste de ne s'attaquer qu'aux joueurs ? Je trouve ça déshonorant !

- On ne doit pas parler le même langage. Kris !

Marina, déjà au sol, essaya d'esquiver le coup mais Kris lui avait fait une lourde entaille au bras. Du sang s'écoula.

- Aïe. . . dit-elle en se relevant.

Un autre coup, qu'elle ne vit pas arriver, la projeta à plusieurs mètres. Elle se releva plus difficilement.

- Gryffy. . .

Kris ne lui laissait pas le temps de souffler.

- Griffes Tranchantes sur David !

David ne vit pas le coup arriver et trois griffures sanglantes apparurent sur sa joue.

- Tu vois, Gryffy aussi est capable d'attaquer les joueurs !

- Je croyais que c'était déshonorant pour toi !

- Comment veux-tu que je gagne ! Oui, c'est vrai, c'est déshonorant, je ne peux pas imposer ça à mon spectre, mais il combat pour moi parce qu'il m'aime ! Kris t'aime, et c'est pour ça qu'il combat !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle s'était avancée vers David. Les larmes coulaient abondamment.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ton spectre David ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Elle le gifla. David s'immobilisa sous la surprise.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Après avoir repris ses esprits, David fixa Marina.

- Oui, bien sûr que je l'aime.

Marina sourit faiblement.

- Alors tout ira bien. . .

Elle s'écroula dans ses bras, du sang coulant de son flanc gauche. Kris l'avait mordu à cet endroit. C'était sa dernière attaque. Gryffy cessa de briller et rentra dans sa toupie.

- Marina, je te demande pardon. . . Je n'avais pas réalisé.

Il la porta dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Tyson.

- Pardon. . .

Il déposa la jeune fille dans les bras de Tyson et s'en alla. Tyson partit lui aussi dans l'ambulance. David, lui, retourna dans son camp. Ses coéquipiers ne dirent pas un mot. David sortit de sa poche le pendentif représentant la Vierge Marie priant.

- Désolé maman, je vais devoir changer les règles. . .

Puis, il le regarda et attendit le signal du dernier match. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris était seule. Elles avaient perdu.

- Je me battrais quand même. Les filles, vous vous êtes bien battues, merci.

Elle jeta un regard à Kai. Malgré sa visible fatigue, il restait pour la voir jouer. Il devait être brûlant de fièvre. Iris ferma les yeux, se posant de multiples questions. Kai était-il vraiment coupable ? Avait-elle été si égoïste et aussi imbue d'elle-même ? Aimait-elle vraiment Tala ? Mais le moment était mal choisi pour se poser toutes ces questions qui ne trouveraient sans doute pas de réponses. Pour l'instant, elle devait se battre et gagner. . . ou perdre. Elle s'avança alors vers l'arène et fit face à Jason. Celui-ci avait un air grave et ne fixait rien d'autre que les beaux jardins de l'arène. Ils se préparèrent.

- Voilà le dernier match de ces demies ! Même si ce sont les Blade Killers qui partiront en finale, que nous réservera le match opposant Iris des Ailes de la Victoire à Jason des Blade Killers ! C'est ce que nous saurons dans 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Les deux joueurs lancèrent leurs toupies. Elles firent plusieurs tours d'arène et se toisèrent. Iris et Jason analysèrent le terrain. Il était difficile de se déplacer avec aise. Les jardins étaient trop denses et les feuillages cachaient la moitié de l'arène de jeu. Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Iris et Jason. Il allait pleuvoir. Le stade, n'étant pas couvert, ils allaient devoir se battre sous la pluie battante. D'ailleurs, quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur les joues d'Iris et Jason. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel. Les nuages noirs étaient épais et gorgés d'eau. Ils n'attendaient que le bon moment pour se déverser sur tout le pays.

- Tu as peur des orages Iris ?

Oui, elle en avait peur, mais elle le nia.

- Non. Ce n'est pas une pluie qui va m'arrêter.

- Tant mieux.

Mais Iris se crispa quand elle entendit un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Pégase !

La toupie brilla et prit de la vitesse. Jason la regardait faire.

- Son spectre ne fait pas le poids contre le mien, pensa-t-il. Dommage pour elle. . .

La pluie commença à s'abattre, mais personne ne voulait quitter le terrain, attendant la fin du match. L'eau brouillait la vue des deux joueurs mais ils continuaient de se battre.

- Typhon Dévastateur !

- Esquive. . .

La toupie de Jason esquiva sans difficulté la mini-tornade créée par Pégase.

- Trop lente. . .

La pluie battait à présent son plein. De minces filets d'eau coulaient sur leurs visages, leurs cheveux se collaient à leurs joues. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

- Comment faire ? Il ne craint aucune de mes attaques. C'est inutile. . .

Un éclair illumina le stade, suivit d'un très violent coup de tonnerre. Iris se plaqua les deux mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il Iris ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur des orages.

Iris était comme paralysée. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. A cause du froid ou à cause de la peur ?

- Allez, à toi de jouer. . . murmura Jason à sa toupie.

La toupie fonça sur Pégase, déjà sorti de la beyblade. Celle de Jason fit le forcing et ne laissa aucune chance à Pégase. A travers la pluie, Iris distingua une vague ombre au-dessus de la toupie de Jason. Son spectre ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle vit cette ombre s'attaquer à son Pégase. Il fut blessé à la patte-avant droite.

- Pégase !

Elle s'arrêta, criant de douleur. Elle sentit une douleur atroce lui transpercer le bras droit. Elle se le tint et du sang s'écoula tâchant son chemisier blanc déjà trempé. Mais le spectre de Jason attaquait toujours. Cette fois, il fut blessé au visage, des traces de griffures évidentes. Iris eut les mêmes blessures que son spectre. Son bras droit, les griffures sur le visage et la jambe droite. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, n'ayant plus la force de bouger.

- Pardon Pégase, dit-elle, la tête baissée.

Des larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie.

- Arrête-toi, je t'en prie. . .

Elle se mordit la lèvre et pleura silencieusement. Pégase arrêta son combat. Iris fut soulagée pour lui.

- Tu t'es bien battu. Merci. . .

Elle se releva difficilement. Jason s'approcha d'elle.

- Iris. . .

Elle leva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

- Félicitations. . . essaya-t-elle de sourire.

- Tu nous féliciteras plus tard, tu dois être soignée.

Iris perdit son sourire et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Pégase est mon meilleur ami. On a perdu aujourd'hui et on perdra sûrement encore demain. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit s'accrocher à un rêve sans espoir ? Pourquoi on doit subir tout ça ? Je m'en fiche de perdre, je veux juste arrêter de souffrir. J'ai partagé tant de choses avec Pégase. Je l'aime et il doit m'aimer aussi. On a été blessés aux mêmes endroits, nous sommes liés. Pour toujours et à jamais. . .

Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Jason, épuisée.

- Oui, Iris. Pour toujours et à jamais. . .

Il la porta dans ses bras et dit à ses amis de le rejoindre à l'hôpital. Il accompagnait la jeune fille dans l'ambulance. Zack et David hochèrent la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers Kai.

- Eh Kai, c'est fini. Elles se seront bien battues, avoua Zack.

Mais Kai ne répondit pas. Il avait la tête baissée, assis sur son banc.

- Kai ?

David posa une main sur son épaule mais à peine effleuré, il tomba comme une peluche mal placée.

- Wow, wow, wow, Kai !

Zack le rattrapa à temps. Il toucha son front.

- Il est brûlant de fièvre !

- On l'emmène à l'hosto aussi !

Zack le souleva.

- Il a de ces biceps quand même. . .

- Tu restes avec Jason et tu mates pas les autres mecs ! Allez !

Ils l'emmenèrent Kai à l'hôpital, juste derrière l'ambulance qui emmenait Iris et Jason. . .

_Ouf ! Ce fut un long travail que de saisir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop ennuyé. Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme et gentil. Alors en attendant la prochaine fois. . ._

_Prochain chapitre : **Amitiés confuses**_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	44. Amitiés confuses

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

**Chapitre 43 : Amitiés confuses**

Le médecin avait annoncé que tous s'en sortiraient, Blade Breakers comme Ailes de la Victoire. Ce qui avait libéré les Blade Killers d'un lourd poids. Les patients se reposaient dans leur chambre, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Mais leur moral en avait pris un sacré coup. Les visiteurs furent autorisés à entrer. Les Saint-Shields, White Tigers, All Starz et Demolition Boys se regroupèrent autour des Blade Breakers, dans une même chambre.

- Félicitations, déclara Tala.

Tyson sourit.

- Merci. Mais c'est Kai qui m'inquiète.

- Il est robuste, il va s'en sortir, dit Max.

- Et toi Ray ? Ton bras.

- Il va bien.

- On devrait laisser Kai se reposer.

- Oui.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et virent Zack, Jason et David.

- Félicitations, dit froidement Tyson.

- Merci. . . On venait voir les Ailes de la Victoire et Paul.

- Vous les avez déjà bien amochées, ça ne vous suffit pas ? agressa Mariah.

- Mariah. . . calma Lee.

Jason ferma les yeux.

- On veut leur parler, c'est tout.

Tyson remarqua le pansement que David avait sur la joue.

- C'est. . .

- . . . pendant mon combat contre Marina, oui. Mais ce n'est rien.

Sur ce, les Blade Killers partirent pour aller voir Paul.

- Jason, tu crois que. . .

- Je ne sais plus David. On verra. Même si on le veut vraiment.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Paul. Il était réveillé.

- Salut.

- . . .

Les tensions étaient encore très tendues.

- Tu ne veux toujours rien nous dire ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Paul, nous voulons t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

- Nous sommes tes amis, bon sang !

Paul ferma les yeux et garda le silence. Jason soupira.

- Si tu veux te confier, tu sais que nous sommes là.

Puis, ils sortirent.

- Oui, je le sais. . .

Lia, Tammy, Marina et Iris étaient toutes les quatre inconscientes. Et comme l'heure des visites était dépassée, ils furent obligés de rentrer à l'hôtel. Mais les Blade Breakers rencontrèrent les Blade Killers dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est plus l'heure des visites, apprit Max.

- Nous le savons.

- Vous devriez rentrer avec nous.

- Nous avons quelques affaires à régler. Mais vous pouvez rentrer. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

- Oui.

Tyson, Ray et Max quittèrent l'hôpital. Une infirmière, qui faisait sa ronde, les vit. Elle leur sourit.

- Bonsoir Monsieur McWyatt.

- Bonsoir. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, j'ai quelques patients à voir, dit Jason.

- Mais faites donc. Prenez votre temps. Comment va votre père, le Duc ?

- Il va très bien, merci.

La belle infirmière sourit.

- Je vous laisse Monsieur McWyatt. A bientôt.

- C'est ça, à bientôt, murmura Jason.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Kai.

- Tu as tous les droits ici, c'est chouette.

- C'est utile parfois.

- C'est facile quand on est Duc.

- Crois-moi David, je ne l'ai pas choisi.

- Je sais, tu nous l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Mais tu ne devrais pas renier ton milieu social. Tu aurais pu reprendre le flambeau. Qu'est-ce que tu fous au Beyblade ?

- Mon père m'a toujours dit de faire ce que je voulais faire. Je l'ai écouté, rien de plus. Cessons d'en parler. Il va se réveiller.

- Je suis déjà réveillé, Jason McWyatt, troisième du nom.

- Zut. . . Ecoute Kai. . .

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. La célèbre firme internationale McWyatt. Les hôpitaux, les cliniques, les infirmeries. . . Le Duc et la Duchesse McWyatt les financent.

- J'aimerais que tu restes discret sur ce sujet.

Kai ouvrit les yeux.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que c'est.

Jason hocha la tête.

- Tâche de bien te reposer.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que la finale aura lieu dans un mois et que je ne veux pas d'une loque pour adversaire. Salut.

Il sortit avec ses coéquipiers. Kai sourit.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, McWyatt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Allez voir Tamara et Marina. Vous vouliez leur parler non ?

- Oui, répondit Zack. Tu vas aller voir Iris ?

- Oui. On se retrouve dehors. On rentrera chez Kai ensuite.

- D'accord.

Les trois Blade Killers se séparèrent. Jason se dirigea vers la chambre d'Iris. Il entra sans bruit. Il vit Iris, endormie. Elle possédait des griffures sur la joue, un bandage au bras droit et un autre sur la jambe droite. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre, Jason lui parla quand même.

- J'espère que tu ne souffres pas trop. . . Suis-je bête, c'est à cause de moi que tu te retrouves dans cet état. Si je pouvais réparer mes erreurs, je le ferais, crois-moi. Mais au beyblade, tous les coups sont permis. Pour gagner, j'étais obligé de te blesser. Je me demande aujourd'hui pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Est-ce une question de victoire ? Au début, j'étais venu ici pour gagner, pour humilier les autres équipes. Pour prouver que j'étais le plus fort. Puis, je vous ai rencontrés. Vous, les Blade Breakers, les White Tigers. Des équipes de champions. A qui nous devons le respect et qui ont quitté la partie avec honneur. Mais nous ; nous n'avons pas d'honneur et nous ne méritons pas le respect des autres. Oui, nous ne sommes que des lâches.

Jason s'avança vers elle, il posa une main sur ses cheveux et lui baisa le front.

- Pardon Iris. Pardon. . .

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit. Dans la chambre, une larme roula sur la joue d'Iris. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack entra doucement dans la chambre de Tammy. Elle était réveillée mais ne tourna pas la tête vers Zack. Il risqua quand même une parole.

- Salut.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

Tammy tourna la tête vers lui. Au grand étonnement de Zack, elle lui sourit.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Mais je vais bien maintenant.

Zack n'avait jamais été doué pour les excuses. Mais il fit un effort rien que pour elle.

- Je te demande pardon. J'ai été barbare et je m'en excuse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce sont les règles, il faut s'y plier. Vous méritiez sûrement de gagner.

- . . . Oui. . . Peut-être. . .

- Tu sais Zack, j'ai voué ces dernières années à jouer au beyblade, et j'ai toujours gagné. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de plus fort que moi. Il y a eu Max, puis toi. Il faut que tu soies fier de cette victoire, même si elle ne s'est pas déroulée selon tes plans. On gagne parce qu'on le mérite, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin. C'est comme ça.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

- Tu vois, on peut être bons amis. Il faut juste le vouloir.

- Oui, on peut être amis si tu le souhaites. Mais après le Tournoi.

Tammy ferma les yeux.

- Après le Tournoi, si tu veux. Mais je peux déjà te considérer en ami ? Je pourrai compter sur toi en cas de coup dur ?

- Désolé Tamara, on ferait mieux d'en rester là.

Zack quitta précipitamment la chambre.

- Merci Zack. . . Merci de m'écouter. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Marina. Il sortit le pendentif de sa mère.

- Allez David, se secoua-t-il.

Il entra. Marina dormait profondément. Tant mieux. Il s'avança et la regarda.

- Tu ressembles à un ange. Belle comme une fleur.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui mit le pendentif dans la paume.

- Tiens, prends-le, je n'en ai plus besoin. Il appartenait à ma mère. Je pense que tu le mérites. J'espère que tu le garderas précieusement. Finalement, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Tu es une petite fille bizarre Marina. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi sensible et fragile. Mais tu es une battante, prête à tout pour défendre ses rêves. J'envie Tyson. Il a de la chance de t'avoir, sincèrement. Je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais. J'espère que tu garderas ce pendentif.

Il se leva et tourna le dos pour sortir.

- J'y tiendrai comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Merci David.

Il se retourna. Marina avait porté le pendentif sur sa joue.

- J'en prendrai soin, je te le promets.

David se rapprocha.

- Au début, il appartenait à maman. Puis, elle me l'a cédé. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois savoir. Les derniers mots qu'elle m'a dit sont « Quand tu trouveras la personne avec qui tu choisiras de partager ta vie, tu lui donneras ce pendentif. ». Oui, maman, je le ferai. Mais je n'ai pas eu de chance, c'est vraiment dommage. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Reprends ton présent David.

- Non, garde-le. Tu ne m'aimes peut-être pas, mais moi, c'est toi que j'ai choisie. Alors s'il te plaît, garde-le.

- Tu sais David, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu souhaites mais essaie de croire en l'avenir. Il est parfois imprévisible, mais il nous réserve de belles surprises autant que des mauvaises. C'est pour ça qu'il faut vivre à fond et il ne faut jamais laisser personne entraver tes plans. C'est bien que tu m'aimes, j'en suis réellement flattée. Mais si tu réfléchis bien, tu verras que tu ne m'aimes qu'en tant qu'amie ou petite soeur.

David ferma les yeux. Il éclata de rire.

- Tu es une brave petite fille Marina. Pardonne-moi. J'aimerais que cette conversation ne sorte jamais de cette chambre.

La jeune fille sourit également.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te le promets.

David caressa les cheveux de Marina. Elle sourit.

- Merci David. Merci. . .

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

- De rien Marina. . .

David ressortit de la chambre et soupira.

- Et voilà maman, j'ai tout raté. Je n'ai pas su aimer la bonne personne.

En disant cela, il pensait bien évidemment à holiday.

- Holiday. . . Non, je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Ce n'est qu'une amie.

Elles étaient différentes. Trop différentes. Holiday avait un caractère explosif, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait en toute franchise, elle était agressive et ne pardonnait pas facilement. Marina était son contraire, son antithèse. Elle était douce, calme et posée. Elle était compréhensive avec tout le monde et rien qu'un sourire de sa part suffisait à égayer une journée noire. David en était tombée amoureux. Il l'aimerait toujours. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David retrouva ses amis Zack et Jason dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

- Alors ? Tout va bien ? questionna Jason.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

- Elle vont plus ou moins bien. Il leur faut du repos, rien de plus. Nous les avons malmenées.

- Oui, nous avons eu tort.

C'était la première fois que les Blade Killers avaient des remords.

- Jason, j'en ai marre de me battre. On ne peut pas être normaux ?

- David. Notre objectif premier était de gagner. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais nous avons des promesses à honorer. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de gagner. Toi, tu l'as promis à ton père décédé et toi Zack, tu l'as promis à ta petite soeur.

- Oui, mais gagner de cette façon, c'est impardonnable. Nous proches sont déjà fiers de nous.

Ils gardèrent le silence.

- A qui l'as-tu promis Jason ? demanda Zack.

Il se crispa.

- Une personne très importante pour mes parents.

- Pour tes parents ou pour toi ?

- Zack. . .

- Jason, cela fait plusieurs mois que tu me caches quelque chose !

- Eh, du calme vous deux ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital.

- Dis-le à Zack !

- Parlons-en tiens ! Cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous ne vous parlez plus. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous ne vous quittiez pas et puis du jour au lendemain, vous êtes prêts à vous entre-tuer. Expliquez-moi.

- Il n'y a pas lieu d'expliquer.

- J'en ai assez entendu !

Zack allait partir mais Jason le retint par l'épaule.

- Attends, c'est bon, je vais vous expliquer.

Zack se retourna calmement.

- J'ai promis de gagner. . . pour ma fiancée actuelle.

Zack eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Ta fiancée. . . Ben voyons. . .

- Un mariage arrangé. Mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de me marier avec Deborah.

- Deborah ? De Pringston ? Comtesse du Lancashire ? Cette. . . cette p. . .

- Zack. Je ne l'aime pas. Elle est arrogante et trop sûre d'elle, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me marier avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle va venir.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Et je n'ai pas le droit de refuser de la voir.

- Et pendant que t'y es, t'as qu'à l'accueillir dans ton lit, elle sera ravie !

David s'interposa entre les deux garçons au cas où l'un ou l'autre explosait.

- Du calme Zack.

Celui-ci regarda David avec colère.

- Tu ne connais pas Deborah de Pringston, cette vipère ne s'intéresse qu'à la fortune de Jason !

- Je ne me marierai pas avec elle.

- Alors pourquoi lui as-tu promis une chose dont tu n'es pas sûr ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

- Et tu le lui as promis !

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Menteur !

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur dispute. Plusieurs médecins et infirmières se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Paul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua David.

Ils voulurent rentrer mais une infirmière leur interdit l'accès.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ! Paul ! Paul !

- David, cela suffit ! gronda Jason.

Mais le garçon frappa contre la vitre.

- Ils sont en train. . . de le réanimer. . . ?

_Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais fallait que j'arrête là. Hé hé !_

_Prochain chapitre : **Deborah de Pringston**_

_Bisous à tous !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	45. Deborah de Pringston

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 44 : Deborah de Pringston**

David frappa la vitre de son poing si bien que Jason dut l'arrêter pour éviter qu'elle ne se brise.

- Paul, Paul ! T'as pas le droit de mourir t'entends ! Espèce de salaud, j't'interdis de mourir !

- David, calme-toi bon sang !

- Non ! Ils sont en train de le tuer !

- Ça suffit !

Jason donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de David.

- Cela suffit David ! Paul ira mieux dans quelques jours et il jouera la finale avec nous ! Il ira en Australie avec nous, il vivra avec nous. . . il ne mourra pas parce qu'il n'en a pas le droit. . . ce n'est pas son heure. . .

En finissant ces propos, Jason avait craqué et pleurait à présent. Il tremblait et serra les poings. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol immaculé de l'hôpital. Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le carrelage.

- Merde !

David se sentit désolé, réalisant que ce qui arrivait à Paul l'affectait énormément. Il tomba à genoux auprès de Jason et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé. . . Pardonne-moi. . . Je n'avais pas réalisé. . .

Zack suivit le geste de David et enlaça ses deux amis, oubliant un instant sa rancune. Il fallait être unis dans ces moments difficiles et Zack l'avait bien compris.

- Ne vous en faites pas les gars. Paul est fort, il ne nous abandonnera pas. Il ne nous abandonnera jamais.

David et Zack luttèrent contre les larmes. Jason en versait suffisamment pour trois. Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas une seule seconde. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Paul est hors de danger. Je suis heureux.

Jason s'adossa au mur, épuisé et luttant contre la fatigue et le sommeil. A ce moment-là, les Blade Breakers arrivèrent pour rendre visite aux Ailes de la Victoire.

- Vous avez triste mine les gars, remarqua Tyson.

- Nous n'avons pas dormi, répondit David.

- Et pourquoi ça ? questionna Ray.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, coupa Zack.

Ils se turent. C'était vrai.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer à la maison, proposa Kai. La grille est ouverte.

- Oui, souffla Jason. Allons-y.

Il passa à côté de Kai. . . et n'en pouvant plus, il s'évanouit rattrapé de justesse par Kai.

- Jason !

Tous se précipitèrent sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta David.

- Tout va bien, il s'est juste endormi, vit Kai.

- C'est vrai qu'il doit être épuisé après cette nuit d'angoisse.

- Il faudrait qu'on l'emmène chez Kai pour que vous puissiez tous vous reposer, dit Max. Paul est entre de bonnes mains ici.

- Ça ira, je vais le porter sur mon dos. Au pire, David me relaiera si je suis fatigué.

Kai déposa le capitaine des Blade Killers sur le dos de son coéquipier et prirent le chemin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il pèse lourd dis donc.

- Tu veux que je prenne la main ?

Zack réajusta Jason sur son dos.

- Non, je préfère le faire seul.

- Zack. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Jason et toi. Vous êtes distants.

- Pas du tout.

- Je suis peut-être stupide mais pas aveugle.

- On n'a pas besoin d'être intelligent pour comprendre notre relation. L'homosexualité te dérange ?

- Pas du tout. Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est que vous ne vous parlez plus pour une quelconque raison que personne ne comprend. Pourquoi ne pas en parler ? Pas spécialement à moi, mais à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi David.

- Alors parle-m'en.

- C'est compliqué.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Zack garda un instant le silence.

- Oui, je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir.

- Alors il suffit juste de le lui dire.

- C'est difficile. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment. La finale approche à grands pas.

- La finale, la finale. Est-ce vraiment plus important que vos sentiments ? Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

- Quand tout sera fini, je lui dirais. Seulement quand tout sera terminé.

- Et ton coeur ? Pourra-t-il attendre ?

Zack se tut. Pour lui, la discussion était close.

- David ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu m'as dit « Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

- Je te le dirais si tu me dis exactement ce que tu ressens pour notre capitaine.

- Idiot ! Ferme-la alors ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir de toute façon !

David sourit devant l'air contrarié de son ami. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.

- Holiday était amoureuse de moi. C'était réciproque mais ça ne l'est plus. J'ai renoncé à la seule personne qui m'aime vraiment pour choisir la petite-amie de nos ennemis, nos rivaux. Mais je la respecte : elle comme lui. Je les respecte. Et je les envie. Mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amour. Je choisis toujours les mauvaises personnes.

Zack resta silencieux. Par respect pour son ami.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide ou si tu veux te confier, je suis là, dit-il le regard fuyant.

- Je sais bien mon p'tit Zackounet ! éclata de rire David.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Ça te va bien pourtant.

- T'es qu'un imbécile !

- C'est pas gentil ça.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide-moi à porter Jason !

- Je croyais que tu voulais le faire tout seul.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Ce que tu peux être lunatique. . .

- Et toi pénible. En plus, il fait super chaud !

- Arrête de te plaindre enfin !

- Zack ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant une voix de jeune fille les interpeller. Elle portait un uniforme de lycée : une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge, un gilet bleu-marine et la jupe plissée de la même couleur arrivant aux genoux. Le tout complété par des chaussures noires et des chaussettes montant à mi-mollets. Cet uniforme venait de la célèbre école Oxford, en Angleterre, dont l'emblème était brodé sur le gilet. La jeune fille était très pâle, elle avait des cheveux châtain clair, descendant au milieu du dos et bien raides noués en couette sage et retenus par un ruban de la même couleur que l'uniforme. Deux mèches volaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle ôta ses lunettes de soleil révélant deux perles bleus. Zack ne put contenir sa surprise.

- Deborah ?

Un sourire hautain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Zack, cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack et David n'avaient d'autres choix que d'emmener Deborah de Pringston en la demeure de Kai. Elle les avait suivit jusque dans la chambre de Jason.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien au moins ?

- Il va bien, il est juste fatigué.

- Mais. . . pourquoi ça ?

- Dans quel état tu serais toi si tu avais passé une nuit blanche ? répondit Zack, sarcastique.

- Et pourquoi a-t-il passé une nuit blanche ?

- Parce qu'on s'inquiétait tous pour Paul, dit David.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore, cet imbécile ? dit-elle, méprisante.

- Cet imbécile a failli mourir cette nuit ! s'écria Zack, furieux.

Deborah remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier. D'une part, je ne suis pas sourde, et d'autre part, je ne le savais pas. Tu devrais contrôler tes émotions Zack.

- Sale garce, pensa-t-il. Je ne la supporte vraiment pas.

A ce moment-là, Jason se réveilla.

- Jason ! s'exclama Deborah.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Deborah ?

- Mais je suis venue pour te voir. Ce sont les vacances en Angleterre. J'ai fait un long voyage. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- . . . Si, bien sûr.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Jason. . . commença Zack. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- J'en suis heureux alors.

Deborah remarqua le regard insistant de Zack sur son fiancé. Cela lui déplut fortement.

- Tout va bien à l'hôpital ? demanda Jason en se redressant avec l'aide de Deborah.

- Oui. Les Blade Breakers y sont. S'il y a un problème, ils nous appellent, déclara David.

- Très bien. Zack, tu rêves ?

En effet, il avait l'air pensif et n'écoutait plus ce qu'ils racontaient.

- Non, je suis juste en train de réfléchir.

- Oh, je suis admirative Zack, dit Deborah d'une voix claire et douce. Tu sais enfin réfléchir. Finalement, le Beyblade a du bon.

- Deborah, s'il te plaît. . . essaya Jason.

- Laisse Jason, dit Zack en faisant un signe de la main. A ce que je voix, tu as gardé ta langue de vipère. Moi, au moins, je sais réfléchir seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

- Que moi, je n'ai pas mes parents derrière moi pour me souffler tout ce que je dois dire.

La jeune fille ricana.

- Tu n'as pas changé Zack.

- Contrairement à toi. Tu es beaucoup plus arrogante que par le passé.

- Mais j'ai grandi. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. J'ai mûri et j'ai même beaucoup de prétendants.

Elle se leva et tourna autour de Zack.

- Mais je ne suis amoureuse que d'une personne. Et tu sais laquelle. N'est-ce pas Zack ?

- Il en faudrait beaucoup pour que tu puisses te faire aimer d'un homme.

- Mais moi, j'ai un avantage. Je suis une fille et j'ai beaucoup plus de chance que toi d'être aimée de Jason.

Zack se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Finalement, tu ne réfléchis pas plus qu'avant.

Elle arrêta de tourner autour du jeune homme et s'assit à côté de Jason et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Jason n'est pas comme toi Zack. Il n'aime que moi. Il m'a tout donné. Il m'a même promis une chose qu'il ne pourra jamais te promettre. Abandonne Zack, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

- Je serai bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il t'a promis. Mais ça doit être sans grand intérêt pour lui.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de Jason.

- Il m'a promis. . . le mariage. . .

Zack en resta paralysé.

- Je. . . je ne te crois pas. . .

Deborah haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander toi-même.

Zack se tourna vers Jason.

- Elle a raison. On se mariera dès notre retour, à la fin du tournoi.

Pour appuyer ses mots, il embrassa Deborah. Zack ne put en supporter davantage. Il serra les poings et s'enfuit de la chambre en courant.

- Zack ! cria David.

Jason et Deborah se séparèrent. David se rebella, il s'avança et prit Jason par le col de sa veste.

- Dis donc toi ! Ça t'amuse de jouer avec lui ? T'as pas besoin d'aide non plus ? C'est qui cette fille ? D'où elle sort ? Réponds enfoiré !

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Deborah de Pringston est ma fiancée. C'est la Comtesse du Lancashire.

- T'es qu'une ordure ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Zack ! C'est ton ami non ?

- C'est mon ami, oui. C'est lui qui a cru bon de se considérer comme mon amant. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

David, furieux, relâcha Jason sans ménagement. Il retomba sur le lit, près de Deborah qui fusilla David du regard.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites ton capitaine !

- Tais-toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé !

Deborah fronça les sourcils. De quel droit osait-il lui parler de cette façon ? Elle se leva, prête à le gifler, mais David bloqua son poignet.

- Touche-moi une seule fois et je te ferai regretter ton geste.

Elle se dégagea, furieuse.

- J't'en foutrais bien une. J't'en foutrais une mais plus tard. Zack est beaucoup plus important que toi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien Jason. Je te respectais et je t'admirais. A présent, tu me dégoûtes. Je pensais que tu aimais sincèrement Zack. Je me suis trompé.

Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à sortir.

- Vous viviez tous dans un rêve, dit simplement Jason.

David ferma les yeux et ricana.

- Salaud. . .

Et il sortit. Deborah se blottit dans les bras de Jason.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jason. Dès que tout sera terminé, on se débarrassera d'eux. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.

Jason ne dit rien. Il embrassa la jeune fille et la bascula sur le lit. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Zack ? Que fais-tu ?

David avait retrouvé son ami dans la salle d'entraînement de Kai.

- Je m'entraîne.

- Je peux m'entraîner avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

David n'aimait pas ce Zack. Trop calme, trop gentil, trop sérieux.

- Zack ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Le concerné rougit fortement et démarra au quart-de-tour.

- Quoi !

David sourit.

- Je plaisante. Enfin pas tellement. C'est vrai, t'es un super ami, on peut compter sur toi et. . .

- David. Merci, t'es vraiment génial. Mais ce n'est pas utile. Je m'en fiche.

- Ne dis pas ça alors que c'est faux.

- Il me reste Paul et toi. C'est suffisant. Je n'ai pas besoin. . . de. . . lui. . .

Il ferma les yeux et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Zack. . .

Celui-ci se força à sourire.

- C'est rien. C'est juste que. . .

- Ne te justifie pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je te comprends.

- David, je l'aime. . . Je l'aime !

Il laissa éclater sa peine. David s'approcha de lui.

- Je sais. Je sais que tu l'aimes.

Il le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer.

- Ne pleure pas pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je ne peux pas l'enlever de ma tête, il me hante !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, pleurant de plus belle. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Zack, calme-toi. . .

David le serra fort dans ses bras, résistant aux larmes lui aussi.

- Je suis là, tout va bien. . .

- Pourquoi il m'a fait ça David ? Pourquoi ?

David ferma les yeux, désolé pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas Zack. Je ne sais pas. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Méeuh, c'est triiiiiiiisteuh ! Pauvre Zackounet, méchant Jason, méchant ! Argh, j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, va falloir attendre là. C'était mon dernier cadeau. _

_Prochain chapitre : **En route pour l'Australie**_

_A la prochaine et bisous à tous !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	46. En route pour l'Australie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 45 : En route pour l'Australie**

Toutes les équipes demeurant chez Kai bouclèrent leurs bagages. Ils partiraient dans l'après-midi pour l'Australie. Malgré l'excitation du voyage imminent, certains restaient très tendus et nerveux.

- Dis Kim ? Pourquoi ils font tous cette tête ? Ils ne sont pas contents de partir ?

Kim se pencha vers la fillette.

- Si, ils sont tous très heureux Meagan. Mais ils ont beaucoup de choses en tête, ils ne faut pas les déranger.

- Je sais, je suis restée très sage, comme papa me l'a recommandé.

Papa ? Elle appelait donc Alan par ce nom affectif. Il est vrai qu'à présent, Alan, Meagan, Marina et Kim allaient former une famille. Elle en était heureuse. Elle aimait Alan et elle adorait Meagan et Marina.

- J'en suis sincèrement heureuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les Ailes de la Victoire et Paul allaient tous bien et étaient tous sortis de l'hôpital. Au vu de la situation entre les Blade Killers, Paul s'était malgré tout rapproché de David et Zack et tous deux apportaient énormément de soutien à ce dernier, abattu.

- Tu sais quoi Zack ? Je vais aller la voir cette fille. Puisqu'elle ne m'aime pas, j'aimerais lui dire que c'est réciproque.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine.

- Je la connais bien mieux que Jason, cette fille. On a été longtemps dans la même école.

- Quoi ! Tu es diplômé d'Oxford ! s'exclama David.

- Ben quoi ? Je vous l'avais pas dit ?

- Maiiiiiis !

- Tu serais pas en train de nous mentir des fois ? Ça fait trois ans qu'on est une équipe. Tu n'aurais pas pu sortir diplômé à 16 ans, déclara Zack.

- Mais Zack, j'ai deux ans d'avance.

……….

- DE QUOI ! T'ES UN SURDOUE ! s'écrièrent les deux amis.

- Ben non, je travaille comme les autres pourtant. Je comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais toujours tout seul.

- Tu m'étonnes. . . murmura Zack.

- J'avais toujours des A, rit Paul.

- Ne ris pas ! Et arrête d'être aussi modeste !

- Mais euh !

- C'est quoi ta plus mauvaise note ?

- A pourquoi ?

- Mais je vais le bouffer. . .

- C'est pas marrant je vous signale ! J'étais toujours le plus jeune !

- Avec deux ans d'avance, c'est normal. . .

- Comment as-tu rencontré Deborah ?

- Etant donné que je n'avais pas d'amis, De Pringston est venue à moi. Elle était gentille et on travaillait souvent ensemble. Je l'aidais dans ses exercices. Peu à peu, elle est devenue jalouse de moi mais elle a continué à se faire passer pour mon amie pour mieux m'avoir par la suite. Elle était très populaire et tout le monde était à ses pieds. . . Je suis resté deux mois dans le coma.

Zack et David en restèrent cois.

- Tu veux dire que. . .

- Ses copains m'ont agressé. Je n'ai rien pu faire à cinq contre moi.

- Tu as porté plainte ?

- Non. Ça n'aurait rien arrangé. Sa famille est puissante, pas la mienne. Enfin, j'irais lui parler. D'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas.

Et sans un autre mot, il partit.

- Ben mince. . . Et après, il va nous annoncer quoi ? Qu'il est prince ?

- J'en reviens pas. . . Paul, surdoué. . .

- C'est la vie. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Jason.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi Kai a accepté d'héberger cette fille.

Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit.

- Jason, je peux entrer ?

- Toujours pas de réponses.

- Jason ?

Il entra quand même et ce qu'il vit ne le choqua pas mais le dégoûta.

- Alors ça y est De Pringston, t'as pris ton pied ? C'était bien ?

Deborah se redressa dans le lit, nue. Elle sourit, provocatrice.

- C'était moins bien qu'avec toi. . .

- Ta gueule. Où est Jason ?

- Dans la salle de bains. Mais si tu veux. . .

- J'ai dit « Ta gueule », t'es sourde ?

Il prit la direction de la salle de bains sans un autre regard sur la jeune fille, furieuse.

- Tu me le paieras Paul. . .

Paul ouvrit en grand la porte, dévoilant un Jason, torse nu, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Paul ?

- T'es vraiment un salaud toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Parler deux minutes. A toi et à l'autre-là dans le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jason et Deborah étaient assis sur le lit tandis que Paul restait debout.

- Tu sais Deborah. Tu ne m'aimes pas et c'est réciproque.

- Pourtant, à l'époque, on était plutôt proches.

- Ouais, cette époque a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie.

- Espèce de. . .

- Allons, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ça ne marche plus. Tu ne te souviens peut-être de rien, ce qui m'étonnerait d'ailleurs, mais moi, je me souviens de tout. Notre « amitié », ta jalousie, tes copains. . . l'hôpital.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Deborah ?

Elle serra les poings de rage. Paul continua.

- Jason n'est pas au courant ? Voyons Deborah, tu me déçois. Je vais donc tout te raconter.

- Tais-toi ! N'embête pas Jason avec tes histoires ! Elles n'intéressent personne !

- Tu as peur ? Peur que je dévoile tes secrets ?

Deborah trembla.

- Mais tu trembles ? Oh non, tu vas te mettre à chialer aussi ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas versé une seule larme pour moi quand tu m'as envoyé à l'hôpital. Et pendant deux mois, pas une seule visite. C'est bizarre.

La jeune fille tremblait et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Arrête, tes larmes n'émeuvent personne. C'est toi la manipulatrice. Jason, laisse-moi te raconter notre histoire.

Malgré l'affection que Jason portait à Deborah, la curiosité l'emporta et il finit par écouter Paul, au grand dam de la jeune fille.

- Nous sommes tous les deux issus d'Oxford, nous avons le même âge. Deborah suit encore des études, moi, j'en suis diplômé, avec deux ans d'avance. A l'époque où je suivais mes études, je n'avais pas d'amis, tous ceux de ma classe étant plus âgés que moi. Naturellement, Deborah est venue à moi, m'offrant son amitié. Nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble, nous mangions ensemble. . . Et puis, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Nous avons couchés ensemble alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était fiancée depuis sa naissance avec toi. Mais la Deborah que j'ai décrit était une Deborah gentille, adorable. . . C'était celle que j'aimais profondément et qui m'avait aimé aussi. Mais par la suite, elle est devenue jalouse de mon intelligence. Alors pour se débarrasser de moi, elle a appelé ses copains. Moi, naïf, je me suis laissé avoir. . . et j'ai continué à l'aimer jusqu'à ce que je plonge dans le coma. Un coma qui a duré deux mois. A cause d'elle, ma mère est morte de chagrin et mon père ne me reconnaît plus, persuadé que je suis mort ! Il est, comme qui dirait, fou ! A chaque fois que je le vois, je pleure à la vue de ce qu'il est devenu ! Je suis obligé de me faire passer pour le meilleur ami de son fils pour avoir l'autorisation de le voir ! Mais je ne pers pas espoir. Un jour, j'arriverais à lui faire voir ce qu'est devenu son fils. Et je lui dirais qui est responsable de son malheur ! Deborah de Pringston !

Au fil du récit, Deborah devenait de plus en plus honteuse. Oui, honteuse car c'était la pure vérité. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre devant Jason.

- Tu ne dis plus rien Deborah ?

- Arrête de l'embêter, cela suffit.

- Jason, tu peux coucher autant de fois que tu veux avec elle, mais ça n'enlève pas ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a détruit ma famille, elle ne l'a pas nié.

- Je ne le nie pas Paul ! intervint-elle soudain. Mais crois-moi, je le regrette et je m'excuse ! N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour réparer mes fautes ?

- Arrête ton cinéma et arrête de faire du mal aux autres !

- Paul, j'étais vraiment anéantie quand tu es tombé dans le coma ! Et j'ai éprouvé des remords ! Je ne suis pas venue te rendre visite parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien ! Je me sentais si honteuse, si mal. . .

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et pleura. Paul ricana.

- Pleure tant que tu le peux encore. Ton coeur devient de plus en plus dur chaque jour, et bientôt, il n'en restera que de la pierre. Un jour Deborah, j'espère que quelqu'un te fera subir tout ce que j'ai subi. J'espère que tu pleureras autant que j'ai pleuré. Et j'espère que tu iras pourrir dans les flammes de l'enfer. C'est tout le bonheur que je te souhaite. Parce que tu ne mérites pas de vivre heureuse. Et sûrement pas avec Jason.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Deborah s'en irait. Il en était persuadé. Si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait Jason qui la mettrait dehors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason essayait de calmer Deborah mais en vain. Depuis bien longtemps, il avait cessé de la croire. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais il avait mal agi. Envers ses coéquipiers et plus particulièrement envers Zack. Il ferait partir Deborah. Il la détestait.

- Deborah, arrête donc ta comédie. J'en ai assez maintenant.

Elle releva la tête.

- Mais Jason. . .

- Tais-toi à la fin. Va t'en maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir.

- Mais enfin. . . On s'aime Jason. . .

- Non, on ne s'aime pas ! Toi, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à mon héritage et au sexe. Moi, je me suis bien amusé avec toi. Mais. . .

Il approcha son visage du sien.

- . . . je préfère faire l'amour avec Zack.

Deborah en resta sans voix. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient oui, mais l'avouer de cette façon. . . Elle se leva, furieuse.

- Tu me paieras cet affront Jason !

Sur ce, elle partit.

- Je t'aurais Jason, par n'importe quel moyen. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les différentes équipes se préparaient pour faire route pour l'Australie.

- Je n'aime pas ces tensions qui règnent, déclara Tamara.

- La finale approche à grands pas, il nous faut nous préparer, dit Max.

- Pour vous oui. Nous avons perdu.

- Cela vous permettra de vous reposer.

- Tu as raison, sourit la jeune fille.

- Salut les amis ! s'écria Tyson.

- Vous êtes tous prêts ?

- Probablement. L'avion décolle dans deux heures, il vaudrait mieux.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître curieux, mais tu sais ce qu'il se passe chez les Blade Killers ?

- Pourquoi tu te poses une telle question ? Je trouve qu'ils ont été corrects, presque gentils.

- C'est ça le problème. . . Quelque chose ne va pas, ça se ressent.

- Tu te préoccupes de leur sort Max ?

Ce dernier sourit.

- Je les apprécie.

- On va dire qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

- J'ai discuté avec Zack. Il m'a paru sincère et vraiment désemparé. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut le rendre aussi triste.

- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas en parler.

- Certainement. Mais j'espère que ça ne jouera pas sur la dernière étape du tournoi.

- Nous sommes des beybladeurs Max. Ils savent quelles sont leurs responsabilités.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Néanmoins, Max n'était pas vraiment rassuré. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je te laisse deux minutes Ray, je dois parler à quelqu'un.

- D'accord. Reviens avant le décollage, dit-il sur un air taquin.

Lia lui adressa un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Et elle se dirigea vers Paul, un peu à l'écart.

- Paul. . . ?

Celui-ci leva la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

- Je t'en prie.

- Pendant notre match, ou plutôt à la fin, tu. . . tu m'as dit quelque chose. . .

« Peu importe puisque je vais mourir. . . »

- Je voudrais savoir ce que ça signifie.

- Ecoute-moi Lia. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire pendant ce match. . . tu dois l'oublier.

- Mais Paul. . . Je ne dirais rien à personne si ça peut ta rassurer. . .

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Je voudrais seulement être heureux et avec mes amis. Je n'ai jamais demandé plus.

- Et tu crois que ça s'arrangera comme ça ?

- Ce que Dieu nous donne, il le reprend un jour. La Vie fait partie des choses précieuses dont il m'a fait cadeau il y a 19 ans. A présent, il la reprend car il a besoin de moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. On a aussi besoin de toi ici.

- Et qui a besoin de moi ?

- Tout le monde. Tes amis en premier lieu. Ils t'aiment Paul.

- Je le sais qu'ils m'aiment.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux qu'ils arrêtent de m'aimer comme ils le font.

- Tu es gravement malade. . .

- Je suis condamné.

- Alors ne crois-tu pas que tu as besoin d'eux ? Plus que quiconque Paul. Tu les aimes et eux aussi t'aiment.

- Je ne veux plus les aimer.

- Tu ne peux pas contrôler tes sentiments. Malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire, il te sera impossible de les ignorer.

- Pourquoi tu ne te mêle pas de ce qui te regarde ?

Cette réplique cinglante fit néanmoins sourire la jeune fille.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais je suis sûre que tu n'en penses pas moins. Si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu peux te confier à moi si tu le désires. A plus tard !

Elle repartit vers Ray.

- Tu as raison, Lia. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ça sent les embrouilles ! s'exclama David.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Regarde-nous Zack. On est dans l'aéroport, y'a des beybladeurs de partout, et en plus, j'ai sacrément faim.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

David soupira.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu penses que l'équipe se dissout ?

David soupira à nouveau. Zack était impulsif, mais pas stupide.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? D'abord Paul qui fait bande à part on sait même pas pourquoi, puis cet enfoiré de Jason.

- Il est inutile de mentionner cet individu.

- Zack, tu devrais en parler avec lui.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Pourtant. . .

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Comme tu voudras Zack. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis ton ami, quoiqu'il arrive.

Zack sourit largement et sauta sur David qui tomba à la renverse, entraînant l'autre Blade Killer dans sa chute.

- Aïeuh ! Mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi !

Zack ne répondit pas, trop occupé à rire aux éclats.

- Tu me surprendras toujours mon p'tit Zack.

Mais il préférait le voir ainsi, même si ce n'était qu'une façade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason jeta un regard à Zack et David. Ils semblaient s'amuser. Tant mieux.

- Quelque chose te tracasse.

- Que me veux-tu Kai ?

- Absolument rien.

- Alors ne demande pas.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, j'ai constaté.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai assez de soucis pour m'occuper des tiens. Je me disais juste qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien.

- Préoccupe-toi d'abord de reprendre ta copine. Ton meilleur ami te l'a piqué, ça ne te fait donc rien ?

- Non, puisqu'ils ne viennent pas en Australie.

- Excellente nouvelle, murmura Jason pour lui-même.

- Tu ne les aimais pas ?

- Je m'en balance de ce que tu me racontes Kai.

- Je sais bien.

« Il va me pousser à bouts lui, c'est pas possible autrement » pensa-t-il.

- T'es lourd Kai.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je te laisserais tranquille.

- Laisse-moi tranquille tout court.

- Tu es sur le territoire japonais.

- Hein ?

- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas chez toi.

- Et après ?

- Tu dois tout me raconter.

- Même pas en rêve. C'est du chantage.

- Exactement.

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

- Non.

- Alors occupe-toi des autres.

- C'est à cause de Zack.

« Roh le lourd. . . »

- T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

- T'as couché avec une fille ?

Une flèche lui transperça le coeur.

- En plein dans le mille. . .

- . . . Sérieux, t'as pas fait ça quand même. . .

- T'es mal barré. . .

- Dégage, tu me saoûles ! T'as pas bientôt fini ! Je sais bien que j'ai fait une erreur, c'est vraiment pas la peine de me la rappeler ! On t'a rien demandé à toi, alors ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Si j'ai des problèmes avec Zack, je les règlerai seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, est-ce que c'est clair ! S'il ne veut pas me pardonner, alors il ne me pardonnera pas ! Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! Tu te prends pour qui !

Au fur et à mesure que ses paroles furent débitées, Jason avait pris Kai par le col de sa chemise et l'avait plaqué contre l'un des murs. Zack s'était relevé, mais David le retint.

- Non, Zack. . .

Alors il se contenta de regarder la scène, comme tous ceux de l'aéroport.

- Tu te trompes Jason. Zack te pardonnera. S'il t'aime, il le fera.

- Tu n'en sais rien. . . Absolument rien. . .

Ses mains tremblèrent et lâchèrent Kai.

- Je voudrais tellement que tu aies raison.

Kai posa une main sur son épaule.

- Il te reviendra.

Il laissa Jason seul. Il repensa à ses paroles.

- S'il revient, c'est qu'il est stupide. Zack ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra plus jamais. . .

Et cette idée lui brisait le coeur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DESOLEE ! C'est enfin là, malgré tout le retard que j'ai pu avoir ! Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, mais je ne vous garantis rien. Cette année, je ne pense pas que j'aurais beaucoup le temps, je rentre à la fac, et malheureusement, je serais chargée. Donc, je ne vous promets rien, mais je ferais ce que je peux. J'espère que vous me lirez toujours malgré les gros retards d'update. Je m'en excuse platement._

_Prochain chapitre : **Il a pas de titre pour l'instant, donc, prenez votre mal en patience Gomen !**_

_Bisous à tous !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	47. Blade Killer vs Blade Killer

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**DESOLEE pour le retard, c'est impardonnable, je sais, mais je suis très très très occupée, et je n'ai même plus le temps d'écrire ma fic, alors pour updater, c'est encore plus dur pour moi. J'espère que vous me suivrez toujours après cette grosse absence, sinon, je prendrais sur moi. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 46 : Blade Killer vs Blade Killer**

Les Blade Breakers, les Blade Killers et les Ailes de la Victoire firent un long mais calme voyage. Les autres équipes faisaient route vers leur pays d'origine, comme les USA pour les All Starz, la Chine pour les White Tigers ou encore la Russie pour les Demolition Boys. Les Saint-Shields étaient, quant à eux, restés au Japon. Ozuma avait promis à Tyson de bien s'occuper de Yakami. Cependant, leur histoire était loin d'être résolue, et elle ne devrait pas l'être avant longtemps. Néanmoins, Ozuma avait promis qu'il se bougerait.

- J'ai l'impression que d'un coup, tout s'allège, déclara Max.

- Comment ça ?

- Cet avion est vide. Il était plein d'équipes avant.

- Ils suivront le Tournoi de chez eux.

- Non, mais c'est pas ça le problème. Ils étaient toujours avec nous.

- Ils ont tous leurs petits soucis.

- Oui, je sais.

Max se tourna vers Tammy.

- Tammy, tu es canadienne toi, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi ?

Elle sourit.

- Je ne veux pas laisser mes amies. Je loge chez Iris en temps normal. Mais je ne veux pas déranger Monsieur Lowell. De plus, Kim, Meagan et Marina vont s'y installer. Je retournerai chez moi quand il n'y aura plus de place pour moi. Mais, chut, pas un mot de tout ça à Iris, d'accord ? dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Mais Tammy, tu sais bien qu'Iris ne ferait jamais ça.

- Je sais, mais je le vois bien. Ne t'en fais pas Max.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Comme tu voudras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'avion atterrit et les différentes équipes en descendirent.

- Vous allez loger à l'hôtel ? demande Monsieur Lowell.

- Oui, je crois qu'on a pas le choix.

- Non, ils logeront tous chez moi, déclara Kai.

- Encore ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- N'oubliez pas que j'ai une propriété ici.

- Espèce de sale gosse de riche, murmura Tyson.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir Tyson.

Le garçon marmonna quelque parole incompréhensible et ne dit rien de plus.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons à la finale. Enfin, nous vous encourageront. Bonne chance à vos deux équipes.

Alan serra les mains de Monsieur Dickenson, Kai et Jason. Esuite, ils partirent pour le domaine de Kai.

- Et pourquoi on le suit nous ? se demanda David.

- Parce que je pense qu'il ne nous laissera pas aller à l'hôtel.

- Tu as raison.

La seconde maison était aussi spacieuse que la japonaise, peut-être plus. Tout le confort dont ils auraient besoin se maintenait en ces lieux et chacun disposerait d'une chambre. C'et la première chose que Kai fit : l'attribution des chambres. Au premier, se trouveraient les Blade Killers, au deuxième, les Blade Breakers. Bien sûr, la maison grouillait de serviteurs, et celui qui s'occupait de la maison en l'absence de Kai était un vieil ami de la famille de ses parents. Une personne digne de confiance et qui n'avait plus aucun lien avec William.

- Ah bonjour, Kai ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as amené tes amis avec toi ?

- Oui. Comme d'habitude.

- C'est bien Kai. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

- Ça ira Iron. Nous sommes fatigués, nous nous reposerons jusqu'au dîner.

- Très bien, tout sera fait selon tes désirs. Je vais veiller à ce qu'on ne te dérange pas toi et tes amis.

- Merci Iron.

L'homme les laissa s'installer.

- Je vais vous laisser également. Faites comme chez vous.

- Merci Kai, remercia le petit monde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est cool qu'on puisse avoir des chambres pour nous tout seul ! lança joyeusement Tyson, seul dans sa chambre. Je me demande comment ça se passe au Japon. On devrait peut-être leur téléphoner de temps en temps. Et je m'inquiète pour Yakami, je ne fais pas confiance à Ozuma même si elle l'aime.

Tyson soupira.

- Est-ce que tout se passe vraiment bien ?

On frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?

Max et Ray entrèrent.

- On va visiter la baraque, tu viens ? déclara Max.

- Vous croyez que Kai sera d'accord sincèrement ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? demanda Ray.

- On est pas chez nous.

- Raison de plus, hé hé !

- Franchement. . . Moi, j'en ai pas trop envie. Vous êtes pas fatigués ?

- Non, ça va. Mais repose-toi Tyson, on va pas te forcer, on proposait juste.

- Allez proposer aux Blade Killers, j'suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord, dit Tyson avec un large sourire.

- Très drôle. Autant parler à un mur. Allez, on te laisse.

- Tchao, à ce soir !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason voulait absolument parler à Zack. Maintenant qu'il en avait le courage. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Il s'apprêtait à frapper, mais s'il s'annonçait, Zack ne le laisserait jamais entrer. Alors il entra sans autorisation. Zack était étendu sur son lit, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il s'approcha et le contempla. Il lui manquait.

- Zack. . .

Ce dernier bougea un peu puis s'éveilla. Quand il vit Jason, il se redressa d'un bond sur son lit.

- Jason. . . Bordel, tu m'as fait peur. Tu sais pas frapper aux portes ?

- Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste te parler.

- Ouais, c'est ça. On a rien à se dire tous les deux.

- Et moi je crois que si.

- Ecoute-moi bien Jason. Nous serons coéquipiers jusqu'à la fin de ce Tournoi. Après, nos routes se sépareront. . .

- Non !! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, personne sauf moi, tu m'entends ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Lâche-moi !

Jason l'avait pris aux épaules.

- Je croyais que tu étais avec De Pringston, faudrait savoir, t'es un peu malade dans ta tête !

Jason le plaqua contre le lit et l'embrassa. Zack essaya de se dégager, mais le poids du corps de Jason l'en empêchait.

- T'es venu ici pour me violer ou quoi ?!

- Je t'aime Zack !

Ce dernier perçut une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais il ne se laisserait plus faire.

- Espèce de sale menteur ! Tu t'es tapée Deborah, tu crois que je vais revenir dans tes bras parce que tu le veux ? Je ne suis pas un objet !

- Non, tu es celui que j'aime ! Je t'en prie, il faut me croire ! Je lui ai fait l'amour, c'est vrai, mais tout le temps, j'ai pensé à toi ! Jamais je ne l'ai aimé ! Elle me faisait juste pitié !

- Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait si mal ?! As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?! Mon cœur est en morceaux, c'est trop tard !!!

Jason s'arrêta d'un coup. Des larmes, celles de Jason tombèrent sur les joues de Zack.

- Je t'ai fait tant de mal que ça ?

- . . . Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. Cela ne m'émeut pas. Tu perds ton temps.

- Je suis désolé.

- Va t'en.

- Zack. . .

- Dégage !!

Il se redressa et somma Jason de partir.

- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jusqu'à la finale, je ne veux plus te voir !!

Mais Jason ne bougea pas.

- Je refuse de renoncer à toi. . . Je ne veux pas. . . Je te veux Zack. Je ne veux que toi. . .

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'effondra sur le sol. Zack ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris.

- Jason ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Réponds, salaud !

Il se dirigea vers le corps inconscient.

- Espèce d'idiot, tu ne me causes que tu souci.

Il appela ses coéquipiers et Kai. Ce dernier prit tout en charge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il est seulement très fatigué. Il se surmène.

- Tant pis pour lui, il a qu'à crever.

- Zack, enfin. . . essaya David.

- Laisse, il a beau dire, c'est lui qui s'inquiète le plus, dit Paul.

- J'm'en fous de lui, je parle pour la finale !!

- S'il « crève », il n'y aura plus de finale pour vous, idiot, balança Kai.

- De quoi tu te mêles, le tatoué ?!

- Du calme Zack, tu n'es pas chez toi ! calma David.

- Laissez-le dire, je m'en moque. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Jason.

- Merci Kai.

- Ouais, c'est ça, disparais.

- Zaaaaaaack. . .

- J'en ai marre !

- On est tous à bout.

- Oui, on l'est ! Ça ne va plus ! On se disloque petit à petit, on en sortira meurtri ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas perdre mes amis, merde !

Paul s'avança.

- Calme-toi Zack. . .

- Toi le premier ! Tu es malade et tu ne veux rien dire ! Je n'en peux plus. . .

- Les larmes coulèrent.

- J'en ai assez. . .

Paul le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On s'en sortira tous. Nous sommes une équipe après tout non ? Alors courage.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça. Paul. . .

Paul et David furent bouleversés par la sensibilité de leur ami. Jamais Zack n'avait ainsi montré ses faiblesses. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait seulement s'occuper de Jason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Ça va mal chez les Blade Killers, remarqua Ray.

- Non, tu crois ? J'avais pas remarqué tu vois, dit sarcastiquement Kai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? tenta Tyson.

- Ne pas s'immiscer dans leurs affaires serait déjà bien, crois-moi, ajouta sagement Max.

- Mais cette tension me stresse ! On aura beau dire, ils sont nos amis. Arrêtons de nous disputer comme des gamins. Ça n'a aucun sens !

Tyson avait raison. Rivaux mais dans tous les cas, ils avaient le même âge et ne devaient pas s'entretuer. A quoi bon ?

- Tu as raison Tyson, sourit Ray.

- Que proposes-tu alors ? demanda Max.

- Les aider à se réconcilier.

- Je suis sûr que tu pars d'une bonne intention Tyson mais crois-moi, ne t'immisce pas dans leurs affaires ou tu le regretteras.

- Depuis quand laisse-t-on nos amis s'entretuer ?

- Tyson. . .

- Les garçons. . . ?

Tous se retournèrent.

- Lia ? fut surpris Ray. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas chez Iris ?

- Je suis venue seule. Le monsieur à l'entrée m'a reconnue et m'a laissée entrer. Très belle maison Kai, elle fait la paire avec celle d'Iris, sourit-elle.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je m'inquiète. . . pour les Blade Killers.

- Comment ? Toi aussi ?

- Comme ils logent chez toi Kai, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être à leur parler. . .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, reprocha Kenny.

- Je suis désolée, sourit-elle. Mais je m'inquiète pour. . . Paul.

- Paul. . .

- Je. . . je ne voudrais pas m'en mêler, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lia, nous t'écoutons.

Elle baissa la tête et pria pour que Dieu ne lui en veuille pas.

- Eh bien voilà. . . Je crois que Paul va. . .

- Arrête-toi là Lia !

Elle se retourna vivement.

- Paul ?

- Ce dernier s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- Ne te mêle pas de nous affaires, c'est compris ?

- Je voulais t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour les autres.

- Tu es en danger.

- Tu es vraiment bornée Lia.

- Oui, je le suis.

- Tu ne pourras pas supporter un secret tel que le mien.

- Alors tu en as décidé ainsi ?

- Je suis désolé.

Lia se sentit désolée pour Paul. Mais elle voulait préserver le secret du jeune homme.

- Arrête d'importuner Lia, intervint Ray.

- Je ne lui veux pas de mal à ta petite-amie. Eh, j'suis un gentil moi !

- Ça va Ray. C'est moi qui ai eu tort. Je vais rentrer. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés.

- Pas de mal, lui sourit Max. Repasse un de ces jours avec ton équipe.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- De toute façon, nous aurons de nombreuses occasions de nous voir.

- Oui. A bientôt. Je connais le chemin. Au revoir.

- Salut.

Après que Lia ait quitté les lieux, le silence s'installa entre les Blade Breakers et Paul.

- Eh bien. . . J'étais venu pour Kai.

- Moi ?

- Oui, je t'aime, mon amour.

- Quoiiiiiiii ??!! s'exclama Tyson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Kai, irrité par l'attitude de Tyson.

- Tyson, tu crois vraiment toutes les bêtises qu'on te dit.

- Maiiiiiis. . .

- Je voulais juste demander quelques règles de vie. A quelle heure est-ce qu'on mange, quand doit-on se lever. . . ?

- Le dîner vous sera annoncé par des domestiques que je vous ai attribué. Ces derniers viendront également vous réveiller tous les matins et la piscine et la salle de sport vous sont toujours ouvertes.

- Cool. . .

- Autre chose ?

- Ça ira, je te remercie.

Paul se retira dans sa chambre.

- Des domestiques hein. . . ?

Il repensa à Camille. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir. Elle avait beau être beaucoup plus jeune que lui, le coeur de Paul n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

- Bon sang. . .

Il s'allongea sur son lit.

- J'suis mal tombé. . .

On frappa à la porte. Paul autorisa la personne à entrer. Jason se présenta.

- Il faut qu'on parle Paul.

- De quoi ?

- De ton état de santé préoccupant.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je suis ton capitaine.

- Et alors ? Ma santé ne regarde que moi. Personne d'autre.

- Paul. . .

- Au lieu de te faire du souci pour moi, fais-en toi déjà pour toi. Tu es stupidement en train de perdre celui qui t'aime le plus.

- Il ne m'aime plus.

- Il t'aime toujours. Tu es loin d'être idiot. Zack ne reviendra pas mais il t'aime. Toi, tu lui as brisé le cœur. Est-ce ça le respect chez les McWyatt ?

- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Je ne te dirais rien de plus Jason. Tu as tout perdu, même tes amis. C'est tout ce que tu avais. Nous allons gagner la finale et nous nous séparerons.

Les mots de son coéquipier avaient été si cinglantes que Jason en avait perdu la parole. Avait-il vraiment agi comme un idiot ? Avait-il tort sur toute la ligne ? Il baissa la tête. Son regard était celui d'un coupable et il le savait bien.

- J'aimerais. . . je voudrais vraiment que vous me fassiez confiance à nouveau. Mes amis me manquent. Vous me manquez. . . Enormément.

Paul s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'était la première fois que Jason mettait son coeur à nu de cette façon.

- Vous avez été les seuls à vraiment me comprendre. Je veux retrouver l'intimité qu'on avait auparavant. J'en demande sûrement beaucoup trop, mais je le souhaite le plus sincèrement. J'ai fait une erreur, et je sais que vous ne m'en excuserez pas. Ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie de me racheter. Mais je vous ai toujours aimé, du plus profond de mon cœur. Vous êtes mes amis les plus chers, les seuls que je n'ai jamais eus. Il ne faut pas que vous en doutiez. Zack, David et toi. . . Je vous aime à en mourir. Je risquerais ma vie pour vous s'il le fallait. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. J'en mourrais si cela devait arriver. J'en mourrais. . .

Des larmes coulèrent sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Pardon Paul, pardon ! Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas !

Paul garda le silence, bouleversé. Mais pour le bien de tous, il ne montra pas ses faiblesses.

- Tu es le seul fautif. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te pardonnerais. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses. De plus, c'est toi-même qui a déclenché tout ça, assume tes actes maintenant. Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour te faire pardonner.

Les yeux clairs de Jason continuèrent à verser des torrents de larmes, suppliant toujours Paul. Mais tout ceci était inutile.

- Paul, je t'en prie ! Il faut me pardonner, il faut me croire !

- Je n'ai plus envie de te croire après ce que tu as fait. Il fallait réfléchir avant.

- Nous étions amis, ne t'en souviens-tu pas ?

- Ce temps est révolu. Il n'est plus que souvenir.

- Moi, je veux garder ces souvenirs et en créer d'autre ! Je veux y croire ! Je veux continuer ce chemin. . . avec vous tous. . . Je ne veux pas être seul, c'est trop dur sans vous. Sans vous, ça n'a plus aucun sens. Sans vous, je n'aurais qu'une envie, c'est celle de mourir.

- Dis pas de telles conneries. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de la part de Paul, Jason sortit à contre-coeur. Paul referma la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte.

- Jason. . . Je suis vraiment désolé. . . Pardonne-moi. . . Tes paroles. . . m'ont fait tellement de bien. . .

A son tour, Paul versa des larmes amères. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle se demandait si ses amies et la nouvelle famille Lowell étaient tous bien installées, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça aille mal. Tout allait bien. Elle avait retrouvé la santé, et ne pensait qu'au Tournoi. Les ennuis viendraient ensuite. Elle sourit. Etrangement, toute sa rancune envers Kai s'était dissipée ; si ce dernier se présentait maintenant en lui présentant des excuses, elle l'aurait sûrement pardonné. Mais il ne le ferait jamais.

- Après tout, je suis aussi idiote que lui, il me semble.

- Tu parles toute seule ?

Iris se retourna. Tammy se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

- Non, je pense tout haut, sourit-elle. Tu t'es déjà installée ?

- Oui. A la fin du Tournoi, je retournerai au Canada, alors je n'ai pas tout déballé.

- Tammy, on se reverra. Ne nous enterre pas si vite. On forme une équipe après tout.

- Tu as raison. Et Lia. Va-t-elle retourner en Grèce ?

- Rien ne l'attend là-bas. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de ses parents.

- Mais elle a encore sa sœur.

- Elle ne lâchera pas. Ne t'en fais pas, notre Lia est forte, et cette maison lui sera toujours ouverte. De plus, la maison de Monsieur Lowell est toute proche de la mienne, on pourra se voir souvent.

- Au fait, où sont tes parents ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai. Encore en voyage je suppose.

- J'aurais aimé les revoir, ils sont tellement accueillants.

- Oui, je leur dirais. Merci Tammy.

- Iris, téléphone ! cria Alan d'en bas.

- J'arrive !

Elle descendit les escaliers et prit le combiné.

- Allô ?

- Iris, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour papa ! s'égaya la jeune fille. Tout va bien ici, mais où êtes-vous ?

- Oh, nous sommes sur une affaire à Madagascar.

- Ahaha. . . Madagascar. . . D'accord. . . Comment va maman ?

- Elle va bien, mais elle est avec un client, elle ne peut pas te parler, elle en est très attristée, mais elle t'embrasse très fort.

- Tu lui diras que je l'aime très fort aussi.

- Nous t'appellerons souvent ma chérie, inutile de t'inquiéter.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, nous sommes désolés pour ton frère tu sais. . .

Iris se remémora Jordan.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne papa.

- Nous règlerons tout ça quand nous serons tous les quatre face à face.

- . . . Oui, papa. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

- T'entends-tu bien avec les autres équipes ?

- Tout va pour le mieux.

Elle ne mentionna pas Kai.

- Et tes adorables amies ?

- Elles vont toutes bien, merci pour elles.

- Bon, alors ta mère et moi sommes soulagés. Tu nous manques beaucoup ma petite fille.

- Vous me manquez aussi.

- Nous regardons tous vos matchs. Dommage que vous ayiez perdues en demi.

- Une prochaine fois.

- Vous avez été fabuleuses, mais ta mère s'est fait un sang d'entre quand vous avez été blessées. Ces Blade Killers sont des brutes.

- Non, papa. Les Blade Killers sont des gens bien.

- Si tu le dis. Si vous êtes amis, alors ça va.

- Oui, sourit-elle.

- Mon ange, je dois te laisser, on m'appelle.

- D'accord, papa.

- Je t'aime, Iris.

- Je t'aime aussi, papa. Bye.

Elle raccrocha, joyeuse.

- C'était ton père ? devina Tammy.

- Oui. Ils sont à Madagascar.

- . . . Ah oui ? Ahaha. . .

- Je ne cherche même pas à savoir. Mais tout va bien.

- Tant mieux.

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Iris alla ouvrir.

- Oui ?

Devant elle, se tenait Jason, la tête baissée. Bien que surprise, Iris sourit et l'accueillit.

- Bonjour Jason, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et s'en inquiéta.

- Jason ?

Il leva son regard voilé par les larmes vers la jeune fille, et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Jason, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! paniqua Iris. Que. . .

Le jeune homme prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et pleura dans ses bras.

- Jason. . .

Iris ne posa aucune question. Elle le laissa pleurer à son aise sur son épaule. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilàààà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée du gros retard. Mais il est là et c'est l'essentiel. Le prochain chapitre va peut-être venir assez rapidement, je profite de la pause que j'ai pour vous faire lire ce que je peux vous faire lire. ''_

_Prochain chapitre : **Sans titre pour l'instant, désolée**_

_Bisous, et j'espère à bientôt !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	48. Première journée difficile

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 47 : Première journée difficile**

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Excuse-moi Iris. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte.

- Honte ? Tu sais Jason, c'est bien de montrer ses sentiments parfois. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que c'est ici que tu t'es tourné. Ce n'est pas grave si tu te montres faible de temps en temps. Après tout, tu es humain, comme nous tous ici. C'est bien comme ça.

Jason leva les yeux et croisa son regard vert rieur.

- Toutes mes amies sont inquiètes pour toi, elles vont venir tout à l'heure prendre de tes nouvelles.

- . . . Merci, mais c'est inutile.

- Jason, tu es notre ami. On veut t'aider, même un tout petit peu. Tant pis si on ne peut rien faire, mais au moins, on aura essayé non ? Nous t'aimons tous Jason.

- Je ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse, crois-moi. J'ai fait des choses ignobles par le passé. . . Un passé tout récent. . .

- Jason. . . intervint une voix.

Iris et le jeune homme levèrent les yeux. C'était Tammy.

- Ce que tu as pu faire par le passé ne nous regarde pas. Tu as peut-être fait du mal, tu as peut-être détruit certaines choses. . . mais tu regrettes. Si tu éprouves ce sentiment, alors je pense que c'est bon, non ? Tu seras capable de t'excuser, tu seras capable de te battre. Et même si tu tombes, tu te relèveras n'est-ce pas ?

Jason fixa la jeune fille pendant un instant.

- Tu as raison Tamara. Mais envers vous aussi, nous n'avons pas été justes. . .

- Vas-tu encore vivre dans le passé comme ça ? demanda Lia qui entra discrètement.

- Mais je. . .

- Tu n'as pas à avoir d'hésitations. Le passé est le passé. Aujourd'hui est le présent. Si tu ne vis pas ta vie à 100, tu le regretteras. Tu auras encore de nombreux moments tristes, mais tu connaîtras également des moments de joie, que tu partageras avec tes amis. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ?

- Bien sûr, c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. Mais je suis capitaine d'une équipe qui se disloque peu à peu. Et j'en suis la cause.

- Si tu peux détruire ton équipe, cela veut dire que tu peux aussi la reconstruire, ajouta Marina qui entra en apportant une tasse de thé bien chaud. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Jason, es-tu courageux ?

- Je. . . ce n'est. . .

- Nous, on voit quelqu'un de très fort, de sensible et de courageux. Toutes ces qualités font ta personnalité Jason. Pleure si tu en as envie, personne ne te blâmeras pour ça. Il faut du courage pour montrer ainsi tes faiblesses. Alors c'est bon, tu peux pleurer. Ça ne fait rien.

Jason baissa la tête et à nouveau, quelques larmes allèrent s'échouer sur le dos de sa main. Se faire « sermonner » par les quatre filles lui avaient fait du bien. Elles avaient raison.

- Je ne fuirai plus. . . Je ne fuirai plus devant eux. . .

Jason avait trouvé des alliées en les personnes des Ailes de la Victoire. Des précieuses amies qui seraient toujours là pour l'aider. Il n'était plus seul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson avait demandé la permission pour téléphoner au Japon, pour prendre des nouvelles. Kai avait accepté. Il téléphona donc chez lui. Ce fut sa mère qui répondit.

- Maman ? C'est moi. Tu vas bien ?

- Mon chéri, tout va bien ici. Ton grand-père a la forme. Mais et toi ? L'Australie te plaît-elle ?

- Ouais, on loge chez Kai.

- Quel charmant garçon.

- Euh mouais. . . On va dire ça comme ça. Est-ce que tout va bien avec Yakami ?

- Elle est là, je te la passe.

- Merci.

Electra passa le combiné à la jeune aveugle.

- Bonjour Tyson. Comment vas-tu ? Et les autres ?

- Tout le monde va bien. On se porte tous très bien, il faut dire qu'on est gâtés. Et de ton côté Yakami, tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. . .

- Ozuma s'occupe très bien de moi, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Tyson sourit.

- Excuse-moi, mais je m'inquiète.

- Je sais. Mais Ozuma est capable de tenir une promesse. Ça s'arrange. On est en de bons termes.

- Alors tant mieux. Mais vous feriez mieux de conclure avant que je revienne.

- Au lieu d'être gênée, la jeune fille sourit, amusé.

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter de ça. On s'aime, mais on est un peu bêtes.

- Yakami, il ne t'a pas fait manger des trucs illicites j'espère.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais non ! Je t'assure que ça va.

- Bon, je t'enverrais des lettres pour prendre des nouvelles.

- D'accord, on les attend avec impatience.

- Je dois te laisser, c'est Kai qui paie.

- OK. A bientôt et bonne chance.

- Merci. Bye.

Tyson raccrocha.

- Ozuma, sale type !

Ray, quant à lui, avait appelé en Chine pour prendre des nouvelles des White Tigers. Apparemment, tout allait bien, ce qui soulagea le jeune tigre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'heure du dîner approcha, et tout le monde se rassembla dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. C'était spacieux, assez pour accueillir au moins trente personnes.

- C'est comme au Japon, mais en mieux, remarqua Paul.

- Je vois pas la différence, maugréa David.

- Si, il y a une grosse, une énorme différence. Grand-papa-à-Kai-le-pervers n'est pas là, rit Paul.

- Toi, vraiment des fois !

- Maieuh ! C'est vrai ! Pas toi qui t'es fait agresser par un vieux en chaleur !

- Doucement !

- Je dis la vérité ! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire.

- Euh. . . parce que tu n'es pas chez toi ?

- Tu es méchant David.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Excusez-moi, intervint une domestique. Le dîner va être servi.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Cette dernière se retira dans les cuisines. Tous s'installèrent et le dîner se déroula dans un silence absolu. Même Tyson se tint bien pour une fois.

- J'espère que tout est à votre goût. Comme tu vois Kenny, il n'y a pas de crevettes.

- Je vois que tu y as pensé, rit l'allergique. Je te remercie Kai.

- Pas de quoi. Demain matin, tout le monde debout à neuf heures.

Quelques grommellements parvinrent aux oreilles de Kai.

- Des domestiques viendront vous réveiller.

- Pourquoi des domestiques ? s'emporta Paul. On peut se lever tout seuls.

- Tu as quelque chose contre ce système ?

- Ouais ! Je n'en veux pas !

- Avant de parler, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'avancer dans tes paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Rien du tout. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Paul fulmina et se calma. A quoi bon ?

Le dîner continua calmement et prit fin. Chacun se retira dans sa chambre, exténué par la journée. Tous avaient l'impression que ça allait être très long jusqu'à la finale. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait juste prendre son mal en patience, et pourquoi pas faire un effort pour bien s'entendre avec l'équipe adverse ? Après tout, ils ne perdaient rien et au contraire, ils ne pouvaient que gagner au finale. Faire un effort, oui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, les domestiques s'affairaient à pénétrer dans les chambres pour réveiller les membres. Il était à peine huit heures. La domestique de Paul rentra doucement dans sa chambre. Elle s'avança vers lui. Puis se dirigea vers les rideaux et les tira. Paul grimaça et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures. La domestique sourit. Elle alla secouer un peu le jeune homme.

- Laissez-moi dormir, marmonna-t-il de sa voix endormie.

- Debout Monsieur Paul !

Les neurones de Paul se déconnectèrent un instant. Il vira la couverture et fit face à la jeune domestique.

- Camille. . . ?

- Bonjour, sourit-elle.

- Kai, espèce de saligaud, j'vais t'apprendre moi. . . murmura-t-il.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous porter.

- Oui, toi aussi, rit-il nerveusement. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Maître Kai m'a emmené avec lui ! se réjouit-elle.

Elle riait, elle était heureuse. Elle était différente, elle n'était pas la Camille du Japon qu'il avait connu.

- Tu as l'air beaucoup plus joyeuse. Tu es encore plus belle quand tu souris.

I l lui fit un sourire ravageur. Camille rougit mais sourit.

- Vous savez, on va passer un mois ensemble.

- Oui, c'est bien. Après, je repartirais en Angleterre.

- Emmenez-moi avec vous !

Là, les neurones de Paul se déconnectèrent pour ne plus se reconnecter du tout.

- Excuse-moi Camille, j'ai du mal ce matin. . .

- Emmenez-moi avec vous en Angleterre !

- Peut-être pas après tout. . .

- Je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

- Mais enfin Camille. . .

- Vous ne m'aimez plus ? Ce n'est pas grave, je serais votre domestique à vous et votre femme !

- Ecoute Camille, évidemment que je t'aime toujours mais. . . qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es si différente. Je ne te reconnais plus.

- . . . C'est mal ?

- Non, ce n'est pas mal. Si c'est toi Camille, ça me va.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire le moment venu, d'accord ?

Le visage de Camille s'éclaira.

- Merci !

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi maintenant ? Pour un long moment ?

Camille l'embrassa en guise de réponse.

- Toute la vie si vous voulez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Paul est en retard ! se plaignit pour la troisième fois Zack.

Il arriva enfin à ce moment-là.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Ça te regarde pas David.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, absolument pas.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, essaya Max.

David et Paul le regardèrent.

- Euh. . . hésita Max. J'ai rien dit.

- Laissez-le, il a eu des soucis avec sa domestique, c'est tout, dit calmement Kai.

- Ouais, justement Kai. Saligaud !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Enfoiré, tu m'as rien dit !

- Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué tu vois.

- Ah, il m'énerve !!

- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

- Aaaaaah !!! trépigna Paul.

- Arrête, on dirait une folle.

- De quoi ?!

- J'ai rien dit. Il est complètement énervé là.

- Carrément. . . Il fait peur.

Toute la journée, Paul fusilla Kai du regard qui lui souriait narquoisement.

- Espèce de petite ordure. . . grommelait-il de temps en temps.

- Mais enfin Paul. . . essaya une nouvelle fois David.

- Tu te rappelles de Camille ?

- Oui, cette gentille domestique qu'on a rencontré chez Kai. . .

- Eh bien elle est ici.

- Et ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Bien sûr que si. C'est ma domestique personnelle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es en colère.

- Kai n'a pas cru bon de m'en parler.

- Il a voulu te faire plaisir.

- Oui, mais quand même. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais maintenant, je suis confronté à un dilemme.

- Lequel ?

- David, elle m'a demandé de l'emmener avec moi en Angleterre après le Tournoi.

- Ah bon. . . Ecoute Paul. . .

- Je sais. Mais on va se séparer et moi. . .

« Moi, je vais bientôt mourir » pensa-t-il, amer.

- Paul, fais ce qu'il te semble être le meilleur choix. Je t'accompagnerais dans ta décision. J'apprécie beaucoup Camille, elle m'a soutenu quand j'ai perdu mon père. Alors ce n'est pas moi qui m'opposerais à ton choix.

- David. Tu serais prêt à t'occuper d'elle ?

- Hein ? Ne me pose pas de questions qui n'ont aucun sens.

- David, il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi tu sais, j'anticipe.

- Eh bien Paul, oui, je m'occuperais d'elle mais. . .

- Et tu l'aimeras et la chériras ?

- Mais enfin Paul, c'est impossible, tu sais parfaitement vers qui mes sentiments sont tournés.

- Marina est inaccessible.

- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné l'idée de la conquérir. Je respecte Tyson.

- Tu n'aimeras jamais Camille, tu ne l'épouseras jamais à ma place.

- Paul. Y'a-t-il un rapport avec tes malaises ?

David était le plus sérieux du monde. Il ne riait plus.

- Dis-moi la vérité. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, ça suffit, je n'en peux plus. De quoi as-tu peur ? Ne suis-je pas ton ami ?

Paul s'efforça de sourire.

- Tout va bien, je t'assure. Pourquoi irais-je mal ?

- Tu ne fais que mentir. J'en ai marre de tes mensonges.

- Si je te demande tout ça, c'est parce que je veux protéger Camille. Je lui ai fait l'amour David. Je l'aime. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule quand je ne serais plus là. Ce jour arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses. J'ai peur David. J'ai très peur. . .

David n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Zack les interrompit.

- Paul, David, vous ne venez pas vous entraîner ? Jason et moi, on vous attend. Nos rapports sont très tendus mais il faut nous entraîner. Vous venez ?

Les deux garçons se levèrent.

- On arrive Zack.

Zack aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup de la santé de Paul.

- Serrons-nous les coudes les gars. On est amis, pas vrai ? déclara doucement Zack.

- Je t'adore Zack, dit Paul.

Ce dernier sourit.

- Moi aussi, je vous adore tous les deux.

Ils repartirent ensemble vers leur terrain d'entraînement où Jason les attendait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me font pitié. . . avoua tristement Tyson.

- Là, j'avoue. . . hésita Max.

- Ils ont des problèmes en ce moment.

- Merci Kai, c'est très clairvoyant de ta part.

- Il me semble que Paul ait de sérieux problème de santé. Cela les bloque un peu, mais ils restent soudés. Zack et Jason se sont disputés à cause de cette fille que j'ai accepté d'héberger au Japon, c'était une erreur. Mais je pense que ça ira pour eux s'ils s'aiment vraiment.

- Ça doit être dur de vivre ça tout seul.

- Tu m'étonnes. . . compatit Ray.

- C'est gênant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Rien. . . Kai, où tu vas ?

Kai s'était dirigé vers l'ère d'entraînement des Blade Killers et on le vit parlant avec Jason. Ce dernier hochait négativement la tête, aucun signe d'énervement, aucune réaction de la part des deux jeunes hommes. Kai revient tandis que Jason reprenait l'entraînement.

- Il ne veut pas de notre aide.

- Quoi ? T'es allé directement lui demander ?

- Un moyen direct et rapide plutôt que d'espérer indéfiniment.

- T'es dur. Je me demande si t'as un coeur parfois.

- Continuons l'entraînement.

Tyson soupira. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de toute manière. Il se concentra et lança Dragoon à l'attaque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

David s'ennuyait ferme après l'entraînement. Rester allongé sur son lit ne lui disait rien.

- Trop calme, trop calme, trop calme.

I l se leva.

- Je vais aller faire un peu de sport. Je vais nager.

Il alla à la piscine chauffée de Kai et se glissa dans l'eau sans avoir remarqué que Tyson y était aussi.

- Eh, salut David !

- Oh, génial. . .

Tyson nagea jusqu'à lui.

- Toi aussi, tu veux te détendre un peu ?

- Ouais. Tu me masses les épaules ?

- C'est ça, dans tes rêves ! rit Tyson.

David sourit. Le moment était venu de tout lui avouer.

- Tu sais Tyson.

- Hum ?

- Je suis amoureux de Marina.

- . . .

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Elle est au courant, je lui ai dit quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Je vous respecte tous les deux. Je ne ferais rien de déplacé. C'est promis.

Tyson n'était pas en colère. David avait été honnête.

- C'est dommage pour toi. Sincèrement désolé pour toi David. Marina n'aime que moi, hé hé ! rit-il.

- T'es un mec bien Tyson.

- Ouais, je sais !

- Frimeur !

Une bataille d'eau s'engagea, chacun essayant de couler l'autre, comme des gamins. Essoufflés, ils firent une pause, et s'appuyèrent contre le rebord. Quelques longues minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent.

- Dis-moi. . . Est-ce que tout va bien dans ton équipe ? demande Tyson.

- Non, ça ne va pas, vous avez dû le remarquer.

- En effet.

- Inutile de vous inquiéter, n'essayez pas de nous aider.

- De toute façon, vous refuserez notre aide.

- C'est vrai. Mais pour tout te dire, moi, j'en ai assez. Paul nous cache un secret, Zack est malheureux et Jason est un vrai salaud. A part ça, tout va bien. Je ne dis pas que je suis un saint. J'ai moi aussi mes problèmes. Récemment, avec la mort de mon père, j'ai tissé de nouveaux liens avec les membres de mon équipe. Ils sont gentils Tyson. Ce sont des gens bien. Jason est un excellent capitaine, Paul est une crème, et Zack est celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne marche que dans un sens. J'ai tout essayé, rien ne va. Et maintenant, j'en ai assez de faire des efforts. C'est devenu trop dur de vivre avec eux. Ce n'est pas bien de trop s'attacher, mais c'est trop tard. Nous sommes pathétiques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout. Vous êtes des personnes admirables. Pour nous, les Blade Killers étaient des malades sanguinaires. Mais après tout, nous nous sommes lourdement trompés et nous l'avons regretté. Juger les autres par leur apparence, c'est ce que nous avons fait, et nous avons eu tort, sincèrement. Je m'excuse en leurs noms. Tu as été sincère avec moi, tu m'as dit quelque chose de très difficile à dire, et j'apprécie ce geste. Mais je vais te poser une question David. Si tu en as tant marre de tous ces efforts inutiles ; pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas tout ?

- Le Beyblade est ce qui nous a unis mes amis et moi. C'est grâce à ça que je peux créer des souvenirs. Même si ça va mal aujourd'hui, demain sera un autre jour, et chaque jour apporte quelque chose de nouveau, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux y croire, c'est tout. Je veux croire que tout peut encore s'arranger. Partager mes rêves avec eux, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer.

- Je ne me force pas. J'espère. Quand on n'a pas de rêves, c'est dur de vivre. Moi, j'en ai énormément ; alors je continue à vivre. J'aime la vie. Je vis pour ma famille.

- D'accord David, j'ai compris. Pardon, je n'avais pas essayé de comprendre. Tu souffres malgré tout. Tes amis te manquent.

- Oui, ils me manquent. Terriblement. . .

Le corps de David trembla et il porta une main sur son visage.

- Si tu savais comme c'est dur. Je ne peux rien faire pour eux. Et pourtant, je suis leur ami. J'ai tellement mal de les voir se détruire comme ça.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps et il pleura à chaudes larmes. Tyson le laissa pleurer en silence. Il avait besoin de déverser toute sa peine. Il s'installa simplement à ses côtés et attendit que le Blade Killer se calme un peu. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'aimer Marina. Tyson était compréhensif. La peine de David était si grande qu'elle atteignait Tyson. Il était si triste pour lui. Et désolé. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. David n'apprécierait pas.

- Tyson. . . je. . . je. . . sanglota-t-il. Je ne veux pas que le Tournoi se termine. Ça voudra dire que. . . que je devrais quitter mes amis. Et. . . et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

- Mais ça ne tient qu'à toi. Si tu veux les garder, il suffit d'une parole. Ils sont tes amis David, et je suis certain qu'ils ne veulent pas non plus de cette séparation. Si vous tenez tant les uns aux autres, alors moi je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais comme toi, j'ai aussi des amis qui me sont chers, et je sais ce que ça fait d'être si désemparé. J'étais comme toi à une époque, mais tout s'est arrangé. Il faut continuer à espérer. Crois-moi, c'est mieux que de rester seul dans son coin.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Le prendre dans ses bras serait une très mauvaise idée. Tyson pouvait seulement être là à ses côtés, à l'écouter et à le conseiller. Après tout, ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Ils aimaient tous les deux la même fille et ils avaient perdus leurs pères respectifs. Et après tout, n'étaient-ils pas amis ? Même s'ils le montraient d'une étrange manière.

- Eh David. A défaut de faire du Beyblade, tu fais une course avec moi ?

David fut surpris. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi d'un coup ?

- Sèche tes larmes. A quoi ça va te servir de pleurer ? Je comprends tes sentiments, mais tu trouveras une solution en temps et en heure tu ne crois pas ? Cesse de te morfondre, arrête de souffrir seul.

- Tyson. . .

Ce dernier nagea jusqu'au milieu de la piscine.

- Tu ne sais pas nager ?

- De quoi ?! Je suis le meilleur nageur de toute l'Angleterre !

- Alors prouve-le moi !

David rejoignit Tyson.

- Je te préviens ; tu vas le regretter.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Tyson et David plongèrent. Finalement, David avait trouvé en la personne de Tyson plus qu'un ami. Oui, il était un réel allié. Il le remercierait plus tard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà !! Cette fois-ci, la suite arrive vite. Par-contre, il va falloir patienter pour le prochain, il est tout prêt pour vous, mais je vais vous laisser patienter un peu._

_Prochain chapitre : **L'invitation d'Iris**_

_Bisous !!_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	49. L'invitation d'Iris

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 48 : L'invitation d'Iris**

- Noooooon, vous m'avez encore battue !! pleura Iris.

Alan Lowell sourit.

- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour Iris. Les échecs n'auront bientôt plus aucun secret pour toi.

- J'suis dégoûtée, vous me battez toujours.

- Allons, allons. Je ne te bats pas au Beyblade.

- Vous n'y jouez pas ! Allez, on fait une autre partie, j'suis sûre que je peux vous battre !

- Iris, ça fait quatre fois.

- Alors Kim !

- Je suis désolée Iris, mais je n'ai pas une bonne maîtrise des échecs.

- Maieuh. . . désespéra Iris.

- Moi, je veux jouer avec Iris.

- Mais Meagan, tu ne sais pas jouer.

- Apprends-moi alors.

- Ah, mais même si je t'apprenais. . .

- Tu sais, Iris est la meilleure joueuse de son école.

- Mais puisque tu la bats, c'est toi le meilleur papa.

- Qu'elle est mignonne. . .

- Bon, tant pis, je vais aller voir Tammy et Marina.

Elle s'éclipsa et chercha ses deux amies.

- Où peuvent-elles être ?

Un son parvint à ses oreilles. Elle sourit.

- La salle de musique.

Iris y pénétra et aperçut ses deux amies. Tammy au violon et Marina au piano. Leur musique était toujours merveilleuse. Marina la vit et s'arrêta.

- Tiens Iris. Tu as encore perdue aux échecs ?

- Eh oui. Je ne le battrais jamais.

- Courage.

- Je voudrais reprendre mes études.

- . . . Et abandonner le beyblade ?

- Oui.

- Mais Iris. . .

- Mais pas si je n'ai pas votre accord. Je vous adore. Et j'adore aussi le beyblade et Pégase. Mais je ne veux plus participer à des Tournois, ce n'est plus pour nous. Ça ne sert à rien plus à rien, c'était notre dernier combat. Les Blade Killers m'ont fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu. Ça peut être dangereux par moment, mais nous pouvons toujours le pratiquer, sans pour autant participer à ce genre de tournois internationaux. Je sais que c'est trop vous demander, mais c'est ma décision. J'abandonne le beyblade. Je vais me consacrer au patinage sur glace. Avec tous mes amis de mon école.

Tammy et Marina se regardèrent.

- A vrai dire, Tammy et moi, on comptait entrer au Conservatoire International de Paris. Le beyblade, c'est fini. C'était bien un temps, mais maintenant que nous avons perdu, ça ne sert à rien. Gryffy dormira jusqu'à ce que son nouveau maître fera surface.

- Que pense Lia de tout ça ? demanda Tammy.

- Je reprendrais les arts martiaux, intervint la concernée. Alors, on a toutes décidé d'abandonner le Beyblade ? Je me sens un peu triste. Que penseront nos chers et tendres ? rit-elle.

- Vous pouvez vous marier et vivre avec eux, plaisanta Iris.

- Et toi avec Kai ? Ça en est où ?

Le visage d'Iris ne cilla pas à l'évocation du nom de Kai.

- Eh bien. . . je pense aller m'excuser et mettre fin à ce malentendu.

- Ah ben enfin.

- J'ai agi comme une idiote.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Lia, je me passerai de tes commentaires.

- Hé hé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu l'aimes Kai ?

- Bien sûr que je l'aime. Et s'il n'est pas trop tard, j'aimerais qu'il me pardonne. J'en demande peut-être trop. . .

- Non. Il t'aime toujours, il a fait des pieds et des mains pour te reprendre, il était furieux quand tu t'es affiché avec. . . comment c'était déjà ? Ah oui, Tala.

- M'en parle pas. . . Je suis la pire des idiotes, pire que moi, c'est difficile.

- Hum. . . Et puis cette Shana. . .

- Oui, celle-là. . . C'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! Elle a détruit notre beau couple, elle va le payer.

- Pour ça, il faut déjà que Kai te pardonne.

Iris fusilla Lia du regard qui lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

- Eh, j'ai une idée ! s'exclama la capitaine.

- Tu vas te marier avec Kai ?

- Mais non idiote !

- Ben quoi alors ?

- Ecoutez-moi !

Les filles se réunirent autour d'elle et écoutèrent ce qu'elle avait à dire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'em. . .

- Oui, on s'ENNUIE beaucoup Zack, corrigea Paul.

- Maieuh. . . Avec les autres équipes, y'avait de l'ambiance au moins.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est s'entraîner.

- On va pas s'entraîner tous les jours jusqu'à la finale, c'est impossible.

- C'est vrai. Et Jason a dit qu'on était au point avec nos spectres.

- On s'en fout de ce qu'à dit Jason, mince !

- Du calme Zack.

- Nan, j'me calmerais pas ! Y'en a que pour lui.

- Ah là là, mon petit Zackounet.

- Quoi ?!

- M'agresse pas, je t'ai rien fait moi.

- Ça me gonfle de parler de lui ! On peut pas passer une journée tranquille sans évoquer ce crétin ?

- Allons, allons Zack. Calme, respire. . . Voilà, c'est bien. Et si nous allions faire un peu de sport pour te calmer les nerfs ?

- Ouais, t'as raison David, allons-y !

- Eh les gars ? interpella Paul.

- Hum ?

- Venez voir un peu ça.

Zack et David vinrent auprès de David et de l'ordinateur que ce dernier utilisait. David lut ce qui avait intrigué son ami.

« Vous êtes cordialement invités au Bal Masqué donné en l'honneur des équipes participait au championnat de Beyblade. La réception aura lieu à l'hôtel « Le Syd' » le 22 mars prochain à 19h00. Nous comptons sur votre présence. Tenue exigée.

Nos amitiés,

La Fédération de Beyblade. »

- Il a dit toutes les équipes ? Nous, les Blade Breakers, et tous les autres ?

- Cool. . .

- Zack, t'es bizarre des fois.

- On va plus s'ennuyer au moins.

- Vu comme ça. . .

- Bal Masqué ? C'est pour les gosses. . .

- J'vais pouvoir remettre mon masque de Zorro ! balança David.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le porter plus d'une fois.

- Tu me fais peur des fois.

- On va s'amuser !

Les deux amis sourirent. C'est vrai. Il fallait en profiter.

Les Blade Breakers reçurent la même invitation. Tous étaient impatients. Certains le montraient moins que d'autres, mais ils allaient pouvoir revoir leurs amis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chez les Ailes de la Victoire, cette invitation ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- Pile au moment où tu décides de les inviter Iris ! s'égaya Tammy devant l'ordinateur.

- Oui. Mais ils ne logeront pas au Syd'. Ils logeront tous ici et chez Monsieur Lowell. Il y aura bien assez de place, déclara Iris.

- Tu comptes inviter qui ? demanda Marina.

- Les White Tigers, les All Starz, les Saint-Shields, les Demolition Boys.

- Quoi, même eux ? s'étonna Marina.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Et les amis des Saint-Shields ? Tu les oublies. Yakami, Hilary, Nick. . .

- Ils ne seront pas en reste. Et voilà, envoyé !

- De toute façon, ils seront invités aussi, vu qu'ils ont aussi participé au Tournoi. Mais qu'en sera-t-il des Demolition Boys et tous ceux qui ne participeront pas ?

- Elle a tout prévu.

- Evidemment ! Oh tiens, Ozuma m'a répondu ! Rapide lui.

Iris lut ce que le Saint-Shield lui avait envoyé.

- Mais bien sûr mon petit Ozuma.

Elle lui envoya sa réponse immédiatement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au même moment, les White Tigers reçurent les deux invitations.

- Quelle coïncidence, se dit Lee.

- Acceptons, affirma Mariah. On ne perd rien, et j'ai envie de les revoir.

- Oui, nous irons. Et puis, venant de la Fédération, nous ne pouvons refuser, ce serait impoli.

Mariah et Lee se sourirent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les All Starz aussi reçurent les deux invitations.

- C'est plutôt sympa de leur part, déclara Steve.

- Tu parles des Ailes de la Victoire ou de la Fédération ? demanda Emily.

- Des deux, bien évidemment, poursuivit Steve.

- Je n'y crois pas un mot. La Fédération est bien trop peu maligne pour organiser ça, se méfia Michael.

- Michael, je te trouve dur. Tu n'es pas content de revoir tes amis ? demanda Judy dans un sourire.

- On ira quand même. Puisque c'est Iris qui le demande.

- Regardez-le ! En fait, il meure d'envie d'aller au bal.

- Ben ouais, je pourrais voir Emily en robe.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Ah ouais ? Tenue exigée mam'zelle !

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Ils partirent tous en fous rires.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pff, un Bal Masqué. . .

- Et c'est Iris ta chère et tendre qui nous invite, comme par hasard.

- La ferme Bryan.

- Humph ! De toute façon, tu vas accepter. Rien que pour revoir Iris.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.

- Content de l'apprendre.

Tala pianota une réponse positive sur son clavier et envoya le tout aux Ailes de la Victoire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu m'emmènes en Australie ?

- Notre équipe est invitée, et Iris nous héberge tous. J'ai demandé si je pouvais vous emmener tous, et elle a été d'accord. Toi, Hilary et ses amis et. . . des amis à moi qui ont besoin de se dégourdir et de se changer les idées.

Yakami sourit.

- Eh bien, est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord au moins ?

- Oui, ils le sont tous, je leur ai demandé il y a quelques instants.

- Alors j'accepte.

- Merci Yakami. Tyson sera heureux de te revoir.

- Probablement. Il s'inquiétait à mon sujet.

- Voilà une occasion de lui prouver ma bonne foi. J'espère qu'il me fera confiance cette fois.

- Ozuma. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne te fait pas confiance. C'est juste qu'il est très protecteur envers moi.

Ozuma soupira devant la naïveté de la jeune fille.

- Si tu le dis.

Yakami rit.

- Même sans mes yeux, je devine que tu es désespéré.

Ozuma posa ses mains sur celles de Yakami.

- Yakami, je t'aime.

Yakami soupira à son tour. C'était la troisième fois qu'il le lui disait. Mais elle sourit.

- Oui, je sais. Laisse-moi juste le temps de te pardonner. Juste un peu, d'accord ?

- Combien de temps crois-tu que je vais attendre ?

- Ne m'attends pas alors.

Ozuma perdait toujours à ce jeu-là. Il aimait trop Yakami.

- Bon, je te laisse. Je vais préparer mes affaires, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

Il partit, un peu frustré. Yakami éclata de rire intérieurement. Ce qu'Ozuma ignorait, c'était que Yakami l'avait pardonné depuis longtemps. Mais elle aimait tellement l'embêter. Un peu plus ou un peu moins. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- « Le Syd' » hein ? C'est un hôtel de moyenne classe, mais ça ira pour moi.

La jeune fille pénétra dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bon, ça a l'air pas mal. . .

- Qui es-tu toi ?

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus se retourna.

- Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ?

- Et toi, sais-tu seulement où tu es ?

- Je suis Deborah de Pringston.

- Et alors ?

Comment osait-elle ?

- Je suis la deuxième fortune d'Angleterre.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, Princesse, dit ironiquement l'autre fille.

- Qui es-tu ? Je m'occuperais de ton cas.

- Je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, princesse. Mon père possède la plus grande chaîne d'hôtels de part le monde. Tu es dans l'un de ses hôtels de luxe, directement liés à la Fédération Beyblade.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas miteux.

- Je m'appelle Shana. Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

- Moi ? Reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Je voudrais une chambre.

- Tu as payé ?

- Evidemment.

Shana se dirigea vers le comptoir où elle lui remit des clés.

- Il y aura un Bal Masqué le 22. Toutes les dernières équipes de Beyblade ayant participés au Tournoi sont conviées. Tu es invitée aussi puisque ça se passe ici-même.

Deborah eut un sourire satisfait.

- Toutes les dernières équipes ? C'est parfait. Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux.

Shana, au contraire, trouvait cette jeune fille plutôt intrigante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était récupérer Kai et cette Deborah ne l'aiderait pas.

Deborah, quant à elle, ne pensait pas avoir autant de chance. Tout lui tombait tout cuit dans la bouche. Elle aurait Jason par n'importe quel moyen.

Sans le savoir, les deux jeunes filles nourrissaient le même objectif. Récupérer les deux capitaines finalistes : Kai Withman et Jason McWyatt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilàààààà !!! Le prochain chapitre arrive. . . quand j'aurais le temps. Mais il est prêt ''_

_Prochain chapitre : **A nouveau réunis**_

_Bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	50. A nouveau réunis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

_Je m'excuse auprès d'Aidya qui m'a envoyé une review pour me demander un rappel physique et psychologique des personnages, mais cela me demande un temps fou, et malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas ce temps. J'essaie d'uploader dans la limite de mon temps libre, et Dieu seul sait que je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Dans la limite de mes moyens, je verrais ce que je peux faire, il faudrait déjà que je me rappelle de tout le monde – désolée, mais moi aussi j'ai des trous de mémoire '' – mais promis, je ne l'oublie pas. Alors je te remercie d'avance pour ta patience. J'espère que tu te rappelles au moins de l'allure de ceux qu'on connaît déjà dans la série. Sinon, je peux rien faire pour toi '' Je le ferais pour les personnages que j'ai moi-même inventés._

_J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser de trop centrer sur les Blade Killers, je ne vous cache pas que je les adore et qu'ils sont de loin mes personnages préférés, mais aussi parce que je leur réserve un sort made in Etoile du soir. Je veux aller plus loin que ce que j'avais prévu, alors si vous ne les aimez pas, je m'en excuse humblement. J'ai appris à les aimer, pourquoi pas vous ? _

_**Dernière chose : ce chapitre est classé M. Z'êtes prévenus.**_

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 49 : A nouveau réunis**

- Bienvenue en Australie ! souhaita Iris.

Les différentes équipes étaient toutes arrivées. Les White Tigers et les Saint-Shields étaient arrivés le même jour, à quelques heures d'intervalle et les Demolition Boys et les All Starz étaient arrivés deux jours après. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous chez Iris. Les White Tigers et les Saint-Shields incluent tous les amis de Tyson étaient déjà installés et il fut décidé que les derniers arrivés logent chez Alan, ce qui ne posa aucun problème. Ils étaient tous très heureux de se revoir même si cela ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

- Bonjour Iris, salua Tala.

Celle-ci lui sourit.

- Bonjour, as-tu fait bon voyage ?

- Excellent, je te remercie.

- Pitié, épargnez-nous le langage de bourges, se plaignit Bryan.

- Retourne avec les autres et sois poli, va tous les saluer.

- Pff. . .

Bryan retourna vers ses amis et salua tout le monde par politesse.

- As-tu parlé à Kai ?

- Pas encore, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. . .

- Ton temps viendra.

- Oui, bien sûr, ne t'en inquiète pas. Je vais m'excuser.

Elle tourna son regard vers la petite foule.

- Bryan et Yumi s'entendent toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois.

- Ces deux sauvages se battent sans arrêt, mais ils s'adorent, je connais Bryan, il conquérra Yumi très bientôt.

- A condition que Yuna l'accepte. Yumi est très immature.

- Moui, enfin bon. J'aurais bien aimé voir Kai et les autres.

- Sois un peu patient. Quand tu auras fini de t'installer, tu pourras. Pour l'instant, tu feras tout ce que Monsieur Lowell te dira.

- Oui, oui, je sais.

Iris sourit. Elle ne voulait pas révéler qu'elle les avait tous invités alors que Kai aurait largement pu héberger tout ce petit monde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je me demande comment se déroulera le Bal, réfléchit David.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te trouver une fiancée ? balança Zack.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Et Marina alors ?

- C'est un amour à sens unique.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'espérer.

- Non mais dis, je fais ce que je veux !

- Tu retomberas amoureux David.

David fut surpris par le soudain changement de ton de Zack. Il était plus triste.

- Zack. . .

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu trouveras quelqu'un, une femme ou un homme !

- Dans l'idéal, une femme sera parfaite, mais bon, si c'est un homme, je ne dirais pas non non plus s'il répond à mes attentes, répondit David, gêné.

- Moi, je veux que tu trouves quelqu'un, je t'aiderai.

- Zackounet, t'es trop mignon !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!

- Je l'ai trouvé mon homme, c'est toi !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Allez, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes ! David !!

David colla un énorme baiser sur la joue de Zack.

- Raaah, c'est dégoûtant, tu m'as bavé dessus !

- Tu as échangé des litres de salive avec Jason et tu veux même pas que je t'embrasse, c'est injuste !

- Idiot ! C'est différent ! rougit Zack jusqu'aux oreilles.

David se jeta sur Zack qui tomba à la renverse. David se retrouva sur lui.

- Ouais, j'suis en position de force ! J'peux faire tout ce que je veux ?

- Vire de sur moi !

- Nan !

- Ne joue pas les gosses !

- Mais mon Zackounet, je t'aiiiiiiiiime !!

Il tira un peu trop sur la chemise de son ami et les boutons craquèrent.

- Ah mince !

- Ma chemise !

- Aaah, désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès, j'te jure.

- Faudra me la rembourser.

- Oui, promis, fit David avec un sourire d'excuse.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Jason pour rentrer. Il trouva ses deux coéquipiers dans une posture plus que douteuse, l'un à califourchon sur l'autre qui avait la chemise entièrement déboutonnée.

- . . . Salut Jason ! essaya David avec un grand sourire.

- Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé de chambre.

Et il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.

- Oups. . .

- Comme tu dis. . . C'est de ta faute, t'as tué ma chemise !

- Maieuh !

Le visage de Zack s'attrista. David le remarqua.

- Zack. . .

Il leva le visage vers lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux me libérer maintenant s'il te plaît ?

David prit le visage de Zack entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Trop surpris pour bouger, Zack se laissa faire quelques secondes, mais le repoussa violemment.

- David, t'es dingue ?!

- Ben au moins, comme ça, tu réagis et tu n'es plus triste.

Zack comprit que David détestait le voir triste.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas compris. Pardonne-moi David.

- Bah. . . Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va coucher ensemble, on va le dire à Jason, ensuite, il me tuera pour te récupérer, vous vous réconcilierez et vous passerez une folle nuit d'amour.

- Dans tes rêves ! Dégage abruti !!

- Avec plaisir ! Ne m'oblige plus jamais à t'embrasser ! Beurk, j'ai embrassé un mec, mon meilleur pote en plus !

- Idiot, idiot, idiot !!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ils en font du bruit. . .

- Vos amis sont très attachés l'un à l'autre.

- Mouais. . . Je sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se disent des mots doux. Au fait Camille. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et appelle-moi Paul.

Il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit. Kai entra à ce moment.

- Paul, tu. . .

- Mais frappez aux portes avant. . .

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais lui faire ?!

Il se rua vers Paul et l'empoigna par le col, libérant Camille.

- Maître Kai !

- Tu sais elle a quel âge ?

- Ouais, 15 ans. . .

- 15 ans ! Elle n'a QUE 15 ans !!

- Ben. . . Elle était d'accord la première fois. . .

Kai lâcha Paul, sous le choc.

- Camille, peux-tu sortir un moment s'il te plaît ?

- Maître Kai. . .

- S'il te plaît !

- Oui !

Elle sortit précipitamment. Kai toisa Paul du regard.

- Quel âge as-tu Paul ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Elle était consentante.

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu imagines ? C'était sa première fois.

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles au juste ? C'est sa vie, pas la tienne.

- Elle est sous ma responsabilité !

- Elle n'a rien, bon sang, tu me prends pour qui ?! T'as eu une première expérience douloureuse ou quoi ?

Un coup de poing partit. Paul tomba sur le sol.

- Ça fait mal. . .

- Tant mieux !

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?

- Parce que je dois veiller sur elle, je l'ai promis à son père.

- Pourtant, elle veut me suivre en Angleterre.

- Quoi ?

- Elle veut que je l'emmène avec moi. C'est mieux si elle reste avec toi. Avec moi, elle ne sera jamais heureuse. Avec moi, elle pleurera beaucoup, et je ne serai pas là pour la consoler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- A ton avis, elle sera mieux avec toi ou avec moi ?

Kai tourna les talons.

- Elle fera elle-même son choix. Mais si tu la rends malheureuse. . .

« Tu viendras me chercher dans ma tombe. », pensa sombrement Paul.

- Fais ce que tu veux !

Kai sortit. Il croisa le regard de Camille. Celle-ci le regarda également. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot et partit dans le couloir. Camille le suivit des yeux un instant et finit par rejoindre Paul dans sa chambre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason s'était réfugié chez Iris.

- Allons, que t'arrive-t-il encore ?

- Zack ne me reviendra pas.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ?

- Il est allé voir ailleurs. Il a couché avec David.

- STOP ! Ne t'avance pas si vite. Il y a certainement une explication à tout ça.

- Mais si tu les avais vus !

- Je ne veux même pas savoir !

- C'est fini.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas te laisser abattre. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à toute cette histoire et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y croire toi aussi, c'est compris ?

- Iris. . .

- Ta réponse ?

- . . . Oui.

- Bien. Je ne peux pas te la fournir cette explication, mais crois-moi, Zack est bien trop amoureux pour avoir pensé à te trahir.

- Comment peux-tu prétendre ceci ?

- Bah. . . j'utilise ma tête. Et fais-en autant. C'est utile.

- Iris, tu fais quoi ? intervint Mariah et Lia. Ah. . . oups ?

- Elle est géniale ta maison ! arrivèrent les All Starz.

Un silence s'installa.

- Euh. . . je vais rentrer. Aujourd'hui n'est pas ma journée.

- Mais non Jason, attends, retint Iris. Ecoute, je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu promets de garder le secret ?

- . . . Si tu veux. . .

Iris raconta à Jason son projet. Il le trouva excellent.

- Le 22, c'est bientôt.

- Oui, dans cinq jours. Alors d'ici là, si tu pouvais tenir ta langue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Dis Jason, tu ne te sens pas seul chez Kai ? Tu es le bienvenu ici, tu sais. J'imagine pas comme ça doit être mort là-bas.

- En effet, ça l'est, mais nous sommes gâtés. Alors je ne me plains pas.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci. Je me sens tellement faible.

- Je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je vais m'en aller maintenant.

- D'accord. Passe quand tu veux.

- Merci.

Jason s'en alla. Avant de reprendre la route pour la résidence de Kai, il se promena un peu en ville. Il regarda les magasins. Il passait devant une vitrine de montres quand il entendit des filles glousser. Il se retourna. Deux filles, l'une brune aux yeux verts et l'autre brune aux yeux noisettes s'avancèrent timidement vers lui.

- Euh, excusez-nous. . .

- Est-ce que vous ne seriez pas Jason des Blade Killers ?

- C'est bien moi. . .

Eh zut ! Il aurait dû mentir.

- Ah ! s'émerveilla la brune aux yeux verts. Un autographe ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un autographe ?

« J'ai une tête à signer des autographes moi ? »

- Bien sûr.

« Fais chier. . . »

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil !

Jason leur signa leur carnet et leur fit un sourire charmeur. Il s'en alla en laissant les deux filles fondre.

Il voudrait tant être avec Zack.

- Il me manque. Et moi, je fais pitié. Même Paul et David m'en veulent. J'ai tout perdu. Tout. Il ne me reste rien.

Il se secoua.

- Arrête de te morfondre. Ils ne te reviendront pas comme ça. Il faut changer de comportement !

Jason décida carrément de changer son quotidien, à commencer par son look. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason rentra aux environs de vingt heures. Les Blade Breakers vinrent à sa rencontre, mais quand ils le virent, les mots leur manquaient.

- C'est. . . très original, fit remarquer Kenny.

- Pourquoi t'as changé de look comme ça Jason ? essaya un Tyson hésitant.

- Mon nom, c'est plus Jason. Appelez-moi Jay ! Yo !

Silence total.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, je voulais juste essayer.

- Imbécile, c'était pas drôle ! s'emporta Tyson.

- C'est quoi ces fringues ? demanda Max.

Jason portait du noir intégral. . . complété par des chaînes en argent qui pendaient de partout.

- Un look bad boy. Ça me va pas ?

- Pas du tout ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Je vais me changer alors.

- Tu ne vas pas dîner ? s'enquit Ray.

- J'ai déjà dîné en ville avec deux nanas. . . filles pardon.

- Ne te justifie pas.

- Alors je garde ces fringues.

Et il monta dans sa chambre. Les Blade Breakers n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Ça alors ! « Appelez-moi Jay ! Yo ! » Non mais dis, il a complètement pêté un câble ! s'alarma Tyson.

- C'est tout un système électrique qu'il a tué là. . . renchérit Kenny.

- Laissez-le, après tout, s'il est mieux comme ça. . . déclara Kai.

- Ben ouais mais quand même. . . Il craint, il me fait peur.

- Mouais. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était près de 23h quand Zack ouvrit à Jason.

- Qu'est-ce que tu. . . ?

Jason avait poussé Zack dans la chambre, referma la porte et plaqué son ami contre le mur. Sa main atteignit l'interrupteur et il éteint les lumières.

- Bordel, Jason. . . !

Jason plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Zack, le faisant taire. Ce dernier ne pouvait se débattre, d'une part parce qu'il était trop surpris, d'autre part parce que Jason le maintenait contre le mur avec une force étonnante. Même sa langue était liée, il ne pouvait donc crier. Mais à quoi bon crier ? Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il sentait clairement le désir de Jason, mais ce soir était sûrement plus violent que les autres. Zack refusait de répondre à ses caresses, mais la partie inférieure de son corps n'était pas d'accord avec son cerveau. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Les caresses de Jason lui avaient tant manqué. Et bien qu'il se laissait faire, il ne répondait pas à ses baisers. Quand Jason glissa une main à l'intérieur de son boxer, il retint un gémissement et se tendit. Mais que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Jason promena sa main sous son T-shirt, insistant sur les parties sensibles de cette zone. Sa langue se promena sur son cou et ses oreilles. Les sens de Zack étaient en feu. Ils glissèrent tous les deux contre le mur, les jambes de Zack ne le tenant plus. Jason se pencha sur lui pour passer sa langue sur son torse et son nombril. Malgré tout, Zack devait l'arrêter.

- Jason. . . suffoqua-t-il. Arrête. . . Ça suffit. . .

Mais la bouche experte de Jason s'en était prise à la partie la plus sensible du corps masculin. Zack en perdit presque la raison. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, et s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste que Jason arrête, mais il n'avait pas la force de le repousser. La bouche de Jason exerçait un travail de plus en plus actif, et l'emmena au bord de la jouissance quand il s'arrêta pour ôter ses propres vêtements et pour se positionner entre les jambes de Zack. Aucun dialogue n'avait été prononcé sauf la supplication de Zack qui n'avait servi à rien. Jason entra en lui sans aucun ménagement, ayant trop attendu. Zack ne cria pas, mais il s'accrocha au corps de son capitaine, la douleur se faisant ressentir. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, mais la jouissance était trop grande et un cri vint déchirer le silence de la pièce tandis qu'aucun son, même inaudible n'était sorti de la gorge de Jason. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le voilà mon Rating-M ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas pour ce moment difficile à supporter. Et pourtant, sans arrière-pensées, sincèrement, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un viol. Il y avait là, le consentement des deux parties. Alors ne venez pas m'attaquer par de basses provocations, car je répondrais au centuple. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre._

**_Chapitre 50 : La fureur de David_**

_Je l'adore lui._

_Bisous à tous et à toutes !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	51. La fureur de David

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 50 : La fureur de David**

Quand Zack se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la nuit qu'il avait passé. Un rêve ? Non, la douleur était trop présente. Il était sur son lit, mais ne se souvenait pas l'avoir atteint. Et bien sûr, quand il tourna la tête, Jason n'était pas là.

- Enfoiré. . . Il prend bien son pied et s'en va comme un voleur.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça si calmement ? Il devrait être en colère et aller frapper Jason. Après tout, il l'avait presque forcé. Et Zack ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il était meurtri, tout son corps l'était, et pas seulement ça. Zack avait ressenti de la violence et du désir, pas de l'amour. Et cette idée lui brisait le coeur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

- Merde, j'vais pas pleurer pour lui !

Un coup frappé à la porte le ramena à la réalité.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure pourtant.

Il n'était que six heures passées. Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur.

- La vache, il y est pas allé de main morte. . .

Il alla ouvrir et trouva David.

- C'est pas l'heure David.

- Et toi, va enfiler un truc. . .

Zack réalisa qu'il était nu, mais s'en fichait.

- Ouais, entre.

Pendant que David refermait la porte, Zack remit ses vêtements.

- Il n'est que six heures David, tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

Zack alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien de spécial, j'avais comme l'impression que tu ne dormais pas. Pourquoi t'étais tout nu ?

Comment allait-il réagir s'il lui racontait tout ?

- Ben. . .

Un bruit de verre cassé les interrompit.

- Ça venait. . .

- . . . de la chambre de Paul.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre de Zack et se dirigèrent vers celle de leur ami.

- Paul ? frappa David. Tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse.

- Paul, c'est nous. On entre.

Zack ouvrit la porte et lui et David se dirigèrent vers le lit de Paul.

- Paul. . . ?

- Ça va les gars. . . J'ai juste. . . fait tomber mon verre d'eau. . .

- Paul !

Zack toucha son front.

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! David, appelle Kai !

- Non, Zack. S'il te plaît. . .

- Mais Paul, tu es malade.

- Ça passera, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. . .

- Imbécile ! Ça ne passera pas ! La dernière fois aussi, tu as refusé de tout nous dire ! Je te déteste pour ça Paul, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser dépérir comme ça ? On est tes amis bordel, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Il faut te soigner Paul !

Paul posa sa main chaude sur celle de Zack et sourit.

- Tu es trop gentil Zack. Ne te laisse pas faire par Jason, d'accord ?

- Comment. . . ?

- Il n'aurait jamais dû te toucher ainsi cette nuit, mais c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait jamais dû. . . Je vais le tuer Zack, parce qu'il t'a fait trop de mal, et c'est inadmissible. Je vais le tuer. . .

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? demanda David.

Zack lui répondrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait s'occuper de Paul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bon alors, vous m'expliquez ? J'suis toujours le dernier au courant.

- Faudrait penser à te mettre au goût du jour.

- Si on me dit jamais rien aussi. . .

- Jason m'a juste forcé à coucher avec lui, c'est tout.

Il éclata de rire puis s'arrêta net.

- QUOI ?!

- Désolé d'avoir eu à te le dire comme ça.

- Non mais attends là. . . Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire toi aussi ?

- Va savoir. . .

- Il s'en sortira pas comme ça ?

- Noooooon, David, laisse tomber.

- Sûrement pas !

- David, Zack a raison, n'interfère pas.

- Et je devrais laisser courir ? Que dalle, j'vais m'le faire !

Il se leva, bien décidé à en finir avec Jason.

- David, ne fais pas ça !

- Ouais, vas-y David !

- PAUL !!

- Ben quoi ? Il le mérite.

- C'est pas toi qui lui disais de ne pas interférer ?

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Et maintenant ?!

- Advienne que pourra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de Jason. Il entra avec fracas, ce qui réveilla le capitaine. Il se redressa dans le lit.

- Jason ! Espèce de salaud !

Le garçon furieux se précipita et lui asséna un coup de poing bien senti. Jason sentit un filet de sang s'écouler au coin des lèvres. Il se leva furieusement et rendit le coup à son coéquipier qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Tu oses lever la main sur ton capitaine ?

- Ouais, et je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire. Zack. . . pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?

Jason sourit moqueusement.

- Tu es jaloux ?

Il bondit sur David et réussit à l'immobiliser au sol.

- Tu veux que je te fasse la même chose ?

Il passa sa langue dans son cou. David le projeta loin de lui avec la force de ses jambes.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus toi-même !

- Je ferai ce que bon me semble. Je ferai l'amour à Zack quand j'en aurais envie et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

- Sûrement pas, tu ne toucheras plus à Zack ! Ne l'approche plus jamais enfoiré !

- Tu peux parler toi, t'as bien pris ton pied avec lui toi aussi ! Zack est mon objet, il n'est à personne d'autre !

Ce fut les paroles en trop, David, plus furieux que jamais, se jeta sur Jason et le rua de coups.

- David, arrête !

C'était Zack.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu cherches en le battant à mort ?! David !

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas, et il continua de battre son capitaine. Zack se précipita pour l'arrêter.

- Arrête je te dis ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Mais Zack vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de David et comprit sa douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

La lumière s'alluma et éblouit tout le monde. C'était Kai et son équipe.

- David, Jason ?!

Tyson et Ray les séparèrent malgré la fureur de David.

- Lâchez-moi !

Ray lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui le fit se plier de douleur.

- Voilà, comme ça au moins. . .

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous battiez comme des malpropres ?

- Ça, c'est pas tes affaires, cracha Jason.

- Peut-être, mais allez vous battre ailleurs.

- C'est bon Kai, ils ne recommenceront plus, intervint sagement Paul. Zack, David, venez. Ça suffit maintenant.

Zack emmena David, toujours furieux.

- Je voudrais bien savoir qui est le capitaine ; Jason ou Paul, se demanda Max.

- Retournez vous coucher, ordonna Kai. Laissons-les se débrouiller, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Les Blade Breakers quittèrent la chambre de Jason. Ce dernier resta sur le sol à verser des larmes de fureur amère.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David restait silencieux à pleurer.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est allé trop loin, constata Paul.

- David, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'attrista Zack.

- Parce que tu es un être humain Zack, pas un objet.

- J'ai toujours été son jouet.

- C'est faux !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans de tels états.

- Zack, c'est trop cruel ce qu'il a dit. . .

- Ce n'est pas grave David, ce n'est pas grave.

Zack prit son ami dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Paul croisa le regard de Zack et soupira. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de David.

- Allez David, t'en fais pas. Cesse de pleurer. Ça nous fait mal de te voir ainsi.

Ce matin-là, aucun des Blade Killer n'alla à l'entraînement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ozuma, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr.

- Désolée, je vous l'emprunte pour pas longtemps.

Iris entraîna le Saint-Shield un peu plus loin.

- Tes amis ont eu des problèmes ?

- Oui, ils arrivent demain.

- OK, pas de problèmes !

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien pour la place. . .

- T'inquiète, y'en a assez pour tout le monde. Et Monsieur Lowell pourra en prendre.

- Je te remercie.

- Y'a pas de quoi !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il cavalait depuis des mois, mais la chance se présenta devant lui. Il entra dans l'hôtel qui portait l'affiche de l'annonce du Bal. Il vit deux jeunes filles en train de parler. Une rousse l'aperçut.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je peux vous aider ?

- Ouais. Le Bal, c'est pas un bobard ?

Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de parler.

- Si vous voulez une chambre, il faut payer.

- Ça va, j'ai des sous, mais le Bal, c'est quoi ?

- Vous savez lire ? C'est marqué à l'entrée. Le 22 mars, Bal Masqué avec toutes les équipes de Beyblade.

- Je vais prendre une chambre.

Il paya et prit la clé que la jeune fille lui tendait.

- Je vais enfin avoir ma revanche sur toi, petite soeur. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilààà !!! J'espère que vous aurez pas trop attendu ce chapitre. Les choses commencent à bouger vous trouvez pas ? Bon d'accord, c'est pas encore les finales, mais encore deux petits chapitres et vous aurez enfin le dénouement final. Je m'en rends compte que maintenant, mais c'est bientôt fini. . . J'avais vraiment pas réalisé. Mais va falloir attendre pour le chapitre 51 parce qu'il est commencé, mais pas fini. Et il est excessivement long (plus de 30 pages oO). Oui, je sais, mais c'est le chapitre du Bal._

_**Chapitre 51 : Le Bal Masqué** (logique non ?)_

_En espérant que vous me lirez encore !_

_Gros bisous !_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	52. Le Bal Masqué

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Bon, alors le site est peut-être en bug, ou je sais pas quoi, mais il me met plus les tirets pour les dialogues, ni le changement de scène, de paragraphe ou de décor. Alors j'espère que vous pourrez lire quand même, si vous n'avez pas compris un truc, vous me le dites. Oui, à moi aussi, ça me fait ch, c'est le cas de le dire -- Je n'ai ni le gras, ni le souligné en plus de ça.**

**Encore désolée, mais c'est pas ma faute.**

Chapitre 51 : Le Bal Masqué 

Les préparatifs du Bal battaient leur plein. Certains s'amusaient, d'autres beaucoup moins. Et tandis que chez Iris, ils n'irradiaient que des cris de bonne humeur, chez Kai, l'humeur était maussade.

C'est carrément mort ici. Le Bal est dans deux jours et ici, on dirait qu'on incinère quelqu'un. Tu vas voir que quelqu'un va se mettre à chialer.

Paul et David n'écoutaient Zack qu'à moitié. L'un se reposait sur son lit, l'autre pianotait on-ne-sait-quoi sur l'ordi.

M'écoutez pas, je dirais rien du tout.

Mais on ne t'écoute pas Zack.

Je sais bien !

Alors pourquoi tu protestes ?

Pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ça vous épuiserait de me répondre ?

Que répondre ? Tu as tout à fait raison, on n'a rien de plus à ajouter.

Zack soupira.

Zack. . .

Hum ?

On sait très bien ce que tu ressens, dit Paul. Mais on ne peut rien y faire.

Hum. . .

Tu m'en veux Zack ?

Zack baissa la tête.

Non.

Arrête, ne te force pas.

Et toi, ça fait des années que tu te forces. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut faire mal de voir un ami souffrir seul et ne rien vouloir dire à ses meilleurs potes. Je ne trouve pas ça normal. Mais toi, Paul. . . Toi, tu comptes plus que n'importe qui pour nous. . .

Zack serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il en avait assez de toutes ces larmes versées. David se leva et alla entourer ses épaules de ses bras.

Allez Zack, courage.

Je ne céderai pas. Je tiendrai jusqu'à la fin.

Oui, Zack. Oui, c'est bien.

Paul ébouriffa les cheveux les cheveux blonds de son ami.

Pardon Zack. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à ma place.

Ce n'est pas moi qui souffre, c'est toi.

Paul prit le visage de Zack entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

C'est bon Zack, je suis fort. On va s'en sortir, tout ira bien. C'est une promesse.

Il le serra dans ses bras.

On s'en est toujours sortis, et on s'en sortira encore. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Nous t'aimons tous Zack. David, et moi. Même si ce n'est pas suffisant, nous essayerons de combler le vide qu'il te manque. Alors s'il te plaît, fais-nous confiance.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne me manque rien. Je suis assez comblé comme ça. Vous, ma famille. . .

Et Jason ?

Zack baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

Le Bal est dans deux jours. Tâchons de nous y amuser.

Tu as raison Paul, s'enquit David. Zack, tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ?

Ah, euh. . . oui, si tu veux.

Paul, repose-toi encore d'accord ?

Oui, chef.

Zack et David sortirent puis virent Camille au détour d'un couloir. Son regard et celui de David se croisèrent. Ce dernier lui lança un regard glacial avant de se retourner vers Zack.

Tu louches sur la copine de ton meilleur ami ?

Même pas en rêve, cette fille est laide, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi tu dis ça enfin ? C'est vraiment cruel ce que tu dis là.

Alors ne va pas le répéter à Paul.

C'est pas le problème.

Cette fille est mauvaise. C'est elle qui est cruelle, pas moi. Elle fera souffrir Paul tôt ou tard.

Pourtant, tu as dit que tu l'appréciais.

Je me suis trompé.

Comment peut-on être stupide à ce point ?

Zack, utiliser quelqu'un pour servir ses propres intérêts, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait.

David ! Ne l'accuse pas sans preuves, je ne te permettrais pas de l'insulter plus longtemps.

Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de preuves ?

Tu n'as pas le droit de t'interposer. Paul sait ce qu'il fait. Ils sont conscients.

Parce que tu crois que coucher avec quelqu'un de quinze ans, c'est conscient ?!

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Si Paul en ressort meurtri, elle le seront !

Les deux garçons se calmèrent en se toisant du regard.

David, tu crains.

Ouais, grave, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Pourquoi tu t'en fais tant pour Paul ?

Parce que je l'aime, ce n'est toujours pas clair ?

Ce n'est pas une raison.

Ça l'est pour moi. Je suis à bout, entre Jason et Camille, je ne sais pas qui va passer le premier à la casserole.

Ne te mets pas dans des embrouilles phénoménales avant la finale.

On en a déjà jusque-là Zack.

Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Viens, allons nous entraîner un peu.

Zack suivit son ami dans la salle d'entraînement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour Camille, salua Paul quand la jeune fille entra dans sa chambre.

Bonjour Paul. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Ça va, je te remercie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ton ami, David. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

David ? Pourtant, il m'a dit qu'il t'appréciait.

Ce n'est plus le cas alors.

Ne t'en fais pas, je lui parlerais.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Bah, on verra bien.

Oui. . .

Allez, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

Tu as raison, se força-t-elle à sourire.

Viens là.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et vint se blottir dans les bras du Blade Killer.

Je t'aime.

Camille ne répondit pas. Paul l'embrassa.

Allez, retourne travailler.

Eh ? Ah. . . oui. . .

Kai m'interdit de te toucher, alors je vais l'écouter pour une fois. Je ne suis pas chez moi après tout.

Oui. Je vais y aller alors.

Oui, vas-y.

La jeune fille ressortit. Une fois dans le couloir, elle serra les poings, furieuse et partit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour du Bal tant attendu arriva enfin.

Marina, tu es belle comme ça !

Merci Tammy, sourit-elle. Toi aussi, tu es charmante.

Les Ailes de la Victoire, ainsi que toutes les filles allant au Bal étaient toutes ravissantes dans leurs robes achetées pour l'occasion. Les garçons aussi étaient tous très charmants.

Quelle effervescence ce soir.

Tu ne vas pas avec elles Alan ?

Hum. . . Si, si. Mais j'emmène Meagan avec moi. Ma chérie, tu veux voir ton papa danser ?

Ouaiiis ! Tu viens Kim ?

Non, je vais rester ici, j'ai des choses à faire.

Mais Kim. . .

Allons Meagan, Kim ne peut pas venir.

Alors je reste avec elle.

Tu ne veux pas venir avec papa ?

Mais Kim, elle sera toute seule.

Tu préfères Kim à moi, monde cruel.

Kim rit.

Si Meagan veut rester, qu'elle reste. De toute façon, elle s'endormira vite.

Oui, très bien. Elle ne verra pas non plus sa grande soeur danser.

Marina ne dansera pas, elle sera au piano.

C'est pareil.

Alan balaya la salle d'un regard. Ils étaient tous là. Les Ailes de la Victoire, les White Tigers, les Demolitioin Boys, les All Starz, les Saint-Shields et leurs amis. Pas un ne manquait. Cela faisait énormément de monde. Mais il était heureux de voir ses protégées sourire à nouveau. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Eh, il paraît qu'ils proposent plein de trucs là-bas ! s'exclama Hilary.

Des trucs douteux, rétorqua Matt.

Ouais, c'est quoi ce plan à deux sous ? demanda Gareth.

Plus délicat qu'eux, c'est dur, se plaignit la pauvre Hilary.

Laisse-les dire, ils s'amuseront quand même, consola Yuna. Yumi. . . où est-ce qu'elle est encore ?

C'est sûr qu'on peut pas venir en jean ? demanda la jeune fille en se présentant devant sa jumelle.

Tu es mignonne comme ça.

Pas à l'aise du tout.

J'en connais un qui va te dévorer des yeux toute la soirée, se moqua Yuna en lançant un regard à Bryan.

Idiote ! balança Yumi en rougissant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick était assis à regarder les festivités d'un oeil distrait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? surgit Mariam.

Rien. Ça va.

Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer les soirées.

En effet, je n'en suis pas fan.

Pourquoi ça ? Mauvais souvenir ?

Regarde Yakami. Elle s'amuse quand même alors que. . .

Yakami est une fille pleine de vie. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Ça lui fera plus mal qu'autre chose. Fais comme elle, c'est tout. Amuse-toi comme tout le monde.

Oui, tu as raison.

J'ai toujours raison, sourit-elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Iris.

Oui !! répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

Alors on peut y aller ! sourit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers « Le Syd' », l'hôtel où ils reverront Shana, mais aussi deux autres rencontres inattendues qui ne vont pas manquer de pimenter la soirée qui n'avait même pas encore commencé. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La plaie, j'veux pas y aller.

Arrête de te plaindre Zack, par pitié. Et mets ta cravate correctement.

Maieuh ! On ressemble à des pingouins, les mecs vont tous être habillés de la même façon, ce sera un troupeau de pingouins sur la banquise.

Parmi de jolies fleurs épanouies, rêvassa David.

Les filles sont jolies, ouais ! Et nous, on est moches à crever.

Ton langage Zack, ton langage, soupira Paul.

On s'en fout de comment je parle, zut !

Tu pourrais faire un effort, au moins pour ce soir. Le smoking ne va pas avec ton langage grossier.

Je l'ai pas choisi ce costume. Il est moche en plus. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi on y va à ce Bal.

Parce qu'on est obligés ?

N'importe quoi !

C'est juste vivement conseillé par la Fédération.

Et alors ? C'est pas obligé !

Zack, t'es super fatigant là.

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras, frustré, et s'assit sur le lit en attendant que ses compagnons aient terminé de s'habiller.

Ah là là, il fait la tête.

Zackounet, tu fais la tête ?

Evidemment, il ne répondit pas.

Roooh, allez Zack chéri !

Vous êtes lourds à la fin, vous me demandez de me taire et après, vous m'embêtez !

On se détend. Comme les temps ne vont pas forts, on fait ce qu'on peut.

C'est tout pour ma pomme !

Faut pas nous tendre d'aussi belles perches.

Ne les attrapez pas !

Arrête Paul, rit David.

Mais il est tellement mignon ! Regarde-le, on dirait un petit garçon.

Raaah, ça suffit ! Je m'en vais !

Zack partit en claquant la porte.

Bah. . . Il est parti.

Ouais. . .

David et Paul éclatèrent de rire.

Attends là. . . Faut pas le laisser tout seul.

Merde !!

Ton langage ! réprimanda Paul en accourant à la suite de David pour retrouver Zack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pff, ils sont lourds à la fin.

Qui ça ? apparut la dernière personne que Zack avait envie de voir.

Toi aussi t'es lourd, alors fiche-moi la paix Jason.

Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je ne t'ai rien fait pour le moment.

Parce que tu comptais faire quelque chose ? Espèce d'enfoiré, ne m'approche pas. On en a tous assez de tes conneries, moi plus que personne d'autre. Alors dégage.

N'essaie pas de paraître calme alors que tu boues de colère.

Détrompe-toi, pervers à la manque. Mes hormones ne me jouent pas de tours à moi, sourit malicieusement Zack.

Jason fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il autant d'assurance ?

Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps. Tu m'aimes non ?

Ah bon ?

Salaud !

Ton langage. T'es pas chez toi ici, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Je te conseille de calmer tes ardeurs. Si tu n'en es pas capable, alors va voir ailleurs. David, Paul et moi ; on a essayé. De te comprendre, de te pardonner. On a essayé Jason. Mais on a pas pu. Excuse-nous, capitaine. On se sera bien battus jusqu'à la fin. On était heureux ensemble, hein Jason ? En tout cas, moi, j'étais vraiment le garçon le plus heureux de la Terre. A bientôt pour la finale.

Zack s'en alla, les mains dans les poches.

Ce n'est pas fini ! Je ne renoncerai pas à toi, je te reprendrai par tous les moyens, même si, pour ça, je dois affronter toute la noblesse d'Angleterre ! Tu m'entends Zack, je ne renoncerai jamais, quoiqu'il m'en coûte ! Insulte-moi, maudis-moi autant que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas partir !

Bien que s'éloignant peu à peu, Zack avait bien entendu toutes les belles paroles de son capitaine.

Pff, bouffon. Moi aussi, je peux en dire de belles. Pour qui il se prend ? On dit plus ça de nos jours. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors c'est ça « Le Syd' » ? dit Mariah en le regardant.

Je préfère cent fois la maison d'Iris et celle de Monsieur Lowell, déclara Joseph.

En plus, c'est une crétine qui le tient, balança Nick.

J'espère qu'on la verra pas de la soirée, pria Mariam.

Tu rêves, si c'est elle qui organise, sois sûre qu'on la verra, cracha Bryan.

C'est pas permis les mochetés de son genre, ajouta Gareth.

Iris sourit, gênée, face à tous ces commentaires envers Shana.

On est ici pour s'amuser non ? essaya-t-elle.

Ouais, mais on a pas envie qu'elle vienne tout gâcher, s'enquit Tala.

On ne sait rien de son plan.

Et je suis sûr qu'il est foireux et bancal.

Vous n'arrêtez pas de la dénigrer cette pauvre fille.

Pauvre fille ? Je dirais gamine bornée, mais bon.

Tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche Tala.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Allons, allons, entrons donc et jugeons par nous-mêmes.

Un masque était distribué à chaque personne à l'entrée.

Ah tiens, j'avais oublié que c'était masqué, affirma Lia.

Moches ces masques. . . se plaignit Michael.

Ne te plains pas, gronda Emily en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Ça va, ça va. . .

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Eh bien je dois dire que la première partie de son plan est loin d'être foireuse et bancale, dit Iris.

Ouais, quand on est riche. . .

Mauvaise langue.

C'est la vérité.

Profitons de la réception pendant qu'elle n'est pas encore là.

Comme tu veux, bougonna Tala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tu ne dis rien Zack ? Tu es si bavard d'habitude, questionna Tyson sur le chemin.

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Absolument pas.

Alors ne demande pas.

J'aurais essayé, crétin !

Du calme Tyson, essaya Max.

C'est vrai Zack, intervint David. Tu es calme ce soir.

Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et pourquoi il leur répond à eux et pas à moi ? s'indigna Tyson. C'est de la discrimination.

Il y a une différence entre la discrimination et la rivalité Tyson, dit sagement Ray.

Que dalle, on est tous égaux, on est tous des frères.

T'avance quand même pas trop, ça ferait peur.

Laissez-le dire, si ça l'amuse.

Kai, toujours aussi aimable.

Inutile de me remercier.

C'est vraiment très drôle.

On pourrait pas faire une trêve le temps d'une soirée ? proposa Paul qui en avait vraiment marre.

D'accord, mais je ne les embrasserais pas.

Personne ne te demande de faire ça. Il y a trêve et trêve.

Eh, j'viens de trouver des adjectifs qui collent à tout le monde. Kai le taciturne, Ray le sage, Max le joyeux, Paul le pacifiste, David le gentil, Zack l'excité et Jason le capitaine un peu barge.

Et toi , t'es lourd Tyson !

Oh bon, ça va, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous inventer encore ?

Eh, votre petit copain intello vient pas ?

Kenny ? Il est resté chez Kai, il n'aime pas les fêtes.

Ah ok.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du « Syd' ».

Tiens, le voilà. Y'a déjà du bruit à l'intérieur.

Les autres ont dû arriver.

Ils s'approchèrent, prirent les masques et entrèrent.

Ils sont là ! s'exclama une voix aiguë.

Hilary ?!

Salut Tyson, salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mais. . .

Tous débarquèrent.

Mon dieu, murmura David.

Ils sont tous. . . TOUS LÀ !!

Tous là, ouais.

Yakami, comment vas-tu ?!

Bonsoir Tyson, sourit la jeune fille.

Tieeeeens Ozuma. . .

Moi aussi, content de te revoir.

Allez, enterrons la hache de guerre.

Ouais.

Au fait. . .

C'est OK Tyson, ne t'en inquiète plus.

Je les verrais tout à l'heure.

Pas de problème.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Zaaaack !

Une petite fille sauta dans les bras de Zack.

Amy ?! Que fais-tu ici ?

Mon poussin !

Maman, papa ?!

Dans mes bras !

Une belle femme blonde aux yeux verts étreignit le garçon.

Maman. . . Papa, fais quelque chose.

Mon grand garçon, quelle joie de te revoir !

L'homme, le portrait craché de Zack, l'étreignit à son tour.

Arrêtez, c'est embarrassant. . .

Tout le monde les fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Comment vont tes coéquipiers depuis le temps ?

David et Paul vont bien, je te remercie papa.

Et Jason ? demanda Amy.

Jason ? Mais on s'en fout de lui. . .

Zack ?

C'est rien ma puce. L'Australie te plaît-elle ?

Oui, beaucoup. Je suis contente de te revoir Zack.

Moi aussi Amy, je suis très heureux.

Il embrassa sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Peu importait les regards, ce soir, Zack n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être avec sa famille. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait avoir.

Shana arriva, certains bougonnèrent, mais tous se turent.

Bienvenue à tous ! souhaita-t-elle. J'espère qu'à cette soirée, organisée par les beybladeurs les plus talentueux du Tournoi, vous vous amuserez tous. Des centaines d'activités seront à votre disposition, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Des loisirs, des spectacles, mais aussi des concours sont aménagés, vous pouvez vous y inscrire dès maintenant. Je remercie tout le monde d'être venu et j'espère que vous serez satisfaits. Que le Bal commence !

Aussitôt, la musique s'éleva dans une sonorité puissante pour annoncer le début de la fête.

Pour l'instant, tout se passe à merveille, commenta Iris.

Espérons que ça dure, répondit Tala. On est obligé de mettre ces masques ?

Fais comme tout le monde pour une fois.

Ouais. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy s'approcha de Jason et le contempla.

Bonsoir Amy. Que veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas avec Zack ?

Zack est triste. Il est triste et content à la fois. Tu as fait quelque chose à mon grand frère ?

Jason la regarda et soupira.

Peut-être bien.

Si c'est le cas, alors je te déteste. Tu n'as pas le droit de le faire souffrir. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire du mal à mon grand frère.

Il approcha une main vers elle, mais Amy s'en alla en courant vers son frère.

Je suis désolé Amy, tu es bien loin de la vérité.

Il se remémora douloureusement la nuit où il avait abusé de Zack.

Bonsoir Jason.

Il sortit de sa torpeur.

Bonsoir Iris.

Toujours déprimé ?

. . . Ça va.

Pour ce soir, oublie tes soucis et amuse-toi s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas venu pour être déprimé tout le temps.

Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de remonter le temps ?

Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est essayer de réparer tes erreurs.

Cette erreur ne peut se réparer par aucun moyen.

Alors essaie de changer toi-même. Ça sera déjà un bon point. Ne t'inquiète pas Jason. Tout s'arrangera. Crois en l'avenir.

Je voudrais bien. Crois-moi Iris, je voudrais bien.

Iris soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer.

Je te laisse Jason. Si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle remit son masque et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Même Zack serait incapable de te reconnaître avec ce masque. Bye.

Jason comprit instantanément ses paroles.

Je ne vais pas le berner avec un stupide masque. . .

Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fête battait son plein. La musique se faisait entendre aux quatre coins de la salle. Tous – ou presque – s'amusaient autour de friandises et de boissons douces. Tyson s'approcha d'Ozuma.

On y va ?

Ozuma hocha la tête.

Allons-y.

Ozuma le mena vers un coin isolé de la salle de Bal. Tyson ne put contenir son enthousiasme.

Eh ! Comment allez-vous ?!

Les quatre personnes, un peu surprises et déboussolées, levèrent la tête vers le jeune homme.

Tyson. . .

Bonsoir Kane.

Flash-back

Ozuma, toi qui restes au Japon, est-ce que je pourrais te demander une faveur ?

J'ai vraiment pas envie de te l'accorder, mais dis toujours.

Tu sais, cette équipe, les Psykicks ?

Euh, ouais, vous vous êtes faits éclater par eux aux demis.

Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Les délivrer.

Pardon ?

Ozuma, on les connaît. Et ils ne sont pas des ennemis. Ils sont manipulés. Trouve leur QG, et détruis leur organisation. Mets leur chef hors d'état de nuire. S'il te plaît !

Attends Tyson. Je comprends pas. Ils vous ont massacrés et pourtant. . .

Nous avons déjà combattu contre eux il y a des années. Tu as bien vu leurs spectres. Ce sont des faux, des copies, des robots et des machines à tuer sans aucune âme. Les Psykicks se font berner par la puissance, ils ont été manipulés contre leur gré. Ce sont nos amis.

Des amis ?

Ne te méprends pas. Tu ne les connais pas. Seuls nous, les Blade Breakers, les connaissons. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Ozuma soupira. Vraiment, ce Tyson ne lui créait que des ennuis.

Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne vois pas comment.

Ils sont manipulés par un savant fou. Fais-en ce que tu veux, mais libère Kane, Salima, Jim et Goki.

T'es marrant toi. . .

Je ne te demanderais plus rien après.

D'accord, mais si j'ai besoin d'aide, je mettrais mes amis au courant.

T'es super Ozuma, merci !

Ouais, ne me remercie pas trop tôt, je ne te garantis rien.

Que tu acceptes est déjà beaucoup.

Fin du flash-back

Au final, les Saint-Shields avaient réussi, ils avaient à nouveau fait exploser le laboratoire où le Docteur B faisait ses expériences sur les Psykicks ainsi que leurs spectres. Kane et ses amis avaient perdu les quatre cyber-spectres après une dernière expérience ratée. Ils en avaient souffert et avaient enduré tout ça seuls. Quand Ozuma était venu, ils avaient fait la connaissance des célèbres Saint-Shields. Ils ne comprenaient pas bien pourquoi ils les avaient sauvés. Ozuma leur avait tout expliqué. Les Psykicks remercièrent Tyson en eux-mêmes, attendant le moment où ils pourraient le faire de vive voix. Ce soir, ils en avaient enfin l'occasion.

Tyson, Ozuma nous a tout raconté. Nous voudrions tous te remercier.

C'est rien. On est amis non ?

Ces mots sonnaient tellement vrais que les Psykicks en eurent le cœur serré.

Nous sommes désolés.

Eh, je ne veux pas d'excuses. Que vous alliez bien est déjà un grand réconfort pour moi. Alors souriez un peu, et amusez-vous. Attendez-moi ici un instant.

Tyson partit pour cinq minutes et revint avec ses trois coéquipiers.

Ça alors, Tyson disait vrai ! s'exclama Max. Ça fait tellement plaisir de tous vous revoir sains et saufs.

Oui, approuvra Ray. Ils se portent bien. N'est-ce pas Kai ?

Ce dernier jeta juste un « C'est bien. ».

Comment te portes-tu Salima ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Ray.

Bien, je te remercie.

Cependant, les airs qu'ils donnaient étaient factices. En réalité, ils souffraient encore de leurs douloureuses expériences.

Si tout va bien, alors pourquoi ne riez-vous pas ? demanda sombrement Tyson.

Leurs yeux se teintèrent de tristesse et de douleur.

Nous ne valons plus rien, commença Jim.

Nous ne sommes plus des beybladeurs, cette époque est révolue, dit durement Goki.

En tant que beybladeurs, vous ne valez peut-être plus rien, mais en tant qu'être humain ? Est-ce si important que ça d'avoir des toupies et d'avoir des spectres ? Vos cybers sont partis et alors ? Ils vous aimaient et sont partis parce qu'ils souffraient, comme leurs maîtres.

Max. . .

Souffrir est une expérience par laquelle tout le monde est passé. La vie continue, je ne veux que personne ne souffre.

Max leur adressa un gentil sourire.

Vous avez été invités aussi, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Max a raison, dit Ray en tendant la main devant Salima.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

Viens. Allons danser, dit-il en remettant son masque.

Salima accepta sa main et mit également son masque.

Les Psykicks avaient de nouveau repris confiance en eux. Et c'était grâce à leurs nouveaux amis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tu connais cette fille ? demanda Lia à Tamara en dévisageant le nouveau couple qui commençait à danser.

Tu es jalouse ?

Non, sourit Lia. Je fais confiance à Ray.

Alors tout va bien. Elle doit être une simple amie.

Oui, sûrement. Tu vas t'inscrire quelque part ?

Au violon.

Mais as-tu vu ton adversaire ?

Oui, c'est Shana, dit Tammy avec un grand sourire.

Ne souris pas, elle est dangereuse et te causera du tort.

Elle ne me battra pas dans mon domaine de prédilection. Et si elle me bat, je lui rendrais au centuple.

Tu es dangereuse Tammy.

Moi ? Absolument pas.

Et elle dit ça avec un grand sourire. Je plains Shana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y'a personne qui te plaît ici ?

Zack, laisse tomber, pourquoi tu veux me trouver quelqu'un ?

Parce que tu n'as pas le droit d'être seul.

Je ne suis pas seul. Je vous ai, Paul et toi.

Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il te faut quelqu'un qui est prêt à partager ta vie.

Et si personne ne veut ?

Allons demander à Amy !

T'es fou ou quoi ?! C'est ta petite soeur et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec ton poing dans la figure.

Elle ne te plaît pas ?

Non !

Quoi ?!

Je veux dire, si, elle est adorable. Mais elle est trop jeune, et je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme j'ai aimé Marina. Je suis désolé Zack. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour moi, mais je t'assure que ça va aller.

Alors, il n'y a aucun espoir pour que tu soies heureux ?

Mais je le suis Zack. Cette vie-là me convient parfaitement.

Alors allons danser !

. . . Quoi ?

Danse et sois heureux !

Zack le poussa sur la piste de danse et le somma de danser.

Mais je n'ai pas de partenaire !

Aucun problème pour ça ! Regarde !

Les couples changeaient sans cesse au rythme de la musique, à chaque pas, les personnes s'échangeaient leurs partenaires. Zack prit la main d'une jeune fille qui passait par là et se mit aussitôt à côté de David pour lui passer le relais. La jeune fille rit à travers son masque.

Zack est en forme ce soir, dit-elle.

David reconnut la voix.

Iris ?

Amuse-toi, dit-elle avant de changer de partenaire.

Des centaines de personnes défilaient, mais David n'en reconnut que la moitié. Les masques étaient imposants, impossible de reconnaître avec qui il dansait à moins de voir la personne de dos. Et encore, fallait-il qu'il fasse la différence entre ceux qu'il connaissait et les autres.

C'est quoi cette fête où on reconnaît personne ?

Alors, tu t'amuses ? approcha Zack.

Mouais. . . Où est Paul ?

Quelque part sur la piste ?

Il est en état ?

Apparemment oui.

C'est prudent ?

Bah, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul dansait en effet, principalement avec des inconnues.

C'est crevant de danser comme ça. . .

Une jeune fille aux yeux bleus passa dans ses bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Paul s'immobilisa. Ces yeux bleus. . .

Bonsoir Paul. . . murmura-t-elle avant de changer.

Attends ! Mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Elle était là, et elle avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les activités allaient bientôt commencer. Les trois premières épreuves étaient le piano, le basket et le patinage sur glace. Zack passa aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir tellement il faisait chaud. Il retira son masque dans le couloir.

Pff, soupira-t-il. Chaud. . .

Mais il sentit qu'on le retint par l'épaule et qu'on le plaqua contre un mur.

Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que. . . ?

Ses lèvres furent scellées par celles d'une autre personne. Zack devina aisément de qui il s'agissait. Il repoussa violemment la personne.

Dégage ! T'es dans un hôtel ici !

Jason enleva son masque.

Dommage. . . Iris avait dit que tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas avec le masque.

Dommage pour toi, ouais. Tu veux profiter de moi encore ? Désolé, ce sera sans moi. Profite tout seul.

Mais Jason le retint et passa sa langue le long de son oreille.

Non mais dis, tu te crois où là ? le repoussa encore une fois Zack. Lâche-moi. Je le répèterai pas. Je veux pas d'emmerdes pour ce soir.

Tu parles toujours aussi mal.

Et alors ? C'est tes affaires ?

Peut-être.

Peut-être dans tes rêves ouais. Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

On dit « s'il te plaît ».

T'es lourd !

Mauvaise réponse.

Jason l'embrassa sans ménagement. Zack en avait sérieusement marre.

J'ai pas envie de jouer Jason. Tu comprends pas que c'est terminé ?

Ce n'est pas terminé ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne renoncerai pas à toi !

Alors commence par me laisser tranquille si tu veux avoir une chance de me récupérer imbécile ! C'est pas en me forçant que tu réussiras ! Je savais pas qu'un Duc, ça réfléchissait aussi peu.

Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot !

Lâche-moi McWyatt !

Sans réfléchir, Jason asséna un violent coup à Zack.

Et en plus, il me frappe. . .

Zack. . . Pardon. . . pardon Zack, je ne voulais pas !

M'approche pas, enfoiré. Si tu me touches encore, j'te jure que j'te raterais pas.

Je t'aime, Zack.

Ce dernier garda le silence puis lâcha :

Essaie de me reconquérir honnêtement. Mais souviens-toi bien que je ne suis pas un objet mais un être humain. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Sur ces dernières paroles, Zack s'en alla en laissant derrière lui un Jason complètement déboussolé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je vais te battre Tala, se dit Marina.

Son rival était Tala.

Allez Marina ! encouragea Tyson.

Elle lui sourit. Quand le silence s'installa, Marina commença. Elle était parfaitement à l'aise avec le piano et les touches glissaient sous ses doigts. Elle s'était améliorée depuis la dernière fois. Les notes furent mélodieusement jouées, le son s'amplifia et la musique devint un peu plus rapide. Tous étaient subjugués par la beauté de la musique qui se jouait.

Tala, il est encore temps de te rendre.

Elle est douée, mais je le serais dix fois plus.

Quel frimeur. . . murmura Iris. Marina est imbattable.

Tu ne m'as pas encore vu au piano.

Non, mais Marina est merveilleuse. Elle gagnera. Même face à toi.

On verra bien.

Ce fut au tour de Tala de jouer, et comme Iris s'y attendait, sa performance était médiocre face à celle de Marina. Et les applaudissements qu'il eut n'étaient rien comparés à l'ovation de Marina. Comme Iris l'avait prédit, Marina gagna haut la main.

Tu disais quoi déjà ? se moqua Iris. Que tu allais gagner ? Elle est jolie ta victoire, mais c'est bizarre, tu n'as pas l'air heureux.

La ferme.

Iris sourit.

Allez, ce n'est qu'une broutille.

Je sais.

C'est quoi maintenant ? Basket ?

Oui. Je me demande qui s'est inscrit.

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse.

Oh, Ray et Max.

Et deux des All Starz.

Aucune chance face à Eddy, s'approcha Emily.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Eddy est basketteur professionnel.

En effet, ça ne se discute pas.

Les équipes se formèrent. Eddy et Max contre Steve et Ray. Le match débuta.

Vas-y Ray ! encouragea Lia.

Allez Eddy, t'es le meilleur non ?

Allez Max ! s'écria Tammy.

Max jeta un regard vers sa petite-amie et se reçut le ballon en pleine figure.

Aïeuh. . .

Max, regarde le ballon quand je te fais la passe.

Désolé, je regardais ailleurs.

Ça, j'avais compris.

Tammy, tu déconcentres Max, se moqua Lia.

La jeune fille rougit.

Désolée.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit gentiment Max.

Le match continua. Comme prévu, Eddy et Max gagnèrent grâce aux capacités d'Eddy, basketteur professionnel.

Ouais, bien joué les garçons ! félicité Emily.

C'était tout vu avec Eddy, il ne devrait pas être permis de jouer sachant ses antécédents, précisa Ray.

Il est jaloux, se moqua Lia.

N'importe quoi !

Alors pourquoi tu te justifies ?

Ray rougit.

Allez, c'est qu'un jeu. Et puis t'es le meilleur pour moi.

Lia embrassa son petit-ami sur la joue.

Amusons-nous ce soir.

Elle sourit, sourire que Ray lui rendit.

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi Lia.

Un peu plus loin, Salima les avait observés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jim.

Rien. Rien du tout.

Ils sont vraiment tous sympas.

Oui, hocha-t-elle de la tête. Ils le sont vraiment beaucoup.

Profite de la soirée Salima, nous sommes libres maintenant.

Je te remercie Jim, lui sourit-elle. Mais je vais bien.

Je n'en doute pas.

Jim, Kane et Goki vont-ils bien ?

Jim haussa les épaules.

Plus ou moins. Tu sais, il nous faut à tous un temps d'adaptation.

Oui, je sais. Mais ce serait bien si on pouvait tous en profiter.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pense plutôt à toi.

D'accord.

Jim s'éloigna de son amie.

Tu as sans doute raison Jim. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hein ? Yumi est mon adversaire ?

Désolée Iris, je ne savais pas que. . .

Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Iris en chaussant ses patins blancs. Un peu de compétition nous fera du bien. Tu pratiques depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Et je le pratique encore aujourd'hui.

Iris sourit nerveusement. Elle le pratiquait depuis moins de temps et presque plus aujourd'hui.

Je serais ravie de te voir gagner. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux aussi. C'est moi qui commence.

Attends, j'ai pas fini de t'attacher les cheveux ! protesta Lia. Ne sois pas aussi impatiente.

Je ne le suis pas, bouda la jeune fille.

Voilà, j'ai fini, tu peux partir.

Merci !

Je crois qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre toi Yumi, soupira Lia.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Parce qu'elle s'est foulée la cheville y'a pas si longtemps que ça et qu'elle ne le pratique pas aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait.

Alors j'abandonne.

Hors de question. Tu vas lui faire comprendre.

Lia. . .

T'inquiète, sourit-elle.

L'épreuve de patinage débuta avec la prestation d'Iris. Celle-ci était médiocre, les pas mal assurés et elle était hésitante.

Mince, j'ai plus l'habitude, pensa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard vers l'assistance et croisa le regard de Kai qui l'observait attentivement. Elle lui sourit. Kai fut surpris, et ça se voyait.

Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda innocemment Tala ayant parfaitement intercepté le sourire de la patineuse.

Rien du tout.

Elle est jolie. . . quand elle te sourit.

Iris. . . a toujours été jolie.

Ce fut au tour de Tala d'être surpris.

C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi sentimental.

Va t'en.

Non, pourquoi ? Je reste si je veux.

Alors ferme-la.

Tala éclata de rire intérieurement. Ces deux-là se réconcilieraient vite.

Aïe !

Iris était tombée sur la fin.

Iris ! s'inquiétèrent Lia et Tammy.

La jeune fille sortit de la piste.

Ça va, j'ai rien. Ça arrive de tomber.

Alan Lowell arriva et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Monsieur Lowell ?

Tu as mal à la cheville non ?

Elle se tut puisque c'était la vérité.

Ne force pas Iris. Ils ne t'accepteront pas si tu te blesses gravement.

Je sais. Mais ce n'est rien.

Pour l'instant, ce n'est rien. Mais tu n'es pas à l'abri d'un incident. Iris, sois un peu prudente.

Je suis désolée. . .

Alan soupira.

Repose-toi.

Elle hocha la tête. Dehors, elle entendit les applaudissements pour Yumi. Sa prestation avait été excellente. Mais elle était désolée pour Iris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tu as été épatante sur la glace tout à l'heure.

Yumi tourna son regard vers Bryan.

Ne te force pas à me le dire. Tu as été payé, c'est ça ?

Tu m'énerves à te braquer à la moindre chose qu'on te dit ! Tu es insupportable à vivre !

Je ne me braque pas, c'est toi qui m'oblige à le faire. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je vais aller ranger mes patins.

Elle lui tourna le dos et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Attends, j'ai pas fini de parler !

Il la rattrapa sans savoir vraiment ce qui le motivait à le faire. Il se mit devant elle.

Pourquoi. . . pourquoi on essaierait pas ?

De faire quoi ?

De devenir amis tiens.

Elle haussa les épaules.

D'accord.

Elle le contourna pour poursuivre sa route. Mais Bryan la retint par le poignet.

Comment ça « d'accord » ? Ça veut dire quoi ça « d'accord » ?

Ben quoi, tu me dis d'essayer, alors j'essaie, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! Lâche-moi, j'ai à faire !

Je ne te lâcherais pas ! s'écria-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur du couloir.

Yumi était trop surprise pour bouger. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Yumi. Son regard se durcit.

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

Rien. Rester comme ça, ça me va aussi.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Allez, laisse-moi partir.

Bryan passa sa main sur sa joue.

Et si je te garde, est-ce que ça te convient ?

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était différent du précédent. Il était honnête et réel. Rien à voir avec le règlement de compte de la dernière fois. Yumi y répondit sincèrement. Bryan se sépara un peu trop vite à son goût.

C'est d'accord pour faire une trêve ?

Une trêve pour très longtemps. . . C'est d'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je te jure que j'ai vu la De Pringston.

Mais pourquoi elle se pointerait ici ?

Mais j'en sais rien moi. Et parle moins fort, Zack va nous entendre.

Elle a un plan derrière sa tête vide cette mocheté.

Elle va encore nous attirer des ennuis.

On l'arrêtera.

Ce qu'elle peut être emmer. . .

Oui, elle est très embêtante.

Toi aussi, t'es embêtant à tout le temps nous reprendre !

C'est pas bien d'être grossier.

Tu as toujours été très bien élevé, c'est vrai, mais on est pas comme toi.

C'est la seule chose que m'ont laissé mes parents.

David se mordit la lèvre.

Pardon Paul.

Ne t'en fais pas, se força à sourire son ami.

Ne te force pas.

Je ne me force pas. Je te jure.

Mouais. . .

Allez, établissons un plan pour contrer Debbie.

Debbie ? Ne me fais pas vomir.

Faut déjà qu'on la retrouve.

Rien de plus facile, une fleur fânée parmi toutes ces fraîches fleurs.

T'es dur quand même.

Alors pourquoi t'es mort de rire ?

Va savoir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle avait une nouvelle cible. Elle sourit, mit son masque et se dirigea vers le beau blond.

Salut, t'es déjà fatigué ?

Euh. . . salut. . . Non, je fais une pause.

J'm'appelle Deborah. Et toi ?

Michael.

Tu viens danser ?

J'attends quelqu'un.

Allez, juste une danse.

Juste une alors.

Ouais, promis.

Michael et Deborah se frayèrent un chemin parmi les différents couples.

Tu viens de quelle équipe ?

All Starz.

Vous habitez où ? En Amérique ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à le savoir, ça ne te regarde pas.

« Sale petit avorton, comment oses-tu ? » fulmina Deborah.

Moi, je viens d'Angleterre, mon père est très noble et riche.

Ouais, et alors ? Je vois pas en quoi ça me regarde.

Tu es en train de danser avec une comtesse.

J'ai plus envie, désolé. Salut, à la prochaine peut-être.

« Espèce de. . . ». Elle fit mine de tomber à terre.

Oh non, j'ai mal, je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville.

Michael soupira. C'était qui cette espèce de sangsue ? Voyant des regards braqués sur eux, le All Star n'eut pas le choix.

Tu peux te relever ?

Non, j'ai très mal.

Quelle enquiquineuse. . .

Tu as dis quelque chose ?

J'ai dit que tu étais une excellente danseuse.

Il se força à sourire et la porta dans ses bras.

Tu le penses vraiment ? C'est mon père qui m'a appris à danser. Surtout la valse.

Ah oui ? Très intéressant. . .

Il la déposa sur l'un des canapés du hall.

Voilà, tu devrais te reposer là.

Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ? dit-elle en retirant son masque et dévoilant ses deux yeux d'un bleu pur.

Michael resta un moment silencieux puis :

Non, sans façon.

Deborah tomba des nues. Il résistait à sa beauté ?

Attends Michael ! se leva-t-elle.

Ta cheville va mieux à ce que je vois.

Regarde comme je suis jolie, je ne te plais pas ?

Michael s'approcha d'elle et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules.

Deborah, c'est bien ça ? C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi que je dis ça mais. . . le narcissisme, ça se soigne. Tu sais, même moi je peux t'aider.

Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Alors arrête de jouer la comédie, je déteste les gens dans ton genre.

Alors tu vas m'aimer de force !

Que. . . ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, il se retrouva sur la canapé, Deborah sur lui et les lèvres scellées par les siennes. Et comme si le hasard jouait contre le jeune homme, Emily apparut à ce moment-là. Elle se figea avant de disparaître, l'air complètement abattu. Michael repoussa violemment la jeune fille fougueuse. Elle tomba sur le sol.

Eh ! Ça fait mal !

Je m'en fous ! T'es pas bien dans ta tête toi, t'as pensé à te soigner ?! Si je te vois encore une fois sur ma route, j'te jure que j'te rate pas, espèce d'allumeuse !

Tu frapperais une fille ?

Où ça une fille ?

Espèce de salaud !

Une jeune fille issue de la noblesse ne devrait pas parler ainsi. Ne t'approche plus de moi, c'est clair ?

Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera un autre.

C'est ça. A condition que les autres soient aussi stupides que moi.

Il partit sans un mot de plus. Il s'arrêta un moment.

Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Emi ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily se jeta dans les bras de Steve en pleurant.

Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme bêtises Eddy ?!

Délire pas, j'ai rien fait !

Alors pourquoi Emily pleure d'après toi ?!

Mais j'en sais rien moi ! N'accuse pas les gens sans preuves, tu seras gentil.

Où est Michael dans une situation pareille ?

A ce nom, Emily resserra son étreinte autour de Steve.

Quoi, c'est lui qui te fait pleurer ?

Le bougre, on fait pas pleurer une fille, déclara Eddy en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Attends, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Emily, viens un moment, on va en parler, d'accord ?

La jeune fille en pleurs suivit ses deux amis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve et Eddy trouvèrent enfin Michael dans la salle bondée de monde.

Michael, te voilà enfin, enfoiré.

Ah, les garçons, vous aurez pas vu Emi ?

T'as pas besoin de la voir. On doit parler.

Avant même que Michael ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il se retrouva projeté à terre suite à un violent coup donné par Steve.

Avec les poings, ça va aussi. Michael, t'as un cerveau des fois ?

Vous êtes malades ?!

C'est toi le malade, tu fais pleurer Emily, t'as pas honte ?

Michael comprit.

C'est une méprise !

Pour qu'Emily pleure comme ça, ça doit vraiment être une grosse méprise.

Laissez-moi la voir !

Pas question.

Les gars. . .

Pourquoi ne pas le laisser s'expliquer ? intervint Kai.

A présent, tous avaient la tête tournée vers eux, avec tout le boucan qu'ils avaient provoqué.

Kai, ne t'en mêle pas.

Moi, je serais curieux de connaître sa version. C'est votre coéquipier après tout. Une chance. Juste une chance, ce n'est rien.

Eddy et Steve reconsidérèrent la proposition de Kai.

T'as trois minutes, déclara Steve.

Sois convaincant.

Ecoutez, un piège ! Elle m'a tendu un piège cette sale gosse de riche ! Elle m'a sauté dessus comme une furie, il faut me croire ! Je ne vous ai jamais menti non ? J'aime Emily, je l'aime sincèrement, jamais je ne lui ferai le moindre mal. Vous me connaissez non ? Ça fait des années qu'on est ensemble, qu'on forme une équipe, une famille. Pour rien au monde j'aurai gâché ce bonheur tant attendu. Vous comme moi, on est. . .

Ton temps est écoulé.

Moi je le crois, déclara calmement Kai.

Pourquoi tu me défends toi ? s'emporta Michael sans penser réellement ce qu'il disait.

Tu n'es pas content ?

C'est pas ça, mais pourquoi tu me crois et pas mes amis ?

Parce que j'ai vu toute la scène.

Un alibi, super !

Kai s'avança et relata parfaitement la scène. Les têtes se tournèrent vers la seule fautive : Deborah De Pringston.

Pourquoi vous me regardez ainsi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre. . .

C'est vrai, moi aussi, j'ai vu toute la scène ! intervint Shana. C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur lui.

On peut savoir pourquoi elle la ramène ? murmura doucement Iris à Lia.

Va savoir. . .

Shana, espèce de petite. . .

Michael n'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Le beybladeur, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la dénommée Shana, répondit :

Je le dis depuis tout à l'heure. Maintenant, si tout le monde est convaincu de mon innocence, je voudrais voir Emi. Où est-elle ? Steve, dis-moi où elle est. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Je veux lui parler !

Ça va, calme-toi, elle a pas disparu.

Emily !

Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin. Il se dirigea à pas précipités vers elle.

Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça. Vraiment, sincèrement, je t'aime Emily, je t'aime !

Il la prit dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis. La jeune fille se laissa faire. Elle passa finalement ses bras autour de lui elle aussi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai, tu. . .

Pourquoi est-ce que t'es intervenue ? On s'en sortait très bien sans toi.

Mais je. . .

Tais-toi.

Shana était folle de rage. Elle n'arriverait jamais à reprendre Kai. Elle avait pourtant pris sa défense, elle s'était mise du mauvais côté. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas pour autant.

Kai, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

De quoi ?

C'est l'heure de ma prestation. A bientôt.

Elle partit sans un mot de plus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les épreuves continuaient et c'était maintenant le moment où Tammy et Shana devaient interpréter un morceau au violon.

Allez Tammy, je suis sûre que tu vas leur montrer à tous que tu es la meilleure ! encouragea chaudement Marina.

Oui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit la concernée.

A ta place, je ne sourirais pas trop.

Shana, toujours à se la ramener, prenait sa rivale de haut.

Je suis bien meilleure que toi au violon, j'en jouais déjà avant de savoir parler et écrire.

Ta vie ne m'intéresse absolument pas Shana.

Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Tu as raison, intervint Iris, veuillez l'excuser Mademoiselle-le-Thon.

Iris ! s'indigna Tammy.

Comment oses-tu ? s'énerva Shana.

Pardon, j'ai dû oublier ton prénom, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te confondra avec quelqu'un d'autre avec ce nom. Il te va à ravir. Excuse-nous, Tammy soit faire sa prestation.

Les Ailes de la Victoire s'éclipsèrent avant que Shana n'ait pu répliquer.

Iris, c'était pas gentil.

Non, et alors ? sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Je m'amuse un peu.

Tammy sourit.

Tu es joyeuse, alors ça va.

Allez, joue-nous un beau morceau et cloue-lui le bec à cette sale chipie.

Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Tammy monta sur l'estrade. Elle vit ses amies, et puis Max qui lui sourit fièrement. Elle sourit également et se promit de faire tout son possible pour bien jouer ce soir. L'archer commença à jouer quelques notes. Tout allait bien, le public était attentif et la musique était parfaite. Elle ferma les yeux pour fusionner avec le son qu'elle jouait ; mais aussitôt, la corde principale de son violon cassa et lui fouetta le visage.

Aïe !

Un filet de sang s'écoula.

Tammy ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix.

Max se précipita sur l'estrade.

Est-ce que ça va ? Tammy, ça va ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon violon. . . ?

Ce n'est pas grave. Tu saignes, viens, on va te soigner.

Pourquoi a-t-elle cassée ? Ça ne devait pas arriver !

A cet instant, le son du violon de Shana lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Pur et merveilleux. Le public était subjugué ; Shana jouait divinement bien. Les yeux de Tammy s'emplirent de larmes et elle s'enfuit.

Tammy ! s'écria Max.

C'est un coup dur pour elle, intervint Marina, le visage triste. Tammy joue très bien, mais Shana est meilleure qu'elle. Si Tammy veut entrer au Conservatoire, elle va devoir surpasser Shana.

Mais elle peut entrer au Conservatoire même sans ça. Les capacités de Tammy sont excellentes.

C'est une question d'amour-propre. C'est parce que c'est Shana. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aurait accepté.

Tammy. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tammy ne pouvait pas y croire. Etre battue par Shana. Bien sûr, elle était plus douée qu'elle, mais pourquoi sa corde avait cassé ? Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle n'avait plus confiance en elle.

Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu sais, même si ta corde n'avait pas cassé, je t'aurais battu quand même. Personne ne peut me battre, surtout pas toi. Arrête le violon, c'est un conseil. Pour le peu que j'ai entendu, c'était vraiment médiocre. Tu espères rentrer au Conservatoire n'est-ce pas ? Alors que tu n'es même pas capable de. . .

Ça suffit !

Shana se retourna pour faire face à Max.

Tais-toi ! Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça ?

Je fais ce que je veux dans mon hôtel.

Je me fiche de ça. Tu n'as tout simplement pas le droit de parler comme tu l'as fait. Excuse-toi.

M'excuser ?

Elle s'avança vers Max.

Une personne de mon rang ne s'excuse pas.

Alors si tu n'as pas l'intention de t'excuser, éloigne-toi d'elle.

Non mais dis, pour qui te prends-tu ?

Shana, Max est gentil mais ne le pousse pas à bout.

Oh Kai, tu es venu prendre ma défense ?

Absolument pas. Tu me fais même pas pitié pour un sou.

Espèce de. . .

Tu ferais mieux de partir, Max ne se retiendra pas longtemps.

Shana se retira. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec des moins que rien.

Max s'avança vers sa petite-amie et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Tammy. . .

Elle a raison Max. Je ne suis rien à côté de son violon.

Et alors ? Pour moi, ton violon est le plus beau du monde.

Mais Max. . .

Il a raison, coupa Kai. Ton violon était cent fois meilleur que le sien. Il était naturel, maladroit et sincère. Le sien était mauvais, sonnait faux. Il était vraiment très laid, tout comme son âme. Toi Tamara, tu es belle et honnête, bien plus que Shana. Même tes larmes sont belles, mais je crois que Max te préfère sans.

Tammy regarda Kai puis Max. Il avait raison. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois. Et elle serait encore plus forte qu'avant.

Pardon Max de t'avoir inquiété.

Max lui sourit.

Ce n'est rien. Mais souviens-toi que tu n'es pas toute seule.

Oui, ça je sais. Je ne suis pas seule.

Max et Tamara se serrèrent dans les bras d'un de l'autre. Kai les laissa seuls.

Shana. . . Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il se remémora le temps où ils étaient encore enfants. Shana était si gentille avant. Elle avait tant changé. Il soupira. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'affiche des participants aux activités. Il vit son nom inscrit pour la catégorie natation.

Que. . . ? Tyson !

Celui-ci buvait tranquillement un verre en compagnie de Kane et Ozuma.

Tyson !

Oui, Kai ?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Hein ? Quoi ?

Tu m'as inscrit à mon insu !

Qui te dit que c'est moi d'abord ?

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un idiot ici capable d'une telle chose.

Eh, c'est pas gentil ! Toi aussi, tu devrais t'amuser !

Grillé, murmura Ozuma.

La ferme ! Oui, c'est moi, et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça hein ? T'as qu'à aller te désister. Je m'en fous.

Tyson croisa les bras et bouda dans son coin. Ozuma et Kane échangèrent un petit sourire. Kai réalisa que son équipier voulait juste qu'il s'amuse lui aussi.

De toute façon, ça me détendra aussi. Et puis c'est dans dix minutes.

Et il partit.

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre concurrents qui s'affronteraient à la natation se montrèrent. Il y avait Kai, Michael, Jason et Lee. Des cris provinrent de l'assistance.

Lee, t'es le meilleur ! encouragea Mariah.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Les filles admiraient les corps athlétiques des garçons, non gênés. Ils se mirent chacun sur un plongeoir, attendant le coup d'envoi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina se rendait à la piscine. Elle croisa Shana et Deborah au détour d'un couloir. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Marina remarqua leurs sourires mauvais qui se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres. A ce moment-là, une main robuste se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier.

Alors Marina, contente de me revoir ?

Le coeur de Marina manqua un battement. Cette voix. . . Jordan !

Tu vas payer pour ta chère amie Iris. Cette traînée m'a humilié et c'est toi qui va rembourser la dette.

Marina lança un regard vers Shana et Deborah qui ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Elles étaient donc de mèche avec Jordan. Elle mordit la main de Jordan qui cria de douleur.

Tyson !

Mais déjà, Jordan plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Marina, horrifiée. Elle tenta de lui mordre la langue mais Jordan la frappa à l'estomac, et elle s'évanouit. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson eut un mauvais pressentiment alors que tous accueillaient la victoire de Lee. Mariah s'empressait de le féliciter, à ses côtés en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tyson, tout va bien ? demanda Max, moyennement inquiet.

Ça va. Enfin, je crois. . .

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rien. . . Tu as vu Marina ?

Euh, non, ses amies sont là, elle ne doit pas être très loin. Elle est peut-être rentrée à l'intérieur.

Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais aller la rejoindre.

D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas Tyson, ok ? Marina est quelqu'un de génial, rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver.

Tyson sourit.

Merci Maxou.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil. Tyson rentra dans l'hôtel et se mit à la recherche de Marina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David, tu rêves ?

Hein ? Moi ? Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Paul ?

Moi, rien. Mais tu as l'air préoccupé.

C'est rien, je dois être fatigué, c'est tout. Dis. . .

David soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu as vu Marina ?

Euuuuh. . . non. Pourquoi ?

Ça fait un moment que je la vois pas.

Elle doit être avec Tyson.

Je vais voir.

Comme tu veux.

David rentra et vit Tyson, le visage inquiet.

Tyson ?

David ? Tu. . . tu n'as pas vu Marina ? Dis-moi où elle est ? Où est-elle ?!

Attends, calme-toi.

Je. . . je ne la trouve pas, elle n'est nulle part, ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur. Alors où est-elle ?

Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. On va la chercher ensemble.

Tyson hocha la tête, hésitant. Où était Marina ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan jeta Marina sur le lit sans ménagement.

Bon, tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle, mais dépêche-toi.

N'attire pas les ennuis sur nous.

Ouais, c'est bon, ce sera vite fait, elle est dans les pommes, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Deborah et Shana sortirent de la chambre.

Je vois pas ce qu'ils peuvent tous lui trouver. Même David est amoureux d'elle. Je suis cent fois mieux, se vanta Deborah.

Arrête de rêver et viens, on va se faire repérer.

Deborah suivit Shana sans broncher.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma jolie petite Marina, la dernière fois, tu m'as rejeté. Si seulement tu serais restée sage, je n'en serais pas à là.

La jeune fille ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Un frisson d'horreur et de peur la parcourut.

Non. . .

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, un corps bloquait le sien et ses mains étaient ligotées aux barreaux d'un lit d'hôtel.

Jordan, lâche-moi !

Oh, tu es réveillée ma chérie.

Espèce de salaud !

Elle se débattit mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux poignets tellement les liens étaient serrés.

Relâche-moi ! paniqua-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?!

Ne crie pas. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire aimer ça, tu en redemanderas encore.

Tu es fou ! Il faut te faire soigner !

Mais Jordan remontait déjà sa robe sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, passa sa langue sur sa peau douce. Marina était tellement dégoûtée qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle était sans défense et personne ne viendrait.

Tyson. . .

Des larmes douloureuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

Arrête. . . je t'en supplie. . .

Ne pleure pas ma chérie, je vais bien prendre soin de toi, je ne te ferai pas mal, c'est promis.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Mais parce que je t'aime. Ma sœur n'a pas voulu de moi. Mais pourtant, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais vraiment.

Iris est ta soeur. Et elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais tu es là maintenant. Tu seras ma poupée à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Malgré les larmes de la jeune fille, Jordan continua lentement son petit jeu pervers. Marina ne pouvait que subir en pleurant et en admettant le fait que personne ne viendrait. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson paniquait réellement. Mais où était donc Marina ?

Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda-t-il à David qui revenait en courant.

Non. . . Elle n'est nulle part.

Excusez-moi, vous cherchez quelque chose ? intervint une touriste.

Tyson et David la regardèrent.

Oui, une amie.

Cela ne me regarde pas, mais votre amie, elle fait partie des Ailes de la Victoire ?

Vous savez quelque chose ?!

Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois avoir entendu des bruits au troisième étage. Cela m'a intrigué car l'hôtel est censé être vide.

Sans plus attendre, Tyson s'élança en direction du troisième étage.

Tyson, attends ! Merci mademoiselle.

J'espère que vous la retrouverez, souhaita-t-elle, inquiète.

Je l'espère aussi.

Et David s'élança à la suite de Tyson.

Tyson, attends ! Ne te lance pas tête baissée n'importe où !

On n'a pas le temps ! Marina est peut-être en danger ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle m'est chère !

Si je le sais ! Alors calme-toi et arrête ! Ecoute-moi, on va faire chaque chambre du troisième ok ?

Tyson sembla se calmer.

D'accord. . .

Ils firent le tour des chambres, inspectant les moindres bruits qui pouvaient être un indice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un heureux coup frappé à la porte stoppa Jordan.

Qui est-ce que ça peut être ?

Au secours !!

Jordan plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Chut, personne ne doit nous entendre. Reste sage.

Les larmes de Marina coulèrent de désespoir. Comment faire ? Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'on vienne la sauver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'as entendu ?

Ouais, j'ai entendu. On fait quoi, on défonce la porte ?

De toute façon, on n'a plus le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un qui nous ouvrira ! Moi, j'la défonce cette porte !

Calme-toi. S'énerver ne sert à rien. Allons-y à deux plutôt.

Tyson acquiesça. Ils essayèrent maintes fois de défoncer la porte, en vain. A l'intérieur, Jordan ricana.

Les imbéciles, ils n'y arriveront pas. Continuons ma douce Marina.

Pieds et poings liés, Marina ne pouvait pas se défendre, et la main de Jordan l'empêchait de crier.

Cette porte, je te jure que. . .

Ça va Tyson, elle va plus résister bien longtemps. Allez, on y va !

Cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Jordan.

Salauds. . .

Marina, où es-tu ?!

Je vais voir dans la chambre !

A ce moment, Jordan apparut, tel un loup assoiffé de sang.

Mais c'est. . .

Salut les morveux, contents de me revoir ?

Même pas en rêve ! Où est Marina ?!

Il n'y a personne ici à part moi.

Espèce de menteur !

Tyson se jeta sur lui.

Tyson, ne fais pas l'inconscient ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ?

Va chercher Marina !

Oui, d'accord !

David entra dans la chambre et vit Marina attachée sur le lit, à moitié dénudée, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et bâillonnée.

Mon Dieu, Marina. . .

Il se précipita vers elle pour la libérer. Il lui mit sa veste sur les épaules.

David. . .

Ne t'en fais pas, Tyson est là aussi, reste ici, je vais l'aider.

David laissa la jeune fille et ressortit pour aller aider Tyson.

Tyson, est-ce que. . . ça va. . . ?

Jordan gisait déjà à terre, inconscient.

Tyson, t'es monstrueux. . .

Où est Marina ?!

Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien.

Tyson rentra dans la chambre.

Marina !

Tyson. . .

Le jeune homme prit Marina dans ses bras.

Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet pour toi.

David les contempla, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il comprit les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Les sentiments de David ne pourraient jamais surpasser ceux de Tyson.

Tyson ; Marina a besoin de se reposer. La fête est finie pour nous.

Oui. . . . Merci David. Merci du fond du cœur. . .

Les défenses de Tyson retombèrent et les larmes se mirent à couler. David ne savait plus où se mettre, entre les larmes de Marina et celles de Tyson.

Eh, les amis. Est-ce que je devrais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi ?

Cette réplique leur arracha un sourire.

Rentrons à la maison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment ça, Jordan est revenu ?!

Iris était sur le point de devenir hystérique.

Ne t'inquiète pas Iris, la police s'occupe de lui.

Ce n'est pas ce que je demande Tyson.

Je suis désolée Iris, c'est de ma faute.

Non, Marina, tu as juste été victime de cet individu. Je suis désolée Marina.

Tyson et David ont été très courageux, alors tout va bien. Je voudrais juste rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

Kai a appelé quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te chercher, déclara Ray.

Merci Kai, sourit Marina.

Ce n'est rien.

Je voudrais. . . Je voudrais que vous ne mettiez pas papa au courant de tout ça.

Ses amies comprirent que Marina ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage Monsieur Lowell.

Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne lui dirons rien.

La police régla le cas de Jordan, qui étrangement ne fit pas mention des noms de Shana et Deborah. Il irait en prison, ce qui soulagea les personnes qui avaient eu affaire à lui. Quant à Shana et Deborah, elles ne se manifestèrent plus le reste de la soirée. Marina était rentrée avec Tyson et David. La fête continua de battre son plein, mais les beybladeurs impliqués ne s'y amusèrent que très peu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ça va Tyson, je suis en sécurité chez Kai.

On ne sait jamais.

Jordan est en prison. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne veux plus en parler. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et j'en suis flattée, mais je t'assure qu'il ne se passera rien tant que je serais chez Kai.

Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Allons Tyson, tu ne fais pas confiance à Kai ?

Ce n'est pas ça !

J'aimerais dormir et tu devrais en faire autant. Il est tard.

Tyson se résigna.

Bon d'accord. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.

Promis, sourit-elle.

Tyson embrassa Marina avant de partir. Cette dernière soupira, attendrie.

Il est vraiment adorable.

Après s'être assurée que Tyson était bien retourné dans sa chambre, Marina sortit de la sienne.

Pardonne-moi Tyson.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de David et frappa. Le jeune homme ouvrit.

Marina ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer dans ta chambre ?

Ça va, je ne suis pas en cristal. Je voulais juste te parler.

Mais Tyson. . .

Tyson n'en saura rien. Je peux entrer ?

Bien sûr.

Il la laissa entrer et ferma la porte.

Installe-toi.

Merci. Je voulais te remercier.

T'as fait tout ce chemin pour ça ? C'était inutile, je sais très bien tout ça.

Mais je tenais quand même à te le dire en face.

Tu sais ce que je ressentais pour toi Marina. Je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Tu parles au passé, j'en déduis que tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.

David rougit sous la réponse de la jeune fille. Marina rit doucement.

J'espère que cette personne te rendra heureux.

Elle ne le sait pas encore.

Mais tu lui diras très bientôt.

. . . Probablement.

Ça ne me regarde pas mais il n'attendra pas éternellement. Les filles sont différentes des garçons. Nous sommes beaucoup plus patientes. Et lui, il est du genre à vivre les choses au jour le jour, il n'attend pas sagement que ça vienne.

Je le sais, mais il y a une barrière qui entrava ma route. Et elle est assez solide. Il faut que je l'élimine. Et c'est une très mauvaise barrière.

Alors élimine-la, sans lui faire du mal.

Et en plus, il y a Jason.

Jason est quelqu'un. . .

. . . d'adorable. Mais ces derniers temps, rien ne va plus. Il est une personne formidable, nous l'adorons tous mais il a un sérieux problème. Et pour ce qu'il a fait à Zack, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Tu l'aimes beaucoup Zack, sourit Marina.

Je l'adore. Il est un peu énervant des fois, il se plaint toujours, mais il est mignon malgré tout.

Et Jason ne l'est pas ?

Nan, il est con ! . . . Excuse-moi. . .

Marina rit.

Je vais te laisser maintenant. J'ai assez pris de ton temps.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Bonne nuit David.

Bonne nuit.

Marina retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas léger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand tout le monde rentra, il était deux heures du matin passées. Ils s'écroulèrent tous une fois dans leurs chambres respectives, épuisés. Le Bal était bel et bien terminé, et la finale approchait à grands pas. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà un chapitre de terminé. Le plus long (ouais, 55 feuilles quand même). Donc, j'ai droit à des reviews vu tout le mal que je me suis donnée ? '' Bon, d'accord, il est excessivement long, je l'ai pas nié, mais ça vous fera attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Un petit dernier et c'est la finale. Il ne sera pas très long, et donc, ne tardera pas à venir. Celui-ci était ma dernière folie. En attendant le prochain, revieeeeews !! lol_

Chapitre 52 : A un jour de la finale 

_Gros bisous à tous !!_

Etoile xxx 


	53. A un jour de la finale

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 52 : A un jour de la finale**

- Ne t'en fais pas papa. Il m'aime comme un fou, il fera tout ce que je veux.

Camille raccrocha le combiné avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit qu'on l'observait et se retourna vivement.

- Paul. . . ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Camille. . . ?

- Je. . . je parlais avec mon père, je lui donnais de mes nouvelles, c'est tout, dit-elle nerveusement.

- Je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois « Je vais bien ». Je te faisais confiance Camille.

- Non, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. . .

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu t'es jouée de moi depuis le début.

- C'est faux ! Tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas me quitter, je veux être riche !

Les mots de la jeune fille étaient sortis sans qu'elle réfléchisse.

- Je vois. . . Kai n'aurait jamais dû t'emmener ici.

- Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Tu vas mourir alors à quoi bon ?! Pauvre fou, je ne suis pas stupide au point de ne pas en profiter ! Alors dépêche-toi de mourir qu'on en finisse !

Les paroles de Camille poignardèrent Paul en plein coeur.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça, espèce de petite traînée ?!

- David. . . ?

- Retire immédiatement !

- David, laisse tomber, c'est bon ! Laisse-la tranquille, c'est fini maintenant.

- Pas question ! Je ne la laisserais pas s'en tirer aussi facilement ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de t'insulter !

- C'est pas grave, allez arrête.

- Je ne la supporte pas Paul, et si elle ne retire pas tout de suite ses paroles, je les lui ferais regretter ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce « Dépêche-toi de mourir » ?! On dit pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est bête et méchant !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? intervint Kai.

Voyant que Paul avait la tête tristement baissée, David visiblement très énervé et Camille, furieuse et agressive, Kai préféra éviter le questionnaire.

- Je pense que vous deux devrier retourner dans votre chambre. Camille, retourne travailler s'il te plaît.

Camille partit en courant. David se retourna et prit Paul par les épaules. Il voulait des réponses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire Paul ? Pourquoi elle et pas nous ? Tu vas mourir ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Paul, dis-moi, je t'en prie !

- Arrête, ça suffit, tu ne vois pas que Paul est fatigué ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Kai !

Kai ne cilla pas, il resta là, les bras croisés. David fut forcé de se calmer.

- Excuse-moi Kai, ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Je vous ai dit de retourner dans vos chambres. Alors faites-le et c'est tout.

David hocha la tête. Paul et lui rentrèrent dans leurs chambres et refermèrent la porte. Kai soupira.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Marina, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Iris a appelé ce matin et te demande si tu veux rester chez Kai ou rentrer chez elle.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vais aller remercier Kai et je rentrerais.

Elle se leva mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

- Marina, tu peux rester ici encore un peu. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Kai.

- Tu as raison. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je dois être encore sous le choc.

Elle se força à sourire devant Tyson.

- Est-ce que tout va vraiment bien ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher Marina.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille. Tyson paniqua.

- Marina ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?!

- J'ai eu si peur Tyson. . . Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans toi !

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Tyson en la prenant dans ses bras. Je serais toujours là, je te le promets ! Alors cesse de pleurer.

La jeune fille se calma peu à peu.

- Fais-moi confiance, plus personne ne te fera de mal.

- Merci Tyson, sourit-elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson informa lui-même Kai que Marina restait chez lui jusqu'à la finale. Kai affirma qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il espérait juste qu'elle irait vite mieux car la finale était le lendemain. Mais tout avait l'air d'aller bien. Ce jour-là, les Blade Breakers et les Blade Killers durent s'entraîner en vue de la finale qui se déroulerait très bientôt. Ils passèrent une journée d'intense entraînement, dans une humeur maussade. Le silence était pesant, et les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient le sifflement des toupies. Bien que les Blade Breakers s'entraînaient tous ensemble, les Blade Killers, eux, s'entraînaient seuls, chacun des membres dans leur coin. Jason, sur-entraînait sa toupie si bien que la façade fut dans un piteux état, Zack s'énervait sur la sienne, mais était dans une bonne forme, David laissait sa toupie tourner, sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit et Paul entretenait sa toupie pour qu'elle soit dans une forme optimale, ce qui était le cas. Les Blade Breakers se regardèrent entre eux, inquiets pour leurs rivaux.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont y arriver comme ça ? se demanda Kenny.

- Il vaudrait mieux, mais ils me font vraiment pitié là. . .

- Tyson, pas de pitié pour nos adversaires, réprimanda Ray.

- Non mais bon. . .

- Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Ne nous occupons pas d'eux, termina Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina rentra chez Iris en fin d'après-midi accompagnée de Tyson. Le dîner se passa dans le silence absolu, même Tyson se retint de faire des blagues douteuses. Il s'était passé tellement de choses pendant ce séjour en Australie. Demain, se déroulera la finale et l'issue était encore incertaine. Les deux équipes encore en lice avaient toutes les chances de gagner, mais était-ce le plus important ?

Après le dîner, chacun remonta dans sa chambre. Kai leur avait tous recommandé de se coucher tôt car une grosse journée les attendait le lendemain. Cependant, personne ne dormirait tranquillement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était tard, et Jason se tournait et retournait dans le lit. Tant de pensées l'assaillaient.

- Zack. . .

Il avait tellement envie d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur. Il lui manquait terriblement, et il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se terminer. Il essaya de s'endormir sur une dernière image de Zack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack, quant à lui, ne dormait pas et n'essayait même pas. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il repensait à son équipe. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux après le Tournoi ? Il ne voulait pas tout perdre, ce serait trop dur à accepter et surtout à subir. Cette seule idée lui était insupportable. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de pouvoir dormir un peu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David frappa à la porte de la chambre de Paul. Celui-ci ouvrit.

- T'as vu l'heure David ? Tu dors pas encore ? lui demanda-t-il en le laissant entrer.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je crois que personne n'y arrive vraiment.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Et c'est ?

- Paul, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Paul soupira.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Elle est comme ça et c'est tout. Je me suis fait de sacrées idées.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

Paul sourit.

- Sûrement. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère bannir les belles histoires d'amour. Ça ne me réussit pas. C'est bête. C'est vraiment. . . idiot. . .

Paul craqua et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, hein ?

David, désemparé face au désespoir de son ami, ne trouva qu'un moyen pour le réconforter. Il le prit entre ses bras et mit une main sur ses cheveux.

- Ne pleure pas Paul. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures ainsi. Je t'aime Paul, je t'aime comme jamais personne ne pourra t'aimer.

- Je le sais David, je le sais mais. . . mais. . . je l'aimais. . . je l'aimais vraiment. . . Pourtant. . .

- Arrête ça. Arrête, parce que je comprends tes sentiments.

David ferma les yeux et enlaça fortement Paul. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Paul. Et il l'embrassa, plus comme un ami, mais comme un homme. Mais Paul le rejeta et le sépara de lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

- Arrête ça ! Tu délires ou quoi ?! David. . .

- Je t'aime Paul. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je continuerai à t'aimer.

- Idiot ! Marina. . .

- Je l'aimais. Mais mon cœur ne l'aime plus. Il a choisi mon meilleur ami. . .

- La ferme ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es. . .

- . . . amoureux de toi ? Ne peux-tu pas comprendre ?! J'ai souffert tout ce temps !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

- Je parle de nous Paul ! Je me fiche de moi-même. Mais laisse-moi t'aimer même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je mourrai pour toi. . .

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? murmura Paul.

- Je te demande pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé. . . mais je t'aime vraiment. Au revoir Paul, passe une bonne nuit.

Sur ces derniers mots, David quitta la chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? se demanda Paul une fois seul dans la chambre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Un stress incroyable régnait chez les Blade Breakers et les Blade Killers. Mais aucun n'osa le montrer. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée pendant toute la durée du trajet qui menait au Grand Stade d'Australie. Là-bas, une foule monstrueuse s'était déjà amassée dans les gradins tandis que les derniers arrivés restaient debout. Les Blade Breakers autant que les Blade Killers ne dirent un mot, attendant patiemment qu'on leur permette d'entrer. Et c'est avec une certaine anxiété que la voix de l'animateur retentit, leur mettant un peu plus la pression.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà, un petit chapitre de transition très court pour vous permettre d'attendre un peu plus avant le chapitre de la finale. Que dire de plus. . . Je n'ai pas encore décidé du titre du prochain chapitre, mais je pense que je le trouverais facilement, vu que c'est l'un des derniers chapitres qui va clore ma trilogie. Eh oui, c'est bientôt fini, même si vous avez l'impression qu'il me reste un tas de choses à faire. Mais il ne reste pas plus de 5 chapitres, je ne pense pas atteindre les 60 chapitres, alors rassurez-vous, tout est bientôt terminé pour nos héros._

_Avec ça, j'espère que vous n'attendrez pas trop mon chapitre suivant, car à l'heure actuelle, il n'est pas encore commencé. Je sais, ça fait pas sérieux. Mais promis, vous aurez un beau chapitre, long (pas trop quand même) et mouvementé._

_J'espère que vous serez là à mon prochain chapitre ! Bye bye et à bientôt !_

_Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs !_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	54. Beyblade : Tournant décisif !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 53 : Beyblade : Tournant décisif !**

- Bienvenue en Australie chers compagnons ! Aujourd'hui, se joue la plus grande des finales, alors tenez-vous bien ! Nous assisterons sans nul doute à un combat de titans ! La première équipe nous vient tout droit du Japon et sont les champions du précédent Tournoi mondial ! Ils remettent aujourd'hui leur titre en jeu ! Face à eux, l'équipe anglaise favorite cette année, elle fera tout pour arracher la victoire ! Accueillons sans plus tarder, les Blade Breakers et les Blade Killers !!!

Une ovation s'éleva des gradins, des cris et des applaudissements venant de toute part. Les deux équipes annoncées firent promptement leur entrée. Aucun sourire n'apparaissait sur leurs visages, seule la détermination se lisait clairement. L'animateur les laissa s'installer avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont là, le premier match va commencer ! Voyons qui les Blade Breakers et les Blade Killers ont choisi pour débuter cette finale tant attendue !

Aussitôt, le premier concurrent se leva.

- C'est Zack des Blade Killers qui débutera ! Qui sera son adversaire ?!

Chez les Blade Breakers, un vent d'hésitation se leva avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide.

- J'y vais. Ils sont nos camarades, mais ce sont aussi des rivaux. Et même si personne ne veux l'admettre, ils restent avant tout des amis. Alors laissez-moi faire ! Je gagnerais !

Tyson s'avança alors au centre de l'arène et fit face à Zack. Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant que l'animateur n'annonce la suite du programme.

- Découvrons à présent l'aire de jeux dans lequel nos deux concurrents vont devoir s'affronter !

Aussitôt, une plateforme s'éleva, dévoilant au public et aux beybladeurs un vaste paysage.

- Oh, voilà là un bel ensemble de temples doriques grecs ; l'Agrigente ! C'est plutôt surprenant pour une première manche, cette arène semble conçue pour poser des problèmes à tous ceux qui pourraient s'y aventurer ! Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'une seule solution ! Beybladeurs, à vos toupies ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!!

Tyson et Zack lancèrent leur toupie en même temps et exécutèrent un tour complet de l'arène. Les deux garçons paraissaient sereins face à l'arène dévoilée. Ils se déplaçaient aisément entre les monuments, laissant les installations en place.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi ils ne se battent pas ? se demanda Ray.

- Ils analysent le terrain, déclara Kenny. Ils essaient de tirer avantage de la surface. Malheureusement, Dragoon n'est pas habitué aux terrains de sable. Il n'y a pas une goutte d'eau, espérons qu'il trouvera une parade ou alors c'est cuit. Néanmoins, même s'il perd la première manche, il pourra remporter la seconde et la troisième avec un autre type d'arène.

Dans les gradins, Kane avait eu le même type de commentaire.

- Je connais Dragoon. Ce genre de terrain le désavantage grandement. Il devra s'accrocher et tenir pour gagner la deuxième et troisième manche. Ça craint !

Tyson analysait simplement la superficie du terrain.

- Dragoon ne peut pas gagner sur un terrain pareil. Il faut que je trouve une parade ou alors Zack en profitera. Tout d'abord, éviter ses assauts. Ensuite, on improvisera. Allez, vas-y mon Dragoon !

La toupie bleue s'élança parmi les temples et affronta la toupie de Zack de front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tyson ? s'exclama Kenny. Il ne faut pas faire d'attaques frontales, c'est dangereux pour Dragoon ! Tyson, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!

- Oui, mais Kenny, je ne peux pas fuir. Il faut en finir vite.

Kenny renonça à le contredire. Après tout, il avait raison.

- Dragoon, donne tout ce que tu as !

Dragoon força la toupie de Zack à attaquer.

- Tu m'énerves. . . marmonna Zack. Kobra !

Le Kobra de Zack recula un peu pour revenir à la charge. Certains temples furent détruits et de la fumée commençait à envahir l'aire de jeux. Mais cela ne gênait nullement Zack.

- Kobra, fonce dans le tas !

Kobra fonça à toute allure et percuta la toupie de Tyson de plein fouet. Le résultat fut comme tout le monde l'avait prédit. Tyson perdit la première manche. Ce dernier récupéra son bien.

- Ce n'est pas grave Dragoon, il nous reste deux manches pour nous reprendre.

L'arène suivante apparut.

- Les Alpes ! Voilà un terrain adapté Dragoon !

- Voilà la nouvelle arène ! commenta l'animateur. Les Alpes françaises, c'est tellement magnifique, quelle cruauté ce serait de devoir détruire un si bel ensemble de montagnes ! Mais voyez par vous-mêmes ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- Allez Dragoon, attaque-tempête !!

- Et tu crois qu'une brise va faire perdre Kobra ?! Que tu es naïf ! Kobra !!!

Tyson et Zack montrèrent leur plus grande fierté, leurs deux spectres. Les spectateurs étaient subjugués par la beauté du spectacle. Dragoon et Kobra se battaient de toutes leurs forces. La tempête de Dragoon n'affecta cependant pas Kobra.

- Enchaîne les attaques !

- La Morsure du Cobra !!

Kobra mordit Dragoon à la patte droite. Le cri du dragon se mêla avec violence à son attaque-tempête. Une tornade se forma, emportant tout sur son passage. . . même la toupie de Zack.

- Kobra, non !

- Il a gagné ! s'exprima Kenny, joyeux.

Zack fixa Tyson et déclara :

- Ta main imbécile !

Tyson ne comprit pas tout de suite et observa sa main droite. Du sang s'écoula.

- Aïe. . .

- On va vite en finir, et tu iras guérir ça.

Tyson sourit à Zack.

- Ce n'est pas une petite blessure comme ça qui va m'arrêter.

- Oui, mais tu iras quand même la soigner, t'es bête ou quoi ?! Ça peut s'infecter !

- Olà, calme-toi. Bien sûr que j'irais soigner ça. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Parce que c'est de ma faute si tu es blessé ! Et si tu fais pas gaffe, tu t'en sortiras pas qu'avec une main blessée ! Alors bats-toi sérieusement contre moi et gagne avec succès ou perd dignement ! Tu as compris ?!

Tyson sourit, gêné. C'était la première fois que Zack parlait ainsi.

- OK, je vais tout faire. . . Mais calme-toi, par pitié, tu me fais peur. . .

La voix de l'animateur les interrompit.

- La troisième et dernière arène nous apparaît enfin ! Oh, splendide, c'est Epidaure, une ville d'Argolide, célèbre par son sanctuaire d'Asclépios et pour les guérisons qui s'y opéraient ! Il y a de nombreuses ruines, dont le mieux conservé des théâtres grecs !

- Zut, encore du sable et de la terre, s'apitoya Tyson.

- Dommage Tyson, tu te seras bien battu.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

- La Morsure du Cobra !!

- Dragoon, esquive !

Il l'esquiva de justesse.

- Bon, il faut que je trouve une parade. Dragoon, monte tout en haut du théâtre et fais-nous une attaque-tempête ! Droit sur Kobra !!

Dragoon s'exécuta tandis que Kobra slalomait entre les arbres pour rattraper Dragoon.

- Tu ne gagneras pas Tyson !! Je suis plus fort que toi, admets ta défaite !!

- Et les chevilles, ça va ?! Dragoon, attaque-tempête !!!

La tornade crééé par le dragon balaya le stade entier. Les challengers se protégèrent de leurs bras le temps que la tempête cesse. Quand enfin elle se calma, Tyson vit avec dépit que la toupie de Zack tournait toujours.

- Mince !

Zack tira un sourire satisfait.

- Kobra, les Aiguilles de l'Enfer !

Le reptile fit maintenant face à Dragoon, plus majestueux que jamais.

- Beurk, comment tu peux aimer les serpents ?

- Ce serpent-là va me faire gagner ! Maintenant Kobra !

Le serpent rouge lança les énormes aiguilles prisonnières de son corps. Les mêmes aiguilles qui avaient blessé Tammy. Et elles fonçaient droit sur Dragoon.

Dragoon, protège-toi !

Il déploya une barrière de protection. Mais celle-ci ne servit à rien, les aiguilles transpercèrent la barrière et atteignirent Dragoon. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elles traversèrent le corps affaibli du dragon et touchèrent l'adversaire. Tyson mit ses bras en avant, laissant les aiguilles se planter dans le sol ainsi que dans ses membres.

- Tyson ! s'écrièrent les Blade Breakers au complet ainsi que certaines personnes dans le public.

De multiples coupures sanglantes zébraient le visage et les bras du jeune homme. Mais il souriait.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?! s'énerva Zack. Alors que tu as. . .

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu.

- Quoi ?

En effet, Dragoon tournait encore, même si le dragon était blessé de part et d'autres.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ne sous-estimes pas Dragoon.

- De toute façon, vous êtes à bout, toi et ton spectre !

Tyson ignora ses propos et lança Dragoon à l'attaque.

- Dragoon, sers-toi de ces arbres pour faire une attaque-tempête !

Le dragon bleu tourna plus rapidement jusqu'à faire une rafale qui dura quelques secondes et s'arrêta finalement. Les arbres autour de Dragoon tombèrent en feuilles mortes et séchées. Dragoon s'était servi des arbres gorgés d'eau pour humidifier l'air.

- Mince, c'est qu'il en a dans la cervelle ! fulmina Zack.

- Et maintenant Dragoon, joue-nous un beau final ! Attaque-tempête niveau maximal !!!

Zack tenta de se protéger sous la puissance du vent produit par le spectre. Il était si violent qu'il lui fouetta le visage, comme si on le griffait. La toupie de Tyson fonça à toute allure sur Kobra et de toutes ses forces, l'éjecta. Zack resta pétrifié quand sa toupie lui frôla la joue lui créant une légère entaille. Kobra retomba sur le sol, arrêté.

- Il a. . . gagné ? murmura Zack, n'y croyant pas.

- Et la première manche est remportée par les Blade Breakers !! Aurons-nous droit à une troisième victoire ?! Il semblerait cependant que les Blade Killers ne laisseront aucune chance à nos champions ; le même scénario que nous avons eu avec les Ailes de la Victoire se reproduirait-il ?!

Tyson tomba d'épuisement, un genou à terre.

- Tyson !

Les Blade Breakers se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Tyson, tu saignes beaucoup, constata Ray.

- Ça va aller.

- Va à l'infirmerie.

- Je vais l'accompagner, interrompit Zack.

- Toi ?

- Je dois aussi me soigner je vous signale, dit-il en montrant sa joue ensanglantée.

- Très bien. Merci Zack.

Zack aida Tyson à se relever et tous deux disparurent sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

- Tu es un idiot Tyson, murmura Zack.

- Eh, pourquoi tu dis ça à celui qui t'a battu ? Et puis c'est toi qui m'a blessé. C'était quoi ce spectre ? Pourquoi vous vous attaquez aux joueurs comme ça ?

- Nous ne l'avons pas choisi. Nos spectres sont comme ça, c'est tout. C'est inexplicable avec seulement des mots.

- En tout cas, il est vraiment fort. Kobra est magnifique.

Zack fut surpris par les paroles de son rival. C'était la première fois qu'on disait de Kobra qu'il était magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'on ne le traitait pas de monstre.

- Merci Tyson, sourit-il.

- Eh Zack. Même si vous perdez ou gagnez, on sera quand même amis hein ?

- Qui t'a dit qu'on l'était ? Je vous déteste, c'est plus fort que moi. Et toi imbécile, je ne te supporte pas. Alors assieds-toi que j'arrange tes blessures ou souffre en silence.

Tyson rit sincèrement. Zack fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Tu devrais pleurer à cause de la douleur !

A travers ses rires, Tyson parvint à articuler :

- T'es vraiment quelqu'un Zack ! On a l'impression que t'es bête, mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire. T'es un type vraiment bien.

- . . . Je suis. . . quelqu'un de bien. . . ? Pourtant, tout ce que je fais est mal. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour mes camarades, je ne fais que des bêtises, je suis juste un gamin sans cervelle. . .

- Qu'est-ce qui a dit ça ? Si tu étais aussi bête que tu le prétends, tu ne serais pas ici. Ce que je vois en toi, c'est une personne déterminée prête à tout pour réaliser ses rêves. Tu es courageux Zack. Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Bien plus que moi ou mes coéquipiers. Je t'assure, tout ira bien, il faut avoir confiance. Et moi j'ai confiance en toi.

- Tyson. . .

- Oui ?

- Tu me fais une déclaration d'amour là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ?! rougit Tyson. Je suis pas comme toi moi !

Zack sourit et se retourna pour chercher dans l'armoire de quoi soigner le blessé. D'un revers de main, il essuya la larme qui avait coulé silencieusement.

- Dépêche-toi, je perds tout mon sang là ! J'ai mal en plus !

Zack se retourna et sourit sadiquement.

- Ah ouais, t'as mal ? Eh bien on va soigner tout ça, tu verras, c'est hyper efficace ces trucs-là, rien de mieux que l'alcool à 90°C pour faire cicatriser et désinfecter une plaie.

- De l'alcool ?! T'as pas autre chose ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Désolé, il n'y a que ça ici. Fais avec.

- Non mais arrête, t'es fou ou quoi ? M'approche pas ! On n'utilise pas ce genre de produits sur une plaie ouverte !

- Tu as peur ? Sois un peu courageux, je te donne un peu de mon courage, comme tu l'as si bien dit auparavant.

Zack attrapa sa main.

- Kobra ne t'as pas raté à ce que je vois. Soignons ça.

Zack appliqua le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la main de Tyson. Et alors que son cri retentissait, les Blade Breakers et les Blade Killers choisissaient leur prochain challenger. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max se leva, déterminé.

- Max, tu es sûr que ça ira ?

- Laissez-moi m'occuper du prochain, peu importe qui ce sera.

Les coéquipiers de Max ne dirent rien. Quand Max voulait vraiment quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours.

En face, les Blade Killers se regardèrent les uns les autres sans prononcer un mot. Finalement, ce fut Paul qui se leva et se dirigea vers l'arène. Les regards des deux beybladeurs s'accrochèrent, chacun lisant la détermination de l'autre. C'était la dernière fois que Paul jouait, alors il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait.

- Pour cette seconde manche, ce seront Max des Blade Breakers et Paul des Blade Killers qui s'affronteront ! Que nous réservent-ils ?! Ces deux talentueux beybladeurs sont très déterminés, il va y avoir de la casse ! Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, découvrons à présent la première arène !!

La plateforme s'éleva, et un autre somptueux décor s'offrit aux yeux du public et des beybladeurs.

- Et voilà Chichén Itzá, une cité maya qui se situe au Mexique au Nord du Yucatán ! Elle a été abandonnée au XVème siècle et regardez-moi cette architecture qui associe traditions mayas et toltèques ! Beybladeurs, à vos toupies ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Max et Paul lancèrent leurs toupies avec fougue.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu soies tombé sur moi Max.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que j'ai eu la chance de me rappeler de ton combat contre Billy des Eagles.

Max se remémora cet ancien combat. Il avait été terrifié par le spectre de Billy : Crisly, une mygale.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Draciel, sors-le !

La toupie verte de Max prit un tour de vitesse et de l'élan pour mieux s'élancer sur la toupie de son adversaire. Celle-ci se prit Draciel de face mais ne faiblit pas.

- Draciel, renforce-toi et domine-le !

Draciel se détacha de la toupie de Paul et reprit encore de la vitesse. Une étrange aura entoura Draciel, comme un bouclier.

- C'est ça Draciel, maintenant, va te placer en hauteur !

Draciel s'élança et en un instant, il se retrouva au sommet du temple-pyramide qui dominait l'arène. La toupie de Paul le suivit et tenta une attaque, mais il fut rejeté. Le bouclier de Draciel était trop puissant pour qu'une simple attaque puisse le faire plier.

- Draciel, c'est le moment d'en finir, éjecte-le !

- Katastroph, esquive !

La soudaine rapidité de Katastroph étonna Max. Où la toupie était-elle passée ? Max la chercha des yeux et l'aperçut à droite de Draciel.

- Draciel, bouge et attaque !

Les deux toupies rentrèrent dans une zone de statues mayas et se cachèrent derrière elles le temps pour leur maître de trouver une parade. Max et Paul réfléchissaient à toute vitesse mais une seule solution leur vint à l'esprit. Et d'une même voix, ils s'écrièrent :

- Détruis tout ce qui se trouve sur ton chemin !!

Et avant qu'ils ne réalisent le danger que cela représentait de tout détruire sur leur passage, Draciel et Katastroph restèrent enfouis sous les pierres de l'arène, incapables de bouger.

- Il y a une égalité ! Personne ne remporte le point ! C'est incroyable ! Qui va donc gagner les deux matchs suivants ?!

Paul et Max récupérèrent leur toupie.

- Tu as été parfait Draciel.

- Max, abandonne, déclara Paul.

Max se retourna vers Paul.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet air suffisant ? Jamais je n'abandonnerai. Je peux même perdre, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Alors arrête de délirer avec tes airs supérieurs. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous ici. Nous sommes tous pareils. Souviens-toi de ça Paul.

- C'était pour ton bien que je disais ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Ce sont les risques du beyblade.

Paul haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le temps qu'ils parlaient, l'arène avait été changé. Cette fois-ci, ils devraient se battre sur le territoire de l'Eglise des Saints-Théodore.

- L'Eglise des Saints-Théodore se trouve en Grèce au village de Mistra ! Elle possède des fresques datant du XIIIème siècle ! Voyons comment nos champions vont utiliser ce terrain ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Max et Paul lancèrent leurs toupies pour cette seconde bataille. La toupie de Max alla directement se placer sur le point le plus haut de l'arène. Au sommet de l'Eglise.

- Comment peut-il tenir là-haut ? se demanda nerveusement Paul. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle stabilité dans ses mouvements.

- Draciel, ta carapace !

Draciel, comme au premier round, gagna en vitesse et se munit de sa puissante carapace.

- Katastroph, à l'intérieur !

La toupie de Paul disparut à l'intérieur de l'Eglise.

- Et maintenant, détruis tout !

- T'es malade ?! C'est une église !

Paul émit un petit rire.

- Je suis athé, désolé.

Katastroph détruisit l'église de l'intérieur, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Draciel. Celui-ci chuta mais retomba bien parmi les ruines. Il repartit aussitôt à l'attaque et une course-poursuite dans les rues du village commença.

- Place-toi sur la colline Draciel !

- Katastroph, devance-le !

Les deux toupies étaient maintenant côte à côte, s'entrechoquant de temps à autre. Elles arrivèrent tout en haut de la colline.

- Parfait, Draciel a un bon équilibre sur un sol instable.

Au contraire de Katastroph qui vacillait dangereusement. Paul devait trouver une solution et vite ou il allait perdre.

- Katastroph, essaie de garder l'équilibre !

Mais même comme ça, il ne pouvait pas appeler Katastroph, il perdrait tout de suite sa stabilité provisoire.

- Draciel, profite de sa faiblesse et sors-le de l'arène !

Draciel profita de l'instabilité de son adversaire pour foncer à toute allure sur lui. Le choc fit faire un vol plané à Katastroph, mais celui-ci resta toujours dans l'arène, plus instable que jamais.

- Mince, il faut que je trouve une parade.

Il fit descendre sa toupie dans la ville, là où il pourrait retrouver une stabilité normale. Paul ferma les yeux et réfléchit à une stratégie.

- Le point faible de Draciel. . . Il est rapide et a une carapace qui le protège de tous les chocs possibles. Alors. . . son point faible serait les attaques à distance. Mais sans mon spectre, c'est impossible.

Il rouvrit les yeux, tandis que Max avait dirigé sa toupie vers la sienne.

- Tant pis ! Katastroph, il est grand temps de sortir maintenant !

Dans un bruit sourd, le spectre effrayant de Paul sortit. Max eut un haut-le-corps. Ce n'était pas possible. Son cauchemar n'allait pas recommencer. . . ?

- Pardon Max, mais je dois gagner ! Katastroph, sors-le !

Katastroph était une monstrueuse veuve noire. Et Max portait les araignées en horreur.

- C'est mauvais ! s'exclama Kenny. Draciel ressent la peur de Max et elle perd déjà énormément de vitesse ! Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse sinon, il perdra !

- Max, souviens-toi de ce que ta mère t'a dit ! essaya Ray. C'est seulement un spectre après tout, tu peux le battre !

Mais le beybladeur était tellement paralysé par la peur qu'il n'entendit qu'à moitié les paroles de son coéquipier. Draciel perdait de plus en plus de vitesse tandis que Katastroph enchaînait les attaques.

- Draciel !

- Trop tard Max !

Dans un dernier coup, Draciel atterit aux côtés de Max, immobile.

- Draciel. . .

- Le point est remporté par Paul ! Max doit gagner le prochain point s'il espère avoir une chance de remporter ce combat. Que nous réserve le prochain match ?!

Les challengers retournèrent dans leur camp, le temps du changement de décor d'arène.

- Je suis désolé, je panique.

- Allons Max, ce n'est pas grave, consola Tyson.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas gagner cette manche. Je hais les araignées, j'en ai trop peur et dès que j'ai vu son spectre, j'ai perdu mes moyens. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le silence s'installa. Le désarroi de Max pesait trop lourd sur sa conscience.

- Et alors ? interrompit Kai en bon capitaine.

- Kai. . . ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu perds Max. Tyson a gagné, et si tu perds, il nous restera deux manches à jouer. Ray est tout à fait capable de gagner. Et moi aussi. Alors ne déprime pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es fort Max, mais tu as aussi des points faibles, comme tout le monde. Les Killers ont eu de la chance, c'est tout.

Les équipiers de Kai sourirent. Il avait vraiment su trouver les mots exacts.

- Merci Kai. Je vais faire mon possible cependant pour gagner, sourit le Blade Breaker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, il vient de perdre, s'en rend-il compte ? cracha David.

Paul ne prêta aucune attention à ce que son ami disait. Une douleur dans la poitrine se faisait ressentir.

- Pas maintenant. . .

- Paul, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Jason.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça Jason. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à nous, alors ne fais pas semblant aujourd'hui.

- Paul, tu te méprends, toi et les autres. . .

- Ne viens pas me dire ça ! C'est à Zack que tu dois des excuses, pas à moi, ni à personne d'autre ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été violé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai souffert, ce n'est pas moi qui ai le plus pleuré et ce n'est pas moi qui t'aime à en mourir ! C'est Zack et ça a toujours été lui ! Il a toujours été là malgré ce qu'il endure, il a toujours été le plus patient de nous quatre et toi. . . tu l'as brisé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas que nous en avons marre de tes mensonges ?!

- Mais je l'aime toujours ! J'aime toujours Zack, mais ça, personne ne le comprend ! Et c'est encore plus dur de le voir souffrir jour après jour !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème Jason, débrouille-toi tout seul. Si tu l'aimes comme tu sembles le prétendre, alors tu n'as qu'à le reconquérir. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un mensonge de plus. Parce que je crois que je ne pourrais pas te pardonner cette fois.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Paul quitta Jason pour aller faire face à Max qui attendait déjà. L'arène se dévoila et le dernier terrain apparut sous leurs yeux.

- Et pour cette dernière arène, nous avons le superbe temple principal du monastère de la Joie Solitaire ! Il a été édifié à Jixian et est dédié à Guanyin ! Il est l'un des plus anciens temples conservés à ce jour ! Nos beybladeurs vont-ils détruire cet édifice ?! Pour le savoir, 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

A nouveau, les deux toupies filèrent. Cependant, celle de Max était hésitante.

- As-tu peur de mon spectre Max ? demanda Paul sans moquerie dans la voix, tout à fait sérieux.

Max ne répondit pas, car c'était vrai. Il avait peur de Katastroph. Et il ne le nierait pas. Mais il ne le dirait pas non plus.

- Draciel, déploie ta défense maximale maintenant !

- Max, je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Comme tu voudras. . . Katastroph, sors de ton antre !!

La veuve noire sortit et fondit sur Draciel. Max, se protégeant de ses deux bras fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement. Commandé par Paul, le spectre sombre enchaîna attaques sur attaques, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire. Bientôt, Max, aussi bien que Draciel, fut marqué des mêmes blessures que possédait Draciel. Une nouvelle marque ensanglantée vint lui griffer la joue. Il se releva tant bien que mal.

- Pardon de t'infliger ça Draciel. Mais nous devons continuer jusqu'au bout. Alors, tu es avec moi ?

Draciel poussa un cri affirmatif.

- Perdons dignement. Ce sera notre dernier combat. Ensemble. . . pour toujours.

Draciel et Max firent face à la dernière attaque de Paul. Le coup porté au coeur de Draciel le frappa de plein fouet, après tout avoir détruit sur son passage.

- Pardon Max. . .

- Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

Draciel s'effondra, en même temps que son maître, la poitrine en sang.

- Max !! s'écrièrent les Blade Breakers au complet.

De l'autre côté, Paul tomba à genoux et vomit une énorme quantité de sang.

- Paul !

Jason et David épaulèrent leur équipier.

- Paul, est-ce que ça va ?! s'angoissa David.

Le jeune homme était pâle comme la mort, crachant du sang.

- Je vais. . . bien. . .

- Imbécile, ne dis pas que tout va bien alors que c'est manifestement le contraire. Tu es. . . Paul. . . ? Paul ?!

Le corps de Paul se détendit dans les bras de David et se glaça.

- Paul. . .

Les yeux de David se remplirent de larmes amères qui roulèrent sans honte sur ses joues.

- Ne me laisse pas. . .

- David, allons. . .

- Jason ! Je vais me battre ! Pour Zack et Paul !

- Oui, David, tu te battras. Je sais que tu le feras. Mais il faut que tu laisses les infirmiers emmener Paul et Max.

David libéra Paul, inconscient. Il essuya ses larmes.

- Bats-toi Paul. Bats-toi jusqu'au bout ou je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Jason !

- Qu'y a-t-il David ?

- Je veux le voir sourire.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Il sourira quand nous viendrons à l'hôpital le voir.

- Je suis sûr qu'il nous attendra avec son habituel sourire, toujours à nous reprendre quand nous devenons grossier.

- Oui, il le fera. Parce qu'il ne peut pas nous laisser. Pas maintenant que j'ai tant besoin de lui. Pas maintenant que je l'ai réalisé. Il faut qu'il vive.

A nouveau, des larmes coulèrent.

- Tu sais Jason, je crois que je comprends ce que Zack ressent pour toi. Je ne comprenais pas sa douleur, ni son désespoir. C'est à cause de toi.

Jason sourit tristement.

- Oui, c'est à cause de moi. Si tu es là pour le soutenir, alors c'est bon. Et si tu aimes Paul, je suis soulagé. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi.

- Nous avons besoin de toi Jason. Plus que tu ne le crois. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose. Arrête de faire du mal à Zack. Il ne le mérite pas.

- Je vous révèlerai la vérité en temps et en heure. J'ai mal agi, je m'en suis rendu compte, mais tout ça appartient au passé, et je sais que Zack veut m'effacer de sa vie.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il t'en veut, c'est sûr, mais comment ne le peut-il pas alors que tu t'es conduit comme un véritable salaud ?

Jason sourit à nouveau mais garda le silence.

- Il est temps d'aller te battre David.

David n'ajouta pas un mot, mais lança un regard furieux à son capitaine.

- Il est temps de faire place à la troisième manche ! A notre droite, nous avons Ray des Blade Breakers et à gauche, David des Blade Killers ! Qui triomphera de ce combat ? Avant de le savoir, découvrons le nouveau décor qui a été préparé pour nos champions !

Sous les yeux de tous, la plateforme qui s'éleva fit découvrir une somptueuse montagne parsemée de bâtiments âgés et historiques. Au centre et sur le point culminant de l'arène, reposait un monastère.

- Et voici devant nos yeux ébahis le sublime Mont Athos, une montagne de Grèce dans le sud de la péninsule la plus orientale de la Chalcidique et qui culmine à 2033 mètres !

- Quel beau décor, apprécia Ray.

- Dommage qu'il va falloir le détruire, hein Ray ?

Ray jeta un coup d'oeil à son adversaire. Il eut un sursaut de surprise quand il vit les flammes de colère briller au fond de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre aussi en colère ? Il ne préféra pas répondre vu l'état de fureur dans lequel David se trouvait. Ils avaient beau dire, les Blade Killers étaient de dangereux rivaux mais aussi des amis. Ray se rappela les moments passés avec eux, chez Kai. Ils étaient capables de sourire, ils étaient capables de plaisanter et de se mettre en colère quand l'un taquinait l'autre. Aujourd'hui, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait que de la rivalité et un esprit de combat. Alors lui aussi, il allait combattre et essayer de gagner. Il allait le faire par respect pour David et pour ses coéquipiers. Il allait vraiment se battre, même s'ils étaient des amis.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

David lança sa toupie avec une violence rare, ce qui déstabilisa Ray.

- Pourquoi tant de violence ? Il compte m'impressionner ?

Cependant, la force et la vitesse dont faisait preuve la toupie de David contraignit Ray à battre en retraite. David poursuivit Driger jusqu'à le retrancher dans ses dernières limites.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?! paniqua Ray.

- C'est bien dommage que tu doives me combattre.

- Arrête de délirer et combats normalement !

- Et d'après toi, ce n'est pas normal ce que je fais ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es faible.

Ray serra les poings. La toupie de David allait de plus en plus vite, gagnant en puissance. Occupé par ses pensées, Ray ne vit pas la toupie adverse foncer sur Driger.

- Driger, non !

Trop tard, le Tigre Blanc avait été éjecté hors de l'arène. Ray était pétrifié. Comment avait-il pu perdre si vite et d'une façon si bête ?

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était dommage. . . murmura David avant de retourner dans son camp, attendant le second round.

Ray retourna dans le sien, n'osant pas affronter le regard de Kai et Kenny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Ray ? réprimanda Kai.

- Je n'ai pas été vigilant, je le sais. Mais David est différent.

- Différent ou pas, il reste un adversaire. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le bats pas, mais concentre-toi sur le match.

- Oui, Kai, je fais ce que je peux. Kenny, peux-tu analyser Driger ?

- Pas de problème.

Kenny laissa Dizzy faire un rapport complet de Driger. Kenny rassembla les données.

- Driger est dans une forme optimale, cela va de soi. Cependant, ça ne suffira pas pour battre David, car même sans son spectre sorti, il reste plus rapide que toi. Il faut ruser pour le prendre par surprise. Côté force, ça va aussi, pas de soucis à se faire. Mais encore une fois, il va falloir ruser car je ne connais pas les capacités de son spectre. Fais bien attention Ray, il est dangereux.

- Encore plus quand il est dans cet état, murmura Ray.

Le deuxième match fut annoncé par l'animateur et Ray et David prirent place. La plateforme de la seconde manche s'éleva. Un magnifique décor s'imposa aux yeux de tous.

- Et voici Baalbek, une ancienne cité syrienne, auparavant nommée Héliopolis ! Nous avons ici les vestiges des temples de Jupiter et de Bacchus ! Beybladeurs, vous êtes prêts ?! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !!

Cette fois-ci, Ray lança sa toupie avec une force décuplée. David, lui, se contentait de fixer sa toupie lancée à l'assaut de Driger.

- Finis de rire, j'en ai marre. Kris. . .

Ray fut cent fois plus vigilant. Que préparait-il ?

- Driger, prépare-toi à sortir !

La toupie de David brilla pendant un bref instant avant de reprendre de la vitesse.

- Kris, maintenant !

Une vive lueur s'échappa de la toupie et celle-ci se matérialisa peu à peu en un animal que Ray ne put déterminer tout de suite.

- C'est un. . .

- Un chacal oui. Je te présente Kris, mon spectre ! Dis bonjour à Driger, Kris. Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire sa connaissance malheureusement car tu vas être obligé de le déchiqueter ! Je t'offre un bon repas aujourd'hui mon petit Kris, tu es content ? Achève-le et délecte-toi de sa chair fraîche !!

- Tu es fou ?!

- Je veux gagner !!

David n'était plus le même, ses yeux étaient avides de victoire, et c'était Ray qui allait en payer les frais. Tout sentiment s'était envolé, il était à présent dénué d'humanité. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Zack avait terminé de soigner les blessures de Tyson. Le silence régnait.

- Max a perdu. Et Ray est en train de perdre.

- Même si Ray perd, Kai pourra redresser la barre.

- Ton capitaine ne pourra pas battre Jason. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis un Blade Killer, mais le spectre de Jason est bien trop fort et dangereux.

- Dranzer l'est aussi !

- Tu n'as pas encore vu celui de Jason. Je te le dis Tyson. Kai risque gros en combattant contre lui.

- Nous ferons tout pour gagner. Notre volonté est inébranlable.

Zack soupira.

- Comme tu voudras. Allez, viens.

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers le stade. Les explosions et les cris leur parvinrent aux oreilles et enfin, le match leur apparut devant les yeux. Quelque chose clochait.

- David. . . murmura Zack. Il n'est plus le même.

- Et Ray se fait laminer. Il a déjà perdu la première manche, s'il perd, il ne pourra pas jouer la troisième !

- C'est bien parti pour !

Sur l'aire de jeux, Kris était de sorti, c'était l'heure du repas pour lui.

- Kris, envoie-le sur orbite !

- Driger, esquive ses attaques ! Les Griffes du Tigre !!

Le Tigre Blanc fonça sur le chacal, griffes sorties. Kris para l'attaque.

- Riposte Kris ! Mets-le en miettes, abats-le de toutes tes forces !! Fais-nous ta morsure mortelle !!

Il éclata d'un rire de dément, ne laissant aucune chance à Ray. L'arène n'était plus que ruines et poussières, tandis que le féroce animal continuait son parcours.

- Tu es prêt à connaître l'Enfer Ray ?! Tu vas voir, tu vas y rester très longtemps pour t'y habituer ! Ha, ha, ha !! Ha, ha, ha, ha !!!

Ray, prêt à attaquer, ne comprenait pas l'attitude de David. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, il avait toujours été gentil.

- David, arrête ça ! intervint Jason.

- Ta gueule, espèce de salopard ! De quel droit interromps-tu mon match, hein ?!

- David, comment oses-tu ?!

- Ça va, la ferme, je fais ce que je veux ! Je vais le tuer et je te tuerais après, connard !

- Il dit vraiment n'importe quoi. . . se résigna Jason.

- Kris, finis-en avec lui !!

Kris brisa toutes les barrières que Driger avait placées autour de lui. Ray ne pouvait absolument rien faire. C'était rageant de se sentir aussi faible. Mais Kris dépassait des capacités inimaginables et Ray était déjà à bout. Et sans qu'il ne sut vraiment pourquoi, ni comment, il sentit une douleur lui transpercer la nuque. Une grosse quantité de sang s'en échappa. Ray tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillées, la main sur l'arrière de son cou. Une autre douleur, aussi cuisante que la première, vint lui tenailler le bras. Dans un sursaut d'horreur, il vit ce même bras se déchiqueter et partir en sang. Il cria de douleur, se tenant ce bras ensanglanté et à présent immobile et invalide.

- Mais arrêtez ce match !! s'énerva Tyson.

- David, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! s'écria Zack en direction du beybladeur fou.

- Zack, regarde, je me bats pour Paul et toi !

- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes comme ça !

- Mais Zack, j'ai gagné !

- Oui, c'est bien, mais ça suffit maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il faut que je termine Zack. Sinon, Paul me dira encore que je ne finis jamais ce que je commence.

- Paul ne te reprochera rien. Tu crois vraiment que Paul serait d'accord s'il voyait ce que tu as fait ?

- Ce que. . . j'ai fait ?

- Regarde Ray, David ! Regarde-le ! Tu crois que Paul accepterait ceci ?!

David jeta un regard à Ray. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna le coeur. Tout ce sang. . .

- Ce n'est. . . ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. . .

Zack s'approcha lentement de David.

- Rappelle Kris. Ça suffit, Driger est arrêté, tu as gagné. Allez, c'est fini.

Kris cessa toute activité, il retourna dans son antre et la toupie s'arrêta à son tour.

- C'est bien David, c'est bien. Tout est fini.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, anéanti.

- Ce n'est. . . pas moi. . .

Zack le prit dans ses bras.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi. . . Je le sais. . . Mais tout est terminé maintenant. Regarde, les ambulanciers vont prendre soin de Ray. Tout ira bien.

David laissa ses émotions le submerger. Zack le laissa pleurer tout son saoûl, raccroché à sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Une infinie tristesse se dessina sur les traits de Zack. David s'était trop laisser emporter par ses sentiments de colère envers Jason. Et le transport de Paul dans un état critique ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. . . murmura Zack.

Jason rejoignit Zack et David.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- A ton avis ? Jason, ce n'est plus à toi de t'occuper de nous. Nous te remercions pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais. . .

- Jusqu'à la fin de ce Tournoi, je serai toujours le capitaine des Blade Killers. Nous verrons après.

- Après, il n'y aura plus de Blade Killers.

Zack aida David à s'asseoir sur le banc et fit face à Jason.

- Cela fait trois ans que nous formons une équipe. C'était bien en ce temps-là.

- Zack. . . s'il te plaît. . .

Zack évita le regard de Jason. Ne supportant plus l'ignorance de celui qu'il aimait, Jason embrassa Zack. Ce dernier se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne renoncerai pas. . . jamais à toi !

Zack ne cilla pas une seconde.

- Bonne chance pour ton match Jason.

Jason soupira.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire.

Sur cette dernière réplique cinglante, Zack s'assit aux côtés de David.

Le stade était plongé dans un silence glacé après la défaite de Ray. Cependant, l'animateur annonça le quatrième et dernier match d'une voix faible et peu enthousiaste.

- Les Blade Killers mènent par deux jeux à un. Kai devra égaliser s'ils veulent avoir une chance de gagner cette finale. Beybladeurs, êtes-vous prêts ?

Jason et Kai se firent face à nouveau. Et ils attendirent que l'arène se montre. Celle-ci s'éleva, leur dévoilant un immense stupa.

- Voici le stupa nommé Pra Chedi Chai Mongkon. Plusieurs statues de Bouddha en pierres blanches entourent l'ancienne capitale de Siam. Beybladeurs, veuillez commencer ; Hyper-vitesse !

Aussitôt, les deux toupies de Kai et Jason filèrent à une vitesse étonnante, si vite qu'elles étaient presque invisibles. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de poser problèmes aux deux challengers.

- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !

Kai attaquait déjà, sans pour autant sortir son spectre. Il était confiant et déterminé à battre Jason. Mais de son côté, ce dernier ressentait la même fougue. Les Flèches de Feu entourèrent la toupie de Jason, qui dut stopper sa course, prisonnière des flammes. Les Flèches fondirent sur la victime, mais elle sauta et réussit à esquiver. Dranzer slaloma entre les statues à la poursuite de la toupie adverse. La toupie de Kai crachait des flammes ardentes et projetait des étincelles autour d'elle. Jason n'était nullement impressionné. Après tout, personne n'avait vu son spectre ; pas une seule fois. Seulement une vague ombre quand il avait combattu Iris. Le capitaine des Blade Killers restait cependant sur ses gardes, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Kai pouvait faire s'il déployait toute sa puissance. La course continuait entre les statues de pierres blanches. Kai décida de pousser Jason à attaquer, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Kai ordonna à Dranzer de bloquer la route de l'autre toupie et l'inonder d'attaques répétées ; ce que fit Dranzer. Mais Jason avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche et encaissa les attaques, sans faiblir. Kai put apercevoir une sorte de voile qui recouvrait légèrement la toupie de Jason. Une enveloppe sombre, non rassurante et qui flottait telle un spectre. Il devina que Jason s'apprêtait à sortir son spectre. Il devait donc le forcer, il pourrait ainsi analyser ce mystérieux spectre. Mais Kai n'eut pas de chance car l'adversaire semblait aussi connaître son objectif et ne tenta point de sortir son spectre. Il le préparait seulement pour le Grand Final que Dranzer et lui allait donneraient. Jason savait que Dranzer était extrêmement puissant, peut-être même autant que le sien. Mais cela ne suffisait pas de le savoir, il fallait agir au plus vite. Et il allait mettre un terme à cette première manche tout de suite. Kai n'en reviendrait pas.

- Allez, maintenant !

La toupie de Jason sauta sur celle de Kai, trop surpris pour esquiver. Dranzer perdait énormément de vitesse à cause de la pression exercée par la toupie de Jason.

- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu maintenant !

L'attaque enveloppa les deux toupies. Kai savait que c'était risqué mais il tenta quand même.

- Merci Kai, sourit sournoisement Jason.

La toupie rouge sang du Blade Killer libéra Dranzer. Aussitôt, les Flèches de Feu n'atteignirent que lui.

- Dranzer !

Kai attendit que la fumée s'évanouisse pour constater. Dranzer s'était arrêté ; les Flèches de Feu déployées avaient été trop puissantes. Il récupéra sa toupie après que l'animateur, soulagé que rien ne soit arrivé cette fois-ci, ait annoncé le score. Kai retourna dans son camp.

- Ça va ? Dranzer n'a rien ? s'inquiéta Tyson.

- Il va bien. Mais ce Jason. . .

Le regard de Kai s'assombrit. Combien de temps encore avant l'apparition de son spectre ? Le compte à rebours était enclenché, ce n'était qu'une question de temps à présent. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La seconde arène se montra. C'était un temple. Un temple grec d'Athènes dédié à Athéna et Poséidon, associés aux héros mythiques Erechtée et Cécrops. Il fut construit en –421 et fut le lieu où Athéna et Poséidon se sont battus pour la possession de la cité. Ce chef-d'oeuvre comprend trois portiques, dont celui des Caryatides du Sud, ces six statues de jeunes filles soutenant l'ensemble.

- Nos beybladeurs vont à présent se battre sur l'Erechtéion. Après la défaite de Kai à la première manche, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Messieurs, à vos toupies s'il vous plaît. . . 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

A nouveau, les deux toupies filèrent à une vitesse toujours plus impressionnante, passant gracieusement entre les constructions.

- Alors Kai, que veux-tu ?

- Quoi. . . ?

- Tu veux que je sorte mon merveilleux spectre ? Ou alors devrais-je attendre un peu ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi !

- Tu le regretteras Kai si je le sors.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu es tellement prétentieux !

Jason eut un petit sourire en coin.

- J'ai gagné la première manche. C'était si pathétique, cette façon de perdre.

Kai serra les poings.

- Je te ferai regretter tes paroles. Dranzer !

- Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu gagneras ! Killer, fonce !

- Killer ? C'est. . . son spectre ?

- Eh oui, c'est mon spectre, mais il dort encore dans son antre, tu ne le verras pas encore. Ou alors, vais-je gagner même sans lui, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Killer fonça vers Dranzer, ne se souciant que peu du décor et le premier choc eut lieu. Dranzer résistait bien, malgré le fait que Killer essayait de l'ancrer dans la roche de la paroi.

- Dranzer, sors et mets-le hors d'état de nuire !!

Le Phoenix s'abattit sur l'arène dans toute sa splendeur et dans une gerbe d'étincelles de feu. L'animal, aussi furieux que son maître, repoussa Killer d'un seul coup, le projetant loin derrière. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les ruines, retrouva la toupie de Jason et fondit sur lui, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Killer vacillait dangereusement sous les attaques répétées de Dranzer.

- Les Flèches de Feu !! Puissance maximale !!!

L'attaque saccagea tout sur son passage, le temple fut entièrement détruit, et des milliers de Flèches ardentes surprirent Killer. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas de dernier recours, se reçut les attaques de plein fouet.

- Killer !

Une vive explosion retentit, recouvrant l'aire de jeux. Les deux challengers se protégèrent de l'onde de choc de leurs bras. Le bruit de l'explosion diminué, ils attendirent avec anxiété que la fumée se dissipe. Et, d'un épais rideau de fumée âcre, Killer fut éjecté, balafrant ainsi la joue de Jason, paralysé de stupeur.

- Comment est-ce que. . . tu as osé ?

Il serra les poings.

- Tu vas me le payer. Tu vas me le payer très cher. . .

Il récupéra sa précieuse toupie et retourna dans son camp, le visage sombre et une lueur menaçante dans le regard. Zack se dirigea vers lui.

- Ne sors pas Killer.

- Comment va David ?

- Il va beaucoup mieux, mais Jason, si tu sors Killer, tu vas blesser Kai.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

- Mais Kai est. . .

- Ça suffit Zack. Tu veux gagner oui ou non ?

- Je ne veux pas gagner comme ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! Nous sommes des beybladeurs, pas des machines à tuer ! Ce n'est pas important de gagner ou de perdre ! Arrêtons là Jason, abandonne. Ça suffit maintenant, nous en avons assez fait, tu ne crois pas ? C'est bien assez suffisant. . .

- Zack, je vous ai fait une promesse. Et je la tiendrai.

Zack soupira tristement.

- Pense à mes paroles.

Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche.

- Tiens, tu saignes. Ta joue. . .

Jason hésita un instant, puis accepta le mouchoir.

- Zack. . . Je t'aime.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et retourna auprès de David.

- Ne me dis pas ça comme ça. On a l'impression que tu es sincère. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. . .

- Il l'était Zack.

- Hum ? Repose-toi David.

- Il était vraiment sincère. Pardonne-lui toutes ses fautes. Il faut lui pardonner parce que c'est aussi un humain. L'erreur est humaine non ?

Zack sourit.

- Je lui ai déjà pardonné David. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne par lui-même.

David sourit à son tour.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir dans tes bras Zack ? Je suis fatigué.

- Bien sûr.

Du côté des Blade Breakers, Kenny n'avait malheureusement rien pu trouver sur Killer.

- Il faudra que tu te débrouilles seul Kai. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un spectre ordinaire.

- Fais attention Kai, prévint Tyson.

- Oui.

A présent, le dernier match allait débuter. Une nouvelle arène remplaça la précédente et c'était avec une certaine tension que l'animateur présenta le décor :

- Le dernier match qui clôturera cette finale se fera parmi les morts. Cerveteri, la nécropole à tumulus, véritable ville des morts, sera notre toute dernière arène. Préparez-vous à un final retentissant ! 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

Jason lança sa toupie plus violemment que les deux premières fois. Son regard avait changé et Kai le sentait bouillonner au fond de lui-même. Et il le ressentait dans les mouvements de Killer. Jason serrait dans sa main le mouchoir donné par Zack.

- Je ne veux pas le décevoir. . . S'il te plaît Killer, reste sage. . .

Une expression de profonde inquiétude se lisait sur son visage à présent.

- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !

Une première attaque eut lieu. Killer esquiva avec aisance tandis que Jason donnait ses premiers ordres.

- Killer, monte sur le plus haut point de l'arène et montre-nous ta plus puissante attaque !

La toupie de Jason fit demi-tour et obéit aux instructions de son maître.

- Dranzer, suis-le et attaque-le sans cesse, il finira bien par être touché !

Des Flèches de Feu illuminèrent maintenant le terrain à chaque seconde. Dranzer était sorti et dominait Killer. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et ce dernier se reçut l'attaque de plein fouet.

- Killer, non, reste calme ! Retourne à l'intérieur, vite !

La toupie obéit, mais était hésitante malgré tout. A l'intérieur de la nécropole, il ne risquait rien. Enfin, il risquait beaucoup moins qu'en restant à l'extérieur.

- Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu sur le bâtiment !

Le Phoenix ne se fit pas prier et fondit ses Flèches ardentes droit sur la nécropole à tumulus. Tout fut détruit et Killer n'avait plus d'endroit où fuir.

- Dranzer. . . !

- Ne l'attaque pas !!

- Pardon. . . ?

Jason était essouflé, le visage déformé par l'effort.

- Ne. . . n'attaque pas Killer !

Kai était furieux.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !! Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu !!

Killer se reçut l'attaque ; l'onde de choc envoya Jason à terre. Killer brilla et fut envahi d'une énergie nouvelle.

- Killer, ne sors pas !

Un épais filet de lumière orangé apparut au centre de la beyblade et s'éleva pour former une silhouette étrange.

- Arrête Killer, tu ne dois pas. . .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça. . . ? murmura Kai.

Jason se releva.

- C'est mon spectre. Killer est un archéoptéryx. Comme tu le vois, il associe les caractéristiques d'un oiseau et d'un reptile. Je ne le contrôle pas entièrement, voilà pourquoi je t'ai demandé de ne pas l'attaquer. Car il sort que quand on l'attaque franchement. Tu n'as pas voulu tenir compte de mes avertissements Kai, maintenant, il va falloir te battre jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça.

- Comment peux-tu te battre avec un spectre que tu ne maîtrises même pas ?! Tu es fou ?!

- Killer, abats-le !

Dranzer eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. Killer était deux fois plus grand que lui et ce nouveau spectre avait l'avantage du spectre inconnu de tous. Il avait redoublé de vitesse et dominait largement le Phoenix. Les Flèches de Feu n'y feraient rien.

- Mords-le là où ça fait mal !

Killer attaqua la première chose qu'il vit ; l'aile droite de Dranzer. Le cri de l'oiseau fut rejoint par celui de son maître.

- Kai !

- Tout va bien Tyson ! stoppa Kai.

Il se tenait un bras en sang. Dranzer ne faisait que reculer face à son adversaire ; de plus, il était blessé. Killer avait décidé de s'acharner sur Dranzer, le griffant de toutes parts, marquant Kai des mêmes blessures sanglantes.

- Arrête Jason ! intervint Zack.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Tu connais Killer ! Tu sais à quel point il t'a blessé la première fois non ?!

- C'est du passé !

- C'est ancré en moi Zack, je ne peux plus l'arrêter, même si je le voulais !

- Alors abandonne bon Dieu !

- JE NE PEUX PAS !!

C'était inutile de parler, il n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

- Moi je vais l'arrêter !

Zack se précipita vers l'arène dans le but d'y descendre et mettre un terme à la bataille qui faisait rage entre les deux spectres dangereux.

- Zack, mais à quoi penses-tu ?!

Jason l'avait arrêté à temps en le retenant par le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! Je vais les arrêter moi-même !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne pourras absolument rien faire ! Tu vas seulement réussir à te blesser, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Cesse de te débattre s'il te plaît !!

Mais Zack réussit tant bien que mal à se débarrasser de Jason et continua sa course.

- Zaaaaaack !!!!

A quelques centimètres du bord de l'arène, les bras de Jason entourèrent les épaules de Zack pour le repousser en arrière. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, Jason au-dessus de son équipier.

- Tu es fou ou quoi ?! Arrête de me causer du souci, tu ne crois pas que j'en ai déjà assez ?! Personne ne te fera du mal Zack, personne tant que je serai là ! Alors arrête tes conneries et retourne à ta place !

Des larmes tombèrent sur les joues de Zack. Jason pleurait. De rage ou de tristesse ; Zack ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais c'était facile de deviner ; Zack était allé trop loin, malgré son impression d'être inutile.

- Mais enfin Jason, tu ne vois pas que ça va trop loin ? Quel est l'intérêt de ce match ?

Mais avant que Jason n'ait pu répondre, Killer avait à nouveau attaqué le Phoenix. Ses serres aiguisées foncèrent vers Dranzer et lui arracha l'oeil. Jason eut un sursaut d'horreur et se retourna vers le lieu du combat. A travers la multitude de plumes oranges, blaches et bleues qui s'échappaient du plumage de Killer, il vit Kai tomber sur le sol, une main couverte de sang sur son oeil droit. . .

Le public était horrifié, autant que les beybladeurs concernés. Il fallait à tout prix arrêter le dernier match, mais comment ?

- Kai !!

Tyson soutint Kai qui hurlait de douleur.

- Abandonne ! Abandonne tout de suite, je t'en supplie !!

- Pas. . . question. . .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Tyson pleurait sans s'arrêter, essayant de raisonner son capitaine.

- Tu as perdu un oeil bon sang, tu es fou de vouloir continuer ! Killer doit rentrer, Jason ne le contrôle pas, que feras-tu alors si tu perds la vie ?! Ce n'est plus un jeu ! Ça fait quoi si on perd ?!

Dranzer se reçut un coup de plus. Trois marques brûlantes marquaient à présent le buste de l'animal et du maître. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent sur le visage de Tyson, de plus en plus horrifié et terrifié. Avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait, Tyson se releva, laissant Kai à terre, et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant mais furieux vers Jason. Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise.

- Arrête ce match ! Arrête-le tout de suite !!

- Je ne. . .

- TU LE PEUX !!

- Il ne m'obéit pas.

- Et de quel droit concours-tu alors que tu ne le maîtrises même pas ?!

- Il s'arrêtera de lui-même.

- Je n'attendrai pas que Kai meure !

Et tandis qu'il disait ça, Killer perdit un peu de sa fougue. Sa dernière attaque était arrivée ; il fondit une ultime fois sur Dranzer et lui brisa la patte droite. Il y eut deux horribles craquements, puis Killer rentra dans son antre, attendant sa prochaine victime. Le cri de Kai retentit à travers tout le stade. Dans l'arène, un seul petit sifflement se faisait entendre ; la toupie de Jason qui tournait encore, face à celle, bousillée, de Kai. L'emblème de Dranzer s'était brisé et éteint. Il n'existait plus. Et il ne reviendra probablement jamais ; sa dernière mission s'était achevée sur une bien triste réalité. . .

Le public et tout le stade était silencieux. Personne n'osait parler ni bouger. Le fait était que les Blade Killers avaient gagné ce Tournoi. Et ils reprenaient ainsi le titre de Champions du Monde de Beyblade aux Blade Breakers. Mais était-ce la victoire qu'ils avaient espérée, eux, les nouveaux Champions d'une génération qui venait de se terminer d'une bien triste manière. . . ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors voici le chapitre tant attendu de la Finale. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais faire toutes les petites choses qui me restent à faire, je vais parler de Paul et de David, de Zack et de Jason, et puis Kai et Iris. Je crois que c'est tout. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous le mettre en ligne, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que l'attente ne sera pas trop (trop !) longue._

_Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec le titre du prochain chapitre : __**Mises au point, excuses et discussions**_

_A la prochaine et gros bisous !!_

_**Etoile xxx**_


	55. Mises au point, excuses et discussions

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Rappel des personnages :**

_**Les Blade Breakers :**_

Tyson, spectre Dragoon, 17 ans

Max, spectre Draciel, 18 ans

Ray, spectre Driger, 19 ans

Kai, spectre Dranzer, 20 ans

Kenny, cerveau du groupe avec Dizzi, 17 ans

Stanley Dickenson, manager des Blade Breakers

_**Les Ailes de la Victoire :**_

Marina, spectre Gryffy, 17 ans

Tamara « dite » Tammy, spectre Skyler, 18 ans

Lia, spectre Ange, 19 ans

Iris, spectre Pégase, 19 ans

Alan Lowell, manager des Ailes de la Victoire, 30 ans

_**Les White Tigers :**_

Gary, spectre Galzzy, 19 ans

Kevin, spectre Galman, 18 ans

Mariah, spectre Galux, 19 ans

Lee, spectre Galeon, 20 ans

_**Les All Starz :**_

Eddy, spectre Trypio, 20 ans

Steve, spectre Tryhorn, 20 ans

Michael, spectre Trygle, 20 ans

Emily, spectre Trygator, 19 ans

Judy, manager des All Starz, âge inconnu

_**Les Red Dragons :**_

Ben, spectre Zagath, 18 ans

Alex, spectre Cicéron, 18 ans

Peter, spectre Sisyphe, 18 ans

Kurt, spectre Roch, 20 ans

_**Les Blade Killers :**_

Paul, spectre Katastroph, 19 ans

David, spectre Kris, 19 ans

Zack, spectre Kobra, 19 ans

Jason, spectre Killer, 20 ans

_**Les Saint-Shields :**_

Dunga, spectre Vortex Up, 18 ans

Joseph, spectre Vanishing Mout, 16 ans

Mariam, spectre Shark Crash, 16 ans

Ozuma, spectre Flash Léopard, 17 ans

_**Les Demolition Boys :**_

Tala, spectre Wolborg, 20 ans

Bryan, spectre Falborg, 19 ans

Spencer, spectre Seaborg, 19 ans

Ian, spectre Wyborg, 19 ans

_**Autres personnages :**_

Shana, 19 ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut

Huê Nam, spectre Galis, 15 ans

Eliane, morte

Bobby, en prison

Hilary, amie de Tyson, 17 ans

Yuna, amie de Hilary, 17 ans

Yumi, soeur jumelle de Yuna, 17 ans

Matt, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Gareth, ami de Hilary, 17 ans

Jordan, frère d'Iris

Yakami, meilleure amie de Tyson, 16 ans

Nick, ami de Tyson, s'occupe de Yakami, 16 ans

Briana, morte

Kimberly « dite » Kim, recueillie par Monsieur Lowell et Lia quand elle était en danger, 28 ans

Meagan, petite fille qui était avec Kim, 7 ans

Amy, soeur de Zack, 7 ans

Flora, soeur de Lia, 28 ans

Camille, domestique de Kai, 15 ans

Deborah de Pringston, fiancée de Jason, 19 ans

**Chapitre 54 : Mises au point, excuses et discussions**

Quand Jason, Zack et David rejoignirent à leur tour l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de Paul, le silence régnait dans les couloirs et salles d'attentes. Ils n'osaient pas aller voir leurs rivaux, bien qu'il fallait le faire. Des pleurs leur parvinrent depuis une salle. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas mal assuré vers l'origine de ces pleurs.

Les Ailes de la Victoire ainsi que Tyson se tournèrent vers les trois Blade Killers. Iris se précipita vers Jason.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? sanglota-t-elle. Rends-le moi ! Rends-moi Kai. . . Pourquoi. . . ? Je ne comprends pas Jason. . .

Les larmes d'Iris ; c'était la dernière chose que Jason ne voulait pas faire couler. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Iris se laissa glisser, heureusement soutenue par Jason qui la retint par la taille.

- Je suis désolé Iris, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine ainsi.

Il s'adressa à Tyson.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien, grâce à toi, répliqua sèchement Tyson.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. . .

- Tes paroles ne ramèneront pas Kai, comme elles ne ramèneront pas Ray, ni Max ! lâcha pour une fois la douce Marina.

- Ils ne sont pas morts. . .

- NON ! Ils ne le sont pas ! C'est une chance pour toi ! Regarde Iris, Lia et Tammy, elles n'en finissent pas de pleurer, de prier et de s'inquiéter ! Comment est-ce que tu oses venir nous voir ?!

- Marina, calme-toi, essaya Tyson.

- Va-t'en ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait et elle était au bord des larmes, mais Jason, lui, culpabilisait énormément.

- Marina, ça suffit maintenant, intervint Lia.

- Mais Lia. . .

- Jason, je crois que vous devriez aller voir Paul. Il n'est pas en très bon état. Et même toi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui non ? Allez vite le voir, il a besoin de ses amis.

Jason n'hésita qu'un instant.

- Merci Lia. Je reviendrai prendre des nouvelles.

Et accompagné de David, il prit la direction de l'accueil pour se renseigner sur la position de Paul. Zack était resté pour prendre lui-même des nouvelles.

- Je m'excuse pour lui Marina.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle retourna auprès de ses amies.

- Marina. . .

- Laisse, l'arrêta Tyson. Tu devrais toi aussi aller voir Paul.

- Comment se présentent tes amis ?

Tyson grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas très brillant. Max est blessé à la poitrine, mais il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure et ça a l'air d'aller, rien de conséquent. Là, il se repose, mais il est au courant pour le résultat de cette finale. Ray est toujours inconscient, il a perdu beaucoup de sang au niveau du cou et son bras ne remarchera pas avant un long moment mais il n'est pas endommagé à l'intérieur. Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Quant à Kai, il est encore en bloc opératoire. Les médecins ont peu d'espoir pour qu'il retrouve son oeil, il a été complètement. . . arraché. Il a le bras et la jambe droites brisés. Mais ça se soigne. Il restera un petit moment à l'hôpital.

Zack était affligé d'avoir entendu ce verdict peu encourageant.

- Je suis désolé, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as rien fait, puisque je suis encore debout. Ne t'en fais pas, Max, Ray et Kai sont des battants. Tu peux aller dire à Jason que tout va bien. Mais il faudra qu'il s'excuse auprès de mes trois amis et un peu plus auprès des filles. Tu n'imagines pas la douleur qu'elles doivent ressentir en ce moment. . .

- Je crois que Jason a des excuses à faire à la Terre entière. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. . .

Tyson sourit.

- Dans ce cas, va lui dire de préparer un discours parce qu'il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement.

- Ce sera transmis !

A ce moment-là, David arriva en courant, essoufflé.

- Zack. . . ! C'est. . . c'est Paul, il. . .

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Zack repartit avec David, le coeur battant.

- Bonne chance, souhaita Tyson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! paniqua Zack.

Jason se leva, le visage livide.

- Je. . . je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est au bloc ?

Jason acquiesça.

- Les médecins m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une greffe de moelle osseuse et ils avaient bon espoir.

- De. . . moelle osseuse. . . ? pâlit Zack.

- Mais alors. . . Il avait. . . commença Jason.

- . . . une leucémie, termina David gravement.

- MERDE !! s'écria Zack en frappant le mur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a caché une chose aussi grave ?! Pourquoi ce petit con voulait tout endurer seul ?! Paul, enfoiré, je te le pardonnerais jamais !

Des larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le sol froid de l'hôpital.

- Il aurait pu en mourir. . . Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Ne sommes-nous pas ses amis ?

- Je pense plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui.

- Pitié de lui ? Au contraire, on l'aurait soutenu, on aurait pu passer plus de temps ensemble, on aurait profité. . . Au lieu de ça, on a passé notre temps à se crier dessus pour rien, on s'est engueulés comme des gamins et pendant tout ce temps. . . Pendant tout ce temps, lui, il souffrait en silence ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il porte tout sur ses épaules alors que nous sommes tous là pour l'aider ? Paul. . . ne nous laisse pas. . .

David posa une main sur l'épaule de Zack.

- Les médecins ont bon espoir. Tout ira bien.

Zack prit cette main réconfortante dans la sienne et la serra fort.

- J'espère que tu as raison. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital et ils étaient tous exténués, surtout les nouveaux Champions et Tyson. Ceux-ci étaient rentrés entre-temps pour prendre une douche, se changer et repartirent immédiatement à l'hôpital. Ils attendaient tous au même endroit et se toisaient maintenant du regard dans un silence glacé. Ce qui les mettait tous très mal à l'aise.

- DITES !

Tous se tournèrent vers Tyson.

- Il se fait tard, et nous n'avons rien mangé depuis ce matin. On devrait tous aller se restaurer, même si nous n'avons pas faim. La cantine est ouverte, nous devrions aller en profiter. Et il est interdit de refuser ma proposition.

Tous le regardèrent.

- Tyson. . . murmura Marina, amusée par le ton que son petit-ami avait pris.

- Toi alors ! pouffa Zack.

Tout le monde rit franchement pour la première fois de la journée. Ils furent tous d'accord, cela ne servait à rien de rester comme ça, sans manger, alors qu'ils étaient manifestement affamés.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jason à David tandis que tout le monde s'était convenablement restauré.

- Rien.

- Si tu ne manges rien, tu vas tomber d'inanition.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Pas ce soir.

- Je sais bien, mais fais un effort.

- Je fais déjà assez d'efforts, merci. Tu es mal placé pour me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

- . . . Je suis désolé.

David soupira, énervé.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je n'ai juste aucun appétit, je suis fatigué et inquiet et je me pose trop de questions.

- Si je peux t'aider à en trouver les réponses, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.

- Très bien, alors explique-moi comment ces médecins ont-ils trouvé si vite un donneur ? Et justement quand Paul en a besoin ?

Jason se posait la même question depuis déjà deux heures.

- Les donneurs de moelle osseuse sont rares, et c'est sans compter le taux de compatibilité. Seule une personne de sa famille aurait pu le faire aussi rapidement et être compatible.

- Mais Paul n'a plus de famille. Seulement son père. Mais. . .

- Oui, il lui reste son père. . .

David baissa la tête, troublé.

- C'est impossible. . . Je ne peux pas y croire. . .

Jason se tut, aussi troublé que David. Ils seront vite fixés de toute manière.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était déjà minuit passé et le même silence glacé régnait dans le couloir. Une lourde inquiétude pesait dans l'air quand ils virent enfin un médecin sortir d'un des deux blocs opératoires. Tyson lui tomba dessus.

- Alors docteur ?

- Oh, vous êtes encore là ? Vous ne devriez pas. . .

- Ça va, ils sont avec moi, déclara Jason.

Le médecin vit Jason et s'empressa de s'excuser.

- Je vous prie de me pardonner. Votre ami se repose pour l'instant. Il est hors de danger. Hélas, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour son oeil droit, il devra vivre avec. . . Je suis désolé. Sinon, c'est un jeune homme fort, il se remettra vite de ses blessures.

Tyson baissa la tête tristement.

- Je comprends.

Tous se retournèrent vers Iris, la personne qui devait être la plus abattue. Elle s'efforça de sourire.

- Il est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte ! C'est bien plus important après tout !

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Marina.

Iris sourit doucement.

- Oui, je suis soulagée que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre et que tout le monde aille bien. Je suis vraiment contente.

- Et pour Paul docteur ? demanda fébrilement Zack.

- Je ne m'occupe malheureusement pas de lui, mais mes collègues vous diront bientôt ce qu'il en est. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-il, la greffe marchera. Avec une compatibilité à 100 pourcent, il n'y a aucun risque que ça rate.

- 100 pourcent ?!!

- Le vieil homme qui est venu il y a quelques jours a fait un don. Peut-être était-ce un membre de sa famille. En tout cas, votre ami a eu énormément de chance.

- Un membre de sa famille ? Mais il n'a que son père et il est. . .

David posa une main sur l'épaule de Zack et secoua la tête. Zack se résigna.

- Je vous remercie pour ces renseignements docteur.

- Mais de rien. Je dois m'en aller maintenant.

Il s'en alla et, passant devant Jason, il lui dit :

- Vous transmettrez toutes mes amitiés à votre Père, Monsieur de Duc.

- . . . Ce sera fait.

Le médecin s'éloigna. Le silence retomba. Tous toisèrent Jason, sûrs d'avoir mal entendu. Puis, Tyson rit nerveusement.

- Vous allez rire, j'ai cru que Jason était Duc ! Faut vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu comme moi pour penser des trucs pareils ! Ha, ha !

Personne ne dit mot.

- Vous avez tous très bien entendu, dit Jason.

- Tu es Duc ? Vraiment ? demanda Iris.

- Oui, je suis Duc. C'est grâce à ça que vous pouvez tous rester ici cette nuit. Mes parents possèdent tous ces grands hôpitaux que vous pouvez voir dans le monde entier.

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me vanter d'être un Duc. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme tel.

- Max s'est à nouveau réveillé ! s'écria joyeusement Tammy.

Ils rejoignirent tous Max dans sa chambre.

- Max ! se précipita Tammy.

- Maxou, comment ça va ? demanda Tyson.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va.

Il vit les trois Blade Killers.

- Félicitations, vous êtes les nouveaux Champions.

- Pas besoin de félicitations. . . Il n'y a aucun mérite à en retirer. . .

- . . . Comment se porte Paul ?

- Il est au bloc.

- Tu pourrais être moins rude et direct dans tes paroles, se força de sourire Max.

- Désolé. . .

- J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

- Merci, mais il s'en sortira certainement.

- Tant mieux.

- Quel soulagement Max, je me suis tant inquiétée. Ray et Kai vont bien également.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde s'en sort bien, je suis heureux.

Jason ressortit avec Zack et David.

- Je suis tellement soulagé. . .

La voix de Jason tremblait.

- Jason, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta David.

Ne tenant plus, Jason se laissa glisser à terre.

- Jason !

- Et si. . . et si l'opération de Paul ratait ? Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas et qu'il mourrait ?

Là, c'en était assez, David lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

- T'as fini de débiter conneries sur conneries ?! Tu me saoûles grave là ! Ça fait quelques semaines déjà, t'en as pas marre de nous faire chier avec tes histoires ?

- David, ça suffit ! gronda Zack. C'est bon, la coupe est assez pleine, n'en rajoute pas. Jason se fait seulement beaucoup de souci pour Paul, comme nous tous ici, je me trompe ? Et toi, plus que quiconque alors n'accuse pas Jason de ce que tu es en train de faire. C'est exactement la même chose, et je le comprends très bien. Mais ça suffit, je n'ai plus envie de me disputer, ni avec Jason, ni avec toi, ni avec personne. Ça suffit David. . .

David contempla un moment Zack, puis Jason. Il baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

Zack aida Jason à aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Ce dernier avait cessé de pleurer.

- Paul s'en sortira, j'en suis sûr.

Jason se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Que Paul revienne parmi eux. Et qu'ils s'entendent tous bien à nouveau.

- Je voudrais. . . commença Jason. Je voudrais qu'on redevienne comme avant. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé après ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis vraiment sincère. Zack, je n'ai jamais aimé Deborah De Pringston, c'était un moyen de l'éloigner de toi, Paul et David. Elle vous aurait fait du mal sinon. Mais pas une seule fois je l'ai aimé. C'est toi que j'aime, personne d'autre, je te le jure. Crois-moi.

Zack resta silencieux. Il avait trop souffert, et si Jason mentait encore, il ne guérirait pas cette fois. Il jeta un regard à David. Que devait-il faire ? David posa une main sur l'épaule de Zack et s'éclipsa un moment pour les laisser seuls.

- Tu sais Jason, pour toi, je n'ai jamais été qu'un jouet. . .

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'aime sincèrement ! Si tu m'en veux encore, très bien, je l'accepterai, mais ne dis pas de telles choses ! Je n'oserai jamais salir mon amour, je te le jure Zack !

A cet instant, Jason ressemblait à un enfant, s'agrippant désespérément au bras de Zack.

- Ecoute Jason, je crois que tu as besoin de repos. La nuit va être longue alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

- Je ne céderai pas Zack. Je ne te céderai à personne tu m'entends ? Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je serai prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu restes auprès de moi.

Zack soupira. Il était bouché et aveugle. Il l'avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. Il le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est bon Jason. J'ai compris.

- Qu'est-ce que. . . tu as compris ?

Pour seule et unique réponse, Zack embrassa son capitaine, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Jason attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il crut rêver. Mais tout était bien réel et Jason se délecta avec bonheur de ce moment privilégié. Quand les lèvres de Zack se détachèrent des siennes, Jason poussa un soupir ressemblant au caprice d'un enfant.

- Zack. . . Embrasse-moi encore.

Ce dernier rit doucement.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ça. Normalement, c'est mon rôle.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas embrassé comme ça.

- Je t'en donnerai autant que tu veux. Mais après. Là, je suis plus inquiet du sort de Paul.

Jason entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Zack, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime.

- . . . Moi aussi Jason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chez les Blade Breakers, Ray s'était finalement réveillé et Kai était sorti du bloc, pansé de partout, mais en vie. Tammy était collée à Max, tout comme Lia à Ray.

- Vous avez perdu, mais vous avez joué une belle finale.

- J'ai lamentablement perdu.

- Ne dis pas ça. David. . . il n'était pas dans son état normal. Les Blade Killers se sont excusés.

- Je ne leur en veux pas. David a été un adversaire comme un autre. Il était juste trop fort.

Lia embrassa Ray.

- Il ne pensait pas à mal. L'état de son ami l'a alarmé. C'est tout.

- Comment vont les autres ?

- Tyson va bien, Max est avec Tammy mais tout va bien. Quant à Kai, il vient de sortir.

- Sortir ?

- Du bloc.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien maintenant. Il est seulement très amoché mais. . .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Bah, quelques blessures, un oeil en moins. . .

- Mais. . .

- Je t'en prie Ray ! Tout va bien. Iris est avec lui. Elle veille sur lui.

- C'est très gentil de sa part.

- C'est normal, elle l'aime.

- Alors, elle a accepté de lui pardonner ?

- Ce serait plutôt à lui de pardonner Iris. Elle est directement allée voir Shana pour demander des comptes, et elle a tout avoué – j'ignore encore comment – et elle a bien vu qu'elle a eu tort. C'est à Iris de régler ce problème maintenant. Je ne lui suis plus d'aucune aide.

- Je suis soulagé que tout aille bien. Ce Tournoi est enfin terminé.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi tu sais ? J'ai cru que mon coeur allait lâcher.

- Je suis beaucoup plus robuste que tu ne le crois Lia, lui sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris attendait le réveil de Kai, sa main dans la sienne, étonnamment sereine.

- Excuse-moi Kai. J'ai eu tort. Au lieu d'écouter celui que j'aime, je me suis montrée orgueilleuse et bornée. Pardonne-moi. Shana m'a tout révélé elle-même, à croire qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi. Ça arrange mes affaires en quelque sorte. J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses. Je voudrais. . . je voudrais vraiment t'épouser, comme tu me l'as demandé. Je t'aime, Kai.

- Tu ne retireras pas ce que tu as dit ? se réveilla le jeune homme.

- Kai. . .

- Tu veux toujours m'épouser, malgré mon état ? Tu veux passer le restant de tes jours avec quelqu'un qui a un oeil en moins ?

Iris sourit à travers le rideau de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

- Oui, je le veux.

La jeune fille se pencha et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle était capable d'offrir à Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était quatre heures du matin. Jason et David avaient réussi à dormir un peu. Mais l'inquiétude et l'inconfort ne leur permettait pas de dormir plus longtemps. La fatigue se lisait sur leurs visages pâles, ils étaient manifestement à bout de forces. Enfin, la porte du bloc s'ouvrit et le visage du médecin apparut. Les trois Blade Killers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Eh bien, jeunes gens, vous avez attendu tout ce temps ?

- Comment va-t-il ? pressa Jason.

- Oh, Monsieur le Duc. Votre jeune ami est plutôt résistant. Il y a eu quelques complications, mais tout va bien maintenant. Il est hors de danger.

Les trois personnes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Dieu soit loué !

Les infirmiers conduisirent le lit de Paul dans une autre chambre.

- On peut le voir ?

- Je suis désolé, vous devrez attendre jusqu'à huit heures pour les visites. De plus, Paul a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Dans son intérêt, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Je vous prie de le comprendre.

- Oui, nous comprenons docteur, baissèrent-ils tous la tête.

- Je dois vous laisser, moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos. A bientôt.

Le médecin s'éloigna.

- Va falloir attendre encore quatre heures. J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus, je suis crevé. Faut que je dorme moi, se plaignit Zack.

- C'est vrai que la nuit est longue. Zack, si tu veux dormir un peu. . .

- T'es fou ? Je peux pas dormir moi ici. C'est trop pas confortable, me faut un vrai lit. . .

Mai il tomba de sommeil et de fatigue dans les bras de Jason.

- Je croyais qu'il lui fallait un vrai lit.

- C'est toi son lit, plaisanta David.

Ils se sourirent.

- Blade Killer pour toujours ?

- Blade Killer pour toujours !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une douce caresse vint réveiller Zack. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra le regard de Jason.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 7h30.

- Pff. . . Encore trente minutes.

- Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

- Ne me réveille pas pour me dire de me rendormir.

- Désolé, rit Jason.

David arriva.

- Salut Zack, bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir, ironisa le jeune homme.

- Je vous ai apporté des rafraîchissements.

- Merci David.

- Dites les gars, ça ne vous dérange pas d'être toujours avec moi ?

David et Zack se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Je veux dire, vous n'en avez vraiment pas marre de former les Blade Killers avec moi ? Vous n'avez pas envie de passer à autre chose ?

- Jason, tu es notre capitaine, déclara David. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais me séparer de mes meilleurs amis. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais reconsidéré la proposition, mais c'est toi Jason. Seulement toi. Je suis sûr que Zack pense exactement la même chose.

- Alors nous continuerons en tant que Blade Killers ?

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous arrêtions.

Jason sourit.

- Merci les gars.

A ce moment-là, un infirmier passa devant eux et entra dans la chambre de Paul. Un instant plus tard, il ressortit et aperçut les trois Blade Killers.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes les amis de Monsieur Paul.

- C'est exact, approuva Jason.

L'infirmier leur sourit.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites, mais comme il est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir. Ne le malmenez pas trop, il est énormément épuisé.

- Merci docteur !

Les trois personnes ne se le firent pas dire une seconde fois, ils entrèrent tour à tour dans la chambre du malade.

- Hey, salut Paul, salua Zack.

- Les gars ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On t'a attendu tiens. Quelle question.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Ce n'est plus important. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué et j'ai mal partout. Mais ça va.

- Tu es si pâle. Et tu es un peu fiévreux, constata David en touchant son front.

- Tu es hors de danger maintenant, déclara Jason. Paul. . . pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit à propos de ta maladie ? Tu avais besoin de nous et au lieu de ça, tu as essayé de t'éloigner. Pourquoi ?

Paul baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour l'équipe.

- Mais pas du tout ! Tu es notre ami, et nous aurions tout fait pour t'aider.

- Justement, je ne voulais pas que vous ayiez pitié.

- Ça n'est pas le problème ! Nous ne sommes rien pour toi ? Nous sommes juste des équipiers ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Jason, Paul, ça suffit ! gronda David. Jason, Paul doit se reposer. Si tu es ici pour lui reprocher des choses du passé, tu peux partir. Tu as bien entendu l'infirmier non ?

Jason soupira de colère.

- Je suis désolé de m'être enervé.

- Il se force, en fait, il est grave énervé.

- Zack. . .

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ça m'emmerde cette histoire.

- Ton langage.

Les Blade Killers se regardèrent entre eux.

- Enfin, on te retrouve Paul.

Ils se sourirent tous. C'était agréable de tous se retrouver tels qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Je voudrais retrouver celui qui m'a donné de sa moelle osseuse. Je suis sûr que c'est papa.

- Rien n'est sûr.

- Ah oui, compatible à 100 pourcent, ça ne peut être que quelqu'un dans la famille. Et il ne me reste que mon père. Et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est. Je veux le retrouver.

- Et quand bien même ce serait ton père, comment feras-tu ? Il est en Angleterre. Et tu es ici en Australie. Tu ne peux pas y aller dans ton état.

- J'attendrais ma guérison. Comprenez-moi, j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Il pourra peut-être me reconnaître. C'est ma seule famille.

Jason soupira.

- Il faut d'abord guérir Paul. Ensuite. . . David t'accompagnera là-bas.

- Pourquoi David ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi on ne retournerait pas tous les quatre en Angleterre ? demanda Zack.

- On doit assister à la cérémonie de clôture.

- On a qu'à la zapper, c'est chiant à la fin.

- Ton langage Zack. D'accord Jason, je reviendrais pour la clôture.

- Parfait, la cérémonie est dans trois semaines. D'ici là, toi et David aurez le temps de revenir.

- Mais pourquoi David doit venir avec moi ?

- Pour plus de sécurité.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seul.

- C'est vrai, il est grand !

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si virulents ?

- Nous ne le sommes pas ! répondirent-ils en même temps.

- C'est louche tout ça, vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux ?

David et Paul rougirent violemment.

- T'es trop con Zack !

- Ton langage David !

- Ça va, la ferme !

- Parle correctement devant Paul !

- Ouais, parle-moi correctement !

- Je vous em. . .

- STOP ! arrêta Jason. Eh, ça suffit vous trois, on n'est pas au zoo. On dirait trois animaux en train de se battre pour un bout de viande.

- Méeuh, c'est pas ma faute à moi ! se plaignit Zack.

- Tout d'abord, pourquoi tu ne veux pas accompagner Paul en Angleterre, David ?

- C'est pas ça, mais. . .

- Paul va voir son père, il aura forcément besoin de soutien.

- Jason a raison. J'aurais besoin de soutien moral.

David soupira.

- Alors c'est d'accord, j'irai avec lui.

- Voilà qui est réglé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard, les Blade Breakers et Paul purent sortir. Ce dernier avait dû se déplacer en fauteuil roulant les premiers temps donc il fut heureux de sortir. Les White Tigers, les All Starz, les Saint-Shields et les Psyckiks étaient venus leur rendre visite deux fois durant cette longue semaine. Cependant, Paul, lui, ne reçut que la visite de son équipe. Il se disait mal-aimé. Pourtant, à sa sortie, Lia s'était montrée à lui et avait manifesté son inquiétude. Ray et Max s'étaient vite remis, quant à Kai, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps, mais les bons soins d'Iris lui suffisaient amplement. Trois jours après, Paul et David devaient partir pour l'Angleterre pour revenir deux jours avant la cérémonie de clôture.

- Bon, on vous attendra ici à votre retour. Paul, j'espère que ton père se porte bien et que tout ira bien pour vous. N'oublie pas que David est avec toi.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même. Merci Jason, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bon, alors faites bon voyage.

- A bientôt.

Paul et David embarquèrent à bord de l'avion qui les emmenait à Liverpool, la ville natale de Paul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. La fin approche à grands pas, eh oui, plus que 2 chapitres. J'avoue, je n'ai pas du tout envie de terminer cette fic, elle me tient trop à coeur, elle m'a pris tellement d'années de ma vie. Un peu plus de 5 ans. . . J'avais pris beaucoup de retard aussi à un moment ''_

_Prochain chapitre : __**A Liverpool**_

_J'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous pour les derniers chapitres qui clôtureront définitivement la saga des Ailes de la Victoire (ça me fait franchement mal au coeur. . . )_

_Bisous à tous les lecteurs !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	56. A Liverpool

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Chapitre 55 : A Liverpool. . .**

- On va où ?

- Chez moi.

- On ne va pas voir ton père ?

Paul se retourna face à David.

- David ! J'ai besoin de me reposer. On ira pas voir mon père tout de suite, d'accord ?

- . . . Pardon Paul.

- Mais ne t'excuse pas, soupira Paul.

- Je suis. . . désolé. . .

Paul abandonna. Avec David, ce n'était pas la peine.

- Allez, viens.

Paul le mena devant une grande bâtisse bleue et blanche, charmante, avec un jardin bien entretenu aux parterres de fleurs multicolores.

- Tu habites dans une si grande maison alors que tu es seul ?

- C'est tout ce que mes parents m'ont laissé. J'y ai de nombreux souvenirs.

- Je comprends.

Fais comme chez toi, je reviens.

Paul alla chez ses voisins pour les remercier d'avoir entretenu sa maison en son absence. David regarda autour de lui. Malgré les années d'amitié derrière eux, personne n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans sa demeure. Des photos décoraient les murs et la cheminée, des portraits ainsi que de multiples décorations. David reconnut le joli cadre photo qu'il avait offert à Paul pour son anniversaire. Il y avait mis une photo des Blade Killers à leurs débuts. Au dos de la photo, leur seul et unique slogan : « Blade Killers pour toujours » écrit par quatre mains différentes.

- Blade Killers pour toujours.

David se retourna pour apercevoir Paul. Il sourit.

- Tu as gardé cette vieille photo.

- C'est mon plus précieux trésor.

David reposa le cadre.

- Content de voir que ça t'ait servi à quelque chose.

- Vos présents, je les garde tous précieusement. Pour rien au monde je ne m'en séparerai. La montre de Zack, l'horloge de Jason. . . Je les ai tous encore en très bon état. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

David suivit son hôte.

- Fais comme chez toi surtout.

- C'est bien rangé chez toi.

- Il faut bien. Voilà, j'espère que ça te conviendrai.

- C'est parfait, merci.

- Si besoin est, ma chambre est juste en face.

- Merci.

- La salle de bain est au bout du couloir.

- OK.

- Je te laisse t'installer, je vais préparer le dîner.

- Paul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je. . . je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir !

- . . . C'est oublié.

- Non, attends ! Je suis désolé mais je ne le regrette pas. Je t'aime, Paul. Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. . .

Un long silence suivit. Finalement, Paul déclara :

- Le dîner sera prêt à 19 heures.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

- Paul. . .

David se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A 19 heures, comme convenu, David rejoignit Paul qui était en train de nourrir un chaton errant. Quand il aperçut David, Paul se leva et servit le dîner. Tout le repas se déroula silencieusement, trop silencieusement au goût de David. Le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux n'allait qu'en empirant.

- Tu cuisines vraiment bien, essaya-t-il.

- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris quand j'étais petit. Comme elle n'avait pas de fille pour lui apprendre, elle m'a appris à la place. Elle me disait souvent qu'elle était heureuse, même si j'étais son unique enfant. Elle me disait toujours qu'elle m'adorait. Et je lui rendais ce même amour. Mais voilà, elle m'aimait trop. . .

- Je suis sûr que ta maman est fière de toi, là-haut, coupa David pour éviter que Paul se souvienne de souvenirs trop douloureux.

Paul sourit tristement.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain. Quelle mère ne serait pas fière d'avoir un fils aussi intelligent et merveilleux que toi ?

- Je ne suis pas. . . merveilleux, loin de là. Mon père ne m'aurait pas laissé sinon.

- Ton père ne t'a pas laissé. Il était sous le choc. Allons le voir !

- Pas maintenant. Les visites se terminent à vingt heures.

- Il n'est que 19h25.

- C'est trop tard.

- Il nous reste trente-cinq minutes.

- David. . .

- Alors j'irais à ta place. Je ne rentrerai pas tard.

- . . .

La porte claqua.

- . . . Eh, attends-moi David !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- T'es vraiment pas croyable !

- Tu parles, mais en attendant, on est arrivés et il n'est que 19h45.

- C'est déjà trop tard, imbécile. Quel intérêt pour un quart-d'heure ?

- C'est un quart-d'heure de gagné. Le temps, c'est de l'argent.

Paul soupira.

- Il me faudra bien plus qu'un quart-d'heure. . .

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. La réceptionniste reconnut Paul.

- Monsieur Connors, cela faisait bien longtemps !

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Alis.

- Félicitations pour avoir gagné le Championnat.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes venu voir votre père ?

- Euh. . . oui. . .

- Il se porte très bien, il est revenu du séminaire en pleine forme.

- Du séminaire ?

- Oui, il a eu lieu en Australie il y a de ça trois semaines.

- En Australie. . . ?

- Monsieur Connors, tout va bien ? Votre père sera très heureux de vous voir.

- Oui, je veux le voir !

- Restez autant que vous le souhaitez, je ferai une impasse sur le règlement.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. Paul et David se rendirent à la chambre habituelle. Paul hésita à frapper.

- J'ai peur David. . . Je n'ose pas. . .

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis avec toi. C'est ton père Paul.

Celui-ci déglutit.

- T. . . très bien. . .

Il frappa doucement et entra dans la chambre aux murs verts. Le vieil homme leur apparut. Paul n'osait pas bouger, ni parler. L'homme, quant à lui, se leva, puis marcha en direction des deux garçons. Paul était maintenant paralysé par la peur, il tremblait de tous ses membres et n'osait plus faire un geste.

- Paul. . . réveilla David.

Mais le père de Paul arrivait déjà à leur hauteur. Il leva ses mains et les porta au visage de son fils. Et pour la première fois, il parla.

- Ah, je savais bien que l'opération allait marcher. Je leur ai bien dit que tu étais mon fils. C'est très bien Paul, tu es un grand garçon, ta mère serait si fière de toi. Mais je le serai pour deux. Tu as tellement grandi. . .

Paul n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son père l'avait reconnu comme étant son fils.

- Papa. . . ?

Le vieil homme sourit tendrement. Les yeux de Paul se remplirent de larmes vite déversées, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- C'est vraiment toi papa. . . C'est vraiment toi ! réalisa-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Allons, allons, un grand garçon comme toi ne doit pas autant pleurer. Voilà plusieurs années qu'on ne s'est pas vus et tout ce que tu as à m'offrir, ce sont des larmes ? Cesse de pleurer Paul, allez.

Après bien des minutes de longs sanglots, Paul parvint à se calmer un peu. David les avait laissé seuls, entre père et fils. Lui aussi, il avait perdu sa famille, à la différence qu'il retrouverait pas les siens. Il était heureux pour Paul. Seul son bonheur comptait, et il avait enfin quelqu'un à protéger plus que sa propre vie.

Les retrouvailles entre Paul et son père durèrent près d'une heure et quand Paul sortit enfin de la chambre, il arborait un visage heureux, comme jamais il n'en avait montré. Mademoiselle Alis félicité une fois de plus Paul et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent chez Paul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Paul, tu comptes rester encore longtemps sur ce canapé ?

- Je suis fatigué David.

- Tu devrais être content non ? Tu as enfin retrouvé ton père.

- Mais je le suis. Je suis tellement heureux que je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Mais c'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est rien, laisse tomber.

David soupira.

- Bon, et bien, je te laisse.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il espérait passer un séjour calme et tranquille, mais des questions trottaient sans cesse dans la tête sans y trouver de réponses. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à parler à Paul sinon, il n'aurait jamais l'esprit tranquille. Mais son ami n'était visiblement pas en état. Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis alla prendre une longue douche. Celle-ci terminée, Paul n'était toujours pas monté dans sa chambre, malgré l'heure tardive. David rentra dans la sienne et s'allongea sur le lit.

Il était trois heures du matin passées quand un bruit sourd réveilla David. Il consulta le réveil. 3h11. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il eu le temps d'entr'apercevoir Paul rentrer dans sa chambre. Venait-il à peine de la regagner ? Il avait donc vraiment pris racine sur le canapé ? Il décida d'aller le voir.

Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte, mais Paul ne répondit pas. Il entra et s'annonça.

- Paul, c'est moi. Tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Non.

Il était allongé et fixait un point dans le vide.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu quand j'ai frappé ?

- Parce que je n'en avais pas envie, répondit-il avec un air las.

- T'es pas sympa là. . .

Paul garda tout d'abord le silence puis :

- Je suis désolé. . .

- De quoi ?

- D'être incapable de te donner une réponse.

- Est-ce que tu parles de. . .

- Oui, je parle de ça.

David se força à sourire.

- C'est pas grave va, j'suis plus à ça prêt.

- Non, tu es juste à bout.

David serra les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends tout à fait.

- C'est seulement que je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Tu es mon ami David, et je t'aime, c'est vrai.

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.

Il sourit nerveusement.

- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit Paul.

Il referma précipitamment la porte.

- Idiot. . . murmura-t-il, la colère montant en lui.

Il regagna sa chambre. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Paul de venir le rejoindre.

- David, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas me comprendre ?

Plongé dans l'obscurité, David ne répondit pas.

- David. . . Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre mes propres sentiments. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à les comprendre ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

- Parce que je pense que tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider, il me semble.

- Pourquoi ?

Paul s'approcha du lit pour s'y asseoir.

- Parce que c'est à cause de toi tout ça.

- Je ne m'en excuserai pas.

- David, je t'ai posé une question. Ne veux-tu pas me répondre ?

David ne sembla pas comprendre. Paul le devina et continua.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien m'aider à comprendre mes sentiments.

En disant ça, Paul s'était penché sur David.

- Alors ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Paul posa ses lèvres sur celles de David, plus que surpris. Il le repoussa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

- Alors comment ?!!

Paul avait hurlé ces derniers mots. David comprit.

- Alors tu es vraiment si tourmenté que ça ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Quand tu m'as avoué ce que tu éprouvais pour moi, comment aurais-je dû me comporter ? Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était ignorer et faire comme si de rien n'était même si pour cela, j'allais te blesser. Parce que je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères. Parce que je sais que tu ne disais pas ça à la légère. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

David ne savait pas non plus quoi répondre face à ça. Que devait-il répondre maintenant ? Le rassurer ?

- Paul, excuse-moi, c'est de ma faute.

- Oui, c'est de ta faute ! Tu me rends la tâche encore plus difficile !

Sans prévenir, David prit son ami dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas me répondre. J'attendrai. Jusqu'au jour où tu voudras bien me répondre. Ce n'est pas grave Paul. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Paul et David se réveillèrent en même temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La veille – ou plutôt tôt le matin –, ils n'avaient pas discuté longtemps, mais Paul s'était endormi, le sommeil l'ayant terrassé. David, lui, n'attendait plus de réponses de la part de Paul ; ce dernier avait été clair.

- Bonjour. . . murmura nonchalamment David.

- Désolé d'avoir occupé ton lit.

- C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si tu étais très épais.

Paul sourit.

- Désolé quand même.

David rougit.

- Ne souris pas comme ça devant la personne qui t'aime !

- Pardon. . .

- Et arrête de t'excuser !

Il se leva, définitivement en rogne.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Il planta Paul, déboussolé.

- Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de m'excuser David. Que veux-tu que je dise ? C'est toi l'imbécile.

Paul regagna sa chambre, s'habilla et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant les jours qu'il leur restait, Paul et David passèrent le plus clair de leur temps auprès du père de Paul. Celui-ci avait présenté David comme son meilleur ami et Monsieur Connors l'appréciait énormément. Il lui avait aussi raconté comment ils avaient gagné le Championnat de Beyblade, rapportant ainsi le Trophée en Angleterre. Le temps était maintenant venu de repartir en Australie, rejoindre Jason et Zack. Paul avait assuré à son père qu'il reviendrait le plus tôt possible. En attendant, il devait bien se reposer.

- Tu es sûr de ne rien oublier ? demanda David.

- Non, mais préoccupes-toi d'abord de toi. C'est chez moi ici, si j'ai oublié quelque chose, je le retrouverai bien à mon retour.

- Je disais ça comme ça. Enfin bon. . . Je pourrais revenir chez toi ?

- Si tu veux.

- Tu ne nous a jamais invité chez toi. On dirait que tu n'aimes pas montrer ton espace de vie aux autres.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais je n'ai juste pas envie d'exposer mes problèmes aux autres.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça, tu ne montres jamais rien de tes sentiments. Comment espères-tu qu'on te comprenne comme ça ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me comprenne.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que tu serais devenu si ton père n'avait pas fait ce don hein ?! s'énerva David.

- Je serais mort.

- Exactement ! Tu serais mort ! D'après toi, comment est-ce qu'on aurait réagi Jason, Zack et moi ?!

- Je. . .

- Ne réponds pas !! Tu n'as aucun argument pour te défendre ! Tu n'as pas idée du souci que tu nous as causé ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu jouer ainsi avec ta vie ?!

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu ! Ne me juge pas alors que tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !! Toi et tes « je t'aime », je n'ai plus envie de les croire ! Tu m'aimes, d'accord, mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on essaie de comprendre l'autre mais toi, tu n'essaies même pas, tu ne te mets pas à ma place ! Je ne te crois plus, j'en ai assez, tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir. . .

Un coup partit.

- Répète un peu pour voir. Si je t'entends encore dire ça une seconde fois, je te jure que tu vas morfler. Paul, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois prendre la vie. N'as-tu pas conscience qu'il y a tant de monde qui t'aime et qui sont là pour te protéger ?

David s'approcha et s'agenouilla à hauteur de Paul qui était tombé sous le force du coup.

- Si tu ne veux plus me croire, ce n'est pas grave, ça me va. Mais ne laisses pas tout tomber. Parce qu'il y a des gens qui souffriront. Il y en aura forcément énormément. C'est peut-être rien pour toi ; mais pour nous, c'est beaucoup. Alors ne dis plus de telles horreurs.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même, Paul commença à pleurer, déboussolant David.

- Mais. . . ne pleure pas. Je disais ça pour toi, pour que tu comprennes. . . Pardon Paul, pardon !

- Non. . . ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi. J'ai voulu me foutre en l'air une fois déjà, et je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre vos sentiments. J'en ai marre. . . Je sais plus quoi faire David. . .

Il fondit en larmes, exactement comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Après tout, en cet instant, Paul était vraiment désemparé. Il essayait d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sans arrêt d'un geste maladroit et enfantin. Son ami ne savait plus où se mettre ; voir Paul ainsi lui brisait le coeur.

- Allez Paul, va te mettre au lit, je vais t'apporter une tasse de tisane pour t'apaiser, d'accord ?

Paul obéit sans discuter et monta dans sa chambre. David lui apporta sa tisane quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tiens, ça va te faire du bien.

- Merci. . .

- Paul, c'est pas grave. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas dit tout ça parce que tu le pensais. Je te connais depuis le temps.

- Non, j'ai dit ça et je le pensais réellement.

- Bon d'accord, admettons. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Vivons le moment présent.

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi David. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais là, tout de suite si je te disais que je t'aimais comme tu m'aimes ?

David rit nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Ça n'arrivera jamais, tu le sais bien. . .

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais. . . David ? répéta-t-il, insistant.

David garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Je crois que tu connais la réponse à cette question.

Paul posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet. David continua :

- Si tu me disais que tu m'aimais, je te ferais l'amour tout de suite.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi, silencieux, dans la chambre aux couleurs tamisées.

- C'est ce que font deux personnes qui s'aiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-moi l'amour.

David eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour lui dire que ce jeu ne les mènerait nulle part qu'il se retrouva les lèvres scellées par celles de Paul. Il voulut le repousser mais Paul en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes. David le mordit sans faire exprès. Paul se retira brusquement.

- Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal !

- T'avais qu'à pas mettre ta langue n'importe où !

- Alors ta bouche, c'est n'importe où ?!

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence, puis finirent par rire de la maladresse de l'autre.

- Désolé de t'avoir mordu. J'ai pas fait exprès.

- T'en fais pas, c'est passé.

- Mais t'étais pas vraiment sérieux hein ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu vas finir par me fâcher David. Quelqu'un te dit je t'aime – pas de manière élégante, certes – et toi, tu le prends pas au sérieux ? Tu veux plus de moi ? Un baiser raté et tu t'en vas ? Et ma satisfaction à moi alors ? T'es naze quand même, un looser qui s'assume même pas ! Tes « je t'aime », c'était du vent ? Elle est passée où ta fougue ? Franchement, t'es trop. . .

David le fit taire d'un second baiser ; baiser auquel Paul répondit.

- Eh bien, en voilà un de vrai baiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis l'homme qui embrasse le mieux de toute l'Angleterre.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Les deux garçons basculèrent sur le lit. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pourquoi y'a tant de monde un dimanche matin à l'aéroport ?

- Va savoir, sourit David. Et toi, ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ?

- Si, je le suis ! A qui la faute ?! T'as de la chance que je sois totalement remis de mon opération !

David sourit, gêné.

- Désolé. T'avais qu'à pas être si attirant cette nuit.

Paul vira à l'écarlate.

- Vas-y, dis-le plus fort, je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu à l'autre bout !

- Non, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils t'entendent tous dans les environs.

Paul jeta un regard alentour.

- On y va ! fulmina-t-il.

Il entraîna avec lui un David mort de rire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà, avec ce chapitre, j'amorce le dernier chapitre, qui va être un petit peu long à venir cette fois-ci car il n'est pas encore commencé. C'est dur la vie d'auteur. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit chapitre._

_Prochain et dernier chapitre : __**BEYBLADE !!**_

_Bisous à tout le monde !!_

**_Etoile xxx_**


	57. BEYBLADE !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui sont de ma création et qui ne vous disent rien. Le disclaimer habituel quoi !

**Chapitre 56 : BEYBLADE** !!

Jason accueillit Paul et David à l'aéroport.

- Vous avez passé un bon séjour ?

- Excellent, merci.

- Ton père va-t-il bien Paul ?

- Il est en parfaite santé, sourit le concerné. J'ai l'intention de le faire revenir à la maison quand il sera guéri.

- Mais alors, il se souvient de toi !

- Oui.

- C'est merveilleux Paul !

- Merci Jason. C'est grâce à toi.

- Allons, nous sommes amis non ?

- Tu as raison.

- Où est Zack ?

- Il n'a pas pu venir. Il est malade.

- Malade ? Toujours au mauvais moment hein ?

- Il sera guéri dans deux jours.

- J'suis sûr que si c'est toi qui le guéris, il ira vite beaucoup mieux.

- Parlons plutôt de vous, vous avez l'air heureux.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on est heureux ! Paul vient de retrouver son père voyons !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- David, je viens de me souvenir pourquoi il est devenu capitaine, déplora Paul. Trop de perspicacité tue !

Ils rirent de bon coeur.

- Je suis vraiment content pour vous. Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Et Zack également.

- Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous le cacher. C'est juste que la situation était difficile.

- On ne vous en veut pas. Si tout va bien, alors tant mieux. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Au fait, Kai et son équipe vont bien ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

- Nous ne vivons plus chez lui.

- HEIN ?! On va vivre où maintenant ?!

- Dans un hôtel.

- L'hôtel de la Shana ? Cette mocheté ambulante ? Tu veux nous tuer ?

- Mais non, un quelconque hôtel. On s'en fout, y'en a plein ici des hôtels.

- Ton langage.

- Pardon.

- Mais pourquoi avoir refusé l'hospitalité de Kai ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui être redevable.

- Nous sommes amis.

- Peu importe. Allons-y, Zack nous attend.

Jason prit la tête de direction et partit loin devant. David et Paul se regardèrent. Que s'était-il passé exactement ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Salut Zackounet !

- La ferme, je dors.

- Bah, un peu plus ou un peu moins. . .

- C'est pas une raison. Ne m'embête pas.

- Zack, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir que mon père me reconnaît enfin ?

- C'est vrai ?! bondit le malade.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu es si pâle.

- Non, je vais bien ! Alors tout va bien avec ton père ?

- Mais oui Zack, il va bien, et il va retourner vivre avec moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- C'est super Paul. Vraiment.

- Eh, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer.

- Mais non, je pleure pas imbécile, pourquoi je pleurerais d'abord ? Laissez-moi dormir maintenant !

Il se cacha sous la couverture et ne dit plus mot. Paul sourit.

- Merci Zack. Repose-toi bien.

Il sortit de la chambre, derrière David et Jason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour de la clôture du Championnat se déroula sans encombre. Les Blade Killers restaient gravés dans la mémoire de chacun de par leur jeu peut-être un peu trop excessif mais ô combien efficace. Ils avaient gagné en respectant les règles, et comme tout bon beybladeur, ils en étaient fiers. Les Blade Breakers leur avaient cédé le Trophée. Ce Championnat fut leur dernier. Jason et Kai s'étaient serré la main et pour la première fois, ils s'étaient souris. Les Blade Breakers allaient faire une pause, sûrement très longue, dans le Beyblade. Les Blade Killers, quant à eux, continueraient d'honorer le titre de Champions du Monde. Une ovation les avait accueillis et ce fut la même chose quand ils quittèrent le stade. Ce même stade qu'ils reverront encore un bon nombre de fois, jusqu'à ce que le Trophée de la Victoire passe entre d'autres mains ; celles de la Nouvelle Génération.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Australie, Hôtel « Le Syd' ».

Elle éteignit la télé et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Eh bien, tout est terminé.

Shana sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Sois heureux Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angleterre, Londres.

Elle éteignit rageusement sa télé.

- Pour qui se prennent-ils ?! Je ne peux pas perdre face à cet Ecossais de seconde zone ! Je te tuerais Zack, je te tuerais ! Jason doit me revenir !

- Deborah chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien maman. Il ne se passe rien.

- Deborah, ton père voudrait te présenter quelqu'un. Ce Jason n'est pas fait pour toi.

- Maman, il est Duc !

- Nous te présenterons d'autres Ducs ma chérie. Les McWyatt ne savent pas éduquer leur fils, c'est vraiment déplorable.

- Je n'en veux pas d'un autre ! fondit-elle en larmes sur son lit.

Sa mère la laissa, désolée pour sa fille, et partit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Australie, Résidence Withman.

Elle se leva après avoir éteint la télé.

- Après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour me faire aimer de lui, il est tout de même heureux à sa façon. Tant pis. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi Paul.

- Camille, viens donc m'aider !

- J'arrive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Russie, Moscou.

Il éteignit la télé.

- Comment Kai a-t-il pu perdre contre lui ? Le combat me revient sans cesse, son spectre est vraiment incontrôlable.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Non. Ils ont été merveilleux.

Les Demolition Boys se levèrent.

- Allons nous entraîner pour devenir encore plus forts.

- Ne t'attends pas à combattre de nouveau les Blade Breakers. J'ai eu vent de leur décision. Ils vont sûrement arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas contre eux que je veux me battre. Mais contre les Blade Killers.

Tala sourit.

- Allons-y.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chine, Pékin.

- C'est vraiment dommage que Ray n'ait pas gagné. Ce type était trop fort.

- Ne manque pas de respect aux Blade Killers, Huê Nam.

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

- Je ne les aime pas. Ils leur ont fait du mal. C'est impardonnable.

Lee sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu vas te rendre sur sa tombe ?

- Oui.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Allons-y.

Mariah, Kevin et Gary les attendaient dehors.

- Bonjour vous tous ! salua Huê Nam.

- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, sourit-elle. Et Galis va bien aussi. J'ai décidé que je deviendrai aussi forte que grand frère.

- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras très vite, dit gentiment Mariah.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le cimetière où ils se recueilleraient sur la tombe de Ka, la défunte petite sœur de Lee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canada, Montréal.

- C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas gagné.

- Les Blade Killers ont aussi du mérite. Je les trouve épatants. Et ils ne sont pas mauvais, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant Flora ?

- Retourner en Grèce et voir mes parents.

- Sans ta soeur ?

- Lia les a déjà assez vus. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous t'attendrons.

- Les Red Dragons sans toi Flora, c'est impensable.

Flora sourit.

- Kurt, tu prendras bien soin de tes trois amis d'accord ?

- Compris Chef ! approuva le capitaine des Red Dragons. Mais je prendrais quelques vacances pour aller rendre visite à Tam.

- Elle va être occupée, j'ai ouïe dire qu'elle se remettait sérieusement au violon.

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais j'ai bien le droit d'aller la voir tant que Max n'est pas avec elle, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Comme tu veux. Allez les garçons, j'y vais.

- Prends soin de toi.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. A bientôt.

- A bientôt Flora.

Les Red Dragons regardèrent leur manager partir.

- Allons nous entraîner les amis.

- Oui, capitaine !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etats-Unis, New York.

- Quoi, tu vas retourner au Japon avec Max ?!

- Je vais passer le voir lui et son père, ensuite, je reviendrais ici. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner, ne faites pas ces têtes dépitées.

- Judy, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas vivre avec eux ?

- Emily. . .

- C'est ta famille. Et Max a besoin de sa mère.

Judy sourit.

- Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Il est grand maintenant et moi, je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls. Nous formons une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? C'est seulement un voyage pour voir où en sont les choses avec ma famille.

- Alors tu as intérêt à revenir vite ! annonça Steve.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau.

- C'est promis.

- Nous, on va t'attendre et on deviendra plus fort. Tu verras.

- J'en suis sûre Michael. Merci.

- Les All Starz n'abandonnent jamais !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ecosse, Glasgow.

- Papa, ils ont gagné ! Zack a gagné ! C'est le meilleur !!

- Notre fils est le meilleur, je le savais ! Papa est si fier de toi mon grand !

- Chéri, lâche cette télé veux-tu ? Zackounet ne sera pas content s'il apprenait que tu le compares à une vulgaire télévision.

- Amy chérie, ta maman est si cruelle avec moi, fais quelque chose !

La petite fille riait aux éclats. Elle aimait tant sa famille, et elle avait vraiment hâte que son grand frère revienne au plus vite, il lui manquait tant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japon, Tokyo.

- J'ai la haine, ils ont perdu ! Tyson, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

- Hilary, calme-toi, tenta Gareth. Et je te rappelerai que Tyson a été le seul à avoir gagné.

- C'est vrai, et puis, les Blade Killers méritaient aussi de gagner.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer Yakami, mais cette équipe est. . .

- . . . une équipe comme les autres. Je ne les ai pas vus combattre, mais ils ne sont pas mauvais.

- Comme nous au début de ce Championnat, intervint Kane.

- Exactement, sourit Yakami.

- Tu ne verrais pas toujours le bon côté des gens Yakami ? demanda Yumi.

- Probablement.

- C'est parce qu'elle est pure et innocente, déclara Ozuma.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureux d'elle, taquina Mariam à voix basse.

- La ferme !

- Au fait, ils vont arrêter le Beyblade, dit Salima.

Le groupe réalisa.

- C'est vrai. Ils parlent de longue pause, mais je crois qu'on ne les verra plus dans un stade, afforma Nick.

- Les Blade Breakers étaient les plus grands beybladeurs de tout le Japon, dit tristement Joseph. Nous ne sommes rien à côté d'eux.

- Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à prendre leur place, déclara nonchalamment Matt.

- Aucune délicatesse toi ! reprocha Yuna. Si c'est pour dire des bêtises, ne dis rien.

- Je dis ce qui est évident et plus simple pour tout le monde !

- Je crois. . . commença Ozuma. Je crois qu'il est temps de céder la place à la nouvelle génération. Ce n'est plus pour nous le Beyblade.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il faut enseigner le Beyblade à cette nouvelle génération, dit sagement Yakami. Pour que le monde n'oublie pas de formidables équipes comme vous.

Nick soupira.

- Tu es toujours aussi douce et confiante dans tes propos Yakami. Tu es beaucoup trop gentille, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et alors ?! s'emporta Ozuma en repoussant durement la main du jeune homme. Elle est gentille de nature !

- Eh oh, ça va pas bien dans ta tête, faudrait songer à te soigner un de ces quatre ! Tu sais, je connais des bons médecins qui seraient prêts à t'aider !

- Tais-toi !

Dunga s'interposa entre les deux personnes pour les empêcher de se battre.

- Ça suffit, vous êtes ridicules.

- Mariam, tu pourrais pas le tenir en laisse ton petit-ami ? ironisa Joseph.

- Je ne suis pas folle au point de m'interposer entre deux garçons en train de se battre.

- Un point pour toi, rit Hilary.

- Yakami, je voudrais te dire quelque chose ! s'exclama soudain Ozuma.

Sa bagarre avec Nick cessa et le calme se fit.

- Je t'écoute, dit calmement la concernée.

- Pas ici.

- Hors de question que tu l'emmènes seul !

- Nick, ça ira, Ozuma n'est pas méchant.

- Que tu crois !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Arrêtez, ça suffit tous les deux, vous êtes lourds. . . soupira Joseph.

Ozuma prit la main de Yakami et s'enfuit presque avec elle.

- Sale type ! cracha Nick.

- Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas tranquilles ? demanda Mariam, lasse.

Nick se tourna vers elle, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je l'embête juste un peu.

- Juste un peu ? Tu l'as beaucoup provoqué aujourd'hui.

- Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il prendra bien soin d'elle. J'ai fait une promesse à Tyson. Maintenant, c'est à lui de la tenir à ma place. Moi, j'ai d'autres personnes à protéger, dit-il en souriant à sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci sourit à son tour. Elle s'adressa au petit groupe.

- Et si nous allions tous nous promener ? Ça nous détendra un peu.

Tous furent d'accord.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'essouffla Yakami.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui, et depuis longtemps.

Yakami sourit.

- Alors tu vas enfin te décider ?

Il détourna les yeux, même si Yakami ne pouvait pas voir sa gêne.

- Je suis désolé, tu m'as fait part de tes sentiments depuis tellement longtemps. Et je ne te réponds que maintenant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en moque.

Ozuma prit les mains de Yakami dans les siennes.

- Je t'aime.

La jeune fille sourit doucement.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Ozuma soupira comme s'il était libéré d'un poids. Il serra Yakami dans ses bras.

- Désolé d'avoir été si long.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme pour sceller une promesse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nous allons déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Briana, de la part de Tyson et Kenny, déclara Nick.

- D'accord, nous serons au village de toute façon.

- -Oui, nous vous rejoindrons ensuite.

Le groupe d'amis se dirigèrent vers le cimetière, fleurs en main, rendre un dernier hommage à Briana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Australie, Sydney, Résidence Hawke.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? demanda Alan Lowell.

- Moi je reste ici et je vais reprendre le patinage.

- Quant à moi, je vais tout d'abord rentrer chez moi au Canada voir ma famille, puis j'irai en France et tenter d'entrer au Conservatoire en tant que violoniste. Je crois que j'y retrouverai Marina, sourit Tammy.

Marina regarda son père adoptif.

- Tu veux bien papa ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours une maison pour t'accueillir quand tu reviendras. Et Kim et Meagan t'attendront également.

La jeune pianiste sourit.

- Quand tu reviendras, je serais déjà grande !

- J'en suis sûre Meagan. Mais tu es déjà très grande.

Meagan sourit gaiement.

Lia assistait à la scène tristement. Elle était heureuse pour ses amies, mais elle ; que ferait-elle ? Elle sortit un instant et s'assit sur les marches du perron. Elle soupira.

- Pourquoi soupires-tu ?

- Oh, Monsieur Lowell. . .

- Tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire.

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas retourner en Grèce, mais au moins, il y a un foyer qui m'attend là-bas.

Alan s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'Iris t'offrira un chez-toi si tu décides de rester. Et je pourrais aussi t'accueillir.

- Non. Vous formez une famille avec Marina, Meagan et Kim. Je ne veux pas imposer ma présence.

- Lia, tu fais partie de la famille. Les Ailes de la Victoire sont toujours là.

Lia serra les poings sur ses genoux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Monsieur Lowell savait parfaitement qu'elle allait pleurer. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et pleura autant qu'elle le put. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas avoir de logement qui l'attristait tellement, c'était de savoir que plus jamais, les Ailes de la Victoire n'existeraient. Le coeur d'Alan se serra tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Cette réalité lui faisait mal également. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'occupait de ces quatre filles qui faisaient à présent partie de sa famille. Il les aimait comme ses propres filles et il tenait à elles comme jamais il n'avait tenu à quelqu'un auparavant. Et à présent, voir Lia ainsi lui brisait le coeur.

- Lia, ma puce. Je ne te laisserai pas repartir en Grèce. Reste ici, avec moi et Iris.

- Mais Monsieur Lowell. . .

- Je te chérirai comme ma propre fille, tu feras une excellente soeur à Meagan. Même si je ne peux pas t'adopter officiellement, dans mon coeur, il y a longtemps que je vous considère comme mes filles. Fais de moi ton unique parent, puisque tu n'en as plus.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son manager.

Iris n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Adossée au mur, elle n'avait pas osé interrompre les deux personnes. Monsieur Lowell avait su trouver les mots pour Lia et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- Merci Monsieur Lowell. . . murmura-t-elle. Bienvenue chez toi Lia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Australie, Sydney, Résidence Withman.

- Pourquoi ils sont partis ? Pourquoi TU les as laissés partir ?!

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de les séquestrer ici.

- Je voulais leur dire au revoir !

- Ils sont dans un hôtel à quelques rues d'ici, on passera les voir Tyson.

- J'espère bien !

- Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Monsieur Dickenson ? demanda Ray.

- Il a appelé ce matin. Il se retire.

- Comment ?

- Les Blade Breakers ne se reformeront pas. Les futures équipes nous détrôneront un jour. J'en ai assez de me battre.

- Mais Kai, pendant toutes ces années, nous avons formé une équipe imbattable. . .

- Imbattable ? Aurais-tu oublié que nous nous sommes faits battre par les Blade Killers ?

Tyson se tut. Kenny éteignit Dizzi.

- Est-ce que je peux quand même préserver les données de vos spectres ?

- Fais comme bon te semblera. On en aura peut-être besoin un jour.

Kenny sourit. Après tout, même pour Kai c'était dur d'abandonner. Mais tout était bel et bien fini. C'était la fin d'un long voyage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques années plus tard. . .

Kai et Iris s'étaient mariés les premiers. Ray et Lia suivirent, quant à Max et Tamara et Tyson et Marina, ils attendirent quelques années de plus. A présent, ils étaient toujours étroitement liés. Marina et Tammy réussirent à entrer au Grand Conservatoire de Paris. Iris était devenue une grande patineuse et se vouait à apprendre son sport favori aux enfants qui le souhaitaient. Lia travaillait dans un centre de recherche de jeunes talents au Beyblade avec son mari. Tyson apprenait le Beyblade avec Max aux enfants du quartier de temps à autre. Quant à Kai, il avait décidé de devenir manager de jeunes équipes de Beyblade comme le fut autrefois Monsieur Dickenson. Kenny, lui, était un grand informaticien travaillant et développant des nouvelles techniques à partir de ce qu'il avait déjà stocké. Les anciens Blade Breakers entretenaient régulièrement les liens avec leurs amis d'enfance et leurs plus grands rivaux. D'ailleurs, Lee et Mariah s'étaient mariés il y avait peu de temps. Ray fut ravi pour eux. Du côté des All Starz, Emily travaillait avec Judy sur l'élaboration de spectres plus puissants. Elle et Michael s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, mais aucun mariage à l'horizon. Chez les Saint-Shields, Ozuma et Yakami filaient le parfait amour. Les yeux de Yakami lui jouaient parfois des tours, et selon les médecins, elle pourrait miraculeusement retrouver la vue, même si cela risquait de prendre des années. Hilary, Matte, Gareth, Yuna et Yumi étaient partis vivre en Australie chez des amis qu'ils avaient rencontrés au cours de leur voyage d'étude. Nick, lui, s'était séparé de Mariam mais ils étaient restés bons amis. Alan Lowell et Kimberly s'étaient unis et avaient officiellement adopté Meagan qui s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Marina et Lia, ses deux grandes soeurs. Etrangement, plus personne n'entendirent reparler des Demolition Boys. Ils s'étaient peut-être exilés quelque part en Russie, à Moscou. Mais quelque part, Kai savait qu'ils allaient bien. Les Blade Killers également allaient plutôt bien. Après avoir affronté ses parents, Jason était parti vivre avec Zack tandis que David habitait maintenant chez Paul. Le père de ce dernier avait trouvé la mort un an plus tôt, trop faible et fragile. Mais il était mort heureux et Paul le savait. Les jours suivant son décès, David avait toujours été là pour consoler Paul. Tout allait pour le mieux à présent. Ils avaient arrêté le Beyblade, mais le pratiquaient toujours et l'enseignaient avec plaisir aux petits enfants anglais qui avaient été fans des Blade Killers. Les quatre amis étaient toujours aussi proches, peut-être plus qu'avant. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

De toutes ces unions, naquirent des enfants. Max et Tamara furent les premiers à en avoir. Des jumeaux qu'ils prénommèrent Oliver et Caprian. Ensuite, Kai et Iris eurent une petite fille se prénommant Leanna. Lia donna naissance à une adorable Adyliane et quelques mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de Marina de donner la vie à une jolie petite Métis. Lee et Mariah avaient eu un fils robuste du nom de Dinh San qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout. Michael et Emily se marièrent plus tardivement et eurent un fils l'année suivante. Ils l'appelèrent Alexander.

Les années s'écoulèrent paisiblement pour tous ces Champions. La vie avait parfois été dure avec eux, mais ils avaient su vaincre et franchir tous les obstacles. Et tout ceci, grâce à l'amitié, grâce à l'amour mutuel qu'ils se portaient tous entre eux. La vie est encore longue pour chacun d'entre eux et ils rencontreront sûrement d'autres problèmes. Mais maintenant, ils pouvaient vaincre tous les maux car ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils avaient formé une grande famille unie pour toujours. Le Beyblade les avait fait se rencontrer et c'est avec le Beyblade qu'ils nous quitteront. Ils nous ont donné une leçon d'amitié et ils nous ont appris à s'aimer soi-même. Ces équipes de Champions resteront des légendes pendant de nombreuses générations encore et elles resteront gravées dans le coeur de chacun.

**FIN**

_Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé autant que les autres. Cette fic m'a pris quoi. . . 6 années de ma vie. C'est énorme pour moi. Mes efforts sont récompensés par vos reviews, vous qui m'avez soutenu, je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Sans vous, cette fic ne serait pas allée aussi loin dans l'histoire et c'est aussi grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire de belles histoires (du moins, j'essaie). Aussi, je souhaite que vous continuiez à lire mon travail, car je vais sans doute revenir. Même si ça me prendra des années, je ne compte pas en rester là. Cela me serre le coeur de devoir quitter mes personnages. J'avoue que je m'y suis attachée. Hum. . . Je travaille en ce moment sur une autre histoire : celle des Blade Killers. Alors si vous voulez que je la poste, je la posterais bien volontiers. Attention, cette fic n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, elle contiendra des scènes susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes (mais qui m'écoute ?) car Yaoi oblige._

_J'aime cette fic, j'aime mes personnages et personne ne pourra prétendre que je n'y ai pas mis toute mon énergie là-dedans. J'ai sué sang et eau pour en arriver là (non, j'exagère pas) et j'espère qu'elle restera longtemps dans vos pensées (une toute petite pensée, ça fait pas de mal). En tout cas, je n'oublierais jamais ces 6 années qui m'ont permis de m'améliorer et de m'affirmer. Je suis heureuse d'être devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui._

_A tous et à toutes, encore un __**GRAND MERCI**__ sans qui cette fic ne serait pas arrivée à son terme._

_Et une dernière pensée pour tous ces personnages épatants._

**_Les Ailes de la Victoire : FIN_**


End file.
